


Elizabeth Whitmore

by ANSARISA



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Multi, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Romance, The Vampire Diaries Season 2, The Vampire Diaries Season 3, The Vampire Diaries Season 4, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 195,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSARISA/pseuds/ANSARISA
Summary: Comienza Temporada 2. Elizabeth Whitmore es un vampiro que ha estado huyendo de Klaus prácticamente durante toda su existencia. Cansada de correr regresa a Mystic Falls, para sin saberlo reencontrarse con parte de su pasado.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo:** _

 

Los bosques de Mystic Falls de 1861.

 

Era tarde en la noche y, dado que no había luna en el cielo, era muy difícil de ver, por lo menos para un ser humano. Ya que a pesar de que era un vampiro y uno poderoso, podía ver tan claro como el día; ese era su momento favorito de la semana: cazar de noche. Cuando ya era de noche y ningún ser humano podía verla, cuando sólo podían oírla y el miedo corría por sus venas. Era el único momento en el que se permitía abrazar al demonio mortal que una vez fue, era la única vez que se sentía libre.

A medida que drenaba al hombre en sus brazos, su mente estaba en el dulce sabor de la sangre que caía sobre su garganta y en su sistema, nada más importaba. No los animales, no el único hilo de sangre que le goteaba de la comisura de los labios por la barbilla y tampoco lo hacia el otro ser humano que estaba a unos árboles de distancia, cuyo corazón latía de manera irregular.

Se aleja del hombre antes de secarlo por completo y lo mira directamente a los ojos. "Vete, no recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado, solo que fuiste a dormir como todas las noches. Y mañana te cubres la herida que te hizo un animal en el cuello."

"La mordida de un animal." el hombre repite dándole la certeza que su compulsión había funcionado. Mira al hombre darse la vuelta y alejarse sin mirar atrás, ella levanta una mano hasta la barbilla usándola para limpiar el hilo de sangre de su boca y la barbilla. Sus ojos se cierran en el contenido cuando la última gota del líquido dulce alcanza su garganta, calmando la omnipresente sed y el hambre que sentía. El más mínimo ingesta de aliento la hace abrir los ojos, su cara cambia de nuevo a normal en milisegundos.

"¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta a la figura humana que estaba detrás de un árbol cercano.

El hombre da un salto, alarmado antes de acercarse a ella. Sus claros ojos azules parecían un poco más oscuros y su pelo negro se fijaba a la perfección. Al verla en tal naturaleza le había sorprendido profundamente, nunca tuvo que imaginar que tan adorable criatura como ella podría ser un monstruo despiadado, magnífico e increíble.

"Mis disculpas, señorita Elizabeth, yo estaba-" empezó a decir, pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué te he dicho acerca de señorita? Cuando estamos solos me puedes llamar lo que quieras, Damon." Ella le dice con frialdad tan fuera de lo normal para ella que él da un paso atrás. Ambos empiezan a caminar de lado a lado pero el no podía dejar de mirarla.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?" se pregunta ella, desapareciendo la frialdad de sus ojos como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

"Te ves diferente, eso es todo." Él murmura.

"No es como si no me has visto como un vampiro, se que me has estado siguiendo todo el tiempo." Elizabeth se ríe, divertida.

"¿Como lo sabes?" pregunta Damon mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tengo audiencia vampiro." ella se ríe de su ignorancia sacudiendo la cabeza. "Escuchamos con claridad todo lo que nos rodea."

"¿Cuántos años tienes? A veces te ves tan joven, pero otras, parece que has visto el mundo entero." Damon le dice después de un rato deteniéndose, sin esperar a la pregunta.

Se vuelven a mirar el uno al otro, demasiado cerca de ser considerado aceptable, pero ninguno se mueve. La luna había aparecido en el cielo, las nubes oscuras llevadas por la brisa fría, ahora se podían ver perfectamente.

Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaban más con la luz plateada de la luna, por lo que su piel la hacia increíblemente blanca. "Tenía 15 años cuando me convertí. Yo creo que tienes razón en cierto modo, he visto todo y sin embargo, hay mucho más para ver."

"¿Cómo te convertiste?" pregunta Damon, curioso en cuanto a cómo la chica que estaba seguro de que estaba cerrado al amor se había convertido en una criatura de la noche.

"No creo que deba decírtelo. No todavía." Elizabeth se niega. Él frunce el ceño, abriendo la boca para aprender más, pero ella lo hace callar con una mirada. "Algún día te diré toda la verdad sobre mi. Pero no hoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**En la actualidad:**

Elizabeth con sus maletas, estaba dirigiéndose hacia un lindo carro aparcado en el estacionamiento, enseguida ve a un hombre de edad, con cabellera blanca, no quería hacer eso, pero necesitaba un auto para movilizarse.

"Me regalaras tu auto." dice ella mirando los ojos del hombre. "Y luego no dirás nada."

El repite lo mismo antes de entregarle las llaves, ella guarda su bolso poniéndose en marcha. Recuerda enseguida cuando había aprendido a manejar. Hacia mucho tiempo, cerca de una de sus tantas casas, vivía un chico, terriblemente guapo, que la enseño a manejar, se había encariñado mucho con el, pero luego su lado vampiro salió a flote, y sin querer en un descuido bebió su sangre, quiso morir, pero se dijo que por él, viviría.

"Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls" así decía el letrero que estaba en la frontera, tenia vagos recuerdos de ese lugar, recuerdos agrios y otros hermosos que había querido olvidar, pero aun no podía. Ahora estaba de regreso luego de tantos años, solo buscando a Marcos que la había dejado sin decirle a donde iría. Como siempre ella fue mas inteligente y había descubierto que iría a Mystic Falls. Así que espero solo unos días para seguirlo.

Mystic Grill se hace camino en su campo visual, ¿a quién le venia mal un trago? Si, quizá Marcos tuviera razón, debería pasarse de copas de vez en cuando, vivir un poco la vida.

Entra con cautela al lugar mirando a su alrededor, antes de sentarse en la mesa mas retirada que consigue, con intenciones de que alguien no se le acercara pero fue exactamente lo que sucedió, pero debía decir que no era lo que esperaba. Un chico de tal vez veinte años de edad, quizá menos, seguramente menos, se acababa de sentar frente a ella, enseguida puede detectar que tenia unos 16 o 17 años de edad.

"Un nuevo vampiro en Mystic Falls." dice él bebiendo de su vaso haciendo que ella alzara una ceja. "Debes preguntarte como lo se. ¿O me equivoco?"

"Algo así." Responde Elizabeth con cautela.

"Bueno, mi hermana esta ligada a otros como tu." El dice sonriendole. "Y yo por consiguiente también. Ahora me es fácil saber cuando hay otros vampiros."

"Y no temes que sea una asesina suelta, huyendo por haber matado todo un pueblo?" Ella no puede evitar bromear con el chico. Sin querer estaba empezando a caerle bien.

"¿Debería correr?" pregunta el dudando un poco cuando ella le muestra su cara asesina.

"No lo creo, se controlarme." ella le sonríe, volviendo a su cara humana.

"Es bueno saberlo." el chico responde sonriendole con un brillo en los ojos que la incomodo un poco. "Soy Jeremy Gilbert por cierto."

La muchacha lo observa mientras el extendía su mano. Dudosa ella extiende su mano tomando la de el. "Elizabeth Whitmore."

"¿Whitmore?" Jeremy pregunta frunciendo el ceño. "Tu apellido es igual al nombre del hospital y el de la escuela."

"¿En serio?" Elizabeth también frunce el ceño.

"Si." Jeremy asiente. "¿Los fundadores son tus parientes o algo?"

"No lo creo." Elizabeth dice sonriendo con ironía.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Elizabeth?" pregunta Jeremy sacando a Elizabeth de su broma.

"Quince." Elizabeth responde lentamente, suelta una carcajada cuando lo ve sorprendido. "¿Pensaste que era más vieja? Pues si lo soy, pero no le digo mi verdadera edad a nadie, y menos a alguien que acabo de conocer."

"Lo siento." Jeremy responde rápidamente disculpándose. "No, fue mi intensión ser tan curioso."

"Esta bien, descuida." Elizabeth dice retándole importancia, antes de cambiar de tema. "¿Sabes dónde puedo quedarme? ¿Un hotel, una posada?"

"Hay varios." Jeremy asiente. "Pero tengo una mejor idea, quédate con el novio de mi hermana."

"Claro que no." Elizabeth niega rotundamente.

"Insisto." Jeremy dice poniéndose de pie. "El es dueño de una pensión."

"¿Y a tu hermana no le incomodara?" pregunta Elizabeth mientras se ponía de pie.

"No, ella confía en Stefan." Jeremy suelta ese nombre que hace que Elizabeth se congele.

"¿Stefan?" Elizabeth pregunta dudosa.

"Si, lo conoces?" Jeremy pregunta poniéndose cauteloso ahora.

"Ah... No... Es solo que..." Elizabeth duda. "Se parece al nombre del dueño de la casa donde se quedaría un familiar mio."

"Hace poco llego un hombre alojándose allí." Jeremy responde. "Se llama, Marcos creo."

"Si es el." Elizabeth responde alegremente al pensar en ver de nuevo un rostro familiar.

"Perfecto entonces, vayamos a la pensión." Jeremy sonríe grandemente, no solo al ver a Elizabeth sonreír. Sino porque gano estar cerca de ella por mas tiempo. No podía negar que se sentía atraído por la vampira joven.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy maneja el carro de Elizabeth, pues el conocía el camino, le había caído bien el muchacho, muy bien diría ella, definitivamente el no era un estúpido ni mucho menos, para su temprana edad.

Su mente deja de trabajar cuando ve una casa, que literalmente era una mansión, algunos de sus recuerdos vienen rápidamente, pero los aleja con la misma rapidez. No era momento de pensar en eso. Ahora lo mas tedioso seria enfrentar quienes estaban dentro de esa casa

El joven Gilbert la ayuda a bajar todas las maletas llevándolas por ella. Ella sonríe al ver lo caballero que era, ambos se encaminan a la entrada, el por delante, tocando el timbre, enseguida siente unos pasos acercarse. El momento de la verdad llegaba. Cuando la puerta se abre Elizabeth queda petrificada cuando ve a la persona. Frente a ella estaba un chico completamente distinto al que ella recordaba, este tenia el cabello claro, perfectamente peinado y los mismo ojos verdes, amables pero tristes. Este Stefan no era el mismo que ella recordaba.

"Jeremy." Saluda Stefan sonriendo un poco, antes de que sus ojos se posan en Elizabeth. "Hola."

"Stefan, ella es Elizabeth." Jeremy dice notando que Elizabeth no decía nada. "La traje porque busca alojo, y resulta que un familiar se esta alojando aquí también."

"Claro, hay bastante espacio." Stefan dice antes de extender su mano hacia Elizabeth. "Soy Stefan Salvatore."

"Lo se." Elizabeth suelta ganandose una mirada desconfiada de Stefan. "Quiero decir, ya Jeremy me ha dicho tu nombre. Soy Elizabeth Whitmore."

"Adelante." Stefan miraba a Elizabeth ahora de una manera extraña, como si fuera a encontrar en ella alguien que no era precisamente, y eso le daba miedo.

"Espero no incomodar." Elizabeth dice tratando de calmar la tensión en el ambiente.

"Tranquila no lo haces." Es todo lo que responde Stefan.

Elizabeth asiente antes de mirar dentro de la casa. De la nada se pregunto dónde estaria Damon. El solo pensar en el le daba mas nervios que nunca.

"Guiare a Elizabeth a su cuarto." dice Stefan hablando con Jeremy que solo asiente pasandole las maletas al vampiro.

Elizabeth le sonrie a Jeremy. "No te iras cierto?"

Jeremy sonrie enseguida. "No, estare aqui. Debo esperar a que llegue mi hermana de todas maneras."

"Bueno." Elizabeth responde mas calmada ahora, antes de seguir a Stefan por las escaleras.

Lo sigue, muchas puertas se cruzan en el camino, pero Stefan va directo a una, la abre, y la deja ver una habitación perfecta, grande, con una cama, un cuarto de baño precioso y una ventana, su lugar favorito de la casa desde que recordaba.

"Wao es bonita." Elizabeth dice cuando nota que Stefan esperaba que dijera algo. "Jamas he estado en una habitacion asi."

"En donde has vivido entonces?" Stefan pregunta ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth. "Lo siento, a veces soy muy curioso."

"Si ya me doy cuenta." Elizabeth responde quedandose en silencio mientras seguia inspeccionando la habitación.

"Disculpa que te pregunte, pero simpre pregunto por la vida de mis inquilinos, mas cuando son vampiros que no conozco y vienen por primera vez." Stefan dice haciendo que Elizabeth lo mire de nuevo.

"Eso esta bien." Ella responde. "Solo puedo decirte que mi vida no ha sido la mas facil de todas, por eso no he tenido un lugar fijo para dormir en años. Te sirve eso?"

"Por ahora si." Stefan dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Bien." Elizabeth dice encogiendose tambien de hombros, ganandose una sonrisa de Stefan.

"Te dejare para que te acomodes." Stefan dice caminando hacia la puerta. "Hablaremos cuando regrese. Bienvenida a Mystic Falls Elizabeth."

"Esta bien. Gracias." Elizabeth lo observa hasta que la puerta se cierra. Ella espera un rato, para soltar el aire que habia estado conteniendo. Se acuesta en la cama mirando hacia el techo, largo rato, hasta que oye la puerta principal de nuevo. Por un momento piensa que es Stefan, pero luego oye un corazon humano. Aparte del de Jeremy, que ahora recordaba habia dejado solo abajo. Decide salir de la habitación bajando tranquilamente. De espaldas a ella hablando con Jeremy esta una chica de una estatura mediana, con una melena negra que cae como cascada por su espala.

Jeremy ve a Elizabeth y sus ojos brillan otra vez, incomodandola de nuevo. "Elizabeth, ven te presento a una de mis amigas. Bonnie Bennett"

Elizabeth sonrie un poco acercandose a la morena que se voltea. Pero en ese momento la puerta principal se abre de nuevo. La atención de Elizabeth se desvia hacia la figura y su mundo enseguida se va al infierno. Frente a ella estaba Katherine en persona. Sin que nadie lo espere, se abalanza hacia ella agarrandole el cuello con fuerza. Ambas caen al suelo, con Elizabeth encima de Katherine. Escucha los gritos de Jeremy y Bonnie, pero no les presta atencion.

"Como te atreves a venir aqui?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Katherine apretandole mas el cuello. No recibe respuesta alguna porque enseguida es alejada de Katherine por un fuerte viento.

Se levanta con rapidez mirando a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de magia. Primero ve a Jeremy que la miraba horrorizado, pero sabe que no es el, entonces sus ojos se posan en Bonnie. En ella si nota la magia saliendo a borbotones. Con rabia se acerca a esta.

Por otro lado Elena se queda en el suelo sobando su cuello mirando a Elizabeth y a Bonnie. Ambas que se miraban retandose.

"Quien diablos eres?" Bonnie le pregunta entre dientes.

"Alguien que no quieres hacer enojar bruja." Elizabeth le dice e intenta rodear a Bonnie para llegar a Elena. Pero Bonnie la lanza lejos con un hechizo de nuevo.

Elizabeth se levanta del suelo y Bonnie enseguida usa su hechizo inductor de migraña. Esta finge estar herida y luego sonrie.

"Pierdes el tiempo bruja." Elizabeth le dice. "He estado alrededor mucho tiempo; vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso." Acelera y agarra a Bonnie por la garganta empujandola contra la pared. Su cara transformada en vampiro.

"Elizabeth" Stefan llama parado fuera de la puerta, mira a su alrededor y ve a Elena en el suelo con Jeremy junto a ella, enseguida acelera y ve si esta bien. El rostro de Elizabeth vuelve a la normalidad cuando ve a Stefan junto a Katherine.

"Porque estas ayudando a Katherine?" Pregunta entre rabia dejando a Bonnie a un lado.

"Ella no es Katherine." Stefan aclara ayudando a Elena a sus pies. "Elena es su..."

"Doppelganger." Elizabeth termina por el, ahora entendiendo todo. "Bueno, lo siento Elena, pero espero que entiendas que te confundí con la peor enemiga que he tenido. Y pues me deje llevar por la ira disculpa."

Elena solo asiente pero sin separarse de Stefan.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar." Stefan dice seriamente.

"Siento lo que paso." Elizabeth se disculpa enseguida. "Pense que era Katherine, me deje llevar por la rabia."

"Entiendo." Stefan dice. "Yo también sentí el mismo impulso cuando vi a Katherine."

"La viste." Elizabeth afirma. "Aquí en Mystic Falls? Cuando?"

"No hace mucho." Stefan responde. "Pero así de rápido llego, desapareció."

"Si, es lo que mejor sabe hacer." Elizabeth dice con rabia. "Huir como la rata que es."

"De donde conoces a Katherine?" Stefan no puede evitar preguntar.

"Hace muchos años." Elizabeth responde mirando hacia la nada unos segundos.

Cuando Stefan ve que no va a decir mas nada, hace mas presión. "Elizabeth, se que tal vez no quieres decir nada sobre ti y tu pasado, pero al menos se sincera conmigo en esta pregunta. Creo que me lo debes después de lo que hiciste allá abajo."

Elizabeth mira a Stefan antes de suspirar derrotada. "Tienes razón lo lamento. Te diré solo que la conocí hace muchos años, fuimos amigas una temporada, o eso creí yo, hasta que sin mas me traiciono con alguien de mi pasado y tuve que huir desde entonces..."

"Huir?" Stefan pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento no debería haber dicho eso." Elizabeth se disculpa otra vez. "Dios Marcos siempre me reprende por lo mismo."

"Marcos?" Stefan agarra el nombre conocido. "El hombre que también se hospeda aquí esta huyendo como tu? De quien huyen?"

"Yo... Solo." Elizabeth titubea antes de darse la vuelta hacia la ventana. "No puedo decirte. Lo tengo prohibido."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth cruzo el bosque, absorbiendo la tranquilidad y la soledad de ese lugar, apenas entro a la mansión, se percato de que no estaba sola, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo, había otra presencia en la habitación, escuchaba su respiración, antes de que pudiera ver o hacer algo, alguien la sujeto del cuello estrellándola contra la pared. El estruendo la hizo cerrar los ojos y llevar sus manos directo al cuello, intentando zafarse.

"¿Quién eres?" dijo una voz terriblemente sensual, mientras su agarre se hacia mas profundo en el cuello de Elizabeth. Ella abrió los ojos y su corazón se detuvo al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Damon Salvatore... Su Damon Salvatore. Había cambiado tremendamente; estaba más alto, y el peinado que llevaba le sentaba muchísimo mejor, estaba más fuerte, musculoso, mas... sensual.

"¿Damon?" susurra ella, enseguida sus ojos la inspeccionan terriblemente curiosos.

"El único y verdadero." Damon dice aun mirando a la chica frente a él con curiosidad. "¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Y quien eres?"

Elizabeth no respondió porque su respiración era irregular, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y eso era malo, muy malo, sentía como cada sentimiento llegaba a su cuerpo, cada dolor, cada sonrisa, santísima mierda, Damon había logrado que recuperara todos su sentimientos por él que había creído olvidados. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza. "Si me soltaras podría responder." fue lo que dijo en voz entrecortada. Cuando abre los ojos, ve los ojos azules de Damon que no dejaban los suyos, enseguida comenzaron relajarse, hasta que por fin la soltó, ella llevo sus manos al cuello acariciándolo.

"¿Quién eres?" Damon repitió. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?"

Una vez más Elizabeth no pudo responder ¿que le diría? "Hola Damon, soy tu ex que no recuerdas porque te borro la memoria y te rompió el corazón?" no, muy mala idea. Antes de que encontrara su voz para su alivio apareció Stefan que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Pero si no es mi peinado hermano?" Damon sonríe de lado.

"Damon." susurra el Salvatore menor. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh bueno. Estaba saludando a quien debo intuir es nuestra inquilina." Damon dice sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth.

Por otro lado Elizabeth cada vez se sentía peor, pensó que jamas volvería a ver a Damon, o al menos pensó que cuando la viera, la recordaría. Aunque claro era ilógico ya que ella misma le había borrado la memoria. De un momento a otro esa situación se había vuelto incomoda, Damon no dejaba de mirarla, Stefan no dejaba de mirar a Damon, y ella miraba fijamente al suelo. "Creo que voy a mi habitación." dice ella después de un silencio incomodo aun sin mirar a ninguno. No espera respuesta alguna así que empieza a subir las escaleras sintiendo la mirada de ambos hermanos sobre ella. Se detiene cuando escucha la voz de Damon.

"No me molestaría compartir habitación contigo linda." ronronea Damon.

"Damon..." Stefan replica con molestia clara en su voz.

Elizabeth por otro lado sacude la cabeza antes de terminar de subir las escaleras y desaparecer en el pasillo. Mientras caminaba sentía como su corazón se rompía poco a poco. Ese chico no era su Damon Salvatore. Era diferente, mas serio, inhumano, sin corazón. Todo eso pudo verlo en esos ojos azules que una vez habían sido suaves y tiernos. Ojos que la habían enamorado enseguida. Pero ahora no había nada de eso reflejado en ellos. Solo había frialdad y maldad en ellos. Su mirada era helada. Al llegar a su habitación cerro la puerta antes de caminar hacia la ventana aun en sus pensamientos. Unos segundos luego comenzó a llorar como una pequeña niña que no consiguió lo que quería, en cierto modo, era verdad, no lo había conseguido. Seco sus lagrimas al sentir que se aproximaban a su puerta, ¡que no sea Damon, que no sea Damon, que no sea Damon! Rogo en su mente.

"¿De dónde saliste?" Damon pregunta entrando en la habitación mirando a la joven que le daba la espalda.

"Yo creo que del estomago de mi mamá." Elizabeth responde irónicamente y a la defensiva, haciéndose a la idea de que ese hombre detrás de ella no era su Damon Salvatore. Era un completo desconocido. "¿Y tú?"

"¿Solo quiero saber quien eres?" Damon pregunta omitiendo la ironía de ella.

Elizabeth suspira con molestia antes de darse la vuelta. Se sobresalta al ver a Damon a tan solo un paso de ella. No esperaba que estuviera tan cerca. Ella lo mira y desde su altura los ojos de él se veían mas profundos. Eso le dio un leve escalofrió. "Elizabeth Whitmore." responde ella cuando encuentra su voz.

Damon alza las cejas antes de agacharse para quedar frente a frente con ella. "¿De donde te conozco?"

"¿Que te hace creer que nos conocemos?" Elizabeth pregunta sin despejar su mirada.

"Cuando llegue dijiste mi nombre." Damon afirma encogiéndose de hombros.

Elizabeth baja la vista levemente, su corazón saltaba en su pecho con miedo y nerviosismo. Una vez mas no sabia que mentira decirle.

"¿Y?" Damon pregunta llamando la atención de la muchacha de nuevo. "¿Nos conocemos?"

"No. No lo creo." Elizabeth responde después de un rato.

"Damon déjala ya." Stefan dice entrando en ese momento a la habitación.

"No le estoy haciendo nada. Solo le estoy preguntando si nos conocemos." Damon dice aun sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth. "Me dio curiosidad que dijera mi nombre cuando me vio."

El silencio incomodo que viene después hace que Elizabeth levante la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de ambos hermanos. ¡La estaban intimidando! Y eso ya la molestaba en serio. "Solo te conozco porque Jeremy y los demás han hablado de ti." ella dice señalando a Damon. "Te vi, y por tus características creí que eras Damon Salvatore. Ahora aclare sus dudas?" No espera respuesta de ninguno, solo niega con la cabeza. "Voy a salir." dice antes de pasar por medio de los dos. A mitad de escalera escucha el grito de Damon.

"A la noche nos vemos bebe."

Elizabeth sacude la cabeza con rabia antes de salir de la casa a toda velocidad hacia los bosques, necesitaba despejar su mente y el mejor lugar para eso era la naturaleza.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon se detiene para ver a una banda de músicos, luego nota a un hombre pintando un lienzo grande, advierte a Elizabeth que observaba cómo el hombre pintaba también. Con lentitud se acerca a ella, que enseguida se da cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Que hace una dama tan hermosa sola?" susurra Damon en la oreja de Elizabeth.

"¿Que quieres?" pregunta Elizabeth alejándose de Damon. "¿Comenzar una pelea? Pues déjame decirte que tus estadísticas de ganar son muy bajas."

"Ruda. Me gusta." Damon dice haciendo que Elizabeth rodara sus ojos.

"Pero no te preocupes, no he venido a eso." Damon dice riéndose, ganándose una mirada de reojo de Elizabeth.

"¿Por qué me sigues?" le pregunta ella volteándose a mirarlo.

"Este es un lugar público." Damon dice alzando las manos. "Puede venir quien quiera, ademas yo solo pasaba por aquí. Te vi y quise saludar."

"Lárgate." Es lo único que responde ella antes de mirar hacia el pintor de nuevo. "Quiero estar sola."

"Increíble, ¿no?" Damon pregunta omitiendo a Elizabeth. Ambos observan la pintura ahora. "No entiendo porque ves esto. ¿Acaso pintas?"

"No, pero me gusta admirar." Elizabeth dice entretenida con la pintura. "Cada artista tiene una historia, ya sabes."

Damon frunce el ceño mirándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "De verdad? ¿Y cual crees que es su historia?"

Elizabeth se queda callada unos segundos meditando la pregunta mientras aun miraba la pintura. "Está enojado, oscuro, no se siente seguro y no sabe qué hacer al respecto, desea poder controlar a sus demonios en lugar de que sus demonios lo controlen."

Los ojos de Damon brillan antes de desviar su atención del pintor, sonriendo tristemente. Antes de mirar a Elizabeth que sin saberlo lo había descrito completamente.

"O tal vez sólo bebió demasiado esta noche." Elizabeth dice al mirar a Damon. "Lo siento, a veces pienso mas allá de lo que ven mis ojos."

"Creo que probablemente tenías razón la primera vez." Damon responde mirándola aun.

"Tal vez." Elizabeth dice. "Ahora cambiando un poco de tema. Espero que lo que paso en tu casa no se repita. Tratemos de tolerarnos en la presencia del otro. Así llevaremos la fiesta en paz."

"No prometo nada." Damon responde a la defensiva de nuevo.

"Claro que no." Elizabeth replica enojándose.

"Así que tu seras la victima y yo el malo como siempre." Damon dice sonriendo con sarcasmo.

"Tu lo has dicho." Elizabeth dice cruzándose de brazos. "Tienes fama de ser bueno siendo malo, ahora sabré si lo que se dice de ti, es mentira o… verdad."

Ambos se quedan mirando directamente a los ojos. Para consternación de Elizabeth, Damon Salvatore aun tenia la mirada más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y eso era decir mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth no tenía ni una semana en Mystic Falls, y ya Damon tenia todo patas arriba. A ella la tenia loca con sus sarcasmos y bromas de mal gusto. Efectivamente, el ya no era el Damon Salvatore que había conocido. Tal vez ese lado malo siempre había estado allí, pero había salido cuando se transformaron en vampiro.

Stefan y Elena se han ido a la casa de Bonnie. ¿Por qué? Elizabeth no tenia idea, pero todos han estado algo misteriosos, ella sabia que bruja la ponía nerviosa, pues no se puede indagar en sus recuerdos, quizás intaban indagar sobre ella.

La cosa era así, Damon estaba en la planta baja, No hace nada, No hay sangre, Y Elizabeth estaba en su cuarto, Tratando de no hacer nada, Pero si era imposible, Ojiazul No Dejo de hacer ruido.

¿Qué es lo que realmente te interesa?

"¿Quieres?" Damon pregunta ofreciéndole el cuello de una chica pobre a Elizabeth cuando la ve.

"No me gusta que la comida este semi muerta". Elizabeth dice haciendo una mueca. "¿Tu limpiaras esto?"

"Nop" Damon sonríe. "Elena, Stefan, o quizás tu".

La vida del cabello rubio, hasta que esta cae al suelo sin vida; Aun omitiendo a Elizabeth va y pone música.

Enojada Elizabeth camina hasta el equipo de agarrando el control apagándolo. Deja de moverse Mirándola, antes de caminar hasta ella, el aparato de sus manos volviendo a encender.

"No quiero música". Elizabeth dice enojada ahora

"Pues yo si". Damon le dice antes de darle la espalda.

Ahora segada por la rabia Elizabeth lo sigue agarrándose por la espalda rompiéndole el cuello. Se queda mirando el cuerpo inerte del salvatore mayor cayendo cerca de la escalera. Soltando un bufido se gira sobre los talones comenzando a arreglar el desastre. Al rato se siente la puerta abrirse, Stefan mira todo el lugar, gracias a Dios no venia con nadie mas.

"Qué paso aquí?" Pregunta Stefan mientras se encaminaba hasta Elizabeth.

"Tu hermano ha hecho una fiesta". Elizabeth dados cruzándose de brazos. "Se ha ha pasado de maravilla".

"¿Dónde está?" Stefan pregunta buscándolo con la mirada.

"A las orillas de la escalera". Elizabeth responde encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de sonreír inocentemente. "Con el cuello roto".

Stefan sonríe solo un poco antes de ir allí. Elizabeth escucha detalladamente como deja a Damon en su cama.

Luego de un rato, Stefan volviera a irse, Elizabeth había terminado de limpiar todo, como Damon vuelve a la vida, y me siento que llega a su lado. Ella voltea y ve que está enfadado, sus facciones contraídas lo decían todo. "¿Cómo estuvo el sueño?"

"No te rompo el cuello solo porque soy un caballero." Damon dice con los dientes apretados.

Elizabeth suelta una carcajada. Antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente. "Gracias? pero dejarme decirte que eso no es un punto a favor."

"Debes saber que esto acaba la tregua." Damon dice dando un paso mas cerca de Elizabeth.

"Da igual." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros con fastidio. Le da la espalda para alejarse, pero da como tres pasos, cuando el la toma del brazo haciéndola girar, ambos quedando terriblemente juntos, ni el viento podía pasar por sus anatomías.

"Puedes irte a la mierda Elizabeth Whitmore." Susurra Damon con rabia antes de marcharse.

Elizabeth se queda petrificada unos segundos, impresionada. Damon Salvatore acababa de mandarla a la mierda, wuau, le agradaba ese vampiro, era la primera persona que mandaba a la mierda a Elizabeth Whitmore.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth se queda allí por un momento sin saber que hacer, lo único que sabe es que Damon y Stefan no podrían detener a ese vampiro. Si lo dejaba escapar podría decirle a Klaus que ella estaba viva, y que estaba en Mistic Falls. El miedo de ser descubierta Elizabeth no pensó que los demás descubrirían lo que era en realidad. Acelero rápidamente deteniéndose en medio de la carretera, a lo lejos vio al auto acercándose a toda velocidad. Cerro los ojos y levanto una de sus manos con la palma abierta. De lejos Damon y Stefan se detuvieron al verla.

"Que esta haciendo?" Damon pregunta confundido.

A Stefan no le da tiempo de responder porque en ese momento Elizabeth abre los ojos mirando el auto mas cerca. Los dos hermanos quedan anonadados cuando ven que el auto casi choca con Elizabeth, pero antes que lo haga el auto choca con una pared invisible haciendo que se sarande antes de detenerse frente a Elizabeth, que mira aun el auto y baja su mano luego.

"Es una bruja?" Stefan susurra impresionado al ver por primera vez un vampiro siendo bruja a la vez. Damon estaba igual de impactado aunque intento ocultarlo mas. Ambos hermanos aceleraron llegando al auto accidentado. Cruzan miradas con Elizabeth que esta sangrando un poco por la nariz. Damon la observa y le hace señas. Elizabeth entiende rápidamente y se limpia la nariz, cuando ve su mano esta manchada de sangre.

"Creo que hay mucho que debes explicarnos Elizabeth." Damon le dice cruzándose de brazos. "Has estado escondiendo mas secretos de lo que pensábamos. Creo que merecemos saber la verdad."

Elizabeth respira hondo y mira a ambos hermanos que la observan. "Tienen razón, les debo la verdad, pero no se los diré aquí. Primero arreglen su problema y los veré en la pensión." Ella los observa un poco antes de acelerar lejos de ellos.

"Bien." Damon dice sentándose en uno de los muebles mirando a Elizabeth. "Es hora de las respuestas."

"Empezare diciendo que soy una híbrida (Vampira/ Bruja), en otras palabras una abominación para el equilibrio de la naturaleza." Elizabeth comienza. "Mi madre era bruja y mi padre un vampiro..."

"Espera." Stefan interviene. "Como puede ser tu padre un vampiro? Hasta donde se no podemos procrear."

Elizabeth suspira. Iba a ser difícil explicarles todo. "Yo tampoco se que sucedió. Mi madre me dijo solamente que había hecho un hechizo que transformo a mi padre en humano solo por una noche, y pues quedo embarazada de mi."

Damon se sienta mas derecho interesado en la conversación al igual que Stefan. "No sabia que eso se podía hacer."

"Al parecer si se puede." Elizabeth dice. "Aunque requiere de mucha fuerza para hacer ese hechizo. El caso es que nací siendo una híbrida. Empece a hacer magia a temprana edad, y mi lado vampiro se activo en mi adolescencia."

"Es decir la edad que tienes ahora." Stefan le dice.

"Si, la edad humana." Elizabeth afirma mirando sus manos ahora. "Les guarde el secreto porque hace años hice una promesa, jure que no usaría mas la magia, y así lo hice, hasta hoy."

"Por que?" Damon interviene por fin.

"Como cualquier vampiro viejo, tengo enemigos." Elizabeth les dice. "Muchos en realidad. Están los viajeros, y Klaus."

"Quienes son ellos?" Stefan le pregunta.

"Klaus es mi enemigo jurado de hace siglos." Elizabeth mira a ambos hermanos. "Es un original, me ha perseguido toda mi vida y he logrado burlarlo. Y los viajeros son prácticamente sus sirvientes que me han perseguido también con tal de entregarme a Klaus y saldar deudas. Otros simplemente me odian y quieren matarme. Por eso me sentí acorralada cuando supe que ese era un viajero, enseguida pensé que si escapaba iría corriendo hacia Klaus y le diría donde estoy. Hasta la ultima vez fingí que estaba muerta y el lo creyó, no quiero que sepa que estuve viva todo este tiempo. Porque de seguro vendrá por mi."

"Tienes una vida complicada Elizabeth." Stefan le dice impactado por la historia.

"Así que entenderé si no me quieren mas aquí." Elizabeth les dice. "Les mentí, abusando de la confianza que me dieron." voltea mirando a Damon, frunce el ceño y cambia su frase. "La confianza que me diste Stefan." Damon Resopla. "Así que creo que sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero ponerlos en peligro por mi culpa."

"Claro que no vas a ningún lado" Stefan le dice. "Marcos antes de irse nos dejo a tu cargo."

"Que?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Si. No nos explico porque quería que te cuidáramos, pero nos pidió que mantuviéramos un ojo en ti." Stefan le dice mirando entre Elizabeth y Damon. "Así que no te iras a ningún lado, nosotros jamas negamos asilo a ninguna persona que necesite ayuda. Cierto Damon?"

Stefan le pregunta a Damon y este se queda pensativo mirando a Elizabeth. "Si claro hermano, lo que digas."

El sarcasmo de Damon no paso desapercibido por Elizabeth pero lo ignoro. "Gracias de verdad Stefan, es un alivio, pensé que iba a estar huyendo a todos lugares desconocidos."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth entra a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Stefan y Caroline venían caminando por el pasillo, se detienen cuando la ven.

"Ya puedes salir a la luz del sol?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Caroline.

"Si, Bonnie ayudo con el hechizo." dice Caroline. "Te gusta?" pregunta enseñándole a Elizabeth su anillo.

"Es lindo." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mentirosa y lo peor es que tendré que llevarlo por el resto de mi vida." Caroline se queja ganando una sonrisa de Elizabeth.

"En serio. Me gusta." Elizabeth le asegura, pero Caroline niega antes de salir de la casa.

"Iremos a cazar algo, tiene que comer y le enseñare unas técnicas." dice Stefan. "Vienes?"

Elizabeth duda un poco, recordando las ordenes de Marcos de que se mantuviera fuera de foco. Pero estaba aburrida de estar todos los días encerrada en cuatro paredes. "Esta bien. Solo no ataquen a las ardillas frente a mi, es un poco raro." le pide ella y el asiente divertido.

* * *

"Entonces. Que hago cuando vea al conejo?" pregunta Caroline de nuevo mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

"Lo persigues, lo atrapas, y te alimentas." repite Stefan.

Elizabeth hace una mueca de desagrado. No creía que hubiera sido muy buena idea haber venido con ellos, pero todo valía para no aburrirse en su habitación.

"Matar adorables e indefensos animales, no es el primer paso para convertirte en un asesino en serie?" pregunta Caroline.

"Bueno. Te has saltado lo de asesino en serie, y te has ido directa a vampiro." Stefan se detiene. "Caroline, si no te estas tomando esto en serio, creo que deberías decírmelo."

"No. Si que lo tomo en serio." Caroline se detiene cuando mira a Stefan que la miraba como un padre mira a su hijo para que le cuente la verdad. "Lo juro. Es solo que no he visto el sol en días. Y todos están en la laguna, divirtiéndose. Matt esta ahí y por fin me dijo que me quiere, pero he estado evitándolo. Y ahora, tu quieres que yo coma conejos. Y estoy algo asustada."

Elizabeth sonríe al igual que Stefan.

"No es gracioso." se queja Caroline

"No, no, nada de esto es gracioso, en serio." le asegura Stefan. "Es solo que cuando alguien se convierte en vampiro, todo su comportamiento natural es amplificado."

"Que quieres decir?" Caroline frunce el ceño.

"Me refiero a que como humano me preocupaba mucho por las personas y por lo que sentían. Si les estaba haciendo daño, yo lo sentía." Las dos chicas escuchaban atentas a cada cosa que decía. "Y me sentía culpable si era yo el que se los hacia. Y como vampiro todo eso se amplifica."

"Entonces, estas diciendo que soy una insegura neurótica y descontrolada que consume crack?" pregunta Caroline. Elizabeth no puede evitar reír.

"No lo iba a decir así, pero si." le responde Stefan. "Escucha, vamos a cazar y después iremos a la laguna."

"De verdad?" pregunta Caroline emocionada.

"Si, estar con personas mientras estoy contigo me ayudara a ayudarte a controlarte."

"Okay." dice Caroline feliz.

"Pueden cazar otra cosa que no sea conejos?" les pide Elizabeth hablando por primera vez.

"No, ahora ayúdame a buscar un lindo conejo para que pueda comer y así me acompañaras a ir con Matt y mezclarte con otras personas." Caroline dice tomando el brazo de Elizabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Por qué lo miras con tu mirada de vampiro serio?" pregunta Caroline cuando Sefan miraba a Mason Lockwood.

"Mi que? Mi "mirada de vampiro serio"?" pregunta Stefan

"Es diferente a tu mirada de "vampiro preocupado". Ninguna de las dos dista demasiado de tu mirada de "Hey, es martes!" se burla Caroline.

Elizabeth sonríe mientras ayudaba a bajar las cosas del auto.

"Ah, ya entiendo. Tu crees que soy demasiado serio?" pregunta Stefan

"No lo iba a decir así, pero si." Caroline copia sus palabras. "Voy a buscar a Matt, te dejo con el señor "no soy aburrido" le dice a Elizabeth antes de irse.

Elizabeth mira a Stefan. "Vamos a vigilarla de cerca o piensas darte un chapuzón?" pregunta divertida.

"Enserio ustedes creen que soy muy aburrido." afirma Stefan.

"Solo un poco." murmura Elizabeth.

"Vamos a darnos su chapuzón." Stefan dice antes de alejarse.

Elizabeth ve a Stefan caminando hacia donde estaban todos los chicos columpiándose de la cuerda para caer al agua.

"En serio vas hacerlo?" pregunta ella y el asiente.

"Puede haber dos hermanos Salvatores divertidos." Stefan sonríe, pero Elizabeth hace una mueca al recordar a Damon.

"Preferiría que solo hubiera uno." Dice entre dientes.

"Enserio?" pregunta Stefan. "Pensé que tu y Damon estaban intentando tolerarse."

"Solo fingimos hacerlo delante de todos." Elizabeth lo interrumpe secamente. "Y de verdad no vine aquí para hablar de él."

"Esta bien." sonríe Stefan antes de mirar detrás de Elizabeth. Cuando ella voltea ve a Matt dejando a Caroline sola. Parecían enojados.

"Vamos." Stefan dice caminando hacia Caroline seguido de Elizabeth. "Hey, he visto eso. Obligaste a esa chica a irse."

"Si, se lo merecía." gruñe Caroline.

"Caroline, nadie merece que jueguen con sus mentes por razones superficiales." Stefan reprocha enseguida.

"Por que todos defienden a la maldita Amy Bradley?!" Caroline dice con rabia

"A nadie le importa Amy." Elizabeth interviene por Stefan. "No puedes dejarte llevar por cosas tan pequeñas. Todos sabemos que le gustas a Matt y que el jamas te lastimaría o dejaría por otra persona."

"Mi nueva personalidad me está matando." Caroline se queja.

"Deberías ir y hablar con Matt." Elizabeth sugiere ganándose una sonrisa de Caroline antes de irse.

* * *

"Aveces no piensas en todo lo que te has perdido de la vida por ser un vampiro?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Stefan. Mientras estaban sentados a la orilla del lago vigilando de lejos a Caroline.

"Siempre quise casarme y tener hijos. Verlos crecer y envejecer." Stefan sonríe levemente. "Cuando estoy con Elena, aveces olvido lo que soy y me veo haciendo todas esas cosas con ella."

Elizabeth sonríe sintiendo algo dentro de ella removiéndose. Habia pasado tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien hablar así de la persona que amaba. Stefan le había hecho recordar todas las veces que su mamá y papá le contaban como se conocieron y cuando se casaron.

Se alegraba que Elena hubiese encontrado una persona tan especial como Stefan.

"Me gustas." murmura Elizabeth ganándose que Stefan volteara a mirarla. "Y creo que eres perfecto para Elena. El escucharte hablar así de ella me hace entender que ustedes deben estar juntos."

"Hace tiempo no hablaba así con alguien." Stefan sonríe levemente. "Lexi ha sido mi única mejor amiga y hablar con ella siempre me hacia sentir bien y en confianza."

"Estas diciendo que somos mejores amigos?" Elizabeth pregunta con una sonrisa que hace reír a Stefan.

"Solo si quieres." Murmura el

"Claro que quiero." Elizabeth sigue sonriendo. "Jamas había podido hacer amigos, por estar en constante huida."

"Entonces somos mejores amigos." dice Stefan y Elizabeth asiente.

"Es hora de mover las fiesta!" grita un chico. "Tyler nos quiere fuera de aquí!"

"Iré a buscar a Caroline." Stefan se levanta.

"Voy por el auto." Elizabeth se levanta tomando la manta donde estaban sentados. Camina entre los chicos hasta llegar al auto.

Siente su teléfono vibrar, cuando lo saca. Era un numero desconocido.

"Hola." Contesta con cautela.

"Elizabeth? Soy Elena. Encontramos algunas cosas sobre los lobos." dice Elena. "Stefan no contesta su teléfono y estoy preocupada. Esta contigo?"

"Fue a buscar a Caroline." Elizabeth responde mirando alrededor.

"Tienes que decirle que tenga cuidado, hoy es luna llena." Elena dice en tono preocupado.

"Entonces es cierto lo de los lobos." Elizabeth murmura con frustración.

"Si, hay algo que descubrimos y me preocupa." murmura Elena.

Elizabeth se tensa enseguida. "Que cosa"

"La mordida de lobos es letal para los vampiros"

"Iré a buscar a Caroline y Stefan." Elizabeth dice preocupada ahora.

"Nosotros ya nos vamos, creo que nos veremos en casa." Elena dice después de un silencio.

"Esta bien, adiós."

Elizabeth guarda su teléfono antes de regresar al lago para buscar a Stefan y Caroline.

Ve algunos autos irse y personas caminando un poco borrachos, pero Caroline y Stefan no estaba.

Saca su teléfono marcandole a Stefan y Caroline, pero ninguno de los dos contesta.

Mira hacia el bosque mientras decidia si ir a buscarlos o no. Sin pensarlo dos veces entra pero solo había arboles y silencio.

Agudiza sus sentidos enseguida para captar cualquier sonido. "Caroline!" grita pero no hay respuesta. "Stefan!"

Enseguida escucha un ruido detrás de ella, cuando voltea no veo nada.

"Elizabeth!" llega Stefan y Caroline a velocidad vampirica. "Tenemos que irnos."

Stefan empuja a Elizabeth para caminar rápido. "Que pasa?"

"Algo nos está siguiendo." dice Caroline.

"Un lobo." aclara Stefan.

"Elena llamo, dijo que habían descubierto algunas cosas de los lobos y entre ellas que su mordida es letal para los vampiros." Elizabeth dice recordando la llamada.

"Hey!" Se detienen cuando Tyler salio de la nada. "Que pasa?" pregunta al verlos casi corriendo.

"Nada." Stefan da un paso frente a Elizabeth y Caroline para protegerlas.

"Ya casi todos se fueron y ustedes debe.."

"AH!" el grito de Caroline interrumpe a Tyler, cuando voltean a verla. Ven a un lobo sobre ella.

"STEFAN! AYÚDAME!" suplica Caroline.

Stefan corre hacia ella empujando al lobo lejos. Sin pensarlo Elizabeth corre hasta Caroline para ayudarla a levantarse. Ve que el lobo estaba a punto de atacar a Stefan, pero Tyler lo detiene.

"No! Son mis amigos! Déjalos en paz!" le grita. El lobo gruñe antes de irse rápidamente. Era cierto, los Lockwood tenia que ver con los lobos.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth resagada de los ojos de los demás, escuchaba las palabras de Carol Lockwood. "Todo esto es parte de, los continuos esfuerzos de la sociedad histórica de devolver a la comunidad. Gracias a la generosa donación de la familia Fell. Ahora nos encontramos en el sitio de nuestro nuevo parque público. Gracias a todos los que han mostrado hasta hoy para echar una mano."

Mientras observaba a la multitud. Ve a Stefan por lo que camina hacia él. "Hey."

Stefan sonríe cuando la ve. "Hey, Elizabeth. Creí que no vendrías."

"No iba a hacerlo, pero decidí integrarme mas con las personas." En ese momento se acerca a ellos Mason Lockwood caminando con una caja.

"Hola." Él asiente con la cabeza hacia Elizabeth. "Soy Mason."

"Elizabeth." Dice ella asintiendo. El asiente antes de volverse a Stefan. "Stefan, ¿verdad? El otro Salvatore."

"El agradable." Stefan sonríe. "En realidad estaba buscándote. Me gustaría ofrecer una disculpa."

"No estoy interesado." Mason dice moviendo la cabeza.

"Mira, Mason. Damon actuó impulsivamente. Él hace eso." Stefan dice. "Si tu y Damon se mantienen en la garganta del otro, alguien inocente va a salir lastimado y no quiero eso. Tienes familia aquí, así que puedo imaginar que no quieres que pase. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si acaban de dejar todo la cosa de macho alfa y hacen una tregua?" "He hecho la misma oferta a tu hermano. Se volvió hacia abajo con un cuchillo." Mason rie con ironía.

"Él cometió un error." Elizabeth no puede evitar intervenir. "Stefan está aquí para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos cometan otro."

"Dile a tu hermano que cuide su espalda." Mason dice tratando de alejarse, pero Stefan toma su brazo.

"Bueno, supongo que sólo tiene que preocuparse durante la luna llena. De lo contrario, no eres tan fuerte, estoy en lo cierto? O habrías matado a Damon por ahora. Hay uno de ustedes. Hay dos de nosotros. Creo que eres el que tiene que cuidarse las espaldas." Stefan amenaza.

"Si él viene a mí..."

"No lo hará." Stefan interrumpe, a Mason extendiendo su mano.

Elizabeth suspira con alivio al ver que ambos se dan la mano antes de que Mason se aleja sin decir mas. "¿Qué haces?" Escucha una voz molesta detrás de ella, cuando voltea ve a Damon de pie detrás de Stefan con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Negociando la paz en tu nombre." Dice Stefan, volviéndose hacia su hermano.

"No quiero la paz." Damon dice secamente.

"Consideramos que es el día opuesto." Stefan se encoge de hombros.

"Stefan, por favor, dime que no piensas seriamente que un apretón de manos resuelve nuestro problema." Damon pregunta.

"No, en realidad creo que a la primera oportunidad que Mason Lockwood reciba, te clavara una estaca en el corazón y luego una a través del mío, todo porque trataste. Así que gracias, porque no tenemos suficientes problemas." Stefan dice con rabia antes de asentir a Elizabeth y alejarse dejándola sola con Damon.

"Damon, él sólo está tratando de ayudar." Ella rompe el silencio mientras Damon solo se le queda mirando.

"No quiero su ayuda si eso es lo que va a manejarlo."

"No tienes remedio." Elizabeth dice molesta alejándose de Damon.

"¿A donde vas?" Damon pregunta cuando la ve alejarse.

"Lejos de ti claro esta." Elizabeth dice sin parar de caminar, a los segundos siente a Damon seguirla.

"¿Por que me odias tanto?" el pregunta alcanzándola.

Elizabeth suelta un bufido mirándolo de reojo. "¿En verdad vas a preguntar?"

"Solo quiero entender." Damon dice aun siguiéndola.

Molesta se voltea encarandolo. "¿Porque no dejas de seguirme?"

"Estoy aburrido, y no se a quien mas molestar." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues busca a alguien mas. Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien mas que no te soporte." Dice Elizabeth molesta.

"No creo que encuentre a nadie que se moleste tan rápido como tu." Damon dice.

Elizabeth lo mira antes de alejarse de nuevo. Y como antes el sigue detrás de ella.

"¿Oye como es que alguien tan de años como tu no sabia nada sobre hombres lobo?" Damon empieza cortando el silencio.

Elizabeth respira hondo, sabiendo que el no la dejaría en paz. "Solo sabia rumores, y como no era una amenaza tan importante como la que me seguía, jamas me detuve a investigar si era cierto o no."

"Bueno, podrías ayudar ahora." Damon dice ganándose su atención.

"Lo estoy haciendo." Elizabeth afirma. "He estado ayudando a Stefan a investigar..."

"Podrías ayudarme a mi." Damon interrumpe.

"Si claro, ayudar al hombre que esta acostumbrado a los ataques furtivos como hiciste con un cuchillo de plata anoche." Elizabeth dice deteniéndose de nuevo.

"Oh, vamos, era un buen plan." El dice restandole importancia.

"Sí, hasta que el hombre lobo sacó el cuchillo y sabes, no murió." Ella dice con ironía ganándose una sonrisa de Damon.

"Bueno, no todo sale como uno espera." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Entonces ¿qué dices?"

"No lo creo." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos. "Pero lo pensare."

"Eso esta bien." Damon dice antes de ver a Liz no muy lejos. "Oye Liz."

La mujer voltea mirándolos, antes de acercarse a ellos.

"Hey, te vi con Mason antes. ¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunta Damon a medida que ella se acercaba.

"Sólo le pregunté si podía ayudar con la limpieza en el bosque." Liz dice sonando un poco nerviosa.

"Para eso estamos aquí. Pon a Elizabeth y a mi a trabajar. Debemos ir ayudarlo?" Damon le pregunta cortésmente.

"Oh no. Ya sabes, él es... Estoy segura de que está bien." Liz dice mirando alrededor.

"¿Estás bien, Liz?" Damon pide recogiendo en el ambiente extraño que estaba recibiendo. "Pareces molesta."

"Es Caroline. Tuvimos una discusión." Liz dice.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" pregunta Damon.

"No. Gracias. Es sólo habilidades parentales horribles dando sus frutos con creces." Liz dice con tristeza antes de alejarse.

Enseguida Damon agarra el brazo de Elizabeth.

"Oye que te pasa." Elizabeth se queja mirando alrededor, fácilmente podría soltarse pero con tanta gente alrededor tendría que mantener la fachada. "A donde vamos?"

"Haremos entrar en razón a Blondie." Él dice mientras caminaban hacia Caroline.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Damon le pregunta a Caroline refiriéndose a Elena que se aleja cuando ellos llegan.

"No te preocupes por eso. Discusiones de enamorados." Caroline dice.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan perra con tu madre?" Damon cambia su pregunta.

"Eso a ti no te importa." Caroline sonríe antes de alejarse.

"Te importa Liz." murmura Elizabeth.

"¿Que?" pregunta Damon volteando a mirarla.

"Te importa Liz, en verdad la consideras tu amiga." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos.

"No, recuerda, soy un vampiro." Damon entrecierra sus ojos hacia ella.

"Mentiroso. Ademas quien dice que los vampiros no pueden tener amigos, ni preocuparse por ellos?" pregunta Elizabeth antes de alejarse para buscar a Stefan.

* * *

Se detiene cerca de la mesa de limonadas, mirando alrededor para ver si veía a Stefan. Lo ve no muy lejos de ella hablando con Elena. Sin querer empieza a escuchar la conversación, Elena enfrentaba a Stefan. "¿Todavía te preocupas por Katherine?" Stefan alzó la vista hacia ella. "No es así. Por favor, no conviertas esto en algo que no es."

"Así que esto no es para la discusión. ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?" Elena pregunta con amargura. Stefan sacude la cabeza.

"No, estoy diciendo que esto no está en discusión en este momento porque tenemos oídos en nosotros." Como Elena mira alrededor Elizabeth se esconde detrás de una pila de cajas. Después de un momento Elena pregunta en voz baja. "Está bien, ¿cuándo?"

"No sé." Stefan dice encogiéndose de hombros. "La vi Stefan. Es como que somos la misma persona. ¿Cómo podrías odiarla y estar enamorado de mí?"

"Estás llegando. No soy Damon." Stefan dice molesto.

Elizabeth sale detrás de las cajas mirando a la pareja de nuevo.

"¿Qué tal si no traemos a Damon en este momento?" Elena dice molesta.

Stefan suspira. "Sabes, no puedo, no puedo seguir con esto, Elena."

"Está bien, Stefan. Lo que sea." Ella se aleja de él, como Stefan se va en la dirección opuesta.

"Tu sirves aquí?" la voz hace que Elizabeth se sobresalte un poco, maldiciéndose por dentro por estar tan descuidada. Cuando voltea ve a Mason sonriendo con una disculpa en sus ojos. "Lo siento, no quería asustarte."

"Esta bien." Elizabeth dice antes de mirar alrededor.

"Entonces, sirves aquí o..." Mason deja la pregunta en el aire llamando la atención de Elizabeth de nuevo.

"Oh, no yo... No sirvo aquí." Ella dice mirando alrededor buscando a la niña que había visto antes. "Aquí había una chica sirviéndola."

"Oh, no importa. Yo lo haré." Mason dice sonriendo antes de servirse el mismo la limonada. "¿Quieres que te sirva una?"

"No gracias." Elizabeth niega enseguida.

"Hola, Mason." Damon llega de la nada. "Trabajando duro?"

"Estoy haciendo mi parte." Asiente Mason tomando un sorbo de limonada.

"Te oí hablando con Stefan." dice Damon.

"Si. La gente aquí es agradable." Dice Mason guiñándole un ojo a Elizabeth.

"Sí, mucho mejor que yo." Damon dice ignorando el cambio que Mason y Elizabeth acababan de tener.

"Agradable puede ser sobrevalorado." Mason dice.

"Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba!" Exclama Damon sonriendo.

"Toma, para que no te deshidrates." Mason dice dándole su limonada a Damon, antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Ten un buen día, Elizabeth."

Mientras se alejaba, Stefan se une a ellos. Mirando a Elizabeth con preocupación. "Por favor, dime que no eran más que la unión."

Elizabeth esta a punto de decir algo cuando Damon la corta. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el drama falso en tu relación?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Stefan se hace el tonto.

"Oh, vamos, tú y Elena no lucharon. En especial, no por mí." Damon dice irónico.

"Basta Damon." Stefan gruñe.

Damon se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro antes de beber de su limonada escupiendola inmediatamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Stefan pregunta, caminando al lado de Damon.

Elizabeth, sin embargo, toma el vaso de Damon tomando un muy pequeño sorbo de limonada. Pone la copa tan pronto como el líquido toca sus labios, reconociendo la verbena inmediatamente.

"Verbena. Verbena." Damon sigue tosiendo.

Elizabeth mira a su alrededor pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Vamos, debes tomar agua." Elizabeth dice ayudando a Stefan a alejar a Damon de todas las personas, pero primero toma una botella de agua. Cuando están lo bastante lejos se detienen y ella le ofrece la botella. Enjuaga su boca y escupe el agua.

"Voy a matarlo." Damon gruñe.

"No. Calmate. Simplemente calmate." Stefan ordena. Mira a su alrededor; sin creer lo que iba a decir, pero su hermano estaba en lo cierto, Mason se estaba poniendo peligroso.

"No me gusta, pero él está haciendo amenazas. Nos podría exponer. Tenemos que ponerlo abajo."

"Está bien." Damon asiente con la cabeza. "Vamos a hacerlo."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño. "No lo entienden, ¿verdad? Esto probablemente sea un truco, lo más probable es que la sheriff los tenga en la mira."

"Tenemos que hacer algo, Elizabeth." Stefan niega con la cabeza.

"Él está en el deber de basura en el bosque." Damon dice y Stefan asiente con la cabeza.

"Entonces, vamos." Dice Stefan antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "No creo que sea conveniente que vengas con nosotros."

"Por que no?" Elizabeth pregunta cruzando los brazos. "Alguien tiene que sacarlos de problemas."

"No, Elizabeth. No estoy arriesgándome a eso." Stefan dice negándose. "Le prometí a Marcos que te mantendría lejos de problemas. Así que es mejor que regreses a la pensión, y esperes allí."

Elizabeth duda un poco mirando a los dos hermanos antes de asentir. "Está bien."

Damon y Stefan se vuelven para alejarse, pero ella los detiene.

"Espera. Ten cuidado." Ella dice mirando a Stefan, pero se siente mal de forma automática. Así que sus ojos se mueven a Damon. "Ambos."

Ellos asienten antes de dirigirse a los bosques.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaban manteniendo a Liz en el sótano de la planta baja hasta que pudieran dejarla ir. Caroline fue a su casa para conseguir algo de ropa.

Stefan entra en la habitación y Elizabeth le sonríe. "¡Oye! Tienes algún conejito en ti?"

Él sonríe sentándose a su lado. "Sí, me siento mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Dónde está Elena?"

"En la planta baja con Liz hasta que Caroline vuelva." Elizabeth dice mirando alrededor.

En ese momento llega Caroline viéndose cansada. "Hola."

"Oye." Elizabeth secunda levantándose del sofá junto con Stefan.

"Estas lista?" Stefan pregunta dando un paso cerca de Caroline.

Ella asiente antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Quieres venir abajo conmigo?"

"¿Yo?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida. Cuando Caroline asiente acepta. "Esta bien."

Ambas siguen a Stefan hasta el sótano.

"Cuando la verbena salga de tu sistema te obligare a olvidar todo y serás una mujer libre." escuchan la voz de Damon.

"Puedes mantener a Caroline lejos de mi, por favor?" pide Liz. "No quiero verla."

Caroline, Stefan y Elizabeth se detienen a medio camino.

"Es tu hija, Liz." murmura Damon.

"Ya no lo es, mi hija se ha ido." Liz dice secamente.

"No tienes ni idea de lo equivocada que estas." Damon trata de hacerla entrar en razón.

Caroline sube las escaleras huyendo de las palabras de su propia madre. Elizabeth la ve irse antes de ver a Stefan caminar a otra habitación. Ella lo sigue y lo ve agarrando una bolsa de sangre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Katherine tomó un poco de verbena todos los días y construyo una tolerancia. Yo podría hacer lo mismo con la sangre. Podría aprender a controlarme en ello."

"Pero, no tienes que hacerlo, Stefan..." Elizabeth trata de explicar, pero el la detiene.

"Casi muero esta noche, Elizabeth. Porque estaba demasiado débil." murmura en voz baja.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Escuchan la voz de Elena en la puerta y se ve preocupada.

Elizabeth mira a Stefan antes de salir dejando a la pareja solos. Camina por las escaleras y se encuentra con Caroline sentada sola en el sofá. "Crei que ya te habias ido a casa."

"No puedo ir a casa." solloza Caroline de repente.

"¿Por qué no?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa.

"Por qué estoy asustada." Caroline susurra.

"¿Por que estas asustada?" Elizabeth se sienta al lado de Caroline enseguida. Cuando ella no dice nada presiona. "Se que no me conoces, pero puedes decirme."

"Katherine va a estar ahí, y ella va a querer que le diga todo lo que sucedió hoy." Caroline respira hondo antes de seguir hablando. "Me dijo que los espiara y se lo cantara todo."

"Lo se." Elizabeth confiesa. Ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Caroline. "Conozco las estrategias de Katherine. Y aunque no te conozco mucho, se que jamas tratarías de lastimar a Elena y Stefan. Se que Katherine te ha estado obligando o amenazando."

"Tienes razón." Caroline asegura. "Ella me amenazo con lastimar a Matt. Te juro que le tengo mucho miedo."

"Te creo." Elizabeth la tranquiliza.

"¿No entiendo porque esta haciendo todo esto, que quiere?" Caroline dice entre sollozos.

"No lo se." murmura Elizabeth. "Pero si se que no es nada bueno, viniendo de ella."

Caroline se acerca a Elizabeth recargando su cabeza sobre las piernas de esta. Elizabeth se tensa un poco sin saber que hacer, pero Caroline no lo nota porque empieza a llorar de verdad. En pocos minutos se queda dormida.

Elizabeth se levanta lentamente mientras la acomodaba sobre el sillón. Toma una manta que estaba en el sillón arropándola, antes de caminar en silencio por el pasillo. A medio camino se encuentra con Damon saliendo del sótano. "Caroline dormirá en el sofá."

"Bien." asiente, ambos se quedan en un silencio incomodo mirando alrededor.

"Iré a dormir." Elizabeth dice antes de seguir su camino a las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

* * *

Stefan sale de la habitación hacia el pasillo, evitando cualquier conversación con Elena en público, porque estában 'peleados'. Eso hacia que su corazón doliera al estar lejos de ella, pero ambos sabían que tenían que hacer eso, por su seguridad. Katherine tenía que creerlo.

Se pone a un lado cuando ve a Elizabeth que caminaba por el pasillo, antes de toparse con Mason Lockwood. "Lo siento." murmura ella antes de alejarse. Elizabeth se detiene en medio de la sala quedándose confusa. Stefan corre hacia ella con preocupación "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué viste?"

"Vi a Elena." murmura confusa.

Stefan frunce el ceño con confusión. "¿Viste a Elena?"

"Él la estaba besando." Elizabeth murmura con incredulidad.

"No, Elizabeth, Elena no podría besar..." Stefan se interrumpe cuando se da cuenta, que no podía ser Elena. "No viste a Elena, viste a Katherine."

Mason estaba trabajando con Katherine, eso no era una gran sorpresa.

Damon encuentra a Elizabeth llevándola lejos de la fiesta manteniendo un firme control sobre su brazo.

"Suéltame." Elizabeth le ordena a Damon quitando su mano de su brazo con fuerza cuando llegan a una zona tranquila de la propiedad Lockwood. "¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Un favor." Damon le pide con dulzura.

"Como si eso fuera a suceder." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos con molestia.

"Eres tan predecible." Damon se queja. En ese momento Stefan se acerca a ellos.

"Se como te sientes al tener que usar magia, pero como eres la que ha relacionado a Mason con Katherine, finalmente tenemos una oportunidad de tomar ventaja con los dos, así que solo escúchalo." Stefan le pide a Elizabeth que solo asiente.

"Estoy escuchando." Ella dice obstinadamente.

Stefan saca su teléfono que sonaba. "Es necesario que le explique a Elena lo que pasa." dice antes de mirar a Damon. "¿Puedes jugar bien, por favor?"

Damon sonrió maliciosamente cuando Stefan se aleja hablando con Elena en el teléfono. "Lo único que necesitas hacer es hablar con Mason Lockwood de nuevo y ver si le dio a Katherine la piedra lunar."

"¿Que? Las visiones no funcionan así. No se puede preguntar que ver." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos.

"Que inconveniente." gruñe Damon. "Y que hay de esa cosa de brujas que Bonnie hace conmigo. Ya sabes, el truco divertido donde mi cerebro arde en llamas?"

"Hablas de un aneurisma." Elizabeth dice entendiendo.

"¿Que es eso?" pregunta Damon.

"Eso hace que tus vasos sanguíneos estallen, pero como sanas muy rápido se puede hacer una y otra vez." Elizabeth explica cruzando los brazos.

"Es solo para vampiros?" pregunta Damon.

"Funcionaria en cualquiera con una habilidad sobrenatural para sanar." Elizabeth responde sin dudar.

"Muy bien." Damon sonríe grandemente.

"Pero no te voy a ayudar a lastimarlo." Elizabeth le aclara.

"Mason Lockwood es un hombre lobo y Katherine es mala. Ellos son los chicos malos." Damon le explica como si fuera una tonta. "Katherine ha amenazado a Caroline con lastimar a Matt. Déjame ponerlo de otra manera. Son una amenaza para Elena. Así que, aparta tus rencores y ayúdanos."

"Sí, quería decirlo como una pregunta con un 'por favor' en el extremo." Dice Stefan acercándose a ellos. Damon simplemente sonríe.

Elizabeth los mira a ambos con molestia antes de aceptar. "Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez."

* * *

Después de que Damon le explica el plan a Stefan y a Elizabeth, todos se esconden, excepto Elizabeth que estaba esperando con impaciencia a que apareciera Mason.

Elizabeth mira a lo lejos a Mason por fin asi que inicia el estúpido plan de Damon. Finge luchar elevando una gran mesa pesada de una camioneta fuera de los Lockwood. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como Mason corría hacia ella. "Oye, déjame ayudarte."

"Gracias." Elizabeth dice sonriendo dejando que el tomara el peso de la mesa. "Aunque sabes que puedo con ella."

"Lo se, pero debes fingir ser mas humana." Mason dice con picardía. "No querrás que sepan que eres vampiro."

"No, no creo querer eso." Elizabeth finge una sonrisa mirando al suelo, antes de levantar la mirada dándole un aneurisma a Mason que se derrumba en el dolor.

Enseguida Damon aparece golpeando a Mason dejándolo inconsciente. Sin mesura tira el cuerpo en la parte posterior de su propio camión.

"¿Vienes?" Damon le pregunta.

Elizabeth mira a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie se había dado cuenta antes de entrar en el asiento de pasajero.

Damon condujo el coche lejos de los Lockwood hacia la casa de huéspedes. Cuando llegan Damon levanta a Mason. "Trae su bolsa."

Elizabeth agarra la bolsa llevándola como Damon abría el camino a la casa de huéspedes.

Entran en la sala de estar y Damon coloca enseguida a Mason en una silla, que estaba por encima de una manta. "Agarra esa esquina." murmura hacia Elizabeth.

Ella tira de la esquina de la manta extendiéndola por debajo de la silla. "¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?"

"No quiero manchar la alfombra." Damon responde seriamente.

Elizabeth se ríe. Ganándose una mirada de Damon. "Sabía que ibas a decir algo así."

"Estas juzgándome de nuevo." Damon afirma.

"Como sea." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos. "No tenemos mucho tiempo."

Damon abre la bolsa de Mason y saca un montón de cadenas. "Woah. Parece que este tipo es utilizado para ser atado." Él tira de las cadenas envolviéndola alrededor del cuerpo de Mason, asegurándolo a la silla.

Elizabeth mira a Mason, acercándose a el toma su cabeza en sus manos cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Damon pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Estas buscando una piedra de luna. Estoy intentando ayudarte a encontrarlo." Elizabeth dice sin abrir los ojos.

"Oh, bueno, sí. Averigua si se lo dio a Katherine, y averigua dónde está. Y lo que van a hacer con él una vez que la consiguen." Damon le dice a medida que continúaba atando a Mason.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos. "¿Algo más?"

Damon la mira por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. "Tu y yo, bourbon y en mi cama?" Se ríe cuando Elizabeth abre los ojos con sorpresa. "Es broma."

"Cállate y déjame concentrarme." Elizabeth dice cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Era difícil, después de no hacer magia durante tanto tiempo. Hasta que al fin puede ver algo. "En algún lugar pequeño y oscuro. Hay agua."

"Al igual que una alcantarilla?" pregunta Damon.

"No. ¿Como un pozo? Eso no puede ser cierto. Sí. Es un pozo." Confirma Elizabeth.

"¿Por qué sería en un pozo?" Pregunta Damon como Elizabeth quita sus manos.

"Te lo dije. Solo me dan lo que me pasa." Dice Elizabeth. "Ademas he estado fuera de practica durante muchos siglos."

De repente, Mason se agarra a las muñecas de Elizabeth. Ella grita como Damon tira de las manos de Mason fuera de ella. "Muy bien. Eso es todo lo que tengo." Elizabeth dice empezando a caminar fuera de la sala.

"Hey!" Damon la llama, cuando ella se voltea. "Gracias."

Elizabeth asiente levemente antes de salir dejando lejos del juego de tortura de Damon con Mason.

* * *

Caroline cierra la puerta del sótano antes de caminar por el pasillo para entrar a la sala. "Elizabeth." la llama al verla a punto de subir las escaleras de las habitaciones.

"Caroline." Elizabeth saluda volteándose. ¿Como esta tu mamá?"

"Bien, Damon dice que en poco no habrá verbena en su cuerpo y podremos hacer que olvide todo." Caroline dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Que bueno." Elizabeth sonríe.

"¿Encontraron la piedra lunar?" Caroline pregunta.

"No. Solo ayude a Damon a traer a Mason Lockwood aquí." Elizabeth explica ganándose una mirada extrañada de Caroline. "Lo hice por Stefan."

"Puedo ayudarte a buscar la piedra lunar." Caroline se ofrece enseguida.

"Ya he dado mi pase de salida." Elizabeth dice. "De todas formas al parecer la piedra esta en un pozo cercano a la mansión Lockwood. Creo que ahí podría Mason esconder la piedra lunar."

"En ese pozo jugábamos Bonnie, Elena y yo." Caroline dice antes de sacar su teléfono mandandole un mensaje a Bonnie. "Debo irme. Le preguntare a Bonnie si quiere ayudarme a buscar."

"Bien suerte." Elizabeth dice mirando a Caroline corriendo hacia la entrada.


	12. Chapter 12

"Toma." Damon le ofrece un poco de sangre a Caroline que sin pensarlo la toma.

"Todavía estoy temblando." dice ella antes de beber.

Escucha pasos en la escalera y segundos después Stefan entra a la sala seguido de Elizabeth.

"¿Que sucedió?" pregunta Stefan.

Caroline termina de beber la sangre antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa frente a ella. "Vi a Katherine hoy."

"¿Donde?" Elizabeth pregunta seriamente.

"En el Grill." Caroline contesta rápidamente. "Solo fui para poder ver si Matt estaba bien. No lo estaba acosando ni nada. Solo quería saber que estaba bien, después de lo que paso con Jenna me preocupaba que Katherine cumpliera sus amenazas de lastimarlo."

"Ahórrate todo el drama y ve al punto." pide Damon.

"Quería que les diera un mensaje."

"¿Cual era el mensaje?" pregunta Stefan.

"Quiere la piedra lunar y si no se la dan va a matar a cada persona del pueblo sin dejar a nadie vivo." Caroline repite lo que Katherine le había dicho. "Y la quiere hoy, en el baile de máscaras."

"Ella quiere hacerlo en público." Elizabeth susurra. "Que mataran a Mason le bajo la guardia."

"Cree que va a perder. Lo que le hizo a Jenna fue desesperado. Se le acaban los planes." dice Damon.

"No podemos subestimarla. Tenemos que ser mas listos que ella." dice Stefan.

"No podemos simplemente darle la piedra lunar para que se vaya?" les pide Caroline.

"No." gruñe Damon. "Katherine no es estúpida, ella sabe que la tengo y usare eso a mi favor para matarla."

"Tu no la vas a matar." dice Stefan.

"No me vengas con valores morales." le pide Damon.

"No la vas a matar." le asegura Stefan.

"¿Enserio? ¿Y por que?" Damon pregunta con ironía.

"Por que yo la matare."

* * *

Elizabeth camina hacia la mansion Lockwoods en un vestido que le había prestado Caroline. Enseguida se pone una mascara ocultando su identidad.

Sube las escaleras y le sonrie a Carol Lockwood como entraba en la mansión dirigiéndose hacia el jardín trasero. Busca entre la multitud de gente enmascarada, tratando de encontrar a Lucy, pero no la ve. Se mantiene mirando de lejos a todo el mundo. Entonces la ve cerca de una mesa llena de diferentes tipos de queso y panes. "Hola eres Lucy?"

"Si y tu eres?" la mujer frunce el ceño.

"Soy Elizabeth." Dice restandole importancia. "No me conoces, pero tengo que decirte algo. Hay otra bruja, una Bennet."

"Eso cambia las cosas." Lucy pone el trozo de queso en una servilleta.

"Están planeando algo, y tenemos que ayudarlos." Elizabeth sigue.

La bruja estudia al vampiro antes de decir: "¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en él para ti?"

"Amenazó a las personas que quiero, Lucy. Ademas no es de mi agrado."

"Entonces te ayudaré." Lucy promete.

Pasada unas horas su sentido vampiro oye lucha dentro de la mansión, así que sabe que era hora de presentarse con Katherina Petrova por fin.

Lucy y ella corren dentro guiándose por las voces enojadas de Damon y Stefan.

"La segunda se levanta el hechizo, voy a clavar una estaca a través de tu corazón." se escucha la voz de Damon. Luego la de Katherine. "Dios, eres caliente. ¿Cuándo se obtiene tan caliente?"

Todos voltean cuando las ven paradas afuera con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Elizabeth?" Damon dice frunciendo el ceño.

Elizabeth entra en la habitación hablando, en su acento británico formal. "Katerina Petrova, por fin nos vemos de nuevo. Ha pasado un tiempo."

Katherine abre la boca antes de correr hacia la pared del fondo, con los ojos llenos de miedo. "Elizabeth-" Ella se recompone tratando de permanecer sin miedo. "Por fin me encontraste."

Elizabeth sonríe antes de voltear mirando a Lucy. La bruja levanta la mano mostrandole la piedra de luna. Ella se acerca a la puerta de nuevo tomando la piedra de luna en su mano.

"Mi deuda se paga aquí." Lucy le dice a Katherine.

"Sí, gran manera de pagarla." Katherine responde, molesta sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth.

Lucy mira a Elizabeth, ambas comparten una larga mirada; Lucy entrecierra los ojos antes de irse sin mirar a nadie.

Elizabeth sonríe antes de correr a velocidad parándose frente a Katherine, haciéndola estremecerse de miedo. "No estoy aquí para poner fin a tu existencia, estoy aquí para negociar."

"No, no es cierto." Katherine dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Es cierto. El hechizo en esta sala se ha levantado, Elena esta bien, y te traje esto." Elizabeth mantiene la piedra lunar hacia Katherine. "Sé lo mucho que la has querido." Cuando Katherine no se mueve intenta de nuevo. "Toma, amiga."

"Elizabeth, no lo hagas." dice Stefan.

"No le daría eso a ella." Damon interviene también, pero Elizabeth los ignora permitiendole a Katherine para que tomara la piedra de luna.

Katherine sonríe al tomar la piedra de luna en su mano durante unos segundos antes de que el hechizo hace su efecto. Ella empieza a ahogarse, sintiendo como el aire no entraba en sus pulmones. Sus ojos se encuentran con Elizabeth maldiciendo en su interior. Katherine cae de rodillas, antes que yace inconsciente en el suelo.

"Debes saber mejor que meterse con las brujas Bennett, Katherine." Elizabeth dice con rabia.

"Espera, Elena!" Stefan dice en voz alta, alarmado.

"Elena está perfectamente bien, ya se esta curando." dice Elizabeth. "Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy." Ella le da a Katherine una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

"Katherine esta en la tumba, confía en mí. Yo le cerré la puerta." Damon protesta.

"¿Estas seguro?" Stefan le pregunta.

"¿Seguro de qué, Stefan?" Damon exige.

"Sé la bodega que Katherine tiene en ti." Stefan le dice cruzándose de brazos.

"Ella está en la tumba, Stefan, y punto." Damon dice enojado. "Ella dijo algo, sin embargo. Sólo pensé que era una trampa."

"¿Qué dijo ella?" Elizabeth pregunta interviniendo por primera vez.

"Elena está en peligro." Damon vacila un poco.

"No, no, Damon. Sus palabras exactas." Elizabeth le exige dando un paso cerca de Damon.

Damon la mira por un momento antes de que sus ojos van a Stefan que también está mirando con curiosidad a Elizabeth.

"Ella es la doble, que necesita ser protegida." Damon dice frunciendo el ceño.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ensanchan antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Eso era malo. Eso significaba que se había corrido la voz de que Elena existía, eso significaba que alguien debía tener un precio en su cabeza. Eso significaba que Elijah ya debía estar en su camino. Ella empieza a sentir que no puede respirar. No ha visto a Elijah en 392 años. Ella esperaba desesperadamente que Klaus no se enterara de Elena aún. Un original ella podía manejarlo, pero dos al mismo tiempo, no podía, y siendo Klaus uno de ellos mucho menos.

"Elijah." susurra Elizabeth lo suficientemente alto para que los Salvatores la escucharan.

Ellos comparten una mirada sin habla antes de mirar a Elizabeth de nuevo. Ella mira hacia arriba desde el suelo hacia ellos.

"Tienen que encontrar a Bonnie, ahora." Elizabeth afirma seriamente.

"No, lo más probable es que sea un truco. Yo no estoy haciendo nada." Damon niega con la cabeza.

"Lo haré." dice Stefan. Él comienza a alejarse, dejándolos detrás.

"Si hablas con Katherine, Stefan, ella te mentira." Damon lo llama.

"Es Elena, Damon." Stefan subraya antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Vienes?"

"No creo que deba." Elizabeth dice negándose.

"Por favor, tal vez Bonnie necesite ayuda." Stefan pide. "Por favor Elizabeth."

Elizabeth lo mira un rato largo indecisa, hasta que sacude la cabeza con frustración. "Esta bien, pero lo haré solo si necesita ayuda verdaderamente."

"Bien." Stefan afirma rápidamente sonriendo cuando ve a Elizabeth poniéndose su chaqueta.

En la secundaria:

"No, ella está allí." Bonnie señala débilmente en un pequeño punto en el mapa.

"No, Bonnie, necesitamos una ubicación más específica." Stefan dice frustrado mientras miraba el mapa.

"Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer." responde Bonnie.

"Pero yo puedo hacer más." Elizabeth dice dando un paso cerca de Bonnie y el mapa. "Jeremy acércate, y dame la mano." Bajo su mando. Jeremy va a darle la mano izquierda, pero ella levanta un dedo. "La otra parte."

Jeremy le da la mano con el corte y ella lo toma en sus dos manos. Cierra los ojos y se centra duro. Fue entonces cuando ella lo ve: Una casa colonial muy abandonada, un lugar apartado en el interior del bosque. En la casa, dos vampiros viejos, mayores que Katherine, están discutiendo sobre algo. En la otra habitación, Elena esta tranquilamente en un sofá, sus signos vitales son normales y ella no está sangrando más. No hay señales de Elijah, todavía.

"Yo sé dónde está." Elizabeth dice abriendo los ojos. "Esta en una casa colonial abandonada, un lugar apartado en el interior del bosque."

"Está bien." Stefan toma su mochila y empieza a moverse a través de la mesa pero se detiene cuando siente que Jeremy lo sigue. "No vienes, es demasiado peligroso."

"Necesitas ayuda." Jeremy responde molesto.

Justo cuando están a punto de seguir discutiendo, la puerta se abre y entra Damon Salvatore en toda su gloria. "No va solo."

"¿Qué pasó con 'Yo no estoy haciendo nada'?" Elizabeth no puede evitar preguntarle a Damon.

"Es Elena." Damon le lanza las palabras de Stefan hacia ella antes de salir de nuevo.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos con molestia antes de ver que Stefan le lanza una mirada de disculpa antes de seguir a su hermano fuera.


	14. Chapter 14

La puerta se abre y Elena Gilbert mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos azules. Damon le sonríe, y ella no hace nada, sólo se fija en él.

"Hola, Elena." Damon saluda.

"¿Stefan esta aquí?" Elena le pregunta rápidamente. Entonces, frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. "Él me envió un mensaje, dijo que era importante."

Damon da un paso hacia atrás, lo que permite que Elena entrara. "Por aquí." él le dice, señalando a la sala.

Ella murmura un "gracias" en virtud de su respiración y se apresura a la sala. Él sigue después de ella. Allí, Stefan, Rose y Elizabeth que estaba mas alejada de todos los que destacaban. Stefan se traslada a Elena el momento en que entra a la sala y Damon camina de pie junto a Rose.

"¿Qué es esto?" Elena demanda.

"Elena, ¿por qué no te sientas para esto?" Stefan pide provisionalmente en ella.

Elena se sienta con Stefan junto a ella. Rose le dispara una mirada a Elizabeth antes de mirar a Damon; Elizabeth niega con la cabeza. Elena siente el inicio del miedo en su torrente sanguíneo. Algo estaba mal.

"Está bien, tienes que entender. Sólo sé lo que he recogido a lo largo de los años, lo que es verdad y lo que no. Ese es el problema con toda la basura vampiro, pero sé que Klaus es real." Rose explica, mirando a Elizabeth al final.

"Sí, definitivamente Klaus es real." Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza, mirando al vacío.

"Está bien." dice Elena. "Y Klaus es?"

"Uno de los originales." dice Stefan cuando ninguna de las otras dos mujeres crea un intento de hablar.

"Como Elijah?" Elena pregunta mirando tanto a Rose como a Elizabeth buscando la respuesta.

"No." responde Elizabeth con amargura. "Elijah es como, no sé, el conejito de Pascua en comparación con Klaus. Klaus-es la gran cosa, la que hace que se oculta bajo sus abrigos en la noche."

"Klaus es conocido por ser el más antiguo." Stefan le explica a Elena.

"Así que, lo que están diciendo es que el vampiro más antiguo de la historia del tiempo viene detrás de mí?" Elena pregunta.

"¡Sí!" Rose exclama, feliz de que por fin alguien está tomando todo en serio.

"No." protesta Damon. "Si lo que dicen es verdad..."

"Lo es." Rose y Elizabeth responden a la vez.

"Entonces estamos ante un sólido tal vez." Damon trata de consolar a Elena. "Y eso significa que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

"Debe hacerlo." Elizabeth corrige, ganándose una mirada de Damon que ella ignora. Ella no entiende lo difícil que puede ser para ellos simplemente admitir que el gran vampiro malo esta después de sus cabezas. Es bastante simple.

"Mira Elijah está muerto, ¿verdad?" Stefan hace una pregunta retórica. "Así que nadie más sabe que existes."

"Eso no es del todo cierto, yo sabía que existía antes de conocerla. Así que tal palabra podría haber llegado en torno y-" Rose comienza pero es interrumpida por Damon

"Cállate." Damon dice con enojo.

"Mira, yo nunca he conocido a nadie que haya puesto los ojos en él. Estamos hablando de siglos de verdad mezclada con la ficción que no sabemos lo que es real, por lo que sabemos, sólo podría ser un cuento para dormir." Stefan razona.

"¡Él es real! Yo se los dije cuando llegue por primera vez aquí, estoy ocultándome de el. Pero por lo visto ninguno me creyó." Elizabeth dice alzando la voz antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello. "Mira, si no nos creen, entonces son unos idiotas. ¿Por qué diablos creen que he estado huyendo todos estos años? ¿De verdad creen que a Marcos y a mi nos gusto ir por todos los problemas de falsificar nuestra muerte para un cuento antes de dormir? Para alguien falso?"

"Está bien, está bien, que es real-estamos creyendoles." dice Damon con sarcasmo puro en su voz.

"No me gusta el sarcasmo en tu voz." Elizabeth dice cruzándose de brazos.

"Sí, bueno. Tengo que ir a la escuela." Elena dice levantándose del sofá agarrando su bolso.

"Voy a ir contigo." Stefan dice levantándose también dispuesto a seguirla.

"Stefan, está bien. Yo sé dónde está la escuela." Elena dice secamente.

Stefan se detiene en seco y Elena sale de la casa. Rose le envía a Elizabeth una mirada pero ella simplemente se encoge de hombros.

"Ella está en la negación." comenta Damon.

"Cállate, Damon." Stefan se vuelve a mirar a su hermano antes de sacudir la cabeza.

Rose se encuentra en una de las sillas, los brazos se inclinan en sus piernas, mientras llora en silencio. Trevor está muerto para siempre; Trevor, su único amigo en el mundo. Y ahora ella estaba sola.

"Muy bien Elizabeth necesito algunas respuestas." Damon exige al entrar en la habitación. Rose enseguida se limpia las lagrimas cuando Damon y Elizabeth hacen presencia. Damon pone los ojos al ver a Rose. "Por favor, no me digas que estas llorando porque tu amigo Trevor está muerto."

"Siempre has sido tan sensible?" Rose pide en su lugar mientras se limpia la cara.

"Prueba el interruptor de vampiro." Damon dice haciendo un sonido. "Apágalo y BAM, no hay emociones."

"¿Porque no cambias la tuya?" Elizabeth pregunta con molestia.

"¿Que es eso?" Damon pide dirigiendo su atención a Elizabeth de nuevo.

"Una simple observación de un extraño. Estar enamorado de la novia de tu hermano debe ser difícil." Elizabeth comenta, haciendo caso omiso del tono de Damon.

"No estoy enamorado de nadie." Damon dice, moviendo sus brazos alrededor. Estaba cansado de que la gente constantemente le recordaran eso.

"¿Quieres probar de nuevo?" Elizabeth le pregunta burlándose.

Damon se cansa y parpadea hacia ella, mirándola. Él es más alto que Elizabeth, pero no por mucho y ella claro no se dejaba intimidar por él. Ella lo mira, imperturbable.

"No te metas en mi lado malo." Damon amenaza a Elizabeth.

"Entonces muéstrame tu lado bueno." Elizabeth le replica.

"No tengo uno." Damon dice después de mirar lejos de Elizabeth.

Se encuentra con sus ojos de nuevo y ella levanta una ceja. Rose que había estado viendo la escena con atención despeja su garganta, haciendo que Damon y Elizabeth voltearan a mirarla, ella los mira con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"Él tiene uno, sólo apenas sale para mostrar." Elizabeth dice un poco incomoda. "Siento lo de Trevor, de verdad Rose, se lo que es perder a alguien cercano."

"¿Cómo podemos encontrar a Klaus?" Damon pregunta antes de que las dos mujeres puedan ponerse emocionales.

"Tu no lo encuentras, el te encuentra." Rose responde por Elizabeth.

Damon vuelve su mirada hacia Elizabeth pero ella niega con la cabeza."Lo siento, Damon, pero tiene razón. No he visto a Klaus en demasiado tiempo. Es como si de repente desaparece y aparece de nuevo."

"Añadan otros mil tal vez a eso y todavía no están ni siquiera cerca." Rose dice mientras se sienta una vez más.

"Espera. Tu te pusiste en contacto con Elijah, ¿cómo?" Damon le pregunta a Rose.

"A través de un alguien muy bajo." Rose dice encogiendose de hombros. "Un tipo llamado Kyle."

"Kyle?" Elizabeth pregunta sonriendo un poco ganándose una mirada de Damon y Rose. "Como Kyle Stevens?"

"Si, ese mismo." Rose afirma vacilante. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, algo así." Elizabeth afirma. "Fue un buen amigo en el tiempo que cruzamos camino."

"Perfecto." Damon dice. "Voy a conducir." Él empieza a alejarse de la habitación y Elizabeth va a seguirlo.

"Yo no puedo ir." Rose protesta. "Están olvidando lo que nos puede hacer el sol. Tendrán que ir solos. El siempre esta en... Richmond."

* * *

Elizabeth y Damon están estacionando el coche en un estacionamiento subterráneo en Richmond.

"Entrada trasera. Que conveniente." Damon dice con sarcasmo. "Creí que tu collar evitaba que te quemaras con el sol."

"Así es." responde ella solamente.

"Entonces porque estacionamos en el subterráneo si no nos hace daño el sol." Damon le pregunta confuso.

"Ese es el punto." Elizabeth le responde saliendo del auto. "No todos pueden tener pequeños anillos de luz natural y collares como el mio." Se voltea a ver a Damon que ya estaba a su lado. "Créeme no quieres que sospechen de estos pequeños objetos, seriamos carnada fácil."

"¿Cómo sabes que este tipo estará aquí?" Damon le pregunta omitiendo su charla.

"Rose lo llamo. Él está aquí. Siempre está aquí." Elizabeth le dice antes de sonreír maliciosamente. "El siempre aparece, digamos que tiene cierto enamoramiento hacia mi."

"Bien." Damon finge una sonrisa antes de empujarla contra la pared a una velocidad estupenda. "Sólo una cosa. Si me estás mintiendo de alguna manera, te arrancaré el corazón y lo empujaré por tu garganta. Es algo en lo que soy muy bueno."

Elizabeth lo agarra empujándolo contra el coche a toda velocidad, girando su brazo a la espalda. "Damon, Damon... Recuerda lo que te voy a decir muy bien. Soy mayor que tú y más fuerte." Le susurra en su oído torciendo mas su brazo ganándose un quejido de dolor por parte de el. "No te metas en mi lado malo." Ella lo suelta. Ambos se miran con rabia. "Puedes confiar en mí." Con eso se voltea dándole la espalda caminando hacia el edificio.

Damon la observa alejarse, antes de mover su brazo aun sintiendo el dolor punzante. Luego acomoda su chaqueta y la sigue.

Cuando entran en la cafetería Damon no puede evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad. "Whoa. ¿Qué pasa con la luz del sol?"

"Doble panel y templado. Los rayos UV no pueden penetrar. ¿Ves la apelación ahora?" Elizabeth le pregunta sonriendole. "Ellos tienen un mundo para ellos aquí."

"Eso y la conexión Wi-Fi gratuita." dice una voz detras de ellos. Elizabeth se voltea y ve por primera vez en años a Kyle. "Elizabeth Whitmore, cuanto tiempo, y sigues igual de bella que siempre, o tal vez mas."

Elizabeth sonríe y lo abraza. "Oye, ¿cómo estás?"

Damon rueda los ojos antes de desviar su atención hacia otro lado.

"Bien. Sabia que algún día volveríamos a vernos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kyle le pregunta a Elizabeth aun agarrándola por los brazos cuando se alejan del abrazo.

"Mmm, es una larga historia, pero quiero que conozcas..." Elizabeth se voltea para presentar a Damon pero Kyle la interrumpe.

"Damon Salvatore. Transformado en 1864 en las caídas místicas de Katherine Pierce alias, Katerina Petrova." Kyle sonríe al ver la mirada impactada de Damon. "Es un placer conocerte, tal vez." Luego mira de nuevo a Elizabeth "¿Qué pasa Elizabeth? ¿Dónde está Marcos?"

"El esta bien." Elizabeth le dice. "Esta investigando ciertos problemas."

* * *

"¿Y estás seguro de que Elijah está muerto?" Kyle le pregunta a Damon.

"Más allá de los muertos." Damon dice orgulloso de si mismo.

"Espero que sea cierto. Tuve que huir de Elijah cuando estaba estudiando para mi doctorado en Psicología."

"Kyle ha estado en la universidad desde 1974." Elizabeth le dice a Damon aunque sin mirarlo. Su mirada aun puesta en Kyle.

"Cuando me dieron vuelta. Tengo 18 grados, 3 maestría y 4 PhDs." Kyle dice regodeándose frente a Elizabeth.

"¿El punto?" Damon lo interrumpe harto ya de su fanfarronería.

"Exactamente, quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿Qué debo hacer con mi eternidad?" Kyle le pregunta a Damon. "Si usted tiene una respuesta, por favor, aclárame."

"Necesitamos tu ayuda." Elizabeth llama la atención de Kyle a ella. "Si alguien quisiera ponerse en contacto con Klaus, ¿cómo lo engancharías?"

"Craigslist." Responde Kyle.

"¿En serio?" Damon pregunta un poco incrédulo.

"En serio. Respondió a un anuncio personal para ser enviado a alguien que conoce a alguien que conoce a Elijah, que está muerto y ahí es donde termina mi conexión." Kyle dice sonriendole a Elizabeth.

Frente a la cafetería, un hombre se detiene frente a un hombre que toca la guitarra. Él le da $ 100 y toma algunas de sus monedas. Decanta las monedas en su otra mano que lleva un anillo. Es Elijah. Mira a Kyle, Damon y... Los ojos del hombre se ensanchan al ver la tercera figura. Elizabeth. No puede evitar sonreír.

* * *

"Esto es lo que no entiendo" Damon se inclina hacia delante. "Elijah se movió durante el día, lo que significa que los originales conocían el secreto del anillo del día. Ahora, ¿por qué Klaus quiere levantar la maldición del sol y la luna?"

"Para evitar que los hombres lobo lo levanten." Kyle le responde inclinándose también "Si un vampiro rompe la maldición del sol entonces los hombres lobos se pegan con la maldición de la luna para siempre y viceversa."

"Pero los hombres lobo estaban extinguidos." Elizabeth afirma desde su puesto.

"Es cierto. Nunca he visto uno, pero el rumor lo tiene ..."

"No es un rumor." Damon interrumpe a Kyle que mira enseguida a Elizabeth para confirmar y ella asiente.

"Mystic Falls? Dios, tengo que visitar este lugar. Suena impresionante."

Elijah seguía en frente de la cafetería. Escuchando.

"Asombroso ni siquiera empieza a describirlo." Damon dice aburrido. "¿Podemos detener la maldición de ser roto en absoluto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kyle pregunta confundido.

"Bueno, si hacemos que la piedra de la luna sea inútil, ¿evitaría que la maldición se rompiera?"

"Bueno, sí, probablemente, pero ¿por qué querrías hacer eso?"

"Dime cómo." Damon presiona.

"¿Crees que te voy a ayudar a averiguar cómo hacer algo que va a enojar a un original? Y mantenerlos de caminar en el sol?" Kyle le pregunta Damon enojándose.

"¿Quieres caminar en el sol? Puedo hacer que eso suceda si nos ayudas." Damon logra hacer que Kyle dude.

Elijah todavía les escucha. Él lanza las monedas a la ventana. Todas las ventanas se rompen. La piel de kyle empieza a arder. Elizabeth se agacha al lado de Kyle protegiéndolo del sol, Damon esta a su lado también. Ella levanta la mirada y siente como su mundo se paraliza por el miedo, desde lejos vislumbra la figura de Elijah, que sonríe al verla antes de desaparecer. Damon mira afuera por la expresión de Elizabeth, pero Elijah se ha ido.

"Debemos irnos." Le dice Damon a Elizabeth que aun esta mirando hacia la calle. Luego sale de su estupor al escuchar el quejido de Kyle.

"Kyle, vete de aqui." Elizabeth le pide desesperada ayudándolo a levantarse. "El regreso, esta aquí. Debes irte ahora."

Kyle intenta correr pero se vuelve a mirar a Elizabeth. Su rostro empezando a curarse. "Y tu? Vendran por ti."

Elizabeth sonríe y se acerca a el abrazándolo. "Estaré bien." Se aleja y lo empuja levente. "Ahora vete, no te preocupes por mi."

Kyle la mira unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

"Debemos salir por otro lado." Elizabeth le dice a Damon. "Ven." Lo agarra del brazo y ambos salen corriendo por la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Los otros clientes también estaban corriendo hacia la puerta trasera en el estacionamiento. Ambos corren a la camioneta y se refugian en ella.

Damon observa a Elizabeth todo el camino, sabe que estaba nerviosa. La forma en que torcía sus manos y miraba el retrovisor a cada momento.

"Vas a estar bien." Damon le asegura a Elizabeth tratando de calmarla cuando llegan estacionándose fuera de la pensión.

"Por ahora." Dice ella mirando sus manos.

"¿Quién está detrás de eso?"

"No lo sé." Elizabeth mira hacia fuera. "Pero se que Kyle no esta detrás de esto, no me traicionaría, es un buen tipo."

"A quien viste en la cafetería?" Damon le pregunta mirándola detenidamente.

"Era Elijah."

Damon se paraliza frunciendo el ceño. "No puede ser lo asesinamos."

"No se que sucedió Damon." Elizabeth lo mira. "Lo único que se con certeza es que era Elijah, me sonrió, el sabe que estoy viva, si el lo sabe entonces Klaus también lo sabe."

"Algo debemos hacer..." Damon le dice a Elizabeth.

"Es Klaus, ¿no lo entiendes?" Elizabeth desvía su mirada. "No conoces a este hombre, estamos muertos, todos estamos muertos." Ella sale de la camioneta dejando a Damon solo con sus pensamientos.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth termina de tomarse su bebida. Habia estado en el bar prácticamente durante dos días y medio. Pasando la rabia de haber visto y escuchado a Damon hablando y coqueteando con Rose. Desde entonces no había pisado la casa de huéspedes, su teléfono estaba repleto de llamadas de Stefan y para su asombro de Damon también.

Ella termina su bebida rápidamente antes de levantarse hacia la puerta del bar. No podía esconderse para siempre del mundo. Menos cuando Klaus amenazaba con aparecer. Cuando sale se topa con una masa en forma de cuerpo. Ella mira hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos azules claros de Damon.

"Donde te habías metido?" dice Damon con rabia.

Elizabeth se queja molesta haciéndose a un lado, tratando de caminar junto a él para poder seguir adelante con su día. Pero el se mueve interrumpiendo su salida. "¿Que quieres?"

"Tu vienes conmigo." dice el encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué?" ella se burla.

"Alguien está herido y necesitamos tu ayuda en este asunto." Damon dice vacilando un poco.

"No me importa." Elizabeth dice apartándolo para seguir su camino, pero el comienza a seguirla. Ella rueda los ojos molesta antes de voltearse hacia él una vez más. "¿Quien?"

"Rose." Damon responde después de un momento.

"¿Y por qué se supone que debo ayudar?" pregunta Elizabeth con curiosidad.

"Escucha, metí la pata con un lobo, ¿de acuerdo? Y ella dijo que estaba marcado o algo por el estilo." Damon dice poniendo los ojos. "Pero mordieron a Rose, sólo soy..."

"Mira eso. Damon Salvatore se siente culpable." Elizabeth se burla, fingiendo un jadeo. "Alerta a los medios de comunicación."

"Elizabeth, por favor. Sólo tienes que ir, mirar la cosa y luego irte si quieres." Damon negocia, esperando que funcionara.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth acepta bajando la guardia un poco.

* * *

Elena ya estaba ahí cuando llegan a la casa de huéspedes. Damon lleva a Elizabeth inmediatamente a la sala de estar, donde Rose y Elena estaban hablando en voz baja. Elena se levanta cuando Elizabeth entra en la habitación, sorprendida de verla.

"Mira." dice Damon mientras se movía hacia Rose que aflojaba su bata, mostrando una marca de mordedura muy fea. Estaba llena de sangre y se veía infectada; la piel que la rodeaba se estaba desgastando.

Elizabeth se acerca al sofá mirando de cerca la herida. Bueno, era grave. Extiende la mano tocando la piel, siente náuseas cuando un trozo de piel se va con ella. Literalmente, parecía que los años estaban alcanzando a Rose, ella se estaba convirtiendo en el cadáver en descomposición que debería haberse vuelto hace cientos de años. Y estaba sucediendo rápidamente. Elizabeth nunca había visto una mordedura de hombre lobo, y ahora tenia una nueva razón para no querer acercarse a ninguno.

"¿Cómo se ve?" Rose le pregunta, volviendo la cabeza para tratar de ver la herida.

"No se ve tan mal." Elizabeth susurra mientras cubría el hombro de Rose. Luego se aleja del sofá, acercándose a Elena. "¿Dónde está Stefan?" ella pregunta por el hermano que en realidad quería ver.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres pedir disculpas por hacerle caso cuando te necesitaba?" Elena acusa.

"Si estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, no pierdas tu valioso tiempo. Ahora, respóndeme." Elizabeth dice con rabia.

"Se fue." Elena hace una pausa. "Él quiere traer de vuelta Isobel, él piensa que ella puede-"

"He oído lo suficiente." Elizabeth dice fastidiada de hablar con Elena. Se voltea hacia Damon mirándolo seriamente. "Necesito hablar contigo a solas."

Ella sale de la sala con Damon siguiéndola de cerca.

"Que pasa?" Damon pregunta confuso.

"Lo de Rose no tiene mejoría. No debe beber sangre porque no la ayudara, solo la hará sentir peor." Elizabeth dice en tono bajo que solo ella y Damon escuchaban.

"Debe haber alguna cura. Algo." Damon dice molesto.

"No se si haya alguna cura." Elizabeth dice mirando hacia la sala antes de mirar de nuevo a Damon. "Pero lo que si es seguro es que a Rose no le queda mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se esta desvaneciendo con rapidez."

"Y no puedes ayudar con tu magia o algo?" Damon pregunta sonando un poco desesperado.

"No, lo siento." Elizabeth dice. "Y si pudiera, tampoco seria muy confiable. He estado siglos sin usar la magia y no me acostumbro a ella todavía."

"Es una lastima." Damon susurra desviando la mirada.

"Lo siento Damon." Elizabeth dice antes de caminar hacia la entrada.

"A donde vas?" Damon le pregunta.

"No puedo quedarme mas aquí." Dice ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Klaus esta muy cerca y yo debo mantenerme alejada, al menos por un tiempo."

"Oh, bueno." Damon dice. "Esta bien, gracias por intentar ayudar a Rose."

"No hay problema." Elizabeth asiente rápidamente. Antes de abrir la puerta.

"Elizabeth." Damon la llama deteniéndola. Cuando ella voltea tarda unos segundos en decir la palabra. "Suerte."

Elizabeth asiente solamente antes de irse de la pensión, sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Elizabeth se levanta del sillón cuando la puerta se abre y Damon entra.

"Se suponía que te irías." dice el antes de caminar hacia ella.

"Lo hice, pero decidí regresar para asegurarme de que estabas bien." Elizabeth dice entregándole un vaso con bourbon.

"Aprecio el gesto. Solo me alegra que se haya acabado." Damon dice bebiendo todo el bourbon dejando el vaso en la mesa.

"Sabes que no te creo." Elizabeth dice cruzándose de brazos.

"Ve a dormir, Elizabeth. Descansa un poco. Mañana será un día totalmente nuevo. Podrás irte y seguir con tu vida." Damon le pide.

"No me iré." Elizabeth dice, ganándose una mirada de Damon. "Ya no."

"No tienes que quedarte por lastima." Damon replica con molestia.

"No lo hago por eso." Elizabeth dice secamente. "Lo hago porque me he dado cuenta que se meten en demasiados problemas. En especial tu. Por eso decidí quedarme para cuidarlos. Ademas siento que les debo mucho."

"Gracias. Supongo." Damon dice haciendo una reverencia falsa.

"Aunque lo tomes como broma." Elizabeth dice molesta ahora. "Eso hacen los amigos, o en nuestro caso frenemys."

"Si claro frenemys." Damon dice sonriendo un poco.

"Se que estas sufriendo Damon." Elizabeth dice después de un rato en silencio. "Se lo que es perder a alguien cercano."

"Que quieres escuchar?" Damon pregunta con rabia. "Que me importaba Rose? Que estoy triste? Bien, no lo hice y no lo estoy."

"Ahí vas, pretendiendo apagarlo, pretendiendo no sentir." Elizabeth responde. "Damon, estas demasiado cerca. No renuncies. Eres mejor de lo que aparentas ser."

"Siento, Elizabeth. Esta bien? Y apesta." Damon gruñe. "Y lo que apesta aún mas es que debería haber sido yo. Jules venia por mi."

"Te sientes culpable." murmura Elizabeth.

"Eso seria humano de mi, verdad? Y no soy humano." Damon se acerca a Elizabeth hasta estar a unos centímetros de su cara. "Eres la que habla acerca de renunciar y es todo lo que haz hecho, darte por vencida."

"Tal vez." Elizabeth dice dando un paso lejos de Damon. "Por eso no quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo."

"Vete a dormir." Damon le ordena. "Ya a habido suficiente perdición, tristeza y crecimiento personal por un día."

"De acuerdo, me voy." acepta Elizabeth frustrada antes de voltearse para irse.

Esta a punto de irse, pero se detiene. Voltea a ver a Damon y aunque no lo dice sabia que lo necesitaba. Decidida se acerca a el abrazándolo. Siente como se tensa un poco antes de poner su mano en su espalda acercándola a el. Ambos se quedan así un rato hasta que se separan. Un poco incómodos.

"Buenas noches, Damon." susurra Elizabeth antes de alejarse subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ella sabia que el necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y aceptar lo que había pasado con Rose y esperaba que supiera que estaría ahí para el cuando la necesitase.


	16. Chapter 16

"Los mataste a todos?" Stefan le pregunta a Elizabeth al entrar en la sala.

"No, supongo que uno de los campistas es mío, pero yo no sé sobre el resto." responde Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos.

"Por lo tanto, Damon lo hizo?" Stefan presiona.

Elizabeth pone el libro que tenia en las manos sobre la mesa antes de mirar a Stefan, que estaba apoyado en el sofá, con las cejas arqueadas de una manera curiosa mientras la miraba expectante.

"No lo creo..." dice Elizabeth lentamente, sabiendo que era sólo la mitad de la verdad.

"Elizabeth." advierte Stefan incorporándose por lo que lo están enfrentándose.

"Está bien, él podría o no haber salido la noche anterior de caza... Creo que el mató a Jessica, pero la otra chica y los dos hombres fueron cosa de Rose." Explica ella, sonriendo a su expresión divertida. "Ah, y los campistas y los guardabosques? Estoy bastante segura que son de Jules. Se me ocurrió en un sueño."

Stefan se ríe de Elizabeth contagiandola también. La risa continua cuando el teléfono de Stefan suena. El lo toma mirando el mensaje de Elena que fuera a su casa. "Bueno, debo irme. Elena me llama con urgencia."

"Puedo ir?" Elizabeth pregunta tomando el libro de la mesa. "Prometo portarme bien. La ultima vez te ignore cuando pediste mi ayuda, esta vez quiero pagar mi deuda."

Stefan ríe de nuevo por la actitud de Elizabeth. "Esta bien puedes venir."

"Bien." Elizabeth afirma levantándose del sofá. "Llevare el gran Gatsby conmigo." se interrumpe cuando ve la expresión de Stefan. "No te preocupes, voy a traerlo de vuelta. Y sin duda deberías ir a una biblioteca uno de estos días. Necesitan actualizar la biblioteca."

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Stefan responde sonriendo aun. En el camino se encuentran a Damon.

"Buenos días Damon." Elizabeth lo saluda mientras seguía su camino por el pasillo.

Damon frunce el ceño hacia ella mientras la observaba irse. Él mira a su hermano, que estaba luchando contra la risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor, antes de encogerse de hombros siguiendo a Elizabeth.

* * *

"¿Por qué me entero de esto ahora?" Damon demanda secamente.

"No sé! Yo ni siquiera sabía que Stefan estaba con Tyler o que él sabía sobre nosotros." Elizabeth sisea en él, todavía un poco molesta acerca de sus estados de noticias de Stefan.

Al parecer, Jules había secuestrado a Caroline para que pudieran usarla como palanca para Stefan, para permitir que Tyler se vaya y también para que pudieran obtener venganza por la muerte de Mason.

"No entiendo esto. ¿No se supone que Stefan y tu eran los mejores amigos?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth, estremeciéndose cuando observa un poco de celos en sus palabras.

"¿Qué? ¡No, yo todavía no entiendo por qué no le dijo a nadie..." Elizabeth se desvanece, poco a poco volviéndose hacia Elena. Damon sigue este gesto y mira a Elena con sospecha.

"Elena. ¿Sabías acerca de esto?" Damon le pregunta con cuidado.

"Sí." admite, la culpa rezumando de ella en olas. "Pero nosotros no quisimos decir nada porque teníamos miedo de que es posible que deseen..."

"¿Qué? Matarlo? Por supuesto, es lo que necesita." Damon interrumpe a Elena, haciéndola saltar ligeramente.

"No, no podemos matar a Tyler." Elena jadea.

"¿Por qué no? Es un idiota." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella y Damon comparten una mirada como un pensamiento común cruzaba sus mentes.

"No, no, no." Elena niega con la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba esa mirada. "Olviden a Tyler, tienen que centrarse en traer de vuelta a Caroline."

"No, Blondie se metio en esto cuando decidió ser agradable con un perro." Damon niega.

"Damon, por favor. Ella es mi amiga, muchas personas ya han muerto." Elena se queja, casi a punto de llorar.

Elizabeth se queda en silencio, renuente en opinar. Ella quiere que Tyler se vaya. Bueno, no Tyler en particular, sino todos los lobos. Ella los odia, mas al ser testigo de lo que una mordedura podía ocasionar en cualquier vampiro, eso realmente la asustaba un poco. Si iban, podrían estar poniendo en riesgo sus vidas. Caroline podría tomar uno para el equipo, ¿verdad? Elizabeth se encoge enseguida ante la idea. No, Caroline no debe tomar uno para el equipo, sobre todo porque ella no debería incluso ser parte del equipo, y porque ella era casi una amiga. Y los amigos protegen a los amigos.

"Damon, no podemos hacerle eso a Caroline. Ella está en este lío por nosotros. Le diste tu sangre y te detuve de matarla la primera vez." Elena habla mirando a Damon. "Se lo debemos."

"No, no lo hacemos." Damon niega con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Sabes en ese horrible lugar es una chica que sabe que sus amigos saben dónde está, que sabe que ellos serán capaz de mucho y espera que van a ir por ella ¿De verdad vas a dejar que por ese camino? Pensé que habías dicho que eras el bueno ahora." Elena dice un poco enojada.

"Se metió en ese lío por sí misma, ella tiene que aprender cómo salir sin ayuda de nadie." Damon replica sin un momento de vacilación.

Elizabeth intenta pasar una mano por su cabello, pero se queda atascada en la cola de caballo, tira de el con impaciencia hasta que cae hacia abajo, dejando su cabello libre. Todo era muy estresante. Ella conocía a Caroline, y desde el primer momento la acepto e hizo que fueran amigas, por eso no quería que muriera. Ella no se preocupaba por Tyler o por los lobos, pero si le importaba Caroline, a todos, incluso a Damon, incluso si él no quería admitirlo.

"¿Y si fuera Stefan el que estuviera siendo torturado en el medio del bosque? ¿Quisieras que se quedara allí para morir solo?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon.

"Pero no lo es." exclama Damon con impaciencia.

"¿Y si fuera?" Elizabeth insiste en voz severa.

El silencio que cae alrededor es torpe e incómodo. Elena miraba la batalla de miradas que tenían Damon y Elizabeth. Hasta que Damon desvió la mirada, Elizabeth había dado con un punto débil. Justo cuando Damon estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, la puerta se abre y su momento es interrumpido por John Gilbert.

"¿Que esta pasando?" John exige.

"¡Nada!" Elena exclama, cansada de tener que lidiar con su padre.

"No suena como nada." dice John, tratando de conseguir que le digan algo.

"¿Sabes qué, John? La confianza funciona en ambos sentidos, lo que puedes irte." Damon dice enojado, deseando desesperadamente que se fuera.

"Tenemos que traer a Caroline de vuelta!" Elena exclama.

"No." Damon niega con la cabeza antes de pasar a John. "Tu primer deber de padre: vigila a tu hija, mantenla aquí, y no dejes que se escape."

"Damon-" Elena intenta replicar pero Damon la interrumpe caminando hacia Elizabeth.

"Ahora tu y yo vamos a encontrar a Caroline." Damon le dice a Elizabeth tomándola del brazo empujándola hacia la puerta.

* * *

Stefan y Tyler llegan a la compensación que Jules les dijo, ella está de pie afuera, con los brazos cruzados tratando de parecer desafiante.

"Sé que estás ahí fuera." Ella llama hacia ellos.

Stefan y Tyler caminan fuera de los árboles y Jules da un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Dónde está Caroline?" Stefan pide con calma.

"Encerrada, apretada." Jules comenta sin importancia.

"Déjala ir y voy a liberar a Tyler." Stefan negocia, sin dejar el brazo de Tyler.

En algunos árboles de distancia, Damon y Elizabeth se destacan. Elizabeth esta dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia y con un poco de ansiedad.

"No tienes que enrredar mas de lo que ya esta." continúa Stefan. "No soy tu enemigo, Jules."

"Es un poco tarde para estar agitando una bandera blanca, ¿no te parece?" Jules exige, su ira empezando a mostrarse.

"Nadie más tiene que salir herido, deja que se vaya." Stefan presiona el asunto.

"No voy a dejarla ir sin Tyler." dice Jules.

"Él es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones." Stefan dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Mientras que suelte a Caroline."

"Mi hermano el constructor de paz." Damon corta, caminando hacia el claro también. Elizabeth maldice en voz baja antes de seguirlo parándose de pie junto a él. "Dado a que llego primero lo dejare que primero lo intente a su modo, antes de ir al mío que es un poco más sangriento."

"Así que entreguen a Caroline." dice Elizabeth, mirando a Jules.

"Suelten a Tyler." Jules contrarresta hacia Elizabeth, con la tencion creciente entre ambas.

"Si no hay luna llena, esto ni siquiera será una pelea y lo sabes. Acabaremos contigo." Damon amenaza.

Jules ni siquiera se inmuta. "Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, chico rudo." Ella les informa antes de traer sus dedos a los labios y silbar en voz alta.

Muchos hombres lobos empiezan a salir de los bosques. Los lobos llevaban estacas de madera, antorchas y armas con balas de madera.

"Oh, grandioso." Elizabeth se queja.

"Todavía crees que esto es una buena idea?" Damon susurra en su oído.

"Cállate." Elizabeth le dice, un poco enojada con saber que tenia razón.

"Vamos a intentar esto de nuevo." comienza Jules. "Denme a Tyler."

"Ya lo oíste Tyler, ve con ella." Damon le dice a Tyler, señalándolo con la cabeza para que se moviera.

"¿Quién de ustedes mato a Mason?" uno de los chicos pregunta una vez que Tyler es seguro junto a Jules.

"Ah… ese seria yo." dice Damon mientras levantaba una mano.

"Chicos, asegúrense de que el sufra." Uno de los hombres ordena.

Entonces todo se va al infierno. Damon corre hacia Jules, pero ella hace algún truco lobo extraño, dando un salto mortal hacia la RV empujándose a sí misma sobre Damon, aterrizando con seguridad en el otro lado del bosque. Eso era raro. Tres lobos corren hacia Stefan, pero él lo agarra con la antorcha por el cuello y le obliga a utilizar el fuego contra los otros dos. Antes de que el otro lobo tiene tiempo para llegar hacia Elizabeth, está se da la vuelta desgarrándole el corazón. El hombre sucumbe cayendo a la tierra.

"Y eso es todo." dice Elizabeth cuando se da cuenta que Damon hace el mismo truco que ella en otro hombre lobo.

Stefan rompe el cuello del hombre y lo descarga, antes de dar vuelta para ver quién es el siguiente. Otro hombre lobo con una ballesta apunta hacia él, pero él coge el juego antes de que pueda perforar la piel. Se utiliza el juego de apuñalar a otro hombre. Elizabeth acelera para estar detrás del hombre con la ballesta rompiéndole el cuello antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Un gruñido la hace girar. Stefan se encuentra en el suelo, con otro lobo de pie encima de él con una estaca ensangrentada en la mano.

"Hombre, ¿cuántos de ellos hay?" murmura Elizabeth con molestia.

En ese momento, Caroline se precipita fuera de la RV, pero Jules la golpea contra el vehículo y pone una pistola en su pecho. Stefan todavía estaba en el suelo, y un Damon estaba luchando con el mismo hombre que dijo que tenia que sufrir. Las probabilidades no estaban en su favor.

"Es suficiente." Elizabeth dice en voz alta antes de levantar sus manos centrándose. Ella no tenia que hacer magia, pero si no lo hacia, estaban muertos. Todos los lobos inmediatamente se agarran la cabeza, dejando escapar gritos de dolor mientras el poder de Elizabeth les llegaba. Ella no se detiene hasta que estaban inconscientes. Se detiene, no dejando que su ira sacara lo mejor de ella, se siente un poco orgullosa de sí misma por ser capaz de controlar su magia después de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

Se voltea hacia Tyler antes de agarrarlo por el pelo corto. "Cuando tus amigos se despierten, dales un mensaje. Dejen el pueblo ahora mismo. Me escuchas?" Elizabeth le exige, tirando más fuerte del cabello de Tyler. "Este es nuestro territorio, y es mejor que no estén aquí en la mañana. Debido a que esta vez trataron con Stefan, pero yo no soy tan indulgente y a menos que deseen una muerte dolorosa y lenta, se irán a otro lugar. ¿Está claro?" ella pregunta a Tyler que solamente asiente con la cabeza. "Te he hecho una pregunta, quiero que contestes."

"Sí." dice Tyler con miedo.

"Bueno." Elizabeth sonríe delante de él antes de golpearlo contra el RV dejándolo allí.

Stefan y Damon lentamente se levantan, Damon arregla su chaqueta en el proceso, antes de caminar hacia Elizabeth. Caroline solo la mira sin saber que hacer.

Elizabeth no les hace caso y empieza a alejarse. "Vamos, es hora de irnos." Ella llama por encima del hombro. Los tres vampiros se precipitan tras ella enseguida.


	17. Chapter 17

"Solo me fui por unas horas y ve todo lo que ocurrió." Elizabeth dice molesta caminando de un lado a otro. "Eres un imán para atraer problemas Damon."

"Oye yo no hice nada." Damon replica enseguida mientras agarraba su herida en el cuello. "Yo solo quería hablar."

"Hablar?" Elizabeth deja de caminar para mirarlo. "Te das cuenta de que si Elena no hubiera hecho el estúpido trato estarías muerto, ¿verdad?"

Alaric que había estado en silencio todo el rato solo observaba el intercambio, un poco incomodo.

"Va a ser difícil de matar." admite Damon.

"Sí, yo no confiaría en esa daga y cenizas." Alaric interviene por primera vez.

"Daga y cenizas?" Elizabeth pregunta, alarmada. "Esa cosa es real?"

"Sí, íbamos a usarla, pero ahora..." Damon niega con la cabeza, sentándose y agarrando su vaso de whisky que había estado en la mesa. "Necesitamos más información."

Se hace un silencio alrededor de ellos, hasta que Alaric habla. "¿Qué pasa contigo y la nueva chica de todos modos?" Le pide a Damon, que mira hacia arriba.

"Ella tiene una cosa para mí y ... ella es caliente, hombre." Damon responde automáticamente.

Alaric se ríe ante su brusquedad. "Simplemente, no la mates, por favor." Alaric advierte mientras se levantaba.

"No puede." Elizabeth corta. "Es decir, quien informaría de su muerte?" agrega cuando se da cuenta de las miradas confusas.

Los dos hombres se ríen de su broma. Alaric entonces dice que tiene que dejar por un día con Jenna, ni Damon ni Elizabeth se ofrecen a acompañarlo a la puerta. Antes de que cualquier vampiro puede oírlo salir de la casa, hay un "golpe" y un gemido. Damon y Elizabeth corren al porche, donde Alaric caía al suelo, muerto. Entonces, de la nada, varios hombres lobos comienzan a aparecer. Elizabeth ni siquiera espera a que alguno de ellos hiciera un movimiento, ella simplemente huye fuera de la casa antes de que nadie pudiera tocarla.

Bueno, pensó Damon, parecía que iba a ser una noche dura.

* * *

Damon estaba ahora sentado en una de las sillas, atado con cadenas dolorosas, con un collar muy similar a la de un perro alrededor de su cuello. Habia estado así durante un tiempo, torturado por los lobos. El collar alrededor de su cuello tenia piezas afiladas de madera que se le clavaban en la piel cada vez que el hombre lobo estúpido tiraba de ella. Alaric estaba muerto, tendido justo en frente de él, con los ojos mirando fijamente delante.

"Sabes que es lo bueno de los perdigones?" Jules pregunta, mirando a Damon de lejos. "Se propaga a través del cuerpo, causando un daño máximo. Así que, ¿dónde está la piedra lunar?"

"Olvídalo, querida, nunca vas a conseguirla." Damon se queja en su asiento.

Jules abre la boca para decir otra amenaza, pero una clara musical de una garganta la detiene. Se da la vuelta para encontrar a Elijah y Elizabeth parados cerca del sofá.

"¿Está buscando esto?" Elijah pregunta en voz formal, ya que muestra la piedra de luna en su mano. A continuación, la pone en la mesa junto a él. "Tómala."

Uno de los lobos sube y trata de tomarlo, pero Elijah rasga su corazón antes de que pudiera dejar su mano. Otras dos personas se mueven rápidamente hacia Elijah, claramente queriendo acabar con él por haber matado a su amigo, pero el los mata en cuestión de segundos. Cuando ve que esta batalla está perdida, Jules desaparece. Elijah se acerca al hombre que está sosteniendo la correa de Damon.

"¿Y tú? ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?" le pregunta al chico tímido. "¿Dónde está la chica?"

"No importa." dice Elizabeth, caminando detrás de la silla de Damon.

"Tienes razón, no lo hace." Elijah está de acuerdo. Ve a Damon por un momento antes de tomar las cadenas alrededor de él, liberándolo. Él mira a Elizabeth a continuación, antes de señalar el tipo ahora-encogido. "¿Harías los honores?"

Elizabeth no contesta. En su lugar, ella simplemente se acerca al chico y, con un movimiento fluido, le rompe el cuello. No, estaba muerto. Elijah ni siquiera se inmuta en el acto violento y tampoco lo hace Damon.

"Me voy ahora." Elijah anuncia. Se acerca a la mesa, agarrando la piedra de luna antes de desaparecer.

La sala permanece en silencio torpemente. Elizabeth se mueve hacia un lado rompiendo el collar alrededor del cuello de Damon, encogiéndose en el dispositivo feo. Él no dice nada, simplemente se levanta y empieza a recoger las cadenas.

Damon finalmente toma la palabra. "No puedo creer que fueras a buscar su ayuda."

Elizabeth levanta la mirada. Él estaba mirando hacia ella, los ojos azul helado duro.

"Se comprometió a mantenerlos seguros, estabas en una peligrosa situación. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que hiciera? Sentarme y ver cómo te torturaban?" Elizabeth exige, colocando su manos en la cintura.

"Bueno, podrías haber hecho algo más! Se supone que eres bruja también." Damon dice su mirada llegando a ser aún más peligrosa que antes.

"No tengo control sobre mi magia aun Damon." Elizabeth dice molesta. "Si la usaba mal podría haberte lastimado a ti también."

La cara de Damon se suaviza inmediatamente antes de dar un paso atrás, parpadeando dos veces. El silencio incomodo entre ellos es interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono de Damon.

"Así que planeaba matarla todo el tiempo?" Damon pide a Bonnie. "¿Te escuche fuerte y claro." cuelga el teléfono con rabia. "¿Sabías sobre esto?"

Elizabeth mira hacia arriba una vez más. Claro que ella lo sabía. Ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. A continuación, un gemido se escucha desde algún lugar cerca. Cuando voltea ve a Alaric, que por fin volvía de entre los muertos.

"Oh, bueno, estás de vuelta." Damon dice. "Te has perdido toda la diversión." Arrastra el último cuerpo fuera de la habitación y sonríe cuando su amigo pone los ojos.

Alaric se levanta con un gemido doloroso extendiéndose. Elizabeth se da por vencida. "Vamos." ella le dice a Alaric entregándole su chaqueta. "Conduciré a tu casa. No quiero que caigas dormido en el camino."

"Gracias, Elizabeth." Alaric le da una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo que sea por una de mis personas favoritas." Elizabeth le dice tratando de animarlo. "Estas bien, estas bien." lo tranquiliza y el asiente.


	18. Chapter 18

Al día siguiente Elizabeth rueda los ojos al oír la voz de Elena regañando a Stefan. "Stefan, llegamos tarde a la escuela."

Mientras se vestía todavía podía oír las risas de Elena y las burlas de Stefan.

"¿Cual es tu problema?"

El grito de sorpresa hace que Elizabeth frunza el ceño. Ella reconoce que es la voz de Elena, pero ella oyó a Elena con Stefan. Maldiciendo en voz baja, sale de la habitación llegando a la planta baja, Damon tenia a Elena clavada en la pared por la garganta mirándola con furia. Stefan aparece junto a Elizabeth, con la misma expresión de perplejidad que llevaba ella.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?" Stefan le pregunta a Damon, que liberaba lentamente Elena.

Elena da unos pasos lejos de Damon, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. "¿Crees que soy Katherine?" ella le pregunta a Damon y algo en el tono de su voz hace que Elizabeth inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado estrechando sus ojos. "¿Por qué piensas eso? Katherine esta en la tumba, ¿verdad?"

Stefan no se molesta en responder, él destella al piso de arriba. Con 'Elena' siguiéndole el paso, tomándose su tiempo. Damon hace un movimiento para ir tras ellos también.

Elizabeth suspira quedando sola en la planta baja. "Voy a esperar en la biblioteca." Susurra para si misma antes de sacudir la cabeza y caminar hacia la biblioteca. Ella toma un libro cualquiera antes de sentarse en su silla favorita, esperando a que los otros se unieran a ella.

* * *

"¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?" Elena caminaba de un lado a otro, de ida y vuelta.

"Cuando matamos a Elijah, la compulsión se disipó y liberó a la perra." Damon suspira.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Stefan le pregunta de nuevo.

"Los originales tienen muchas habilidades especiales." Katherine sonríe desde la mesa donde estaba apoyada.

"No te quiero aquí." Elena se detiene el ritmo lo suficiente como para mirar a Katherine. "Sacala de aquí!" ella se queja con los dos Salvatores.

"Me necesitas, Elena." Katherine replica.

"Al igual que el infierno." murmura en voz baja Elizabeth, momentáneamente levantando la vista del libro.

"Todos queremos lo mismo: Klaus muerto, necesitan mi ayuda." Katherine acaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara.

"No necesito tu ayuda y yo no la quiero." Elena dice, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva.

"Y eso es increíblemente estúpido de ustedes. ¿Por lo menos saben donde esta Klaus? ¿Como es?" Katherine exige, señalando con su dedo índice.

Ambos hermanos se prestan sin palabras, ya que comparten una mirada incierta. Elizabeth suspira, mirando desde encima del borde de su libro. "Alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y una sonrisa blanca nacarada que hará derretir a cualquier estúpida que no lo conozca. Por no mencionar el acento británico, que ayuda, también." Elizabeth dice casualmente, sintiendo de inmediato los ojos de todos en ella.

"¡Claro, me olvidaba que tu has tenido el placer de verlo cara a cara!" Katherine exclama riendo.

Elizabeth mira hacia arriba antes de cerrar el libro, poniéndolo a un lado. Su mente registra poco cómo todo el mundo se ve traicionado. "Oh, lo siento. No les describí como era físicamente?" "Espera, espera." Stefan levanta una mano, caminando cerca de Elizabeth. "Ya has visto a Klaus en persona."

"Eso hice." Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza antes de levantarse.

"¿Cómo?" Elena exclama.

Elizabeth vacila, ganándose una sonrisa de Katherine y una mirada presionando desde el resto de la habitación. ¿Cómo debe acercarse a este pequeño detalle de su vida pasada? Uf, por no mencionar el mero sonido de la voz de Klaus que en su mente seguía dándole nauseas. "No importa. Lo que importa es que no eres necesaria en absoluto. Yo sé todo acerca de él." Ella sonríe hacia Katherine.

"No sabías nada de la daga." Katherine señala.

"Porque alguien me aseguró que era un mito y yo le creí." Elizabeth sisea, caminando más cerca de Katherine cerniéndose sobre ella. "Un error que nunca sucederá de nuevo."

"Por favor, al igual que no sabía que existía." Katherine se burla, poniendo los ojos pretendiendo que Elizabeth no le afectaba.

"Yo no sabía que iba a matar a quien lo usó." Elizabeth replica, agarrando el brazo de Katherine disfrutando cuando los ojos del vampiro se nublaba de miedo.

"Nadie te quiere aquí, de todos modos, sal ahora." Elena corta, preocupada por dónde podría estar dirigida.

Katherine vuelve sus ojos de Elizabeth a Elena, antes de sonreír sacudiendo la mano de la otra vampira; caminando más cerca de Elena. "Está bien, voy a ir a la parrilla, tal vez la tía Jenna es libre." Ella sonríe, disfrutando de cómo el comentario hacia hervir la sangre de Elena.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba buscando sangre en el sótano, pensando en como sacar la daga de Elijah. Tenía la sensación de que no iban a tener éxito, que la daga no podía ser retirada, a menos que quisieran a un Elijah vivo y vengativo de nuevo. Su pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Damon aparece.

"Oye, no sabia que estabas aquí." Dice el caminando hacia la nevera. "Estoy hambriento."

"Somos 2." le dice ella tomando una bolsa de sangre luego de que él tomara la suya. Beben un rato en silencio hasta que Damon la mira.

"Dame una opinión. ¿Crees que quemando el cuerpo de Elijah, él muera?" pregunta el viendo de reojo a la celda donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Elijah.

"Ni idea." Elizabeth le dice con sinceridad. "Tal vez, no lo sé."

"Bueno, nada se pierde con intentar." Damon dice caminando hacia la celda.

Damon abre la puerta, tomando un extraño artefacto que se encontraba en el suelo. Elizabeth se acerca con curiosidad por ver que hacia. Damon se encontraba de pie sujetando con un brazo lo que parecía un extintor, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba una especie de manguera con una boquilla que provenía de este. De pronto el aparato comenzó a desprender montones de fuego y Damon apunto el cuerpo de Elijah. Enseguida el cuerpo entero se prendió en llamas y el olor a carne quemada se apodero del lugar.

Damon se detuvo, y se quedo observando, como ella hacia lo mismo. Al apagarse el aparato el cuerpo de Elijah volvió a la normalidad, sin una sola quemadura.

"Creo que no funciona." Elizabeth susurra, negando.

"Mmm, carne quemada. Si estas tratando de recuperar la daga, estas malgastando tu tiempo. El es indestructible." dice Katherine, pasando al lado de Elizabeth entrando en la celda observando el cuerpo y luego a Damon.

"No es broma." dice Damon, observando a Katherine. "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de los Originales?"

"Pase quinientos años huyendo de uno." Katherine afirma como si fuera algo obvio.

"Que horrible sensación." Elizabeth dice con ironía.

"Tu deberías saber sobre esto." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth.

"Lo sabría si durante esos quinientos años, alguien no me hubiera traicionado dejándome en bandeja de plata para los Originales." Elizabeth dice con rabia mirando a Katherine. "No se de que estuviste huyendo Katherine, porque para tu favor la atención de Klaus estaba puesta en mi, no en ti."

"Punto a mi favor." Katherine dice sonriendo.

"Así que, cuando te conté mi plan para matar a Elijah ¿Por qué no me dijiste que moriría si usaba la daga?" Damon pregunta desviando la atención de Katherine.

"Hay demasiadas reglas. Es todo muy confuso." Katherine dice evitando la mirada de Damon.

"¿Sabías que iba a morir?" Pregunta Damon con un tono de perspicacia en la voz, dando un pequeño paso hacia Katherine.

"¿Te dijo Elijah su plan? ¿Tenía él una daga para matar a Klaus?" Katherine dice evadiendo la pregunta.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" le pregunta Damon en un tono de voz un tanto amenazador.

"Porque aun no me han echado a la fuerza." dice Katherine con una media sonrisa.

Entonces en ese momento Damon apunta a Katherine con el soplete.

"No lo harías." Katherine sonrie con suficiencia.

"Oh, lo haré." dice Damon en tono amenazador dando otro paso hacia Katherine.

En ese momento, Katherine nota que hablaba en serio. Así que coloca una mano entre ella y el soplete, como si le fuera a servir de algo.

"Damon, se inteligente." comienza Katherine, alzando las cejas; pero con gran nerviosismo en la voz. "Quiero a Klaus muerto tanto como tú, o más. Si no fuera honesta acerca de ayudar, en este momento estaría muy lejos. Puedes odiarme. Pero ambos queremos lo mismo. Y tú sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Damon medita un segundo antes de bajar el soplete.

Katherine sonríe dando un paso hacia Damon, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho. "Quería salir de la tumba, no importaba quien pagaba el precio. Por supuesto que sabía que ibas a morir." le da dos palmadas en el pecho antes de irse.

Elizabeth no podía con la rabia que sentía. Mira a Damon mientras este miraba al suelo, herido por las palabras de Katherine de nuevo. No pronunció una palabra. Damon se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Elijah disparando las llamas del lanzador en él otra vez, ocultando el dolor detrás de los ojos azule.

Ella apreta los puños antes de entrar en la sala de armas. Agarra una de las estacas metiendola en el bolsillo de atrás, por precaución. Luego camina por las escaleras a la sala, dejando a Damon en el sótano, ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Katherine.

* * *

Elizabeth se pone de pie junto a la puerta de la sala de estar viendo a Katherine servirse una copa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vienes a darme las gracias por decir la verdad?" esta dice notando la presencia de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth corre hacia Katherine empujándola contra la pared con su brazo sobre el cuello.

"Ves te pareces a mi. Más de lo que te gustaría admitir." Katherine dice riendo.

"No soy como tu." Elizabeth dice entre dientes.

"No sé nada de eso, quiero decir. Tienes la fuerza, la actitud, el fuego, la capacidad enojarte. Incluso podrías divertirte con Damon." Katherine dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nunca le haría daño." Elizabeth dice con rabia apretando mas el cuello de Katherine.

"Damon me preguntó por la verdad, así que se la di." Antes de que Elizabeth dijera algo continua. "Primero quiere saber la verdad, entonces consigo su lloriqueo porque se la doy."

Katherine sonríe al ver la expresión de Elizabeth. "Me odias porque tienes miedo de que cuando Elena muera, voy a estar allí para el pobre Damon roto. Y por estar allí para él, significa darle al vampiro el duelo de sexo que él tan desesperadamente quiere."

La ira estalla dentro de Elizabeth como un estallido de llamas. Instintivamente agarra la estaca de su bolsillo trasero antes de clavarlo en el estomago de Katherine con toda la fuerza y la ira que hervían dentro de ella. Katherine se queda sin aliento por el dolor agarrándose a la estaca en su estómago.

"No soy como tu, y quieres saber por qué? Porque todavía tengo mi humanidad. Y juro si le haces daño a Damon de nuevo, clavare la estaca mas alta, justo en tu corazón." Elizabeth amenaza con ira antes de tirar la estaca fuera del estomago de Katherine, mientras esta gruñía de dolor.

Elizabeth se vuelve sobre sus talones saliendo de la sala de estar, hasta el sótano de nuevo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Katherine se merecía eso. La idea de que Damon cayera en los juegos de Katherine la enfurecían.

Entra en la sala de armas, poniendo la estaca donde la había encontrado. Luego entra en la célula de nuevo como Damon suelta el lanzallamas, antes de voltear mirándola con confusión en su rostro.

"¿Dónde fuiste?" el pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Sólo fui a tomar una copa." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros. Damon la observa antes de dejar el lanzallamas en la esquina de la habitación, renunciando a sacar la daga. "No hubo suerte, ¿eh?"

Damon suspira aun mirando el cuerpo de Elijah. "Para nada."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Elizabeth pregunta frustrada tambien.

"Vallamos arriba, hay mucho que hacer." Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Elizabeth suspira cerrando la celda antes de subir lentamente dirigiéndose a la sala de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando Elizabeth llega a la sala Damon se encontraba en un sillón con uno de los diarios, y parecía estar muy concentrado.

"Así que… ¿En que te ayudo?" le pregunta, tomando un montón de diarios colocándolos al lado de su asiento.

"Necesito que me ayudes a buscar si aquí." dice Damon apuntando hacia las cajas. "Hay algo sobre algún lugar donde fueron masacradas unas brujas hace un par de siglos."

"Brujas, masacradas, en un lugar, hace algunos siglos. Entendido." dice Elizabeth tomando el primer diario comenzando a leer.

Damon esboza una pequeña sonrisa, y volvió a concentrarse en los diarios. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio buscando en los diarios, pero ninguno de los dos había tenido suerte. Habían revisado aproximadamente unos ocho diarios, y en ellos no había nada sobre la masacre de brujas. En algunas páginas hablaban de Katherine, de otros vampiros y de algunas brujas; pero nada de la masacre. Durante un buen tiempo estuvieron enfocados en los libros, leyendo y leyendo. Pero nada. Damon se coloco de pie y fue a buscar más diarios, cuando Katherine entraba en la estancia.

Damon mira a Katherine, con sangre en la camisa donde Elizabeth la había estacado. "¿A quien más has cabreado?"

Katherine se encogió de hombros solamente. "No sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Elizabeth?"

Damon mira a Elizabeth enseguida con las cejas levantadas. "La estacaste?"

"Me hizo molestar." Elizabeth murmura encogiéndose de hombros.

Los labios de Damon se curvan en una sonrisa. "De verdad son algo."

"¿Qué están tramando?" pregunta Katherine, mientras se acercaba a Damon.

"Nada de tu incumbencia." Damon dice sin dejar de mirar los diarios.

Katherine pone los ojos en blanco. "¿Ahora estamos enfadados?" pregunta con cierta incredulidad en la voz. Al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta por parte de Damon, suelta un bufido. "¿Esos son los diarios de Gilbert?"

Pero Damon seguía sin contestarle, ignorándola. Katherine suelta otra exhalación. "¿Cómo se supone que ayude si no me dicen que están tramando?"

"¿Puedes decirme donde fueron masacradas un puñado de brujas hace algunos siglos en este pueblo?" le pregunta Damon volteando hacia ella en espera de una respuesta.

"No."

"Entonces no puedes ayudar." contesta Damon volviendose de nuevo hacia los diarios.

Entonces, en ese momento, Katherine intenta tomar un diario, pero Damon le pega en la mano, e igual de rápido Katherine lo golpea en el brazo. Entonces Damon la sujeta de cuello empujándola, contra uno de los muebles. Katherine queda acostada sobre el mueble, mientras Damon la sujetaba del cuello.

"Si te sirve de consuelo." comienza a decir Katherine mientras sonreía. "Me alegra que no estés muerto."

Damon la suelta y ella se pone de pie muy cerca del rostro de Damon. "Emily Bennet me hablo de la masacre. Era algo muy grande en cuanto al folklore de brujas. Cuando una bruja muere de forma violenta liberan energía mística dando poder al lugar de su muerte."

"Creo que Elijah quería saber el sitio de la masacre." dice Damon, observándo a Elizabeth.

"¿Para que?" pregunta ella.

"¿Qué iba a hacer cuando lo encontrara?" pregunta Katherine.

"No lo sé." dice Damon haciendo una pausa. "¿Qué tenían para decir papá brujo y bebé brujo?"

La atención de Elizabeth se desvía a Stefan que se hallaba de pie, en la entrada de la sala.

"¿Ella no se había ido o muerto?" Pregunta Stefan observando a Katherine.

"Por última vez." dice Katherine, harta. "Estoy aquí para ayudar. ¿Podemos saltarnos los secretos?"

Stefan, la observa unos segundos. "Elijah no tenía ningún arma para matar a Klaus, pero creía que si una bruja podía canalizar bastante poder no necesitaría ninguna."

"¿Cómo el poder que recibes de un lugar marcado con la muerte de un montón de brujas?" Damon pregunta , y aunque fue una pregunta sonó mas como una afirmación.

"Así que ahí es donde entra el misterioso lugar." dice Elizabeth zarandeando el onceavo diario en su mano.

"Solo tenemos que encontrarlo." dice Stefan.

"¿Y como se supone que lo haremos?" Elizabeth pregunta, mientras Stefan entraba sentándose a su lado.

"No lo sé." Stefan dice pensando en algo.

"¿Dónde está Elena?" pregunta Elizabeth.

"En su casa. Hoy es noche de chicas, ya sabes, Caroline, Bonnie." Stefan se interrumpe cuando Elizabeth suelta un bufido. "¿Qué?"

"Caroline me invito." Elizabeth dice mirando el libro en sus manos. "Y aunque no me siento lista para fiesta y esas cosas, me hubiera encantado ir. Verme libre de esta casa. No lo tomes a mal, tu casa es asombrosa y agradezco que me dejen permanecer aquí pero, estoy harta de estar aquí."

"Espera a estar en una cueva." dice Katherine, sentándose en el sillón del frente.

"La única diferencia, por supuesto." Damon dice mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá observando a Elizabeth. "Que ella lo merece y tu no."

"En eso tienes razón." Susurra Elizabeth lanzandole una mirada a Katherine. "¿Saben que? Pienso que si de verdad queremos encontrar este sitio encantado, deberíamos seguir buscando."

"Tienes razón." dice Stefan levantándose y tomando otro puñado de diarios de la caja. "¿Me ayudas?" le pregunta a Elizabeth para que lo acompañara.

"Por supuesto." Elizabeth acepta colocandose de pie, tomando otro montón de libros de la otra caja antes de seguír a Stefan, dejando a Damon y a Katherine a sus espaldas.

Se dirigen a la librería, depositando los libros en una mesa, antes de comenzar a leer. Estuvieron leyendo durante al menos diez minutos y ninguno había encontrado nada.

"¿No crees que sería mejor si intentara hacer algún hechizo de localización o algo que se le parezca?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Stefan arrojando el diario que tenía en las manos al suelo; pues ya estaba harta de leer todo lo que ya sabía sobre los vampiros.

"No lo sé." Stefan esboza una sonrisa amarga. "De verdad lamento que tengas que estar encerrada aquí. Sé que lo detestas."

"Todos debemos hacer algunos sacrificios, Stefan." Elizabeth le dice sonriendo. "Estoy bien. Es solo que, extraño caminar por el pueblo en el atardecer, correr en el bosque, sin sentir temor de encontrarme a Klaus."

"Lo siento." dice Stefan.

"No, no lo sientas. No tienes ni la menor idea de cuan divertido es pasar todos los días aquí con Damon. Es lo mejor, de verdad, es asombroso." Elizabeth dice con sarcasmo, riéndose.

Stefan suelta una carcajada, antes de enseriarse. "Hablando de Damon. ¿Se llevan mejor entre ustedes dos?"

"Si… no lo creo." Elizabeth dice. "Es solo una tregua temporal."

"Bueno eso es mejor que tenerlos peleando todo el tiempo." Stefan afirma.

"Como sea" Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos. "Bueno, no hay nada en estos diarios. Ire a buscar una bolsa de sangre en el sotano, tengo hambre de nuevo. Vienes?"

"No, estoy bien." Stefan sonríe. "Yo seguiré buscando."

"Esta bien, ya regreso."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos cuando en el camino ve a Katherine inclinada muy cerca de Damon que se encontraba todavía sentado en el sillón mas alejado de la chimenea.

* * *

En la Residencia Martin Luka está sentado en una mesa. Jonas caminaba sosteniendo una vela y un libro de hechizos antes de sentarse a la mesa. Muchas velas encendidas estaban en él.

"¿Estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir, iría si pudiera."

"No. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarte. Puedo hacer esto." Luka dice decidido.

"Permaneceré anclado. Usa toda mi energía si te sientes débil..." Jonas dice un poco dudoso pero decidido.

"Papá. Quiero esto tanto como tú." Luka dice serio.

"Concéntrate en Elijah. Imaginalo en tu mente." Dice Jonas, mientras Luka cerraba los ojos.

"Lo tengo." susurra el muchacho al mismo tiempo que Jonas lanzaba un hechizo.

Luka por fin está en la casa de Salvatore. Damon estába acostado en un sofá leyendo mientras Katherine estába leyendo en una silla al lado del sofá. Luka era invisible para ellos. "Estoy en la casa de los Salvatore. El cuerpo de Elijah debe estar aquí."

"¿Qué ves?" Jonas pregunta.

"Elena y Damon. Están leyendo." Luka dice mirando a la pareja.

"Bien. Si Elijah está allí, lo sentirás. Mantente enfocado."

* * *

Por otro lado Elizabeth esta en el sótano de nuevo sacando una bolsa de sangre del congelador. Luka estaba allí también, aunque ella no lo veía, pero podía sentirlo. Con lentitud deja la bolsa de sangre antes de entrar al sótano mirando el cuerpo de Elijah.

Sin ella saberlo Luka estaba agachado al lado del cuerpo y estaba listo para sacar la daga. Elizabeth estaba a punto de irse cuando oye que la daga se movía. Ella ve que la daga estaba medio puesta así que se apresura hacia ella empujándola hacia abajo con fuerza.

"Elizabeth está peleándome." dice Luka.

"Luka mátala." Jonas dice con rabia.

"¿Qué?" Luka duda un poco.

"Ella es un vampiro. Encuentra una estaca y clavasela a través de su corazón." Jonas dice al mismo tiempo que Luka suelta la daga.

Elizabeth siente enseguida la falta de resistencia y la suelta también, luego mira alrededor de la habitación sintiendo aun sintiendo que había algo extraño. Ella ve una silla de madera rota pero no ve a nadie.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Luka clava una estaca en el estomago de Elizabeth, sin tocar su corazón.

"¡Damon!" Ella llama cuando se deja caer al suelo por el dolor insoportable.

Cuando Damon llega a la celda, se queda paralizado unos segundos. Elizabeth estaba en el suelo, justo al lado del cuerpo de Elijah, agonizando. Tenía una estaca en el estomago pero no había más nadie en la habitación. Un segundo después, aparece Katherine detrás de el.

"Elizabeth." Damon dice agachándose junto a Elizabeth ayudándola a sacar la estaca del estomago, antes de lanzarla a un lado. "¿Qué paso?"

Antes de que Elizabeth dijera algo, Katherine grita con horror. "¡Damon, la daga!"

Damon lo ve, y enseguida toma el soplete con el que había intentado quemar el cuerpo de Elijah disparando llamas alrededor de la daga.

Stefan se une a ellos enseguida. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Acabando con el ataque psíquico de un maldito brujo!" grita Damon, sin apagar el soplete. "Ve allá y haz algo al respecto ¡Ahora!"

Stefan desaparece, mientras Damon continúaba quemando toda la habitación, a excepción del pequeño lugar donde se encontrába Elizabeth sujetando su estomago. Cuando Stefan regresa, traía consigo varias bolsas de sangre, entonces Damon se detiene.

Stefan se acerca a Elizabeth dándole una bolsa. "¡Bébelo, vamos!"

Elizabeth lo hace enseguida reponiendo un poco la fuerza. Cuando intenta ponerse de pie suelta un gemido cayendo al suelo otra vez.

Stefan se inclina sujetándola de la cintura, haciendo que se apoyara de el, así logra levantarse. "Ven, deberías recostarte."

"No es necesario. Estoy bien." dice Elizabeth con amargura.

"No, no estás bien y vas a recostarte lo quieras o no." Damon le dice con seriedad.

Elizabeth lo fulmina con la mirada, pero no objeta nada. Así que Stefan la ayuda subiendo a la sala. Con Damon y Katherine detrás de ellos.


	19. Chapter 19

"Iré al apartamento de Jonas." Dice Stefan mientras recostaba a Elizabeth en el sofá.

"¿Que?" Damon pregunta. "¿Eres estúpido o que? Intento quitar la daga de Elijah, por si no lo has notado."

"¿Si? ¿Cómo sabes que fueron ellos?" Stefan replica.

"Bueno Stefan no se que pensaras tu pero, realmente dudo que Bonnie lo haya querido hacer." Elizabeth objeta desde el sofá.

"De cualquier manera. Quedamos en un acuerdo, necesito saber que ocurrió, porque lo hizo." insiste Stefan.

"Increíble." dice Damon de mala gana, arrancandole las bolsas de sangre a Stefan dandoselas a Elizabeth.

"Voy contigo." Elizabeth dice incorporandose del sofá con una mueca.

"¿Qué?" Damon la mira confuso. "No. Te quedaras aquí, yo iré con él."

"No. Tú te quedas aquí, con Katherine y yo iré con Stefan." Elizabeth insiste. "A demás no te estoy preguntando si puedo ir. Estoy diciendo que iré."

Damon la mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y sarcasmo. "Stefan… ¿puedes hablarle?"

"Elizabeth, lo siento, pero, estoy con Damon en esto." Stefan replica. "Ademas estas herida."

"Me curare en el camino." Elizabeth dice en tono seco. "Iré. Y será mejor que ninguno intente detenerme. Así que, vamos."

"Bien, haz lo que quieras." Damon dice, antes salir de la habitación.

Stefan y Elizabeth salen al patio delantero. Se montan en silencio en el pequeño auto rojo que era el de Stefan y arrancan. El recorrido les lleva unos diez minutos aproximadamente. Stefan se detiene frente a un edificio no muy alto, de color beige. Antes de que Elizabeth siquiera cerrara la puerta del auto, Stefan estaba rígidamente parado frente a ella.

"Espérame aquí."

"No, de ninguna manera, voy contigo." Elizabeth replica, cerrando la puerta.

"No me opuse a que vinieras, pero necesito que esperes aquí." Stefan dice con ojos suplicantes. "Aun estas débil por la perdida de sangre, por favor, espérame aquí."

"Bien." Elizabeth acepta de mala gana, con cierta resignación. "Pero si sucede cualquier cosa no dudare en entrar."

"Gracias." Stefan dice respirando profundo. "Tratare de que sea lo más rápido posible."

"No tardes mucho." Elizabeth le pide.

Stefan asiente antes de entrar en el edificio. Elizabeth enseguida intenta escuchar algo, lo que fuese, pero era inútil, el bullicio de los carros y los demás sonidos de la ciudad no le permitían escuchar absolutamente nada. Aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues, al cabo de aproximadamente tres minutos, Jonas salió del edificio y se le veía muy enojado. Ella espera percibir alguna señal de Stefan, pero nada. Entonces tras sopesarlo unos segundos decide subir. Encontró unas escaleras y cuando se disponía a subir, escucho unos gemidos que provenían de los pisos superiores, era Stefan. Sin importarle si alguien veía algo, ella corrió guiándose por los gemidos, cuando llega al piso 3, en uno de los pasillos, frente a una puerta abierta estaba Stefan, tirado en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza y gimiendo.

"¡Stefan, Stefan!" Elizabeth corre hacia él intentando levantarlo. "¡Dios mío! ¿Qué paso?"

Intenta buscarle alguna herida, pero su pecho, espalda, piernas y estomago estaban en perfecto estado.

"Es solo un aneurisma." susurra Stefan que parecía estar recuperando fuerzas, pero aun estaba débil. De pronto abre los ojos de par en par, recordando algo. "¡Elena, Elena!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa con Elena?!" Elizabeth pregunta consternada por la preocupación que reconocía en su rostro.

"Va tras ella."

"¿Qué?" le pregunta Elizabeth, frunciendo el ceño.

"Luka está muerto, va tras Elena." Stefan dice mirando a un lado de Elizabeth. Ella sigue su mirada y es entonces que lo ve. Dentro del apartamento de los Martin, sobre la alfombra se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida y quemado de Luka.

"Llama a Damon." dice Stefan atrayendo la atención de Elizabeth. "El teléfono está en mi bolsillo."

Ella toma rápidamente el celular, marca el número de Damon y llama. Damon enseguida contesta.

"¿Qué?"

"Damon, soy Elizabeth." Elizabeth dice nerviosa mirando a Stefan.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Damon cuando percibe su nerviosismo.

"Escúchame, no hay mucho tiempo. Luka Martin está muerto. Jonas va tras Elena, debes hacer algo." Elizabeth dice molesta.

"¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está Elena?"

"Esta en el Grill." contesta Stefan enseguida.

"En el Grill." repite Elizabeth en el teléfono.

"¿Dónde está Stefan?"

"Jonas le produjo un aneurisma un poco fuerte." Elizabeth dice ayudando a Stefan. "Yo me hare cargo, tú solo. ¡Encárgate de Elena!"

"Lo haré. Adiós." Damon dice antes de colgar.

* * *

Haciendo todo con extremada rapidez, Elizabeth guarda de nuevo el teléfono de Stefan, antes de ayudarlo a incorporarse y salir del edificio. Stefan parecía estar bien de nuevo, había recuperado su color natural y ya no arrugaba el rostro con cada paso que daba. Cuando estan dentro del auto, Stefan llama a Elena alertandola. A gran velocidad se dirigen al Grill, cuando llegan ven a Elena y a Damon en la puerta de entrada. A grandes zancadas se dirigen hacia ellos.

"Debemos irnos Elena, Jonas viene por ti." dice Stefan agarrando a Elena halándola del brazo, pero Elena se sacude.

"Soy Katherine. Elena está adentro."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Stefan, con tono un tanto amenazador.

"Estoy aquí para ayudarte a proteger a Elena." Katherine se explica.

"Tiene un plan, Stefan." dice Damon.

"En serio?" Elizabeth interviene frunciendo el ceño, antes de mirar a Katherine. "Y se te ocurrio de buena gana?"

"Prometí ayudar." Katherine dice molesta mirando fijamente a Elizabeth. "Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo."

"No se porque siento que lo haces para sacar algo de todo esto." Elizabeth le replica sin dejar de mirarla. La tension era evidente entre ambas mujeres.

"No hay tiempo para esto." dice Katherine antes de dirigirse a Damon. "Pensándolo bien tu deberías quedarte con ella, no Stefan. Stefan debería quedarse con Elena, si te quedas tu, Jonas sospechara algo."

"¿Me pueden decir que demonios están tramando?" pregunta Stefan frustrado al no entender nada.

"Te lo explicare, pero primero tenemos que buscar a Elena y a la rubia, ven conmigo." Katherine comienza a andar hacia la entrada, seguida de Stefan.

"Es una perra." dice Elizabeth por lo bajo, enojada.

Damon esboza una sonrisa fugaz.

"Haz un poco de silencio, ¿sí?"

"Púdrete." Elizabeth le dice antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de el. No había dado, ni siquiera seis pasos, cuando Damon se abalanza sobre ella pegandola contra un árbol, sujetándola del cuello.

"Mejor te tranquilizas." dice respirando cerca de ella.

"No soy una tonta estudiante de por aquí, Damon." Elizabeth dice entre dientes antes de que en un brusco movimiento, lo sujeta a el contra el arbol. "Siempre te recuerdo lo mismo. Soy muchísimo más vieja y fuerte que tu así que tu eres el que debería tranquilizarse."

"¿De verdad?" dice Damon con sarcasmo, hace un muy brusco movimiento pero fue inútil, Elizabeth era más fuerte que él.

"Escúchame bien, Damon." Elizabeth dice marcando cada palabra. "El hecho de que parezca que eres más fuerte que yo, no significa que lo seas. Estoy harta de que me protejan como si yo fuera una niña, cuando en realidad soy mayor que ustedes. Estoy harta de que no me dejen hacer nada, harta de estar en esa casa, harta de ti y de tu vanidad, y harta de hacer todo lo que a ustedes les dé la gana. He tenido suficiente. El que este ayudándolos no significa que soy su mascota, para que hagan conmigo lo que les dé la gana." Las palabras fluyen con tanta naturalidad, que sonaban más bien como un discurso preparado. Solo cuando ella siente que los músculos de Damon se relajan, lo suelta.

Damon se da la vuelta observando a Elizabeth de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Bien. Si te hace sentir mejor, consultaremos contigo las cosas pero a partir de mañana."

Elizabeth suelta un bufido molesto antes de alejarse de nuevo de el.

Justo en ese instante Elena sale por la puerta del Grill como loca, buscándo a Damon y a Elizabeth. Cuando los ve corre hacia ellos. Cuando Elena estaba a unos cuantos metros pudieron distinguir que traía puesta la ropa que hacia minutos, Katherine había estado utilizando.

"¿Todo listo?" le pregunta Damon mirandola directo a los ojos.

"Si, listo." dice Elena, jadeando.

"Vamos." Damon dice comenzando a andar hacia el auto.

"Si Elena esta aqui, eso quiere decir que Katherine la esta suplantando?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon cuando estan en el auto.

"Eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo." dice antes de arrancar.

"¿Cómo la convencieron de hacer esto?" Elena pregunta desde el asiento trasero.

"No lo hicimos. En realidad fue su idea." explica Damon.

"Eso no es bueno." dice Elena con cierto pesar.

"No, no lo es en lo absoluto." Elizabeth dice con rabia. "Cada ayuda que Katherine da, siempre tiene un precio."

* * *

Elena paseaba alrededor del pequeño porche una y otra vez. Sus ojos iban a las escaleras de vez en cuando antes de que resoplar manteniendo el ritmo. Damon se enfrenta a la sala de estar mientras los ojos de Elizabeth la seguian, impasibles. Por último, Katherine y Stefan bajan las escaleras, deteniéndo a Elena en su paseo.

"Asumo que vas a querer esto de regreso." comienza Katherine mientras se quitaba el collar de Elena manteniendolo para que lo tomara. "Su pequeño equipo tendrá que visitar a un lavado en seco, sin embargo."

Elena le quita el collar a Katherine de la mano más o menos sin decir nada. Stefan suspira junto a Katherine, mientras que todos los demás en la habitación a su vez los observaban.

"Será mejor que la saques de aquí antes de que Jenna llegue a casa." Elena dice mirando hacia Stefan.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?" Katherine pregunta ligeramente conmocionada.

"Esto no cambia la forma en que siento por ti." Elena replica cansada de tener que lidiar con Katherine.

"No te gusta mucho, tampoco." Katherine replica, acercándose. "Si vamos a ser sinceras, estaría feliz de verte muerta. Pero si vamos a tratar de tomar a Klaus, necesito que estés viva. Por lo tanto, no soy una amenaza para ti, Elena." su mirada se desvia hacia los demas en la sala. "Si van a creer cualquier cosa, crean eso."

Elizabeth solo la observa detenidamente todavía sin creer en Katherine.


	20. Chapter 20

Los hermanos Salvatore y Elizabeth estaban esperando en el porche de la casa de embarque, esperando a que Elena suspirara la cantidad de la casa por lo que la convertiría en suya propia.

"Así que ahora Bonnie es increíblemente poderosa, eh?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon por tercera vez en el día.

"Sí." Damon afirma apoyándose en la pared.

"¿Y cómo está? Con todo el" mi madre está muerta, ahora no tengo a nadie 'trato?" Stefan le pregunta.

"Mejor que ayer, eso es seguro." Damon responde con el ceño fruncido.

"Y ahora tenemos todavía un original en nuestra cola." Elizabeth se queja, cruzando los brazos. "¿Cómo podemos tener tan mala suerte?"

"Tu no has intentado ningún hechizo de ubicación?" Damon le pregunta, dando un paso más cerca de ella. Ambos vampiros lo hacen y de repente Elizabeth se siente acorralada.

"Sí, y así hizo Bonnie. Pero no va a funcionar si no tengo nada de él." Elizabeth responde ligeramente a la defensiva.

"Estupendo." Ambos hermanos dicen entre dientes cuando se abre la puerta.

El abogado se marcha, señalando los. Ellos hacen su camino a la puerta, donde Elena les sonríe.

"Bien..." ella se desvanece, al darse cuenta de su error. "Stefan ¿me hará el honor de entrar en mi casa?" le pide a su novio con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Estaría feliz." Stefan le sonríe antes de entrar.

"Elizabeth, ¿podrías pasar?" Elena se vuelve hacia Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth asiente un poco incomoda entrando también. Entonces, la sonrisa de Elena cae, cuando ve a Damon.

"Vamos, ¿qué somos de 12?" pregunta el con sarcasmo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

"A veces sí." Elizabeth bromea. Ganándose una mirada de Damon.

"Si te dejo entrar, prometes que va a ser mi camino? No hay trucos, no hay secretos?" Elena demanda. Damon pone los ojos con fastidio. "Estoy hablando en serio, Damon." Elena advierte.

"Bien." Él se queja.

"Adelante, Damon." Elena se vuelve hacia su novio de nuevo, mientras que Damon entraba en su casa con un aire de fastidio.

* * *

Elizabeth estába buscando un libro para leer en la sala de estar cuando Damon se acerca detrás de ella.

"¿Te dije que eras sexy cuando eres malintencionada?"

"¿Te dije que no creo nada de lo que me dices?" Elizabeth le responde siguiendo su mirada en la estantería de libros. "No pierdas el tiempo en tratar de seducirme."

"No pierdo nada con intentarlo." Damon le dice sonriendo con malicia.

Elizabeth lo mira por un largo momento. Antes de negar con la cabeza. "Eres malo."

"Tu también lo eres." Le reprocha el frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no lo soy." Ella se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño también. Lo que provoca que Damon sonría.

"¿No?... ¿No conseguiste una emoción errada empujando a Caroline hacia abajo, aplastando sus sueños de amor verdadero?"

"Tal vez un poco." Elizabeth se descruza de brazos sintiéndose atrapada.

"¿Ves?" Rie él levemente con suficiencia al ver que le habia ganado. "Oye. ¿Puedes ir conmigo a la fiesta del colegio de mi hermanito?"

Elizabeth ríe sarcásticamente, negando con la cabeza. "No es una oportunidad en el infierno. Klaus estará allí." Intenta pasar a su lado para irse pero Damon la agarra del brazo devolviéndola a donde estaba parada.

"Olvídate de Klaus. Ademas ya sabes lo que dicen: dos son compañía, tres es una fiesta. Así que estas invitada a la fiesta." Le sonríe Damon de nuevo. "Por favor, diviértete un poco, disfruta la vida."

Elizabeth y Damon se miran el uno al otro durante un rato.

"Bien. Solo piénsalo." Damon se inclina hacia Elizabeth y pasa su mano por su cadera. "Disfruta el resto de tu día." Él se aleja, dejando a Elizabeth perpleja.

* * *

"Así que vamos a la danza, y lo matamos." Damon razona.

La indecisión en la habitación es palpable. Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Elizabeth y Damon están en la casa de embarque discutiendo cómo Klaus hizo su primer movimiento un poco más rápido de lo que pensaban que haría.

"¿Cómo Él no estaba en la cafetería; dudo que realmente va a ir al baile." Elena replica, cruzándose de brazos.

"Obligo a Dana para que nos dijera que lo hará, Elena." Stefan le recuerda.

Varios golpes en la puerta traen la atención de todos a la misma. Alaric mira adentro y después entra en la casa, caminando al círculo reunido.

"Ahí tienes." Damon saluda.

"Lo siento, llego tarde." Alaric se disculpa.

"Necesito que me pongas afuera en la lista de las chaperonas." Damon ordena. "Klaus hizo su primer movimiento."

La cara de Alaric se transforma en intriga, lo que hace que Elizabeth sienta curiosidad porque esperaba una especie de terror, como la reacción de todos. Tal vez todo el asunto 'cazador de vampiros' le había hecho curioso de peligro.

"Muy bien, así que lo encontremos y luego qué?" Elena desafía. "¿Cuál es nuestro plan de ataque?"

El silencio los rodea y rápidamente llega la tensión. En realidad, nadie sabia cual era el plan de ataque.

"Yo." dice Bonnie de repente mirando hacia arriba. "No tiene idea de la cantidad de energía que puedo canalizar. Si lo encuentras, lo mato." su voz es tan lleno de determinación, es difícil no creer en ella.

"Eso no va a ser fácil." Alaric se ríe mientras da un paso adelante. "Quiero decir, él es el más grande, más malo vampiro alrededor."

"Alaric tiene razón. Lo que si-" Damon no pudo terminar su protesta porque Bonnie voltea la mano y él sale volando por la habitación hasta que golpea la otra pared. Stefan y Alaric dan un paso de distancia, impresionados. Elizabeth no estaba impresionada, se divertía con la situación. Ella se echa a reír, pero lo convierte en un ataque de tos cuando las miradas se lanzan en ella.

"No importa si es un original." Bonnie dice. "Puedo tomar cualquier persona que viene hacia mí." Vacila un poco antes de que sus ojos van hacia Elizabeth. "Y si necesito ayuda..."

"Oh, no. De ninguna manera." Elizabeth niega con la cabeza.

"Vamos, una de las brujas dice que podrías ayudarme a hacerlo. Serás el Plan B." Bonnie negocia.

"No." Elizabeth responde secamente con un tono de finalidad.

Bonnie da un paso atrás en su tono de voz, recordando que es la misma mujer que la había amenazado una vez con matarla.

"Está bien, entonces soy yo y Klaus esta noche." Bonnie acaba.

Ella tiene que admitir que esta un poco nerviosa. Para terminar con Klaus necesitaría todos sus poderes, lo que significaba que moriría y ella estaba asustada por eso.


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth toma una respiración profunda cuando entra en el baile de los años 70, con curiosidad mira la decoración con cierto agrado, recordando su tiempo en esos años. Dentro, el baile era una locura. Estaba infestado de luces de colores y había dibujos de flores por donde quiera que observaras. La música estaba a todo volumen, y la gente se divertía bailando.

No muy lejos ve a los que conoce todos juntos en el medio de la pista de baile, Alaric esta a unos pasos de distancia. Ella hace su camino hacia el.

"Hey." Elizabeth saluda a Alaric una vez que está de pie junto a él.

"Elizabeth." Alaric asiente con la cabeza antes de mirando la ropa normal de Elizabeth. "Supongo que no tuviste tiempo de comprar algo para la fiesta."

Elizabeth sonríe un poco por primera vez en todo el día. "Sí, quería verme como la Elizabeth Whitmore de 1967, en realidad, pero no tuve tiempo de comprar nada."

"¿Que quiso decir Bonnie con que tu la ayudarías si su magia fallaba?" Alaric le pregunta después de reírse en el comentario.

"Oh." la sonrisa de Elizabeth cae rápidamente. "Veo que Damon no te ha dicho nada."

"¿Qué cosa?" Alaric pregunta, con el ceño fruncido.

"Bonnie y los demás creen que por ser una vampira antigua, podre luchar contra Klaus. Pero no saben que el mas fuerte que yo. Y que sin mi ma..." de repente Elizabeth se estremece y corta la oración, maldiciendo su boca para desconectarla de su cerebro. Ella no quería que Alaric se enterara también de que era bruja.

"Entiendo." Alaric asiente mirando a Elizabeth con sospecha.

Elizabeth abre la boca para preguntarle porque la miraba así cuando Damon hace presencia.

"Oye si viniste." Damon dice haciendo que Elizabeth mirara en su dirección un poco sobresaltada. "Creí que no vendrías."

"No iba a hacerlo créeme." Elizabeth le responde con seriedad. "Pero estaba aburrida y pensé que nunca he estado en un baile de escuela, asi que gano mi curiosidad."

"Y que harás si aparece Klaus?" Damon le pregunta mirando el temor en la mirada de Elizabeth al mencionar ese nombre.

"No dudare en huir." Elizabeth responde mientras miraba a su alrededor.

En ese mismo instante una chica de cabello oscuro y tez morena, se sube en una tarima.

"¡Gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche! Tenemos una dedicatoria especial esta noche." Todo el mundo deja de bailar prestando atención a lo que la muchacha decía. "Esto es para Elena. De Klaus."

Todo parece detenerse, cuando una canción comienza a sonar. Damon y Elizabeth intercambian miradas. En silencio, Elizabeth sigue a los demás cuando se apartan a un rincón que no estaba tan abarrotado.

"Ese fue un truco barato." dice Damon, por encima del sonido de la música. "Solo está tratando que respondamos."

"Conozco a todos aquí." dice Elena llegando con Stefan. "Elizabeth tu lo ves?"

"No." Elizabeth dice mirando a su alrededor un poco frenética buscando el rostro de la persona que la había hecho sufrir mucho tiempo. "Se perfectamente quien es, y puedo decirles que destacara mucho cuando lo vean."

"Quizás no esté aquí." Stefan dice sin apartarse de Elena. "Y quiere hacernos creer que si lo está."

"¿Con dedicación especial, eh?" Alaric dice. "Este tipo es un poco retorcido."

"No me impresiona." Damon dice, restándole importancia.

"¿No?" Alaric vacila un poco. Elizabeth le parece sentir un dejo de amargura en su voz.

"No." replica Damon. "Lo mas probable es que incluso no este aquí y todo sea un truco. Está llamando la atención. Denme un minuto." Con eso Damon se va hasta donde Elena, la hala del brazo y comienza a bailar con ella.

Elizabeth los mira un poco antes de alejarse del montón de chicos bailando, llega a la mesa de ponche y sin dudarlo se sirve antes de mirar a su alrededor, sin percatarse que una mirada de alguien no muy lejos de ella la miraba fijamente con rabia y venganza.

Luego de un rato ve como Damon se acerca a ella de nuevo. "Que haces apartada de todos? Creí que viniste a disfrutar un poco la vida. Baila, diviértete. Vamos."

"No me gusta bailar." Elizabeth responde sin emoción.

"Me encanta esa canción!" Damon dice de repente cuando una nueva canción comienza a sonar.

"Es notorio." Elizabeth no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante la actitud de Damon.

"Debes conocerla. Fue un gran éxito de vuelta en el tiempo." Damon dice antes de inclinarse un poco hacia Elizabeth. "¿Quieres bailar?"

"Ya te dije que no me gusta bailar." Elizabeth le dice vacilando un poco.

"Por favor solo una pieza." Damon dice negociando. "Prometo dejarte en paz."

Elizabeth mira tanto a Damon y a la pista de baile. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado en una, y con la misma persona frente a ella, que se sintió tentada.

"Solo una pieza." Elizabeth acepta diciendo las mismas palabras que hace tiempo atrás.

"Genial." Damon dice tomando la mano de Elizabeth.

Ellos bailan durante unos segundos en silencio, a pesar de que no tienen idea de cómo eso es posible. Elizabeth tiene las manos alrededor del cuello de Damon, y el tiene sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Necesito que me digas algo." Murmura Damon rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Y que seria eso?" Elizabeth indaga levantando una ceja.

"¿Sabías que Bonnie va a morir?" Damon pregunta, enseguida Elizabeth se detiene, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. "Voy a tomar eso como un no."

"¿Cómo es posible? Bonnie es lo suficientemente potente como para hacer esto. Eso no debería suceder." Elizabeth dice confusa.

"Las brujas le dieron una advertencia o algo así. Si utiliza todos sus poderes, ella morirá." Damon pone los ojos.

"¿Lo sabe Elena? Stefan?" Elizabeth exige. Pero Damon sólo mueve la cabeza. "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Damon?"

"Bueno, prácticamente puedes matar con una mirada. Tal vez ella tiene razón y eres el plan B."

Elizabeth da un paso lejos en un instante. Se cruza de brazos con una mirada molesta. "No prestaron atención en la parte en la que dije que no iba a matar a nadie? Menos a Klaus."

"Tienes mas control que Bonnie." Damon le replica enseguida. "Y eres inmortal, y mas fuerte."

"Ya basta. No voy a hablar sobre eso Damon." Elizabeth dice con rabia. "Por eso fuiste tan amable en invitarme a esta fiesta. Solo para verme obligada a ayudarte de alguna manera. Pues te equivocaste."

Con eso se voltea alejándose furiosa entre la multitud de personas.

Afuera aun furiosa escucha gruñidos, cuando se voltea ve a tres chicos golpeando a Jeremy.

"Oigan, idiotas." Elizabeth dice corriendo hacia ellos. Uno de los chicos le disparara una estaca de madera pero de la nada Damon aparece siendo el al que golpearan en el hombro.

"Déjame adivinar. Klaus dice hola." Damon responde lentamente gimiendo de dolor.

Elizabeth no se detiene acelerando hacia dos de los individuos golpeándolos fácilmente mientras que Damon tiraba la estaca de su hombro, luego amenazaba con la estaca al individuo que le disparó.

Pero se detiene cuando tanto el como Elizabeth escuchan los gritos de Elena y Bonnie. Ambos cruzan miradas antes de correr por los pasillos, escuchan pasos dispersos cuando doblan una esquina casi tropiezan con Elena y Bonnie. Bonnie utiliza su poder para cerrar las puertas detrás de ella que conducía a la otra sala.

"¿Que pasó?" Damon pregunta confundido como el infierno.

"K-Klaus está en el cuerpo de Alaric." Dice Elena.

"¿Qué?" Damon pregunta mirando a Bonnie.

"Es como si como..." Bonnie tartamudea cuando Elizabeth la interrumpe.

"Como si estuviera poseido." Elizabeth responde ganándose la mirada de todos. "Es el truco que mas le gusta."

"Ve a buscar a Stefan, ahora." Damon le dice a Elena que asiente antes de correr por el pasillo. "¿Estás segura de que puedes vencerlo?" Damon le pregunta Bonnie.

"Él tiene algún tipo de hechizo de protección en él." Bonnie responde.

"Bien, vamos a romperlo, tienes el poder de cien brujas." Damon dice sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ella.

"Si mata a Alaric, él solo tendrá el cuerpo de otra persona." Elizabeth interviene. "Él sabe que Bonnie tiene su poder. Está tratando de matarla."

"No, Klaus no puede ganar." Damon dice enfadado antes de que aparta a Elizabeth un poco. "Elizabeth el favor que te pedi, piensalo." pregunta el ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth. "Si Bonnie usa todo ese poder, morirá. Pero si lo haces tu, podras soportarlo."

"Esperas que entre alli y me enfrente a un monstruo del que he estado huyendo practicamente toda mi vida?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon. "Estas loco si piensas que voy a arriesgarme a estar cerca de el."

"Solo te estoy pidiendo un favor Elizabeth." Damon le replica. "Hazlo, no por mi, sino por Bonnie que te ha estado aceptando como amiga aunque tu no quieras verlo."

Elizabeth se queda en silencio largo rato antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, lo siento Damon. No puedo ayudarte."

"Bien." Damon dice mirándola con decepción. "Gracias de todas formas. Vamos Bonnie." Con eso se va junto con Bonnie dejando a Elizabeth sola en los pasillos.

Ella se queda allí mirando por donde se habían ido. Respira con frustración antes de correr parándose frente a ellos. Ambos la miran confusos.

"No lo vas a matar hasta morir." Elizabeth dice mirando a Bonnie finalmente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Bonnie le pregunta.

"Dijiste que yo era el plan B, puedes haber estado en lo cierto." Elizabeth explica. "Klaus está aquí para matarte, dejalo."

"Pero entonces no vamos a tener una bruja de gran alcance que pueda matar el verdadero Klaus." Damon dice frunciendo el ceño. "Solo quedarías tu."

"Klaus no se detendrá hasta que Bonnie este muerta, o al menos piensa que este muerta." Elizabeth explica. "Puedo lanzar un hechizo sobre Bonnie que la hará volver de entre los muertos."

Bonnie y Damon comparten una mirada antes de que Bonnie asiente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con el plan. Ellos caminan a un aula vacía, el laboratorio de Química, donde Elizabeth hace rápidamente la forma de una tabla. Ella saca un mechero Bunsen y lo enciende; cuando se da cuenta de las miradas extrañas ella pone los ojos.

"No tenemos velas, ¿verdad? Necesitamos todos los elementos." Elizabeth explica mientras empieza a llenar un vaso con agua.

"¿Qué hay de la tierra?" Damon le pregunta.

"Bueno, no es convencional, pero, técnicamente estamos de pie en la tierra." Elizabeth le hace un guiño a Damon antes de pasar hacia Bonnie. "Está bien, para que esto funcione correctamente, tendrás que confiar en mí, Bonnie."

"Lo hago." Bonnie responde sin dudar, lo que toma a Elizabeth por sorpresa por un momento, antes de dejarlo pasar.

Ella pone sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Bonnie, enfocandose. El corazón de Bonnie se acelera pero ella lo ignora, cierra los ojos y empieza a murmurar el encantamiento. La llama del quemador va más alto y el agua empieza a hervir, al mismo tiempo que el viento en el aula recoge, incluso con las ventanas cerradas. Elizabeth trata de no quedar demasiada atrapada en la euforia al usar la magia. Ella no estaba ahí para perder el control; ella estaba ahí para asegurar que esa chica muera y vuelva a la vida. Cuando termina, abre los ojos y aparta las manos.

"Hecho." Elizabeth dice lo obvio. "Ahora, no trabajes en exceso. No eres inmortal Bonnie, ¿de acuerdo? Una vez que el plan este serás tan vulnerable como siempre. Se rápida, hazle creer que es indestructible y luego muere."

Bonnie asiente con la cabeza, pero su corazón todavía se acelera un poco nerviosa.

"Vas a estar bien, Bonnie. Te prometo que no te hará daño. Será como tomar una siesta, ¿de acuerdo? Cierras los ojos y caes en el olvido pacífico, luego despertaras." Elizabeth consuela a la joven bruja, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

"Está bien. ¿Cómo hacemos esto?" Bonnie pregunta.

* * *

Stefan y Elena corren por el pasillo. Damon asiente con la cabeza hacia Elizabeth ya que ambos se mantenían de pie en medio del pasillo.

"Allí están." dice Damon con calma.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Elena pide frenéticamente. "¿Dónde está Bonnie?"

"Ella está haciendo lo que tiene que hacer." El tono de Damon es casi regañando.

"¿Donde esta ella?" Stefan le pregunta.

"Sólo deben dejarla. Fue su elección." murmura Elizabeth.

"¿Qué?" Elena le pregunta, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

"Maldita sea! Damon, ¿dónde está?" Stefan da un paso hacia su hermano, alzando la voz con ira.

Damon da un paso a un lado, permitiendo que Stefan y Elena corrieran por el pasillo hasta donde estaba Bonnie.

"No estoy viendo esto." Elizabeth dice, dirigiéndose a Damon mientras se mordía el labio.

"Está bien, te veré en el coche?" Damon se pregunta, las cejas fruncidas en preocupación.

"Sí, está bien." Elizabeth toma una respiración profunda y temblorosa antes de darse la vuelta, caminando en silencio hasta la puerta. Damon la sigue con la mirada, dandose cuenta de que falta la confianza habitual que rezuma de ella.

"Elizabeth." Damon la llama. Ella se da la vuelta. El abre la boca pero la cierra, sin saber realmente por qué la detuvo. "Son-¿estás bien?"

"Yo..." Elizabeth vacila un poco sin saber que responder. Ella estaba nerviosa por si el hechizo no funcionaba, preocupada por la reacción de los demás y aterrada de que Klaus estaba ahí. Pero había asuntos más importantes en la mano que el hecho de que pudiera tener una crisis emocional en el corto plazo. Es por eso que enyesa una sonrisa en su cara y asiente con la cabeza.

"Estaré bien."

Damon enseguida sabe que es una mentira.

* * *

Después de unos minutos que Elizabeth se inclina en el coche, un cuarto de hora, Damon finalmente sale de la escuela, con Bonnie en sus brazos. Ella se endereza y abre el camión para que pueda llevarla allí. No es el mejor lugar, pero no había otra manera.

"Jeremy?" ella pregunta.

"Le envié un mensaje, él debería estar aquí de un momento a otro." Damon asiente.

"¿Cómo se lo tomó?" Elizabeth le pregunta de nuevo.

"No muy bien." Damon mueve la cabeza, con los ojos nublados por la preocupación.

Elizabeth mira hacia abajo y se inclina hacia atrás en el coche, Damon se inclina a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Ella toma sus uñas, el aire girando incómodo alrededor de ellos. Finalmente. Se lleva demasiado tiempo. Elizabeth no se da cuenta de que los ojos de Damon estaban puestos en ella hasta que ella voltea la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" pregunta ella sin mover los ojos de los suyos.

"Nada." Damon mueve la cabeza después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Realmente no reconozcas el gran elefante en la habitación." Elizabeth dice seriamente.

"No estamos en una habitación." Damon replica con un poco de sarcasmo.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Damon." Elizabeth dice poniendo los ojos.

"No es el momento de agradecimientos." Damon se encoge de hombros. "Eso vendrá después, pero no de mi."

"Esta bien." Elizabeth dice esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Damon se sorprende de que ella le sonría, pero no dice nada ni se mueve. En ese momento, Jeremy corre hacia ellos desde la escuela.

"Damon! Tengo tu mensaje!" exclama, su rostro en la preocupación.

"Jeremy." Damon inicia con una cara que sugiere que es doloroso para pronunciar las palabras. "Necesitamos hablar."


	22. Chapter 22

"Esto es mi culpa." Elena llora mientras abraza la taza con sus dedos fríos.

"No, no, escúchame." Stefan trata de consolarla. "Klaus hizo esto, ¿de acuerdo? Es culpa de Klaus."

Elena no está escuchando. Ella sólo se sienta allí con los ojos mirando hacia el espacio.

A continuación, la puerta se abre y ven a Damon y Elizabeth entrar. Elena salta a sus pies, la manta que tenía sobre los hombros cayendo al suelo en el proceso. "¿Qué has hecho con ella?"

"Por favor, calmala." Damon le dice a su hermano, ignorando por completo a Elena.

"No hables como si yo no estuviera justo en frente de ti." La voz de Elena es un desastre temblando mientras levanta una mano para detener Stefan de hacer lo que pide Damon.

"Por favor, tranquilizala." Damon repite.

"Tu lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabías que si ella albergaba toda esa potencia iba a morir." Elena acusa a Damon.

"Sí." Damon admite sin titubeos.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza dándole la espalda a la escena frente a ella. Pero el sonido de carne que conecta con la carne hace que se voltee de nuevo para ver a Damon con la cabeza hacia un lado y a Elena, con una mirada de enojo pero satisfecha en su cara.

"Ya basta." Elizabeth protesta cuando ve que Elena intentaba darle otra cachetada a Damon.

"¡No!" Elena protesta, casi en un berrinche ahora dirigiendo su atención hacia Elizabeth. "No lo defiendas! Tu menos que nadie debe opinar. Pudiste haber matado a Klaus fácilmente y estoy segura de que no habrías muerto! Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido! No es de extrañar que Damon y tu se lleven tan bien." ella grita, sus palabras convirtiendo rápidamente en sollozos. "Y ahora Bonnie está muerta."

Elizabeth da un paso hacia adelante, manteniendo su rostro en una máscara de calma. Cuando en realidad queria romperle el cuello a Elena. Stefan siente eso porque da un paso cerca de Elena.

"Escúchame con mucho cuidado." Elizabeth comienza. "Klaus estaba usando el cuerpo de Alaric y sabia prácticamente todos sus estúpidos planes, eso fue una completa sorpresa. Bonnie no estaba preparada para eso."

"Y no se detendría hasta que la vio muerta. Tenía que creer. Bonnie esta bien." Damon corta.

"¿Qué?" Elena le pregunta, sorprendida.

"Yo le hice un hechizo, ella está perfectamente bien." Elizabeth añade antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Arriba entra en la habitación que estaba durmiendo, respira hondo sintiéndose muy cansada. Camina hacia su cómoda agarrando una camisa cuando Damon entra en la habitación sin pedir permiso.

"¿Quieres darme un drama también?" Elizabeth le pregunta rodando los ojos. "He tenido suficiente con Elena."

"No debería haberte pedido que hicieras eso." Damon dice ignorándola.

"Damon Salvatore se disculpa. Esto es nuevo." Elizabeth dice sin poder evitar sonreír mientras cruzaba sus brazos antes de encogerse de hombros. "De acuerdo, ilumíname." Añade ella antes de que el caminara lentamente acercándose. Antes de que dijera algo ella levanta su mano interrumpiéndolo. "Pero antes de que lo hagas, sólo sé que en cierto modo les debía un favor, así que no deben agradecer nada. Yo soy la que agradezco que me ayuden a ocultarme de Klaus."

"Elizabeth Whitmore. Diciendo gracias, debo estar muerto." Damon dice riendo ganándose una mirada enojada de Elizabeth.

"No lo empujes." Dice Elizabeth suspirando. "Pero. Gracias. Realmente tanto tu como Stefan han estado allí para mí estos últimos días."

"Prometimos que lo haríamos." Damon dice mirándo a Elizabeth que logra ver cierta suavidad allí en sus ojos. "Pero por mi parte, no voy a ser suave para siempre."

"Algunas cosas simplemente no cambian." Elizabeth dice riendo, antes de ponerse seria. "Ahora necesito ducharme, estoy cansada y quisiera dormir."

"Puedo ayudarte con la ducha." Damon le dice jugando.

"Buen intento Salvatore." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos antes de empujarlo hacia la puerta. "Pero ya te dije que pierdes el tiempo en intentar seducirme."

"Como te dije antes. No pierdo nada con intentarlo." Damon le responde sonriendo.

"Adiós." Elizabeth le dice antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

* * *

"Espero que esta sea tu residencia permanente." Stefan dice al entrar en la habitación de Elizabeth.

Ella está sentada en el tocador, desenredando su cabello. Ella le sonríe a través del espejo antes de dar vuelta en su asiento. Stefan se acerca a ella, poniendo su mano para que la tome.

"¿Sería tan malo si dijera que yo también espero eso?" Elizabeth pregunta sonriendo con dulzura. "Quiero decir, me encanta este lugar, me estoy encariñando con ustedes, incluso con Damon." Stefan rie ante la mención de su hermano.

"Será genial tenerte como compañera de cuarto por un largo tiempo." dice Stefan, sonriéndole. "Y quería que sepas que lo siento."

"Está bien." Elizabeth descarta, agitando una mano. "¿Cómo está Elena?"

"Mejor ahora que ella esta hablando con Bonnie." Stefan informa.

"Eso es bueno." Elizabeth se levanta. "Voy a-" señala a la cama, afirmando lo obvio.

"Esta bien. Buenas noches, Elizabeth." Stefan hace su camino a la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Stefan." Elizabeth susurra.

De repente Stefan, se detiene en su paso. Él mira a Elizabeth luego el libro en el tocador. Una memoria lo golpea.

Seattle, 1967.

Stefan Salvatore caminaba por las calles de Seattle, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo. No había estado sintiendo los impulsos tan fuerte como normalmente, su alimentación animal de sangre le estaba ayudando y estaba en control. Se detuvo para mirar dos veces por la calle antes de cruzarla. Miró a su destino, una cafetería preciosa justo al otro lado de la calle cuando su mirada cae en una persona. Sentada en una de las mesas en el exterior, leyendo un libro y con una taza de café junto a ella estaba una mujer. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándola de nuevo. Le parecía conocida. Entonces, casi como si sintiera que estaba siendo observada, ella levanta la vista de su libro, sus ojos lo encuentran inmediatamente. Él abre la boca para decir algo. En ese momento un autobús pasa y cuando tuvo una visión clara de nuevo, la chica había desaparecido. Se acerca a la mesa, sólo para encontrar un café con leche abandonado y una copia gastada de Cumbres borrascosas. Él niega con la cabeza mientras recoge el libro. Estaba imaginando cosas. Mantendría el libro, por si acaso.

Actualmente, en Mystic Falls.

La chica en la memoria que estaba de pie frente a el.

"Elizabeth?" Stefan pide.

"Sí, Stefan?" Elizabeth se vuelve hacia él.

"¿Dónde estabas en 1967?" Stefan le pregunta con curiosidad.

"Seattle. ¿Por qué?" Elizabeth sonríe.

"Sólo curiosidad." Stefan se encoge de hombros, sonriendo también. "Bueno, voy a irme ahora."

"Está bien. Buenas noches, Stefan." Elizabeth se ríe, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba hablando.

Ella casi tuvo un aneurisma cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Stefan Salvatore hace muchos años a través de esa calle. La única opción que había tenido era huir; dejando su copia de Cumbres borrascosas y esperando que Stefan lo mantendría. Ella recuerda cómo hace unas semanas, se había tropezado con ese mismo ejemplar en la biblioteca de la pensión. La sonrisa que había se le había pegado en la cara en ese momento habría hecho el gato de Cheshire orgulloso; incluso le dolían sus mejillas, al igual que en ese momento.


	23. Chapter 23

Al día siguiente Elizabeth se levanta demasiado temprano para su gusto. Va al baño, se lava la cara, cepille su dientes y peina su cabellera. Entonces se dispone a bajar, sin fijarse si había alguien ya despierto en la casa. Entonces escucha el latir de un corazón humano mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Pero para su sorpresa no era Elena, sino Andie.

"Buenos días…" Saluda Andie, entusiasta y confundida.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth dice de mala gana con una sonrisa falsa.

"Elizabeth, cierto." dice Andie sonriendo. "¿Quieres café?"

"Si. Me encantaría." Elizabeth acepta sentándose en el mueble de la cocina, mientras Andie servía café en una taza de color verde. "Y ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?"

"Damon me llamo anoche, estaba hambriento." Dice Andie con toda naturalidad. La compulsión era verdaderamente una maravilla. "Así que vine. Y ahora me preparo para ir a trabajar, ya sabes, las noticias matutinas."

"Gracias." Elizabeth dice tomando la taza que le ofrecía Andie.

"¿Quieres algunos panqueques o prefieres una mordida?" Pregunta Andie alegremente.

"¡No!" Elizabeth exclama, demasiado sorprendida. "Estoy bien con un par de panqueques."

"Bueno." Andie dice disponiéndose a prepararlas.

Después de un silencio Elizabeth decide romper el silencio. "Andie."

"¿Si?"

"¿No vas actuando así con todo el mundo, cierto?" Elizabeth le pregunta, sorprendida.

"Por supuesto que no. Se como hago las cosas." dice Damon con arrogancia entrando a la cocina deteniéndose al lado de Elizabeth.

"Bien por ti." Elizabeth le contesta un tanto confundida.

"Buenos días." Damon dice hacia Elizabeth, antes de caminar hacia Andie, posicionándose detrás de ella, agarrándola por la cintura obligandola a mirarlo.

"Buenas días, osito de peluche." Andie dice sonriendo antes de que Damon estampa sus labios en los de ella.

"Buenas días, amor." le contesta él; dándole otro beso, esta vez, más corto.

Entonces Andie pone las tostadas en un plato dándoselas a Elizabeth. "¿Quieres un poco de miel?"

"¡No! Hay suficiente aquí." dice Elizabeth con sarcasmo tomando el plato y la taza de café. "Gracias, por cierto."

"De nada." dice Andie, cuando Elizabeth se va a la sala.

Elizabeth se sienta en el sofá disponiéndose a comer; se toma su tiempo pues no iba a hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando termina vuelve para colocar el plato en la cocina, ya Andie se estaba preparando para irse y Damon andaba como una perrito faldero detrás de ella, besándola y abrazándola. Cuando sale de nuevo se encuentra con Stefan, que tenía aspecto de acabar de levantarse.

"Buenos días." Elizabeth lo saluda.

"Buenos días." dice Stefan observando a sus espaldas como un maniático. "¿Esta Elena en la cocina?"

"No." Elizabeth contesta frunciendo el ceño. "Pensé que estaba contigo."

"Y yo." Stefan dice al mismo tiempo que llegan Damon y Andie, besándose y abrazándose.

Stefan los mira desconcertado, luego mira a Elizabeth, que se limita a encogerse de hombros.

"Hola." saluda Andie a Stefan.

"Hola." contesta él. "¿Has visto a Elena?"

"No." Andie responde en el mismo momento que Damon la besa.

"Hey, ¿Dónde está Elena?" le pregunta Stefan esta vez a Damon

Damon se encoge de hombros, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Andie. "No lo sé, Stefan. Es tu novia. La mía esta justo aquí." entonces voltea hacia Andie. "¿Cómo está tu hombro? ¿Tienes tiempo para una mordida? Estoy tan hambriento."

"No muy bien. ¿Puedes usar una bolsa de sangre hoy?" Andie dice ganándose que Stefan que sostenía el teléfono, la observara. "Estoy llegando tarde al trabajo."

"¡No!" exclama Damon haciendo puchero.

"Hola, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás? Llámame." dice Stefan en el teléfono antes de colgar, y volver a mirar a Damon y a Andie que estaban besándose, otra vez. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" dice Stefan, claramente dirigiéndose a Damon. "Ella no es un juguete a cuerda."

Entonces para sorpresa, Damon no dice nada. Sino que Andie mira a Stefan. "En realidad no es de tu incumbencia, ¿O lo es, Stefan?"

"Si. Lo que ella dijo." insta Damon.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar." dice Andie dirigiéndose a Damon. "Adiós." dice ahora con Elizabeth y Stefan.

"¡Ugh!" exclama Damon besandola.

"Damon debo irme." dice Andie tratando de alejarse de Damon sin dejar de sonreir.

Elizabeth que había tratado de ignorar el sonido de pucheros que Damon hacia con Andie, ya tenia suficiente. "Dios, cállense." Exclama, caminando hacia Andy agarrándola del brazo.

"Ahora, ten un día terrible, rompete una pierna y no en el buen sentido, simplemente no vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? Y si lo haces, asegúrate de que no estoy cerca. Ve a hacer lo que sea que haces en tu estúpido trabajo." Ella ordena al arrastrar a Andy abriendo la puerta y cerrándola en su rostro.

La mujer ni siquiera se le permite una palabra. Stefan se muerde el labio para evitar reírse. Ese no era el momento para reirse.

"No tienes derecho a hacer eso." Damon niega con la cabeza hacia Elizabeth mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"No me importa." Elizabeth dice lentamente.

"No puedes echarla! ¿Dónde voy a beber a partir de ahora?" Damon la reprende.

"No sé Damon, una bolsa de sangre, tal vez?" Elizabeth pregunta con sarcasmo.

"Lo que sea." Damon sice molesto, antes de mirar a Stefan. "Así que tenemos una novia extraviada ¿no?"

Pero Stefan no le estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba absorto observando algo. Elizabeth se da cuenta de que lo que observaba era la puerta del sótano, que estaba abierta. A velocidad vampírica el entra en este. Ella lo sigue rápidamente, y detrás venia Damon. Stefan va directamente hacia la celda asomandose. Elizabeth lo imita y cuando ve dentro de esta, la sangre se le congela enseguida. El cuerpo sin vida de Elijah, que hacía solo unos días Damon había intentando quemar, no estaba ahí. No había ni el menor indicio de que alguna vez hubiera estado ahí.

"Dime que no lo hizo." dice Damon enojado, observando lo mismo que Elizabeth.

"Pero lo hizo." Elizabeth señala lo obvio, no creyendo en realidad que Elena pudiera ser tan estúpida.

Otra vez a velocidad vampírica, se van a la sala, donde Stefan marcaba como desquiciado el numero de Elena en su celular. Hasta que después de tanto intentar, ella contesta. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien." contesta ella.

"¿Dónde está Elijah?" pregunta Stefan un poco más despacio.

"Él está justo aquí."

"¿Dónde? Voy en camino." se apresura a decir Stefan pero Elena lo detiene.

"No, Stefan. Elijah y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas."

"Escúchame." insiste Stefan, aferrándose al celular. "No puedes confiar en él. Te utilizara para llegar a Klaus."

"Elijah es un hombre noble, Stefan. Vive bajo un código de honor. Puedo confiar en él. Sabe que sería increíblemente estúpida si lo traicionara de nuevo. Al sacar la daga, lo he probado." Dice la voz de Elena y parecía que trataba de convencerse así misma de eso.

"No puedes hacer esto sola." dice Stefan, con rostro afligido.

"Es mi decisión, Stefan. Por favor, respétala. Y asegúrate de que Damon no haga nada estúpido. Estaré en contacto."

Y entonces cuelga. Stefan se queda con el teléfono en la mano, como esperando que Elena continuara hablando, hasta que Damon habla.

"¿Acaso acaba de colgarte?"

"Lo hizo." dice Stefan sentándose en la butaca que se encontraba frente, a la que se encontraba Damon.

"Esta loca." dice Damon, como si fuera increíblemente obvio.

"Si hay alguien que puede hacer que Elijah nos ayude a matar a Klaus, es ella." replica Stefan, con cierto pesar.

"Bonnie es la manera de matar a Klaus, Stefan. Él cree que ella está muerta, tenemos una oportunidad en ella." discute Damon.

"Morirá en el proceso. Elena está buscando otra manera."

"Bueno, pues, su manera la matara. Así que tenemos que encontrarla y detenerla." dice Damon poniendose en pie, pero Stefan también lo hace, trancándole el paso.

"No. Necesitas apartarte." dice Stefan con amenaza en su voz.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclama Damon, mirándo a Elizabeth, y luego a Stefan.

"Mira, esto me desagrada tanto como a ti. Pero tenemos que confiar en ella. Tenemos que dejar que haga lo suyo." Stefan dice.

"Stefan tiene razón, Damon. Elena no es estúpida, sabe lo que está haciendo." Elizabeth interviene defendiendo a Stefan.

"Ese quizás sea tu plan, pero el mío es mejor." Damon dice, entonces intenta esquivar a Stefan, pero Stefan lo sujeta del brazo.

"Dije que te apartaras." Stefan dice en un tono mucho más amenazante.

Entonces ambos se ven con odio y parecían estar a punto de explotar. Elizabeth se adelanta colocandose entre los dos, colocando una mano en el pecho de Stefan y la otra en el de Damon, empujándolos, pero no se mueven. "Tranquilos, chicos. Esta no es la manera."

Entonces gracias a Dios, el celular se Stefan suena y el se dispone a atender, soltando así el brazo de Damon. Este ve a Elizabeth con mala cara separandose para que la mano de ella no siguiera en contacto con su cuerpo.

"¿Aló?" Stefan atiende.

"Hola, Stefan. Es Jenna." Dice la voz a través del teléfono.

"Jenna, hola." saluda Stefan.

"¿Dónde está Elena? ¿Y Jeremy? Nadie contesta el teléfono."

"Elena no está aquí en este momento." contesta Stefan. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Me dejo todos estos mensajes raros diciendo que me mantenga alejada de Ric. ¿Qué está pasando?" Jenna dice nerviosa.

"Es difícil de explicar por teléfono, pero ella esperaba que permanecieras en el campus por más tiempo."

"Bueno, eso es un poco difícil de hacer desde mi cocina."

"Espera." Stefan dice alarmado, mirándo a Elizabeth y a Damon por intervalos. "¿Estas en casa?"

"Si. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Elena? Se supone que me encontraría con Ric en el Grill para almorzar, para hablar."

"Jenna escúchame con atención. Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas con Alaric al Grill. Voy para allá ahora y te lo explicare todo." Stefan dice antes de colgar el teléfono.

"Me encantaría echarte una mano." dice Damon con ironía, sosteniendo la bebida que se había servido en la mano. "Pero no querrías que hiciera algo estúpido."

"¿De verdad esto va a ser así?" pregunta Stefan decepcionado.

"Tú y tu novia están tomando las decisiones." dice Damon. "Solo me estoy apartando, hermanito."

Stefan le da una última mirada soltando un resoplido antes de irse. Elizabeth mira a Damon, con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué?" pregunta el, frunciendo el ceño.

"Eres tan infantil." dice ella sentándose en una butaca, la que estaba más lejos de él.

Damon resoplo. Y unos minutos después, llega Andie.

"Hola." la saluda Damon, esta vez sin siquiera un abrazo.

"Hola." dijo ella, soltando su bolso colocándolo en el mueble.

"Vamos." dice Damon halándo a Andie del brazo.

"¿Adónde vamos?" pregunta Andie confusa.

"Separándonos del equipo. Volviéndonos picaros. Vamos." bromea Damon mientras Andie soltaba un casi inaudible "ok".

"¿Adónde vas?" Elizabeth le pregunta, posicionándose frente a él, bloqueándole el paso.

"¿Eres sorda?" Damon le pregunta observándola.

"No. ¿Que vas a hacer?" Elizabeth pregunta, cuando el intenta esquivarla ella se lo impide. "Es en serio, Damon."

"Iré al apartamento de Alaric." Damon suelta con fastidio.

Elizabeth lo mira antes de asentir. "Bien. Iré contigo."

"¿Que? No." Damon niega enseguida.

"Oh si." Elizabeth dice sonriendo. "Elena le pidio a Stefan que te mantuviera fuera de problemas, pero como Stefan no esta. Me toca a mi evitar que hagas algo estupido." ella desaparece de los ojos de Damon y Andie parandose en la entrada mirandolos con ironia. "Vienen o no?"

* * *

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta del apartamento de Alaric, fue Andie quien llamo a la puerta. "¡Alaric! ¿Estás en casa? Andie Star, amiga de Jenna."

Pero nadie contesta. Damon da un paso adelante abriendo puerta con fuerza, revelando a una Katherine aburrida.

"Pensamos que estarías muerta." Damon le informa Katherine.

"Desgraciadamente no." contesta Katherine con el odio a flor de piel. "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Estamos aquí para rescatarte." contesta Andie, siempre tan optimista.

"No, dulzura." interrumpe Damon. "Estamos aquí para ver si merece ser rescatada."

"Cosa que ella no se merece." Elizabeth canta desde donde estaba apoyada en la pared. Katherine le envía una mirada de desdén, pero ella no se inmuta.

"Me imagine que aun estarías pataleando." dice Damon, mirando a Katherine. "Alaric/Klaus se estaba entretejiendo entre nosotros muy fácilmente. Imagine que probablemente tenía un entrenador."

Entonces saca del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, un pequeño frasco que contenía verbena.

"¿Eso es…?" iba a preguntar Katherine, que se irguió con interés, pero Damon la interrumpe.

"Verbena, tu salvación?" Damon le pregunta con aire de suficiencia.

"No va a deshacer nada." Dice Katherine con amargura, tras un instante de silencio.

"Siempre hay una escapatoria." dice Damon con una sonrisa, amplia, limpia, propia de él. "¿Te dijo que te quedaras en este apartamento hasta que él te dijera que estaba bien que te fueras?"

"No puedes decirlo." Damon deduce cuando Katherine se queda en silencio. "¿Te dijo que tendrías que hacer absolutamente todo lo que él dijera hasta el final de los tiempos?"

"No." escupe Katherine.

"Esa es tu solucion." dice Elizabeth interrumpiendo a Damon, que había despegado los labios para decir algo. "Bebe la verbena y nada de lo que te obligue a hacer de ahora en adelante será válido. Las tecnicas de compulsion de Klaus nuncan cambiaran."

"Lo que ella dijo." dice Damon con indiferencia mientras hacia girar el vial en su mano.

Katherine da un paso hacia adelante hasta que la compulsión le impide caminar más lejos. "Bueno, damela."

"Primero responde una pregunta." Damon dice gagandose un bufido de Katherine. "Nos traicionaste con Isobel ¿Por qué?"

"No creí que tuvieran ninguna posibilidad contra Klaus. Cuidaba de mi misma." contesta Katherine con sencillez.

"¿Y a donde te llevo eso?" Elizabeth pregunta con ironía, antes de voltear hacia Damon. "Dale la verbena, Damon, ella se lo merece."

"Bien." Damon se queja antes de entregarle el vial de la verbena a Katherine. "Ten cuidado con eso. Si descubre que lo tienes nunca saldrás de aquí."

Katherine pone los ojos, ya sabiendo eso, antes de abrir el vial tomando un sorbo de la verbena. Ella tose un poco, pero no logra escupirla.

"Me lo debes." dice Damon, cuando Katherine se recompone. "Y lo cobrare." entonces mira a Elizabeth y Andie. "Vamos. Debemos irnos."


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth esta a pulgadas de la puerta mirando a la rubia aterrada que es Jenna, antes de sacudir la cabeza mirando hacia Stefan. "¿Qué paso?" le pregunta sentándose a su lado.

"Déjame adivinar." dice Damon que entraba, sentandose al lado de Elizabeth. "Klaus haciendo desastres en el cuerpo de Ric."

Stefan solo se limita a asentir.

"¡Dios!" Elizabeth exclama, frotándose la frente con las manos sudorosas. "No va a detenerse, no hasta que haya destruido todas y cada una de nuestras vidas. Ya lo he visto."

"¿Qué has visto?" pregunta Stefan mirándola con cautela.

"¡Como destruye! ¡Como asesina a todos sin el menor remordimiento!" un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Elizabeth cuando la imagen de personas que había llegado a querer estaban tiradas en el suelo, con sus gargantas desgarradas, desangrándose.

"Elizabeth, escúchame." Stefan dice sujetando el rostro de ella. "Cálmate, vamos a estar bien."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Elizabeth le pregunta, alterada por los gemidos de Jenna que aun llegaban a sus oídos.

"Él no lo sabe." salta Damon. "Solo está tratando de ser positivo, ¿Cierto, Stef?"

"Ni siquiera en una situación como esta puedes dejar de ser un imbécil, ¿Cierto, Damon?" Elizabeth le pregunta molesta.

"¿De que estás hablando?" pregunta ceñudo. "Aun no has visto el imbécil que hay en mí."

"Créeme, lo he hecho." Elizabeth dice enojada. "Ahora si no te importa, volveré a tener una conversación madura, con Stefan."

Cuando Elizabeth le da la espalda a Damon este sonríe. "Bien, ignórame. Me gusta eso."

Elizabeth lo ignora centrándose en Stefan. "¿Cómo paso?"

"Jenna no fue al Grill, así que él fue a la casa. Comenzó a hablar de vampiros y hombres lobos, actuando como un lunático, frente a ella. Entonces ella lo echo, pero él se negó, entonces Jenna dijo que ella se iría." Stefan explica. "Tomo un cuchillo y le dijo que ella no iba a ningún lugar. Lo ataque, Jenna quedo en shock y al instante comenzó a sollozar. Mi cara se había transformado y le grite que se fuera. Ella se fue corriendo, luego cuando pude la alcance y la traje aquí. He intentado calmarla pero ha sido inútil."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunta Elizabeth tras un rato en silencio. "Quiero decir, ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que Alaric vuelva? ¿Cómo protegeremos a Elena? ¿Cómo acabamos con él sin morir en el intento?"

"Elizabeth no te tortures. Basta. Vamos a encontrar la manera de salir de esto, todos juntos." dice Damon sonando demasiado tranquilizador, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla de ella. "No le des más vueltas en tu cabeza; solo estas estresándote."

"Cierto. Damon tiene razón." Stefan dice sorprendido de haber dicho aquellas palabras. "No lo pienses mas, ¿ok?"

"Esta bien." Elizabeth miente antes de levantarse del sillón comenzando a hacer su camino hacia la biblioteca.

"Elizabeth, no sabes por qué quieren romper la maldición, ¿verdad?" Stefan pide de repente, siguiéndola.

El pone una mano en el brazo de Elizabeth para que dejara de evitar la pregunta, o para asegurarse de que ella supiera que no la estába acusando de nada. Pero ella no tenia respuesta alguna.

"No, lo siento, Stefan. Nunca nadie me dijo nada respecto al tema." Elizabeth se lamenta a medida que empezaban a caminar de nuevo.

"Está bien, es sólo que nos ayudaría mucho en este momento." Stefan responde, tratando de no mostrar lo decepcionado que se sentia.

"Yo sé..." Elizabeth se apaga una vez que alcanzan la biblioteca donde mira a Andie. Sus ojos parpadean peligrosamente.

"Pensé que te dije que te fueras." Elizabeth dice lentamente.

"Tu no me obligas." Andie contesta con una voz cantarina.

"Por favor, no lo hagas." El tono de Elizabeth corta el aire como un cuchillo, por lo que la sonrisa de suficiencia de Andie decae.

Elizabeth mira a Damon, que entraba en la biblioteca. "Olvidenlo." dice con molestia antes de que sin una palabra más, se vuelve sobre sus talones empezando a caminar lentamente por las escaleras fuera de la habitación. Enseguida oye el sonido de tacones detrás de ella; esperaba que Andie no quisiera hablar con ella. Estaba equivocada.

"Deberías relajarte un poco." Andie dice detras de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ignora el comentario estúpido e innecesario, en su lugar pide algo más que la ha estado molestando por un tiempo.

"¿Por qué?" para entonces, llegaron a la puerta y no son conscientes de la lucha que se aproximaba entre los hermanos Salvatore. "¿Por qué me odias? Yo sé por qué te odio pero no he hecho nada. Me tenias miedo. ¿Qué cambio?"

Andie se queda mirando a Elizabeth largo rato, realmente sorprendida por la pregunta. "Debido a que no luchas."

"¿De qué estás hablando? He sido mala contigo desde el primer día." Elizabeth protesta.

"No, no me refiero a eso." Andie niega con la cabeza, dandole a Elizabeth una pequeña sonrisa. "Tenía miedo porque pense que lucharias, asi que no tenía sentido. Pero entonces no luchaste por él, por Damon, casi como si supieras que estabas perdida."

Elizabeth mira a Andie como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. "Estaba perdida desde el principio."

"No, nunca perdiste. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nunca peleaste para empezar. Nos vemos, Elizabeth." Andie dice antes de regresar con Damon.

Elizabeth se queda mirando el lugar donde Andy había estado antes de escuchar una conmocion en la sala.

"Tengo que volver con Elijah." Elena decia.

"¿Espera, que?" tartamudea Stefan. "¡No, no!"

"Stefan le prometí que regresaría. No puedo romper esa promesa." Elena replica al mismo tiempo que Damon entraba en la sala seguido de Andie. Mas atras Elizabeth aparecio tambien.

"Si." acepta Stefan.

"Estaré bien." Elena se aparta de Stefan dirigíendose a la puerta. Damon se adelanta interponiendose entre Elena y la salida.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" pregunta Damon, mientras Andie como un perrito faldero de situaba tras él.

"Regreso con Elijah." dice Elena intentando esquivarlo, pero Damon se mueve solo un poco bloqueándole el paso, otra vez.

"No." negó él.

"Fuera de mi camino, Damon." Elena lo esquiva, pero cuando intenta alejarse, Damon la sujeta del brazo.

"Por mucho que intentes dar un paso fuera de esta casa" comienza Damon, con ira.

"Tranquilo, Damon." interviene Andie.

"Mantente fuera de esto, Andie." le ordena Damon a Andie que obedientemente hace silencio.

"Déjala ir." dice Stefan amenazante dando un paso hacia Damon que seguía sujetando a Elena.

"¿Estas bromeando?" pregunta Damon, incrédulo. "Acabamos de recuperarla."

Stefan de adelanta tomando a Damon del brazo, automáticamente Elizabeth se adelanta sujetando a Stefan. Ella sujetaba a Stefan, Stefan a Damon y Damon a Elena.

"Me has oído." advierte Stefan. "Dije que la dejes ir."

Damon observa a Stefan con odio. Ambos se dirigen miradas asesinas, cara a cara por unos segundos, mientras Elizabeth intentaba sutilmente apartar a Stefan, pero este permanecía como piedra. Por supuesto que, de ella haberlo querido, lo hubiera apartado de Damon; pero había demasiada tensión para intentar un movimiento tan brusco. Al fin, Damon soltó a Elena, y de un solo movimiento se zafa del brazo de Stefan.

"Esta es la segunda vez que te interpones en mi camino." dice Damon sonando aun más amenazante que Stefan. "No lo intentaría una tercera." entonces se aleja, dando pisotones. "¡Vamos, Andie!"

"Con permiso." dice esta, siguiendolo.

Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth suelta a Stefan. "Elena… ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo correcto?"

"Lo prometí." contesta Elena.

"Ok. Pero ten cuidado con Elijah, es un hombre de palabra, si. Pero escoge muy bien las palabras que dice." Elizabeth le advierte.

"¿A que te refieres?" Elena le pregunta, ladeando la cabeza.

"Solo ten cuidado con lo que aceptas, o prometes, ¿ok? Se cautelosa." Elizabeth le dice para no entrar en detalles.

"Esta bien." Elena acepta antes de besar a Stefan e irse.

Elizabeth se voltea mirando a Stefan que se veia la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estaré cuando vuelva." dice refiriéndose a Elena.

"Lo hará." Ella lo tranquiliza. Stefan se veía demacrado, pálido. "¿Qué tal un poco de sangre? Te ves, bueno, mal."

"Si, eso es lo que necesito." Stefan asiente, frunce el ceño cuando ve a Elizabeth dando media vuelta hacia el sotano. "¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Por las bolsas?" le pregunta ella confundida.

"No. Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Iré a cazar."

"¿Conejos?" Elizabeth le pregunta estremeciéndose.

"Si, conejos." Stefan esboza una sonrisa. "Gracias. Siempre me haces sonreír."

"Ese es el trabajo de una mejor amiga." Elizabeth le recuerda sonriendo tambien. "Simplemente lo cumplo. Iré contigo." ella se adelanta, tomandolo del brazo arrastrandolo hasta la puerta.

"¿Qué?" Stefan pregunta con incredulidad. "¿Cazaras conejos, conmigo?"

"¡Ewww!" Elizabeth exclama estremeciendose. "¡No! ¡Solo. Ewww! ¡Stefan, por el amor de Dios! Solo voy a acompañarte." le dice cuando ya estában afuera. Stefan se reía con ganas. "¡No es gracioso!"

"Si, lo es." dice el, con una risita un poco más baja.

"Cállate, y apresúrate, antes de que me arrepienta." Elizabeth le dice, sonriendo.

Entonces emprenden el camino hacia el bosque viejo, mientras el crepúsculo se ceñía, sobre Mystic Falls.

* * *

Stefan, pulcramente, se alimentaba de unos conejos y algunas aves, mientras Elizabeth se limitaba a juguetear con su cabello, sentada en lo alto de un árbol; intentando poner sus sentidos en cualquier cosa que no fuera Stefan alimentándose de animales.

"¿Cómo vas?" le pregunta ella, examinando minuciosamente un mechón de su cabello.

Stefan tarda un poco en contestar, quizás un par de minutos, cuando contesta lo hace en una voz más serena.

"Estoy listo."

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" Elizabeth salta de la rama cayendo limpiamente, al lado de Stefan. "¿Nos vamos o quieres salir?"

"Preferiría ir a casa, quiero estar ahí cuando Elena llegue y dudo mucho que Damon se esté haciendo cargo, debidamente, de Jenna." Stefan explica, mientras cruzában tras un árbol, tomándo el camino a la casa de huéspedes. Cuando llegan la casa estaba, a simple vista, vacía. Pero si ponías atención, escuchabas pequeños ruidos adentro, pasos, tintineos, etc. Entran y Stefan cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Iré por una bolsa." Elizabeth dice mirando a Stefan. "¿Podrías, por favor, esperarme justamente aquí? No vayas a ningún lugar, por favor."

A pesar de que habían pasado algunas horas, Elizabeth conocía a Damon lo suficiente como para saber que aun no se le habría pasado la rabieta, y también sabía que Stefan no era precisamente un santo.

"No tienes que preocuparte; no voy a..."

"Solo espérame aquí ¿Está bien?" Elizabeth lo interrumpe. "Promételo."

Stefan inhalo una bocanada de aire y luego la expulsa suavemente. "Lo prometo."

Sin decir más nada, Elizabeth baja. Lo hace más rápido que nunca atragantandose literalmente, con la sangre. Cuando a los pocos minutos vuelve Stefan estaba esperándola, repantigado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"Estoy de vuelta." Elizabeth dice llamando su atención.

Stefan sonrie incorporandose. "Vayamos a sentarnos en la librería." dice tomándola del brazo.

"Stefan..." Elizabeth lo detiene, sabiendo que Damon estaba alla.

"¡Vamos!" dice volviendo a arrastrarla. "Solo quiero hablar con él."

"Pero..."

"¿Me acompañaras o no?" pregunta Stefan deteniéndose mirándola a los ojos.

"Iré." Ella se resigna siguiendolo. Ni loca, lo dejaría ir solo a hablar con Damon.

Damon estaba con Andie en la librería, y por lo que podia oír, aun estaba molesto.

"Solo vete, por favor." dice Damon en tono de suplica, cuando Stefan y Elizabeth aparecen en la entrada.

"Se que tú también estas preocupado, por ella..." continua Andie, pero Damon se voltea hacia ella, utilizando la compulsión.

"Andie, vete." dice de mala gana.

"Ok." Andie dice antes de irse ofreciendoles una sonrisa a Stefan y a Elizabeth.

Cuando Andie hubo cerrado la puerta del cuarto, Stefan lanza la primera. "¿Cansado de tu pequeño jueguito ya?"

Elizabeth le da un codazo, que hace que necesitara sujetarse a la pared para no caer. Pero Stefan la ignora, y en lugar de callarse, sigue. Elizabeth lo sigue sentandose en una butaca frente a Damon.

"No empieces conmigo, Stefan. Ella es solo mi distracción." explica Damon.

"Es una persona, Damon." Empieza Stefan. "La estas victimizando."

Entonces Damon hace silencio, pero era un silencio extraño, como la calma antes de la tormenta. "Deberías estar agradecido de que ella esté aquí. Me mantiene alejado de ir tras lo que realmente quiero."

Stefan se queda en silencio, y su silencio fue igual o peor al de Damon. "Tienes razón." Dice tras unos segundos. "Gracias... por estar enamorado de mi novia."

Elizabeth siente un golpe en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire. Al fin alguien lo había dicho en voz alta, al fin alguien lo había expresado y ya no había vuelta atrás; y ese había sido Stefan. Damon estaba enamorado de Elena, eso era. Ese era, como quien dice, el secreto oscuro en la familia, el que todos saben, pero sin embrago nadie comenta, nadie lo nombra, nadie lo habla. El gran elefante rosado en la sala, que todos ignoraban.

Damon toma una exhalación poniendose de pie avanzando hasta quedar cara a cara con Stefan, tenia los puños apretados. Elizabeth también se levanta, pero intenta mantener la distancia.

"Y ahí está." Damon dice friamente.

"Ahí está." reitera Stefan, que luego se queda callado. "Sabes, puedes estar enamorado de Elena todo lo que quieras. Si eso significa que la protegerás. Pero tengo la única cosa que tú nunca tendrás."

Damon apreta los puños aun más, y entonces Elizabeth supo que era momento de acercarse un poco más.

"¿Ah, sí?" pregunta Damon. "¿Y que es eso?"

"Su respeto." Stefan suelta.

Damon golpea a Stefan en la mandíbula y este sale despedido hacia atrás, estrellandose contra un estante haciendolo añicos.

"¡No!" Elizabeth susurra mirando la escena.

Stefan se incorpora abalanzandose sobre Damon, sujetándolo del cuello y lanzándolo al extremo contrario de la habitación.

"¡Deténganse! ¡Basta!" Elizabeth les grita, dispuesta a golpearlos si era necesario para detenerlos.

Cuando Damon se incorpora, va tras Stefan asestandole un puñetazo en el estomago, Stefan se dobla un poco, pero reacciona, golpeando a Damon por un costado. Damon le asesta una patada y Stefan le da otro puñetazo.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡BASTA!" Elizabeth grita.

Luego Stefan toma a Damon del cuello alzandolo, para asfixiarlo; pero Damon toma un pedazo de madera atravesando la mano de Stefan. Stefan suelta un alarido de dolor separarandose de Damon. Remueve la madera de su mano y se la lanza a Damon, clavándosela en el hombro.

La habitación estaba hecha añicos. Había libros y astillas de maderas cubriendo todo el suelo, cristales rotos. Ya habían ido demasiado lejos. Ambos sangraban a borbotones por la nariz y la boca, Stefan tenía el pantalón desgarrado y Damon acaba de enderezarse el dedo meñique. Entonces Elizabeth se abalanza sobre los dos. Tras recibir un par de golpes, con una mano sobre el pecho de cada uno, los empuja a ambos que salen volando, cada uno a un extremo.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Ella les grita, cuando ambos, desconcertados por el impacto, volvian a incorporarse.

Pero al parecer no la habían escuchado, pues volvieron a lanzarse en dirección al otro. Damon iba más rápido, por lo que paso de Elizabeth directo a Stefan, ahorcándolo. Mientras Stefan hacia lo mismo. Se estaban ahorcando mutuamente. Elizabeth vuelve a interponerse entre ambos, recibiendo otra vez unos cuantos golpes, pero los separa sujetandolos por la camisa. Damon a su derecha, se zarandeaba frenéticamente, y Stefan a su izquierda, respiraba con dificultad e igualmente se zarandeaba. Entonces ella decide que le pondría punto final a la situación. Suelta a Damon y cuando se acerca para golpear a Stefan, lo golpea con el codo en el rostro, cayendo hacia atrás aturdido. Luego lo hace con Stefan. Ambos estaban en el suelo sangrando horriblemente por la nariz, gracias al codazo que les había proporcionado.

"¿Ya terminaron?" Ella les pregunta.

Se habían puesto de pie con la misma rapidez con la que habían caído. Entonces esta vez fue Stefan quien intento embestir a Damon, pero ella se le adelanto sujetandolo otra vez de la camisa.

"¡Stefan... por favor!" Elizabeth le suplica, sujetándolo con fuerza.

Entonces Damon intenta aprovecharse de que estaba inmovilizado acercándose para atacar. Lo toma del cuello alzándolo.

"¡Damon!" le grita ella. "¡Basta! ¡Basta!" dice intentando que no se zafaran de sus manos. Entonces pasa algo que jamás habría imaginado. Damon alza las manos, blandiendolas en el aire, dejando de resistirse. Extrañada, Elizabeth lo coloca en el suelo; y no debío haberlo hecho. Fue como si una corriente de aire, la hubiera obligado a soltarse de la camisa de Stefan, y al segundo siguiente estaba volando por los aires, para luego estrellarse contra una vitrina de libros, justo al lado de la puerta. Damon la había empujado, y ahora volvían a ahorcarse mutuamente. El impacto la había desconcertado y cuando erróneamente intentaba incorporarse, una voz, procedente de la puerta, detiene todo.

"¡Alto!" Era Elena. Stefan y Damon, automáticamente se separan intercambiando miradas cargadas de odio puro. Detrás de Elena había alguien; un hombre. Por un momento Elizabeth creyo que era Jeremy, pero, cuando se acerca comprende que era Elijah.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Elena, tomándo del brazo a Elizabeth.

"Sí, estoy bien." le dice mirando a Elijah con desconfianza.

Stefan y Damon también miraban a Elijah.

"¿Ahora lo has invitado a entrar?" pregunta Damon con incredulidad.

"Elijah y yo hemos renovado por términos de nuestro acuerdo." explica Elena, con calma.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Damon, que aun sangraba, dirigíendole miradas de desprecio a Elijah.

"Ninguno de ustedes sufrirá daños en mis manos." dice Elijah. "Solo pido una cosa a cambio."

"¿Qué?" pregunta Damon, en el mismo tono, a la defensiva. Stefan parecía incapaz de hablar.

"Una disculpa." contesta Elijah, con sencillez.

"¿Una que?" pregunta Damon, con el ceño fruncido.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Stefan se adelanta, observando a Elijah. "Me disculpo por el papel que jugué en tu muerte. Estaba protegiendo a Elena. Yo siempre protegeré a Elena."

Damon miraba a Stefan como si este estuviera desvariando.

"Lo comprendo." acepta las disculpas Elijah.

Elena miraba a Damon, en espera de su disculpa. "0"El sacrificio sucederá Damon. Bonnie será capaz de matar a Klaus sin lastimarse, y Elijah sabe como salvar mi vida. Te dije que encontraría otra forma. Y lo hice."

Damon parecía estar pensando. Hasta que se dirige a Elijah. "¿Eso es cierto?"

"Lo es." contesta este.

"¿Y tu confías en él?" Damon le pregunta ahora a Elena.

"Si."

"Se pueden ir todos al infierno." dice el antes de dar media vuelta y largarse.

"Está molesto conmigo ahora mismo." dice Stefan dirigiéndose a Elijah. "Pero entrara en razón."

"Quizás." dice Elijah, ladeando la cabeza.

"Elizabeth... tu no..." Stefan comienza pero Elijah lo interrumpe.

"Elizabeth no tiene por que disculparse, en lo absoluto."dice Elijah, mirándola.

Elizabeth sabia exactamente porque Elijah decia lo que decia. "Si me disculpan, iré a ver a cambiarme de ropa." dice dejándolos solos.

Sube las escaleras mientras sacudía un poco la suciedad que se había adherido a su ropa. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación escucha a Damon que hablaba con alguien y sonaba histérico.

"... y tu sabes lo que pasa cuando estoy molesto. Tienes que irte."

"No." era Andie. "Necesitas saber que alguien se preocupa por ti. Yo me preocupo por ti, Damon."

Y lo siguiente que escucha Elizabeth es un grito.

* * *

Elizabeth sabe que tipo de llanto era, el sonido de dolor que no sólo física, sino también emocional. La sensación de haber sido traicionado, perplejo sobre como un insecto. Ella lo sabe, ya que trae de vuelta un recuerdo doloroso de cuando era humana que implicó un vampiro muy enojado también. Es por eso que ni siquiera duda a la primavera correr a la habitación de Damon.

Abre la puerta y ve a Damon que sujetaba a Andie, que estaba en ropa interior, por los brazos mientras bebía su sangre, brutalmente. La chica gritaba, desenfrenadamente, por el dolor. Elizabeth empuja a Damon, haciendolo caer al suelo. Mientras ella se paraba delante de Andie, cubriéndola, defendiéndola.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" le grita a Damon, que se incorporaba con cara de sufrimiento.

Andie lloraba tocandose el cuello frenéticamente. Damon se acerca, tambaleándose, pareciendo un alcohólico. Pasa de Elizabeth e iba por Andie, pero ella lo sujeta del brazo, sin moverse. Esperaba una sacudida, cualquier cosa que le indicara que intentaba zafarse de su brazo, pero no.

"Oye, oye." dice Damon con voz ronca hablandole a Andie. "Mírame. Vete de aquí antes de que te mate." estaba utilizando la compulsión. "Solo vete." pero Andie no se movía. "¡Vete! ¡Ahora!"

Elizabeth por el rabillo del ojo ve como Andie, tomaba su ropa y aun llorando salía de la habitación. Es entonces cuando suelta a Damon. Él tenía un aspecto terrible. Tenía la boca manchada con la sangre de Andie, y estaba sucio y despeinado.

"Damon." Elizabeth lo llama, preocupada cuando nota que el miraba el lugar por el que Andie acababa de desaparecer y su mirada recordaba a la de alguien que había perdido la cabeza. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." contesta con sequedad.

"¿Estás seguro?" Elizabeth presiona.

"¡ESTOY BIEN!" grita Damon molesto.

Elizabeth se queda en silencio unos segundos solo mirandolo. "Sé que estás molesto por Elena y el sacrificio, pero no le hagas daño a Andie a causa de ella." "Crei que la odiabas." Damon voltea mirandola. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Me cae bien." Elizabeth corrige. "Y me importa porque he estado donde está. Allí mismo." Ella admite con un suspiro triste. Ella mira hacia abajo jugando con el borde de la camisa, muy consciente de sus ojos en ella. "Sé que debe ser difícil estar enamorado de la novia de tu hermano, que también tiene un problema suicida." Elizabeth sigue levantando los ojos. "Pero no debes pagar tu rabia con los demás que no hacen mas nada que querer ayudarte."

Después de eso sale de la habitación dejando a Damon solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando Elizabeth entra en la librería, solo quedaban Elena y Stefan, que recogían los libros esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando Stefan la vio, detuvo su trabajo en el acto parandose frente a ella. "¿Qué paso con Andie?"

"¡Stefan! ¡No fui yo, fue Damon!" Elizabeth se defiende.

"¡Diablos! Bueno, lo siento, pensé que quizás…" Stefan deja la frase sin terminar.

"¿Me había puesto esquizofrénica y había atacado a Andie? Me ofendes, Stefan." Elizabeth le dice bromeando, pero un poco ofendida. "No me cae bien, pero no llego para tanto."

Stefan sonrie. Pero su sonrisa desaparecio abriendole paso a una expresion de preocupación en su rostro. "Elizabeth." dice, mientras tomaba su mano invitandola a sentarse en el sofá, al frente de Elena. "Hay algo que debes saber."

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Elizabeth comenzando a preocuparse por las caras de Elena y Stefan.

"Espera un minuto." Stefan inhala aire antes de gritar. "¡Damon! ¡¿Podrías bajar?!" Stefan hace una pausa esperando una negativa por parte de Damon. Pero no llega. "¡Necesitamos hablar! ¡Todos!"

"Stefan, no creo que vaya a…" comienza a decir Elena, pero se detiene, porque Damon acababa de llegar.

A velocidad vampírica se había sentado al lado de Elizabeth, acomodandose y colocando una pierna sobre la otra, con los pies apoyados en la mesilla. "¿Qué quieres, hermanito?" pregunta Damon, irritante.

Stefan suelta un resoplido. "Elena tiene cosas que decirnos, cosas que ha descubierto esta tarde."

"¿Buenas o malas?" pregunta Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido.

"Pésimas." interrumpe Damon.

"¿Tu que sabes?" le pregunta Elizabeth molesta.

"Mira sus caras." contesta con sencillez. "Cuando Stef, frunce la frente y los labios; ninguna noticia puede ser buena."

Stefan le dedica una mirada asesina y Damon le contesta con una sonrisa fugaz. "¿Qué tienes que decir?" pregunta, esta vez dirigiéndose a Elena.

"Damon tiene razón, son todo excepto buenas noticias." dice Elena, apoyándose en Stefan que acababa de sentarse a su lado. "Elijah me ha dicho tantas cosas que cambian todo lo que creíamos." Elena hace otra pausa, respiro profundo. "Elijah y Klaus son hermanos."

Damon ladea la cabeza y Stefan a pesar de que ya había hablado con Elena, abre un poco los ojos. Elizabeth simplemente asiente. Stefan la ve con incredulidad. "No pareces sorprendida."

"No lo estoy. Ya lo sabía." dice Elizabeth con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Elena, con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, lo sabía." Elizabeth replica. Todos la veían un poco sorprendidos. "¿Qué? Lo sé desde hace años, pero, ¿Jamás se lo imaginaron? Ambos son vampiros originales. ¿O acaso creían que eran de familias diferentes? Son una familia. Originalniyat semeistvo, como dicen en Bulgaria o La Familia Original."

"¿Eres búlgara?" pregunta Elena, con una media sonrisa.

"Da." Elizabeth asiente.

"Wow, no tenía idea." comenta Elena. "Volviendo a la historia, Elijah dijo que su madre tuvo siete hijos. Ocho en realidad, pero su madre perdio uno."

"¿Entonces eran humanos?" pregunta Damon, con curiosidad.

"Es obvio." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos. "¿Has oído alguna vez de alguien que nazca siendo vampiro?"

"No. Pero..." Damon admite pero Elena lo interrumpe.

"No me contó nada referente a su origen, Damon." lo corta en seco. "Solo dijo que eran los vampiros más antiguos en la tierra y que de ellos han sido creados los demás. Comenzamos a hablar de la maldición del sol y la luna, le pregunte porque Klaus estaba tan interesado en romperla si el sol no afectaba a los originales y dijo que la maldición del sol y la luna, es falsa, no existe."

Elizabeth abre los ojos como platos, jamás se le habría ocurrido eso. Damon se remueve incomodo en el asiento. Pero si no había maldición. ¿Por qué Klaus estaba en Mystic Falls?

"¿Qué?" le pregunta desconcertada. "Entonces no hay ninguna maldición."

"Si la hay." Elena suspira. "Solo que una peor; y esta puesta específicamente en Klaus. Esto es lo que él dijo. Dijo que su familia era muy cercana pero que Klaus y su padre no se llevaban muy bien. Cuando se convirtieron en vampiros, descubrieron porque. Klaus no era hijo de su padre. Su madre le había sido infiel años atrás. Dijo que ese era su secreto más grande. Klaus es de un linaje sanguíneo distinto. Cuando su padre lo descubrió, asesino al amante de su mujer y a su familia entera. Sin saber que estaba desencadenando una guerra entre especies, que sigue viva en nuestros días. Una guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobos."

"Estas diciendo, que ¿el padre de Klaus descendía de un linaje de hombres lobos?" Elizabeth pregunta, ganándose el asentimiento de Elena.

"¿Entonces que demonios es él?" pregunta Damon, en su típica tonalidad. "¿Vampiro, hombre lobo, imbécil…?"

Para Elizabeth fue como si su mente se iluminara, y lo comprendía todo absolutamente todo. "Eso lo hace un híbrido. Como yo, dos especies distintas en una sola persona."

"La verdadera maldición, esta puesta sobre Klaus." explica Elena, que temblaba un poco. "Las brujas sellaron la parte lobo de Klaus y eso es lo que él intenta romper, y así crear su propia raza poniendo en peligro a vampiros y a todos los demás. Solo una bruja puede matarlo, poniendo en riesgo su vida; porque la daga no funciona. Damon ya lo comprobó que cuando un hombre lobo es herido con plata, se cura. Y un original no puede ser asesinado con absolutamente más nada que no sea las cenizas de roble blanco y la daga de plata."

"¿Terminaste?" pregunta Damon.

"Hay algo más." continua Elena. "Elijah encontró la manera de salvar la vida de la doppelganger. Pero Katherine tomo el asunto por su cuenta, y creo que el resto lo saben."

"¿Por qué querría Elijah salvar la vida de Katherine?" pregunta Damon.

"Porque ella le importaba." contesta Elizabeth, con la garganta seca, por la rabia al hablar de Katherine.

"¿Cómo lo sa…?" pregunta Elena pero se detiene. "Lo sabes. Estuviste ahí. ¿Cierto?"

"Algo asi." Elizabeth dice resignandose para el tema que vendria, las preguntas y las explicaciones.

"Elizabeth, nunca dijiste nada referente a como conociste a Katherine." dice Stefan.

"Es una larga historia Stefan." Elizabeth dice cansinamente. "Y no es para nada bonita. Está llena de mentiras, engaños, sangre y tuve lugar hace muchos años; ninguno de ustedes existía; y como ya dije no es linda."

"¿Qué tan larga?" Damon pregunta queriendo saber.

"Lo suficiente." Elizabeth lo corta en seco.

"Elizabeth, por favor." pide Stefan. "Mientras más sepamos, más oportunidades tenemos de derrotar a Klaus, por favor."

Elizabeth piensa un momento, antes de decidir que estaba bien contarles. Stefan era su mejor amigo, la vida de Elena estaba en peligro y Damon, bueno era Damon y a pesar de todo, confiaba en él. "¿Están seguros?" les pregunta. Todos asienten. "Elena, ¿Estás segura de que puedes manejarlo?"

"Si hace unos cuantos meses me preguntabas si me creía capaz de soportar todo esto te hubiera dicho que no." Elena hace una pausa, mientras asentia. "Pero aquí estoy. Así que si."

"Ok, si quieren saberlo se los contare." Elizabeth acepta.

Antes de comenzar, respira profundo exhalando el aire con suavidad, lentitud.

"Katherine nacio en Bulgaria. Su padre y su madre se alegraban de dar a luz a una niña. Crecio y bueno, Katherine salió embarazada." Damon abre los ojos como platos y Elena asiente; pues Katherine ya se lo había contado. "Era tan joven, y no estaba casada. Eso fue en el año 1490, así que ya puedes imaginar cómo reaccionaron sus padres. Como el pasar de los meses, su madre termino por aceptarlo pero su padre jamás lo aceptaría. El día llego y Katherine dio a luz a una pequeñita. Pero en el mismo instante en que la tuvo, su padre se la quito, para ser mas especifica; Katherine ni siquiera la vio ni tan solo una vez."

Elizabeth hace una pausa mirando sus manos. "El embarazo de ella era la habladuría del pueblo por al menos un año, su padre estaba al borde de la locura, y todos los días, cuando llegaba a casa, le gritaba a Katherine que ella era la vergüenza de la familia; y Katherine no hacía más que llorar. Un día llego más enloquecido que nunca y dijo que Katherine tenía que irse del país. Así que la expulsaron de Bulgaria desterrandola a Inglaterra. Con dificultad aprendio el idioma, la cultura, todo. Eso fue en 1492, dos años después del embarazo de Katherine. En Inglaterra conocimos a un muchacho llamado Trevor. Él intentaba cortejar a Katherine, así que un día, con esa excusa, le dijo sobre una fiesta que se daría; para celebrar el aniversario de un importante Lord, del lugar."

"¿Klaus?" pregunta Stefan.

Elizabeth asiente. "Trevor era un vampiro, así que obviamente sabia sobre la "supuesta" maldición del sol y la luna; su mision era llevar a Katherine. Elijah fue el primero en conocerla. Fue muy cortes, caballero, todo un Original." se queda en silencio pensando con amargura. "Luego conocio al encantador Klaus. El punto es que, Elijah tenía sentimientos por Katherine, pero aun asi Klaus siguio con su plan para el sacrificio. Katherine era tan joven y tan estúpida, que creyo que la estaba cortejándo. De alguna forma que desconozco, se entero de los sentimientos de Elijah hacia Katherine, y solo por, no sé, venganza, decidió que mataría a Katherine."

"¡Oh Dios!" exclamo Elena. "Y como sabes eso?"

"Conoci a Katherine en Inglaterra mientras me escondia de Klaus. Nos hicimos amigas, confiaba en ella con mi vida." Elizabeth dice con ironía. "Ella me contaba todo sobre este lord que en ese momento no sabia que era el mismísimo Klaus. Siempre fue así, hasta que un día ella vino a mi. Había algo diferente en ella y entonces me mostró que era vampira. Me contó lo que había hecho para escapar de ser sacrificada por Klaus. Me conto lo que el le hizo a su familia. Y que tenia miedo de que Klaus la persiguiera. Me pidió perdón por traicionarme." Elizabeth suspira con rabia. "Me traiciono, diciéndole a Klaus donde estaba yo. Y como Klaus nunca deja una tarea sin terminar desvió su atención en matarme. Así Katherine aprovecho de huir, lejos de la atención del Original. Hasta que encontró Mystic Falls y bueno ya saben el resto."

"No tenía idea…" dice Damon, mirando a Elizabeth diferente.

"Ni yo." dice Stefan. "Así que ¿Elijah dijo que tú no tenías porque disculparte, porque te persiguieron después que Katherine habia huido. ¿Cierto?"

"Si, algo así." Elizabeth coincide.

"Dios." dice Elena.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Klaus?" Elizabeth pregunta, cambiando de tema.

"Elijah vendrá mañana, y hablaremos sobre que podemos hacer, él sabe algunas cosas que podrían sernos útiles." explica Elena.

"Entonces podremos discutirlo mañana, por hoy ya tuvimos suficiente." dice Stefan cansado.

"Totalmente de acuerdo." Elizabeth secunda.

"Entonces deberíamos irnos a la cama." agrega Elena, con una sonrisa debilucha.

Stefan la abraza depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

"¿Estas cansada, cierto?" le pregunto y Elena asiente. "Subamos, vayamos a dormir."

Stefan se pone de pie caminando directo hacia Elizabeth, la abrazo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches, Elizabeth."

"Buenas noches." dice ella correspondiéndole.

"Buenas noches, Damon." dice Stefan, mientras miraba a Damon.

"Buenas noches, hermanito." se despide Damon con una sonrisa radiante.

Stefan, bufa antes de seguir tras Elena, que se despidió con la mano y desaparecieron.

Tras unos pocos segundos Elizabeth se levanta del sofa. "Yo tambien me voy. Buenas noches Damon." cuando se voltea para dirigirse a las escaleras, Damon la sujeta del brazo. "¿Qué?"

"Siento lo que Katherine te hizo." Damon dice suavemente.

"Esta bien. Son cosas que superare con el tiempo." Elizabeth dice sonriendo un poco. Antes de ponerse seria. "Gracias. Duerme bien."

"Tu igual." Damon dice, mirando a Elizabeth alejarse. Estaba asombrado de que esa conversación no hubiera terminado en una pelea, como normalmente sucedía.


	25. Chapter 25

Alrededor del mediodía, Elijah se va a la casa de huéspedes.

"Esta noche es la luna llena." comienza Elías. Así como así, sin anestesia. "Así que debemos asumir que Klaus está listo para romper la maldición."

"Elena dijo que la maldición del sol y la luna es falsa." cometa Stefan. "Que es en realidad una maldición puesta en Klaus."

"Klaus es un vampiro nacido de un linaje de hombres lobo." explico Elijah. "La maldición impide que su lado hombre lobo se manifieste. Pero si la rompe será un verdadero hibrido."

"¿Entonces ¿Por qué permitiremos que la rompa?" pregunto Damon, que acababa de llegar. "Podemos matarlo hoy. Con Bonnie."

"Damon ..." comienza Stefan en tono de reproche, pero Elena lo interrumpe.

"No." dice ella negando con la cabeza. "Bonnie no puede usar todo ese poder sin morir."

"Le escribiré un gran elogio." contesta Damon, con cinismo.

"No es una opción, Damon." sentencia Elena.

Damon se queda viendo a Elena con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que esta le pagaba con la misma moneda.

"Bien, ¿Cómo rompemos la maldición?" pregunta Stefan.

"Bueno el ritual es realmente sencillo." explica Elijah. "Los ingredientes, por así decirlo, ya los conocen."

Todos observan que Elijah abria una caja. Sacando de ella un jarrón que tenía aspecto antiguo.

"Y ahí es donde entras tú." dice Elena, observando el jarrón.

"Esto" dice Elijah alzando el jarrón para que todos pudiéran darle un vistazo. "Es un elixir que adquirí, hace aproximadamente 500 años para Katerina. Posee propiedades místicas de resurrección."

"¿Entonces estaré muerta?" pregunta Elena, un poco alarmada.

"Si." contesta Elijah. "Pero luego no lo estarás."

"¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Una poción mágica de brujas sin fecha de expedición?" pregunta Damon molesto, antes de mirar a Elena. "¿Quieres volver a la vida? ¿Que hay sobre el anillo de John?"

"Esos anillos funcionan solo en humanos, Damon." Elizabeth dice interviniendo por primera vez.

"¡Elena es humana!" exclama Damon, como si no fuera bastante obvio.

"La doppelganger es un acontecimiento sobrenatural." explica Elijah. "Las probabilidades de que el anillo funcione son nulas."

"Prefiero esas probabilidades que tu elixir." suelta Damon, observando a Elijah con desprecio. Luego observa a Elena. "¿Y si no funciona, Elena?"

"Entonces supongo que simplemente estaré muerta." contesta ella, con desilusión.

Damon mira a Stefan en busca de apoyo. Pero Stefan se mantiene indemne, luego mira a Elijah, y por ultimo mira a Elizabeth. Su mirada le pedía a gritos que lo ayudara, pero no podía. Aquello no era su decisión, y ella no era absolutamente nadie para entrometerse. Así que se limita a bajar la mirada. Puede escuchar como Damon se alejaba, dando zancadas.

"¿Sabemos si Klaus tiene todo lo necesario para hacer el ritual? ¿Tiene un hombre lobo?" Elena dice mirando a Elijah de nuevo.

"Klaus ha estado esperando romper esta maldición por más de mil años. Si aun no tiene un hombre lobo adivino que, para esta noche lo tendrá." comenta Elijah.

"Seguro lo tendrá." Elizabeth añade con amargura.

* * *

Estuvieron unos pocos segundos en silencio, mientras Elijah volvía a guardar el jarrón en la caja. Elizabeth se pone de pie caminando hacia la salida. "Vuelvo en un momento."

Cuando sale se encuentra a Damon observando los jardines, mientras bebía un vaso de whiskey. Cuando escucha que alguien se acercaba se voltea.

"No te molestes, Damon." Elizabeth le sugiere. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de ditancia.

"No estoy molesto." le contesta de mala gana.

"Si lo estas." Elizabeth le reprocha.

"Si lo estoy, es que no puedo entender que quiera morir." dice Damon mientras observaba de arriba abajo con frustración a Elizabeth. "¿No te parece estúpido?"

"Un poco pero la entiendo." Elizabeth dice.

"¡¿Qué?!" Damon la mira como si estuviera loca.

"Damon, Elena solo está tratando de proteger a los que quiere, a los que significan algo para ella." Damon continúaba viéndola como si desvariara. "Si no lo hace, estarán en peligro muchas vidas, su familia, sus amigos, Stefan, tu. Simplemente está tratando de hallar otra forma. Está tratando de salvarlos a todos; como la han salvado a ella."

"Sigue siendo estúpido." insiste Damon. "¡Ella es humana! ¡Stefan es un vampiro! ¡Caroline es un vampiro! ¡Jeremy tiene su anillo! ¡Bonnie es bruja! ¡Yo también soy vampiro! Ella es la única que corre peligro."

"¡Sí! Y porque es humana es que tiene el poder de salvarlos a todos, Damon." Elizabeth intenta hacerlo razonar.

"La humanidad se supone que es una bendición." suelta Damon, tragando grueso. "No una maldición."

"Tienes razón. Pero aun así estoy de acuerdo con Elena." Damon vuelve a mirarla mal. "¡Y deja de mirarme así! ¡No estoy loca! Yo haría lo que sea por salvar a Marcos, a Stefan, incluso a ti."

"Pero yo no puedo perderla..." Damon afirma.

Elizabeth baja la mirada ocultando lo mejor que podia el dolor por las palabras de Damon. No podía perder a Elena, porque, aunque no lo admitiera la amaba.

Para agradecerle a Dios, Stefan se acercaba a ellos. "¿Desayuno de campeones?" le pregunta a Damon, mientras se acercaba señalando el vaso de whiskey.

"Estoy rodeado de idiotas." Damon contesta a secas. "Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir."

"¿Sabes?" le dice Stefan, tras exhalar. "No estás ayudando, Damon."

"Elijah es un vampiro Original, Stefan. Al que una vez intentamos matar. ¿De verdad vas a confiar en él?" le pregunta, Damon.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Damon?" le pregunta Stefan, mientras se acercaba a Damon alzando un poco la voz. Enseguida nota como Elizabeth intentaba pasar desapercibida acercandose. "Tranquila, Elizabeth nadie va a pelear hoy." Luego se voltea hacia Damon. "Elena hizo su elección. Esta escogiendo confiar en Elijah, y yo voy a poner mi fe en ella."

"¡¿Por qué?!" insiste Damon, exasperado. "Va a terminar muerta."

"Porque ella puso su fe en mí." le contesta Stefan. "Eligio confiar en mi a pesar de lo que soy. Si voy a confiar en los instintos de alguien será en los de Elena."

"Bueno eso te hace el imbécil más grande de todos." contesta Damon, con una mueca despectiva.

"Ella eligió confiar en ti también." le recuerda Stefan.

"Entonces, quizás no deberías estar tan seguro de sus instintos." dice Damon haciendo énfasis antes de lanzar a la maleza, lo que le quedaba de whiskey en el vaso, da medio vuelta, comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas.

Elizabeth solo lo observa como entraba a casa, hecho una furia.

"¿Crees que va a estar bien?" le pregunta a Stefan, con cara de preocupación.

"Por supuesto." Stefan contesta con seriedad. "Simplemente está poniendo trabas. Vamos, vayamos adentro." dice mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

Pero cuando entran, escuchan la voz de Jenna y la de Alaric. Automáticamente corren al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Casi al mismo tiempo Damon, Elijah y unos segundos más tarde, Elena, llegan presenciando la misma escena que Stefan y Elizabeth. Jenna tenía en sus manos una ballesta y apuntaba a Alaric; lo que dejaba claro que ya sabía lo de Klaus.

"Jenna, baja el arma ¿sí? Soy yo." era la voz de Ric, pero la ultima vez también lo había sido.

"Aléjate de mí." le dice Jenna, empuñando la ballesta con más firmeza.

"Soy yo, Elena." Alaric dice observando a Elena. "Lo juro." esta vez miro a Damon, luego a Stefan y por último a Elizabeth. "Me dejo ir. Klaus me dejo ir."

"Pruébalo." dice Damon instantáneamente, con suspicacia.

"La primera noche que pasamos juntos, Jeremy entro justo cuando yo estaba por…" Alaric dice mirando a Jenna pero ella lo interrumpe enseguida.

"¡Es él!" exclama ruborizada bajando el arma.

"¿Por qué te dejo ir?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Quería que entregara un mensaje." Alaric hace una pausa observandolos a todos. "El sacrificio será esta noche."

* * *

Entonces Elena, en un claro intento de disipar la tensión aclara la garganta para que Alaric la mirara. "¿Estás bien, Ric?"

"Sí, estoy bien, si." contesta el, tras pensarlo un segundo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "Espera, vayamos todos a la sala, y así podremos hablar con más tranquilidad."

Todos asienten. Elijah, Stefan, Elena, Jenna y Alaric; fueron directos a la sala pero Damon, se había desviado hacia las escaleras. Elizabeth frunce el ceño. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A mi habitación." contesta el a secas. "¿Por qué?"

"Ric acaba de volver, Klaus lo dejo libre con vida; y tu solo iras a tu habitación ¿En serio?" Elizabeth le pregunta con incredulidad. "No quieres escuchar ¿que ocurrió? ¿Nada?"

"No. Si quieres que te sea sincero, no quiero escuchar mas nada." entonces se voltea subiendo, dejándo a Elizabeth ahí, frente a las escaleras.

Ella respira profundo antes de voltearse encontrandose con Elena que se acercaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "¿Dónde está Damon?"

"Acaba de subir." Elizabeth le contesta.

"Iré a hablar con él." dice Elena mientras seguía avanzando.

"Bien." dice Elizabeth, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, donde se encontraban los demás. Cuando entra todos se habían sentado, mirando a Ric.

"¿Así que no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió?" le pregunta Stefan, cuando Elizabeth se sentaba en una butaca libre.

"No, es como si me desmayé y desperté tres días más tarde." Alarico mira hacia abajo en su mano mientras jugaba con su anillo. "Katherine estaba allí."

"Sí, Damon le dio verbena. Ella todavía no puede salir, sin embargo." Elizabeth explica como ella se levanta moviendose a sentarse con Alaric.

"Todavía no entiendo cómo no se puede recordar nada. Vio a través de tus ojos, actuado a través de ti. Realmente no recuerdas?" Jenna pide desde el sofá al otro lado de Alaric.

"Él no puede recordar porque técnicamente ni siquiera estaba allí." dice Elizabeth. "El que hizo el hechizo, se llevo la esencia de Alaric, poniendo a Klaus en el lugar. Es increíblemente difícil de hacer, se requiere una gran potencia o todos los involucrados podrían morir de forma permanente. Eso sólo demuestra que las brujos de Klaus son más poderosos."

"Como siempre." Elijah comenta, moviéndose para sentarse.

"¿Qué más hice?" Alaric pide una vez se da cuenta de las miradas que Jenna le estába enviando.

"Bueno ..." Stefan se inicia antes de detenerse. Elizabeth mira la expresion tensa de Stefan. "¿Stefan? ¿Qué esta pa…?"

"¡Shh!" Stefan le indica que se callara.

Entonces ella entendio que intentaba escuchar a Damon y a Elena. Se concentra y enseguida pude oírlos.

"No puedo perderte." decía Damon en ese momento.

"No lo harás." le dice Elena.

Entonces hay un silencio, unos pies que se arrastraban y un movimiento rápido, vampírico; antes de que Damon hablara.

"Hay otra forma."

"¿Qué estas…?" dice Elena antes de gritar. "¡Damon, no!" Automáticamente Stefan sale disparado escaleras arriba, con Elizabeth, pegada a sus talones. Stefan abre la puerta de la habitación de Damon, bruscamente entrando, y casi al mismo instante empuja a Damon, que se encontraba obligando a Elena a beber su sangre, haciendo que volara hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Stefan mira a Elena y explota. "¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

"Le salve la vida." contesta Damon, hecho un ovillo, antes de mirar a Elena. "Si estas tan empeñada en morir, al menos así estaré seguro de que volverás a vivir."

"¡Como vampiro! ¡Volverá como vampiro!" vuelve a gritar Stefan.

"Es mejor que cualquier otra cosa." sigue Damon.

"¿Cómo te atreviste, de todos nosotros, a tomar esa decisión por ella?" le pregunta Stefan, hecho una furia.

"¡Eres tan estúpido, Damon!" le grita Elizabeth también molesta; mientras Elena lloraba en su hombro.

"Adelante." Damon le dice a Elena. "Deséame una eternidad de miseria. Créeme, lo superaras."

Esa era la última gota para Stefan que se lanza sobre Damon, ambos cayendo sobre una mesa, haciéndola añicos.

"¡Stefan!" grita Elena, cuando Elizabeth se coloca de pie, lista para meterse en el medio a la menor oportunidad.

Damon tomo una de las patas de la mesa, y con ella empuja a Stefan hasta la pared, mientras ambos forcejeaban, Damon, en tono venenoso, le dice a Stefan. "Admítelo. Solo desearías haber tenido las agallas para hacerlo tu mismo."

Stefan suelta un rugido, comenzando a darle puñetazos a Damon de lleno en el rostro; estaba enloquecido. Damon toma una estaca de madera que había arrancado atravesando a Stefan con ella en el estomago.

"¡No!" Elena exclama, arrojándose a Stefan y Damon tratando de empujarla lejos.

Elizabeth se levanta caminando hacia los hermanos. Cuando llega a ellos, ella toma el hombro de Damon empujandolo lejos.

"¡Stefan! ¡Oh Dios!" chilla Elena. "¡Vete de aquí!" le grita a Damon.

En ese instante Alaric y Jenna entran. Ambos abren los ojos como platos pero el único que fue capaz de hablar era Alaric.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"¡Solo llévatelo de aquí!" chilla Elena.

Alaric se dirige hacia Damon, que aun estaba arrodillado en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y sangrando. Pero cuando iba a ayudarlo a levantarse, Damon reacciona agresivamente empujandolo. Elizabeth se lanza sobre él pegandolo contra la pared, mientras con una mano sujetaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y con la otra lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa. Intento sacudirla, pero lo sujeto con más fuerza haciendo que pegara la frente contra la pared. "¡Cálmate, Damon! ¡Cálmate!" ruge molesta. "¡Detente!" pero el se sacudía con mas fuerzas. "Dije ¡DETENTE!" Elizabeth le hace una llave inmovilizandolo. "¡Déjame saber cuando te calmes!"

Damon se resiste por unos segundos más, hasta que realiza que era inútil. Entonces relaja los músculos, y solo cuando Elizabeth siente que había dejado de ser un peligro para cualquiera en la habitación, lo suelta. Damon se separa de ella iracundo antes de volverse quedándo cara a cara. Damon la veía con odio resoplando, a centímetros de su cara.

Con el rabillo de los ojos Elizabeth lo ve como apretaba los puños furioso. "¿Qué? ¿Vas a pegarme?" ella le pregunta, sin levantar la voz. Entonces tras dirigirle una última mirada asesina, el se da media vuelta pasando a grandes zancadas al lado de Elena, Stefan, Alaric y Jenna desapareciendo.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclama Jenna en ese instante. Elizabeth voltea notando que se refería a Stefan. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y la mancha cada vez se hacia un poco mas grande. Ella se arrodille al lado de Stefan volteandolo, para que quedara de costado, pues en su espalda se veía la punta de la estaca y más sangre.

Elena comenzó a chillar desesperada.

"Sangre. Necesitamos sangre." dice Elizabeth en voz alta.

Alaric fue el primero en reaccionar. "Ok, Jenna abajo hay algunas bolsas de sangre. ¡Ve a buscarlas, ya! ¡Ve!"

Jenna sale corriendo, mientras Stefan no paraba de gemir, y Elena de chillar. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Haz algo! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo haz algo! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Ayúdalo! ¡Por fa…"

"¡ELENA, CALLATE!" Elizabeth le grita, sintiendo sus colmillos afilarse un poco; Elena y Alaric también debieron notarlo, por que ambos retrocedieron un poco. "¡Haz un poco de silencio! ¿Quieres?"

Elena simplemente asiente, aunque con un poco de rabia en sus ojos.

"Stefan." Elizabeth le susurra al oído, mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas para que descansara. "Querido, escúchame. A la cuenta de tres, quiero que inhales profundamente y trates de no moverte, por favor. ¿Esta bien?" Stefan asiente, comenzando a palidecer. "Ok. Uno, dos, tres."

Cuando Stefan inhala, Elizabeth hala la estaca mientras Stefan soltaba un alarido de dolor, se la quita. "Ya lo hice, está listo. Todo está bien. Respira, Stefan, respira." ello lo sujeta abrazandolo. "Solo, respira profundo."

Stefan comienza a respirar con calma recuperando un poco de color, pero aun necesitaba la sangre. "Lo siento tanto." Elizabeth susurra.

"Está bien." Murmura Stefan, su voz mezclada con dolor.

Elizabeth mira a Elena indicandole que se acercara, y ella enseguida lo hace. "Shh, está bien." le dice ella mientras le acariciaba los castaños cabellos.

"Lo siento." Stefan se disculpa enseguida.

"Hey, Hey. Haz lo que Elizabeth te dice, ¿bien?" le pide Elena y Stefan asiente.

En ese momento Jenna llega con las bolsas, Elena prácticamente se las arranca lanzandoselas a Elizabeth que con los dientes abre una colocandola en los labios de Stefan.

"Bebe, Stefan, bebe." Elizabeth dice cuando toma el primer sorbo. "Si, sigue así. Vamos, termínala."

Stefan toma la bolsa, terminandola en un segundo.

"Dame otra, Elena." Elena enseguida coloca la otra bolsa en la mano de Elizabeth. "Aquí, toma." Stefan la toma comenzando a beber, y enseguida comenzaba a recobrar color.

Tras unos pocos segundos, Stefan fue capaz de incorporarse.

"Gracias, a ambos." dice dirigiéndose a Jenna y Alaric. Luego mira a Elizabeth tomando su mano. "Gracias, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth simplemente le da un abrazo y depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

"Estaremos abajo." dice Alaric, cuando Jenna y él se retiraban.

"Los dejare a solas." dice Elizabeth, dándole una palmada a Elena en el hombro, que tenía los ojos llorosos. "¿Van a estar bien?"

"Si, seguro. No te preocupes." contesta Stefan.

"Bien." Elizabeth afirma antes de salir dejandolos solos.


	26. Chapter 26

"Gracias." Elizabeth le sonríe al camarero mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de limonada.

"También estas enfadada conmigo." Damon dice mientras se sentaba junto a Elizabeth, Alaric sentado a su izquierda.

"Tu sabes, sin necesidad de que te lo digan, que te equivocaste." Elizabeth dice, girando en su asiento para mirarlo de frente.

"Así no morirá." Damon le dice entre dientes.

"¿No? Entonces, ¿Qué nos sucedió a nosotros?" Elizabeth pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

Damon frunció el ceño. "Nosotros no estamos muertos, quiero decir, ¡no muertos, muertos! Somos personas vivas no-vivientes."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Elizabeth suelta una carcajada. "¡Eres tan estúpido! ¡Y arruinas todo!"

"Si, ese soy yo, Damon Salvatore, el que toma estúpidas decisiones, pero al final del día sale triunfante."

"Si, me pregunto cómo lo consigues." Elizabeth acaba su limonada de un trago. "Sabes que Elena no te perdonara ¿cierto?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Si no era lo suficientemente obvio, ella preferiría morir a ser una de nosotros." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos.

"Stefan es vampiro y ella lo ama, Caroline es vampira y es su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no querría ser una de nosotros, si eso es lo único que le salvaría la vida?" Damon le replica.

"Porque ellos han conseguido conservar su humanidad, porque cuando esta con Stefan el hecho de que él sea vampiro es casi imperceptible. Ella los ama, como si ellos no fueran unos asesinos a sangre fría que en cualquier momento podrían beberse su vitalidad; pero muy en el fondo ella sabe lo que todo esto conlleva. Y ella no quiere ser parte de esto. Lo único que quiere es que su familia, amigos y todos los que ella quiere estén bien, y no se vean perjudicados por ella, por tratar de salvarla." intenta Elizabeth explicarle.

"¿Y tú que sabes?" le pregunta Damon, con los ojos desorbitados.

"Soy una chica, Damon. No lo olvides. Aunque ella no me haya dicho nada sé cómo se siente."

"Muerto, hermano, estás muerto." se burla Alaric que había estado escuchando en silencio.

"Cállate." fue lo único que le dijo Damon.

"Me alegra que se están divirtiendo. Dame uno, por favor."

Alaric, Damon y Elizabeth se voltean al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con Klaus (en su cuerpo), con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

* * *

Elizabeth se enfrentaba cara a cara con la persona que es su pesadilla. Él estaba ahí, realmente ahí. Klaus le sonríe y ella simplemente parpadea, sin saber qué hacer. Sus venas se estaban ejecutando con el terror licuado.

"Klaus, supongo." dice Damon al ver como Alaric y Elizabeth lo miraban.

"En persona." Klaus responde con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia Alaric. "Gracias por el préstamo, compañero." sonríe cuando ve a Elizabeth. "¿Cómo estas, querida?"

Klaus sujeta la barbilla de Elizabeth mirándola a los ojos.

En un movimiento brusco, ella voltea la cara, repeliendo el toque de su piel.

"Alguna razón por la que te detuviste a saludar?" Damon le pregunta mientras se levanta moviéndose para estar junto a Elizabeth.

"Me han dicho que a ti y a tu hermano les gusta mi doppelganger." dice Klaus aun mirando a Elizabeth. "Solo pensé en recordarles que no hicieran nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse."

"Gracias por tu consejo." dice Damon. "No se supone que pueda convencerte de que por casualidad lo pospongas ¿cierto?"

"Damon." Elizabeth replica sin que sus ojos se muevan de Klaus, preparada para correr por las colinas si era necesario.

"Estás bromeando." Klaus se ríe sin humor. "Está bromeando ¿verdad?" le pide a Elizabeth, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro.

"Sí." Elizabeth miente.

"Realmente no." Alaric responde al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos, ¿Qué es un mes en este gran plan del universo?" Damon pregunta, tratando de aligerar el ambiente alrededor, pero la tensión no se iba a ninguna parte.

"Voy a ser claro contigo." comienza Klaus. "Tengo mi vampiro, mi hombre lobo, tengo todo lo que necesito. El ritual ocurrirá esta noche. Así que si quieres vivir para mañana, si ella quiere vivir para mañana. No metan la pata." añade, mirando a una asustada Elizabeth. "Adiós, amor. Hasta pronto."

Klaus observa a Elizabeth unos largos segundos antes de salir.

Ella toma una respiración profunda a medida que avanzaba, cerrando los ojos herméticamente.

"Déjame adivinar, vas a meter la pata." dice Alaric.

"¿Cree que si tomo su hombre lobo fuera de la ecuación, Elena me perdonará por casi convirtiéndola en un vampiro?" le pide a nadie en particular.

"No, además de que no importa porque estarás muerto." Elizabeth corta antes de que Alaric pudiera ensuciar todo de nuevo. "El no jugaba, ¿de acuerdo? Klaus no pierde el tiempo. Él va a matarlos. Me matará."

"No, no lo hará." Damon prácticamente ladra a ella.

"¿Has visto la forma en que me miraba? Klaus aun desea matarme." Elizabeth le replica aun nerviosa.

"Elizabeth, si no retraso la fecha y se entera de que Elena va a ser un vampiro, él no sólo me va a matar. Matará a todos nosotros."

"Está bien, ¿qué hacemos?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Nosotros no haremos nada. Vuelve a casa y no me sigas." ordena Damon.

"Estás bromeando." Elizabeth dice inexpresiva.

"No. No lo estoy." Damon dice seriamente. "Ahora que Klaus te ha visto cara a cara, estas mas en peligro que antes. Asi que ve a la casa con Stefan. Si algo te pasa por mi culpa, mi hermanito me matara."

Elizabeth permanece en silencio pasando la rabia e impotencia que sentia. Pero Damon a pesar de todo tenia razón. No podía arriesgarse mas. "Bien." Ella dice, antes de saltar a sus pies marchándose sin mirar a ninguno.


	27. Chapter 27

"¿Por qué tan asustada, amor?"

Elizabeth gime de terror volteando hacia la carretera, donde Klaus estaba de pie. Alaric se había unido a ella más tarde, afirmando que Damon ya sabía donde estaban el vampiro y hombre lobo y que los había enviado a sus casas. Ella había salido al exterior en eso, sabiendo que era probablemente inútil. Ella hizo un montón de ideas en su camino y estaba bastante segura de que, teniendo en cuenta que Klaus ha estado esperando miles de años para hacer eso, tendría un plan de copia de seguridad.

"¿Dónde está mi doppelganger?" Klaus pregunta, sus ojos endureciéndose mientras daba un paso hacia Elizabeth agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

"Aquí no esta." Elizabeth murmura tratando de mover la mano de su brazo. "Stefan y Elena están compartiendo su último día juntos. Deben estar de vuelta pronto."

"¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo, amor?" Klaus pregunta, un tono de amenaza en su voz.

"Vas a tener que confiar en mí." dice Elizabeth, mirándolo a los ojos.

Klaus empuja a Elizabeth golpeando fuertemente contra la puerta en contra de la casa, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Ella lo mira, pero se asegura de no perder el control de su magia, lo último que necesitaba era que él se diera cuenta de eso.

"Sera mejor que regresen." Él le advierte.

A continuación, los faros de un coche iluminan la zona, por lo que distraen a Klaus de Elizabeth.

Stefan y Elena aparecen mirando la escena frente a ellos. Klaus sonrie al verlos antes de soltar el cuello de Elizabeth. "¿Estás lista, querida?" pregunta mirando a Elena mientras ella asentía lentamente.

"Estoy lista." Elena responde pero Stefan se acerca a ella.

"No." Dice con voz temblorosa.

"Yo no. No hay razón para que tú también mueras." Klaus dice mirando a Stefan muy de cerca.

"No." Dice Elena antes de caminar delante de Stefan. "Stefan, hey, hey. Está bien, está bien." Dice tranquilizándolo mientras sostenía su cara entre sus manos. "Nadie necesita lastimarse."

"No hay razón para que te lastimes." Elizabeth dice parandose al lado de Stefan. Elena besa Stefan mientras que una lágrima caía de su ojo.

"Te amo." Elena susurra mientras se alejaba.

"Te amo." Él responde simplemente mirándola con completa admiración y amor.

Elena se voltea hacia Elizabeth sonriendo levemente. y nos

"Vas a estar bien." Elizabeth le asegura mientras miraba a Klaus con enojo. "Vas a estar bien."

Elena asiente solamente antes de lentamente voltearse hacia Klaus. Elizabeth agarra la mano de Stefan manteniendolo de hacer algo que podrían lamentar. "Stefan, cierra los ojos." Ella susurra, Stefan la mira. "Hazlo." El duda un poco pero lentamente lo hace. Elizabeth por su parte se queda observando como Klaus desaparecia llevandose a Elena.

* * *

Llegan a la casa de Bonnie.

"Ve, por favor. Dile lo de Jenna ¡Ve!" Stefan urge a Elizabeth.

Ella sale corriendo en dirección a la casa, pero tuvo que detenerse justo frente a la puerta, pues no podía entrar. "¡Bonnie!" la llama. "¡Bonnie!"

Pasan solo unos segundos, cuando Bonnie aparecia iluminada por la luz de las velas. La última vez que había visto a Bonnie, había estado inmóvil y sin vida. Pero ahora lucia igual que antes, reluciente y llena de vida.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Bonnie, un poco alterada.

"¿Te dijo Alaric?" Elizabeth le pregunta, sin darle vueltas al asunto.

"¿Qué cosa?" Bonnie pregunta con el ceño fruncido, mientras salía de la casa.

"Klaus tiene a Jenna." Elizabeth dice y Bonnie palide. "Está planeando usarla como vampira para el ritual."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?" Bonnie pregunta mientras caminában en dirección a Stefan y Elijah, que hablaban en susurros. "¿Por qué tomo a Jenna?"

"Un castigo por la intromisión, apuesto." contesta Elijah, sin perder la caballerosidad.

"¿Cuál?" pregunta Bonnie confundida.

"Iba a usar a Caroline y a Tyler. Damon los salvo, se está vengando." Elizabeth le explica.

"Entonces tenemos que ir. Ahora. Antes de que Jenna sea sacrificada. Puedo matar a Klaus yo misma." dice Bonnie mientras se erguía.

"Bonnie si usas todo ese poder, morirás." le recuerda Stefan, con los labios fruncidos. "Ya pasamos por esto. No es una opción."

"Tampoco lo es dejar a Jenna morir." Bonnie se defiende.

"Bueno." interviene Elijah. "Stefan está de acuerdo contigo."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta desconcertada. Stefan la mira con tristeza y enseguida desconfia. "¿De que está hablando, Stefan?"

Stefan traga grueso mirándola a los ojos. "Vamos a ofrecerle otro vampiro. Uno que querrá más..."

"¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡De ninguna manera!" Elizabeth comienza a decir, incluso antes de que terminara.

"... Yo." finalizó.

* * *

"¡Stefan, no!" Elizabeth exclama con las lágrimas en los ojos. "¡No! ¡No, no! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No!"

"Elizabeth escúchame..." pide Stefan acercandose a ella.

"¡No! ¡No intentes convencerme!" Elizabeth dice evitando que Stefan la sujetara del brazo. "¡No! ¡Stefan, no! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No, no! ¡Tú no vas a...! ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!"

"Elizabeth, escúchame, escúchame..." dice Stefan mientras abrazaba e intentaba calmar a Elizabeth. "Es la única forma de salvar a Jenna."

"¡TE VAS A MORIR!" le grita ella, sacando los colmillos, estaba fuera de control, consternada.

"Elizabeth, tengo que hacerlo. Solo podemos salvar a Jenna haciendo un cambio es la única forma."

Elizabeth se le ocurre una idea, algo fugaz. Enseguida se abraza a Stefan comenzando a llorar genuinamente sobre su hombro. "Lo entiendo."

Stefan también la abraza. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Elizabeth estuvo del todo calmada. Stefan se aleja un poco besando su frente. "Vamos a hacerlo."

"Bien." asiente Bonnie. "Necesito algunos minutos, para localizarlos. Enseguida vuelvo."

Cuando Bonnie desaparecio dentro de la casa, hay un silencio incomodo que ni Elijah o Stefan se atrevieron a romper. Elizabeth queria hablar con Stefan a solas, así que fue la primera en hablar. "Elijah, necesito hablar con Stefan a solas; si nos disculpas vamos a..."

"No te preocupes, Elizabeth." dice Elijah, sin dejarla terminar. "Iré a caminar un poco." En silencio y a paso agraciado se encamino en la dirección opuesta a la casa.

Desde que había hablado, Stefan había estado observando a Elizabeth con curiosidad; por lo que cuando Elijah estuvo lo suficientemente lejos decidio preguntar. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo una mejor idea." Elizabeth empieza pero Stefan ya negaba con la cabeza. "¡Stefan, vamos! Sabes perfectamente que me querrá más a mí que a ti. ¡Al menos así mi muerte servirá para salvar a Jenna!"

"No." Stefan insistia. "Me voy a ofrecer y ya está decidido, no intentes..."

"¿Qué no intente que, Stefan?" lo interrumpe Elizabeth molesta. "¿Por qué no iba a intentar salvar a las personas que me importan? ¿Huh? ¿O es que acaso estoy condenada a ver una y otra vez como Klaus mata a las personas que me importan? Lo soporte una vez; pero no puedo hacerlo otra vez."

"Elizabeth..." Stefan abre y cierra la boca, pero ni un sonido provenía de esta.

"Déjame hacerlo." le pide Elizabeth.

"No, de ninguna manera." Stefan niega enseguida.

"¿Sabes qué?" Elizabeth dice tras asestarle una patada a un árbol, que se tambaleo, peligrosamente. "Adelante, ve y deja que Klaus te mate; así Elena volverá como vampira y tendrá el camino libre para estar con Damon para siempre."

Stefan abre los ojos como platos frunciendo los labios. Luego baja la mirada al suelo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Estas enfadada, en realidad no quisiste decir eso, yo lo sé."

"¡Si, estoy enfadada! ¡Y si quise decirlo!" Elizabeth le grita. "¿No te cansas de ser San Stefan; ayudando a todos, poniendo tu vida en peligro para que otros sean felices?"

"Elizabeth, detente." Stefan pide antes de acercarse a ella sujetandole las manos. "Estas hiriéndome."

"¿Si? ¿Y tú que estás haciendo?" Elizabeth le pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Stefan abraza a Elizabeth de nuevo, mientras susurraba a su oído: "Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, otra vez. Pero tiene que ser así. Simplemente estoy tratando que muera el menor número de personas."

"Te vas a morir." Elizabeth gime, rodeándolo también con los brazos.

Stefan no le da respuesta, simplemente se limita a apretarla con más fuerza, lo cual entendío ella era un "lo siento".

No fueron conscientes de cuánto tiempo paso, cuando Elijah, se le acerca obligandolos a separarse. "Bonnie hizo un hechizo localizador. Están en la cantera Steven."

"Bien." dice Stefan que aun sujetaba la mano de Elizabeth. "Iré primero, luego ustedes podrán ir con Bonnie cuando sea el momento."

"¿Cuándo será?" pregunta Elizabeth intentando mostrar interés, aunque en realidad no le importaba.

"Solo cuando la luna llegue a su fase final. Tiene que ocultarse hasta entonces." explica Elijah, sin alterarse. "Klaus no puede saber que ella está viva." luego de decir eso su atención se desvia hacia Stefan. "Eres muy honorable."

"¿Lo eres tú? Porque todo este plan esta dependiendo de tu honor, Elijah." Stefan le dice.

"No les fallare." Elijah dice mirando a Elizabeth por una fracción de segundo, para luego posar sus ojos en Stefan de nuevo.

"Klaus es tu hermano." insiste Stefan. "Sé que he querido matar a mi hermano mil veces y nunca he sido capaz."

"Bueno Klaus no es mi único hermano." le contesta Elijah. "Tenia hermanos, padres. Tenía una familia. A través de los siglos, Klaus los cazo, uno por uno y me los quitó. Los disperso por los mares, donde sus cuerpos no pudieran ser hallados."

"Quieres venganza." comprendió Stefan.

"Algunas veces hay honor en la venganza Stefan. No les fallaré." sentenció Elijah.

"Por favor, acaba con esto." Stefan dice antes de voltearse hacia Elizabeth.

"Así que esto es todo." Elizabeth susurra a punto de llorar.

"Creo." dice el, tragando grueso. "Por favor ayuda a Elena, enséñala, no dejes que se vaya al lado oscuro; ayúdala a conservar su humanidad y también a Damon. Por favor."

"Lo haré. Lo prometo."

"Adiós, Elizabeth." Stefan dice, entonces con delicadeza, sujeta su rostro plantandole un beso en la frente, después se voltea dedicandole un asentimiento de cabeza a Elijah y caminar en dirección a la carretera.

Elizabeth se queda plantada en el mismo lugar, mientras la helada brisa le lastimaba la cara, las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas; observando a su mejor amigo caminar, sin pesar alguno, directo hacia su muerte. Pero ella no iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejar que Stefan muriera; no sin hacer nada, sin siquiera intentarlo.

* * *

"Él no se llevará a Stefan." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza poco después de que Stefan se fuera. Estaba sentada en el escalon cerca de la puerta de la casa aun mirando por donde Stefan se habia ido. Elijah estaba a un lado de ella mirando alrededor. Y Alaric, que habia llegado segundos después que Stefan se fuera, estába a unos pocos pies de distancia de ellos.

"Probablemente." Elijah está de acuerdo enseguida.

Elizabeth lo mira desde la esquina de su ojo antes de mirar hacia delante de nuevo. Ella esperaba que Klaus no se llevara a Stefan. Si Klaus mataba a Stefan, ella no estaba segura de lo haria si eso llegara a suceder. Elena estaria devastada, Damon también. Y ella sería aplastada. Niega con la cabeza obligandose a sí misma a pensar en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la posible muerte de Stefan. En cambio, piensa en una manera de ayudar a Bonnie. Ella queria encontrar el hechizo de resurrección, sabia que podia ayudar; el problema era que no habia sólo uno, sino muchos hechizos de resurrección. Habian hechizos nórdicos, hechizos del Sur, cambiaban de una cultura a la otra y no estaba del todo segura de que pudiera ser el adecuado para Elena.

El sonido de un coche acercandose a ellos, hace que Elizabeth desvie su mirada hacia su derecha, donde estaba el auto de John. Ella gime interiormente. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba; que John Gilbert apareciera en la escena del crimen. Su molestia se disipa un poco cuando Damon se baja del coche también.

"Te voy a dar un poco de privacidad." dice Elijah, comenzando a alejarse. "Vuelvo a Bonnie en breve."

"Muy bien." dice Elizabeth, con el ceño fruncido a su propia elección de palabras. Ella estába empezando a sonar como una mujer vieja amante de la gramatica pomposa.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth tan pronto como él estába al alcance de un brazo de distancia.

"¿Sí y tú?" ella le pregunta, mirándolo críticamente.

"Estoy bien." Damon asiente con la cabeza solamente.

Elizabeth sabe enseguida que estába mintiendo antes de que pudiera registrar sus palabras. Ella no hace comentarios sobre ello, todavía no, queriendo saber por qué diablos John habia llegado.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Elizabeth le pregunta a John cuando este se acerca a ellos.

"Estoy ayudando." John responde. "Jeremy investigo las revistas para ver si el hechizo de resurrección estaba en algún lugar. Sé que el hechizo, que voy a llevarles servira." El tono de John era increíblemente auto-satisfactorio a medida que caminaba por delante de ellos entrando en la casa sin ningún problema.

Elizabeth queria darle una palmada a esa sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro. En cambio, se centra en Damon, tratando de averiguar lo que estába mal. Se veia molesto, pero aparte de eso, estába bien. Al menos, físicamente. Alaric se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de Elizabeth. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia la casa.

"Tenemos que hablar." dice Elizabeth, mirando a Damon antes de caminar hacia la casa.

"¿Acerca de que?" Damon pregunta mientras seguia a Elizabeth en el porche de la casa.

Alaric ya estába ahí y John afortunadamente, estaba en el sótano. Elizabeth vacila un poco.

"Jenna es el vampiro para el ritual." Alaric le explica a Damon lo que ya sabe. "Y bueno, no quería que muriera."

"Entonces, a Stefan se le ocurrió este plan idiota de entregarse a sí mismo en el ritual. Así que él sería el vampiro para el sacrificio en lugar de Jenna." Elizabeth continua por Alaric.

"Él hizo qué?" Damon grita, haciendo saltar a Alaric ligeramente.

"Tratamos de detenerlo, pero él estaba decidido a ir." Elizabeth continúa.

Damon estába echando humo. Antes de empezar a caminar un poco, tratando de poner lo que sentia en palabras, pero, una vez que se da cuenta de que no habia palabras para explicar cómo se sentia, simplemente deja escapar un gemido de frustración golpeando la pared junto a él. Se lamenta de inmediato, ya que el dolor de la mordedura de hombre lobo va de su brazo todo el camino hasta el cuello con la fuerza del golpe. Él se queja de dolor, sosteniendo su brazo, sin recordar que no debía mostrar cualquier tipo de dolor.

"¿Estás bien?" Alaric pide al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth da un paso adelante.

"Estoy bien." Damon se queja.

"Eso no sonaba bien." Elizabeth protesta. "Y no te ves bien."

Damon se pasa la mano por la cara, frustrado. Por supuesto que no estába bien. Él iba a morir, pero nadie podia saber eso.

Elizabeth da un paso adelante practicamente al lado de Damon. Levanta una mano para tocarlo, pero el se aparta enseguida.

"Olvídalo, Elizabeth. Está bien?" Damon dice forzando la ira en su tono.

Elizabeth da un paso lejos de el un poco dolida. Pero asiente. "Esta bien. Voy a ir a ayudar a Bonnie." dice bajando la cara antes de caminar por el pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás.


	28. Chapter 28

"Había una mujer, que tenía un bebé. El bebé estaba muriendo y fue a Emily en busca de ayuda." John explica.

"¿Soy yo o la historia es extrañamente familiar?" Bonnie pregunta, mirando a Elizabeth. "Hasta donde se Emily no practicaba la nigromancia. No tenía el don."

"No, no lo hizo. Pero ella fundio un hechizo que limitaba la vida de la mujer para el bebé." dice John.

"¿Puedes saltarte a la parte" salvar a Elena?" Damon pregunta con amargura desde su esquina.

El se dirigió hacia el sótano poco después de que Elizabeth lo habia dejado a el y a Alric solos en el porche.

"El niño murió pero la vida de la madre fluía de ella y el niño regresó." John termina la historia.

"Ya sabemos que Elena va a volver a la vida como un vampiro." Jeremy corta.

"Si no hacemos esto, volverá como un ser humano." Bonnie dice desde donde estába sentada cómodamente.

"No voy a permitir que mi hija se convierta en una de las criaturas de la que he pasado toda mi vida protegiéndola." John desafía con rabia. "Y usted puede llamar a ese Dios o energía mística o como quieras, pero sí, estamos poniendo nuestra fe en él."

"Está bien, lo haré." Elizabeth dice, ganándose la mirada de todos. "Oh, vamos! No debe ser difícil, en mi época cuando empece a practicar magia, también practicaba nigromancia. Además, Bonnie también debe mantener su fuerza para que pueda llevar a Klaus a las puertas de la muerte."

Eso parece ser un buen argumento porque nadie hace un comentario. Elizabeth le indica a John que se sentara en una de las sillas cerca para que puediera trabajar con más facilidad. Ella pone una mano cerca de la sien y el otro lado de su otro templo, casi tocándolo, antes de empezar a hacer el hechizo. Le toma un poco más de tiempo de lo que pensaba que haría; de hecho, lleva más tiempo del que sabe que debería. Era entendible porque ella estaba oxidada despues de tantos siglos sin hacer magia alguna. Puede sentir inquietud en torno a todos con impaciencia, especialmente Damon, adivinando que ya deberían ir al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el sacrificio.

"Está hecho." dice Elizabeth, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Bueno, vamos." Damon órdena mirando a Bonnie. El empieza a subir las escaleras, con Bonnie y Elizabeth justo detrás de él, Jeremy los sigue tambien. Bonnie detiene en su paso, llevando una mano para detener a Jeremy.

"No, yo voy. Tengo que asegurarme de que ustedes esten bien." Jeremy protesta una vez que se atrapa en lo que Bonnie estásugiriendo.

"¿Y quién va a asegurarse de que estes bien?" Bonnie le pregunta en voz baja.

"Tengo mi anillo!" Jeremy argumenta.

Elizabeth suspira antes de caminar hacia Jeremy antes de tocarle el hombro para mantenerlo en su lugar. Jeremy salta ligeramente, sin esperar el contacto. "Ve a dormir, Jeremy." Ella le susurra al oído.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Jeremy ruedan a la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de caer en los brazos de Elizabeth. Ella lo pone lentamente en el suelo, asegurándose de que no tocara el suelo demasiado fuerte. Se levanta de nuevo encontrandose con los ojos de Bonnie.

"Vamos." Elizabeth asiente hacia las escaleras, donde Damon estába a la espera. "Acabemos con Klaus de una vez por todas."

Bonnie sonríe antes de que ambas salen corriendo después de Damon.

Todos llegan al lugar donde seria el sacrificio. Elizabeth es la primera en hablar mirando a Elijah y a Damon. "Bien, ya estamos aqui. Nos moveremos segun lo planeado. Esperen aqui, mientras Bonnie se prepara para hacer el hechizo. Sabran cuando sea el momento de intervenir."

"Si señora." Damon susurra, ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth. El sonríe un poco. "¿Alguna otra orden que quieras darnos?"

"Si." Elizabeth le dice siguiéndole el juego. "No te metas en problemas."

Satisfecha por la expresión molesta de Damon ella se baja del auto junto con Bonnie.

* * *

"Está sucediendo."

Elizabeth y Bonnie escuchan a Klaus. Esa era la señal de Bonnie.

"Es tu turno Bonnie." Elizabeth le dice. "Suerte, si algo sale mal saldre a ayudarte, solo debes llamarme."

"Esta bien. Gracias Elizabeth." Bonnie le dice sonriendo antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el claro con paso decidido.

"Sí - ¡Sí!" Klaus grita sintiendo su vista cambiar, la sensación de sus dientes se agudizaban, pero de repente un dolor lo golpea haciéndolo volar en el aire y caer en el suelo con un contundente golpe. Choca con el suelo, entre sus huesos cambiantes híbridos, gruñe a través del dolor y da la vuelta para ver a su atacante. Hablando Americano con fluidez. La bruja. Bonnie Bennett.

Stefan que había estado mirando esto siente la presencia de alguien a su lado. Cuando voltea ve a Elizabeth mirando hacia la escena de Klaus y Bonnie.

"¿Que haces aqui?" Stefan le pregunta. "Podria verte Elizabeth."

"Ya no importa." Elizabeth responde. "De todas maneras lo mataran. Por fin despues de tanto tiempo se hara justicia."

Bonnie deja de forzar el hechizo en Klaus, finalmente dejando caer la mano con satisfacción. Ahora era el turno de Elijah para poner fin a todo. Con la espalda arqueada Klaus se deja caer al suelo con un grito lleno de agonia y respiraciones pesadas estranguladas. Elijah aparece saliendo entre las sombras, acercándose a su hermano con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro. Pero la tensión llenaba el aire como Bonnie, Elizabeth y Stefan miraban con nerviosismo. Elijah podría seguir adelante con eso, o no lo haria.

Elizabeth tenia una terrible sensación de que todo iba a ir muy mal, y que Elijah dejaria a Klaus correr libremente. No le sorprendería, era su hermano.

Chock llena los ojos de Klaus cuando caen sobre Elijah, probablemente, incapaz de creer que su hermano estába vivo y detrás de algunos en el plan en su contra. Cuando Elijah se detiene frente a Klaus, se para sobre él intimidante saludandolo con una pequeña sonrisa "Hola, hermano."

Elizabeth no puede evitar aferrarse a uno de los brazos de Stefan cuando ve que Elijah cae de rodillas apretando el puño en el pecho Klaus, agarrando su corazón. Eso era todo. Él iba a estar fuera de sus vidas para siempre. Elijah acabaria con él.

Bonnie miraba con la misma cantidad de agotamiento tensa, ella estaba drenada de ese gran hechizo que hizo. Pero habia funcionado. Elijah llamó la atención de nuevo hasta llegar a afirmar con la ira temblando a través de sus palabras "En el nombre de nuestra familia, Niklaus..." apreta mas el puño en el interior del pecho Klaus, pero este rápidamente exclama con pánico, temiendo con claridad por su vida.

"Yo no los enterre en el mar!" Klaus dice en voz alta. "Sus cuerpos están a salvo. Si me matas, nunca los encontrarás."

Para horror de Elizabeth la determinación de Elijah se congela, y la voluntad de matar a su hermano vacila, debido a la propuesta bien jugada de Klaus para salir de eso. La preocupación la inunda enseguida.

"Elijah por favor." Elizabeth lo llama haciendo que Elijah la mire. "¡No lo escuches!¡Está mintiendo! ¡Siempre lo hace! ¡Tú lo conoces!"

"Elijah. Yo te puedo llevar a ellos. Te doy mi palabra hermano." Klaus dice desviando la atencion de Elijah de nuevo a el.

"Hazlo y los matare a ambos." Bonnie amenaza.

"Morirás." Elijah mira a Bonnie.

Bonnie se acerca a ellos con los ojos amenazantes. "No me importa."

Elijah mira a Klaus y luego mira hacia atrás en todos ellos. Elizabeth ya sabia lo que vendría después. Su cuerpo comenzo a temblar sin control como el miedo se levantaba dentro de ella como en los viejos tiempos.

Elijah mira lentamente a los tres de ellos, entonces con culpa en sus ojos. "Lo siento."

"¡No!" Horror sacude a Elizabeth como instintivamente da un paso adelante. Bonnie tropieza hacia adelante para usar sus poderes en ellos, pero enseguida desaparecen rápidamente en el aire, sobre las llamas y fuera del alcance. La respiración de Elizabeth cae pesada mirando más allá de las llamas con frustración. Se habian ido. Elijah no pudo seguir adelante con matar a su hermano. Fue una estupida en haber creido en un Original. Bonnie respira pesadamente al lado de Stefan, ambos con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ya que seguian mirando las llamas sin remedio.

La rabia y el miedo estallan dentro de Elizabeth, como se queda en la derrota, incapaz de creer que Klaus se habia escapado. Estuvo tan cerca de ser asesinado. Lo tenían. Ahora él estába libre. Libre para caminar y causar más destrucción para todos. Y para ella. Sobretodo para ella. Lo sabia. Klaus no se quedaria con eso.

* * *

Caminan de vuelta a casa. En silencio, avanzaban durante un buen rato. Stefan, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Elizabeth durante todo el trayecto no puede evitar preguntarle.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta mientras la miraba con preocupación.

"No, no lo estoy." Elizabeth le responde. "Elijah nos mintio, Klaus está vivo. Y ahora es un verdadero hibrido. Todo ha sido en vano."

"Elizabeth se que no estas bien, ninguno lo esta, pero si quieres, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes hablarnos, abrirte y dejar salir lo que sea que te este perturbando." Bonnie dice antes de que Elizabeth detiene el paso volteandose a mirarlos.

"¡TODO esta perturbándome! Todo lo que hicimos fue para nada. ¡NADA!" Elizabeth explota, el aire a su alrededor empieza a descontrolarse. "¡Personas inocentes están muertas! ¡Klaus rompió la maldición y es libre! ¡Es libre, y no dudara en cazarme de nuevo! ¡Todo está mal! ¡Nada de esto debería estar pasando!"

Cuando Elizabeth termina de despotricar, sus ojos están llorosos y estaba temblando sin parar. "Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que mi peor pesadilla se hace realidad una vez mas." diciendo esto se voltea caminando de nuevo. "Debo irme de aquí, antes de que Klaus regrese de nuevo." Con eso desaparece a velocidad dejando a Bonnie y Stefan llamándola.


	29. Chapter 29

Elizabeth llega al funeral, si se puede llamar así, es miserable en el mejor. Ella logra dar con Damon y Stefan. Ella se les acerca.

"Nos vamos a la casa." Stefan informa a modo de saludo hacia Elizabeth.

"Sí, creo que voy a saltar el té y la tarta." Damon dice con amargura.

"Ella nos necesita Damon." Stefan castiga a su hermano, cruzandose de brazos.

"La maldición se ha roto." dice Damon cayendo fuera del tema. "¿Cómo hace uno para matar a un poderoso lobo-vampiro?"

"No tengo idea." Stefan admite, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Sí, bueno, tenemos que tener una idea rápida." Damon corta, de viraje para hacerles frente.

"Muy bien, así que pueden sumergirse en semanas de planificación y el estudio, pero en este momento, tienen que estar allí para Elena." Elizabeth le explica a Damon exasperada con la conversación.

Damon vacila, sus ojos yendo de su hermano pequeño hacia Elizabeth. Bueno, esa no era la forma en que planeaba decirles. Tal vez si él les dice no se sentira como si estuviera ahogandose en su propia miseria. También puede ayudar con el dolor en el brazo. Él empieza a rodar la manga para que todos puedan ver su brazo. Stefan le envía a Elizabeth una mirada confusa, pero los ojos de la chica se pegan al brazo de Damon. Ella está uniendo los puntos en su mente y no le gusta el resultado en absoluto.

"Puede que no tenga semanas." Damon revela, aún sin mostrar su herida, pero justo a punto de hacerlo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Stefan exige, dando un paso hacia adelante nervioso.

Damon permanece en silencio por un momento, en realidad no queriendo decir la verdad en voz alta, aunque momentos antes de que él estaba asegurando a sí mismo que era mejor para todos si lo decía.

"Tyler te mordió, ¿verdad?" Elizabeth pregunta entre dientes, dando un paso hacia los dos hermanos.

"Sí." Damon admite, finalmente revelando la herida en el brazo. "Se trata más de una línea de contacto ... pero no lo es."

La herida es fea, eso era seguro, pero no era tan mala como había sido la de Rose. Elizabeth siente la sangre en su cuerpo congelarse con su respiración atrapada en la garganta. Eso no estaba sucediendo. Él no estaba muriendo, él no lo estaba. Klaus no lo habia matado, Katherine no lo habia matado, John no lo habia matado, no habia forma de que se estuviera muriendo a causa de una mordedura de hombre lobo. Ella iba a matar a Tyler Lockwood la próxima vez que lo viera, ella lo iba a convertir en un vampiro sólo para averiguar lo que le sucede a un lobo cuando se enciende y luego ella lo torturaria hasta que pidiera clemencia. Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan. Mientras tanto, ella toma el brazo de Damon entre sus manos antes de darse cuenta. Ella sabe que ella usa la misma expresión horrorizada de Stefan. Damon aprieta los dientes cuando los delicados dedos de Elizabeth tocan un punto de dolor, dolor punzante por su brazo, pero no dice nada. Ella lo mira disculpandose.

"Vamos a hacer algo." murmura Stefan. "Una cura."

"No hay cura." Damon encaja en un intento de liberar su brazo lejos de Elizabeth, pero ella no esta teniendo nada de eso. No permitio que mirara, ella estaba mirando hoy.

"Tiene que haber." Elizabeth murmura, sin dejar de mirar de cerca el brazo de Damon. "Encontramos un millón de maneras diferentes para mantener viva a Elena, encontraron una manera de mantenerla humana."

Stefan asiente con la cabeza varias veces, totalmente de acuerdo. Elizabeth mira hacia Damon, sólo para ver que no estába convencido. De hecho, se veia aún más deprimido. Él no queria morir, pero no queria que Elizabeth o Stefan arriesgaran sus vidas al tratar de encontrar una manera de curarlo. Además, no existia una cura, Jules estaba clara. El habia hecho la paz con eso, ¿por qué no? Por impulso Elizabeth pone una mano en la mejilla de Damon, lo que lo obliga a mirarla.

"Hey, vamos a encontrar una cura, ¿esta bien?" Elizabeth le dice, completamente segura. "No vas a morir. Eso no sucedera." Ella niega, tratando de hacerle ver que ella iba a encontrar una manera de curarlo, lo que fuera necesario.

"Sólo, no le digas a Elena." Murmura Damon, mirando a su hermano. "La última cosa que necesita es otra tumba para llorar."

"No lo hara." Elizabeth dice con rabia. "Debido a que tu Damon Salvatore no estás muriendo."

Elizabeth se siente a punto de llorar, incluso si ella es buena en ocultarlo. Eso es exactamente lo que quería evitar. Suelta el brazo de Damon suavemente antes de alejarse dejando a ambos hermanos atras. Ella comenzaria desde ese momento a buscar una cura, asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Huir de Klaus tendria que esperar.

* * *

Elizabeth suspira mientras encendia la última vela, rezando para que funcionara. Estaba cayendo en desespero. Ninguno de sus grimores tenía nada de una "cura" para una mordedura de hombre lobo y ella lo sabia, aunque ella odiaba admitirlo, Damon estaba empeorando. Él era bueno en ocultarlo, pero él estaba empeorando y los tiempos desesperados requerian medidas desesperadas. Ella se sienta en el medio del círculo grande hecha de velas de lavanda. Ella regresa a la casa donde se escondia con Marcos antes de irse a la pensión para hacer el hechizo, sabiendo que tenia que hacerse en completa tranquilidad y la Casa de embarque no era exactamente un lugar feliz en ese momento. Además, no habia suficiente espacio allí. Ahi ella tenia un cuarto vacío completo, que ni siquiera tenia muebles, para que pudiera dibujar el círculo y hacer todo de acuerdo a las instrucciones que su madre le habia dado hace muchos siglos. Ella se sienta al estilo indio y pone sus manos en las rodillas, con las palmas hacia arriba. Ella toma una respiración profunda por la nariz y lo expulsa por la boca. Está bien, está hecho. Con eso, ella empieza a cantar.

El fuerte sonido de un timbre de teléfono en la tranquila oscuridad de la casa la hace saltar un poco. Las velas se apagan y se olvida de qué tan bajo el hechizo estaba. Ella pone los ojos y se levanta, camina a la sala al lado de donde ella esta para que pueda recuperar su teléfono celular. Ella se paraliza un poco cuando ve que la persona que llama es Stefan.

"¿Hola?" Elizabeth dice.

"¿Dónde estás?" Stefan le pide con urgencia.

"Estoy en mi antigua guarida, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Elizabeth pregunta. El otro lado de la línea se queda en silencio y ella empieza a impacientarse. Si él iba a darle malas noticias, que lo hiciera rápido. "Stefan."

"Tienes que estar aquí ahora." Stefan informa, con voz tensa.

"No puedo." Elizabeth se pasa la mano por el pelo con frustración y preocupación. "Estoy en el medio de algo muy importante."

"Simplemente evite que mi hermano se matara a sí mismo por lo que creo que tu 'algo importante' puede esperar." Stefan dice sin ninguna floritura.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth chilla tan fuerte que está segura de que sus vecinos pueden escucharla. "No, no, no, estaba bien cuando me fui." Ella niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que sí, Damon parecía sombrío, pero no deprimido lo suficiente para ella creer que en realidad iba a suicidarse. Ella nunca se habría ido si pensaba que iba a hacer eso. "¿Donde esta el?"

"Lo puse en el sótano; Alaric esta vigilandolo en este momento. Esta sintiendo dolores. No esta bien. Tienes que estar aquí para que lo ayudes."

"Alaric? ¿Por qué diablos no te haces cargo de tu hermano?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Voy a ir a hablar con Elena, ella necesita saber." Stefan suspira. "Y luego. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer. Creo que sería mejor si vinieras aquí Elizabeth."

"Lo sé. Voy a estar allí tan pronto como pueda." dice Elizabeth con una voz temblorosa que ni siquiera puede reconocer. "Lo prometo." Con eso cuelga apresurandose fuera de la casa.

* * *

Es tarde cuando Elizabeth llega a la Casa de Huéspedes. Llama a Stefan cientos de veces pero no contesta. Suponia que debia estar tratando de encontrar la cura en otro lugar, lo que significaba que el trabajo de encontrar realmente la cura caia en ella. Alaric ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ella entra en la casa hasta que ella está de pie junto a él en el sótano.

"Elizabeth." dice retrocediendo ligeramente.

"Hey." Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza, mirando por encima de la pequeña ventana de la puerta de la celda. Damon parecia estar inconsciente, pero ella no lo sabe. "¿Cómo le va?"

"No lo sé." Alaric niega con la cabeza.

"Saben que todavía puedo oírlos." Damon llama débilmente desde el interior de la célula. Un ataque de tos sigue a la instrucción y Elizabeth enfrenta la necesidad de encogerse. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba encontrar una manera de conseguir la cura de Klaus.

"¿Por qué no vas arriba por unos momentos?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Alaric, aunque suene más de un orden que una petición. "Ahora." Añade cuando Alaric ni siquiera se mueve.

Este sacude la cabeza y empieza a hacer su camino hacia arriba. Elizabeth espera hasta que esta fuera del sótano antes de pasar a la puerta y desbloquearla. Damon ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de huir; él simplemente se sienta allí, mirándola. Ella cierra la puerta bloqueandola con la magia, antes de ir a sentarse junto a él.

"Hey." Elizabeth dice.

"Hola." La voz de Damon no es más que un susurro. Elizabeth trata de no centrarse demasiado en el pequeño charco de sangre que está en algún lugar a su izquierda. En su lugar, ella agarra el hombro de Damon apretandolo un poco. "Stefan me dijo por qué terminaste aquí. ¿Por qué trataste de hacerlo?"

Damon se queja de molestia mientras pone los ojos, o al menos lo intentaba, le dolia demasiado la cabeza. "Es inevitable, ¿por qué esperar?" responde, tratando de sonar como que no le importaba. Sisea cuando otra onda aguda de dolor lo golpea. Ha superado por otra tos lo suficientemente pronto. Siente la mano de Elizabeth en su espalda mientras tosia con sangre, calmándolo un poco. Él se queja mientras caia de nuevo en la pared dura, un poco de sangre todavía en su boca y su brazo golpeando con insistencia.

Elizabeth pasa los dedos por el pelo de Damon, lo que hace que cierre los ojos inconscientemente. Abre los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que su brazo no dolia más y tampoco lo hacia la cabeza.

"Yo sólo puedo quitar el dolor durante unos minutos." Elizabeth le explica cuando el la mira interrogante. "¿Has tenido alucinaciones?"

"Sí, son preciosas." Damon dice con sarcasmo.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth murmura, mordiéndose el labio.

"No es tu culpa. Fui yo al que se le ocurrió la gran idea de liberar a Tyler."

Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza antes de deslizarse por la pared hasta que ella está sentada al lado de Damon. "Escuchame con mucha atención Damon." comienza, en voz baja y suave. "Hay una cura, Stefan y yo sabemos dónde encontrarla. Ayudare a Stefan a que la consiga para ti no importa qué, pero tienes que prométerme que aguantaras hasta entonces. No hagas nada estúpido."

"Esta bien, lo prometo." Damon dice, incluso si él no quiere prometer nada.

"Bueno." Elizabeth responde antes de rozar levemente el brazo de Damon.

Su preocupación aumenta cuando ella siente que su piel estaba más caliente de lo que debería. Él tenia fiebre. No era demasiada alta, pero era malo. Ella se traga el nudo en su garganta antes de moverse poniendose frente a Damon.

"Debo irme. Nos veremos pronto." dice Elizabeth antes de inclinarse y darle un abrazo ligero a Damon que se tensa, pero el abrazo es rapido. Cuando se separan ella mira a Damon a los ojos. "Ve a dormir, Damon." Ella le ordena, comenzando a alejarse de él.

Los ojos de Damon se vuelven pesados y maldice a la mordedura de hombre lobo por hacerlo tan débil que ni siquiera puede luchar contra un simple hechizo de sueño. La última cosa que ve es a Elizabeth levantarse del suelo mirandolo desde arriba antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Elizabeth sale de la celda a sabiendas de que lo que hizo fue probablemente injusto, pero de esa manera, al menos Damon conseguiria un poco de sueño tranquilo durante unas horas, tiempo suficiente para que ella fuera por la cura y por Stefan.


	30. Chapter 30

Hay cuatro bolsas de sangre vacías en el suelo. Stefan está sentado en el suelo, terminando de beber uno. Él gruñe, y mira a Klaus que está de pie cerca.

"Eres muy cooperativo. Es casi como si lo estuvieras disfrutando." Klaus se burla y lanza otra bolsa de sangre en el piso junto a él.

"No más. No hasta que me den la cura." Stefan dice alejando la bolsa de sangre.

"No hasta que hagamos un trato." Klaus le dice. "Es tu elección, Stefan. Puedes quedarte aquí viviendo tu vida en Mystic Falls, o puedes abrazar lo que realmente eres, dejar la ciudad conmigo y salvar la vida de tu hermano." Klaus se agacha, recoge la bolsa de sangre y se lo ofrece a Stefan. Stefan lo arrebata y bebe vigorosamente. "Ese es el espíritu." Él toma el frasco con su sangre y mira a Katherine. "Cariño ..." Él la obliga. "Lleva esto a Damon y vuelve enseguida."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Katherine pregunta dudosa.

"¡No!" Stefan grita pero es ignorado.

"Sí y si yo fuera tú..." La amenaza de Klaus queda en el aire porque Katherine toma el frasco y sale corriendo por la puerta a una velocidad estupenda. "Tengo prisa."

"Nunca se lo llevará." Stefan le dice a Klaus que agacha la cabeza en un gesto de indiferencia. Stefan mira hacia abajo y susurra a sí mismo."Nunca se lo llevará."

Afuera Katherine choca con algo, o mejor alguien en medio del bosque, que la aprisiona en un árbol apretando su cuello. Cuando sale del aturdimiento ve que es su rival de toda su vida. "Vaya, vaya Elizabeth" Katherine le dice riéndose. "Que haces por aquí, y tan cerca de Klaus?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Elizabeth le dice apretando mas su cuello. "¿Dime donde esta Stefan? ¿Porque no ha regresado todavía?"

Katherine sonríe. "Así que estabas persiguiendo a Stefan, descuida yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar."

"Katherine." Elizabeth dice amargamente su nombre cambiando su rostro vampirico. Katherine ve esto y se apresura a hablar.

"Sigue adentro, Klaus lo obligo a quedarse con el."

"¿Que?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa, cambiando a su rostro original. "¿Por que?"

"Klaus hizo un trato con Stefan." Katherine se paro mas derecha ahora. "Le daria la cura a Stefan, solo si prometia unirse a el. Y pues Stefan acepto."

Elizabeth se queda impotente mirando donde se suponia estaba la casa de Alaric. Esperando que Stefan apareciera y le aclarara que todo lo que Katherine le decia era mentira. Pero nada sucedio. "Por que Stefan haria algo tan estupido."

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo." Katherine dice haciendo que Elizabeth la mirara de nuevo.

"¿Como es que Klaus te dejo ir?"

"Me dijo que le llevara la cura a Damon." Katherine le dice sacando el pequeño vial con un liquido rojo dentro. Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron con un poco de impresion al ver el frasco.

"¿En realidad es la cura? ¿No sera una trampa de Klaus?"

"Es real." Katherine le dice. "La cura es la sangre de Klaus, yo misma lo vi y es verdad."

"¿Pensabas llevarla o huir como siempre Katerina?" Elizabeth le pregunta con sarcasmo.

"Iba a llevarla después me iría."

"Si claro." Elizabeth la mira largo rato antes de tender su mano. "Dame la cura Katherine, no confió en que de verdad la lleves."

"Que desconfiada Elizabeth" Katherine le dice burlándose de ella un poco. "Pero sabes tómala no me importa. Aprovechare tu llegada para irme." Sonríe con malicia antes de lanzar la cura al aire. Elizabeth ve con horror como la cura va cayendo al suelo. Con rapidez corre atrapándola antes de que golpeara el suelo. Con rabia voltea hacia Katherine pero esta se había ido. "Siempre cobarde Katerina." Baja su mirada a la cura en sus manos y sale a velocidad hacia la pensión. Debia llegar rápido hacia Damon.

Llega rápido a la pensión y sube enseguida a la habitacion de Damon. Sus pasos rápidos se hacen mas lentos cuando escucha las voces de Damon y de Elena.

"Lo siento mucho. He hecho muchas cosas para hacerte daño." Esa es la voz de Damon. Elizabeth se detiene cerca de la puerta entrejunta y mira dentro. Elena estaba rodeando a Damon con sus brazos.

"Está bien. Te perdono." Elena dice aguantando el llanto.

"Sé que amas a Stefan. Y siempre será Stefan." Damon le dice, a lo que Elena toma su mano y se acuesta junto a él, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

"Pero te quiero. Deberías saber eso." Las palabras de Damon son como una estaca dolorosa en el corazon de Elizabeth. Ya ella sabia desde un principio que a Damon le gustaba Elena, pero oirselo decir era mas doloroso de lo que alguna vez se imagino. Ve como Elena se acurruca mas a Damon susurrando una afirmación leve.

"Deberías haberme conocido en 1864. Te hubiera gustado." Damon dice mas debil. Elena levanta la cabeza y lo mira.

"Me gustas ahora." Elena le confiesa, él cierra los ojos. Y entonces ella lo besa.

Las emociones de Elizabeth estan a flor de piel. No puede evitar llorar al verlos besarse. Le duele mucho. Tanto que reprime un sollozo que se le escapa. Escucha a Damon susurrar un gracias y Elena acurrucándose de nuevo a el. Se queda mirandolos un rato mas sintiendo dolor, rabia y tristeza a la vez. Con paso decidido se regreso por donde habia venido deteniéndose a mitad de escalera. Levanta la vista y ve a Katherine mirandola con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de lastima. "¿Que haces aquí Katherine?"

"Quería ver si le dabas la cura a Damon y también para despedirme de el." Katherine le dice, luego se queda en silencio observando las lagrimas en las mejillas de Elizabeth. "Pude haberte evitado tanto dolor sabes?"

"No se de que hablas. Y no me importa." Elizabeth le dice terminando de bajar las escaleras. "Y ya que estas aquí encárgate de darle la cura a Damon. No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí." Le da la cura a Katherine y voltea su mirada hacia las escaleras. Respira hondo antes de mirar a Katherine de nuevo. "Cumple con dársela." Al terminar de decir esto desaparece rápidamente dejando a Katherine sola en la planta baja de la pensión, esta sonríe con malicia. "Tonta enamorada de un imposible, que irónico." Con eso sube las escaleras hacia la habitación de Damon. Cuando entra ve a Elena acurrucada abrazando a Damon. Ahora entendía porque la estúpida de Elizabeth había salido destrozada.

"Bueno, pero que hermoso cuadro." Katherine dice en voz alta. Elena se gira y se levanta de la cama para ver a Katherine apoyada en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo el vial en su mano. "Quiero decir, es muy emotivo y todo pero es hora que su atención pase a mi. Total yo soy la que trajo la cura." Katherine mira a Elena y empieza a caminar hacia la cama. "Pensé que estabas muerta."

"Yo estaba." es lo unico que responde Elena sin dejar de mirar a Katherine que se sienta al lado de Damon.

"Tienes libertad." susurra el débilmente mirándola.

"Sí. Finalmente." Katherine derrama algo de la sangre del vial en la boca de Damon.

"¿Y todavía viniste aquí?" El la mira con sierta luz en sus ojos. Ella toca su cara. "Te debía una." Susurra solo para el antes de levantarse.

"¿Dónde está Stefan?" Pregunta Elena haciendo que Katherine la mire.

"¿Seguro que te importa?"

"¿Dónde está?" Elena le pregunta enojada.

"Está pagando por esto." Responde Katherine y le muestra el vial. "Se entregó a Klaus. No lo esperaría en cualquier momento pronto."

"¿Qué quieres decir con "se entregó a sí mismo"?" Elena le pregunta con miedo de la respuesta.

"Él sólo sacrificó todo para salvar a su hermano, incluida tu. Es bueno que Damon te acompañe." Katherine le responde. "Adiós, Elena." Se dispone a irse pero se voltea y mira a Elena. "Oh. Está bien amar a los dos. Yo lo hice." luego mira a Damon. "Otra cosa no esperes a Elizabeth, ya no vendrá mas por aquí." Sonríe tirando el vial y desapareciendo. Damon comienza a levantarse y mira a Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Culminada la segunda temporada de mi historia. Pero continuaré con la próxima temporada estrenando varios capítulos. Aviso que la historia se vera un poco cambiada con los diálogos y otras cosas. Espero que les guste y gracias por continuar leyendo.


	31. Temporada 3

Damon estaba saliendo de la parrilla mística. Sin saberlo Elizabeth lo estaba esperando.

"¿Mal día?"

Damon se voltea sobresaltado hacia la voz. Era Elizabeth, estaba cambiada, pero era ella. No puede evitar sonreír un poco. Ella mira su rostro y ve alivio y felicidad reflejada en su rasgos.

"Me estrañaste?" Pregunta ella riendo aunque sarcásticamente. No puede evitar que su corazón se acelerara, pero lucha con las emociones. Se separa de la pared en que estaba apoyada acercándose un poco a Damon aunque manteniendo distancia. "Parece que si me extrañaste."

"¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Damon le pregunta omitiendo su sarcasmo y dando un paso en su dirección. "Te buscamos por todos lados, pensamos que Klaus te había alcanzado."

Elizabeth lo observa en silencio seriamente. "Casi lo hace Damon. Pero escape, huí de el de nuevo, y es lo que he estado haciendo. Así que descuida, no pierdas el tiempo preocupándote por mi, mejor ocúpate de tu queridisima Elena, de lo que vi la ultima vez, tal vez tengas una oportunidad."

"Tengo cosas mas importantes en que preocuparme."

"¿Oh en serio?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "Pues mira, yo creí que estando Stefan lejos, aprovecharías de quitarle a su novia. Tienes el camino libre."

"Ya basta Elizabeth." Damon la corta molesto con ella ahora.

"Jum, como sea" Elizabeth dice con fastidio. "Solo vine a ver si aun estabas vivo, y para decirte que Klaus esta mas cerca de ustedes de lo que se imaginan y con el esta Stefan, así que estén pendientes." Ella se voltea para irse pero la voz de Damon la detiene.

"Espera, te vas?" Le pregunta confundido y buscando la solución para que no se fuera otra vez. "Creí que te quedarías."

"Solo estoy de paso." Elizabeth le confirma. "Klaus aun me persigue así que no puedo quedarme. Solo vine a decirte que estés alerta." Los dos se miran largo rato hasta que ella rompe el silencio. "Que bueno que estés bien Damon." Con eso se voltea desapareciendo dejando a Damon solo, mirando donde ella estuvo antes. El sonríe al notar que Elizabeth había mostrado preocupación, no solo por el, sino por sus amigos, eso quería decir que tal vez ella regresaría con el tiempo.


	32. Chapter 32

Elizabeth buscaba con molestia al vampiro que Klaus había creado mientras caminaba lentamente por las montañas. Frunce el ceño deteniéndose al escuchar un gruñido. Vuelve a entrar en el bosque cuando ve al vampiro que estaba persiguiendo peleando con Damon. Este se lanza contra Damon, pero Damon se agacha bajo el brazo dándole un puñetazo en la cara. El vampiro cae de nuevo en el suelo antes de empujarse arrojándose a Damon de nuevo. Esta vez, ambos se agarran la garganta de cada uno. Damon hace todo lo posible por empujar a su agresor, pero este era más fuerte ahora.

Elizabeth rueda los ojos mientras el vampiro gruñía airadamente hacia Damon tratando de morderlo, ella acelera detrás empujando su mano en la espalda del sujeto sacando su corazón. Suspira lentamente en alivio cuando el vampiro ahora muerto cae al suelo. Ella deja caer el corazón al suelo antes de mirar a Damon.

"Que fantasía verte aquí." Damon dice sarcásticamente ganándose una burla de Elizabeth con irritación.

"¿Qué parte de 'ten cuidado que Klaus esta cerca' no entendiste? ¿Se perdió en la traducción, Damon?" Elizabeth pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

"Quizás quieras tomar eso con Elena, no quiere dejar de seguir a Stefan." Damon dice.

"Ella necesita dejar de buscar a Stefan. Porque nunca va a volver a casa, nunca regresara." Elizabeth le dice sin emoción. "He visto de cerca las actitudes de Stefan y puedo decirte que es diferente. Klaus lo ha transformado. Solo lleva a Elena a casa."

"Lo hare." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth en silencio antes de volver a hablar. "Cuídate, Elise." dice suavemente ganandose que Elizabeth levantara las cejas ante el apodo, era la primera persona que le ponia un apodo, pero no dice nada, solo sonrie un poco ocultando el hecho de que lo extrañaba.

"Siempre lo hago, ¿recuerdas?" Elizabeth dice inclinando su cabeza hacia Damon. Luego lo mira largo rato al recordar algo. "Cuida de Andie."

Damon la mira confundido pero no le dice nada, solo acelera lejos y Elizabeth hace lo mismo hacia la cima de la cresta. Desde alli mira hacia abajo en una llanura para ver el auto de Ric como Damon camina hacia él.

"¿Damon?" Elena pide bajandose del coche con preocupación, como lo hace Ric. "¿Estás bien? ¿No..." Elena empieza a mirarlo, pero Damon la ignora.

"Estoy bien, sin mordida, vuelve al coche, por favor." Damon dice algo enojado y triste.

"¿Puedes darme un minuto para apreciar que no estás muerto?" pregunta Elena irritada.

"Te daré diez segundos, nueve, ocho... Eh, Ric, ¿acaso has visto dónde aparqué mi coche?" Damon pregunta empujando a Elena al coche. Ric suspira entrando en el frente mientras Damon le abría la puerta a Elena.

"Damon, deja de ser un hombre de las cavernas." exclama Elena irritada.

"Seis." Damon advierte y Elena entra en el coche mientras Damon se sentaba en el frente. Elizabeth lo observaba al mismo tiempo que los ojos de el escudriñaran antes de que cayeran directamente sobre los de ella. Se miran el uno al otro antes de que Elizabeth asiente lentamente antes de correr lejos.


	33. Chapter 33

Elizabeth llega a la casa de huespedes después de dos meses por fuera. Desde lejos habia notado que no habia nadie en la casa asi que sigue caminando hacia la entrada. Aunque no habia nadie abre la puerta cautelosamente. Mira a su alrededor encontrando todo igual que como habia estado cuando se fue. Sube las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba su antigua habitación y la de Damon. Siente una presión en el estómago cuando abre la puerta de su antigua habitación, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Espera encontrar la habitación vacía pero no. Estaba exactamente igual a como Stefan, y ella la habían dejado el día que hicieron "El Duo de Limpieza". No puede evitar que una sonrisa amarga aflorara en su rostro. Coloca su bolso sobre la cama, antes de simplemente acostarse en la cama, mientras observaba las maderas del techo que tan bien conocía.

No sabía que había pasado, pero al parecer se había quedado dormida. Se despertó cuando escucho ruidos en la habitación de Stefan. Luego cosas rompiendose.

Elizabeth abre la puerta dirigiendose hacia allá, con el corazón en la boca. La puerta estaba abierta y cuando entra, Damon casi había acabado con media habitación, en aquellos momentos tenía una guitarra en sus manos y estaba listo para estrellarla contra el suelo, cuando ella encuentra la voz. "No deberías romper eso. Parece una antigüedad."

Damon se voltea con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando mira a Elizabeth a los ojos ella no pude evitar sentirse con vida, otra vez. El coloca la guitarra en el suelo mirandola de arriba abajo.

"Elise?" se pregunta, desconcertado, dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Hola." dice Elizabeth después de un tiempo, sin saber cómo proceder.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Damon pregunta.

"Mystic Falls es demasiado interesante como para permanecer alejada mucho tiempo." Elizabeth bromea. "Además crei que necesitarias mi ayuda con Stefan."

"Stefan no quiere que lo ayuden." Dice Damon molesto. "Elena y yo venimos de una reunión con el."

"¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijo?" Elizabeth le pregunta, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Stefan.

"En realidad hablo con Elena. Yo estaba distrayendo a Klaus." Damon dice. "No dijo mucho. Solo que le estábamos causando problemas, que no quería ser salvado y que lo dejáramos ir. Que no regresaria."

"Entiendo." Elizabeth asiente. "Tampoco dijo demasiado cuando lo vi aquella vez."

"¿Lo viste? ¿Cuándo?" pregunta Damon con los ojos como platos, mientras se acercaba con paso apresurado sentandose también en la cama, pero a cierta distancia.

"Después de que me fui. Comence a rastrearlos." Elizabeth dice. "Viaje a través de toda la Costa siguiendo pistas que me llevaran hacia su paradero. Una noche de luna llena, los encontré en un bar en Tennessee, estaban buscando a un hombre Ray Sutton. El que mate la noche en la montaña. En ese momento no sabia porque lo estaban buscando. Despues supe que era para crear híbridoss."

"Asi es. Habian estado rastreando hombres lobo, por toda la Costa." Damon dice mirando al suelo.

"¿En serio vas a dejarlo?" Elizabeth le pregunta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Damon dice mirandola confuso. "Stefan se ha ido y no volverá, no hasta dentro de unos cuantos años, probablemente siglos. Entiéndelo."

"No." Elizabeth niega con la cabeza. "Al principio crei que Stefan no tenia remedio. Pero es mi amigo y no puedo aceptar que se haya ido."

"¿Así que sabes que Stefan esta fuera de los carriles, asesinando personas, y aun intentarás buscarlo?" Damon pregunta molesto.

"Si, incluso después de lo que paso cuando los encontré. Puede que aun haya esperanza, Damon." Elizabeth lo mira con la esperanza de que entendiera.

"¿Qué paso esa noche?" pregunta Damon, con genuina curiosidad.

"Klaus casi me descubre, pero Stefan lo distrajo." Elizabeth dice. "Pude ver al Stefan que conozco durante esos segundos."

Damon se queda unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar. "El mato a Andie."

"¡¿Qué?!" Elizabeth pregunta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Asi es. Lo hizo porque no queria ser salvado." Damon dice secamente. "Despues de lo de hoy, no haré más ninguna interferencia, pero tu puedes irte a perseguirlo. Es tu desicion."

"¿Por qué me estás hablando así?" Elizabeth le pregunta, molesta ahora. "Sabes que, mejor sera que vayamos a dormir. Ha sido un dia pesado para ambos." ella se levanta caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir se voltea de nuevo a Damon. "Por cierto, me quedaré aquí, otra vez. Necesitamos hablar. Pero será mañana, no quiero escucharte más por hoy. ¿Algún problema con eso?"

"No, en lo absoluto." Damon dice mirandola.

"Genial." Sonrie Elizabeth hipócritamente. "Hablamos mañana."

"Si, buenas noches Elizabeth." dice Damon en una especie de susurro.

Elizabeth lo mira de arriba abajo antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Se desvistio metiendose en la ducha en un intento fallido de tranquilizarse. Estaba tan enfadada, que tenía ganas de volver al cuarto de Stefan y patear a Damon. Cuando sale de la ducha se dirige a su antiguo y ahora nuevamente armario, tomando una pijama compuesta de short y camiseta. Se viste metiendose en la cama, echa una furia.

Estaba agotada, enfadada y fascinada al mismo tiempo, pues era increíble la cantidad de sentimientos que se podían experimentar en un día. Había estado feliz y nerviosa por volver a Mystic Falls, y ahora parecía a punto de estallar de ira.

Aun amaba a Damon, por supuesto. Porque cuando el amor es verdadero, perdura en el tiempo. Pero su actitud había quebrado la perfecta imagen que tenia sobre él. Se sentía menoscabada, dolida y traicionada, decepcionada y molesta, eran demasiados sentimientos en un solo instante de tiempo. Así que molesta de pensar, se obliga a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Elizabeth llega a la sala, viendo a Damon que tenia un vaso de whiskey.

"¿Bebiendo tan temprano?" pregunta ella cruzando los brazos, provocando que se volteara. Pudo ver sorpresa en sus ojos cuando vio que había bajado en pijama.

"Me ayuda a despejar mi mente, a aclarar mis pensamientos." Damon dice recostándose del respaldo del sofá. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" Elizabeth le pregunta, mientras se acercaba sentándose a su lado. "¿Qué clase de actividad sobrenatural marcaste en el calendario para hoy?"

"¿Quién dijo que iba a ser algo sobrenatural?"

"¿En serio lo preguntas?" Elizabeth dice con ironía.

"Hay un evento, en la casa de los Lockwood." Damon dice rodando los ojos. "Alguna clase de feria de comidas. De cualquier manera, es solo una excusa para solicitar una reunión de consejo. Una farsa."

"Eso explica porque debes ir." Elizabeth dice asintiendo.

"Si. Y tú vienes conmigo." Damon simplifica. Ganándose una mirada incrédula de Elizabeth. "Lo quieras o no. ¿Puedes imaginar a Damon Salvatore, asistiendo solo a un reunión pública?"

"Hablas como si fueras alguien importante." Elizabeth dice entornando los ojos.

"Eso es porque lo soy." dice el con una sonrisa autosuficiente aflorando en sus labios. "Además seria la oportunidad perfecta para darte a conocer por completo. ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Tener una vida social en Mystic Falls?"

"Claro que si pero no se si sea buena idea." Elizabeth dice dudando.

"Si te preocupa Klaus. No tienes porque." Damon dice adivinando su duda. "Esta bien lejos de aquí, creando híbridos y muy feliz de la vida. No creo que tenga tiempo ahora de acordarse de perseguirte."

Elizabeth respira hondo. "Creo que tienes razón."

"Exacto. Siempre tengo razón." Damon dice sonriendo.

"Eres un estúpido egocéntrico." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos. Ambos duran en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella vuelve a hablar. "Lo siento." dice entonces en voz alta, se sorprende de escuchar su voz. Lo estaba pensando, no se suponía que lo dijera.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta el mirándola.

"Por dejarte solo con el problema de Stefan." Ella dice bajando la mirada, pero cuando vuelve a levantarla, los ojos de Damon continuaban observándola. "Ustedes me ayudaron y yo simplemente les di la espalda."

"¿Por que te fuiste?" Damon le pregunta luego de un largo silencio.

"Tuve miedo." Elizabeth afirma. No era del todo verdad pero era suficiente explicación para la persona a su lado. "Huí como una cobarde. Lo siento."

"Gracias." Damon dice con una sonrisa. "No hay rencor."

Elizabeth sonríe aliviada. "Gracias. De verdad pensé que me correrías al momento de verme."

"Creeme que lo pensé." Damon dice bromeando de nuevo.

"Ya lo creo." Elizabeth le dice sonriendo.

"Sabes esto podría ser el comienzo de una amistad." Damon dice luego de otro minuto de silencio. Elizabeth lo mira frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera loco.

"No te adelantes tanto." ella le dice. "Aun no me caes bien."

"Podemos trabajar en eso." Damon replica enseguida sonriendo cuando ella rueda los ojos. "Oh vamos, sera divertido. Sera un tregua de nuestro odio mutuo, para trabajar en caernos bien. Seremos un equipo."

"Bueno..." Elizabeth comienza pero el la interrumpe.

"Hecho." Damon dice levantándose.

"Oye no dije que si." Elizabeth replica levantándose también y cruzándose de brazos.

"Tampoco dijiste que no." Damon le dice copiandole el gesto de cruzar los brazos. "Ahora dejemos de pelear. Tenemos mucho por hacer."

"No se porque presiento que me arrepentiré de esto." Elizabeth susurra cerrando los ojos antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "Bien ¿Cuál es el cronograma?"

"Primero que nada, debemos ir a casa de Elena." Damon dice. "Tenemos que ponernos al día con lo que averiguamos del viaje a la aventura en Chicago."

"Correcto." Elizabeth afirma. "Hay algo que tengo que contarte, para lo ya lo hablaremos allá."

Damon asiente antes de entornar los ojos. "Luego yo iré con la Sheriff a resolver un problema con su ex marido gay."

"¿El papa de Caroline?" Elizabeth pregunta extrañada. "¿Esta en el pueblo?"

"¡Oh, cierto!" Damon se da una cachetada él mismo. "No te dije nada."

"¿Nada de que?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Bill Forbes, la estaba torturando." Damon simplifica.

"¿Que?" exclama Elizabeth, horrorizada. "¿A su propia hija? Pobre Caroline, esa chica; lo único que hace es sufrir. Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Por lo que me dijo Liz, la tenia encadenada. La celda tenia verbena en la ventilación, para mantenerla débil durante todo la tortura. La provocó con bolsas de sangre, la expuso a la luz solar sin el anillo." Damon le explica encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Caroline está bien?" Elizabeth pregunta preocupada.

"Si. Liz pudo salvarla con ayuda de Tyler y ahora quiere que le borre la memoria al tipo. Yo insisto en que sería más sencillo matarlo, pero..." Damon se corta cuando Elizabeth lo mira con reproche. "Como seguía diciéndote. Yo iré con Liz, mientras tú te quedarás con Elena y nos reuniremos en la fiesta de los Lockwood."

"Esta bien." Elizabeth asiente. "Entonces... ¿es demasiado formal?"

"Es una feria, Elizabeth." Damon dice rodando los ojos.

"Si claro, he visitado muchas ferias durante mis siglos de vida Damon." Elizabeth replica enojada.

Damon rueda los ojos de nuevo. "Solo, ponte algo bonito. Y presentable."

"Bonito no significa que vestiré como una monja o una princesita cierto?" Ella pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Solo ponte algo si?" Damon le pide con fastidio.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth dice molesta dándose la vuelta hacia las escaleras. "Pero si me pongo un traje de payaso no te quejes." A medida que iba subiendo solo escucho la risa de Damon después de su comentario.

Entrando en la habitación saca de su armario un vestido corto y fofo, con estampado de rayas azules y blancas, a juego con unas zapatillas del mismo azul del vestido, todo hacia juego a la perfección, con el collar de Lapis Lazuli que descansaba en su pecho. Su cabello lo arreglo rizando únicamente las puntas, después de maquillarse se mira en el espejo y no pude evitar verse diferente. Era la primera vez que se dedicaba a arreglarse detenidamente. Sin prisa.

No era por las ropas, ni el cabello… era yo. La manera en que respiraba, la manera en que mis ojos y mi cuerpo se movían, yo estaba diferente. Y sabía a la perfección, a que se debía aquel cambio. Aunque sabia que era por corto tiempo, se sentía libre y llena de vida.


	34. Chapter 34

"No te esperaba tan temprano." dice Elena mientras abría la puerta de la morada de los Gilbert. Abre los ojos cuando ve a Elizabeth junto a Damon. "¿Elizabeth?"

"Elena." Elizabeth saluda asintiendo solamente.

"No sabia que habias regresado." Elena dice antes de recordar que no los habia invitado a pasar. "Bueno, pasen."

Elizabeth entra siguiendo a Damon que automáticamente se dirigia a la cocina. "Bueno a lo que vinimos." Damon urge antes de mirar a Elena, mientras se apoyaba sobre el mesón. "Tú comienzas ¿Qué paso con Stefan?"

"Básicamente, me gritó a la cara que no quería volver a casa y cuando intente inyectarle la verbena, me la quitó y la arrojó. Estaba fuera de sí." Elena dice con pesar.

"Tengo el nada agradable placer de presentarte a Stefan el Destripador." suelta Damon. "Así que, ¿No quiere que lo ayudemos? ¿No quiere volver? Bien, lo dejamos."

"¿Qué?" pregunta Elena antes de mirar a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se encoge de hombros. "La idea de Damon me desagrada tanto como a ti pero, quizás tenga razón. Quiero decir, si lo hiciéramos volver. ¿Cómo actuaria? ¿Cómo podemos nosotros ayudarlo a encaminarse?"

"Tú eres su mejor amiga, Elizabeth." Elena ladea la cabeza con confusión.

"¿Y eso que significa?" Elizabeth la mira, desesperanzada. "No soy Lexi, Elena. No sé como lo hacía. Yo no sé."

Entonces se hace un silencio, durante el cual, Elena mira a Damon y a Elizabeth, enfurruñada.

"Mira." Elizabeth dice rompiendo el silencio, tan incómodo. "No quiero ser pesimista ni nada pero, quizás recuperar a Stefan no sea tan sencillo como lo habíamos imaginado, y mucho menos con Klaus murmurándole cosas en el oído."

"Si ustedes creen que es lo correcto bien." Elena dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth la mira, extrañada.

"¿Qué quieren que diga?" pregunta Elena, mientras se ponía en movimiento sacando unas cosas de la nevera. "No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida buscando a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, ¿cierto?"

"Oh, no." Damon interrumpe. "¿Así que nos sentaremos a esperar que estés sola para derrumbarte y ahogarte en tu mar de lágrimas?"

"No voy a..."

"Sí, claro." Damon interrumpe a Elena, sin dejarla terminar. "Encarguémonos de no dejarla sola mucho tiempo."

"Damon, ya te..."

"¡Shhh! Es mi turno." Damon calla a Elena. "Como ya hemos comprobado con nuestros propios ojos, Klaus está tratando de crear más híbridos pero no puede. Eso se debe a que tú estás viva. Así que ahora más que nunca, debemos esconder tu existencia de Klaus, e ir tras Stefan sería la manera más estúpida de exponerte. Así que ya saben también la razón por la cual debemos dejar que Stefan encuentre su yo pacifico por sí solo."

"¿A que te refieres con "Eso se debe a que tú estás viva"?" pregunta Elena con el ceño fruncido, citando a la perfección las palabras de Damon.

"¿No es lo bastante obvio?" Elizabeth interviene. "Eres la doppelganger. Eras, digamos que, la parte más importante del sacrificio. Tu muerte finalizaría el ritual. No estás muerta, así que, obviamente, eso debe haber alterado el resultado; lo que genera que Klaus no pueda crear híbridos. ¿O me equivoco?"

"Tenemos las mismas teorías." Damon simplifica mirando a Elena de nuevo. "Así que solo tenemos que mantenerte lo suficientemente alejada de Klaus, como para que no se enteré de que sigues viva."

"Damon, lo haces sonar tan sencillo..." dice Elizabeth, haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra.

"Porque lo es." Damon la mira desconcertado.

"Es de Klaus de quien hablamos." Elizabeth lo mira incrédula. "Si crees que va a ser tan simple entonces eres estúpido."

"Tú fe es inspiradora, en serio." Damon dice con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa. "Gracias."

"¡Tengo fe! ¡En lo que no tengo nada de fe, es en Klaus quedándose tranquilo y sin averiguar el porqué no puede crear híbridos!" Elizabeth le dice. "Sabes quién es, y si no, yo sí. No va a detenerse hasta encontrar el porqué su plan no está funcionando, y créeme si te digo que si se lo propone, no tardara en descubrirlo."

"¡Entonces nos encargaremos de no dejar cabos sueltos!" exclama Damon, tras quedarse pensativo.

"¡Damon!" Elizabeth dice estresada por negación. "Nunca cortaras los cabos suficientes para que Klaus no consiga lo que quiere."

"¡Elizabeth deja de...!" Damon comienza pero entonces, Elena lo interrumpe.

"No, Damon. Tú deja de pretender que todo estará bien. Elizabeth tiene razón." Elena mira a Elizabeth. "Tenemos experiencia con Klaus, si no consigue lo que quiere hace que llueva sangre."

"Entonces que haga una tormenta. Klaus no se enterará de que estas viva y punto; ya resolveremos como. Fin de la conversación." se impone, Damon dejando claro que no quería seguir hablando del tema. Luego mira a Elizabeth. "Tu turno, cuéntanos tu historia."

"¿Qué historia?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa.

"Me dijiste que tenías algo que decir, pero que esperarías hasta que estuviéramos con Elena." Damon la mira con el ceño fruncido. "Así que adelante, toma el micrófono, el foco esta sobre ti."

Al principio Elizabeth no tenía idea de que hablaba Damon, pero entonces recordo lo que había averiguado, a medias, en Chicago mientras seguia a Stefan. "Hay una gran posibilidad de que sea falso. Pero, al parecer Stefan y Klaus ya se conocían."

"¿Qué?" Elena pregunta abriendo los ojos.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" casi grita Damon.

"Aparentemente, Klaus y Stefan ya se conocían mucho antes de todo de todo este problema." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos.

"No puede ser." Damon interrumpe. "Stefan no conocía a Klaus, es imposible. Él habría dicho..."

"No si Klaus borró su memoria." Elizabeth lo interrumpe. "Lo cual, por lo poco que oí; fue lo que sucedió. Y aparentemente ellos eran algo como amigos."

"¿Estas bromeando verdad?" pregunta Damon, mientras su boca formaba una línea recta y fruncida.

"Desearía." Elizabeth cierra los ojos obligandose a revivir aquel momento, la noche anterior en el bar y las palabras de Stefan sonaron con claridad en su mente. "…Klaus estaba a punto de contarme una historia sobre como yo solía ser su acompañamiento, su amigo." "Ya conocía a Klaus desde antes, pero él borró mi memoria; por lo cual no recuerdo nada." dice ella citando las palabras de Stefan a la perfección. "Eso es exactamente lo que él dijo."

"¿Entonces básicamente estás diciendo que Klaus y Stefan eran amigos, pero Klaus borró la memoria de Stefan?" pregunta Elena con el rostro fruncido y una mueca costandole digerir la información.

"Algo si." Elizabeth asiente incómoda.

"¿Eso fue todo lo que oíste?" pregunta Damon con el ceño fruncido.

"Si."

"¿Así que hay una gran probabilidad de que eso sea mentira de Klaus?" Damon replica.

"No." Elizabeth niega. "Esta claro como el agua, ellos ya se conocían. Dijiste que Stefan habitó en Chicago durante la década de los veinte, cuando era un Destripador." le dice a Damon, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad; haciendo conexiones. "Y cuando Klaus se llevó a Stefan dijo que necesitaba de sus servicios porque..."

"Ya los había visto en práctica." finaliza Damon por ella, mientras el odio afloraba en su rostro.

"Exacto." asiente Elizabeth temblorosa. "Y si Klaus conocía la ubicación del apartamento de Stefan, y sabia de los nombres en la pared..." se queda callada, sorprendida por el hallazgo que acabában de hacer.

"Eso significa que eran amigos o algo parecido." dice Elena mientras pasaba sus manos desesperadamente por su cabello. "¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo nos afecta esto?"

"No lo sé." Contesta Elizabeth con genuina frustración. "¿Qué dices?" le pregunta a Damon que respiraba entrecortadamente luciendo increíblemente enfadado.

"Yo digo que esto apesta." dice haciendo un gesto dando a entender que no le importaba. "Fueron amigos antes, lo son otra vez; eso no cambia nada para nosotros. Así que no me importa en lo más mínimo. De cualquier manera, Stefan ya no está de nuestro lado, así que no sé ni porque nos preocupamos. Hayan sido amigos o no en este momento, ahora mismo, somos nosotros contra ellos. Punto final."

"Esta vez Damon tiene razón." dice Elena encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Para nosotros es lo mismo, no?"

Elizabeth se remueve incomoda cuando Elena la mira. "Lo que sea que ustedes digan, solo creí que lo correcto era decírselos. Eso es todo."

Entonces se hace un silencio en el que nadie dice nada, y las miradas iban de aquí a allá. En medio del incómodo silencio, Elena suspira antes de comenzar a preparar algunas cosas en la cocina. Damon y Elizabeth comparten una mirada y enseguida comienzan a ayudarla.

"¿Qué estamos preparando?" Elizabeth pregunta mientras le arrebataba a Elena unos frascos que parecían a punto de caérseles.

"Chile." contesta Elena sonriente.

"¿Chile? ¿Estás bromeando o pretendes matar a las personas con eso?" pregunta Damon burlonamente, con el ceño fruncido.

"Cállate." se rie Elena antes de voltearse hacia Elizabeth. "Elizabeth así que la escuela está por comenzar, ¿asistirás?"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que necesito ir a la escuela?" Elizabeth pregunta incrédula con una mueca de desagrado.

"No lo sé, creí que ya sabes, ahora que piensas quedarte, deberías actuar como chica de secundaria." Elena dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Diablos, no." Elizabeth dice. "No iré a la escuela, ni lo pienses ¡Que aburrido!"

"Pero..."

"No iré, Elena."

"Esta bien." Elena asiente. "Pero, deberías estar estudiando no quedándote en un pueblo sin hacer nada."

"Ya he pensado en todo." Elizabeth dice encogiendose mientras su mente viajaba a toda velocidad. "Estoy haciendo unos estudios con profesores particulares."

"¡Oh, Dios!" Damon no puede evitar reirse. "Esta va a estar buena."

"Estoy estudiando el comportamiento de los jóvenes en pequeñas poblaciones Americanas." Elizabeth sigue sonriendo triunfante por su mentira. "Para así poder asi entrar a una universidad y estudiar alguna basura sobre socialización mas adelante."

"Eres increíble. Ganaste." dice Elena, entre risas.

"Gracias." Elizabeth asiente.

Entonces se concentran en preparar el chile. Cocinar no era realmente lo de ella, así que prácticamente lo único que había hecho, era cortar los ingredientes, preparar la cocina y ese tipo de cosas.

"Aun no sé porque quieres llevar chile a la Feria de Comidas." comenta Damon, mientras aderezaba la carne. "Todo el mundo lleva chile."

Justo entonces la puerta de la casa se abre, dándole paso a Ric.

"Buenos días." dice mientras se acercaba a la cocina, mirandolos con el ceño fruncido.

"Hey, Ric." saluda Damon, tras meter el dedo en la salsa y después metérselo a la boca.

"¿Qué tal?" Saluda Ric, mientras miraba a Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, es bueno ver que regresaste."

"Gracias." Elizabeth asiente sonriendo.

"Alaric. ¿A que hora quieres ir a la fiesta de los Lockwood?" pregunta Elena. "Iremos juntos, tu, Elizabeth y yo. Aunque pensamos que para mezclar a Elizabeth diga que es una prima lejana tuya."

"¿Decir que es alguien de mi familia?" Alaric pregunta confuso.

"Bueno, me entero de eso ahora." dice Elizabeth lanzandole una mirada molesta a Elena. "Pero, es una idea para mezclarme con la gente y no estarme escondiendo todo el tiempo. Asi no estare a la vista de Klaus."

"¿Así que pretendemos que eres una Saltzman?" Alaric frunce el ceño. "¿Y cuál es la historia?"

Entonces brevemente y con la intervención de todos, ponen a Alaric al día con la supuesta historia de Elizabeth. "Bien ahora falta poner a todos al tanto."

"Yo pondré a Carol al día." Damon dice.

"Supongo que es un hecho." Elena finaliza.

"Fantástico." Elizabeth sonrie. "¿Dónde está Bonnie, por cierto?"

"Se ha ido durante el verano." explica Elena.

"¿Jeremy irá a la Feria?" pregunta Alaric, tras unos segundos en silencio.

"Luego de que termine su turno en el Grill. Esta por irse." le contesta Elena, mientras vertía la mezcla en una olla, la colocaba en la cocina y encendía la misma. "Pero no podremos esperarlo o el chile estará frio para entonces."

"Como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia." suelta Damon.

"Esas fiestas de los Fundadores no son lo mío." dice Alaric excusandose.

"Vamos." Damon lo anima. "Van a haber otras nueves personas que llevaran chile."

"Es una receta familiar antigua ¿vale?" dice Elena, fastidiada.

"¡Si, lo sé!" exclama Damon. "Conocía a tus antepasados. Hacían un chile malísimo."

Elena suelta una risotada dandole un codazo a Damon, mientras ambos reían; algo en el interior de Elizabeth ardía. Cuando mira a Ric, estos los miraba con molestia.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, exactamente Damon?" pregunta Alaric con voz de piedra.

"Que te lo diga ella." Damon señala a Elena, Alaric la mira con curiosidad.

"Creen que voy a derrumbarme." dice Elena rodando los ojos. "No me voy a derrumbar. Simplemente seguiré haciendo chile, pretendiendo que no pasé el verano entero buscando a alguien que no quería ser encontrado."

"Está en negación." observa Damon entornando los ojos.

"No estoy en negación." dice Elena entre dientes.

"¿No?" pregunta Damon antes de tomar el collar que descansaba en el cuello de Elena observandolo. "Sigues llevando este collar. ¿No es el recordatorio de tu irrompible lazo con Stefan?"

Damon y Elena se miran a los ojos, Elizabeth se limita a apartar la vista, tan rápido como le fue posible. Se asusto consigo misma, cuando las ganas de arrancarle la garganta a Elena de un tirón, se expandieron por su cuerpo. Sus colmillos aparecieron y sus músculos se tensaron, obligándola a ocultar su rostro. De pronto, no podía oler la sangre de Alaric ni la de Jeremy, probablemente acostado arriba en su habitación; pues, el olor de la de Elena acaparaba su atención. Era como si todo su cuerpo lo ansiara. Su sangre deslizándose por su garganta, calmando la sed y ardor, recorriendo su organismo. Pero algo la había asustado aun más, el deseo de escuchar su voz, rogándole a gritos que no la matará... Ella se obliga a detener esos pensamientos, mientras respiraba profundo, intentando calmarse. Unos segundos después, cuando consigue interrumpir la transformación de su rostro y en sus oídos dejaban de resonar los gritos piadosos de Elena; llegó el dolor. Dolía. Dolía cada vez que Damon se acercaba a ella, cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que la rozaba. Dolía el saber que Damon la amaba. Y era un dolor asesino, perturbador, que la roía desde adentro. Cuando se endereza consiguiendo voltearse, el único que había reparado en ella había sido Alaric, quien la miraba con preocupación. Elena se encontraba colocando la salsa a hervir.

"Deberíamos irnos, Damon." Alaric dice desviando su mirada de Elizabeth hacia Damon. "Si vas a resolver lo de Bill Forbes, deberías hacerlo antes de la Feria."

"Si. Vamos." asiente Damon, sin siquiera poner reparos. Ambos se ponen en marcha, mientras Alaric volteaba hacia Elizabeth. "Nos vemos luego."

Elizabeth asiente sonriendo. Alaric es el primero en salir seguido mas atras de Damon cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas; dejándo a Elizabeth y Elena solas en la cocina.

Elizabeth mira a Elena, que de espaldas a ella lavaba un tazón en el fregadero. Esta se voltea y antes de continuar con sus quehaceres, le dedica una sonrisa cálida; la cual como le fue posible a Elizabeth se la devolvía; mientras le rogaba al cielo, que aquellos instintos asesinos no volvieran a aparecer. No ahora que estában solas; que en caso de que no pudiera controlarse, no habría nadie para detenerla.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Damon y Alaric se habían ido, cuando el timbre suena.

"Esa debe ser Caroline." dice Elena, cuando se disponia a atender el llamado.

Elizabeth se levanta observando a Elena desde lejos, pues desde aquel arranque de furia, temía acercársele demasiado. Cuando esta abre la puerta, efectivamente, era Caroline; quien traía en sus manos un gran tazón. Caroline traía puesto un vestido blanco, con detalles en fucsia a juego con un cinturón, una chaqueta y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

"Vengo cargada de regalos." Caroline sonrie.

"Por favor, dime que no es chile." gime Elena, con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth mira con atención a la puerta, mientras Caroline entraba, pues algo no cuadraba. Podía oír tres corazones humanos latiendo en diferentes frecuencias. El de Jeremy, el de Elena ¿y?

"¡Bonnie!" Elena suelta un grito, cuando la morena, vestida con pantalones y una camisilla blanca con un chaleco; aparecia frente a la puerta.

"¡He vuelto!" chilla la diminuta morena, mientras entraba y abría sus brazos todo lo que podía. Automáticamente se funden en un abrazo. Cuando se separan, Bonnie mira a Caroline, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta, y a Elena por instantes. "Me voy del pueblo por un verano y todo se va al demonio para ustedes dos."

"Hola, pequeña bruja. Caroline." Elizabeth saluda a Bonnie, cuando entraron a la cocina.

"Elizabeth." Caroline dice sonriendo acercandose a Elizabeth abrazandola. Esta se tensa confundida por la alegria de la rubia.

"¡Hola, Whitmore!" rie Bonnie cuando Caroline se aparta de Elizabeth, quien no puede evitar sorprenderse tambien cuando Bonnie la abrazó. Corresponde al abrazo, pero sintio algo extraño, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello le habían producido un anormal cosquilleo. Bonnie al mismo tiempo se aleja mirandola con los ojos abiertos como platos, un tanto asustada y sorprendida. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy perfectamente bien." Elizabeth le contesta, sintiendo un agradable mareo.

"No." dice Bonnie en un susurró. "Estas mintiendo puedo sentirlo."

"No, no puedes sentirlo. Te estás metiendo en mi mente" Elizabeth deduce. "Y necesitas detenerte ahora."

Elizabeth se concentra en bloquearle la entrada a su mente a Bonnie. Segundos después la bruja suelta una exclamación ahogada alejandose un poco de Elizabeth.

"Odio, oscuridad; hay algo que te está molestando muchísimo." Bonnie dice mirando a Elizabeth preocupada.

Elizabeth ahora sabía a que se debía toda esa pequeña detección bruja. Estaba al límite, sus emociones estaban aumentadas. Su rabia y furia, estaban a flor de piel y por supuesto Bonnie, siendo parte de la entidad sobrenatural más perceptiva de todas, lo había sentido al tocarla. Ella podía sentir, que en aquel momento era un peligro. Quizás había sido capaz de sentir lo que Elizabeth.

"Déjame ayudarte." Bonnie dice con ojos vidriosos.

"¿Bonnie?" la llama Elena que acababa de volverse, mientras Bonnie parecía haberse petrificado frente a Elizabeth, sus ojos vacios miraban al interior. "¡Bonnie!"

"¿Qué?" Bonnie se voltea entonces, con voz calma y serena, tras dar un respingo.

"¿Qué están haci...?" pero Elena se ve interrumpida por Jeremy, que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

"¡Bonnie!" sonrie el chico.

"¡Jeremy!" chilla Bonnie, volviéndose bruscamente corriendo hacia el aludido. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Bonnie se abalanza sobre Jeremy y ambos se abrazan y besan.

Casi al mismo instante Elena, Caroline y Elizabeth comenzaban a trabajar en la cocina; apartando los ojos de la pareja, incomodas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Elizabeth siente los ojos curiosos de Caroline en su nuca.

"Estaba dirigiéndome al trabajo cuando las escuché llegar." comenta Jeremy, una vez se hubieron separado.

"Deberías irte o podrían despedirte." se preocupa Bonnie. "Ve, no te detengas por mí. Te veo en la feria de los Lockwood."

"Bien, entonces las veré luego." dicho esto, Jeremy se fue por donde había llegado, y tras cerrar la puerta de la entrada a sus espaldas, abandonó la casa.

"Entonces..." Bonnie dice mientras tras dedicarle una mirada significativa a Elizabeth, le sonrie a todas. "¿En que estábamos?"

"Estabas a punto de contarnos como habías pasado tus vacaciones." inventa Caroline, en el último instante.

"Oh, cierto." Bonnie dice sentandose en el banco situado del otro lado del mesón. "Fueron inhumanamente aburridas."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunta Elena, mientras sacaba un tazón de uno de los compartimientos inferiores.

"¿En serio estas preguntando eso?" pregunta Bonnie, como si la pregunta la ofendiera. "Pasé el verano con la familia de mi papá."

"Lo sé pero, ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?" Elena la mira confundida.

"El problema con la parte normal de la familia de mi padre, es que son hechos para un verano realmente aburrido." dice Bonnie haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"Después de los últimos días..." interviene Caroline, que se acercaba a la cocina apagandola. "Mataría por una familia normal.

"Te ayudo con eso." dice Elena velozmente, tomando una cuchara de madera, mientras Caroline volcaba la olla sobre el tazón Elena la ayudaba con el utensilio.

"¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?" pregunta Caroline en un tono juzgón, mientras el delicioso aroma del chile, se expandía por la estancia.

"Elizabeth y Damon ayudaron un poco." dice Elena con una sonrisa.

"¿Ahora Damon te ayuda a cocinar?" Bonnie frunce el ceño, mientras Caroline le daba a Elena una mirada inquisitiva.

"Ustedes dos dejen de juzgar." dice Elena, molesta. "Solo trata de ser un buen... ¡Ahh!" Elena grita soltando la cuchara, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos como platos.

"¡Ahh!" chilla Caroline también, mientras bajaba la olla colocandola sobre la mesa, para cubrir su boca con sus manos con rostro afligido, mirando a Elena, con la disculpa escrita en los ojos. "¿Te salpiqué?"

"No, no." Elena niega con la cabeza antes de sujetar rapidamente su collar. "Mi collar. Me quemó."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño dandose cuenta de que Bonnie hacia lo mismo, mientras que Caroline tenía una mirada inoportuna en el rostro.

"Tal vez es una señal de que no deberías usarlo." dice Caroline mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Caroline." se queja Bonnie mirandola a manera de reproche.

"¿Qué? Solo digo." Caroline se encoge de hombros. "Si vas a estar "cocinando" sin Stefan."

Bonnie vuelve a mirar a Caroline abriendo los ojos como platos, acto seguido las miradas de las tres se posan en Elizabeth, mientras ella incómoda, se removía clavando los ojos en la quemadura en el cuello de Elena, pero enseguida supo que era una mala idea. Entonces una idea increíblemente loca e improbable, cruza su mente. "No creo que sea por eso, Caroline. Aunque quizás." ella rápidamente se abalanza sobre Elena, cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su rostro en sus manos, sale despedida hacia atrás por una fuerza sobrenatural.

Cuando se levanta, Bonnie estaba de pie y tenía una mano estirada en su dirección. "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" Elizabeth le grita ofendida.

"Creí que ibas a..." tartamudea Bonnie apenada; mientras Caroline y Elena observaban la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡No, Bonnie! No iba." Elizabeth protesta. "No se que clase de porquería sientes o ves con tu magia, pero te diré que puedes sentir que tengo autocontrol. Ahora, si haces eso o cualquier otra cosa, otra vez. No me hago responsable de mi reacción."

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, Bonnie habría hinchado el pecho con orgullo y hubiera optado por una actitud de "no te tengo miedo"; como la primera vez que se habían conocido; pero sabía que había fallado. Había fallado al creer que Elizabeth iba a atacar a Elena, así que se limita a asentir como niña regañada.

Elizabeth se levanta del suelo con los hombros erguidos y la mandíbula tensa, acercandose a Elena. Toma su rostro entre sus manos, colocando su rostro hacia la luz, poniendo toda su atención en sus pupilas. "¿Has bebido sangre de vampiro recientemente?"

"No." contesta Elena asustada. "La última vez que tuve sangre de vampiro en mi sistema, fue el día del sacrificio."

"¿Por qué estas preguntando eso, Elizabeth?" pregunta Caroline, comprendiendo de que se estaba asegurando.

"Me aseguro de que no sea un vampiro y nadie lo haya notado." Elizabeth contesta sin rodeos.

"Eso es estúpido." Elena rie. "Yo sabría si soy un vampiro."

"¿Lo sabrías?" Elizabeth pregunta mirándola mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Elena la miró y por un segundo se ve aterrada. "No te preocupes, eres humana."

"Déjame verlo." dice Bonnie, sentándose de nuevo.

Elena se quita el collar sosteniendolo mientras este colgaba frente a las narices de Bonnie. La bruja lo mira como si intentará entrar en el corazón de aquel objeto de metal y cuando alza su mano para tocarlo, el collar echa chispas. Bonnie, retira su mano, aterrada por la descarga eléctrica que acababa de recibir; Elena, también asustada deja caer el collar.

Las cuatro al mismo tiempo, levantan las cabezas mirandose entre ellas.

"¿Acaso eso acaba de pasar?" pregunta Caroline.

"El collar soltó chispas, si." asiente Elena, anonadada.

"Eso fue magia." Elizabeth afirma observando el collar descansar inmóvil sobre la baldosa.

"Si, lo fue." confirma Bonnie. "Pero, ¿de quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé, Bonnie. Tú eres bruja. Averígualo." Elizabeth dice tomando el collar colocandoselo en su mano.

"Tu también eres bruja." Bonnie dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Si pero desde que eres tan perceptiva... Te toca averiguarlo tu sola." Elizabeth dice a manera de reproche por su previa actitud.

"¡Elizabeth!" se queja Caroline.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth la mira desentendida.

"No necesitamos otro Damon, con uno es suficiente ¿ok?" Caroline dice.

"No estoy siendo Damon, estoy siendo honesta." Elizabeth dice, pero Caroline la mira afligida. "Ok, bien. Pero es cierto. Quiero decir, soy bruja, pero Bonnie tocó el collar, ella recibió la descarga, ¡ella tiene que hacer un hechizo que la ayude a identificar que clase de magia afecto el collar!"

"¡Oh Dios!" Bonnie exclama. "Tienes razón."

"¡Ahí esta! " Elizabeth exclama señalando a Bonnie. "¿Ven? Las brujas tenemos la respuesta a todo. Aprendan eso."

"Ok, entonces. ¿Nos vamos?" pregunta Bonnie, mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba.

"¿A dónde?" pregunta Elena con el ceño fruncido.

"A buscar mi grimorio." contesta Bonnie como si no fuera bastante obvio. "Necesito saber que acaba de pasar cuanto antes."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Elizabeth dice mientras miraba a Elena.

"Tendrás que ir sola." contesta Elena con una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros. "Aun debemos esperar a Alaric."

"Y llevar el chile." agrega Caroline, quien acababa de colocarle la tapa al tazón cargado de chile.

"Bien, ¿Qué hay de ti Elizabeth? ¿Me acompañarías?" Bonnie le pregunta a Elizabeth. "Podrias ayudarme a averiguar cual hechizo usar."

"Claro." Elizabeth asiente resignada. "Nos vemos en la feria entonces."

"No, no, espera." Elena la detiene, sujetándola por el brazo. "¿Qué paso con llegar juntos y pretender ser la familia de Alaric?"

"Elena, ¿recuerdas cual era el propósito de crear esta nueva identidad?" Elizabeth dice. "Libertad. Acompañare a Bonnie y nos encontraremos en la feria."

"Bien." acepta Elena. "Nos vemos luego entonces."

Bonnie y Elizabeth salen de la casa. Se montan en el auto y en completo y absoluto silencio, se dirigen a la que suponía, era la casa de Bonnie. Bonnie aparca frente a una bonita casa, muy similar a las otras residencias de Mystic Falls.

"Llegamos." informa Bonnie.

"Bien." Elizabeth dice antes de mirarla. "¿Así que no dirás nada?"

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta Bonnie.

"Haz hecho magia anteriormente sin necesidad del grimorio. No necesitas que te ayude a buscar un hechizo. No soy estúpida, Bonnie." Elizabeth la mira, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. "Soy demasiado vieja e inteligente, como para caer en esos truquitos baratos; creí que ya lo sabías."

"Ok, bien." Bonnie asiente volteandose hacia Elizabeth, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. "Quería que habláramos."

"¿Sobre?"

"Sobre lo que sentí cuando te toqué." contesta Bonnie instantáneamente.

"Bonnie no hay nada que hablar." Elizabeth dice con evasiba.

"Vi a Elena desangrándose cuando te toqué. Y tú estabas tan molesta, como fuera de ti misma." Bonnie dice mientras se estremecía al recordar las sensaciones. "Sentí tu dolor, tu pena. Y tengo que decir que nunca había experimentado tal grado de tristeza y rabia."

"Bonnie, no se suponía que vieras nada de eso; deberías tener algo de respeto." Elizabeth dice molesta.

"Esa es la cuestión." Bonnie comienza a explicar. "Ahora que tengo tanto poder, suelo usar el mismo para intentar evadir las imágenes y solo sentir. ¿Comprendes? Sentir pero no ver. La imágenes suelen ser perturbadoras cuando son demasiado personales, he llegado a ver parejas, ya sabes, haciéndolo, sin siquiera quererlo. Así que me cierro a las imágenes y me abro a los sentimientos. Si accidentalmente tocó a alguien, puedo saber si está feliz, triste, enojado, si va a hacer algo malo, o si es un ser sobrenatural."

"Bonnie, lo entiendo. Eres súper poderosa, y es asombroso, en serio. Me alegro por ti. Pero, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Usualmente, las personas no van por la calle deseando que otros puedan ver lo que piensan o sienten, lo cual me facilita evitar las imágenes. Pero, cuando te toqué obtuve un montón de imágenes en secuencia. Tú mirando a Damon con Elena, tu huyendo de la casa de huespedes, tú llorando en la noche en la cama de un hotel, Damon y Elena en una pradera o un estanque y al final Elena desangrándose en el suelo mientras tu observabas con tu boca y tus manos cubiertas en su sangre."

"¡Bonnie, detente!" Elizabeth dice, con un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba temblando. Tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Tenía miedo. La mayoría de las escenas que Bonnie acababa de describir, solo ella las conocía.

"No sé que intentas hacer, pero te prohíbo que vuelvas a entrar en mi cabeza." Elizabeth le dice, con lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas. "Yo tambien soy poderosa con mi magia, asi que no me tientes."

"¡Yo no entré en tu cabeza!" Bonnie chilla. "¿No lo entiendes? ¡Necesitabas hacerle saber a alguien como te sentías, estabas rogando por comprensión! ¡Ansiabas tanto hacerle saber a alguien cuan mal te sentías, que yo lo recibí! Tú alma, tu espíritu, están rogando por libertad, Elizabeth. Eres prisionera de ti misma y eso te está consumiendo. Y lo sabes, si, lo sabes intentas ignorarlo, pero no puedes del todo."

"Bonnie, no quiero seguir hablando." Elizabeth dice secandose las lágrimas antes de mirar por la ventanilla, dándole la espalda a Bonnie.

"Quiero ayudarte." Bonnie dice en voz baja.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Elizabeth pregunta molesta. "¡Soy un vampiro tambien! ¡Deberías odiarme, Bonnie!"

"Pero no lo hago. Eres buena. ¿Y quieres saber cómo lo sé?" Bonnie pregunta aun con Elizabeth dandole la espalda. "Porque solo una buena persona puede sentir todas las cosas horribles que sientes y seguir arreglándoselas para ayudar a los demás y brindarles una sonrisa en todo momento." Bonnie coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Elizabeth. "Lo que vi, fue malo, sí; pero lo que sentí fue peor que horrible. Fue solo por un segundo, y no puedo imaginar lo que se siente tener que levantarse cada día con esa sensación y seguir adelante."

"Apuesto a que tampoco sabes cómo se siente tener que escucharte hablar en este momento." Elizabeth refunfuña.

"Déjame ayudarte." Bonnie susurra. "Quizás pueda, purificarte o algo limpiar tu alma, alivianar tu pena; cualquier cosa podría ayudarte."

"Bonnie, no quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo; pero no necesito tu maldita lástima." Elizabeth se voltea viendola.

"No es lástima." dice Bonnie con una sonrisa. "Intento ser tu amiga. ¿Me dejarías ser tu amiga, al menos?"

"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" Elizabeth le pregunta ganandose un asentimiento de Bonnie. "Por favor, busca el grimorio para que podamos averiguar que le pasa al collar de Elena. Eso es lo que necesito en estos momentos."

Bonnie susurra unas palabras en aquel idioma que le era familiar a Elizabeth, y de pronto de oye un golpe en el asiento trasero. Se voltea encontrandose con el grimorio reposando sobre el terciopelo del asiento del auto. "Impresionante." Dice mirando a Bonnie que sonreía.

"Si no quieres hablar, está bien; lo entiendo. Debe ser difícil." Bonnie dice seria. "Pero recuerda que no estás sola. Y no lo digo por mí. Tienes muchas personas que se preocupan por ti y que te quieren. No le des la espalda a eso ¿vale?"

Elizabeth mira a Bonnie y en sus ojos puede encontrar un respaldo, una amistad. "Gracias, Bonnie." susurra, con un hilo de voz. "Por todo."

"De nada." Bonnie dice tras devolverle una sonrisa a Elizabeth colocandose nuevamente el cinturón. Arranca el auto, y transcurren el camino en total silencio.

Durante todo el camino Elizabeth había estado pensando en las palabras de Bonnie. ¿Acaso había estado tan desesperada por encontrar a alguien que la comprendiera que había sido capaz de incluso mostrarle imágenes de las noches de perros que había pasado en los hoteles, cuando pensaba en Damon? Aparentemente, si. Bonnie tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero también había algo en lo que no había estado totalmente de acuerdo. No intentaba negar lo que sentía, en lo absoluto. Ella era una luchadora, quien se había visto afectada por diversas situaciones que poco a poco se habían encargado de llevarla a donde hoy se encontraba, y lo único que intentaba, día a día, desde hacía más de 9 novecientos años, era impedirse a si misma sucumbir, ante la gran oscuridad que en fases, había llegado a su vida, y que hoy por hoy, parecía pelear más que nunca para quedarse.


	35. Chapter 35

La mansión de los Lockwood se encontraba atestada de personas; lo cual para Elizabeth era un tanto intimidante, pues no iba a aun lugar con tantas personas en Mystic Falls, desde 1854, por supuesto que era intimidante, incluso para un híbridos.

Y el hecho de que todas y cada una de las personas con las que se cruzaba mientras caminaba con Bonnie, la miraban como si fuera un fenómeno de circo, no ayudaba ni siquiera un poco.

Bonnie y Elizabeth habían vagamente intercambiado alguna palabra desde que habían emprendido el camino. De hecho, había pasado todo el viaje intentando contenerse y preparándose mentalmente para la situación que ahora vivía, obviamente, había sido una pérdida de tiempo. El hecho de tener varios ojos, vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, incluyendo los de Bonnie, la hacía sentir bajo presión y estresada; como si ya no se sintiera lo suficientemente mal.

De pronto en el medio de aquella presión, no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, cuando la pequeña Bonnie, de puntillas, intentaba mirar por encima de la gente en busca de Caroline y Elena.

"¡No te rías!" exclama Bonnie, pero inclusive ella se reía.

"Están por allá, Bonnie." Elizabeth le dice entre risas, mientras señalaba unos bancos, situados sobre una pequeña colina, bastante apartados de la fiesta.

"¿Dónde?" Bonnie pregunta.

"Sígueme." Dice Elizabeth, mientras Bonnie resoplaba riendo. "O perderemos toda la tarde mientras intentas observarlas."

"Ja, Ja. Que graciosa." dice Bonnie con voz monótona, mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de Elisebet.

Ambas rien y en silencio, caminan hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Caroline y Elena. Una vez hubieron llegado, Bonnie se sentó al lado de Caroline y Elizabeth se sento al lado de Bonnie; mientras está sacaba el grimorio de su bolso.

"¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?" Pregunta Caroline, con una mueca.

"Nos distrajimos hablando." le contesta Bonnie, cortándola en seco. "Pero, lo importante es que tengo el grimorio, y creo haber visto un hechizo de identificación que podría ayudarme a averiguar que clase de magia afecto el collar."

Bonnie extiende la mano en dirección a Elena, y esta inmediatamente coloca el collar en manos de la morena. "Tardará un poco así que ustedes dos." Dice Bonnie refiriéndose a Elizabeth y a Caroline. "Avisen si alguien se acerca demasiado ¿Vale?"

"Seguro. Ahora concéntrate en el hechizo." dice Elizabeth con una sonrisa apremiante.

"¿Es extraño, cierto?" le pregunta Elena a Elizabeth.

"Si, un poco." le dice ella encogiéndose de hombros. "No estoy acostumbrada a acaparar miradas. Siempre estuve huyendo y jamas pude hacer vida social." ella mira alrededor buscando a alguien. "¿Dónde está Damon? ¿Ya llegó?"

"Si, debe estar por ahí." contesta Elena.

"Entonces. ¿No estás como intercambiando Salvatores, o si?" Elizabeth pregunta ganandose una mirada de Elena.

"¿Discúlpame?" Pregunta Elena.

"Solo digo que no quiero que reflejes tu perdida de Stefan en Damon." Elizabeth dice sin detenerse. "No es bueno que juegues con los sentimientos de nadie."

"¿Qué?" murmura Elena enojada.

"Caroline..." llamo Bonnie.

"Concéntrate." Caroline dice señalando el collar que Bonnie tenia sobre las piernas. Entonces volteo a ver a Elizabeth y a Elena a intervalos. "Como su amiga, que se preocupa por ustedes en serio, ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes tres?"

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza mientras se arreglaba el vestido. "Iré a ver donde están los demás." Entonces tras darle una mala mirada a Caroline, y ni siquiera esforzarse por ver a Elena, le dice a Bonnie. "Avísame si necesitas mi ayuda."

Con eso Elizabeth se aleja dando pisotones, colina abajo. Apostaría tres de sus dedos, a que en todo el mundo no existía alguien más indiscreto, inoportuno e impertinente que Caroline; y no estaba bromeando. De todos los millones de temas que podrían haber discutido, Caroline escogió el menos indicado el que la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. La única cosa de la cual no deseaba hablar, esa era la que ella había traído a exhibición. Había conseguido sacudirse a Bonnie, convencerla de que la dejará en paz, porque ella era calma y comprensiva, pero ¿Caroline? No tenía la paciencia ni las ganas, para intentar lidiar con Caroline en aquel momento; al menos, no sin pensar que arrancarle el corazón, era la mejor solución.

Estaba tan enfadada, que comenzaba a ver a todas las personas alrededor, como pequeños roedores, cuyo único propósito de vida, era servir de alimento a las serpientes y ella era la serpiente más cercana.

Elizabeth sigue caminando sin saber hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que se ve obligada a detenerse, en donde un hermoso lago, se extendía frente a ella. Agua. Eso la ayudaría. Se concentra en la relajante agua, y en los gráciles y pulcros movimientos, que la brisa, fresca y purificante, la obligaba a efectuar. Despacio, sin prisa, acoplándose a la perfección. Era simplemente hermoso.

Y los sonidos, los hermosos sonidos de la naturaleza. El crujir de las ramas de los árboles, la susurrar de las hojas cuando chocaban unas con otras, el cantar de los pájaros escondidos en donde las miradas indiscretas no fueran capaces de alcanzarlos. Era como un pequeño pedazo de cielo. Elizabeth cierra los ojos, mientras respiraba colocando toda su energía en su sentido auditivo. Unos minutos después, estaba tan relajada, que unas imágenes acudieron a su mente.

Estaba de pie frente a un lago, y llevaba puesto un vestido antiguo, vaporoso y de color lila, bastante sencillo pero espectacular, que realzaba la forma de su cuerpo; y el cabello lo llevaba en una larga trenza, sobre su hombro. Pero no era el lago de los Lockwood; era millares de veces más hermoso. Estaba rodeada de cientos de rosales, y un poco más allá había montañas y bosques, como en los cuentos de hadas. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales amaba el poder de la imaginación. No puede evitar sonreir al sentir que la paz la envolvia. Una voz detras de ella la saca de su imaginación.

"Sonríe." dice la voz de Damon. "O la gente dirá que la chica Saltzman es una antipática."

Elizabeth abre los ojos antes de voltearse mirando a Damon.

"Tal vez lo sea." Elizabeth responde en tono seco.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Damon pregunta al verla molesta.

"Nada." Responde Elizabeth de nuevo con sequedad.

"Ok." Damon hace una pausa. "Ahora con honestidad, ¿Qué tienes?"

"No lo sé." Elizabeth le contesta con honestidad. "Creo que estoy molesta."

"Si, eso es obvio." Damon bufa. "Todo el que te haya visto caminar como alma que lleva el diablo hasta aquí, pudo notarlo."

"Es solo que no ha sido una fácil mezclarme con la gente es todo." Elizabeth se excusa.

"Si." Damon afirma antes de entrecerrar los ojos. "Y estas mintiendo, otra vez. Sé que la estas pasando difícil, pero eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Qué hizo que vinieras aquí, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho?"

"¡Ok, bien!" exclama Elizabeth, exasperada. "Fue algo que Caroline dijo"

Damon frunce el ceño. "¿Y estas dejando que algo que Caroline, la porrista rubia dijo, te afecte?"

"Tienes razon. No tiene importancia." Elizabeth dice.

En ese momento alguien llama a Damon. "¿Damon?"

Elizabeth ve a la madre de Caroline asomandose desde detrás de un matorral, para después acercarse incómodamente.

"¿Si, Liz?" Pregunta Damon mientras se volvía.

"Lo siento, si interrumpo pero..."

"No se preocupe Señora Forbes, estabamos hablando de cosas sin importancia." Elizabeth dice adelantandose tendiendo su mano. "Soy Elizabeth Saltzman, para lo que me necesite. Pero creo que ya nos vimos antes. Y Damon debe haberle hablado de mi."

La Sheriff sonrie, mientras tomaba la mano de Elizabeth sacudíendola en un amistoso saludo. "Claro que si aquella vez en la pequeña celebracion. Damon me dijo que eres sobrina de Alaric, no creí que el tuviera hermanos."

"Tú sabes toda la historia, Liz, así que dime. ¿Para que me buscabas?" pregunta Damon mientras se acercaba

"Carol acaba de llamar al consejo para la reunión." Liz le informa.

"Estaré ahí en un minuto." asiete Damon.

"No te tardes." Liz le recuerda antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Un placer conocerte." entonces se da media vuelta desapareciendo por donde había llegado.

Damon se voltea hacia Elizabeth.

"Esta será la reunión más inútil de todas, puedo sentirlo." Damon bufa molesto mientras caminaban de regreso.

"Pero tienes que ir, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que eras importante?" Elizabeth bromea ganandose que el sonriera. "Tienes que cumplir tu trabajo."

"Cierto." Damon asiente. "Entonces, ¿Salgo de la reunión, te busco y nos vamos?"

"¿Qué hay de los otros?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Elena y Jeremy van con Ric. Caroline y Bonnie, tienen sus autos." Dice el cuando se detienen frente a la gran mansión. "Solo somos tú y yo."

"Ok, entonces trataré de quedarme cerca." Elizabeth asiente. "Ahora ve. Mientras más rápido termines, mas rápido podremos irnos."

"Te veo después." Damon sonrie antes de entrar en la mansión.

Elizabeth se aleja lentamente comenzando a caminar por los terrenos de la mansión. Los alrededores habían cambiado drásticamente desde 1861, a pesar de que la estructura seguía siendo la misma.

Unas horas después, ya comenzaba a anochecer; y mientras esperaba a Damon, no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer, que socializar con las diversas personas que se acercaban a preguntar su nombre. Cuando la noche había caído en su totalidad, ve a Alaric y a Elena salir de la casa, sin esperar se dirige hacia ellos.

"Por favor dime que llegó la hora de irnos." decía Ric, que parecía no disfrutar nada de aquella fiesta.

"Pasa de la hora." le contesta Elena, mientras bajaban unas escaleras. "¿Dónde están Damon y Elizabeth?"

"Yo estoy aquí y Damon esta con el consejo." Elizabeth dice, una vez se encontro al lado de Alaric.

"La reunión del consejo terminó hace minutos." informa Ric, mientras caminában en dirección a los autos.

Justo entonces, como si alguien hubiera agitado una varita y lo hubiera hecho aparecer, Damon sale casi corriendo de la casa. "¡Esperen, esperen! ¡Houston!" llama dirigiendose a Alaric. "Tenemos un problema."

"¿Dónde estabas?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Lidiando con Bill Forbes." Damon dice ganandose que lo miraran con el ceño fruncido. "Aparentemente es inmune a la compulsión."

"¿Cómo?" Elizabeth pregunta, tras bufar incrédulamente.

"No tengo idea. Amenazó con exponerme. Y no me hagas hablar de la ironía de eso." le dice a Ric, quien lo miraba de reojo.

"¿Qué quiere?" pregunta Ric.

"Controlar el consejo." Damon contesta. "Dice que está comprometido."

"¡Lo está!" exclama Alaric molesto.

"Quiere poner verbena en el suministro de agua de la ciudad." dice Damon, como si fuera la tontería más grande del mundo.

"Quizás no sea una mala idea." dice Elena ganandose una mirada incredula de Elizabeth. "Me refiero a que te ayudaría a mantenerte controlado, ahora que Stefan no está para..."

"¡¿Para qué?!" la interrumpe Damon, molesto. "¿Para mantenerme al margen? ¿Para hacer que me comporte? Yo no necesito eso." Hace una pausa antes de negar con la cabeza. "Debí haberlo matado esta mañana."

"Es el papá de Caroline, Damon." le dice Elena, horrorizada.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? Es el padre de tu amiga, Damon." Elizabeth dice mirandolo a manera de reproche.

"Si, y cuando lo mate, tendrá un padre más que cualquiera de nosotros tres." Damon intenta avanzar hacia la casa pero Alaric lo detiene poniendo una mano en su pecho.

"¡Oh, vamos, Damon!" se queja Alaric.

"Haz estado acabando con mi espontaneidad repetidamente, Ric. Hazte a un lado." la amenaza no pudo estar más presente en la voz de Damon.

"Si no lo creo." terció Ric.

Entonces una sonrisa fugaz cruza el rostro de Damon, tras mirar la mano de Ric en su pecho y el anillo de inmortalidad en este. Inmediatamente Elizabeth supo lo que pensaba hacer. "Damon no..."

"Tu funeral temporal." Dice Damon rompiendole el cuello a Alaric dejandolo caer al suelo muerto.

"¡Damon, NO!" grita Elena, mientras se agachaba y tomaba la cabeza de Ric en sus manos. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Damon mira a Elena, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa.

"Eso era innecesario, Damon." Elizabeth le dice, intentando calmarlo, mientras caminaba a su paso.

"Si, lo era."

"¡No vas a matar al padre de Caroline!" exclama Elizabeth deteniendolo, justo frente a la entrada.

"Intenta detenerme." Dice el zafandose de Elizabeth cruzando el umbral.

Elizabeth intenta entrar para seguirlo, pero no puede. Había una pared invisible que no se lo permitía porque no había sido invitada a pasar.

"No me tomará más de un minuto." Damon sonrió antes de alejarse, caminando con una elegancia y presencia que Elizabeth conocía a la perfección. Estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba frustrada, no entendia porque no podia pasar. Mason la habia invitado aquella vez. Seguro habian cambiado la escritura de la casa dejando a alguien mas como dueño. Ella mira alrededor, antes de halar del brazo a un chico que iba pasando a su lado. Lo mira a los ojos. "Tú, corre y busca a la Señora Lockwood. Dile que es una emergencia." dice utilizando la compulsión, el chico automáticamente corre hacia el interior de la casa desapareciendo.

Las piernas de Elizabeth estaban temblando por el desespero. No podía dejar que Damon matará a Bill Forbes; no podía dejar que le hiciera ese daño a Caroline ni a él mismo. Se voltea corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Elena con Alaric, ella seguía en el suelo inútilmente intentando despertarlo.

"¡Elena esta muerto! ¿Ok?" Elizabeth le dice, exasperada por su estado de neación. "No despertará ahora por mucho que se lo pidas."

Elena la mira dolida, Elizabeth simplemente le da la espalda llamando a unos chicos con los que había hablado hacia un rato. Rápidamente se acercan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, probablemente pensando que los invitaría a salir o algo. Que ilusos. "Ayúdenla a llevarlo al auto, luego desaparezcan y olviden todo." susurra usando la compulsión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Elena mira a Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido, mientras los chicos levantaban el cuerpo inerte de Alaric y lo alzaban sobre sus hombros.

"Te estoy ayudando." Elizabeth le contesta a secas. "Ahora, llama a Caroline y ponla al día."

Elena con manos temblorosas saca su teléfono de la cartera. ""Pero, ¿Por qué no detienes a Damon tú?"

"Esto no es conmigo, Elena. Si hay alguien que tiene que detener a Damon esa es Caroline." Elizabeth se da la vuelta al ver a la señora Lockwood en la entrada de la mansión. Mira a Elena brevemente. "Asegúrate de que dejen a Ric en el auto y de avisarle a Caroline. Yo veré que puedo hacer por aquí."

En menos de un minuto Elizabeth llega al lugar en donde se encontraba la señora Lockwood y el chico al que había hipnotizado. "¡Señora Lockwood!"

"¿Hola?" Carol frunce el ceño al no saber quien era Elizabeth. "¿Qué ocurre"

"Soy Elizabeth, sobrina de Alaric." dice Elizabeth, sin rodeos. "Necesito que me invite a entrar, es una emergencia. Por favor."

"¿Quién? ¡Oh!" asiente entonces, como si acabara de recordar algo. "¿Por qué quieres entrar en mi casa? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Señora Lockwood, no puedo explicárselo ahora mismo, no hay tiempo." Elizabeth gime mientras se debatía en el umbral de la puerta. "Necesito que me invite."

"No lo sé." dice, mientras negaba la cabeza confundida.

"¡Soy amiga de su hijo Tyler!" chilla Elizabeth, mientras miraba desesperada al interior de la casa en busca de una señal de Caroline o Damon. "Lo ayudé una vez. Puede confiar en mí, por favor se lo suplico. Es la vida de alguien lo que está en peligro si no me deja entrar. Por favor."

La señora Lockwood parece luchar internamente consigo misma, como si no supiera que hacer. "Ok, bien. Puedes entrar."

"Gracias." Elizabeth dice una vez estuvo dentro de la casa. Rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo, toma al chico del brazo, usando la compulsión una vez más, mirandolo a los ojos. "Olvida esto." el chico asiente y acto seguido Elizabeth se dispone a caminar cuando la señora Lockwood hace ademán de seguirla. "No, no, no. No puede venir conmigo."

"¿Me pides urgentemente que te deje entrar en mi casa porque la vida de alguien corre peligro y pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados?" Carol pregunta, un tanto histérica.

"Si." Elizabeth asiente haciendo un mohín. Entonces agarra a Carol del brazo, llevandola hasta las escaleras principales.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta, intentando mantener la compostura, frente a las pocas personas que se encontraban alrededor.

"¡Buenas noches a todos!" Elizabeth grita atrayendo la atención de todos en el patio. La señora Lockwood automáticamente se irguió sonriendo. "La Alcaldesa Lockwood, está aquí para contestar algunas preguntas que tengan sobre los servicios públicos de nuestro hogar, Mystic Falls. Así que, adelante, aclaren sus ideas y desde la alcaldía se hará todo lo posible para resolver los problemas que los puedan estar afectando."

La señora Lockwood, incómoda, no le quedo más que asentir y sonreír, mientras la gente en pequeños grupos comenzaba a acercársele.

"Lo lamento." Elizabeth le susurra, mientras lentamente se alejaba. "Pero sé que es la única manera de que no me persiga."

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" inquirió en un susurró, mientras intentaba no perder la sonrisa.

"Estoy protegiendo su vida." Elizabeth responde antes de darse la vuelta entrando a la gran mansiona velocidad humana. Se detiene en el comedor antes de cerrar los ojos concentrandos en encontrar la voz de Damon, no le tomó demasiado tiempo localizarla.

"...casi olvido lo bien que sabe la sangre cuando esta fresca."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matar a todo el que descubra tu secreto?" pregunta el que debía ser Bill, cuando Elizabeth se dirigia al estudio de donde provenían las voces.

"No, no voy a matarte Bill. Solo voy a encontrar placer en pequeños y perfectos momentos como este."

Justo cuando Elizabeth entro en el estudio, Damon mordió el cuello de Bill Forbes, quien se encontraba arrodillado y débil en el suelo, y comenzó a succionar. Cuando se percató de su presencia se detuvo mirandola de arriba abajo.

"¿Quién te invito a entrar?" pregunta molesto.

"Yo me las arreglé, siempre lo hago." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Ahora que? ¿Intentarás detenerme y terminaremos peleando?" pregunta Damon con una sonrisa torcida; al tiempo que Bill se volteaba a mirar a Elizabeth con rostro confundido.

"No, para nada. Adelante, continua. Solo vine a recrearme." Elizabeth dice pero Damon la miraba con desconfianza. "¡Vamos, muérdelo, mátalo! ¡Diviértete!" Ella lo anima. En respuesta, Damon sonrie volviendo a morder al hombre. "Pero ten cuidado." Damon mira a Elizabeth de reojo, sin separar sus labios de la sangrante herida. "Porque te van a patear el trasero en tres, dos, uno."

Caroline entra corriendo a velocidad vampírica en la estancia y agresivamente arroja a Damon hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, estrellándolo contra la pared; luego se abalanza sobre él lanzandolo contra una ventana, provocando que esta se hiciera añicos.

Caroline rápidamente corre hacia su padre ayudandolo a levantarse. "¡Papi! ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." contesta Bill, pero mareado.

"Es una gran herida, bastante sangrado." observa Elizabeth ganandose la atención de Caroline. "Sangre, ahora."

Caroline automáticamente lleva su muñeca a su boca mordiendola, enseguida unas pequeñas gotas de sangre brotan de su piel.

"Bebe." entonces acerca su muñeca a la boca de su padre. "Te sanará."

"Dije que estoy bien." niega el hombre, volviendo el rostro, para alejar la sangre de Caroline de él.

"Madura." se queja Caroline, obligando a su padre a beber su sangre, al mismo tiempo que Damon se levantaba del suelo, despeinado y con la camisa un poco rota.

"Déjame enseñarle a este imbécil una lección de vida." dice mientras se acercaba.

"Tú solo vete de aquí." le dice Caroline, sin siquiera verlo.

"¡¿O sino qué?!" Damon pregunta a manera de amenaza.

"¡Uh, oh!" Elizabeth exclama, cuando Caroline se voltea a ver a Damon, enfadada. "Si yo fuera tu lo..."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Caroline le da un puñetazo en la barbilla a Damon, provocando que este cayera al suelo una vez más.

"...golpearía." finaliza Elizabeth. "Cuidado, Caroline." advierte, cuando Damon se levanta y se abalanza sobre ella, lanzándola contra el escritorio. Y mientras todas las cosas caían al suelo y se rompían, Damon se posiciona sobre ella, mientras la estrangulaba.

Justo entonces, Elena entra corriendo en la estancia, y al ver la escena, lo primero que hace es mirar molesta a Elizabeth. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué no los detienes?!"

"Elena, no te tengo tiempo, ahora mismo. Estoy dirigiendo una pelea." Elizabeth dice molesta al mismo tiempo que Damon gruñía.

"Soy más fuerte que tu, niñita."

Caroline, sujeta la mano de Damon que la ahorcaba.

"De hecho yo soy más fuerte que ambos. Pero, lo que sea a quien le importa." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera bromear?" Vuelve a gritar Elena, mientras Elizabeth la ignoraba a tiempo completo.

"Bueno..." ruge Caroline. "¡Yo estoy más enfadada!"

Caroline, tuerce el brazo de Damon, en un ángulo no tan bonito; este gruñe, mientras Caroline sujeta la cara de Damon dandole una cabezada, quitándoselo de encima. Y por último, lo levanta por la camisa volviendolo a lanzar contra la pared. Luego levanta a su papá y a velocidad vampírica, abandonaba corriendo la estancia, no sin antes chocar los cinco al pasar por el lado de Elizabeth.

Ella rie al tiempo que Damon, esparramado contra la pared intentaba levantarse, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre discurría por el borde de su labio pero no era la sangre de Bill, sino la suya; porque Caroline le había partido la boca literalmente.

"Que pena." se lamenta Damon, una vez se hubo levantado. "Me encanta una buena pelea con chicas."

"Bueno, te adverti que te patearían el trasero, ¿cierto?" Elizabeth se burla.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" Elena grita hecha una furia. "No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Damon. No en este pueblo. No cerca de mí."

"¿Por qué no? No es nada que no haya hecho antes." Damon dice enojado, antes de acercarse a Elena. "¿Por qué de repente es tan importante para todos que me comporte?"

"¡Porque no quiero que otras personas te vean como lo que eres!" grita Elena.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un monstruo?!" grita Damon en esta oportunidad. "¡Lamento decepcionarte, Elena! ¡Pero la última vez que revise, todavía era un vampiro!"

"¡Creo que desearía que no tuvieras que actuar como uno!" grita Elena sonado más enfadada que nunca.

"¡NO soy Stefan!" le grita Damon a Elena en las narices, esta retrocede un poco. "¡¿Qué tal si dejas de intentar convertirme en él?!" la fulmina con la mirada y a grandes zancadas se aleja, pero se detiene en la puerta, mirando a Elizabeth. "Te espero en el auto."

Elizabeth simplemente asiente y tras eso, Damon desaparece. Acto seguido, Elena se voltea bruscamente mirandola.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo puede esto parecerte divertido? ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué estas actuando así?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Elizabeth molesta y con una sonrisa incrédula. "Veamos Elena. ¿Cómo estoy actuando?"

"¡Usaste la compulsión con dos chicos! ¡Dejaste que Damon matará a Ric, y que mordiera al papá de Caroline!" Elena dice frunciendo el ceño. "Te paraste a observar y no hiciste ¡nada!"

"Espera, espera, espera." Elizabeth la detiene acercandose hasta que estuvo apenas unos centimetros de distancia. "¿Dejé? ¿Acaso me estas culpando?"

"¡No!" Elena se queja. "¡Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que podrías haber controlado a Damon, y no lo hiciste! ¡Lo dejas herir a las personas!"

"Mira, Elena vamos a dejar algunas cosas claras." Elizabeth dice ya fastidiada. "Primero que nada, use la compulsión para ayudarte a ti y a Alaric, así que cierra la boca y no seas malagradecida. Segundo, no soy la mamá de Damon. Y tercero, él es lo suficientemente grande para saber que está bien, que no, y para tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que tener a alguien a su lado que le diga cómo comportarse."

"¡Ese es el problema con Damon!" exclama Elena. "¡Que si necesita que alguien le diga cómo comportarse!"

"¡No, Elena!" Elizabeth dice alzando la voz. "¡No! ¡Tú quieres controlarlo! ¡Convertirlo en algo que no es!"

"¡Todo lo que intento es convertirlo en alguien mejor!" grita Elena. "Lo cual, ¡A ti parece no importarte!"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo pretendes convertirlo en alguien mejor? ¿Únicamente diciéndole no hagas esto, o esto otro?" Elizabeth pregunta mirando incrédula a Elena que parecía dolida. "¡No puedes convertir a las personas en lo que tú quieres que sean! Incluso si es por el bien de las mismas personas. Créeme, nadie aprende por cabeza ajena. Las personas tienen que joder las cosas, ¡y después resolverlas por si mismos! Así es la vida."

"¿Entonces mientras esperamos que Damon escarmiente por sí solo, dejamos que lastime a medio pueblo?" Elena pregunta con ironia. "¡No, Elizabeth! ¡No podemos permitírselo!"

"¿Sabes algo?" Elizabeth mira a Elena de arriba abajo. "Estas haciendo sonar a Damon como la peor persona del mundo y lo que Damon acaba de hacer es tu culpa."

"¿Qué?" Elena pregunta sorprendida.

"Si, porque lo estas presionando." Elizabeth mira a Elena por un segundo con desprecio. "Tú problema, es que estas confundiendo a Damon con Stefan. Damon no es Stefan. Presionas a Stefan, y él retrocede y se acopla. Presionas a Damon, y todo se va al infierno. No puedes presionarlo, Elena. Damon necesita ser libre, tener su propio espacio. Si lo presionas, se sentirá acorralado y buscará libertad como mejor sabe hacerlo arruinando las cosas y haciendo estupideces. Así que, si necesitas dejar de intentar convertirlo en Stefan. Y si quieres seguir intentándolo al menos trata de conocerlo un poco mejor." entonces se da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a Elena de pie con la boca abierta en medio del estudio. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral, se detiene. "Me llevaré a Ric con nosotros. Intenta llegar a tu casa sin que te maten." Le lanza las llaves a Elena del auto de Alaric antes de darse media vuelta y salir.

Cuando pasa por el patio, aun había algunas personas haciéndole preguntas a Carol Lockwood, por lo cual no puede evitar sonreír, mientras caminaba hacia Damon, que se encontraba sentado sobre la carrocería del auto esperándola. "Iré a buscar a Ric."

"Ya está aquí." sonrie Damon con autosuficiencia.

"Ah, bueno en ese caso... Vamonos." Elizabeth sonrie tambien.

Sin perder más tiempo, Damon y ella suben al auto, y un segundo después ya íban camino a la casa. Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante el trayecto.


	36. Chapter 36

Damon sirve una copa en la sala antes de caminar hacia el cuerpo de Ric en el suelo. Suavemente le da una patada. "Despierta." Alaric gime y jadea, volviendo a la vida. "Te tomó un poco más de lo habitual, ¿eh? Posible que desee obtener ese anillo desprotegido. Espero que no va mal."

"Me mataste." dice Alaric con rabia.

"Me hiciste enojar." Damon dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¡Me mataste!" Alaric grita.

"Ric, sin resentimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaba en un poco de una lágrima. Todo el mundo estaba tratando de decirme cómo comportarme."

"Bueno, tal vez finalmente se dieron cuenta que eres un idiota." Escupe Alaric antes de levantarse y salir de la casa.

"Eso no salio bien eh?" Elizabeth dice apareciendo en el umbral de la sala.

"No no lo hizo." Damon dice, antes de cambiar de tema. "¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo abandonar el estudio?"

"Estaba hablando con Elena." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"Curiosidad." Damon contesta, mientras se servía otro trago. "¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre ti." Elizabeth le contesta, sin cohibiciones.

"¿En serio?" Damon pregunta interesado ahora. "¿Y que le dijiste?"

"Le dije que necesitaba dejarte en paz." Elizabeth se encoge de hombros. "Que dejará de presionarte."

"Tengo una pregunta." Damon dice mirando el vaso en su mano. "¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando mordí a Bill?"

"No tenia porque." Elizabeth le contesta con simplicidad. "Además, Caroline estaba en camino."

"Si, pero tampoco la detuviste a ella, cuando me pateó el trasero."

"Te lo merecías." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros otra vez.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo." Damon dice con frustración. "Me dejaste hacer lo que quería, pero después dejaste que me golpearan y lo disfrutaste. Por favor, explícame. Crei que estabamos en plan pacifico."

"¿Tengo que explicarme?" Elizabeth responde riendo. "¿Por qué, Damon?"

"Obviamente no querías que matará a Bill, intentaste detenerme pero después, me dejaste morderlo ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no me detuviste? ¿Por qué no intentaste detenerme?"

Elizabeth sonrie negando con la cabeza. "Te estás acostumbrando demasiado a Elena y su obsesión por querer cambiarte, Damon. Yo no soy Elena."

"¿Por qué me dejaste herir a Bill?" insiste Damon.

"¡Porque estaba segura de que no lo matarías!" Elizabeth dice un tanto exasperada por su insistencia. "El poco tiempo que nos conocemos, se que eres bueno debajo de esa capa de "no me importa un carajo lo que le pase a la gente". Bill es el padre de Caroline, y tú, por mucho que estuvieras molesto no ibas a hacerle eso a ella. Eso es todo. Y porque estoy bien con quien eres." las facciones de Damon se ablandan. "No soy como ella, no quiero que cambies. Eres bueno siendo quien eres y como eres. Claro que quiero ayudarte a ser mejor persona asi como Stefan hizo conmigo, no obligarte a ser alguien que no eres; solo una mejor versión de ti mismo."

"Suerte con eso." Damon dice fingiendo que lo que Elizabeth habia dicho no lo habia afectado.

Elizabeth solo sonrie sabiendo la actitud de Damon. Aunque habian pasado siglos, aun podia ver actitudes del Damon humano. Y eso la alegraba.

* * *

Al dia siguiente hay un golpe en la puerta. Damon abre la puerta trasera antes de rodar los ojos cuando ve a Katherine de pie en la puerta. "Maravilloso. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Soy sólo una chica en busca de un socio en el crimen. Siento como salir a la carretera? Obtener la mierda de esquivar?"

En ese momento Elizabeth aparece bajando las escaleras deteniendose a medio camino mirando a Katherine. "Katherine."

"Elizabeth." Katherine la mira de arriba abajo. "Crei que Klaus ya te habia atrapado."

Elizabeth aprieta los dientes con rabia. Pero se contiene antes de sonreir con hipocresia. "Eso te hubiera alegrado no? Pues no podemos tener siempre lo que deseamos."

Katherine hace una mueca antes de ver a Damon que solo habia estado mirando de una mujer a la otra. "Como sea, tenemos planes, recuerdas Damon?"

"¿Qué planes?" Elizabeth frunce el ceño mirando a Damon.

"Vamos en un viaje por carretera." Damon admite después de un tiempo. "¿Quieres venir?"

"Un viaje por carretera?" Elizabeth pide confusa terminando de bajar las escaleras.

"Sincronización impecable. Me dijeron que necesito para tomar el ritmo." Damon dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Es eso un sí? Voy a conducir." Dice Katherine contenta solo mirando a Damon.

"¿Por qué no?" Damon se encoge de hombros. "Las paredes están empezando a acercarse por aquí. Verdad Elizabeth?" pregunta antes de ver a Katherine de nuevo. "¿Dónde vamos?"

"Lejos de aquí. Eso es todo lo que voy a dar por ahora. Pero créeme es bueno." Katherine sonríe, sosteniendo el collar de Elena. "De todos modos, vamos. Es un largo viaje." Ella comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de voltearse. "Hay un problema, sin embargo. Ella no va a venir." dice asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Elizabeth.

"¿Por qué no?" Damon pregunta.

"No quiero que venga." Katherine responde secamente.

"Que casualidad." Elizabeth dice. "Yo tampoco quiero ir, y menos contigo."

"Espera." Damon llama la atención de Elizabeth. "No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Vas a venir conmigo. Dijimos que ibamos hacer todo en equipo recuerdas?"

"Tecnicamente eso lo dijiste tu." Elizabeth dice mientras Damon la empujaba practicamente hacia la puerta.

"Eso no importa." Damon dice molesto. "El caso es que vendras conmigo." El se detiene mirando a Katherine que mira renuente a Elizabeth antes de rendirse.

"Bien. Que venga con nosotros." dice ella fingiendo alegria.

* * *

Estan en un auto en el camino a Dios sabia dónde con Katherine. Elizabeth suspira inclinandose en el asiento de atras, mirando por la ventana. Ellos habian estado conduciendo durante horas y estába cansada de ver nada más que verde.

"¿Tienen hambre?" Katherine pide en el asiento de copiloto. "Vamos a parar por un bocado. Detener un camión. O un camionero."

"Oh, deja de ser linda." Damon pone los ojos, con tono molesto.

"Imposible." Katherine dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Muy posible." Elizabeth añade, mirando a Katherine el tiempo suficiente para enviarle un aspecto desagradable.

"Hemos estado conduciendo sin rumbo durante horas. A dónde vamos?" Damon le pregunta a Katherine, perdiendo la paciencia con su pequeña misión.

"La verdad es que no vamos a ninguna parte con exactitud. Simplemente, lo más lejos de Mystic Falls como sea posible para que la diversión real pueda comenzar." Katherine dice ganandose una mirada de Damon y Elizabeth. "Y por verdadera diversión, significa el plan horrible con un poco de potencial, pero que todavía puede llegar a que todos mureran."

"No te preocupes. Mystic Falls y yo estamos en un descanso." Damon dice tratando de no pensar en las últimas cosas que hizo antes de irse.

"Tu y Mystic Falls, o tu y Elena?" Katherine pregunta tocando el tema.

"Digamos que Elena y yo estamos teniendo una pequeña diferencia de opinión sobre cómo debo comportarme." Damon dice sin parpadear.

"Déjame adivinar. Elena quiere que seas el héroe, y no te gusta jugar a fingir." Katherine concluye.

"Algo como eso." Responde Damon en breve.

"Su pérdida." Katherine se burla y antes de que Damon pudiera reaccionar, ella se sube encima de el apretando los labios a los de ella.

Elizabeth que estaba viendo todo apreta los puños con fuerza, pero antes de que hiciera o dijera algo, Damon reacciona apartando rapidamente a Katherine.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Katherine pregunta molesta.

"Pensé que lo probaría. La verdad es que ya no lo haces por mí." Damon dice rotundamente a medida que continuaban el viaje en silencio.

"Ustedes dos me disgustan." Katherine dice enjada, arrugando la nariz.

"Vivo para molestarle, Katherine." Elizabeth dice volviendo a mirar por la ventana perdiendo la manera que Damon se le quedaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Después de dos horas más de conducción sin fin, Damon se detiene de repente en una pequeña parada triste que ni siquiera tenia una estación de gasolina, justo algunas mesas de picnic y lo que podia o no ser una caseta de baño. Elizabeth sale al mismo tiempo que Damon. Katherine se baja confundida.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos?" Katherine pregunta caminando alrededor del coche.

"Pensé que podríamos querer estirar las piernas. Tómate un descanso de la tensión sexual. Estoy cansado de conducir. Es el turno de alguna de ustedes." dice Damon levantando las llaves en el aire.

"Está bien, lo haré." Katherine se encoge de hombros, comenzando a caminar hacia él. Ella levanta su mano, esperando a que Damon le diera las llaves. Pero el levanta el brazo lanzando las llaves en el bosque. "¡Oye!"

"Damon, ¿qué diablos?" Elizabeth jadea, volviéndose hacia el bosque. Las llaves aterrizaron en algún lugar profundo en ese bosque probablemente estában perdidas para siempre. ¿Cómo iban a volver? Damon realmente no pensaba a veces.

"No vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que te derrames las tripas." dice Damon, cruzando los brazos.

"Bien." Katherine resopla, sacando el collar de Elena de su bolsillo mostrandoselo a Damon. "¿Reconoces esto? Un pajarito me dijo que Klaus quiere ponerle las manos encima."

"¿Por qué querría Klaus el collar de Elena?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa.

"¿Importa? Él lo quiere y yo lo tengo. Es apalancamiento. Siempre mantente un paso por delante de tu enemigo." Katherine dice secamente.

"Lo tendré en cuenta." dice Elizabeth molesta.

"Pero más importante aún, cuando le robé el collar a Bonnie, descubrí algo más... Algo mejor." Katherine dice con suficiencia.

"Oh, ¿sí? ¿Que es eso?" Damon pregunta, simplemente queriendo que llegara al punto.

"¿Están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para detener a Klaus?" Katherine pregunta mientras caminaba hacia el maletero del coche. "¿No hay vuelta atrás?"

"No voy a volver atrás." Dice Damon antes de mirar a Elizabeth.

Esta rueda los ojos antes de asentir solamente hacia Katherine.

"Bien. Aunque esto no te va a ganar ningún punto en casa Damon." Katherine dice abriendo el maletero.

Elizabeth jadea al ver a un Jeremy inconsciente. "Jeremy." Ella se acerca al chico tocandolo serciorandose de que estuviera bien.

"Jeremy? ¿En serio?" Damon le pregunta a Katherine con el ceño fruncido. Eso no iba a terminar bien para el.


	37. Chapter 37

Damon estaba sentado en un banco junto a Katherine. Mientras Elizabeth estaba al lado de un Jeremy todavía inconsciente.

"Estoy escuchando." Damon dice mirando a Katherine.

Katherine salta de la mesa poniendose delante de Damon. "¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que hay una manera de matar a Klaus? Y no Daga-muertos, pero muertos-muertos?"

"¿Y si te dijera que hay una manera de matar a Klaus? Y no Dagger muerto. Muerto muerto."

"Diría que estabas desesperada y mintiendo. O borracha. O desesperada, mentirosa y borracha." Damon bromea más o menos.

"¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Pearl?" Katherine pregunta, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

"Vivamente." Damon hace una mueca, recordando cómo Pearl había sido hostil, y el incidente cuando ella prácticamente empujó sus ojos en su cerebro. Sus ojos habían dolido durante días.

"Hace siglos, ella me habló de un vampiro que sabía cómo matar a Klaus." Katherine continua, llamando la atención completa de Damon y de Elizabeth que seguia al lado de Jeremy. "Entonces ella no me dijo nada más."

"¿Bueno, por qué no?" Damon le pregunta molesto.

"Porque era su influencia. Sabía que era información valiosa y no me la compartiría." Katherine explica.

Damon suspira antes de levantarse. "Bueno, esto es genial. Pero ella está muerta."

"Por eso nunca lo mencioné. Porque ella solo se lo dijo a otra persona." Katherine continúa.

"¿Quien?" Elizabeth interviene.

"Su hija. Anna." Katherine dice ganandose una mirada molesta de Damon.

"También muerta." dice el cruzando los brazos.

Elizabeth desvia su atencion hacia Jeremy que comenzaba a despertar.

"Lo que nos lleva de regreso a..." Katherine se desvanece como Jeremy despierta.

"Para mí. De vuelta a mí." Dice Jeremy sin aliento.

* * *

Habian pasado veinte minutos desde que Jeremy desperto y Anna no habia aparecido todavía. Damon y Katherine estában sentados en una mesa de picnic, uno al lado del otro. Elizabeth sin embargo caminaba de un lado a girando sobre sí, aburrida de su mente.

Así que, al parecer, en algún momento, mientras Damon habia estado muriendo de una mordedura de hombre lobo fatal, Jeremy Gilbert habia recibido un disparo por Liz Forbes. Bonnie lo regreso de vuelta a la vida porque el anillo Gilbert sólo funcionaba a las entidades sobrenaturales. Ahora, él estába viendo el fantasma de su novia muerta Anna, y si podian contactar con ella, podian averiguar quién era ese vampiro que, supuestamente, podia matar a Klaus.

"Esto no va a funcionar." Jeremy dice mientras estaba sentado en una mesa de picnic a la espera de Anna. Su teléfono vibra, pero Katherine se lo arrebata, leyendo el mensaje. "Creo que a tu novia bruja le preocupa que hayas escapado con tu amante fantasmal."

Damon pone los ojos. "Detente con el drama para adolescentes. Enfocate."

"Dejalo en paz Damon." Elizabeth dice antes de sonreirle a Jeremy levemente. "Esta bien Jeremy centrate."

Jeremy asiente con la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos. Tarda unos pocos minutos, pero finalmente Elizabeth siente un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda, la inclinación de la energía que le hacia saber que alguien más estába presente. No había sentido eso en años. En seguida se tensa mirando a Jeremy con atención.

"No, está bien ayudar." Jeremy dice mierando hacia su derecha. Mientras Katherine y Damon cruzaban miradas. "Están buscando una manera de detener Klaus."

Damon y Katherine se animan pero Elizabeth solo se centra en lo que adivina que era la dirección general de Anna. Ella solía ser capaz de ver a la gente, no sólo sentirlas, aunque tal vez Anna no queria revelarse a nadie.

"Elizabeth si lo es." Jeremy susurra en voz baja mirando a Elizabeth un momento antes de desviarse de nuevo.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Damon pregunta enseguida.

"Bueno, ella no quiere ayudarte." Jeremy sonrie dandoles el mensaje.

Katherine da unos pasos hacia atrás tomando asiento derrotada antes de inclinarse hacia Damon. "¿Mi consejo? Si quieres hacer una tortilla, debes romper algunos huevos."

Damon zumba de acuerdo pero la mano de Elizabeth en su brazo lo detiene. "No te pases demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien." Damon afirma antes de alejarse de ella, caminando hacia Jeremy. "Jeremy, sólo quiero que sepas, no es nada personal." Damon toma la cabeza de Jeremy golpeandola contra la mesa de picnic.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios?" Jeremy exclama adolorido.

"Anna, sé que puedes oírme. Cuéntanos lo que sabes. Cuanto antes mejor para tu pequeño novio aquí." Dice Damon en voz alta.

"Mikael!" Jeremy grita justo antes de que Damon golpeara su cabeza de nuevo.

Elizabeth se paraliza enseguida, sin creer lo que habia dicho Jeremy. ¿Era el nombre del cazador? ¿Era realmente el mismo cazador que ella conocia? O Klaus y Rebeca huyeron de una persona totalmente diferente? Con un movimiento de cabeza, ve como Katherine saltaba de la mesa acercandose rapidamente al lado de Damon.

"Mikael. Es ese su nombre?" Katherine pide.

"¿Quién es Mikael?" Damon le pregunta a Jeremy o Anna.

"¡Hola!" Katherine grita frustrada.

"Es un vampiro y un Cazador, y ustedes serían idiotas para despertarlo." Jeremy frunce el ceño antes de hablar a su derecha. "¿Qué quieres decir con despertarlo?"

"No pueden despertarlo." Elizabeth interviene con voz temblorosa.

"¿Por que no?" Katherine pregunta mirandola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

"No saben quien es el, y lo que es capaz de hacer." Elizabeth dice atropelladamente. "Es inclusive peor que Klaus."

"¿De donde lo conoces?" Damon pregunta dando un paso hacia Elizabeth, pero esta da uno atras.

"Solo, les dire que es un cazador que no descansa hasta matar al ultimo vampiro que se cruza en su camino." dice ella negando con la cabeza.

"Creo que es hora de ir a buscar las llaves." Damon le dice a Katherine. Cuando esta no se mueve el le hace un gesto para que se vaya. Ella rueda los ojos asintiendo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque. Cuando esta se va, Damon voltea de nuevo hacia Elizabeth. "Oye, puedes decirme quien es Mikael."

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza reteniendo las lagrimas que se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos. "Por favor Damon, no lo despierten."

"¿Pero dime porque no?" Damon pide enojandose.

"No quiero hacerlo ¿esta bien?" Elizabeth dice enojada. "No quiero recordar nada sobre el." ella se voltea dandole la espalda a Damon. "Y si quieren arriesgarse a despertarlo adelante. Las consecuencias quedan en sus manos." Con eso desaparece a velocidad vampirica, sin importarle que Damon y Jeremy la llamaban.

* * *

Antes de que el sol saliera por el momento Damon lleva a Elena a la pensión. Ella estaba débil y temblorosa y completamente aterrada. Ella no podia dejar de llorar. El recuerda como Klaus habia huido en el momento en que menciono a Mikael, igual que habia hecho Elizabeth, y aunque parecía una buena idea en ese momento, estába empezando a preocuparse. ¿Qué pasaba si Klaus sabia dónde estába Mikael y terminaba corriendo en Katherine y Jeremy? Si eso sucedia, los dos estában muertos.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al ver a Elizabeth que aparecia en la sala. Se siente extrañado al sentir alivio al ver que no se habia ido.

"¿Que paso?" Elizabeth pregunta mirando a Elena, mientras Damon le daba una manta y le alcanzaba un vaso de bourbon.

"Klaus." Es lo unico que responde Damon, ganandose que los ojos de Elizabeth reflejaran miedo.

Elena toma un sorbo de licor antes de hacer una mueca. "Es fuerte."

"Si lo es." Damon dice. "Sabes que puedo ayudarte a olvidar. Al menos los recuerdos que no quieres mantener."

"No hay coacción. Necesito recordar. Todo." Elena dice en voz baja. "Él realmente se ha ido esta vez. Vi como sucedio. Después de todo lo que pasamos para para ayudarlo. El sólo se ha... ido." dice comenzando a llorar. "¿Dónde estabas, Damon?"

Damon coloca una mano sobre la pierna de Elena a manera de consuelo. "No debí irme. Te prometo que más nunca te volveré a dejar."

Elizabeth cierra los ojos, porque no quería seguir observando. Tampoco quería escuchar pero eso no era algo que pudiera evitar.

Mientras Damon y Elena se miraban a los ojos, ella escucho como alguien entraba a la casa. Era un andar que reconocería hasta en los confines de la tierra. Era Stefan. Elizabeth se voltea de golpe y automáticamente Damon se voltea hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Damon pregunta.

Elizabeth bufa molesta. No había escuchado nada. Por supuesto que no. Estaba demasiado ocupado prometiéndole cosas a Elena.

Justo cuando iba a darle alguna mala contesta, Stefan aparece tras el marco de la puerta, para después recargarse en este. Mira, uno a uno, comenzado por Elizabeth, y terminando en Elena, quien se había levantado del sofá y lo miraba con terror y desconcierto en el rostro. "Bueno. ¿No es esto acogedor?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hermano?" pregunta Damon de mala gana.

"¿A que te refieres? La última vez que revisé, vivía aquí." Stefan dice acercandose a la mesa, mientras se servía bourbon. "Klaus se ha ido pero me pidió que los vigilara hasta que regrese." Luego mira a Elena. "Así que a partir de ahora, estas bajo mi protección."

"Stefan." Elizabeth lo llama mirandolo en busca de algo, cualquier cosa. Stefan le devuelve la mirada, pero no dice absolutamente nada, ni demuestra ninguna emoción. Era como si hubiera decidido olvidar aquellos momentos que habia pasado como mejores amigos.

"Por favor, continúen. Aunque les advierto que Alaric acaba de llegar." Stefan dice sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta desapareciendo, dirigiéndose al que era su cuarto.

Damon se voltea hacía Elizabeth mirandola sorprendido.

"Sácala de aquí." Elizabeth le dice señalando a Elena y señalando las luces del auto de Alaric que penetraban por la ventana; mientras se alejaba.

"¿A dónde vas?" Damon pregunta, antes de sujetar a Elena del brazo para evitar que esta se cayera.

"Voy a hablar con él." Elizabeth dice encaminandose a la habitación de Stefan. Pero tan pronto como llega al recibidor se detiene.

"¿Buscas a alguien?" Stefan habla sorprendiendo a Elizabeth.

"Y parece que lo he encontrado." Elizabeth le contesta a manera de afirmación. Stefan no dice nada esperando que dijera lo que tenía que decir. "¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces que?" El pregunta a su vez, mostrando desinterés.

"Tienes que elegir. ¿Eres bueno o eres malo?" Elizabeth le pregunta, Stefan sonrie burlonamente.

"¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?" pregunta, aun sonriente.

"Porque simplemente no creo este aspecto tuyo." Elizabeth explica. "Vienes con este show de ser el chico malo y todo eso, y yo simplemente no te lo compro."

"¿Y que sugieres?" pregunta Stefan, mientras bajaba las escaleras enfrentando a Elizabeth cara a cara.

"No lo sé." ella se encoge de hombros, mostrando la misma indiferencia que él acababa de mostrarle. "Sé Stefan y quédate. O puedes ser la pequeña perra de Klaus, matar gente y poner tantas millas entre Elena, Damon, tú y yo como sea posible."

Stefan sonrie de oreja a oreja. "Verás. Esta es mi casa. Me quedó y me voy, cuando y como me plazca."

"No necesitas decirme que esta es tu casa y no la mía. Eso lo sé." Elizabeth le dice de manera despectiva, aunque un tanto dolida por su comentario. "Pero en lo que respecta a Elena quiero que te mantengas lejos de ella."

Stefan retrocede con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Mira a Elizabeth unos segundos para después alejarse, subiendo por las escaleras y desaparecer.

"Bien hecho." Damon dice apareciendo de la nada.

"Callate." Elizabeth dice aguantando la rabia.

"Aceptalo Elizabeth." Damon dice acercandose a ella. "El Stefan que conocíamos se ha ido. Incluso Elena lo sabe. ¿Cómo puedes tú...?"

"¡No me importa lo que diga Elena!" Elizabeth grita furiosa y entonces supo que toda esa rabia con Damon era por la escena que había presenciado entre él y Elena, unos minutos antes.

"¡¿Cómo puedes creer que tiene remedio?!" grita Damon a centímetros de su cara.

"¡Tú no estabas ahí cuando Stefan me protegio de Klaus!" Elizabeth dice bajando un poco la voz.

"Eso fue antes de que Klaus lo obligará a apagar sus emociones, Elizabeth." Damon niega con pesar. "Stefan se ha ido."

"¡No!" Elizabeth niega esta vez con la cabeza. "Aun está ahí. Solo esta desorientado, perdido. ¡Puede ser salvado, Damon!"

"¡Bien!" Damon dice ironicamente. "¡Pruébalo!"

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta incrédula.

"¡Prueba que aun sigue ahí, que puede ser ayudado! ¡Pruébalo si estas tan segura!" Damon la reta.

"¿Quieres una prueba?" Elizabeth pregunta con incredulidad.

"Si es que puedes." Damon dice con tono reto.

"¡Bien!" Elizabeth acepta mientras se alejaba se Damon y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. "Pero recuerda que fuiste tú quien lo pidió."

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunta Damon, mientras seguía a Elizabeth confundido.

Ella no contesta. Iba a probarle que Stefan seguía ahí, detrás de esa máscara de desinterés e indiferencia, no sabía cómo pero iba a hacerlo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo estaba trabajando por sí solo. Se encontro dirigiéndose hacía la habitación de Stefan, antes de abrir la puerta bruscamente. Se detiene bajo el marco de la puerta, mientras observaba como Stefan terminaba de quitarse los zapatos y se colocaba de pie rápidamente al verla entrar; al mismo tiempo que Damon la alcanzaba y desde afuera la observaba entrar a la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Stefan dando un paso hacia ella.

"Bésame." Elizabeth suelta sin pensar mientras se acercaba mas a Stefan.

"¿Qué?" soltaron ambos Salvatore al mismo tiempo.

"Dije bésame." Elizabeth repite acercandose más a Stefan colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras sentía los ojos de Damon fijos en su nuca. "Hazlo."

"Sé lo que intentas hacer." Stefan dice sujetando las manos de Elizabeth alejandolas de él. "No va a funcionar."

"¡Vamos!" Elizabeth lo empuja ganandose un gruñido molesto de Stefan. "¡Hazlo! Imagina que soy Katherine, o Elena. Si nada te interesa. ¿Cuál es el problema, Stefan? ¡Vamos! ¡Bésame!"

Sin detenerse Stefan sujeta a Elizabeth de la cintura, pegandola a él antes de estampar sus labios sobre los de ella. Elizabeth entra en shock parada ahí, sintiendo como los labios de Stefan se movían incómodamente contra los de ella, sin saber que hacer. Stefan la había besado. Había roto lo único que le permitía demostrarle a Damon que él seguía ahí. Y para empeorar las cosas, Damon estaba parado ahí, observando. Pero conocía a Stefan. No iba a soportarlo mucho tiempo. No podía, no debía. Así que ella decide continuar con eso, hasta que él se quebrará y se detuviera.

Comienza a besarlo, mientras lo empujaba hacía la pared. Stefan retrocede, continuando con el juego. Hubo un momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, y Elizabeth entro en pánico. Estuvo a punto de alejarla de él, pero ella lo impidio. Tenía que probar que Stefan estaba ahí. Tenía que continuar. Intentando mantener la calma, cierra los ojos e intentaba imaginar que besaba a Damon. Pero las diferencias eran demasiadas, y muy grandes. Aunque habian pasado decadas desde que habia besado a Damon, aun recordaba claramente esa pequeña curva en los labios que la volvía loca, la forma que su cuerpo que se adaptaba a la perfección al de ella, la manera en que sus labios se entendían con magnificencia; eran todas esas cosas que nadie más podría brindarle.

Elizabeth abre sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que eso podría llevar unos cuantos minutos, si no hacía nada más. Tenía que llevarlo a otro nivel, tenía que empujarlo hasta el límite. Así que comienza a quitarle la camisa a Stefan. No puede evitar sorprenderse cuando la detuvo quitandosela el mismo. Sus ojos verdes mirándola con todo menos con deseo. Fue cuando noto que a él le costaba tanto como a ella; aunque ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer. Stefan agresivamente la toma de la cintura volviendo a besarla, mientras con sus manos desgarraba la camiseta blanca que llevaba, dejándola en sujetador.

Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth se da cuenta de que eso podía haber sido una mala idea. ¿Y si no se detenía? ¿Y si Damon tenía razón? ¿Y si Stefan se había ido y ella estaba equivocada? Si realmente no le importaba. ¿Cuán lejos sería capaz de llegar?

La mano de Stefan comienza a deslizarse lentamente por la espalda de ella como si dudara. Y comprendio que eso era todo. No podía seguir. No por ella, ni por Stefan. Ya había sido suficiente. Stefan estaba besando su cuello e intentando desabrochar su sujetador cuando ella decide que era suficiente.

Pero antes de alejarse, antes de que tan siquiera internalizara que era el momento de detener esa locura, ese arranque, Stefan la empujó, alejándola de él. Se había detenido. Y ahora se encontraba repantigado contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente y con el rostro horrorizado.

"No voy a hacer esto." gruñe Stefan, mientras miraba a Elizabeth de arriba abajo.

"¿Por qué no?" Elizabeth lo mira, aliviada y un tanto feliz de que hubiera parado él mismo. Stefan la fulminaba con la mirada, pero la expresión de horror aun no abandonaba su rostro. "Dilo."

"Vete de mi habitación." Stefan dice señalando la puerta, enfadado.

"¡DILO, STEFAN!" Elizabeth le grita a la cara.

"¡NO PUEDO!" grita el en respuesta.

Elizabeth lo mira, y no puede evitar sonreír con alivio. Stefan parecía molesto y al mismo tiempo en shock. Lo había logrado. Stefan si estaba ahí, en algún lugar, quizás muy en el fondo pero estaba; y eso era lo que importaba.

"¡VETE DE MI HABITACIÓN!" Stefan vuelve a gritar, perturbado.

Elizabeth asiente, sin decir absolutamente nada, se da media vuelta encaminandose hacía la puerta. Ni siquiera se toma el trabajo de recoger lo que quedaba de su camisa, simplemente camina satisfecha de haber probado su punto.

Ahí estaba Damon. Parado en el pasillo, observándola cautelosamente mientras caminaba hacía él. Lucía igual de sorprendido que Stefan.

"Ahí tienes tu prueba." Elizabeth le dice, una vez estuvo frente a él. Damon la mira a los ojos, con una chispa en ellos que no puede comprender. Justo en ese momento, Stefan les tira la puerta de su habitación en la cara literalmente.

Elizabeth se da media vuelta comenzando a dirigirse a su habitación.

"¡Espera!" dice Damon, quien había estado siguiendo a Elizabeth, cuando entraron al pasillo en el que se encontraban sus habitaciones. "¡Espera!"

Molesta Elizabeth se voltea de repente casi haciendo que Damon chocara con ella. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo pudiste besarlo?" Pregunta Damon confuso. "¿Que ganabas con eso?"

"¿No querías una prueba?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño. "Ese beso fue solo un experimento, la prueba que tanto querías."

Ella se da media vuelta sin decir mada mas antes de entra en su habitación, no sin antes lanzar la puerta estrepitosamente.

Se quita los zapatos, sin siquiera utilizar las manos. Desabrocha su sujetador y se desviste mientras se dirigía al baño. Camina hacía el interior de la ducha, ansiosa por sentir el agua caer sobre su piel. La fría agua, comienza a deslizarse por esta, llevándose la adrenalina, el calor, la ira dejándola sola con el dolor.

Ese había sido probablemente el peor día de su existencia y había tenido varios terribles, lo cual era decir bastante. También podía haber sido el más largo. Mientras pensaba y lavaba su cabello, el día completo comenzó a recapitularse en su mente. Primero había despertado, todo bien hasta que habia visto a Katherine en la puerta de la casa invitando a Damon a un viaje en carretera, luego irse con ellos sin saber el descabellado plan de Katherine. Luego la terrible noticia de que despertarian a un cazador de vampiros, el mismo que habia matado a su familia frente a ella. Luego ver a Damon consolar a Elena, y besar a Stefan.

Besar a Stefan. Besar a Stefan. Había besado a Stefan. Dios mío. Había besado a Stefan. A su mejor amigo. Había besado a su pequeño Stefan. Dios mío, ¿Qué había hecho?

El pensamiento golpea a Elizabeth más fuerte que nunca. Se sentía horrible. Se sentía asquerosa, sucia, inmunda. Se siente mareada, por lo que se sujeta de la pared antes de dejarse caer al suelo, mientras el agua seguía lavando las impurezas que sentia. Mira sus manos, sus brazos estaban manchados con vergüenza. Comienza enseguida a frotar sus antebrazos con fuerzas y a rasguñarlos, como si eso le sirviera para limpiar la vergüenza que sentía. Un grito desgarrador se abre paso a través de su pecho y su garganta. Permanece allí, desnuda, en posición fetal, llorando y golpeando su cabeza con los puños, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ella. Estaba temblando, como nunca antes.

Repentinamente la puerta del baño se abre; acto seguido el agua deja de caer sobre ella. Elizabeth levanta la cabeza para ver a Damon, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, preocupado.

"Ven aquí." dice Damon, tras tomar una toalla.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza sin moverse de su posición. Dandose cuenta de que estaba desnuda frente a Damon.

"Vamos, ven." Damon dice intentando levantarla pero ella se niega otra vez.

"Puedo levantarme sola." Elizabeth susurra en voz baja tendiendo su mano hacia la toalla que Damon sostenia.

Damon le entrega la toalla a Elizabeth que la toma, pero se queda en la misma posición antes de mirarlo. Enseguida entiende que no iba a levantarse hasta que el saliera del baño. "Esperare fuera de la habitación hasta que te vistas."

Elizabeth asiente mientras lo ve salir del cuarto de baño. Ella se queda alli sin ganas de levantarse, pero sabia que debia hacerlo. Se levanta del suelo cubriendose con la toalla, antes de salir del baño hacia la habitación. Mira a su alrededor, pero Damon no estaba a la vista, debia estar parado fuera de la habitación esperando para entrar.

Resignada a que el no se iria hasta que hablara con ella, decide vestirse, poniendose una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones de chadal.

Pasan unos segundos antes de escuchar a Damon tocar la puerta.

"Pasa." Elizabeth susurra sentandose en la cama, mientras Damon abria la puerta de su habitacion. Ambos se quedan en silencio, cuando ella levanta la mirada ve que los ojos de el estaban hacía sus antebrazos, baja la mirada también, viendo que estos estaban completamente rojos, con las marcas de los rasguños que ella misma se había hecho. Entonces retorno a llorar y a temblar. "Lo siento."

"Oye esta bien." Damon intenta calmarla mientras se agachaba frente a Elizabeth. "Todo va a estar bien. Respira, respira."

"¿Qué he hecho, Damon? ¿Cómo pude?" Elizabeth balbucea. "Soy un asco. Una escoria. ¿Qué he hecho? Lo lamento tanto. Yo no debí, yo solo, no sé, yo..."

"Esta bien." Damon vuelve a calmarla. "Esto es mi culpa."

"No..." Elizabeth murmura negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que se incorporaba para verlo a la cara.

"Si." Damon asiente mirando a Elizabeth a los ojos. "Todo ha sido mi culpa. Lo que hiciste fue mi culpa, no debí haberte presionado. Lo siento. Pero tenías razón. Él está ahí en algún lugar. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es traerlo de vuelta. Y vamos a hacerlo lo prometo."

Elizabeth se limita a asentir, mientras una pequeña sonrisa, conseguía imponerse. "Gracias."

"No te preocupes." Damon dice sonriendo tambien. "Ahora a dormir."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos, pero obedientemente se mete en la cama, mientras se reia de un mal chiste que había hecho.

"¿Quién es Mikael?" Damon pregunta de la nada.

Elizabeth se paraliza unos segundos antes de hablar. "No creo que sea buen momento para hablar sobre eso."

"Lo siento." Damon dice.

"Esta bien Damon." Elizabeth acepta su disculpa. "Tal vez otro dia pueda hablar sobre el, pero no hoy."

"Bien, entonces a dormir." Damon dice tras sonreir y caminar hacia la puerta. "Buenas noches."

"Adios Damon. Y gracias." Elizabeth sonrie levemente.

Damon asiente antes de salir por completo de la habitación.


	38. Chapter 38

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth salia de su habitación temprano, al despertarse con el sonido de unas chicas riendo. Chicas que no reconocía. Y sabia quien era el culpable de eso. En el camino se encuentra con Damon, quien salía de su habitación, vestido y con los cabellos mojados y alborotados.

"¡Wow! Despierto tan temprano de tu sueño de belleza." Elizabeth bromea cruzando los brazos.

"Al menos yo tuve un sueño reparador." Damon dice cruzándose también de brazos. "Y no tengo bolsas bajo los ojos."

Elizabeth rápidamente se toca la cara ganándose que Damon sonriera por haber caído en la broma.

"Gracioso." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos, antes de comenzar a caminar el amplio pasillo. Con Damon siguiéndola mientras sonreía.

Tan pronto como pone un pie en el primer peldaño un olor llega a ella, era sangre. Mira a Damon y él se limita a negar con la cabeza en señal de disgusto. Extrañamente Elizabeth no se sorprende, cuando al pie de las escaleras yacían dos chicas muertas con una piscina de sangre a su alrededor. Solo hace una mueca mientras pasaban sobre los cadaveres, sin siquiera tocarlos. Si esas chicas estaban muertas significaba que había otras, porque las risitas seguían llegando a sus oídos, ahora acompañadas de música. Damon le hace una señal para que lo siguiera. Cuando caminan al salón. Ahí estaba.

Stefan sentado en el sofá con un tablero de Twister en las manos, mientras un grupo de tres chicas, todas jovencitas e inocentes, jugaban sobre la gran malla plástica, mientras sus muñecas, cuellos y diferentes partes del cuerpo sangraban en el lugar donde habían sido mordidas por Stefan. Sorprendentemente lo que veía Elizabeth tampoco la impactaba. Muy en el fondo, sabía que Stefan buscaría la manera de revertir la humanidad que había mostrado la noche anterior al negarse a besarla. El recuerdo le produce escalofríos.

"¡Uh, oh!" exclama Stefan, con una sonrisa torcida tras girar el tablero. "Tú mano izquierda, por favor." dice apuntando a una de las chicas, la única rubia.

Entonces la chica se levanta y obedientemente le tiende su mano izquierda a Stefan. Este la toma e inmediatamente lleva la muñeca a su boca, para después morderla y comenzar a succionar la sangre de la chica.

Elizabeth voltea la cabeza hacia Damon en desagrado no podía ver a Stefan así.

"Hey." dice Damon atrayendo su atención, al tiempo que Stefan soltaba a la chica, y esta volvía con las otras y retornaban a reír tontamente. "Las dos morenas de la escalera me deben una alfombra persa."

"¿Quieres decir que nos deben una alfombra persa?" le pregunta Stefan, al tiempo que hacía énfasis. "También es mi casa, hermano."

Elizabeth mira a Stefan sonriendo, hasta que su mirada se desvia mirandola por primera vez. Fue como una cachetada. Si había una manera dolorosa de echarle en cara que aquella era su casa era esa.

"¡Oh! ¿Les gustaría darle una vuelta?" Stefan pregunta levantando el tablero.

Damon se limita a resoplar mientras Elizabeth lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Entonces. ¿Esto era lo que Klaus tenía en mente cuando te obligó a proteger a Elena?" pregunta Damon, sarcásticamente.

"Estas damas me están ayudando a ser todo lo que puedo ser." Stefan sonrie cínicamente.

Elizabeth sentia ganas de golpearlo en el rostro; cosa que hubiera hecho, de no ser porque en ese momento alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Stefan, Damon y ella intercambian miradas, todos con el ceño fruncido. Primeramente Elizabeth creia que era Elena, porque nadie más solía venir a la casa tan temprano; pero ella debía estar en la escuela. Después penso en Alaric, él era la otra persona que solía venir, pero Ric era profesor. Él también debía estar en la escuela. Cuando agoto todas las ideas sobre quien podría ser, Damon se encaminó hacia la entrada abriendo la puerta de par en par. Unas ganas de vomitar repentinas se apoderaron de ella. Era Rebekah.

"¿Dónde está Stefan?" Rebekah le pregunta a Damon, mientras lo hacía a un lado y entraba en la casa.

Elizabeth la miraba, mientras esta caminaba hacia ella con las manos llenas de bolsas de compras. Se veía tan infantil. Traía puesto unos shorts rosa, una camisa con vuelos gris, grandes aretes, y una pequeña carterita con brillos que colgaba de su brazo.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Pregunta Damon, mientras cerraba la puerta. Cuando se percata de la mirada en el rostro de Elizabeth, frunce el ceño.

"Ahí estas." dice Rebekah deteniéndose frente a Elizabeth mirándola con desprecio. "Veo que lograste burlar a mi hermano durante siglos."

Elizabeth la mira de arriba abajo, preguntándose si lo que veía era real. Lucía como una mocosa, como una adolescente no como una vampira de miles de años. Ni siquiera infringía el mismo miedo de aquella manera.

"¿Dónde está Stefan?" pregunta Rebekah esta vez, dirigiéndose a Elizabeth cambiando el tono de voz, como si eso la ayudaba a que le dijera donde estaba Stefan más rápido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Elizabeth pregunta omitiendo la pregunta de Rebekah. Actuando territorialmente, aunque en las últimas cinco horas le habían dicho que esa no era su casa cerca de cuatro veces.

Rebekah entorna los ojos y una vez escucha a las chicas y localiza a Stefan, se encamina hacia él. "Me dejo aquí. Mi hermano realmente me dejo aquí."

"Oh, lo siento." dice Stefan, completamente desentendido. "Tu tono implica que se supone que tiene que importarme."

"¿Es la hermana de Klaus?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth una vez que se acerco a ella.

Ella no había terminado de asentir, cuando Rebekah se volteaba hacía ellos mirando a Damon con una falsa sonrisa en los labios. "Rebekah. Un placer para ti, estoy segura." Damon y Elizabeth alzan una ceja al mismo tiempo que la rubia se volteaba a dirigirse a Stefan. "¿Cuál es mi cuarto?"

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta mirándola con incredulidad.

"Necesito un cuarto." dice Rebekah voltenadose a Elizabeth. "¿No esperas que duerma en el sofá o sí?"

"Puedes dormir en la plaza, si te da la gana." Elizabeth dice irritada. "No te quedarás aquí."

"No te quedarás aquí." Stefan dice utilizando las palabras de Elizabeth. "Encuentra otro lugar."

Entonces la rubia se voltea, pero no mira Elizabeth sino a Damon, este simplemente le devuelve una mirada cargada de despreció, sin decir nada.

"Groseros, ustedes dos." dice mirando a Damon y a Stefan. Antes de darle una mirada cargada de odio a Elizabeth. "Y tú eres simplemente desagradable."

Elizabeth sigue a Rebekah con la mirada mientras esta retrocedia comenzando a alejarse con las bolsas. Pero para desconcierto esta se dirigia a las escaleras. Ella comienza a seguirla. Queriendo detenerla. Ella no podía quedarse aquí ni en un millón de años. Pero Damon la detiene sujetandola del brazo al tiempo que Rebekah, subía las escaleras.

"Lo buscaré yo misma." Dice la Original aun subiendo las escaleras.

"¡Suéltame!" Elizabeth le dice a Damon, molesta. "¡Ella no puede quedarse!"

"Hey." Damon sujeta el otro brazo de Elizabeth volteandola, obligandola a que apartara la vista de las escaleras, para mirarlo. "Por la forma en que te miraba, debo interpretar que es tu enemiga."

"¡No me importa!" Dice Elizabeth incrédula de que Damon le estuviera temiendo.

"A mi sí." Suelta Damon de golpe con seriedad. "Ademas no quiero mas sangre por aqui. Tendremos otras cuatro habitaciones por favor."

"¡Bien!" Elizabeth asiente de mala gana, mirándolo. "Pero si ella hace cualquier cosa no respondo de mis actos."

"Entonces supongo que se quedará aquí." comenta Stefan, haciendo una mueca.

"No me digas, Señor obviedad." Elizabeth le dice sarcásticamente, hablando como una persona estúpida mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba molesta y el día apenas comenzaba. Le da la espalda a Stefan, antes de mirar a Damon. Tras darle una breve mirada significativa incandole que la siguiera. Ella se aleja de la sala, dirigiendose a su habitación con Damon a sus espaldas. Una vez estuvieron dentro de la estancia y con la puerta cerrada a espaldas de Damon, este la mira expectante.

"Tenemos que llamar a Katherine." Elizabeth suelta instantáneamente.

"¿Qué?" Damon pregunta frunciendo el ceño desentendido.

"Necesitamos a Mikael. Cuanto antes." Elizabeth repite aun molesta por su indiferencia ante el hecho de que Rebekah se quedara a vivir en la casa.

"Estoy confundido. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que era una mala idea?" Damon pregunta aun mas confundido que antes.

"Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de que Stefan sigue siendo un imbécil sin importar qué, y antes de que esa perra decidiera y tú aceptarás que se quede aquí." Elizabeth responde molesta.

Damon esboza una sonrisa divertida ante el término que Elizabeth había utilizado para dirigirse a Rebekah, pero después vuelve a concentrarse en la conversación. "Esta bien la llamare."

El saca su teléfono marcando el numero de Katherine. Tras un par de segundos. La voz de Katherine llega a ellos a través del dispositivo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta de mala gana.

"¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con "Qué"? Te he estado llamando por una semana." Dice Damon exagerando.

"Lo que quiere decir que ese es exactamente el tiempo que te he estado ignorando." le responde Katherine, fastidiada.

"Jeremy Gilbert me dijo que habías encontrado a Mikael." prosigue Damon, ignorando las palabras de Katherine.

"Algo así. Aun esta fuera de servicio. No quiere comer. Lo he intentado todo, excavadores, personas en luto, ratones, ratas, murciélagos. Simplemente no está interesado." Katherine dice molesta.

Elizabeth respira hondo, sin saber si la desicion que estaba tomando era la correcta o no. Pero estaba cansada de huir y si traer a la vida al pero monstruo de la historia, solo para quitarle a Klaus de su camino, entonces tomaria el riesgo. Ya habria tiempo de pensar en como matar a Mikael luego. "Bebe sangre de vampiro."

Damon desvia su mirada hacia Elizabeth confuso. "Que?"

"No se alimentara, con cualquier sangre." Elizabeth afirma. "Solo se alimenta de sangre de vampiro."

Damon mira a Elizabeth unos segundos antes de desviar su atención al teléfono. "Katherine?"

"Escuche." Es lo que responde Katherine. "Intentare darle mi sangre."

"Bueno Katherine, intenta hacerlo rapido." dice Damon. "Lo necesitamos para matar a Klaus, y entonces podremos apagarle el destripador a Stefan, antes de que destruya mi casa."

"Bien. Adiós." dice Katherine antes de colgar.

Damon y Elizabeth se miran, sin nada que decir. "Entonces... Deberías llamar a Elena." Ella sugiere despues de un rato.

"Para que?" Damon pregunta confuso.

"Para que le expliques sobre la nueva situación que tenemos aquí, quizás no tenga ganas de cruzarse con la gentezuela que ahora se hospeda en esta casa." dice Elizabeth de mala gana.

"Esta bien. Gruñona." Damon dice una vez se hubo colocado el dispositivo en la oreja, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bien, mientras haces eso, yo ire a comer algo." Elizabeth dice antes de salir de la habitación. Justo en eso momento Elena atiende la llamada. Pero Elizabeth no se esfuerza por escuchar mientras bajaba las escaleras. En lugar de dirigirse a la sala baja al sótano. Toma un par de bolsas, y sin molestarse a servirlas en vasos, comienza a succionar de la bolsa. Después de que bebiera al menos tres, regresa a la planta superior. Alli se encuentra con Stefan quien habia recogido todo el desastre, se había desasido de los cuerpos, se había cambiado de ropa, y se había arreglado el cabello.

"¿Ya no tenias suficiente gel?" Elizabeth pregunta sarcásticamente una vez lo alcanzaba en el recibidor.

"¿De que hablas?" Stefan mira a Elizabeth divertido pasando sus manos por su cabellera castaña. "Debo verme bien para volver a clases."

Entonces fue como si toda la sangre que Elizabeth acababa de beber se congelara en su interior. "¿Qué?"

"Si, ya sabes tengo que animar a los Timberwolves." Stefan agrega.

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth pregunta molesta y un poco preocupada.

"Porque tengo que proteger a Elena. Y porque adoro cursar una y otra vez secundaria." Stefan responde con sarcasmo acompañado de una sonrisa. "Ahora si me disculpas no quiero llegar tarde a historia." Así, simplemente da media vuelta abandonand la casa.

En ese momento Damon bajaba las escaleras. Elizabeth enseguida se acerca a el. "Damon, Stefan va ir a la escuela para vigilar a Elena."

"¿Realmente va a hacer eso?" Damon pregunta molesto mientras sacaba su telefono del bolsillo.

"Eso parece." Elizabeth dice antes de fruncir el ceño, al ver que Damon marcaba un numero en su telefono. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Llamar a Elena y a Ric." Damon dice mirandola. "Tienen que saberlo."

"No." dice Elizabeth mientras le quitaba el teléfono. "Llamar no es suficiente. Iré."

"¿A qué? ¡No puedes entrar a la escuela!" Damon replica mirando a Elizabeth como si desvariara.

"No. Tú no puedes entrar." Elizabeth dice rapidamente. "Pero yo si. Soy sobrina de Alaric. Eso tiene que servir de algo. Fingire algo. Usare compulsion. Lo que sea."

"No creo que sea buena idea." Damon dice tras un par de segundos. "Pero esta bien."

Elizabeth sonrie satisfecha de ver que confiaba en ella y tras darse media vuelta sale de la casa. Se monta en su auto, que de alguna forma desconocída aun seguia en la casa después de tanto tiempo. Tras encender el auto, lo puso en marcha e inmediatamente se encamina hacia la escuela de Mystic Falls.

La vista de la escuela le da un sentimiento extraño. Cientos y cientos de chicos, se paseaban por los hermosos jardines. Todos se abrazaban y sonreían, felices de reencontrarse, para otro año. Estaban los de primero, que lucían aterrados y nerviosos, y los del último curso que lucían más felices que todos y con cierto aire de grandeza.

Elizabeth deja de observar todo, cuando cruza el gran arco que era la entrada. Por muy extraño que pareciera en el interior parecía haber más personas que en el exterior. Las paredes estaban completamente decoradas con carteles que anunciaban la fogata de bienvenida que se hacía todos los años al comenzar las actividades escolares. De alguna manera, se las arreglo preguntándoles a los adolescentes, antes de dirigírse al pasillo en donde le dijeron se encontraba el salón de Alaric. Para su suerte, Elena ya estaba con él. Ambos, al principio del pasillo se miraban a la cara, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sin siquiera saludar, sujeta a Elena por un brazo, a Alaric por el otro, metiendolos dentro del aula.

"Stefan esta aquí." dice Elena, tan pronto como Elizabeth cerro la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Veo que ya se han enterado." Elizabeth dice frunciendo los labios sin saber que más decir.

"¡Acaba de amenazar a Ric!" Dice Elena molesta.

"Lo sé, Elena, lo sé." Elizabeth asiente, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, en donde Alaric acababa de apoyarse. "Esta fuera de lo rieles. Hay que hacer algo."

"¿Pero qué?" dice Elena, desesperada.

"No lo sé." Elizabeth niega frustrada. "Tenemos que encerrarlo, mantenerlo bajo cerradura. No es seguro para nadie en ese estado ni siquiera para sí mismo." "Puede alguien decirme, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?" habla Ric por primera vez.

"Klaus usó la compulsión para obligarlo a vigilarme." explica Elena. "Aparentemente ahora soy una de las reliquias de Klaus, puesto que mi sangre es la única forma en la que puede crear un híbrido."

"¿Ahora es un guardaespaldas?" pregunta Ric, con el ceño fruncido, mirándo a Elena y a Elizabeth, alternamente.

"No sé lo que es. Pero definitivamente no es Stefan." Elena hace una pausa. "Mira, que él esté aquí no nos hace ningún bien tenemos que hacer algo."

"Escuchen." Alaric dice en un susurro, a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento el aula se llenaría de estudiantes. "Tengo un plan, pero tendrá que esperar. No puedo hablar más. Preparare toda la verbena que tenga. A Bonnie y a Caroline..."

"¿No podemos dejar a Bonnie afuera?" murmura Elena, casi sin despegar los labios. "Después de lo de anoche..."

"Bien." Ric asiente un tanto disgustado de que se propusiera crear trabas justo ahora. "Pero necesitaré a Caroline. Las veré luego."

Justo entonces la puerta de abre de par en par, y unos chicos comenzaron a entrar. Al verlos a los tres, se detuvieron en seco, incómodos. "Así que muchas gracias tio Alaric." dice Elizabeth, dirigiéndose a Alaric con una cálida sonrisa. "Gracias por el tiempo. Te vere después."

Ric asiente con una sonrisa divertida en los labios; y los chicos al ver que no se trataba de ninguna gravedad comenzaron a entrar a la estancia y a ocupar sus puestos. Elizabeth ve a Tyler y a Caroline pasar, y estos la miran con curiosidad. En el momento en que Elizabeth se volteaba hacia la puerta, Stefan estaba entrando. Se detiene mirandola con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia pero en sus ojos había desconfianza.

Entonces la idea de que quizás había escuchado la conversación, le pasó a Elizabeth por la mente. Pero no. Simplemente estaba alardeando y su sonrisa paso a burlona, mientras pasaba tras levantar a un chico de la silla contigua a la de Elena, asegurando que era su puesto se sentó; luciendo como un chico normal. Caroline lo miraba con desconfianza, Tyler sin ninguna emoción, y Elena con temor, al tiempo que este le devolvía la mirada, acompañada con esa sonrisa que aun no había abandonado sus labios.

Casi todo el mundo había entrado, justo cuando Elizabeth salío del aula, ve pasar a Rebekah con el rabillo del ojo. La reconocío antes por su atuendo infantil y por la trenza rosa. Tranquilamente entra tomando el asiento en la primera fila como si nada. Elena automáticamente busca a Elizabeth con los ojos, encontrandola bajo el marco de la puerta, a punto de salir pero retenida por la desconfianza que aquella figura le inspiraba. Caroline también la veía con desconfianza.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo, alumnos de último año." dice Alaric, dándole la bienvenida a su clase, como cualquier otro profesor. A Elizabeth se le hacia un poco extraño verlo en ese rol pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Sus ojos seguían yendo de Stefan hasta Rebekah. "Encendamos de nuevo nuestros cerebros, comenzando con los fundadores originales de este país." Alaric hace una pausa, mientras escribía en la pizarrón, las palabras que después pronunciaría. "Los Nativos Americanos."

"¿Qué hay de los vikingos?" pregunta Rebekah, atrayendo la atención de Alaric y la de toda la clase. Ric la mira de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido.

"No hay evidencia de que exploradores vikingos se hayan asentado en los Estados Unidos." explica Ric, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa. "¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Rebekah." se presenta la Original, mientras se cruzaba de piernas apoyando su barbilla en sus manos. "Soy nueva. E historia es mi asignatura favorita."

Ric sonrie, como si le emocionara la idea de tener una alumna interesada en la materia; lo cual a Elizabeth le parecía bastante razonable, pues siendo profesor de historia no muchos mostrarian interés en lo que impartia. Ella levanta los brazos atrayendo su atención. Ric disimuladamente la mira, como ella negaba con la cabeza. Gracias a Dios, Ric estaba acostumbrado a eso de las señales secretas, comprendiendo el mensaje bastante bien. Rebekah era vampira y no era de fiar. Ric, en respuesta, asiente y se volvió para continuar con la clase.

Elizabeth se detiene en el pasillo, un tanto impotente. Entonces decide esperar a que Elena y Caroline salieran de clases para que Alaric les aclarara lo del plan. Así que decide ir afuera a esperar. Me dediqué a esperar, ahí, en las afueras, bajo la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba completamente solo. Llevaba al menos una hora esperando bajo la sombra de un arbol que se encontraba completamente solo. En ese momento ve algo extraño. Bueno un poco extraño. Realmente lo único que había visto era a Matt, dirigiéndose con actitud sospechosa. Eso era lo suficientemente extraño para alarmarse. Además estaba aburrida, así que, en silencio y sin que él la notará lo sígue.

Se esconde detrás de unos arbustos, lo suficientemente altos para cubrir su figura; lo mira detenerse detrás de una furgoneta decorada. De repente, algo atrajo su atención. Matt estaba hablando. Lo extraño era que no había absolutamente nadie a su alrededor. Y empezo a sentir el mismo escalofrio que habia sentido con Jeremy cuando hablaba con Anna. Entonces se concentro en escuchar lo que decía.

"Me imagine que te sentirías cómoda aquí." dice Matt con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando frente a él como si realmente hablara con alguien. "¿A que te refieres con que puedo ayudarte a regresar?"

Elizabeth frunce el ceño mientras Matt esperaba en silencio a que alguien contestara. "¿Cómo? ¿El otro lado?"

Elizabeth abre los ojos al recordar lo que habia dicho Jeremy, a como Anna le decia donde estaba el otro lado.

Elizabeth junta información en su mente de conversaciónes que habia tenido con Bonnie. Y una de ella era la historia de Matt. Que habia tenido una hermana mayor. Vicki Donovan si mal no recordaba. Por supuesto ella no la habia conocido, pues cuando llego a Mystic Falls, Vicki Donovan ya estaba muerta por manos de Damon.

Matt estaba hablando con su hermana fantasma. Aun podía verla.

De pronto Elizabeth tivo una idea y sin perder ni un segundo, giro sobre su propio eje y corriendo entra de nuevo a la escuela.

* * *

"¿Traerla de vuelta? ¿Cómo?" Jeremy le pregunta a Elizabeth mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

"Para eso estás tú." Elizabeth le responde, cuando ya estában afuera, empuja a Jeremy detrás de unos arbustos, donde fuera capaz de escuchar lo que decían. Jeremy se queda callado, observando y escuchando, mientras Matt, seguía hablando consigo mismo.

"¿Jeremy de que se trata?" Elizabeth susurra por lo bajo.

"¡Shh!" Jeremy la calla ganandose una mirada molesta de Elizabeth.

"Escucha, ve y actua como si no la vieras, nos vemos en el baño." Elizabeth dice despues de un rato, Jeremy la mira confundido. "En el baño de hombres." agrega, intentando hacerlo sentir más cómodo, acto seguido, lo empuja de detrás de los arbustos. Necesitaba que hiciera algo más.

"Hermano, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Jeremy, sin mirar a nada más que no fuera Matt.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta." suelta Matt, mirándo a Jeremy con desconcierto, al tiempo que miraba hacía su lado izquierdo, donde Elizabeth imaginaba se encontraba su hermana.

"Buscaba a mi compañero de laboratorio drogadicto." explica Jeremy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Elizabeth se sorprende de sus habilidades, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior de la institución. "Bien, nos vemos luego." ella escucha decir a Jeremy, al tiempo que lo oia acercarse. Entonces, lo último que escucho cuando Jeremy llego a su lado, fue como Matt hablaba de nuevo. "¿Ya no puede verte más?"

Sin importarle si alguien los veía, Jeremy y Elizabeth entraron en el baño.

"¿Qué?" Jeremy pregunta desconcertado, mientras Elizabeth lo miraba con recelo.

"¿Qué escuchaste?" Ella le pregunto encarándolo.

"Ella dijo que podría volver, que tenía ayuda del otro lado." Jeremy responde inmediatamente.

"¿Qué clase de ayuda?" pregunta Elizabeth exasperada.

"¡No lo sé, Elizabeth!" Jeremy dice un tanto irritado. "¡Yo estoy de este lado!"

Entonces Jeremy y Elizabeth, se miran a los ojos pensando lo mismo. Anna. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jeremy se voltea, dándole la espalda comenzando a hablar con Anna, así que Elizabeth asumio que ella ya estaba ahí. Con razon sentia el extraño escalofrio.

"Es Matt, Anna." comienza a explicar Jeremy con ímpetu, mientras Elizabeth lucía como una idiota, de pie mirándolo hablarle al aire. "Estaba hablando con Vicki, ahí afuera, en el exterior. Cuando murió y regreso, debió empezar a verla. Ella dijo que podría volver, que tenía ayuda del otro lado. ¿Es tan siquiera posible? ¿Podría regresar? ¿Cómo un ancla?"

"¡Jeremy!" Elizabeth lo llama irritada, atrayendo su atención. "¿Qué está diciendo? Yo no hablo fantasma, ¿recuerdas?"

"Dice que quizás podría regresar si tuviera un punto de apoyo más fuerte." Jeremy explica.

"¿Y que significa eso?" pregunta Elizabeth estresada.

Jeremy la ignora volteandose hacía la pared, y tras unos segundos habla de nuevo. "Es de Vicki de quien hablamos ¿de acuerdo? Ella no es una mala persona."

"¿Qué dijo Anna?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Dice que Vicki es malas noticias." dice Jeremy enfadado. "Que no hay más que oscuridad a su alrededor."

"¡Entonces debemos detener esto!" Elizabeth dice enseguida.

"¡Vicki no es la mala! ¿Vale?" Jeremy casi le gritó.

"Jeremy, sé que la querías pero ella está muerta." Elizabeth dice en voz suave. "Y necesita quedarse así, porque esto puede ser muy, muy peligroso. No solo para Matt, para todo el pueblo. No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones. Si volver fuera algo común y bueno. ¿No crees que veríamos a todos los que hemos perdido? Están muertos Jeremy, no podemos aferrarnos a lo que eran en vida."

Jeremy se voltea de nuevo hacía la pared, antes de mirar a Elizabeth otra vez. "Está diciendo lo mismo que dijiste, que no se puede descontrolar el equilibrio de la naturaleza sin un precio."

Se hace el silencio y lo único que Jeremy hacía era verse los zapatos.

"Anna..." Elizabeth dice consciente de que ella era capaz de escucharla. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que una bruja tenga que ver con esto? Tiene que ser ¿cierto?"

Jeremy se voltea hacía la pared observando con atención. "Dice que es posible. Ya que una bruja sería la única entidad sobrenatural capaz de algo así, que es lo más probable. Pero que si está usando la energía de una bruja del otro lado tendrá que pagar un precio."

"¿Crees que podrías hacer algo desde aquel lado, Anna?" Elizabeth le pregunta, un poco más calmada, mostrando amabilidad. Se queda en silencio esperando a que Jeremy le dijera que había dicho Anna.

"Se ha ido." Jeremy dice volteando hacia Elizabeth, mientras ella lo miraba sintiéndose ofendida, al pensar que Anna se había negado a ayudarlos. "Dijo que verá que puede hacer."

Elizabeth suspira aliviada. Bien, si los iba a ayudar. Porque honestamente ella no era muy buena para esas cosas; no sabía muy bien que hacer o como hacerlo, simplemente sabía que revivir a un muerto no era bueno.

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos, cuando de repente el teléfono de Elizabeth suena. Era Elena. "¿Si?"

"Estamos en el campo. ¿Dónde estás tú?"

"Estaré ahí en un minuto." Elizabeth suspira antes de colgar la llamada. "¡Demonios!" exclamo, molesta al haber olvidado por completo lo de Stefan. "¡De haber sabido que este día sería así, me hubiera quedado en la cama!"

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta Jeremy con el ceño fruncido.

"Nada." Elizabeth contesta instantáneamente queríendo mantener a Jeremy fuera de eso. Él la miró con desconfianza. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Nada, ya he terminado." El se encoge de hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"Bien. Necesito que mantengas a Matt ocupado tanto como puedas." Elizabeth dice mientras guardaba su telefono en el bolsillo.

"¿Cómo?"

"¡No lo sé, Jeremy!" Elizabeth exclama, exasperada. "Vayan a beber, a jugar billar. Mantenlo entretenido, mantente cerca de él tanto como puedas."

"¿Para que necesitas que haga eso?" pregunta Jeremy confundido.

"¡Dios, Jeremy! Eres tan inocente." Elizabeth sonrie con ternura, pero el la fulmina con la mirada. "Lo que sea que le vaya a permitir traer a Vicki, tiene que tener un proceso. Y es cierto que trabaja con una bruja, un ritual. Así que mantenlo entretenido para que no pueda hacer nada. Por favor."

"Ok. Haré lo que pueda." Jeremy acepta de buena gana.

"Bien." Elizabeth sonríe nuevamente. "Entonces nos vemos luego."

Acto seguido sale del baño, y después del edificio para dirigirse hacia el campo; no sin antes recibir unas miradas indiscretas por haber salido del baño de los hombres. Ella camina con paso decidido, bajo el sol cuando lejos en la distancia, distingue a Caroline, Elena y Alaric.

"Hola." saluda, tan pronto como estuvo frente a ellos. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo, aunque Caroline y Elena lucían preocupadas.

"Bien esto es lo que tengo en mente." Dice Alaric llamando la atencion de las tres chicas. "Creamos alguna distracción, le inyectamos verbena y lo encerramos. Obviamente, va a ser mucho más complejo de lo que suena pero es una estructura del plan."

"Ok." asiente Elena y Caroline la imita. "¿Dónde vamos a encerrarlo?"

"Para eso es que te voy a necesitar." dice Alaric dirigiéndose a Caroline. "¿Crees que puedes encargarte de poner a nuestra disposición la celda de tu familia?"

"Seguro, puedo hacer eso." Asiente Caroline. "Pero ¿estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? Vamos a encerrarlo ¿y luego qué? ¿Lo mantendremos ahí para siempre?"

"No lo sé, Caroline." Alaric dice. "Existen métodos."

"Ya habra tiempo de pensar en que hacer." Elizabeth interviene. "Una cosa a la vez. Pero hacer esto es mejor que no hacer nada."

"¿Hacer que?" pregunta Rebekah que se acercaba con mala cara. Ahora vestida con un atuendo de las Cheerleaders.

"Nada que te importe." Elizabeth suelta encogiendose de hombros y dandole la espalda. Entonces, gracias a sus sentidos vampíricos, se voltea justo antes de que Rebekah fuera capaz de sujetar su brazo, agarrando su mano y deteniéndola. Estaba tan enfadada, que la fuerza con la que la sujetaba, la lastimaba podía verlo en su rostro, aunque ella intentara actuar como si nada.

"No estoy de ánimos para aguantarte, Rebekah." gruñe Elizabeth sacando valentia. "No te tengo miedo. Así que si hay algo de inteligencia en ti, te recomendarías que te des la vuelta y desaparezcas por donde llegaste. Retrocede."

Entonces la Original se acerca más a ella, con si mano aun sujetando la suya. "Tienes suerte de que hoy sea mi primer día; no quiero causar una mala impresión." Rebekah le susurra a Elizabeth en el oido. "Si no fuera así, tu corazón estaría en el pasto, ahora mismo."

Elizabeth apreta la mandibula con rabia mientras la empujaba para separarla de ella. "¿Pretendes infundir pánico con esa frase? Tendrás que seguir intentando."

Entonces Rebekah se adelanta y a velocidad vampírica intento darle una cachetada a Elizabeth, pero esta volvío a sujetar su mano en el aire.

"Dije, retrocede." Elizabeth insiste, arrastrando las palabras. Antes de empujar a Rebekah consiguiendo que se tambaleara un poco. La Original sonrie, antes de acercarse de nuevo.

"No vine a hablar contigo, de cualquier manera." Rebekah dice antes de dirigirse a Caroline. "¿Eres la capitana de las porritas?"

"Si." Caroline responde a secas.

"Y ni siquiera estas vestida." agrega Rebekah para sí misma, mirando a Caroline de arriba abajo. "Todas te están esperando. Y si no quieres perder el puesto mejor te apresuras."

Todas miran a la Original mientras esta se alejaba.

"¿Fue eso una amenaza?" pregunta Caroline, alzando la voz indignada.

"Si, eso creo." Elizabeth afirma lentamente.

"¿Quién se cree que es?" continua Caroline, mirando con rabia a Rebekah mientras desparecía.

"Quien se cree, no lo sé." Elizabeth niega divertida por la expresión en el rostro de Caroline. "Pero si te puedo decir lo que es. Una pequeña perra, con aires de superioridad." Elena y Caroline reian al igual que Alaric pero mas disimulado. "Y es muy irritante, demasiado. Entonces supongo que tú tienes que irte, Capitana."

"Si eso creo." Caroline asiente aun con una sonrisa torcida. "Aquí esta lo que haremos. Nos encontraremos en el salón de Alaric antes de ir a la fogata, para planear todo. Avísale a Tyler." Elizabeth le dice a Caroline, antes de mirara a Elena. "¿Y que hay de ti?"

"Iré a correr un poco." dice con una mueca.

"Bien." Elizabeth afirma. "Yo estare por ahi, hasta que sea la hora de encontrarnos en el salon de Alaric."

"Esta bien." Alaric dice. "Seguire a dar clases, las veo luego."

Con eso Alaric se va, igual que Elena y Caroline, no sin antes darle un asentimiento a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth suspura antes de sentarse en un lado del cesped, alejada de todos los curiosos. Mientras buscaba su teléfono en su bolsillo para llamar a Jeremy. Automáticamente respondió.

"Hola, Elizabeth ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta ella imitándolo. "Tú dime que pasa."

"Nada, en realidad. Estoy en el Grill, jugando billar con Matt." Jeremy le informa como si nada. Matt debía estar a su lado.

"Bien, sigue distrayéndolo." Elizabeth dice haciendo una pausa. "¿Jeremy?"

"¿Si?"

"Estaré ocupada por lo que queda de día, con algo muy importante." Elizabeth dice. "Si pasa algo malo, o si necesitas ayuda de alguien quiero que llames a Bonnie inmediatamente, ¿Entendiste?"

"¿De que hablas? ¿A que te refieres?" pregunta Jeremy confundido.

"¡Jeremy!" Elizabeth lo corta. "¿Entendiste?"

"Ok, bien. Lo haré, lo prometo." acepta, notando la frustración en la voz de Elizabeth.

"Gracias." dice ella antes de colgar. Suspira, y tras volver a guardar el teléfono, piensa que ese sera el dia mas largo de su vida.


	39. Chapter 39

Damon, Elena, Caroline, Alaric y Elizabeth estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa de Ric en su salón de clases. Tenían que hacerse cargo de Stefan esa noche. Cuanto más rápido empezaran a resolver sus problemas, mejor. Elizabeth estaba sentada en la mesa justo en frente de Alaric, mientras que Elena se inclinaba en el escritorio de Alaric, tomando el control de la situación. Damon estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirándose molesto.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunta Ric, tras un momento de silencio.

"Voy a alejar a Stefan de la hoguera y cuando esté distraído..." Elena dice.

"Le disparo." completa Rick y Elena asiente.

"¿No puede Bonnie hechizarlo o algo asi?" pregunta Damon.

"No quiero involucrarla en esto, ya tiene muchas cosas de que preocuparse." Elena le responde. "No me fío de que Stefan no le hará daño. ¿Caroline, todo listo?"

"Si, ya comprobé que la vieja celda de los Forbes este lista." Caroline sonríe.

"Se olvidan de una pieza clave, Rebekah. La rubia sigue a Stefan a todas partes." Damon recuerda.

"Y por eso tendrás que quitarla de en medio." dice Elizabeth.

"¿Como? Es una original. Si no mal recuerdo, y hasta donde sé no tenemos dagas." Damon dice confuso.

"Usa tus encantos." le pide Elena.

"Será mas fácil encontrar la daga." dice Rick y Damon lo mira mal.

"Podrías dejar de actuar como un idiota?" le pregunta Damon.

"Eso te lo dejo a ti." le responde Rick que aun estaba molesto con Damon por haberle partido el cuello en el día de la feria.

"Basta." Elizabeth les pide a los dos.

"Ya estoy aquí." dice Tyler cuando entra al salón de Rick donde estaban reunidos. "¿Para que me necesitan?"

"Queremos que asaltes el suministro de verbena de tu mamá." le pide Elena. "Lo suficiente para tener a Stefan dormido por unos días."

"No pueden hacerle esto a Stefan." responde Tyler ganandose la atencion de todos.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunta Caroline.

"Créeme Tyler, es por su propio bien." Elena le asegura.

"Sí." asiente Tyler. "Pero no para Klaus."

Damon y Elizabeth intercambian una mirada rápida, aunque nadie más parecía tener idea del porque del comportamiento de Tyler.

"Tyler, Klaus es el hombre malo aquí." dice Caroline, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, mientras sujetaba a Tyler del brazo. "Solo queremos ayudar a Stefan. ¿Por qué estas actuando como un híbrido extraño y un secuaz esclavo?"

"Demonios." Damon gruñe antes de bajarse del escritorio donde estaba sentado para acercarse a Tyler.

"Klaus me hizo quien soy." le recuerda Tyler a Caroline. "Le debo todo."

"No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo." murmura Elena.

"¿Podemos, solo olvidar lo que dijo?" pide Caroline.

"Es mejor que me vaya." dice Tyler caminando hacia la puerta, pero Damon se pone frente a el y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le encaja una jeringa con verbena que agarro del escritorio de Rick.

"¡Damon!" grita Caroline antes de acercarse a Tyler. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Ha sido engendrado." Damon le responde

"¿Que significa eso?" pregunta Rick

"Significa que siente lealtad hacia Klaus, porque fue su sangre quien lo creo." Damon dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Lealtad, como?" pregunta Elena, mientras Caroline en el suelo escuchaba y observaba a Tyler con preocupación mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

"Busca la aprobación de su amo." Elizabeth responde. "Es muy raro que pase, pero creo que entre híbridos no tanto."

"¿Y como lo arreglemos?" pregunta Caroline desde el suelo en un débil susurró.

"Consíguete un nuevo novio." Damon se encoge de hombros.

* * *

Después de haber terminado la pequeña reunión. Elizabeth estaba en la misión de encontrar a Stefan, y cuando lo hace. Estaba hablando con Rebeca. Ella se acerca a los dos de ellos, empujandolos para servir dos vasos de cerveza.

"Disculpen." Dice, mirando entre ellos.

"Elizabeth, hola." Stefan saluda con gusto con un tono falso de la voz, exactamente igual que antes. "¿Qué haces? No es suficiente con un vaso?"

"Uno es para Elena, Stefan. ¿Tienes algun problema con eso?" Elizabeth pregunta levantando una ceja mientras bebía toda su taza de cerveza.

"Está bien, tomalo con calma. Elena no bebe." Stefan dice.

"¿De Verdad? No creo que un adicto a la sangre me diga la forma de darle de beber a otra perdona." Elizabeth dice antes de reir por la expresion molesta de Stefan. "¡Oh, vamos Stefan! ¡Deja que la chica se divierta! A menos que, claro; los licántropos sean alérgicos a la cerveza y la bolsa de sangre ya no le sea útil a tu amo." Con eso sonrie antes de marcharse, perdiendose entre la multitud.

Todavía en la hoguera, Elizabeth estaba viendo a algunos estudiantes que llevaban a cabo este tipo por su pierna mientras estaba haciendo un soporte del barrilete.

Le indica a Elena que sirviera la cerveza, cuando ve que parecia incapaz de poder servir las bebidas, Elizabeth le arrebata los vasos de la mano llenandolos, antes de entregarle uno alcoholizándola aun más.

"Tengo una pregunta." dice Elizabeth despues de un silencio. "¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?"

Elena mira a su alrededor antes de acercarse a Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, es parte del acto. Aunque si me siento un poco mareada." dijo soltando un carcajada.

De la nada todo el mundo comenzó a cantar bebida. Elena se les unió. Mientras Elizabeth miraba hacia la hoguera viendo otra cosa. Stefan.

Stefan estaba apoyado en un árbol, mirando en su dirección, pero más específicamente a Elena. Luego se alejó, y los ojos de Elizabeth se desviaron a Damon y Rebeca. Él le estaba mostrando un malvavisco, y cómo asarlo correctamente. Miraba mientras Damon coloca el malvavisco en la lengua de Rebeca.

"¿Qué es esa mirada?" Stefan pregunta apareciendo de la nada sobresaltando a las dos chicas. Cuando Elizabeth voltea concentrandose en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, me dio cuenta de que Stefan hablaba con Elena.

"¿Qué mirada?" Elena pregunta de mala gana, sin apartar los ojos de Damon y Rebekah, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

"Mi hermano esta coqueteando y tú estás celosa." Stefan observa. "¿No crees que tengo razon Elizabeth."

"No me importa." Elizabeth le dice sin mirarlo, obviando por completo su pregunta.

"No estoy celoso." dice Elena como si fuera una estupidez, tras volverse hacía Stefan dandole otro sorbo a su bebida.

"Todo bien. Puedes estar celosa." Stefan dice sonriendo mientras se encogia de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que Damon estará fascinado."

"No estoy celosa, Stefan." Elena repite esta vez de mala gana fulminandolo con la mirada.

"Tienes razón." admite, Stefan con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. "Fue mi error, me confundí."

"Como sea." Elena responde terminando la cerveza de un golpazo. "Me largo de aquí."

Se da media vuelta, desapareciendo entre el resto de los adolescentes, quienes en su gran mayoría ya estaban ebrios. Elena aparentaba o realmente tenia algunos problemas para alejarse, pues parecía vacilar un poco en su andar.

"¿A dónde va?" Stefan le pregunta a Elizabeth, situándose frente a ella, puesto que había vuelto a ver las estrellas ignorandolo.

"No lo sé." Elizabeth responde encogiendose de hombros. "Tú eres el guardaespaldas no yo."

Stefan sonrie con cinismo y tras darse la vuelta, desaparece por donde Elena lo había hecho segundos antes.

Ya completa la parte del plan que le tocaba a Elizabeth, comienza a abrirse paso entre la gente, para dirigirse a las gradas de la escuela. Una vez se hubo encontrado fuera de la vista de cualquier humano, comenzo a correr a velocidad vampírica.

Tenia un poco de temor y duda en ella. Stefan se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, y tenía más fuerza de lo usual, gracias a la gran ingesta de sangre humana y fresca que tomaba diariamente. Una cosa era segura. No iba a herir a Elena. Y no solo porque Klaus lo hubiera obligado a protegerla, sino porque la amaba. El comentario que había hecho sobre Elena estando celosa de Damon, aunque había intentado sonar inexpresivo, ella sabía que él estaba un poco celoso, a su vez. Quien le preocupaba realmente era Ric. Si Stefan llegaba a notar alguna irregularidad, que le permitiera descubrir lo que Ric iba a hacer, no confiaba en que no lo lastimaría por no decir que lo mataría.

Mientras su mente estaba ocupada con los cientos de pensamientos que entraban en esta, sus pies se movían más rápido debido a la creciente preocupación en su interior. Ahora estaba preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero supuso que el olor a humo y gasolina que parecía llegar a ella desde las gradas, era lo que la había alarmado.

Ni siquiera tuvo que llegar a las gradas para observarlo. En el medio del prácticamente vacío estacionamiento, la camioneta de Alaric se encontraba en llamas, mientras su propietario intentaba desesperada y fallidamente abrir la puerta, o romper los vidrios con un palo, porque había alguien en el interior del auto, quien gritaba e intentaba salir a como diera lugar.

La persona en el interior del auto, gritaba, golpeaba y pateaba los vidrios, al tiempo que intentaba levantar a una segunda persona que parecía desmayada.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, el cerebro de Elizabeth no parecía asimilar por completo la situación, así que cuando reconocío a las personas en el interior del auto en llamas el horror se apoderó de ella. Eran Elena y Stefan.

* * *

A velocidad vampírica Elizabeth se aproxima, solo para confirmar lo que sus ojos habían visto. Elena gritaba en el interior del auto mientras intentaba despertar a Stefan porque, al parecer el plan había funcionado y tenía verbena en su interior.

"¡Las puertas no abren!" dice Ric mientras intentaba romper uno de los vidrios.

Angustiada e incrédula de que con la fuerza que golpeaba el cristal este no se hubiera venido abajo, Elizabeth le da un codazo al vidrio. Pero este no se quebró ni cayó en pedacitos como debía hacerlo, no; simplemente continuo intacto, inmutable. E instantáneamente comprendío que eso no era normal, y que ese incendio no había sido un accidente. Volvío a golpear el vidrio, más fuerte y lo único que consiguio fue lastimarse. Era como si estuviera protegido por algún tipo de magia, que no le permitía lacerarlo. Magia. Eso era. Había brujería involucrada en aquello, ahora que se concentraba, lo percibia, era magia muy fuerte.

Por un momento los ojos de Elizabeth y los de Elena se conectaron. La chica estaba desesperada, a punto de llorar. Elizabeth asiente, dándole a entender que todo iba a estar bien y Elena se las manejo para sonreír, mientras cubría a Stefan con sus brazos.

Actuando tan rápido como podía, Elizabeth corrió hacía la parte trasera del auto para intentar abrir la cajuela. Pero tan pronto como coloco sus manos en la carrocería del auto, abruptamente las aparto porque se había quemado. No porque la carrocería estuviera caliente por el fuego, no. Había sido algo parecido a la verbena pero peor. Soltó un alarido, para después observar sus manos en carne viva.

Elizabeth mira a Ric que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella cierra los ojos brevemente susurrando unas palabras para intentar mitigar el fuego con su magia. "Ex spiritum intacullum, en terrum incendium, ¡fes matos salvis adisdum!"

De repente, las llamas disminuyen, dándole oportunidad a Elizabeth de tomar la puerta de la cajuela, arrancándola por completo. "¡Vamos, vamos!" urgío a Elena, mientras esta intentaba salir del auto.

"¡Elizabeth, no puedo!" grita Elena, mientras luchaba con el aire. "¡Algo me retiene!"

Elizabeth frunce el ceño. La camioneta estaba vacía. Sujeta a Elena por una mano, y de un tirón la saca de la camioneta. Pero Elena tenía razón, porque algo o alguien, le había puesto resistencia.

"¡Retrocedan!" Elizabeth les grita entonces, mientras retrocedía, evitando hacer contacto con el fuego, o sería ella la que terminaría muerta.

"¡Pero, Stefan!" comienza Elena, a quien Ric intentaba llevarse consigo.

"¡Yo me encargo!" Elizabeth le grita mirándola con severidad. "¡RETROCEDAN! ¡Antes de que esto explote! ¡La magia no durara mucho!"

Elizabeth por el rabillo del ojo mira como se alejaban, al tiempo que intentaba sujetar la mano de Stefan, pero no lo conseguía. Se vío obligada a entrar a la camioneta en llamas, para tomar a Stefan entre los brazos y por poco, fallidamente, salir de la camioneta. Una vez tuvo ambos pies en el suelo, pego a Stefan a mi cuerpo y comenzo a correr, no muy rápido gracias al peso de su cuerpo.

No consiguio dar diez pasos cuando la camioneta explotó, con un gran estruendo. Haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo junto con Stefan. Elizabeth levanta la cabeza consiguiendo ver a Elena y a Ric a una distancia lo suficientemente segura. Habían salido prácticamente ilesos de la explosión. En ese preciso instante, Stefan que estaba tendido a su lado, gimió. La verbena comenzaba a abandonar su sistema, y ya estaba recobrando los sentidos.

"¿Estás bien?" alguien le preguntó a Elizabeth. Ella mira a Stefan con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y la inmovilidad de su cuerpo, era lo único que necesitaba ver para saber que aun no había vuelto en sí así que él no era el que había hablado. Levanta la mirada, con la cabeza hecha un lío para encontrarse con Damon, que la ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Sí, estoy bien." Elizabeth asiente, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco mareada. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Escuche la explosión. Y tan pronto vi de donde provenía el humo, vine corriendo." Damon comenzó a explicar, mientras levantaba a Stefan del suelo echandolo sobre su hombro. antes de que comenzaran a caminar, mientras Ric y Elena se acercaban corriendo. "¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunta cuando estuvieron todos reunidos.

"No lo sé." contesta Alaric, mientras sujetaba a Elizabeth de los antebrazos, para que Damon pudiera cómodamente cargar a Stefan. "Un minuto todo iba a la perfección, y al otro la camioneta estaba ardiendo. Vino de la nada."

"Estoy segura de que hay brujas relacionadas con esto." Elizabeth dice intentando recuperar la compostura, mientras observava sus manos aun en carne viva. "Los vidrios estaban protegidos, y la cajuela estaba caliente, y cuando halé a Elena... Sé que parece que desvariara pero es verdad."

"¿Estás segura de que estas bien?" pregunta Elena, mientras se dirigían a su auto, aparcado en el otro extremo del estacionamiento.

"Sí, estoy bien." Elizabeth asiente viendo como sus manos empezaban a curarse lentamente.

Una vez alcanzaron el auto, Stefan despertó y tan pronto como lo hizo, se zafó de los brazos de Damon, apartándose aunque apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

"Stefan..." murmura Elena, cuando Stefan se tambaleaba, todavía débil a causa de la este simplemente se volvió y tras fulminarlos a todos con la mirada desapareció.

"No te preocupes. Lo superará." Elizabeth comento al ver la expresion preocupada de Elena.

Tras unos segundos acordaron que Elena y Alaric llevaran a Elizabeth a casa, mientras Damon buscaría el auto por sí solo, y se encontrarín allá. Y así lo hicieron.

Ric insistió en ir adelante, para que Elizabeth pudiera descansar en la parte trasera, alegando que "había estado muy cerca del fuego"; y a ella no le quedó de otra, más que aceptar, pues debía admitir que su cabeza le dolia un poco. El viaje fue rápido, y transcurrió sin ningún problema. Cuando llegaron, Damon ya estaba ahí.

"Deberían entrar a beber algo." Elizabeth sugiere cuando Elena detuvo el auto frente a los jardines de la casa. "No soy la única que estuvo cerca del fuego, y ustedes se deshidratan con más facilidad que yo."

Ninguno de los dos se opuso, así que sin más que decir, bajaron juntos del auto adentrandose en la casa. Damon esperaba de brazos cruzados en el recibidor con el rostro fruncido. Tan pronto como abrieron la puerta relajo el semblante. "Creí que este auto también había estallado."

"Afortunadamente, no." Elizabeth dice al tiempo que cerraba la puerta a espaldas de Ric quien había entrado siguiendo a Elena. "¿Bourbon?" pregunto mientras se encaminában al bar.

"Por favor." pide Ric, soltando un suspiro de abatimiento.

"Iré por un vaso de agua." Elena dice antes de dar media vuelta desapareciendo.

Damon sirvió tres tragos, entregandole dos de estos a Elizabeth. Ella lo mira incrédula, pero comprendío el porqué lo había hecho. Ric no iba a aceptar nada que viniera de manos de Damon, no por ahora. Así que sin cuestionarlo, le entrega uno de los vasos a Ric. Este lo toma agradeciendo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa. Si era incomodo para ella no podía imaginar cómo era para Damon. Miraba a Alaric, como si tuviera una disculpa colgando de la lengua pero no encontrara las palabras para decírselo. Algo típico de Damon.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de beber en silencio, Elena regresó con un vaso de agua entre las manos; y tras darle un sorbo, entró a la habitación. "Que día."

"Tu lo has dicho." Elizabeth afirma con voz cansina, al tiempo que se echaba sobre uno de los sofás. "Estoy agotada."

"Deberías ir por unas bolsas de sangre, ¿Sabes?" Damon le dice al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Elizabeth. "Estuviste en una posición riesgosa esta noche."

"Te clavaron una estaca en el estómago." Elizabeth replica sarcásticamente. "¿Has bebido sangre?"

"No." Damon admite encogiendose de hombros. "Estoy bien."

"Y yo también." Elizabeth insistio.

"Bien." Damon acepta molesto. "Si tú lo dices."

Elizabeth se incorporo para quejarse del tonito de voz que Damon había utilizado para referirse a ella, cuando la puerta de la casa se abre. Damon la mira de reojo, y el rostro de Elena se contrajo en frustración. Unos segundos después, entraron al bar Rebekah y Stefan.

Rebekah fulminaba a Elena con la mirada y Stefan le regalaba a todos los presentes una sonrisa esplendida. No había ni la menor señal del chico débil y furibundo de hacía un par de horas. Estaba de vuelta a su acto del destripador. Rebekah se sirvió un trago y tras sonreírle a Damon con malicia y fulminar a Elizabeth con la mirada, salió de la habitación.

Una vez la rubia hubo desaparecido Stefan se acercó para servirse un trago, a lo que ella le tendío el suyo de mala gana, pero con una sonrisa. Stefan lo aceptó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y de un solo sorbo lo terminó.

"Solo tengo curiosidad." dice Stefan mientras le devolvía el cristal vacío a Elizabeth. "¿De quién fue la idea?"

"¿Acaso importa?" Elizabeth dice entrecerrando los ojos, jugando con él.

"Por supuesto que sí, Elizabeth." Stefan dice soltando una carcajada. "Un plan excelente, con mala ejecución e infortunio. Pero tengo que admitir que por poco lo confundo con uno de Damon. Luego pense que serias tu, pero no creo que tu mente llegara para tanto."

"¿Sabes Stefan?" Elizabeth lo corta molesta y cansada de escucharlo. "Tus juegos mentales son baratos y patéticos. Si quieres llegar a debilitarme o confundirme, tendrás que trabajar mucho más en tu técnica, es un poco floja, desesperada."

Stefan la fulmina con la mirada, y eso era lo que probaba que lo que acababa de decir Elizabeth era verdad. Stefan jamás podría jugar con la mente sin usar la compulsión al menos no con la de ella.

"Bueno me atraparon esta noche." Stefan comentó al fin antes de mirar a Alaric con reproche. "Definitivamente no estaba esperando eso."

"Ese era el punto." le contesta Alaric, mientras dejaba su vaso vacío sobre la mesa. "Creo que es hora de irnos, Elena. Gracias por la bebida, Elizabeth."

"Si." Stefan asiente con una sonrisa. "Sabes, puedes odiarlo todo lo que quieras, pero Elena me necesita. Yo siempre la protegeré. Creo que ambos están mejor teniéndome alrededor."

Elizabeth iba a abrir la boca para ridiculizarlo, pero decidio dejarlo pasar, estaba demasiado cansada como para comenzar con eso.

Ni Alaric ni Elena hablaron, y cuando lo hicieron fue dirigiéndose a Damon y a Elizabeth, en el caso de Ric solo a Elizabeth. "Buenas noches." acto seguido, ambos dieron media vuelta.

"Elena, espera." murmura Stefan. La aludida se detiene en seco y lentamente se voltea con un poco de esperanza. "Pudiste dejarme morir en el fuego esta noche, ¿Por qué pedirle a Elizabeth que me sacará?"

Elena le dedica una mirada a Alaric, este asiente antes de desaparecer. "Porque aun tengo esperanza."

"Después de todo lo que he hecho, tú aun crees que puedo recuperar mi humanidad." Stefan dice mientras se acercaba a Elena.

"Si, lo creo." Elena asiente con una sonrisa sutil. "Yo sé quién eres realmente, Stefan, mejor que nadie. Y no voy a rendirme."

"Elena... ¿Tienes idea de lo patética que te hace eso?" Stefan dice cuando las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente.

Elena contrajo el rostro, pero no era una mueca de ofensa o dolor, era de rabia. Y sin más ni menos, literalmente saco un as de debajo de la manga, porque desde la parte de debajo de su chaqueta había surgido una estaca, que acababa de clavar en el estómago de Stefan. Era una de las armas de Alaric más específicamente, la que soltaba las estacas a presión.

Stefan cayo al suelo, gruñendo mientras ella removía la estaca. Elena se quitó el guante y junto con la estaca lo arrojo a los pies de Stefan. "No, Stefan. Me hace más fuerte." dicho aquello, se fue tras Alaric.

Elizabeth deja el vaso vacio a un lado, antes de levantarse comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Pero se detuvo frente a Stefan, quien la fulminaba con la mirada temblando por la ira. Ella se arrodilla, y tras tomar la estaca, la removio de su abdomen. Stefan suelta un suspiro de alivio, pero la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Elizabeth sonrie antes de volver a clavar la estaca en su estómago. Stefan gruñe y víctima del dolor, cae al suelo de nuevo.

"Eso es por ser un imbécil." Elizabeth dice antes de hundir mas la estaca en su interior. "Y esto tú sabes por qué."

"¡Voy a matarte!" grita Stefan, mientras intentaba incorporarse pero seguía muy débil.

Elizabeth se levanta mirandolo desde arriba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Buenas noches, Stef." tras lanzarle un beso, ficticiamente ella se da media vuelta mirando a Damon que observaba divertido aun sentado en el sofa. "Buenas noches Damon."

Con eso sale de la estancia satisfecha de lo que habia hecho.


	40. Chapter 40

"¡No!" fue lo único que consiguio decir Elizabeth o más bien, gritar. Se queda de piedra, incorporada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Frunce el ceño, a sabiendas de que algo no andaba bien en la casa, lo presentia. Salío de debajo de las sábanas, con el ceño fruncido antes de dirigírse a la habitación de Damon. Pero él no estaba. Entonces cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de que se estaba preocupando demasiado, y simplemente había salido temprano al pueblo, probablemente a hacer algo relacionado con el consejo un alarido proveniente del piso de abajo la sobresaltó. Era Damon.

Baja a velocidad vampírica, y lo que ve cuando llegué a la sala la sorprendió dejandola sin aliento. Damon se encontraba atado a una silla con cadenas, mientras uno de los hierros de la chimenea se encontraba atravesando su pecho. Pero eso no era todo. La peor parte era que las ventanas estaban abiertas, permitiéndole la entrada al sol, y poniéndolo en contacto con su piel, mientras su anillo de Lapis Lazuli descansaba a unos cuantos metros en el suelo.

Se estaba quemando en el sol literalmente. Y sus gritos, fueron los que la hicieron volver al lugar en el que se encontraba. Corrío e inmediatamente cerro las cortinas, mientras tomaba el anillo del piso, los gritos de Damon cesaron y el comenzó a sanar.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Elizabeth preocupada, mientras tomaba el anillo del suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera colocarlo en su dedo, las cortinas se volvieron a abrir y los gritos de Damon reanudaron. Miro alrededor pero no había nadie.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Elizabeth murmura, tras instantáneamente colocarle el anillo a Damon. "¿Estás bien?" pregunta mientras sacaba el hierro de su pecho.

Damon gruño, mientras su piel seguía sanando. "Sí, estoy bien." Abruptamente Elizabeth voltea hacia la entrada, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, era Stefan.

"¿Qué demonios le pasó?" Stefan pregunta, con una sonrisa petulante, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la entrada.

"No. ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?" Elizabeth pregunta antes de abalanzarse sobre Stefan pegándolo contra la pared, para después con su mano alrededor de su cuello alzarlo. "Sea cual sea este jueguito de destripador que intentas jugar déjalo fuera de esto. O me veré obligada a arrancarte la garganta."

"No hice esto." Stefan dijo mientras intentaba apartar las manos de Elizabeth de su garganta pero le era imposible.

"¡Deja de mentir!" Elizabeth lo zarandeo. "¡Claro que lo hiciste!"

"¡No lo hice!" Stefan grita como le fue posible.

"Elizabeth..." murmura Damon, aun adolorido. "No fue él."

"¿Si? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Elizabeth, sin soltar a Stefan.

"Porque sé exactamente quien lo hizo."

Elizabeth se detiene en seco mirando a Damon de reojo. Después mira a Stefan a los ojos, y tras fulminarlo con la mirada lo suelta. Este cae al suelo, gruñendo como un animal rabioso, cuando se levantó, intentó asestarle un golpe a Elizabeth, pero ella paralizo su mano a media trayectoria, apretandola hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a crujir.

"Madura." Elizabeth le espeta antes de soltarlo, para después darse media vuelta y alejarse, dejándo a Stefan en el suelo sujetándose la mano.

Se dedica a quitarle las cadenas a Damon, mientras miraba como Stefan se alejaba hecho una furia y se iba de la casa. "¿Quién fue? ¿Rebekah?" pregunta ella enfadada, de solo imaginarlo. "¿Fue ella? Porque si fue, iré tras ella ahora mismo y le arrancaré el corazón."

Una vez lo hubo liberado de las cadenas, lo ayudo a incorporarse llevandolo hacia el sofa.

"No, no fue ella." Damon niega mientras Elizabeth buscaba unas toallas húmedas. "Fue Mason Lockwood."

"¿Mason Lockwood?" Elizabeth se detiene. "Pero tu lo mataste."

"Matt Donovan revivió a su hermana Vicki ayer." explica Damon, mientras Elizabeth le limpiaba la herida con las toallas.

"¿Lo consiguió?" Elizabeth pregunta preocupada.

"No suenas sorprendida, ¿sabías que lo planeaba?" Damon pregunta confundido.

"Si." Elizabeth asiente inspeccionando la herida. "Pero no que lo había conseguido. Le dije a Jeremy que lo evitara a toda costa."

"¡Oh, Jeremy! No puedes dejar nada en manos de ese Gilbert es un idiota." Damon responde molesto.

"El no es idiota Damon." Elizabeth defiende a Jeremy enseguida, quien habia sido su primer amigo en ese pueblo. Y su primer enamorado.

"No lo defiendas, sabes que es un idiota." Damon dice rodando los ojos con fastidio.

"Continua." Elizabeth lo urge.

"Bonnie la envió de vuelta. Y creo, que arruinó algo en el proceso." Damon termina de explicarse.

"¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?" Elizabeth pregunta preocupada, sabiendo el peligro que aquello implicaba para ellos. "¿Lo viste?"

"Es un fantasma." Damon dice. "¿Alguna vez has visto un fantasma?"

"Si lo he hecho." Elizabeth afirma ganandose una mirada asombrada de Damon. Ella sonrie antes de terminar de limpiarle la herida. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Hablaré con Bonnie. Si jodió algo mejor que lo arregle, porque cuando mato a alguien es porque lo quiero muerto, y se supone que se queden así." dice Damon mientras gradualmente la molestia iba aumentando en su voz.

"Relájate. Lo que sea que este mal ella sabrá cómo arreglarlo. Mientras tanto mantengámonos juntos. Un fantasma vengativo no puede ser bueno para nadie." Elizabeth dice incorporandose del suelo.

"Sabia decisión." Damon coincide. "¿Estás bien?"

"Fue a ti a quien le atravesaron un hierro en el pecho. ¿Por qué yo no debería estar bien?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa.

"Gritaste, te escuché." Damon explica.

"Solo tuve una pesadilla." Elizabeth dice recordando el sueño.

"¿Sobre que?" Damon pregunta.

"Mikael despertando." Elizabeth responde antes de suspirar. "¿Crees que Katherine ya lo haya despertado?"

"Es probable." murmura Damon. "Deberiamos llamar para asegurar."

Elizabeth se limita a sentir, mientras Damon sacaba su teléfono marcando un número desconocído. Pero nadie respondía. Después de cinco llamadas, finalmente contestaron.

"¿Katherine?" llama Damon cuando nadie contesta.

"Mikael está vivo y libre." Katherine responde sin mas. Lo que congela el corazon de Elizabeth, su pesadilla se habia hecho realidad. "Pero antes tuvo la delicadeza de utilizarme como aperitivo. Elizabeth tenia razon, no se alimenta de humanos, solo vampiros y aparentemente yo era la única en un gran radio de distancia. Estoy bien gracias por preguntar. Y estaré mejor cuando desayune al guardia de la entrada." tras un momento de pausa vuelve a hablar. "Sabe que Klaus es un hibrido y está vivo, irá tras él en cualquier momento."

"Genial." sonrie Damon. "Y eso es exactamente lo que queremos."

"Pero si no lo consigue... Matará a todos." Katherine hace una pausa como si la idea la horrorizara. "Elizabeth deberia irse tan lejos como sea posible, sabe que Mikael volvera por ella tambien."

"¿Por qué?" interviene Damon, tan pronto como Katherine hubo hablado frunciendo el ceño extrañado.

"Entre una de las cosas que dijo. Fue que mataria a todos los vampiros que habian logrado burlarlo. Y mi querida Elizabeth ha estado en esa lista por siglos." Katherine dice con ironia.

"Eso lo se Katherine, muchas gracias por recordarme lo obvio." Elizabeth dice molesta. "No me ire hasta ver a Klaus muerto."

"Como quieran. No me importa. Buena suerte." Katherine dice antes de colgar la llamada.

Elizabeth mira a Damon que guardaba su telefono. "Ya comenzo la pesadilla." ella dice fingiendo una sonrisa, tratando de que saber que Mikael estaba de regreso y posiblemente mas cerca que nunca no la aterrorizaba.

"Lo resolveremos ¿bien?" Damon dice tratando de calmar a Elizabeth que a leguas se le notaba el terror en los ojos aunque intentara ocultarlo.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba pensando en lo complicada que era su vida, mientras observaba por la ventana. Hasta que el impertinente sonido de su teléfono llega a ella; obligándola a volverse y atender la llamada. Irónicamente era Elena.

"¿Si?" responde monótonamente.

"Elizabeth, hola." Elena saluda inmediatamente. "Anoche se me ocurrió una idea, y necesito tu ayuda para poder llevarla a cabo, ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

¿Otra vez? penso Elizabeth, pero de sus labios no salieron aquellas palabras. "Si, seguro. Dime."

"Preferiría hablarlo personalmente, es un poco difícil de explicar." Elena dice un tanto apenada.

"¿En donde estas?" Elizabeth pregunta alejandose de la ventana, mientras agarraba una chaqueta de su cama.

"Estamos en el Grill, ¿vienes?" dice Elena tras una pausa.

"¿Estamos?" pregunta Elizabeth confundida.

"Sí, estoy con Jeremy y Ric." Elena le explica.

"Oh, bueno bien. Voy en camino." dice antes de colgar la llamada.

Al llegar al Grill Elizabeth se apresura a traves de la multitud, hasta que ve a Alaric, Jeremy y Elena. "Hola, siento llegar tarde. ¿Qué me he perdido?"

"No te perdiste de nada." Elena dice con una sonrisa como el jefe del departamento de historia, Tobias Fell, empieza a hablar. "Solo queria preguntarte algo."

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunta Elizabeth.

"Quiero hablar con Lexi, ella podría ayudarnos a rehabilitar a Stefan. Ella lo ha hecho antes." Elena suelta repentinamente.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está ella ahora que la necesitamos?" pregunta Alaric.

"¿Estas bromeando, verdad?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa. "Lexi está muerta."

Jeremy mira a Elena enseguida. "Y quieres que trate de llegar a ella, ¿verdad?" Jeremy le pregunta.

"Si, exacto." Elena asiente.

"Parece una buena idea." dice Elizabeth genuinamente, a pesar de que el tema la incomodaba. "¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

Jeremy se voltea hacia Elizabeth. "Nunca conocí a Lexi, ni siquiera la vi una vez. Veía a Vicki y a Anna, porque solía tener algún tipo de relación con ellas. Así que no tengo idea de cómo poder, llamémoslo contactar con Lexi. Ni siquiera sé si está en el otro lado."

"¿Eso es lo que se llama?" pregunta Elena.

"Asi es como Anna lo llama. No es propio de un folleto oficial ni nada." dice Jeremy.

"Entonces, ¿qué es eso, una especie de purgatorio sobrenatural?" pregunta Alaric.

"Bueno, Anna dijo que es como estar aquí con nosotros, sólo que no podemos ver o escuchar ella. Y ella no puede interactuar con cualquier persona. Está sola." dice Jeremy.

"Vicki podía interactuar. Ella explotó el coche de Alaric, y casi Elena, Stefan y yo salimos muertos." Elizabeth dice con un poco de actitud.

"Vicki tuvo la ayuda de una bruja en el otro lado. Anna lo está haciendo todo por sí misma." responde Jeremy.

"Tal vez hemos aprendido nuestra lección sobre la invocación a los muertos." dice Alaric.

"¿Crees que es incluso posible ponerse en contacto con Lexi?" Pregunta Jeremy.

"No lo sé. Yo no tenía una conexión emocional con ella. Ni siquiera la conocí. Lo siento." Elizabeth responde enseguida.

"¿Podemos dejarlo asi, por favor?" Ric pregunta molesto.

"No, no podemos simplemente dejarlo asi, Ric. No sé qué más hacer." Elena dice firmemente.

"¿No les parece que tenemos demasiados vampiros muertos en nuestro pasado, para estar sentados pensando en que ellos nos miran?" pregunta Ric.

Jeremy gira la cabeza hacia la silla vacía en la mesa y parece que está escuchando a alguien hablar.

"¿Anna esta aquí ahora cierto?" Elizabeth le susurra a Jeremy, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si. Ya regreso." Jeremy le susurra en voz baja tambien, antes de torpemente pararse y caminar fuera de la mesa.

En ese momento Stefan se acerca dejandose caer en el asiento entre Elena y Elizabeth.

"Hola chicos. ¿Se les olvidó invitarme a la cumbre de la familia?" pregunta el, antes de que sus ojos se arrastran a la revista en la mano de Elena. Él la toma y empieza a mover de un tirón a través de él. "Guau. Todas estas palabras. Las habia olvidado."

"No lo hice." Dice Elena enseguida.

"Sabes Elena probablemente sea mejor que no te tortures con recuerdos del pasado. Lo mejor es que ambos simplemente sigamos adelante y aceptar las cosas como son." Stefan dice rotundamente.

"No deberias estar aquí, Stefan." Ric habla enseguida.

"¿Sabes qué, Alaric? Tienes razón. Pero Elena está aquí, y debo cuidarla. Además, no va a haber gente en todas partes esta noche. Por lo que no tendre de quien comer." Stefan responde, sonriendo cuando Alaric se tensa. "Estoy bromenando. Estoy bromenando. Relajate." Se levanta antes de alejarse de la mesa.

Elizabeth no vacila antes de mirar a Ric repitiendo lo que habia dicho Elena antes. "No podemos dejarlo asi, Ric. Elena tiene razón, hay que arreglar esto."

* * *

Elena y Elizabeth se paseaban a través de la parrilla en busca de Jeremy antes de decidir comprobar en el baño. Cuando caminaban, se detienen enseguida. Encontraron a Jeremy pero el estaba besando a Anna. Podian ver a Anna.

"¿Anna?" Elizabeth pregunta haciendo que Jeremy se alejara rápidamente de la chica.

"¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?" Elena le pregunta a Caroline en el teléfono. Tan pronto como vieron Anna, sabían que algo estaba mal, así que Elena llamo a Bonnie de inmediato.

Bonnie altero el equilibrio de la naturaleza trayendo a Jeremy de regreso a la vida. Ahora, la puerta estába abierta para que la gente en el otro lado pudiera venir a su lado. Todo eso debido a alguna vieja bruja en el otro lado que estába manteniendo la puerta abierta.

"Al parecer, la vieja bruja puede sacar energía de este lado debido a tu talismán." Explica Caroline.

"Talisman... mi collar?" Elena le pregunta.

"Es una fuente de energía. Y sé que no te va a gustar esto, pero Bonnie lo necesita para destruirlo." Caroline dice.

"Simplemente porque encontre a Jeremy besar a Anna es la unica razón por la que estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso." Elena dice con dureza.

"¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?" pregunta Caroline.

"Deseo. Mira, no tengo el collar. Damon lo tiene en alguna parte. Vamos a hablar con él y trataremos de encontrarlo." Elena dice antes de colgar con Caroline.

"Elena..." Jeremy comienza pero ella no le hace caso.

"Es necesario que desaparezcas o te evapores o lo que sea que los fantasmas hagan." Elena le dice a Anna.

"Hey, no es su culpa." Jeremy defiende a Anna.

"Tienes razón, es tuya." Elena le dice a Jeremy mientras Anna desaparece. "¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

"No lo sé. ¿Bueno? No lo sé. Simplemente lo hizo. Elena, por favor. Bonnie no puede saberlo." Jeremy pide enseguida.

"No te preocupes. Voy a dejar que tu hagas eso. Justo después de ayudarla a enviar los fantasmas de regreso. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi collar." Elena dice antes de irrumpir fuera del baño.

Elizabeth mira a Jeremy por un segundo antes de seguir a Elena.

Cuando salgo del baño, Elena no estaba por ningun lado. Intenta llamarla pero salia la contestadora. Cuando sale del Grill se encuentra con alguien. Lexi.

"Parece que hoy era un buen día para ti. Elena ha estado nombrándome mucho estos días." Lexi dice con una sonrisa.

"Eres Lexi." Elizabeth afirma sonriedo levemente. "Es por Stefan. Perdió su humanidad."

"Sí.Lo se, he estado algo cerca." Lexi responde con tono frustrado antes de agarrar el brazo de Elizabeth, obligandola a caminar con ella. "Ven conmigo."

"¿Dónde?" Elizabeth pregunta sin soltarse del agarre en su brazo.

"Desintoxicación destripador, curso intensivo. Este es el mejor trabajo amigo del que te has suscrito." Lexi le recuerda sin dejar de caminar. "Necesitamos un lugar donde nadie lo pueda escuchar."

"Hay unas oficinas que están abandonadas desde hace un tiempo." Elizabeth responde enseguida.

"Vamos entonces." Lexi responde con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba de pie con Lexi en la antigua celda de la cárcel, mientras que Stefan estába atado a la silla en el centro de la habitación.

"Klaus realmente hizo un numerito con él, ¿no?" Lexi pregunta.

"Él lo obligó a apagar su humanidad." Elizabeth explica.

"Bien, entonces solo tenemos que convencerlo de volverla a encender." Lexi dice con una sonrisa torcida. "¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?" pregunta Elizabeth, con genuino interés.

"Mira y aprende." dice Lexi volviendose hacia Stefan. "Tengo que advertirte que no sera bonito."

"Podre con ello." Elizabeth responde encogiendose de hombros.

"Despierta, dormilón." Lexi dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo que Stefan poco a poco levantaba la cabeza, dejando ver sangre seca en un costado de su frente. Cuando Stefan estuvo completamente despierto, las miró a las dos por turnos confundido.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta Lexi, sin perder la sonrisa.

En ese momento Stefan parece percatarse de que se encontraba en una celda, porque rápidamente baja la vista hacia la sillas y las cadenas, entonces fallidamente comienza a debatirse, intentando zafarse. "¿Qué es esto? ¡Déjame salir de aquí!"

"¡Shh! Voces internas, por favor." susurra Lexi, cerrando los ojos como si sus gritos la perturbaran. "Intento entrar a tu cabeza."

"Elizabeth. Deshazte de ella, por favor." pide Stefan, mirando a Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth dice con firmeza.

"Elizabeth, por favor." Stefan suplica, más que pedir. "Por favor, hazlo por mí. No dejes que me haga daño. Prometiste protegerme. Soy tú mejor amigo tu hermano."

"Y por todo lo que acabas de decir, es que la dejó hacerlo." Elizabeth le contesta, sin dudar. No iba a permitir que la manipulara. No esa cosa que estaba alojada en el interior de su Stefan. Entonces transcurren unos segundos en los que Stefan y ella se miraban a los ojos, hasta que Lexi intervino.

"Primer paso, secarlo." anuncia. "Privar la sed de sangre. Despojarlo de la tentación."

"No va a funcionar, Lexi." le dice Stefan con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras la miraba a la cara. "No puedes hacer esto."

Lexi no le hace caso dandose vuelta hacia Elizabeth. "¿Escuchaste sobre la parte no linda?"

"Te oí." Elizabeth afirma con una inclinación de cabeza.

Justo entonces, Lexi mira a Stefan a los ojos mientras un silencio sepulcral se cernía sobre ellos. Stefan también la mira, sin saber que aquello sería su perdición.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta Stefan, mientras comenzaba a temblar y su rostro comenzaba a palidecer. Salvajemente intento zafarse de las cadenas, pero sus brazos progresivamente se contraían, más y más. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo Lexi?!"

"Estoy haciendo lo que hago mejor, dulzura." le contesta Lexi a su vez, con una sonrisa torcida. "Estoy salvando tu vida."

Elizabeth comprende a que se refería Lexi al decir que aquello no sería bonito. Ella sonreia como Stefan seguia gritando.

Los brazos de Stefan parecían estar siendo succionados por alguna fuerza sobrenatural.

El cuerpo de Stefan se estaba secando justo frente a los ojos de Elizabeth. A cada segundo su piel palidecía más y más, mientras fuertes temblores sacudían su cuerpo. Estaba fuera de sí mismo. Y no podía culparlo. Fuese lo que fuese que Lexi le estaba haciendo era horrible.

Tras lo que parecieron cientos de años de horribles quejidos, pero en realidad fueron un par de minutos, Elizabeth sujeta a Lexi, con sutileza, del brazo. "¿Estás segura de que esto funcionara?"

"Por supuesto." Lexi asiente mirandola con una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza. "La duda ofende."

"No, Lexi. No es eso." Elizabeth hace una pausa mirando a Stefan que inhalaba bocanadas de aire. "Es solo que..."

La mirada que Lexi le ofreció a Elizabeth, le hizo saber que estaba mostrando debilidad. Que le estaba mostrando debilidad al destripador, más específicamente.

"Elizabeth por favor..." gime Stefan.

"¿Ves eso? Le muestras compasión, y tratará de quebrarte. De abrirse paso a través de mí, intentará manipularte hasta que lo liberes y entonces podrá volver a ser un asesino." Lexi dice molesta. Antes de sujetar el brazo de Elizabeth mirandola a los ojos. "Tienes que ser fuerte."

"¡Lo sé, Lexi!" Elizabeth dice desesperada. "Pero..."

"¡Hey!" Lexi llama la atencion de Elizabeth obligandola a apartar sus ojos se Stefan, para enfocarlos en ella. "Sé que es difícil, créeme, lo sé. Pero es la única forma de recuperarlo, de recuperar a nuestro Stefan."

Sin necesidad de decir nada más simplemente con una simple mirada, hubo un entendimiento inmediato. Elizabeth asiente sintiéndome avergonzada de su debilidad. Lexi simplemente sonrie volviendo a girarse hacía Stefan. "Funcionara. Todo lo que necesito es tiempo."


	41. Chapter 41

"Estoy hambriento. Me muero de hambre!" Stefan dice levantando la voz. "¡Déjame salir! Déjame salir. Por favor, déjame salir."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Esta alucinando." explica Lexi, con una sonrisa; mientras se acercaba agachandose hasta quedar cara a cara con Stefan. "Esos son tres meses sin nada de sangre."

"¡Déjenme salir!" vuelve a gritar Stefan, mientras los temblores retornaban.

"Nueve..." continua Lexi, y conforme iba adicionando tiempo Stefan iba empeorando. "Dos años. Cinco."

"¿Alguna vez te dije lo feliz que estoy de que estás muerta?" Stefan le pregunta a Lexi con una sonrisa malévola.

"Oh. Yo también te extrañé, amigo." Lexi responde con ironia, Stefan ahora gruñia como animal herido.

El teléfono de Elizabeth empieza a sonar, ella se aparta para responder. Era Caroline. "De modo que el collar no esta donde Damon dijo que estaria y ahora no puedo llegar a Damon."

"Escucha, necesito que intentes contactar a Bonnie espera a que logre envíar a los fantasmas de regreso." Elizabeth le dice.

"¿Qué? Pero Elena dijo que estabas en pleno apoyo de deshacerte de ellos también." Caroline dice.

"Yo era. Yo soy. Mira, Lexi está aquí y está ayudandome con Stefan." Elizabeth explica.

"Está bien, vamos a encontrar el collar primero y luego vamos a elegir entre el drama novio fantasma de Elena o Bonnie." Caroline termina antes de colgar.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth. Estoy herido. Por favor, ayúdame." Stefan llama a Elizabeth como ella deslizaba su teléfono en el bolsillo.

"No escuches. Ciérrate a él." Lexi dice.

"Te estoy ayudando, Stefan." Elizabeth dice tratando de no mostrar emocion alguna.

"Haré lo que sea." asegura Stefan, con rostro afligido. "Cambiare. Lo prometo."

"Es mentira." Lexi dice interponiéndose entre Elizabeth y Stefan. "Dirá lo que sea en estos momentos."

"Elizabeth, lo siento. Lo siento. Solo haz que pare. Por favor, haz que pare." Stefan suplica.

"Tienes que separarte de tus emociones." insiste Lexi. Era como si Lexi y Stefan estuvieran en una contienda y Elisebet fuera el premio a ganar. "No dejes que juegue con ellas."

"Oye mirame. Mírame." Stefan dice en voz suave hacia Elizabeth, que comete el error de mirarlo a los ojos. Ella puede ver el dolor. Parecia el viejo Stefan. "Elizabeth. Me preocupo por ti. Metí la pata, ¿de acuerdo? Amo a Elena y quiero estar con ustedes dos. Por favor. Lo siento mucho."

"Lo siento, Stefan." Susurra Elizabeth. "Simplemente no te creo."

Tras eso Stefan retrocedió enderezándose, mientras veía como su única salida se le escapaba de las manos. La decepción apareció en su rostro, para después darle paso a una mueca orgullosa y ofensiva. "¿Sabes qué? De todas maneras no quiero tu ayuda. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido. Cada momento que he pasado con Elena ha sido una completa pérdida y yo... te odio."

"¿Viste eso? Ese es el destripador hablando." Lexi dice al tiempo que desde el interior de su chaqueta extraía una estaca de madera, filosa. "Una vez que está lo suficientemente débil, tienes que causarle dolor. Hacer que sienta cosas. La ira, la rabia, cualquier cosa. Tienes que hacerle ver más allá de la sangre." Ella dice antes de conducir una estaca en el estómago de Stefan. "Piensa en ello como una rutina. Un día sí, un día no. Como correr en una caminadora. Como hacer café. Hasta que esté listo para ser salvado."

Lexi levanta la estaca para una vez más, clavársela a Stefan.

Este se inclina gruñendole a la cara. "¡Voy a despedazarte, Lexi!"

"No puedes. Ya estoy muerta." se burla Lexi, con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a clavarle la estaca, esta vez en el brazo. Stefan suelta un alarido.

"No puedo..." susurra Elizabeth ganandose una mirada de Lexi mientras caminaba fuera de la célda.

Salio a respirar un poco de aire fresco cuando ve las luces intermitentes de la policía alrededor de la plaza de la ciudad. También ve paramédicos cargar un cuerpo en una ambulancia. ¿Que diablos ocurrió?

* * *

Se encontro con Jeremy, y al parecer, los vampiros de tumbas habia regresado de entre los muertos y planean matar a las familias fundadoras de nuevo. Comenzaron con Tobias Fell y toda la ciudad se encontraba en una situación de pánico.

Ellos todavía no podian encontrar el collar para hacer que los fantasmas se fueran y Elena pensaba que Anna habia tomado el collar. Elena estába enfadada con Jeremy, y por mucho que Elizabeth queria que los fantasmas desaparecieran, queria que Lexi ayudara a Stefan.

Se apresura a bajar a la bodega y Lexi se inclina, de pie delante de Stefan. "Dejar de luchar contra mí, Stefan. Sé que estás ahí."

"Ya no es así, Lexi." Gruñe este con rabia.

"Sabes que decir que cada vez, hasta que te hacen sentir de nuevo." Lexi dice apuñalandolo con otra estaca.

"Desperdiciaste toda su vida cuidando de mí. Ahora estás muerta y todavía no tienes nada mejor que hacer." Stefan le escupe en la cara.

"Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo." Elizabeth le dice a Lexi desde la puerta.

"Tienes que conseguirme más." Lexi dice, volviéndose hacia Elizabeth.

"No puedo."

"¡No! No... no hasta que de un paso." Lexi dice empezando a entrar en pánico.

"No puedo, Lexi. Una vez que tengan el collar, van a cerrar la puerta." Elizabeth explica con pesar.

"El collar." Lexi dice, volviendose a Stefan. "Bueno. Ese collar. Al menos dime que recuerdas cómo se sentía acerca de eso, lo encontraste durante tu época más oscura. Y djiste que ese collar representaba la esperanza."

"Irónico, entonces, que está a punto de ser soplado en pedazos." Stefan dice riendose.

Lexi toma una respiración profunda mientras se alejaba de Stefan para mirar a Elizabeth. "Él sigue ahí, Elizabeth. Tu y Elena sólo tienen que romperlo."

"Está bien, Lexi. Sé qué hacer ahora. Te hice una promesa a ti y a él. Voy a mantener esa promesa no importa qué. Puedes ser libre." Elizabeth le dice a Lexi que sonrie antes de mirar a Stefan y desaparecer.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Elziabeth? ¿Solo estaras allí? ¿Esperando a que me seque?" Stefan pregunta con veneno en su voz.

"No, voy a ir a casa, cuidare de Elena y Jeremy. Sere amiga de Bonnie y todo lo que tengo que hacer." Elizabeth le responde con frialdad.

"Eso es bueno para ti. Ya sabes, me preguntaba cuando ibas a darte por vencida. Lexi lo hizo, basta con echar un vistazo a tu trágico futuro si te quedas siendo mi amiga." Stefan se burla.

"No renunciare, Stefan. Todavía tengo esperanza. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que llegue el suyo detrás." Elizabeth dice dando un paso hacia Stefan de manera que estába buscando en sus ojos. "Oye. Se que puede luchar a través de esto. Lucha por ello. Siente algo. Cualquier cosa, Stefan. Porque si no vas a perder a Elena siempre. Y sé que no seras capaz de vivir contigo mismo si eso pasa."

Elizabeth se levanta antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta dejando a Stefan sin habla.

* * *

Elizabeth se fue caminando calle abajo, con la cabeza alta, inhalando profundamente e intentando disipar sus pensamientos; lo cual resultó más difícil de lo que creía. La parte buena, por irónico que sonara era que no tenía auto; así que eso le daría tiempo suficiente para despejar su mente de camino a casa.

La noche estaba clara, el cielo despejado y cubierto de estrellas. Pero el pueblo era un desastre. Siguio caminando hasta que puso un pie en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa Salvatore, estaba acariciando su collar; y noto que lo había hecho durante todo el recorrido. Damon ya estaba en la casa. De hecho, estaba abriendo la puerta así que también acababa de llegar.

"Hey." Elizabeth lo llama, al tiempo que él se volteaba hacía ella con una sonrisa cansina.

"Hey. Iba a buscarte pero no sabía donde estabas y no atendías tu teléfono." Damon dice al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth soltaba un suspiro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy cansada." murmura Elizabeth. "Emocional y mentalmente cansada."

"¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?" Damon el pregunta con curiosidad.

"Es una larga historia." Elizabeth dice mirandolo a los ojos. "Mejor entremos y te cuento."

"Yo también tengo mucho que contarte." dice Damon al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Tan pronto entran se encuentran con Rebekah, quien los observa con mala cara al tiempo que hacía una especie de puchero. "¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos?" pregunta con tono autoritario. Damon y Elizabeth intercambian una mirada de incredulidad.

"No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Rebekah." le contesta Elizabeth, restándole importancia; pero cuando intenta seguir caminando seguida de Damon, la original se interpone acercó a ella hasta que quedan a centímetros de distancia.

"¿Dónde está Stefan?" Pregunta Rebekah esta vez.

"¿No está aquí?" pregunta Damon extrañado.

"No." responde Rebekah fulminando con la mirada a Damon al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a mirar a Elizabeth en espera de una respuesta. "Pero tengo el presentimiento de que ella sabe donde está."

"Confórmate con saber que Stefan no vendrá a casa esta noche." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros dedicandole una sonrisa hipócrita.

"¿Dónde está?" insiste Rebekah arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que sujetaba a Elizabeth de la muñeca.

"Esta conversación se acabó." Elizabeth dice molesta tras sujetar la mano de Rebekah removiendola de su muñeca. "Y la próxima que me pongas un dedo encima, no te irás ilesa."

"Espero el momento de ver como mi hermano te destruya." Rebekah amenaza a Elizabeth, quien sonrie con ironia.

"Hasta entonces." Elizabeth le responde al tiempo que Rebekah bufaba de rabia.

"Mejor vamonos." Damon interviene agarrando a Elizabeth por el brazo obligandola a que lo siguiera por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.


	42. Chapter 42

"Los Lockwoods no sabían que estos túneles estaban bajo su propiedad?" pregunta Elizabeth mientras Elena, y ella seguian a Rick hasta donde se suponia se encontrarian con Damon.

"Son muy antiguos. Damon y Mason tuvieron que romper la pared para llegar." responde Rick. "Elena, ten cuidado a donde apuntas con la linterna. Los murciélagos odian la luz."

Siguen caminando hasta que sienten a alguien detrás de ellos.

"Al fin llegan." gruñe Damon

"¿En verdad no podemos entrar ahí?" pregunta Elizabeth, mientras Damon solo asiente.

"Al parecer los ancestros Lockwoods eran anti-vampiros." dice Damon antes de caminar hacia Rick.

Siguen caminando. Cuando llegan hasta donde Damon y Elizabeth podian llegar, Ric le ofrece su mano a Elena para ayudarla a bajar.

"¿Saben lo que significa todos los dibujos?" pregunta Elena y Rick niega.

"Solo sabemos que cada dibujo cuenta una historia, una muy vieja historia." murmura Rick mientras Elena empezaba a tomarle fotos a cada uno de los dibujos con su camara.

"Este es el ciclo lunar." dice Rick señalando uno de los dibujos. "Este es un hombre y un lobo."

"¿Un hombre lobo?" pregunta Elena confundida.

"Si, es el diario de los Lockwoods al estilo pictionary." grita Damon.

"No entiendo, pensé que los Lockwoods habían llegado aquí con los fundadores en mil ochocientos sesenta." Elizabeth dice mirando hacia Rick.

"No, estos dibujos son más antiguos." Rick camina hacia uno y lo señala con la lampara. "Estos son nombres y no son nativos, fueron escritos en rúnico, es una escritura vikinga."

"¿Vikingos?" Elizabeth susurra frunciendo el ceño.

"Este nombre de aquí." señala Ric. "Traducido significa, Niklaus."

"Klaus." murmura Elizabeth al recordar que aveces Elijah lo llamaba así.

"Así que Mason no estaba mintiendo." observa Damon, mientras los ojos le brillaban y una sonrisa triunfante se asomaba por su rostro. "Mejor apresúrense y averigüen el resto. Si estás seguro de que dice Niklaus, probablemente nos dirá como matarlo."

"Tienes razón." dice Ric tras unos minutos de absoluto silencio. "Si dice Niklaus. Y esta otra Elijah. Y Rebekah."

"Son los nombres de la familia original." murmura Elizabeth y Damon voltea a verla.

"Tallados en una cueva que ha estado aquí mucho antes de que Mystic Falls fuera fundada." dice Rick. "O incluso antes del nuevo mundo."

"Tiene que ser un engañó mas de Klaus." asegura Elena

"Puede, pero el ultimo nombre que aparece nos ha hecho pensar lo contrario." Rick señala otro nombre.

"¿Que dice?" pregunta Elena impaciente.

"Mikael." dice Elizabeth en voz alta ganandose la mirada de todos. "El vampiro cazador de vampiros, pertenece a la familia Original. ¿Cómo se me paso por alto algo tan obvio?"

"¿Mikael? Como el vampiro que sabe cómo matar a Klaus? ¿Estás diciéndome que Mikael es Papá Original?" pregunta Damon alzando una ceja, con una mueca.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo." Elizabeth afirma cuando todos salen de la cueva acercandose. "Es por eso que Klaus estaba tan asustado cuando lo mencionaste afuera del hospital. Mikael es su padre, y quiere matarlo. Ahora todo tiene sentido, despues de tantos años."

"Bueno el fantasma de la navidad, Mason Lockwood; dijo que lo que había en la cueva nos llevaría a un arma para matar a Klaus." Damon dice cruzando los brazos.

"¿Mikael no tiene un arma? Quiero decir, dijo que podía matar a Klaus." Elena dice.

"Si, esto probablemente nos lleve a Mikael a quien ya hemos encontrado y perdido así que Mason no nos ayudó tanto como creía." Damon dice molesto.

"¿Y si las imágenes nos dicen cual es el arma?" pregunta Elizabeth mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho mientras todos caminaban fuera de la cueva.

"Entonces tenemos que averiguar que dicen las demas imagenes." expresa Damon dandole una mirada significativa a Alaric, quien entorna los ojos.

"Me iré a casa y trabajaré en ello, pero no puedo prometer nada." se encoge de hombros.

"No te preocupes Ric, estoy segura de que lo lograrás." Elena dice.

"Si, probablemente no soy de los que abandona." dice Alaric tras recoger todas sus pertenencias. "Me voy a ir."

"¡Ric, espera!" Elizabeth lo detiene sujetándolo del brazo. Ric la mira expectante. "¿Podrías pasarme la fotografía que tiene el nombre de Rebekah?"

"¿Para qué?" pregunta Alaric con el ceño fruncido confundido.

"Para un experimento." Elizabeth sonrie y Ric sin comprender a que se refería asiente. "Te la enviare por telefono." dice Alaric antes de irse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con esa imagen?" pregunta Damon que esperaba junto con Elena.

"Elena y yo investigaremos, con la fuente directa." Elizabeth dice mirando a Elena.

* * *

En un par de minutos alcanzan el campo y justo como Elizabeth se había imaginado Rebekah estaba ahí, en la práctica de Cheerleaders. Cuando comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos de gimnasia, simplemente se atraveso cortándole el paso.

"Hola." Elizabeth la saluda con una sonrisa espléndida y completamente falsa.

"Tú. Y tú" dice Rebekah despectivamente, mientras miraba de Elizabeth a Elena. "La perra y la monja. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Realmente espero ser la perra." Elizabeth replica con una mueca de confusión, después vuelve a sonreír.

"No te preocupes, lo eres." Rebekah dice sonriendo con falsedad, antes de mirar a las chicas frente a ella. "¿En serio, que quieres? ¿Vienes a pelear otra vez?"

"¡Relaje, niña!" Elizabeth dice riendo.

"De hecho, vinimos a hablar." murmura Elena, acercándose un poco más.

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunta Rebekah con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Qué podrías querer tú hablar conmigo? ¿De Stefan? No te preocupes. No quiero nada con él hasta que comience a tratarme mejor. De hecho, deberías tomar una página de mi libro, si soy honesta."

"No." Elena niega molestado. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con Stefan."

"¿Entonces?" pregunta Rebekah.

"Verás, pequeña Rebekah estamos haciendo una pequeña investigación. Estamos buscando a alguien. Y en el medio de la investigación encontramos esto." Elizabeth dice sacando su telefono mostrando la fotografia. "¿Te parece familiar?"

En el momento en el que Elizabeth le muestra la foto a Rebekah, los ojos de esta se abren como platos retrocediendo un poco.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?" pregunta nerviosa.

"Yo hago las preguntas." Elizabeth dice sonriendo. "Entonces la investigación se está moviendo bastante bien, pero hay una interrogante en la que necesito un poco de tu colaboración."

"¿Qué intentas jugar?" pregunta Rebekah a la defensiva.

"Te lo he dicho, estoy trabajando. Entonces considéralo simple curiosidad." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros. "¿Por qué tú y Klaus han pasado miles de años huyendo de su padre?"

El shock en el rostro de Rebekah, era todo lo que necesitaba Elizabeth para confirmar que no se habían equivocado con lo de Mikael.

"Yo, debería volver con la chicas." responde Rebekah completamente nerviosa. "El baile de bienvenida esta a la vuelta de la esquina." entonces se voltea comenzando a alejarse orgullosamente.

"Bueno." Elizabeth le dice a Elena, lo suficientemente alto como para que la Original escuchara. "Quizás Mikael quiera contarnos."

Rebekah se detiene abruptamente volteandose lentamente con una mueca de terror e incredulidad en el rostro. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Dije que le preguntarémos a Mikael, quizás el tenga más disponibilidad." Elizabeth sonrie.

"¿Tú que sabes de Mikael?" Rebekah pregunta completamente aterrada.

Elizabeth se pone seria dando un paso cerca de la Original. "Tu padre me persiguio durante siglos tambien. Destruyo mi vida. Se porque Klaus y tu le temen a su nombre." Elizabeth hace una pausa cuando el labio inferior de Rebekah temblaba un poco. "Y se que me afectara a mi tambien. Pero voy a despertarlo lo que me parece que tú no quieres."

"Estás fanfarroneando." Rebekah dice mirando a Elena en busca de un atisbo que delatará que le estaba mintiendo. "No sabes donde está. Nadie lo sabe."

"¿En serio? ¿Nadie?" pregunta Elizabeth entrecerrando los ojos. "¿En el viejo cementerio de Charlotte? ¿Pudriéndose y disecándose mientras su cuerpo es aplastado por cientos de cadenas?"

Eseguida los ojos de Rebekah se anegan de lágrimas con el temor.

"¡Si despiertas a Mikael estamos todos condenados!" exclama en voz temblorosa. "Tu misma lo has dicho Elizabeth."

"Entonces dinos." interviene Elena, que se había limitado a escuchar.

"¿Por qué quieren saber?" pregunta Rebekah desconfiada.

"¿Por qué no quieres que lo despertemos?" insiste Elena.

Rebekah mira a ambas, mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. "Necesito volver con las chicas." sin más que decir se da medio vuelta alejandose a grandes zancadas.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunta Elena, cuando retomában el camino de vuelta.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta Elizabeth incrédula. "¿Acaso no viste su cara? Hicimos nuestro trabajo. La aterramos y la presionamos. Vendrá a nosotros más temprano que tarde. Confía en mí."

"Si tú lo dices." Elena dice con una sonrisa tenue.

"Entonces te veo luego." dice Elizabeth con una sonrisa forzada, cuando se detuvieron frente a su auto. "En caso de que Rebekah decida hablar, te escribiré para que vengas a la casa."

"Ok." asiente Elena, con una sonrisa incómoda. "Te veo luego."

"Si." murmura Elizabeth antes de entrar en su auto y simplemente desaparecer.

En el camino toma su celular para llamar a Damon, mientras tomaba el camino más largo para llegar a casa, intentando quemar tiempo.

"¿Si?" atendió.

"Hey." Elizabeth saluda sonriendo estúpidamente al escuchar su voz. "Acabamos de hablar con Rebekah."

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué paso?"

"Creo que vendrá y contará todo sin necesidad de esforzarnos." Elizabeth hace una pausa sabiendo que Damon sonreía. "Debiste haber visto su cara estaba aterrada. Era como si no pudiera creer que yo tuviera aquella fotografía y mucho menos que supiera de Mikael. Lo que es no conocer a tu enemigo."

"Entonces fue una excelente idea." Damon hace una pausa. "Buenos días."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño al escuchar una voz que le correspondía a Damon el saludo. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Haciéndole una visita a Stefan." Damon contesta con sencillez.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Elizabeth.

"¿Necesito una razón? Él es mi hermano."

"Lo sé." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos. "Estoy manejando a la casa de huespedes, esperaré hasta que Rebekah llegué de la escuela y aplicaré un poco más de presión. Quiero resolver esta situación de los dibujos tan rápido como sea posible."

"Ok, bien. Excelente. Llámame si algo pasa, ¿ok?"

"Seguro. Adiós." Elizabeth acepta antes de colgar al tiempo que entraba a los jardines de la casa y aparcaba.

Cuando se bajaba con toda tranquilidad caminando hasta la casa, se detiene cuando escucha voces en el interior.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" dijo la voz de Klaus molesto.

Desesperada Elizabeth miro a su alrededor. Él no podía estar ahí, no debía. Estaba a punto de alejarse para llamar a Damon, cuando la voz de Rebekah llamó su atención.

"¡No lo sé, Nik!" exclama molesta. "Pero podrías comenzar por mover tú trasero a Mystic Falls, ¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que sabía sobre Mikael?"

Hay una pausa y Klaus gruñe, al tiempo que Elizabeth respiraba profundo dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una llamada telefónica.

"Si, te escuché Bekah." resopla el híbrido.

"Además no quiero estar aquí. ¡Odio este pueblo!" Rebekah decia mientras Klaus volvia a resoplar.

"Aguanta un poco mas." Klaus responde despues de un rato. "Cuando regrese pondre todo en orden."

"Esta bien. Solo no tardes mucho." excalama Rebekah molesta antes de colgar la llamada.

Elizabeth se toma unos minutos antes de entrar en la casa. Tan pronto como lo hace, Rebekah se acerca corriendo a ver de quien se trataba. Cuando la mira, abrió los ojos como platos.

"Relájate. No soy Mikael." Elizabeth dice en voz seca.

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunta Rebekah con expresión entre sorprendida y aterrada.

"¿Afuera?" Elizabeth dice sarcásticamente mientras pasaba de ella dirigíendose a la chimenea. Rebekah siguiendola.

"¿Dónde está tú amiguita?" pregunta Rebekah mientras Elizabeth tomaba asiento relandose.

"¿Elena?" pregunta Elizabeth recostándose en el sofá. "Depende. Si vas a contarnos algo está en camino. Si no está en su casa descansando."

"Entonces llámala. Las chicas están en camino. Tendremos una tarde de chicas." Rebekah sonrie entusiasmada.

"¿Estás bromeando, cierto?" Elizabeth le pregunta incrédula.

"¿Quieres saber mas sobre Mikael o no?" Rebekah le pregunta alzando una ceja.

Elizabeth la mira antes de sonreir, para después encogerse de hombros y tomar su telefono llamando a Elena. En menos de cinco segundos ya le había avisado.

Cuando voltea la miraba, noto que Rebekah la miraba con demasiada atención como si estuviera absorta en ella hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Elizabeth. "¿Qué?"

"Nada." Rebekah dice encogiendose de hombros adoptando una mueca despectiva. "Solo observando cuan patética eres."

Elizabeth estaba a punto de darle una mala respuesta, cuando el timbre sonó y unas risitas tontas acompañaron aquel sonido.

"Ahí están las chicas." Rebekah simplemente gira sobre su propio eje desapareciendo.

Elizabeth permanecio echada en el sofá, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea. En los largos minutos que siguieron las chicas entraron, fueron a la cocina, luego al bar, al jardín, siempre diciendo cuanto habían deseado entrar en la casa Salvatore y cuan asombrosa era. Gracias a Dios, Rebekah tuvo la decencia de mantenerlas alejadas de ella. Lidiar con porristas no era de sus actividades favoritas.

Por último subieron a la habitación en la que se hospedaba Rebekah, y comenzaron a tener una estúpida charlar sobre el baile de bienvenida y vestidos. Elizabeth se limito a esperar a Elena, cuando finalmente el timbre volvia a sonar.

Ya conocía esa respiración acompasada y nunca antes había estado tan feliz de escucharla, así que a velocidad vampírica le abre la puerta a Elena conduciendola a su ubicación anterior. Cuando estuvieron sentadas frente a la chimenea, comenzo a susurrar tan bajo que Elena más que escucharla le leía los labios. "Parece que está dispuesta a hablar. Tendremos que esperar y ver."

Esa fue la única conversación que pudieron mantener, porque Rebekah entró dando saltitos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Hey!" saludo entusiasta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Acabo de llegar." dice Elena, incómoda ante la situación.

"Te estamos esperando para hablar." Elizabeth dije, entornando los ojos.

"Oh, sí. Lo sé. Pero hay algo que necesito hacer primero." Rebekah hace una seña hacia otra parte de la casa y las seis chicas que habían llegado, se habían alineado a la perfección. Cada una llevaba un vestido formal y peinado diferente y Rebekah sonreía al verlas. Verde, estampado, fucsia, negro con rayas, rojo y azul. "Ok, ahora giren, por favor."

"¿Las obligaste para tener tu propio desfile de modas privado?" pregunta Elena con incredulidad.

"Necesito un vestido para el baile de bienvenida." dice Rebekah con sencillez encogiendose de hombros, como si aquello fuera normal. "Entonces. ¿Qué les parecen? Escoge uno, Elena. Tú vas a la escuela, deberías saber cuál es el más apropiado."

"No vine para ayudarte a comprar." rie Elena. "Vine para que nos digas porque no quieres que despertemos a Mikael."

Rebekah las fulmina con la mirada y acto seguido, a velocidad vampírica se abalanza sobre la chica del vestido azul dejando que su rostro se transformará dejando sus colmillos a centímetros de la delgada piel del cuello de la joven. "Dije que escojas uno, Elena."

"¡El rojo!" Elena dijo apuntandolo nerviosamente.

Rebekah vuelve a la normalidad sonriendo. "Listo. No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?" entonces se volteo hacía las chicas usando compulsion. "Dejen los vestidos en mi habitación, váyanse y no recuerden nada."

Las chicas obedientemente hicieron lo que Rebekah les ordenó y cuando hubieron desaparecido, la rubia se acercó con paso amenazante. "Ustedes no me amenazan. Se enterarán de lo que yo quiera que se enteren, ¿está claro?"

Elena asintió como perrito faldero, mientras Elizabeth solto una risa. "Esta no es tu casa. Así que tú no pones las reglas, ¿está claro?"

Rebekah simplemente mira a Elizabeth y una sonrisa torcida aflora en sus labios. "¿Y así es como pretendes convencerme de hablar?"

"Mira Rebekah, ya me estoy cansando de ti. ¡No intento convencerte, te estoy dando una oportunidad de que seas tú la que me convenzas!" Elizabeth dice entre dientes dandose cuenta de que Elena se encontraba de pie. "Sabemos donde está Mikael, tenemos personas a la espera de que los llamemos para despertarlo. Tú no lo quieres vivo, yo no lo quiero vivo. Así que dame una maldita razón que me convenza de no despertarlo o de lo contrario lo haré. Aunque eso signifique que todos nos vamos a pudrir en el infierno. Asi que decide."

Rebekah lo sopesa por un par de segundos antes de sonreir de mala gana. "Vamos a dar un paseo." se da media vuelta encamandose hacia las escaleras.

Elizabeth le hace señas a Elena para que la siguiera. Fueron detras de Rebekah, quien las llevó a la habitación de Stefan. Abrió la puerta como si aquello de tratara de alguna travesura antes de entrar. Elena la siguió y Elizabeth entro de último cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué tan divertido es esto?" Rebekah suelta mientras comenzaba a hurgar entre las cosas de Stefan.

"No deberíamos estar aquí." comenta Elena sintiéndose incomoda.

"Por supuesto que deberíamos. Vamos. Como si nunca hubieras querido espiar." Rebekah dice antes de dirigirse al cajón en el que sabía que Stefan guardaba su ropa interior, sacando unos bóxers. "Calzoncillos tipo bóxers. Eso es un cambio desde los veinte."

"Si, Rebekah." Elizabeth la mira incrédula. "Utiliza bóxers, únicamente zapatos italianos, una gran cantidad de suéteres, y definitivamente mucho gel para el cabello. Ahora dinos lo que queremos saber."

"Ugh. Ustedes no son divertidas en lo absoluto." Rebakah dice guardando la prenda. "Bien, ¿Qué quieren saber?"

"Elijah una vez dijo que tu padre era un terrateniente en Europa, y los nombres escritos en las cuevas tienen miles de años así que, ¿Cómo terminaron aquí?" pregunta Elena con genuinidad.

"Mis padres acababan de comenzar una familia cuando una plaga azotó sus tierras. Perdieron un hijo por eso." Rebekah le explica a Elena. "Quisieron escapar y proteger a su futura familia del mismo destino."

"¿Cómo terminaron exactamente en Mystic Falls?" pregunta Elizabeth.

"Si." respalda Elena. "Está parte del mundo aun no había sido descubierta."

"No por la gente de tus libros de historias." dice Rebekah asqueada. "Mi mama conocía a una bruja llamada Ayana, que escuchó a los espíritus hablar de una tierra mística, donde todos eran saludables bendecidos por los dones de la velocidad y la fuerza. Eso fue lo que nos trajo aquí, donde aprendimos a vivir entre esas personas."

"Hombres lobos." susurra Elizabeth, ante de que Rebekah continuara hablando.

"Para nosotros, eran solo nuestros vecinos. Mi familia vivió en paz con ellos por más de veinte años. Tiempo durante el cual mi familia tuvo más hijos incluyéndome."

"Lo haces sonar tan normal." suelta Elena espontáneamente.

"Lo era." Rebekah la mira de reojo. "Una vez al mes nuestra familia se ocultaba en las cuevas bajo nuestro pueblo. Los lobos aullaban durante la noche y por la mañana, regresábamos a casa."

"¿Y que fue lo que corto con esos veinte años de pacífica convivencia?" Elizabeth pregunta no dispuesta a dejarla detenerse.

"Los lobos cobraron a alguien de nuestra familia." Rebekah dice. "Mi hermano menor, Henrik. Una luna llena, Klaus y Henrik; se escaparon para ver a los hombres convertirse en bestias. Eso estaba prohibido. Y Henrik pagó el precio. Ese fue el principio del final de la paz con nuestros vecinos. Y uno de los últimos momentos que mi familia tuvo junta como humanos."

Justo entonces el teléfono de Elena sonó.

"Atiende." sugiere Rebekah. "Debe ser Damon para asegurarse de que aun siguen con vida."

"¿Aló? ¿Aló?" dice Elena, intentando escuchar. "¿Damon, donde estás?"

"No tengo idea, pero estoy seguro de que tengo demasiada ropa." Damon comento inoportuno como siempre. "¿Siguen de pie?"

"Si, estamos bien pero no puedo hablar ahora." dice Elena, mirando a Rebekah de reojo, quien aun les daba la espalda.

"¿Qué desean beber?" inquirió la voz de una chica.

"Scotch." dijo una voz que hasta muriendo Elizabeth reconocería como la de Stefan.

"¡¿Ese es Stefan?!" pregunta ella alterada.

"Si. Me salí un poco del guión, pero no se preocupen. Sé lo que estoy haciendo." Damon responde enseguida.

"Damon, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo salir?" pregunta Elena, no tan enfadada como Elizabeth.

"Lo tengo controlado, Elena." Damon dice antes de colgar la llamada.

Elizabeth se queda de piedra un minuto, hirviendo en su interior. ¿Tras todo el trabajo que habían pasado, como se atrevía a simplemente dejarlo ir? "Iré tras ellos." suelta de repente encaminandose hacia la puerta.

"¡Elizabeth, no sabes donde están!" exclama Elena.

"Si, si sé." Elizabeth dice con seguridad antes de volverse hacia Rebekah que la veía con cierta curiosidad. "Ustedes continúen con los cuentos de hadas,yo tengo que irme."

"Que bueno." sonrie la rubia.

"En serio, Rebekah; termina de contarle la historia a Elena. Ella se quedará." Elizabeth dice molesta, tras darse media vuelta desaparecíendo en busca de Damon y Stefan.


	43. Chapter 43

Una vez estacionando su auto frente al bar, Elizabeth suspira al escuchar musica fuerte dentro del lugar. Cuando entra, era un caos practicamente. Habia mujeres por doquier bailando y bebiendo mientras reian al ritmo de la musica. Elizabeth entra mirando alrededor buscando a las dos unicas personas respondables de ese desastre.

No le tomó demasiado trabajo encontrar al culpable principal, pues estaba bailando con dos zorras sobre la barra. Dos zorras que no llevaban casi nada de ropa. Y como si sintiera la mirada en el, levanta sus ojos encontrandose con los de Elizabeth, de alguna manera en medio del gran tumulto de personas. El rostro de Damon que hasta entonces parecía divertido, pasó a sorprendido en un santiamén de segundo.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda moviendose entre la muchedumbre intentando encontrar a Stefan, mientras era consciente de que Damon se bajaba de la barra corriendo hacia ella. Tras buscar por un par de segundos encontro a Stefan alimentándose de una de las camareras.

Con rabia da un paso adelante pero tropieza con Damon quien se había parado con gran rapidez frente a Elizabeth.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Elizabeth le dice enfadada, sabiendo que a pesar del bullicio, Damon la había escuchado. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Stefan esta fuera de control. No puedes simplemente dejarlo salir y ya."

"Tengo todo bajo control." Damon le dice.

"¡No, claro que no!" Elizabeth le grita empujandolo fuertemente haciendo que tropezara mientras no podía dejar de escuchar el sonido que hacía Stefan al succionar la sangre de la chica.

"Yo me encargo." Damon le dice de mala gana, dirigiendose hacia donde Stefan y la chica. "Oye, oye, oye." dice mientras se acercaba separando a la chica de Stefan. "Más despacio, más despacio. Nos está dando descuento de empleado."

Cuando Damon finalmente logra separar a Stefan de la chica le coloca una bufanda alrededor del cuello, y usando la compulsión dice: "Olvída todo y sigue adelante."

Y tras un segundo, la chica desaparece.

"¿Ya terminaron de divertirse, idiotas?" Elizabeth que habia estado viendo todo en silencio, daba un paso adelante.

"Hola, mejor amiga." Stefan le dice a Elizabeth limpiando la sangre de sus labios. "¿Así que cuando no me tienes amarrado y encerrado en una celda te preocupas por mi? Que manera tan contradictoria de actuar."

A pesar de todo, Elizabeth puede distinguir en la voz de Stefan que estaba dolido. "De hecho no lo es. Ahora recojan el desastre que han hecho."

"No." Stefan dice caminando hacia la mesa de licor. "No, hasta que Damon confiese."

Elizabeth mira a Damon confundida, pero el simplemente se encoge de hombros. "Vayamos por una bebida." el le hace una seña a Elizabeth para que lo sigua. Ella toma asiento en el bar al lado de Stefan y Damon al lado suyo, dejándola en medio de ambos.

Justo entonces, la camarera le trae su pedido a Stefan y él con una sonrisa lo acepta. Seguido le entregó uno de los tres tragos a Damon y él otro a Elizabeth. Sin decir absolutamente nada, acaban con sus bebidas, y tras un incómodo minuto de silencio, Stefan finalmente habla.

"Bien, tiempo de confesarse. ¿Cuál es el motivo de la huída de la cárcel?" le pregunta a Damon con una sonrisa diminuta.

"Pensé que te vendría bien un abrazo, Stefan." Damon le contesta con una sonrisa amplia, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vamos, Damon." bufa Stefan riendo. "Elizabeth ya te ha golpeado, y sabes que Elena se va a molestar contigo por dejarme salir, y todos sabemos que te importa lo que ella piense."

Ese comentario hace que Elizabeth trague grueso. Aquel era un comentario que lograba afectarla. Pero se limito a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, mientras ellos continuaban hablando.

"Quizás quería recordarte como era la libertad. Antes de que Klaus te la quitaría." A pesar de que era un simple comentario, por alguna razón pareció haber sido como una cacheta para Stefan.

"Mientras Klaus este vivo, hago lo que él dice." Stefan trata que aquello suene como una excusa, pero en realidad sonaba como un lamento.

"Entonces matémoslo." Elizabeth dice dolida porque no podía ver a Stefan así. "Ya lo hemos intentado antes."

"No podemos." Stefan niega automáticamente mirando a Elizabeth como si aquello hubiera sido un chiste.

"Ese es mi punto, Stefan." Damon intervino. "Te has rendido. Entonces, puedes sentarte a no hacer nada y ser su pequeña perra; o puedes enojarte lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto."

"Damon, no puede ser asesinado." insiste Stefan, frustrado.

"Quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso." una voz segura y calmada dice a sus espaldas. Automáticamente se levantan volteando de manera abrupta.

"Mikael." Elizabeth apenas murmura aterrada, pero todos los vampiros en aquella habitación habían sido capaces de escucharla. Instintivamente; los tres se acercan más el uno al otro.

"Los hermanos Salvatore, y la señorita Whitmore." Mikael dice mirando a Elizabeth de arriba abajo. "Cuanto tiempo."

"¿Como demonios nos encontraste?" Damon pregunta con el ceño fruncido y con un poco de cautela.

"Es mi placer conocerlos chicos." Mikael dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Pero Elizabeth y yo, ya nos conocemos de antes. ¿Cierto?"

Elizabeth mira como Mikael extendia su mano, esperando que ella le diera la suya. Pero con temor simplemente retrocede mirandolo con desconfianza, apartando sus manos tanto como le fue posible.

Mikael espera un par de segundos y cuando nota que Elizabeth no iba a darle la mano, pone mala cara retirando su mano. Instantáneamente una sonrisa tenue y una expresión serena aparecen nuevamente en su rostro. "Eres inteligente Elizabeth. Lastima que tus padres no lo fueron."

"No hables de mis padres." Elizabeth dice con entre dientes.

"Veo que aun replicas como niña cuando los menciono." Mikael dice dando un paso cerca de Elizabeth. Pero se detiene cuando ve como Stefan y Damon agarraban a Elizabeth cada uno por un brazo, pegándola a ellos. "Veo que encontraste guardaespaldas. Que lindo."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Stefan interviene molesto.

"Quiero matar a Niklaus. Por ahora." dice Mikael cambiando su mirada de Elizabeth hacia Stefan. "Y para eso necesito saber donde está."

"No sabemos nada de tu hijo." contesta Damon. "Tú eres el cazador. Entonces cázalo."

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo." Mikael dice antes de mirar a Stefan de nuevo. "Hasta donde tengo entendido tú eres el custodio de Klaus y el único con el que él ha mantenido contacto. Así que dime. ¿Está Klaus dentro o fuera del país?"

"No puedo decirte." le responde Stefan, inmediatamente.

"¿Qué tanto has hablado con él desde que se fue?" Mikael pregunta dando pasos en la habitación con la intención de obtener alguna información de Stefan.

"No puedo decirte." Stefan sonríe con irritación mirándolo desafiante.

"De acuerdo. ¿Puedes decirme cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con Niklaus?" Mikael continua, y es cuando Elizabeth comprende lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba descartando preguntas.

"Me veo obligado a hacer lo que él dice." explica Stefan tan honestamente como le es posible. "Y él dice que mantenga mi maldita boca cerrada."

"Realmente espero que este juego de veinte preguntas no sea tu arma secreta." Damon habla por primera vez, ganandose que Elizabeth lo mire con una advertencia, pero el la ignora.

"Verás, Damon." comienza Mikael calmadamente acercandose a ellos en silencio, con una amarga sonrisa en su cara, una vez que lo hace Elizabeth traga nerviosa al ver la expresión de determinacion en sus ojos. "He sido cazador de vampiros más tiempo del que cualquiera de ustedes haya vivido. Es por eso que los he encontrado aquí, y es por eso que encontraré a Niklaus." Mikael hace una pausa mirando uno por uno. "Y bueno, Klaus ha estado huyendo durante mil años. Así que si piensas que vas a obtener alguna solución, él..."

Pero entonces, repentinamente y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo Mikael traspasa el pecho de Damon con su mano.

Elizabeth acelera a la vista de Mikael a segundos de desgarrar la vida de Damon fuera de su pecho, y un enjambre de ansiedad se agita enérgicamente muy dentro de su estómago mientras intentaba dar un paso hacia Mikael pero Stefan la detiene sujetándola por la cintura.

"Cuidado ustedes dos." Mikael advierte con calma con su mano profundamente en el pecho de Damon. "Un movimiento y su corazón estará afuera."

La cabeza de Elizabeth comienza a filtrar las acciones que pudiera tomar para ayudar a Damon o luchar contra Mikael, pero hay sólo siete palabras que deja que no haga nada en absoluto: un movimiento, y su corazón se iria. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Stefan que estába ahora junto a ella, él estába mirando a Mikael con una expresión atormentada en su rostro, estába expuesto emocionalmente. Compartir la preocupación por la vida de Damon mentalmente hace que Elizabeth se golpee mentalmente por ser tan ciega al disparador emocional más obvia para Stefan que ha estado con ellos todo el tiempo. Damon. Stefan se veia sobresaltado y vulnerable, como el amor que siente por Damon ha sido arrancado de debajo de toda la oscuridad, y hay una fuerte visión de precaución en sus ojos entrecerrados ya que se centran sobre Mikael.

Mikael tuerce la mano en el pecho de Damon, forzando un gruñido de dolor de él, y un grito de horror de Elizabeth.

"Por favor, sólo detente." Elizabeth le pide a Mikael con temblor en su voz. "Haremos lo que quieras."

Mientras Stefan y ella se quedaban quietos como Mikael miraba hacia ellos, manteniendo su mano con firmeza dentro del pecho de Damon como palanca para la cooperación.

"Eso espero." Mikael dice con una sonrisa tranquila sin embargo siniestra, mirandose nada menos como un asesino en serie. "¿Dónde está Klaus? Vamos."

Cuando no recibe mas que solo silencio por parte de Stefan, Mikael con la mano que tenía disponible agarra la garganta de Elizabeth. Ella gime, mientras intentaba fallidamente zafarse.

"Bueno Stefan, tal vez necesitas mas impulsos para que me digas lo que quiero oir." Mikael dice mirando a Elizabeth friamente obligando a Stefan para acercarse. "Si no le arrancare la cabeza a mi querida Elizabeth aqui. Total ella y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente. Y me haria feliz acabar con ella en este momento."

"Déjala ir." Damon gruñe las palabras.

"No te atrevas a tocarla." dice Stefan, protectoramente secundando a su hermano.

Mikael mira a Stefan con una mezcla de fascinación y asombro. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

"Dime, Stefan. ¿Dónde está Klaus?" Prefunta pero Stefan no responde. "Vamos. ¿Cuál es la pregunta clave, Stefan? Una vuelta. Un jalón y están muertos. A menos que no te importe claro."

"¡Stefan, por favor!" Elizabeth dice entrecortadamente, más preocupada por Damon que por ella misma. "¡Es tu hermano! Por favor, Stefan, ¡solo dile donde está Klaus!"

"Sus emociones han sido apagadas. No puede importarle." Damon murmura de manera ininteligible por el dolor que sentía.

"¿En serio?" Mikael cuestiona inocentemente en un tono condescendiente mientras mueve su mirada a Stefan de nuevo. "Su vínculo con Klaus es tan fuerte que dejaría que su propio hermano muriera?"

Stefan seguía sin responder, lo único que hacía era pasar su vista de la mano de Mikael en el cuello de Elizabeth, a la mano de Mikael en el pecho de Damon.

Cuando Elizabeth mira a Stefan se da cuenta del enjambre de emociones que lo estában atormentando profundamente, por las líneas de expresión que aparecian en su frente y el malestar en sus ojos; se veia desgarrado.

"¿Ninguna idea?" Mikael vuelve a presionar.

"¡Stefan, por favor!" Elizabeth vuelve a chillar sin apartar la mirada de la mano de Mikael en el pecho de Damon.

"Piensa, Stefan." insiste el cazador pero los segundos seguían transcurriendo y Stefan no decía absolutamente nada. Entonces Mikael mira a Damon. "Creo que tienes razón." Mikael dice amenazadoramente hacia Damon con determinación feroz. "Él es un callejón sin salida. Y tú también, Damon."

"¡Por favor dejalo Mikael!" Elizabeth interviene de repente, entre la ansiedad cegadora temblando a través de su cuerpo. "No hagas esto, por favor!"

"Me gusta cuando ruegas pequeña Elizabeth. Pero tus ruegos no sirven de nada ahora." Mikael le dice a Elizabeth apretando su mano mas fuerte en el cuello de ella haciendo que gimiera de dolor al sentir sus huesos crujir y su arterias desprenderse.

"Espera-" Stefan anuncia dando un paso adelante, con la voz temblando con alguna forma de desesperación. "No le hagas daño a ella..."

"Que sucede Stefan?" Mikael pregunta interrumpiendo a Stefan de nuevo. "Estoy dando en otro punto debil?"

Mikael rie alejando su mano de la garganta de Elizabeth dejandola caer al suelo con fuerza. Stefan inmediatamente la agarra ocultandola detras de su cuerpo mientras ella tosia buscando el aire en sus pulmones.

"Por ahora mi problema no es con ella." Mikael dice mirando a Elizabeth, y luego a Stefan. Antes de torcer la mano en el pecho de Damon haciendo que este soltara un alarido de dolor mientras su piel comenzaba a tornarse grisácea.

"¡BASTA!" grita Elizabeth con lágrimas en los ojos mientras daba un paso adelante, pero una vez mas Stefan la retenia evitandolo. "¡BASTA!"

"¡Espera!" Stefan dice tan pronto como nota que Damon se quejaba una vez mas de dolor. "Puedo hacer que vuelva." entonces Mikael sonrie triunfante, mientras el color de la piel de Damon volvia a la normalidad.

"Puedo traer a Klaus de regreso a Mystic Falls." Stefan dice de nuevo. Afortunadamente convencido Mikael saca la mano del pecho de Damon dejandolo caer al suelo de rodillas por la debilidad.

Inmediatamente Elizabeth se aleja de Stefan para correr al lado de Damon.

"Y ahí está nuestra escapatoria." sonrie Mikael, mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta limpiandose la mano ensangrentada. "Solo había que alterarte un poco."

Damon comienza lentamente a ponerse de pie con ayuda de Elizabeth mientras centraba su ceño vengativo sobre Mikael.

"Consigue que Klaus regrese a Mystic Falls, y con mucho gusto le clavaré una estaca en el corazón." Mikael concluye directamente en Stefan con su mirada amenazante. "Si fallas lo clavare en el tuyo Stefan."

Mikael da una sonrisa de cortesía a los tres antes de girar sobre sus talones y dar un paseo de distancia. "Estoy ansioso por verlos a todos mañana por la mañana." Dice antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Seria bueno que comenzaras a correr de una vez. Porque cuando termine con Klaus, tu seras mi siguiente objetivo Elizabeth. Y sabes que no parare hasta llegar a ti."

Mikael concluye con un movimiento de cabeza antes de dar media vuelta desapareciendo entre la multitud.

"¿Estás bien?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon mientras sujetaba su barbilla obligandolo a mirarla.

"Si..." sonrie el. "¿Tú?"

"Estoy bien." Elizabeth susurra levemente. "Duele pero estaré bien." Cuando Damon quita su brazo alrededor de ella gime de dolor.

"¿Qué?" Damon pregunta mirandola de nuevo.

"Creo que me rompió algo. Tomará un par de horas para curar." Elizabeth explica. "En cambio tu deberias comer algo."

"Estare bien." Damon responde secamente antes de mirar a Stefan. "Bueno, te daré diez puntos por el estilo."

Stefan mira a su hermano cruzandose de brazos. "Al menos ahora sabemos de donde aprendieron sus trucos Klaus y Elijah." suelta intentando evadir el punto que Damon intentaba tocar.

"Aunque no creo que era necesario que tuvieras que esperar hasta el último minuto para dar un paso hacia adelante hermano." Damon sonrie socarronamente claramente frustrado con la forma inferior en que Mikael lo habia hecho sentir, no le gustaba ser débil.

"No habia ningún paso hacia adelante, Damon." se queja Stefan sin ninguna emoción real en su cara.

"Oh. Oh. Mi hermano está a punto de morir y me vi obligado a salvarle la vida por enésima vez." Damon dice imitando la voz de Stefan, obviamente dándole a entender que no era su obligación salvarlo, pero que de igual manera lo había hecho, porque le importaba su hermano mayor. "Cuidado, Stefan. Tu humanidad se está mostrando."

"En realidad, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, Damon. Tienes razón." Stefan dice acercandose a Damon hasta que estan a una corta distancia. "Me has recordado como se siente ser libre. Y cuando matemos a Klaus, seré libre, libre para irme. No hice esto por ti, Damon. Lo hice por mí mismo."

Elizabeth que se habia apartado de ellos molesta por sus constantes peleas los miraba atenta.

"¿Estás diciendo que le dijiste a Mikael lo que quería oír, no porque te importe la muerte de tu hermano?" Elizabeth dice desde donde esta, pero Stefan simplemente la mira inexpresivamente.

"Claro, Stefan. Lo que tú digas." interviene Damon, sarcástico como siempre.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Huh?" Stefan pregunta mirando a Damon con el rostro fruncido de frustración. "¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué todos tratan de salvarme?"

"Porque tengo que hacerlo, Stefan." Damon suelta al final, sin poder soportar la mirada insistente de Stefan. "Porque la razón por la que te metiste en este enredo con Klaus, fue porque me salvaste la vida. Porque te lo debo." Damon, hace una pausa mirando a Stefan a los ojos. "Porque simplemente no puedo dejarte en una celda para que te pudras."

Los tres se quedan sin moverse ni hablar. Elizabeth personalmente estaba fascinada y sentía un deseo de llorar agradable. Porque tras todo lo que habían pasado. Ellos eran hermanos. Hermanos de sangre y del corazón. Porque se amaban tanto, que ninguno de los dos podría vivir en un mundo donde el otro no existiese. Porque al final, sin importar cuantas peleas tuviesen o cuantas diferencias tuvieran, siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Siempre.

"Aw." Stefan dice con una sonrisa tenue. "Es mejor que tengas cuidado, hermano. Tu humanidad se está mostrando."

Acto seguido Damon le da un puñetazo a Stefan de lleno en el rostro, con fuerza. Stefan se tambalea, y cuando se incorpora intenta abalanzarse sobre Damon, pero este es más rápido y simplemente tumba a su hermano menor de espaldas en el suelo. Para terminar la pequeña pelea asestándole una patada en las costillas.

Tirado en el suelo y respirando entrecortadamente. Stefan suelta una carcajada, mientras Damon se alejaba despeinado y a grandes zancadas.

Elizabeth no intento detenerlos en lo absoluto. Porque ellos necesitaban aquello. Necesitaban un modo de sacar la frustración y la ira que compartían juntos, a pesar de que aquella no era la manera de hacerlo, era la que ellos habían escogido, y ella simplemente no deseaba interferir. Pero cuando Damon salio del bar y estaba a punto de entrar en su auto, ella lo detiene, interceptándolo a velocidad vampírica. Aunque Damon le prometio una eternidad de miseria para Stefan, ella creia que una parte de ese voto para burlarse de su hermano fue para Damon para tener una razón para estar cerca de él; odiaba estar solo.

"Damon." murmura Elizabeth en voz baja, colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Damon, dándose cuenta de que respiraba entrecortadamente. Él no dice absolutamente nada, solo la mira a los ojos y pudo ver ira, pero también un poco de tristeza y decepción. Estaba herido.

Stefan había herido sus sentimientos. Damon había hecho algo que casi nunca hacía. Le había mostrado sus sentimientos, le había demostrado cuanto le importaba y cuanto lo amaba, obviamente a su manera y Stefan simplemente se había burlado.

Elizabeth entendia perfectamente cómo se sentía y sabía que lo que necesitaba era silencio, no un montón de palabras que no lo ayudarían y solo lo harían sentir peor. Así que simplemente lo acerco a ella en un fuerte abrazo, diciéndole que lo entendía y que siempre estaría ahí cuando la necesitase.

"Yo lo llevaré a casa. Ve." Elizabeth le dice una vez que se separan un poco incomodos por el abrazo. "Necesitas estar lejos de Stefan por un rato."

Damon sonrie genuinamente antes de montarse en su auto e irse. Elizabeth se queda mirando el auto alejarse hasta que ya no puede verlo.

Cuando voltea descubre que Stefan ya se encontraba esperando frente a su auto. "Supongo que tendrás que regalarme un viaje, porque no tengo auto."

"Sube." Elizabeth dice con una cabezada le indica que subiera.

Una vez estuvieron en el auto, se hizo un silencio incómodo, trascurrieron unos cuantos minutos de aquella manera, hasta que al fin ella decide romper el silencio. "¿Qué te hizo detener a Mikael?"

"¿Qué? " Stefan la mira desconcertado.

"¿Qué te hizo decirle a Mikael lo que quería oír?" Elizabeth presiona.

"No se." Responde Stefan secamente.

"¿Estás seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con que Damon estuviera en peligro?" Elizabeth sigue presionándolo.

"No..." Stefan contesta inmediatamente mirando a Elizabeth de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te burlaste de él?" Elizabeth pregunta un poco confundida.

"Porque él se burló de mí." Stefan le dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"No se burlaba de ti, Stefan. Es solo que ya no sabemos que hacer para que vuelvas a ser quien eras." Elizabeth le dice sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"No creo poder volver a ser el mismo que era nunca más." se limitó a contestar Stefan.

Y eso fue todo. No cruzaron ni una palabra más, hasta que llegaron a la casa. Damon aun no había llegado así que entraron y en silencio absoluto subieron a la planta en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Se desearon buenas noches y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

Todo lo que quería Elizabeth era que aquel día terminara de una vez por todas. Así que tras alimentarse, tomar una ducha con agua caliente para aliviar el horrible dolor que tenía en el cuello, y colocarse una pijama lo suficientemente cálida, se metió a la cama. Honestamente sin saber que esperar de los días por venir. Pero sospechaba que no seria nada bueno.


	44. Chapter 44

Era el día del baile de bienvenida. El día que habían escogido para poner en movimiento el plan contra Klaus. Un par días habían pasado desde el encuentro con Mikael, y ahora tenían a Rebekah de su lado.

Si, Rebekah estaba del lado de ellos por difícil que pareciera.

Después de que Rebekah le hubo terminado de contar la historia de su familia a Elena, habían descubierto un montón de cosas, incluso algunas que ni la misma Rebekah sabía. La madre de Rebekah era una bruja, la bruja de la familia Original, la bruja Original. Había sido ella quien había creado la especie vampírica con un complicado hechizo, para proteger a sus hijos de los lobos tras la tragedia que había ocurrido con Henrik. Era la misma bruja que había colocado la maldición del hibrido sobre Klaus y la misma que había descubierto como hechizar las piedra de Lapis Lazuli, para convertirlas en un talismán protector de la luz solar para vampiros. Ella había sido asesinada por Mikael. Según Klaus le había jurado a Rebekah. Pero la verdadera historia se encontraba escrita en la cabaña junto con los nombres de los Originales. No había sido Mikael quien había matado a la bruja Original, el verdadero asesino había sido el híbrido. Klaus. Elena, Alaric y Bonnie de alguna manera consiguieron descifrar aquello, y la noticia no le había sentado nada bien a Rebekah. Aun podía recordar la noche en la que había prometido ayudar a acabar con Klaus.

Estaban en la librería de los Salvatore como si se tratara de una reunión familiar y no de la planificación de un asesinato. Stefan, Elena, Damon y Elizabeth por supuesto, Rebekah se encontraba encerrada en su habitación.

"Bien, diremos que Mikael siguió a Elena hasta aquí e intento capturarla para utilizarla de carnada." opina a Stefan, mientras ideában la mentira perfecta para engañar a Klaus.

"¿Y tu que?" le pregunta Elena. "¿Lo llenaste de verbena?"

"No, ambos lo hicimos. Este tipo es un original. Hazlo realista." pide Damon.

"De acuerdo." acepta Stefan. "Nosotros lo llenamos de verbena y en el proceso descubrimos que tenia una daga."

"Que planeaba usar en Rebekah, pero en lugar de eso Elena la uso para atravesarle el corazón." Elizabeth termina de repasar el plan y los tres asienten.

"¿Y que va a pasar cuando Klaus le pida a Stefan ver el cuerpo?" pregunta Elena aun no convencida de hacer eso.

"Buen punto" dice Damon, antes de mirar a Stefan. "Tu, hermano mío, has sido obligado por Klaus a hacer lo que el te diga. Y si la idea es atraerlo hasta aquí y matarlo, lo último que necesitamos es que te equivoques y sueltes la lengua."

"No me miren a mí." dice Stefan, cuando todos volteaban hacía él. "Yo solo estoy encargado de traerlo de vuelta."

"Klaus es inteligente. Si le decimos que Mikael esta muerto querrá pruebas." murmura Elizabeth frustrada.

"Entonces estaré muerto." Mikael dice detrás de ellos y todos a su vez voltean a donde él estába de pie en la puerta.

Por instinto Elizabeth enseguida se levanta de su asiento, alejandose lo mas que pudo de Mikael, que terminaba de entrar a la sala de estar, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina.

"¿Y si quiere ver tu cuerpo en persona?" pregunta Elena, haciendo que Mikael desviara su atencion de Elizabeth.

"Eso significara que nuestro plan esta funcionando. Es seguro que Klaus querrá ver mi cuerpo. Así que ustedes lo atraerán hasta aquí y yo lo mataré. Simple." Mikael dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Con que? Esas dagas no funcionarán con el." dice Stefan mirando las dagas que Mikael estaba sacando de su chaqueta.

"Bueno, tengo en mi poder una estaca creada con madera del antiguo roble blanco." murmura Mikael sacando un frasco. "El mismo que dejo estas cenizas cuando lo quemaron."

"¿Dónde está?" pregunta Damon mientras Mikael bañaba a las estacas con las cenizas.

"Aquí no, obviamente." Mikael sonrió. "Conocer su ubicación es mi póliza de seguro."

"¿Contra qué?" pregunta Stefan con genuina curiosidad.

"Contra que dejen esto en mi corazón." dice tras sacar la daga de las cenizas dandosela a Elena. "Ya ven, un vampiro no puede matar a un original con esta daga sin morir. Entonces. Te toca a ti."

"¿Realmente quieres que te clave la daga?" pregunta Elena nerviosa, mientras tomaba la daga en sus manos.

"Klaus no dejará nada al azar." observa Mikael mientras se acercaba a Elena. "Especialmente cuando se trata de confianza. Así que hazlo."

Elena voltea la cabeza hasta mirando a todos temendo hacer aquello; pero como si así lo hubiéran planeado, Stefan, Damon y Elizabeth asitieron al mismo tiempo. Y acto seguido, sin esperar nada más. Elena clava la daga en el corazón de Mikael, este cae al suelo temporalmente muerto. Se quedan de pie en silencio, solo observando el cuerpo inerte.

"Que alguien busque a Barbie Klaus, quizás la necesitemos." Damon dice rompiendo el silencio.

"No es necesario." dice la voz de Rebekah desde la entrada mirando con desprecio el cadáver de Mikael en el suelo. "Ya estoy aquí."

"Bueno, excelente. Ahora." Damon voltea hacia Stefan. "Es tu turno."

Stefan asiente e inmediatamente saca su teléfono del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Pero antes de marcar el número, levanta la mirada observando el rostro de todos y cada uno de los presentes. "Ok, esta es la última oportunidad para todo aquel que desee retroceder. ¿Damon?"

"Si alguien se va a acobardar no voy a ser yo." Damon se defiende frunciendo el ceño.

Todos voltean la mirada hacia Elena. "Estoy adentro." asiente, tras respirar profundo.

"¿Elizabeth?" pregunta Stefan.

Elizabeth inmediatamente lo mira, extrañada. Desde que había apagado su humanidad, Stefan raramente se dirigia a ella, solo lo hacia para provocarla, molestarla. "¿Eso es un chiste? Nadie quiere a Klaus muerto tanto como yo, te lo aseguro."

Y después estaba la última persona, que sin importar lo que dijera en aquellos momentos siempre existiría la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera a mitad del plan, ¿y quién podría culparla? A pesar de todo era a su hermano a quien intentában matar.

"¿Rebekah?" pregunta Stefan, esperanzado y dudoso.

La Original tenía los ojos llorosos y una mirada triste, pero eso no impidió que su pecho se hinchara con orgullo. "Hazlo."

Y sin nada más que decir Stefan toma el teléfono llamando a Klaus. Todos estuvieron en completo silencio, y tras lo que parecieron horas de espera Klaus atendió.

"Portland es fantástico una vez que pasas toda esa música ruidosa y la gente que luce saludable." comienza a decir Klaus, Damon y Elizabeth intercambian una mirada. Podían apostar un pulmón a que estaba creando más híbridos. "Es, literalmente, tierra fértil para la cría de lobos."

"Tu padre está muerto." suelta Stefan de una vez sin anestesia.

"¿Qué me acabas de decir?" pregunta Klaus de mala gana, tras unos minutos de silencio.

"Mi error. No tu verdadero padre. Si no Mikael." ironiza Stefan. "Atravesado por una estaca. Así que dime que ¿quieres que haga con el cuerpo?"

"Bueno, primero quiero que me digas exactamente que sucedió." Klaus le ordena.

"Éramos cinco contra uno, Klaus." dice Stefan tratando de sonar aburrido. "Lo sujetamos y Elena lo mató."

"Dije explícame." gruñe Klaus.

"Bien. Mikael vino por Elena, ella estaba aquí en mi casa con Damon y trato de llevársela para usarla de carnada para atraerte." Stefan dice siguiendo el plan. "Y Damon y yo lo llenamos de verbena y encontramos una estaca que pretendía usar contra Rebekah y con eso lo matamos."

"Quiero verlo." dice Klaus desesperado. "Quiero verlo por mí mismo su cuerpo pudriéndose."

"Pues el esta aquí." dice Stefan acercandose al cuerpo de Mikael en el suelo. "Ven cuando quieras."

"Si mientes, Stefan, tu compulsión te expondrá." lo amenaza Klaus. "Así que responde con tu vida. ¿Lo que estas diciendo es verdad?"

Stefan voltea a verlos y Elizabeth se pone nerviosa. Eso podría salir muy bien o muy mal. "Es cierto. Lo vi con mis propios ojos."

"Quiero hablar con Rebekaha." Klaus le pide.

"Eso no es un problema. Esta aquí." todos voltean a ver a Rebekah que no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Mikael en el suelo con la daga en su corazón.

"Hola, Nik." responde Rebekah muy tranquila cuando Stefan le entrega el telefono.

"Rebekah, amor. ¿Que es esto que escucho sobre la trágica ejecución de Mikael con una daga?" Pregunta Klaus sonando un poco contento.

"Es verdad." murmura Rebekah. "Finalmente está fuera de nuestras vidas."

Hay un extraño silencio que pone a todos nerviosos. "Te extraño." murmura Rebekah. "La paso muy mal aquí."

"Estaré en casa pronto cariño." le asegura Klaus.

Elizabeth frunce el ceño pues nunca antes había escuchado a Klaus hablar con tanta dulzura.

"Bien, te veré hasta entonces hermano." se despide Rebekah antes de colgar. "Se lo creyó. Volverá a casa." ella le dá el telefono a Stefan antes de irse.

"Eso fue muy facil." murmura Damon.

"Simplemente terminemos con esto." dice Elena tras suspirar y arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo de Mikael para después remover la daga que minutos antes había insertado en su corazón. Luego le entrega la daga a Elizabeth. "¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Por qué le das la daga a ella?" pregunta Damon indignado.

"Tú eres impulsivo y Stefan no es Stefan." Elena dice como Stefan y Damon intercambian una mirada. "Preferiría que Elizabeth la conservara."

"Gracias por la confianza." Elizabeth acepta guardando la daga en su bolsillo.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunta Elena de nuevo.

"Ahora esperamos." Elizabeth dice mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de Mikael.

"Bueno, entonces los veré más tarde." dice Elena, mientras tomaba su bolso. "Aún no sé que voy a usar esta noche, y Bonnie me está esperando en mi casa, así que tengo que ir a encontrarme con ella."

"¿Se van a preparar juntas?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"No." Elena niega con la cabeza. "Bonnie solo irá para hablar, después se irá a casa."

"¡Perfecto!" Elizabeth dice con una sonrisa. "Porque pensaba pedirte un favor. Pienso ir a ese baile tambien, y no soy buena en eso de arreglarme y pense que podrias ayudarme. ¿Qué te parece si traes tus cosas y nos arreglamos aquí?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta Stefan. "Tú no puedes ir al baile, no estudias allá."

"Y esa es precisamente la razón por la que voy a ser tu cita para el baile de bienvenida." Elizabeth le sonrie hipócritamente.

"No." se rie Stefan. "No voy a ir contigo al baile."

"De hecho, no tienes elección. Yo tampoco quiero ir contigo. Pero, dadas las circunstancias de que tú eres el que tiene acceso al baile, tendré que ir contigo." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros.

"¿Por qué irías, en primer lugar?" pregunta Stefan, tras soltar una risotada incrédula.

"Necesito cersiorarme de que el plan suceda." Elizabeth dice, antes de mirar el cuerpo de Mikael. "Aunque hay una alianza con Mikael, no confió en él. Y necesito ver a Klaus morir."

"Yo voy a proteger a Elena, es por eso que voy al baile. Es mi trabajo. Literalmente, estoy obligado a hacerlo." Stefan dice cruzándose de brazos.

"Tampoco confió en ti, no te preocupes." Elizabeth le dice sonriendo. "Soy tu cita, te guste o no."

"Ok, bien. Lo que tú digas." Stefan se encoge de hombros haciendo una mueca desinteresada. "Realmente no me importa."

"Bien." le contesta Elizabeth con una sonrisa hipócrita.

"Bien." repite él, imitando su sonrisa.

"Bien." insiste ella fulminándolo con la mirada en esa ocasión.

"Bien." Stefan sonrie burlonamente. "Iré a elegir un que lucir elegante para mí cita." se burla y tras reír sale de la sala de estar.

* * *

"No podemos confiar en que Rebekah no nos delatará." dice Elena mientras ayudaban a Damon a preparar las armas que podría usar por si los híbridos de Klaus aparecian.

"¿En verdad?" pregunta Damon sarcástico. "Por que esos vampiros originales son tan confiables."

"Rebekah puede estar enojada con Klaus, pero es su hermano." dice Elena.

"El aconito esta listo." dice Damon a Elizabeth que se levanta de su cama con las granadas vacías llevandoselas.

"Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal con este plan. No solo Rebekah." les dice Elizabeth. "Muchas personas podrían hacharlo a perder."

"Por eso es que estoy formulando un plan secreto de contingencia." murmura Damon.

"¿En verdad?" pregunta Elena sorprendida.

"Si se los contara no seria secreto." Damon dice.

"¿En serio?" Elizabeth pregunta alzando las cejas incrédula. "¿No has aprendido nada de tus planes secretos anteriores?"

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta el frunciendo el ceño.

"Raramente funcionan, y siempre tienen consecuencias irremediables." Elizabeth se queja.

"¿Estás diciendo que mis planes son malos?"

"¡No!" exclama Elizabeth mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. "¡Estoy diciendo que son patéticos!"

"¡Ouch!" exclama Damon quedandose en silencio.

Eliseebth suspira resiganada, dandose cuenta que sin importar cuánto insistiera el no iba a abrir la boca. "¿Es peligroso?"

"No. Es un plan de seguridad." Damon sonrie. "Y es muy seguro. ¿Confías en mi o no?"

"Si." termina Elizabeth por aceptar tras suspirar.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunta Damon mirando a Elena.

"Si, yo tambien." asiente Elena.

Justo en aquel instante Stefan entraba en la habitacion. "Necesito una corbata."

"Tu tienes tus propias corbatas." le recuerda Damon.

"Tengo ciento sesenta y dos años y voy a ir a un baile de escuela." Stefan suspira. "Necesito mejores corbatas."

"Podrías no ir." dice Elena desde la cama.

Stefan voltea a verla. "Estoy obligado a protegerte y a donde vayas yo tengo que ir. Además, tengo que lucir bien para mi cita." le responde antes de ir al armario de Damon.

Mientras que Damon y Elizabeth ya habían hecho unas cuantas granadas, Elena apenas iba a cerrar la primera; pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Damon le dio una palmada en la mano arrebatandosela. "No."

"Se como hacerlo." Elena le asegura. "Alaric me enseño."

"Elena, si esto explota recuerda que eres la única que no sana rápido." dice Damon.

Elena resopló y en ese momento, Stefan entraba en el baño con un par de corbatas en la mano parandose frente al espejo, mientras se las probaba. "¿Por favor dime que tienes un mejor plan que granadas de acónito?"

"No te molestes, hermano. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor." le asegura Damon

"Mi libertad de Klaus depende enteramente de que su plan funcione perfectamente."

"¿Y que piensas hacer cuando seas libre?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "Vas a dejar que tu humanidad vuelva?"

"No lo se. Tal vez me vaya de Mystic Falls para empezar de nuevo con mi vida." dice Stefan caminando hacia la puerta, pero se detiene para mirar a Elizabeth. "Por cierto tienes dos horas para prepararte, cita." tras reírse se va.

"No lo soporto." Elizabeth dice un par de segundos después tras cerrar la última granada. "Así que, ¿esto es todo?"

"Por ahora." contesta Damon, mientras salían del baño.

"¿Creen que deberíamos proceder a?" Elziabeth deja la frase sin terminar, refiriéndose obviamente a Rebekah.

"Creo que ahora es el momento perfecto." Damon asiente.

Elena inhala, nerviosa pero termina por asentir así que Elizabeth le entrega la daga dedicandole un asentimiento de cabeza, mostrándole apoyo. "Yo estaré detrás de ti."

"Bien." asiente Elena, y tras esconder la daga en su espalda se encaminan hacia el cuarto de Rebekah, mientras Damon se encaminaba a distraer a Stefan.

Se desean buena suerte antes de separarse en la intersección que dirigía a dos lugares distintos de la casa.

* * *

Cuando llegan a la puerta de la habitación de Rebekah, Elizabeth se da cuenta de que a Elena le sudaban las palmas de las manos y ella bueno, simplemente estaba nerviosa. Tan pronto como Elena toca la puerta, Elizabeth se repantiga contra la pared sosteniendo la respiración mientras Elena entraba y volvía a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

"¿Dando un vistazo inicial, Huh?" Pregunta Elena tan pronto como entra.

"Verdad vergonzosa." responde Rebekah. "Este es mi primer baile de secundaria."

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Elena incredula.

"La verdad es que nunca había tenido tiempo para la secundaria." dice Rebekah, amablemente. "Nik y yo siempre estuvimos moviéndonos. Huyendo. De cualquier manera, quería asegurarme de que todo luciera bien, no quiero dejar nada al azar. ¿Has oído algo más sobre él?"

"No." Elena niega. "Pero estoy segura de que cuando regresé lo hará con estilo."

"¿Y Damon, Elizabeth y mi padre tienen todo el plan listo?" pregunta Rebekah.

"Si." confirma Elena.

"No me digas." pide Rebekah. "No quiero saber. Solo quiero ir al baile y dejarle el resto a Mikael."

"Sé que es muy difícil." suelta Elena de repente, siendo atacada por la culpa. "Así que gracias, por ayudarnos a traer a Klaus devuelta al pueblo."

"Solo tengan cuidado." advierte Rebekah. "He estado escapando durante mil años por una razón. Mikael no es una buena persona. No es confiable. Nadie en mi familia lo es."

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Elena.

Pero Rebekah no responde, simplemente se queda en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que un gemido escapa de su garganta y no le queda de otra sino hablar. "He pasado toda mi vida amando y odiando a mi hermano con la misma intensidad. Nunca pensé que sería yo quien ayudaría a clavarle una estaca en el corazón."

Hay otra pausa. Elizabeth se sentía tan malvada y tan inhumana, que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y detener a Elena, cuando Rebekah finalmente habla. "Sin lágrimas. Yo no, yo no quiero arruinar mi maquillaje. ¿Cómo luzco?"

"Luces asombrosa. Pero te falta algo." Elena dice sacando el collar de su bolsillo.

"El collar de mi madre." Rebekah dice emocionada.

"Deberías llevarlo esta noche." dice Elena acercandose a Rebekah. "¿Puedo?"

Elizabeth que seguia escuchando en silencio, era realmente estresante no poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero mientras Elena no gritará era un indicio de que todo iba bien.

"Gracias." murmura tras casi un minuto, Rebekah.

Y acto seguido Elizabeth escucha. El sonido de la carne siendo traspasada, más el gemido de dolor de Rebekah.

"Lo lamento tanto." chilla Elena. "Pero tampoco podemos dejar nada al azar."

Lo último que escucha Elizabeth antes de entrar, es un golpe sordo contra el piso, indicando que Rebekah había caído. Abrío la puerta y al fin pudo visualizar la escena.

Rebekah, quien ahora lucía gris y muerta, llevaba puesto el vestido rojo que Elena había escogido en la otra ocasión. Su cabello estaba arreglado en unos rollos perfectos, sus zapatos hacían juego con el rojo del vestido y su joyería era magnifica. Realmente lucía hermosa. Cuando Elizabeth levanta la cabeza, nota que Elena estaba a punto de llorar.

"Elena." la llama para que apartará los ojos del cadáver y le prestará atención. "¿Estás bien?"

"No." gime Elena. "Me siento horrible."

"Yo también, pero, hey." Elizabeth llama su atención de nuevo. "Esto es lo mejor."

"Pero no es correcto." Elena niega con la cabeza.

"Vete de aquí, yo me encargó." Elizabeth dice. Elena simplemente asiente antes de irse. Se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo de la Original. "Lo siento, Rebekah."

Acto seguido levanta a la Original y tras echárla sobre un hombro, se encamina a la habitación de Damon. Cuando entra Elena ya estaba ahí y Damon se encontraba extendiendo una sábana en el suelo. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para que era, simplemente se acerco acostando a Rebekah con delicadeza en la sábana y después proceden a envolverla en ella.

"Está listo." Elizabeth dice, cuando hubieron terminado, se voltea hacia Elena. "Está comenzando a anochecer, deberíamos ir preparándonos."


	45. Chapter 45

Stefan se encontraba en el interior de su auto esperando a Elizabeth. Cuando ella entra en el auto, Stefan la mira y sin decir nada arranca.

"La fiesta se ha movido a la mansión Lockwood, aparentemente hubo un accidente en el gimnasio de la escuela." comenta Stefan, tras unos minutos en absoluto silencio.

"Gracias a Dios que ya he sido invitada." Elizabeth sonrie aliviada.

"Luces bien." Stefan la alaba, mientras doblaba en una esquina.

"Gracias, Stefan. Que esfuerzo de tu parte decir algo agradable." Elizabeth dice ganandose una sonrisa de Stefan. "Tú también te ves bien."

Stefan y Elizabeth no cruzan ninguna otra palabra hasta que hubieron alcanzado su destino.

La mansión de los Lockwood, no parecía exactamente la mansión de los Lockwood. Lucía como una discoteca. El lugar estaba completamente atestado de adolescentes que bebían cerveza, bailaban, se besaban, fumaban y hacían cualquier cantidad de cosa que a la juventud de la actualidad le gustaba hacer.

Cuando se bajaron del auto, Stefan se acerca a Elizabeth ofreciendo su brazo. Cómodamente ella lo acepta y entrelazando su con el de él.

"Bienvenidos al baile." dice un hombre de voz profunda, que vestía chaqueta de cuero, en la entrada.

"Gracias." contestan Stefan y y Elizabeth al unisonio antes de entrar. Más desastre, más desorden y más personas aglomeradas era lo que los esperaba en el interior de la casa; así que rápidamente se desvian dirigiendose al patio trasero, pero aparentemente sin importar a donde se dirigiéran la misma cantidad asfixiante de personas parecían estar.

"¿Cómo has hecho para repetir la secundaria una y otra vez?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Stefan, mientras caminában hacía las escaleras, donde parecía haber menos gente. Frente a ellos se encontraba la pista de baile, atiborrada de personas que bailaban y cantaban al ritmo de la banda que se encontraba en el escenario. De hecho, la música era agradable.

"Antes, cuando deseaba recuperar mi vida humana, esa parecía la forma más cercana a vivir una vida normal. Tener amigos, asistir a bailes y toda esa porquería." Stefan responde.

"Yo nunca podría haberlo hecho. Nunca he ido a la secundaria y creo que no sería capaz de soportarlo. Luce tonto, superficial, inservible e inútil cuando eres un vampiro de más de novecientos años." Stefan la mira incrédulo. Y ella se da cuenta que tal vez era la primera vez que les decia su verdadera edad. "Comprendo que te parezca atractivo. Eres un recién nacido si te comparamos conmigo."

"Tengo ciento sesenta y dos años." Stefan se rie. "No soy un recién nacido."

"Eso quiere decir que solo te llevo más de ochocientos años." Elizabeth dice haciendo una mueca despectiva. Entonces mira a Stefan y rie. "Como decía recién nacido."

Justo entonces Tyler se acerca a saludarlos. "Hey, Stefan. Hey Elizabeth ¿Cómo está todo?"

"Hola, todo bien." saluda Elizabeth con una sonrisa genuina.

"Hey, Tyler." saluda Stefan, con una sonrisa falsa. "Buena fiesta la que tienes andando aquí."

"Gracias, pero no soy yo el que la está dando." Tyler se excusa. "Solo estoy haciendo lo que Klaus quiere."

Entonces Stefan y Elizabeth se tensan. Ella automáticamente mira a su alrededor desconfiada, mientras Stefan miraba a Tyler, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunta Stefan con curiosidad y preocupación.

"No es una fiesta chicos. Es un velorio." Tyler dice.

Stefan y Elizabeth intercambian una mirada y es entonces cuando prestan atención. Había una gran fiesta ocurriendo a alrededor, pero ¿si había ocurrido un accidente de última hora con el gimnasio como había planificado Tyler todo eso? ¿Los juegos, las luces, la decoración y lo más importante la banda?

Esas no eran cosas que se consiguieran de un momento a otro. Y justo entonces la respuesta a las preguntas de Elizabeth llegan, cuando la música se detuvo y alguien subió al escenario.

"¡Buenas tardes a todos!" Klaus exclama con gran gozo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes, por estar aquí conmigo para celebrar. He esperado este día por mucho, mucho tiempo..."

Los ojos de Klaus pasan de Stefan a Elizabeth, y cuando se clavan en ella una amplia sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Stefan y Elizabeth intercambian una mirada.

Klaus estaba ahi y necesitában formular un plan para ponerlo en acción cuanto antes.

* * *

"¡Que comience la diversión!" grita Klaus para finalizar y automáticamente la banda empieza a tocar música bailable, mientras Klaus bajaba del escenario.

"¡Hey Tyler, ven acá!" grita en ese instante un chico en esmoquin a lo lejos, mientras le hacía señales para que se acercara.

"Discúlpenme chicos." dice Tyler antes de alejarse.

Stefan y Elizabeth seguían muy pegados el uno al otro, y la fuerza que ejercía ella sobre su brazo no había disminuido, aun estában un poco sorprendidos.

"¿Qué vamos a ha…?" comienza Stefan susurrando, pero automáticamente Elizabeth se voltea hacia él deteniendolo.

"¡Shh! Te apuesto que está viniendo." articula ella más que decir.

Justo entonces, Stefan mira por encima de su hombro y exactamente como habían imaginado, Klaus se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta su posición. Elizabeth mira nerviosa a Stefan, una cosa era mentir al teléfono y otra muy distinta era estar cara a cara, así que las probabilidades de arruinarlo todo, en aquel instante parecían más altas que nunca.

"Buenas tardes, amigos." saluda Klaus con una sonrisa esplendida. "Stefan." entonces le tiende la mano a Stefan y este se la estrecha incómodo. "Elizabeth." sonrie extendiendo su mano en su dirección.

Elizabeth le da una mirada despectiva a su mano y después lo mira con incredulidad. Pero Klaus simplemente mantuvo su posición, pacientemente esperando. La situación comenzaba a volverse ridícula y comenzában a atraer atención, cuando ella termina por ofrecerle su mano; Klaus deposita un beso en la superficie de esta y luego la pretaba con mas fuerza de la normal. "Luces hermosa Elizabeth."

"Lo sé, gracias." Elizabeth dice con una queja aguantando el dolor. Como puede aparta su mano de la de Klaus antes de voltearse a Stefan. "¿Podemos irnos a otro lugar, Stefan? Ya no me gusta esta fiesta."

"Será un placer largarnos de aquí." contesta Stefan y tras sujetar la mano de Elizabeth, caminan hacia otro lugar. Pero repentinamente Klaus sujeta el brazo de Elizabeth con fuerza, obligándola así a detenerse. Automáticamente ella se sacude con miedo liberandose.

"¡Que pareja tan inusual!" exclama Klaus, burlándose. "Espero que sepan perdonar mi imprudencia, pero ¿Es normal que este sorprendido de verlos juntos, verdad?"

"No debería sorprenderte, Klaus." Stefan le contesta. "Por favor dime que no pensaste que un poquito de tu compulsión acabaría con nuestra amistad."

"Me alegra saber eso." Klaus dice fingiendo su sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio largo, en el que Stefan y Elizabeth se limitaron a mirar más allá de la cabeza de Klaus ignorándolo un poco. La situación comenzaba a tornarse incómoda y cuando Stefan notó que Klaus no se iría a ningún lugar, decidio romper el silencio. "Vaya baile de bienvenida, Klaus."

"He estado planeando el funeral de mi padre por más de mil años. Les confieso que nunca planeé que estuviera toda esta gente." Klaus dice riendo mientras miraba a las personas caminaban a su alrededor. "Pero seguro que ustedes entienden la idea. Por cierto Elizabeth, espero que Mikael no te haya causado muchos problemas escuché que tuvieron un encuentro."

"Matar Originales no es tan difícil como ustedes lo plantean." Elizabeth dice seriamente.

"Ya veo." Klaus dice sonriendo.

"¿Y ahora que?" Stefan le pregunta a Klaus. "¿Simplemente dejas de escapar?"

"Ahora reúno a mi familia." contesta Klaus, con simplicidad.

"Tú familia. ¿Te refieres a las personas que paseas en ataúdes?" Pregunta Stefan riendo.

"Eso ya no importa. Mikael se ha ido. El pasado, es pasado." Justo entonces una chica con una tiara pasa y Klaus se fija en ella con curiosidad. "Parece que la reina del baile aun camina entre los vivos, lo que me hace creer que Rebekah no está aquí, ¿Dónde está?"

"No tengo idea." contesta Stefan. "Pensé que venía con Matt."

"Oh, sé honesto conmigo, Stefan." La sonrisa de Klaus desaparece de su rostro usando su compulsión. "¿Dónde está mi hermana?"

"Dije que no tengo ni la menor idea." contesta Stefan adelantandose un poco, molesto. Elizabeth se limita a retenerlo a su lado.

"Bien." sonrie Klaus antes de volver sus ojos hacia Elizabeth. "¿Tú?"

"¿Yo qué?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"¿Dónde está Rebekah?" pregunta con una sonrisa no tan sutil.

"Desde cuando tu hermana y yo somos amigas, Klaus?" pregunta Elizabeth con incredulidad.

"Cierto." Klaus reconoce.

"Entonces, Klaus. ¿Te gustaría que te lleve con tu padre?" Pregunta Stefan repentinamente sorprendiendo a Elizabeth.

"Bueno, no sería una fiesta sin el invitado de honor. Tráelo a mí." Klaus exige, sin notar que Stefan y Elizabeth se tensaban.

"Está bien." coincide Stefan. "¿Tal vez hay algo ahí para mí? La libertad de tu compulsión."

"Oh, ¿Quieres tu libertad?" sonrie Klaus. "Bueno, una vez que Mikael haya muerto y su arma haya sido destruida tendrás tu libertad. Será mi placer devolvértela."

"Te pediría que nos dieras tu palabra, pero tú no eres Elijah." Elizabeth no puede evitar hablar mientras miraba a Klaus con desprecio. "Tú no tienes palabra."

El rostro de Klaus cambia enseguida de feliz a molesto. "Entréguenme a Mikael y probaré que tengo palabra."

"Muy bien entonces. Vamos Stefan." Elizabeth dice tomando la mano de Stefan encaminandolo hacia la salida hecha una furia.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Pregunta Stefan una vez se detuvieron frente a su auto.

"¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!" Elizabeth casi grita. "Ve y busca a Mikael, dile que se prepare para matar a su hijo."

"¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!"

"¡No, Stefan!" exclama Elizabeth, mientras abría la puerta y rebuscaba entre la bolsa de armas que se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto, lo que le habia quitado a Damon sin que se diera cuenta. Una vez lo consiguio, sale del auto y tras quitarse el tacón derecho se lo tira a Stefan que lo agarra por poco. "¡Si Klaus quiere a Mikael, pues traigámosle a Mikael!" grita, mientras enfadada levantaba las faldas de su vestido y se colocaba la goma a la altura del muslo.

"¡Elise!" exclama Stefan, volviendose al tiempo que con su cuerpo cubría a Elizabeth para que quien fuera que anduviera alrededor no pudiera verla.

"¡¿Qué Stefan, que?!" Elizabeth se quejaba mientras volvía a arreglar su vestido y le arrancaba el tacón de las manos de Stefan.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?" Pregunta el sujetandola por los hombros, intentando que mantuviera la calma pero era inútil.

"¡Voy a quedarme aquí y voy a proteger a Elena, y tú vas a volver a casa y vas a avisarles a Damon y a Mikael que Klaus esta aquí!" Elizabeth se agacha colocandose el tacon antes de levantarse mirando a Stefan a los ojos. "¡Escúchame, Stefan! ¡No es solo tú libertad la que está en juego! ¡Es la libertad de todos nosotros! ¡Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Damon, Marcos, yo! ¡Todos, de alguna manera somos controlados por Klaus! Y esto tiene que acabarse. Esta noche. Estoy cansada de correr y sentirme oprimida por el. No andamos todo este camino para nada. El final de Klaus ya tiene fecha, y es hoy. No hay manera de que permita que esto se aplacé. Así que ve."

Tras un par de minutos de verse a los ojos Stefan asiente. "Ten cuidado."

Elizabeth se sorprende cuando Stefan la abraza. "Lo tendré." le contesta ella mientras cariñosamente le devolvía el abrazo. Después de eso lo observa montarse en el auto y desaparecer.

* * *

Elizabeth habia vuelto al interior, mirando alrededor con cautela y buscando alguna cara conocida. Pero para su mala suerte al único que encuentra es a Klaus y el la encuentra a ella de nuevo, porque en cuanto la ve camina hacia ella. Los pequeños pelos de los brazos de Elizabeth se erizan cuando ve la furiosa mirada de Klaus. Ella trata de tomar una respiración pero algo muy parecido al terror estába presionando su pecho.

"Nos vemos de nuevo Elizabeth." Klaus sonríe a Elizabeth, pero por debajo de los ojos aparentemente amable, hay rabia dirigida hacia ella. Klaus iba a matarla, tal vez no ahora, pero sin duda en algún momento en el futuro cercano. "¿Stefan esta buscando a mi padre?"

"Si asi es." Elizabeth responde incomoda.

Klaus mira a su alrededor y ella hace lo mismo. No puede evitar pensar que algo iba a salir mal y terminarian todos muertos. Elizabeth comienza a mirar a su alrededor, luchando contra el impulso de huir. ¿Dónde diablos estába Damon cuando lo necesitaba? O cualquiera, para el caso. Matt debería haber llegado a esas alturas, ¿verdad? Aunque Matt no ofrecería ningún tipo de protección. Pero Caroline podría ayudarla a salir. Sí claro. Elizabeth odiaba admitirlo pero tal vez podría incapacitar a Klaus con un simple hechizo, uno que no le haría perder el control, y podría correr por las colinas.

"Pareces nerviosa." Klaus pregunta sacando a Elizabeth de sus posibles planes de fuga.

"No estoy nerviosa." Ella responde secamente tratando de ocultar el miedo. "Es sólo que no me agradas."

"Sigues siendo muy directa." Klaus dice acercandose a Elizabeth. "Así que pienso ser igual. Me han perseguido durante mil años y estoy siempre un paso adelante. Entonces sea lo que sea que estén pensando en hacer, háganlo. Pero que sea su mejor intento. No tendrán éxito."

"No será por no haberlo intentado." murmura Elizabeth y Klaus sonríe con más arrogancia.

Esta a punto de irse, pero el la detiene.

"Ahora sé inteligente y dile a Damon que cuide sus modales esta noche." Klaus advierte. Sintiendo como Elizabeth se tensaba. "Porqué si muero, ya me he asegurado de que él muera conmigo. Aun con la muerte, mis híbridos tienen ordenes. Así que si me matas, también lo matas a el."

Klaus se aleja de Elizabeth perdiendose entre los invitados. Ella saca su telefono llamando a Damon. Pero la manda a buzón, lo intenta por mas de cinco veces hasta que se da por vencida. Decidida se va corriendo a velocidad de vampiro rumbo a la casa de huespedes.


	46. Chapter 46

Cuando llega corre hacia la casa. "Damon!" camina directo a la sala y se encuentra con Stefan en el suelo. Corre hasta el tratando de despertarlo. "Stefan." lo mueve un poco hasta que abre sus ojos.

"Elizabeth." Stefan la mira confundido.

Cuando se levanta Elizabeth ve la mordida en el cuello de Stefan. Enseguida trae su muñeca a su boca rompiendose una vena. Antes de tendersela a Stefan. "Toma." Cuando el duda ella vuelve a hacer enfasis en su muñeca cortada. "Stefan toma mi sangre, no tenemos tiempo."

Stefan asiente antes de agarrar la mano de Elizabeth y alimentarse de su sangre. Pasan unos segundos hasta que termina separandose.

"Qué te pasó?" pregunta Elizabeth cuando Stefan se aleja.

"El plan de contingencia de Damon." gruñe Stefan levantándose. "Mikael me atacó y se fueron por Klaus."

"No podemos dejar que haga nada, tenemos que detenerlo." Elizabeth le suplica. "Si Klaus muere, se llevara a Damon con el."

"Es un pequeño sacrificio para cumplir el plan." Stefan responde.

Elizabeth se queda en silencio tratando de calamrse. Ahora no era un bueno momento para que Stefan fuera una persona sin sentimientos. No podia dejar que nada le pasara a Damon. "Esta bien, se que apagaste tu humanidad, y que no te importa nada. Así que solo hay una solución."

"Cuál?" pregunta Stefan aun sin emoción alguna.

"Qué te importe Stefan." Elizabeth murmura en voz baja. "Que te importe lo suficiente como para salvar la vida de Damon. Porqué si no hacemos nada y Damon sigue con el plan y mata a Klaus, tu tendrás tu libertad. Pero entonces Damon estará muerto. Tu hermano estará muerto, Stefan. A no ser que te importe lo suficiente como para hacer algo para detenerlo." ella hace una pausa, pero Stefan la mira fijamente sin decir nada. "Si Damon muere, perderás lo único que te queda. Perderás a la única familia que te queda."

"Vamos." Stefan dice después de unos segundos tomando el brazo de Elizabeth. "Tengo que salvar el trasero de Damon."

* * *

Cuando llegan a la fiesta, Stefan desaparece del lado de Elizabeth para empujar a Damon lejos de Klaus.

Klaus recupera la estaca y la clava a través del pecho de Mikael. Michael deja escapar gritos de agonía mientras lentamente comenzaba a arder. Las llamas se extendieron rápidamente hasta que todo el cuerpo era un gran llama. Elizabeth se estremece enseguida recordando a las brujas que habia quemado en la hoguera. Katherine huye enseguida de la escena.

Mientras Klaus tenia los ojos llorosos pegados a la forma en descomposición de su padre.

"Qué han hecho?" gruñe Damon.

"Se ha ganado su libertad." dice Klaus mirando a Stefan.

Damon se levanta y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Stefan le rompe el cuello.

Klaus camina hacia Stefan y lo mira fijamente. "Gracias, mi amigo. Ya no tienes que hacer lo que yo digo. Eres libre."

Stefan cierra sus ojos con fuerza y cuando los abre voltea a ver a Elizabeth. Se acerca a ella y en un segundo estaban frente a su auto fuera de la casa.

* * *

"A donde piensas ir?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Stefan cuando detiene su auto frente a la casa de huespedes.

"Voy a quedarme un tiempo." murmura. "Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. Buenas noches, Elizabeth." abre la puerta para que ella saliera.

"Gracias por ayudarme." murmura Elizabeth volteando a verlo.

"Esto no significa que todos mis sentimientos hayan regresado." Stefan murmura. "El único sentimiento que tengo ahora es odio y venganza. Asi que te pido que no les digas porqué hice lo que hice."

"Por qué?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Porqué para lo que tengo planeado hacer, no necesito a mi hermano y a mi ex- novia atrás de mi." Stefan dice. "Tu silencio es lo que me debes por ayudarte."

"Esta bien." acepta Elizabeth antes de cerrar la puerta.

Stefan enciende su auto y se va. Elizabeth voltea hacia la casa y respira hondo antes de entrar.

* * *

"Dónde estabas?" pregunta Elena en cuanto Elizabeth cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

"No, la pregunta es que mierda has hecho." gruñe Damon levantándose del sillón con una mueca de dolor. "Tú y Stefan arruinaron nuestra oportunidad de matar a Klaus y acabar con todo esto!"

"Por qué lo hicieron, Elizabeth?" pregunta Elena.

"No era el momento." asegura Elizabeth. "Encontraremos otra forma."

"No la hay." gruñe Damon a escasos centímetros del rostro de Elizabeth. "Mataste la única forma que teníamos para acabar con Klaus. Lo has arruinado y ahora te toca sufrir las consecuencias."

Damon se aleja de Elizabeth subiendo las escaleras a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Elena pasa a su lado subiendo tambien, encerrandose en su habitación. Ahora todos habian dejado sola a Elizabeth por hacer lo correcto.


	47. Chapter 47

Al dia siguiente estaba Elizabeth sentada con Caroline en la parrilla. Mientras Damon estába ante el tablero de dardos, haciendo un movimiento exagerado de apuntar el pequeño dardo antes de dejarla volar y golpear en el blanco.

"Damon aparenta que no existo." Elizabeth le dice a Caroline mientras miraba a Damon. "Piensa que soy una traidora y que he arruinado todo."

"Porqué simplemente no les dices la verdad?" Caroline pregunta mirando a Tyler jugar en la mesa de billar con Matt.

"Al principio no lo hice porqué Stefan me lo pidió y después el simplemente no quiso escucharme." Elizabeth dice frustrada.

"A dónde fue Tyler?" Caroline pregunta mirando a su alrededor. Ambas ven solamente a Matt frente a la mesa de billar sin Tyler.

"Voy a buscarlo." Caroline se levanta de la mesa dejándo a Elizabeth sola.

Elizabeth la entendia. Ahora que Klaus habia regresado a Mystic Falls, Caroline estaba más preocupada por Tyler que antes. Y mas que al parecer Tyler no podia negarse a las peticiones de Klaus.

Elizabeth se levanta de la mesa mirando en direccion de Bonnie y Elena que enseguida aparta la vista. Elizabeth suspira y cuando estaba a punto de caminar hacia la salida Klaus aparece frente a ella.

"Klaus." dice ella con temor.

"Siempre es un gusto verte, Elizabeth." Klaus sonríe levemente. "Y mas desde que me ayudaste a acabar con mi padre."

"Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Elizabeth dando un paso atras. "Ahora que Mikael no esta eres libre de irte a dónde quieras."

"De hecho." Klaus se acerca a Elizabeth con lentitud. "Tengo tres razones muy importantes para quedarme."

"Cuales?" Elizabeth se aleja de nuevo.

"La primera es que mi hermana ha desaparecido." Klaus mira a su alrededor antes de volver a centrar su atención en Elizabeth. "Tu no sabes donde esta?"

"No." Elizabeth responde rapidamente. Klaus la mira fijamente por unos largos segundos hasta que asiente. "Bien, y la segunda es que me gusta este pueblo. Tanto que me veo viviendo aquí por un muy largo tiempo."

"Klaus." Damon aparece al lado de Elizabeth. "Vas a hacer esto en la parrilla? Delante de todo el mundo? Es un poco por debajo de ti, ¿no te parece?"

Mientras Elizabeth no se movia. Si lo hacia ella correria y no podia abandonar a sus amigos. Bueno, al menos Damon no pretendia que no existia.

"No sé lo que estás hablando, amigo." Klaus permite una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos. Damon se tensa, listo para lo que tira de Klaus. "Estoy aquí para conseguir algunas bebidas con un compañero." En este se dirige a un tipo con un corte de pelo militar y ojos azules. Klaus sonríe con satisfaccion, disfrutando el corazón palpitante de Elizabeth por el miedo. "Obtener la primera ronda, ¿verdad, Tony?" le dice al hombre, que rápidamente deja de hacer lo dicho.

"Sorprendido pegado alrededor de la hora feliz". comenta Damon, burlandose ligeramente de Klaus.

"La tercera razón por la que sigo aquí es porque necesito encontrar a Stefan." Klaus dice poniendose totalmente serio. "Me ha robado y necesito encontrarlo para obligarlo a que me devuelva lo que es mío."

"Stefan se fue del pueblo en cuanto salvo tu vida." le responde Damon.

"Entonces no saben donde esta?" pregunta Klaus viéndo especificamente a Elizabeth que se remueve en su lugar. "Lo sabes."

El Original se acerca a Elizabeth pero Damon se interpone entre ellos. "Ya te dije que se fue. Déjala en paz."

Klaus sonríe divertido. "Si sabes donde esta será mejor que me lo digas antes de que comience a tomar represalias en tu contra." dice mirándo a Elizabeth antes de alejarse y caminar hacia la barra.

"Eso sonó como una amenaza." dice Matt detrás de Elizabeth.

Cuando ella voltea a verlo, ve a Elena y Bonnie junto a Caroline.

"Que quería?" pregunta Elena.

"Saber donde esta Stefan." le responde Damon.

Bonnie mira a Elizabeth y resulta bastante obvio que las dos sabian algo.

"Elizabeth." Damon toma el brazo de la chica con mas fuerza de la necesaria. "Sabes donde esta Stefan? Esto de robarle algo a Klaus es otro de sus planes secretos que nos arruinaran a todos?"

Elizabeth se aleja de el mirandolo con molestia. Estaba comportándose como un idiota. Sabia que debío decirle porque hizo lo que hizo cuando le pregunto, pero cuando trato de hacerlo él simplemente la ignoró.

"Elizabeth." Elena la llama Elena. "No necesitamos a Klaus detrás de nosotros amenazándonos ahora que no tenemos como defendernos. Así que si sabes algo, dilo."

"No se nada." Elizabeth miente antes de prepararse para irse. "Y dejen de actuar como si yo hubiera hecho la peor cosa en el mundo. Ustedes han hecho cosas peores tambien y nunca los he juzgado por ello. Creanme, esto me afecta mas a mi que a ustedes." gruñe antes de salir del grill. Enciende el auto y maneja hacia la antigua casa de los Salvatore. Donde Bonnie protegia los ataúdes de la familia original que Stefan le robo a Klaus.

* * *

"No voy a devolvérselos." asegura Stefan molesto. "Es lo único que le importa y voy a quitárselos al igual que el me quito todo."

"Y que pasa si lastima a alguien? Elizabeth trata de hacerlo entrar en razón. "Como a Elena o Damon? No puedo dejarlo."

"No lo hará." Stefan asegura. "Lo tenemos contra la pared."

"Entonces que hago?" pregunta Elizabeth.

"Haz lo que hacías antes de venir aquí. Y sigue diciendo que no sabes nada de mi." responde Stefan.

"Esta bien. Ten cuidado." Elizabeth termina cediendo, antes de salir de la casa dejando a Stefan solo. Cuándo sube a su camioneta su celular suena.

"Qué pasa?" contesta al ver que es Elena.

"Klaus obligo a Jeremy a ponerse en medio de la carretera para que un auto lo atropellara y Alaric lo ha salvado." Elena habla rápidamente. "Por suerte Ric llevaba su anillo."

"Cómo que lo ha obligado? No llevaba verbena?" pregunta Elizabeth frustrada.

"Tyler le quito su pulsera." Elena le responde. "Si puedes parar esto hazlo. Antes de que todo se salga de control."


	48. Chapter 48

Alguien toca la puerta. Enseguida Elizabeth respira hondo, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Camina hacia la puerta y la abre encontrándose con Klaus. "Sabia que tenias información de Stefan."

"No la tengo." Elizabeth miente. "Pero tengo otra cosa que quieres."

Se hace a un lado para que el Original pasara a la mansión de los Salvatore.

"Qué es?" pregunta Klaus llegando a la sala.

"Sígueme." Elizabeth le pide, bajan al sótano y después caminan entre los pasillos hasta donde Damon habia puesto a Rebekah.

"Mi pobre hermana, no puedo darle mi espalda ni por un momento." Klaus murmura al verla.

"Ya tienes a Rebekah. Y un trato es un trato." Elizabeth dice.

"La vida de mi hermana a cambio de la de los tuyos." Klaus repite las palabras que Elizabeth le habia dicho cuando lo habia llamado. "Es un trato, pero no te incluye a ti."

"Lo se." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos. "Elena fue quien le clavo la estaca a tu hermana. Cuando ella se despierte querrá ir tras de ella."

"No te preocupes, puedo controlar a Rebekah. Te di mi palabra de que tus amigos estarían a salvo." Klaus se agacha quitandole la estaca a Rebekah. "Pero esto no cambia el hecho que aún necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Stefan."

"Ya te dije que no se donde esta." repite Elizabeth.

"Mientes." Klaus se levanta del suelo mirandola peligrosamente. "Y la ventaja que tengo es que has hecho muchos amigos. Así que si no me ayudas con lo de Stefan. La pregunta que deberías hacerte es, a quien voy a matar? A Caroline? O Alaric? O Damon?"

"Tu te encargaste de que Stefan perdiera todo y que nada le importará. Así que lo que hizo es tu problema." Elizabeth dice tratando de omitir la amenaza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse voltea a ver a Klaus. "Y para que lo sepas, Rebekah sabe la verdad sobre cómo murió tu madre. Ella sabe que fuiste tú y no estará tan contenta contigo cuando se despierte."

Ella sale de ahi dejandolo solo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Deseando solo acostarse en su cama y que los problemas se acabaran.

Ese día habia sido un completo desastre y aun le faltaba decirle a Damon y Elena que habia hecho un trato con Klaus a cambio de Rebekah. Nada podia ser peor que eso.

* * *

"Creen que el anillo simplemente dejo de funcionar o que Klaus hizo algo para anular su hechizo?" pregunta Jeremy cuando Ric sube a su habitación para descansar.

"No lo se." responde Elena. "Pero tenemos que encontrar a Stefan antes de que Klaus intente otra cosa en contra de nosotros."

"El ya no hará nada." Elizabeth los tranquiliza o al menos trata de hacerlo.

"Por qué?" habla por primera vez Damon desde que llego con Ric del hospital. Al parecer seguia muy enfadado con Elizabeth por haber fastidiado su plan para matar a Klaus.

"Hice un trato con Klaus." le responde Elizabeth con cautela. "Le di el cuerpo de Rebekah junto con la daga a cambio que los dejara en paz."

"Tienes que estar bromeando." gruñe Damon enfadado. "Que te pasa Elizabeth?"

"No podía hacer otra cosa." Elizabeth trata de justificarse. "Stefan no esta dispuesto a devolverle los ataúdes de su familia a Klaus."

"Entonces si sabias donde estaba Stefan." reprocha Elena. "Nos has puesto a todos en peligro."

"No sabia que Klaus intentaría algo contra ustedes. Trate de hacer lo correcto dandole algo que el quería a cambio de sus vidas. Por qué no lo entienden? " Elizabeth pregunta frustrada.

"Elizabeth tiene razón." dice Jeremy. "Ahora que Klaus tiene a su hermana ya nos dejara en paz y así yo podré irme mas tranquilo."

"De qué estas hablando?" Elizabeth le pregunta confundida.

"Jer porque no vas con Ric para ver si esta bien?" pide Elena y Jeremy asiente antes de subir las escaleras y dejarlos a los tres solos en la sala.

"De que estaba hablando?" pregunta Elizabeth confundida.

"Hoy intentaron matarlo y para salvar la vida de Alaric tuvo que matar a un hibrido." murmura Elena. "No es normal y tampoco justo. Jer solo tiene dieciséis años. Por lo que tome la decisión y le pedí a Damon que lo obligara a irse de Mystic Falls. Que empezara con su vida en otro lugar donde pudiera ser un simple chico normal."

"Lo obligaste?" pregunta Elizabeth. "Por qué no me dijeron antes de hacerlo?"

"Si, lo hubiéramos hecho como tu nos dijiste sobre tu plan con Stefan." responde Elena.

Elizabeth los mira molesta. No podian seguir reprochándole lo que hizo y ahora que los dos la estában escuchando era tiempo de que supieran la verdad. "Lo hicimos por ti!" le grita a Damon. "Klaus en la fiesta hablo conmigo y me dijo que si intentábamos algo en contra de el, el no se iría solo ya que sus híbridos tenian ordenes de que si alguien lo mataba fueran por ti! Stefan y yo salvamos tu vida! Stefan no le importo poner su libertad en riesgo con tal de salvarte! Y a mi no me importo poner en riesgo una vida normal sin miedo de que Klaus me matara en cualquier momento con tal de salvarte!"

Elena se ve sorprendida y Damon estaba procesando todo lo que le Elizabeth acababa de decir.

"Si Stefan salvo la vida de Damon. Eso significa que le importa." murmura Elena para ella sola. "Su humanidad ha vuelto."

Elizabeth aparta sus ojos de los de Damon hacia Elena. "Esta en la antigua casa de huéspedes, donde las brujas murieron." dice antes de salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza.

La puerta se abre y Damon sale de la casa. Elizabeth lo mira a los ojos y sigue sin entender porque la miraba mal.

"Debiste haberme dicho lo de Klaus." gruñe Damon.

"No importa, eso ya paso. Y si vas a seguir enojado conmigo por eso será mejor que dejes de hablar." Elizabeth le pide.

"También estas involucrada en esto de los ataúdes?" Damon pregunta dando un paso cerca de ella.

"No, eso es cosa de Stefan. Yo solo hable con Bonnie para que lo ayudara a esconderlos." Elizabeth responde cruzando los brazos.

"Así que la bruja también esta involucrada." Damon murmura molesto.

"Por qué sigues tan enojado?" pregunta Elizabeth confundida. Esa mañana la habia defendido de Klaus y ahora parecia mas enojado que antes. No lo entendia.

"Estoy enojado, porque crei que eramos amigos." Damon dice. "Pero veo que no es asi, porque me mentiste, y los amigos no se ocultan cosas entre si."

"El que te haya ocultado información, no quiere decir que no te considere mi amigo Damon." Elizabeth dice en voz baja. "Cuando me entere de lo que Klaus pensaba hacerte te llame, pero jamas contestaste, asi que no tuve como avisarte. Se que cometi un error, pero fue para salvarte. Y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Es bueno saberlo." es todo lo que Damon responde, tratando de no demostrar que las palabras de Elizabeth lo habian tocado. "Creo que ya deberiamos irnos."

Elizabeth solo asiente antes de seguirlo a su auto para dirigirse a la casa de huespedes.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Elizabeth llega a la casa de brujas abandonada con Damon. Elena se habia quedado atrás para asegurarse de que Ric estuviera bien. Además, ella no estaba de humor para hacer frente a Stefan.

"Creo que Bonnie dijo que este lugar perdió toda su mojo." Dice Damon.

"Las brujas muertas estaban enfadadas con ella por traer de vuelta a la vida a Jeremy. Supongo que ahora todos ellos tienen algo que quieren que sepa." Elizabeth le explica a medida que caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

"No me gustan las brujas. Así volubles, agresivas, pasivas" gime Damon mientras caminaban por dentro.

"Stefan?" Elizabeth llama a través de la casa vacía.

"Vamos, Stef. Olly Olly buey y gratis!" Damon grita antes de gritar de dolor y lanzarse contra la pared. "¿De verdad? Aún así?"

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Espíritus de las brujas todavía no son un gran fan. Ellos usan sus poderes para jugar con mi anillo de luz del día." Damon se queja.

"Bueno, espera fuera." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Elizabeth..." Damon trata de argumentar.

"No me voy hasta que no sepa que está aquí." Elizabeth dice con firmeza. Damon la mira por un largo momento antes de girar y salir de la casa.

Elizabeth toma una respiración profunda antes de caminar por la escalera hasta el sótano. "Stefan?"

"¡Vete!" Stefan dice detras de Elizabeth. "No deberías estar aquí, Elizabeth. Crei que habia quedado claro la ultima vez que hablamos que no podias venir mas."

"Stefan, necesito tu ayuda." Elizabeth dice con calma. "Escucha, es necesario que e regreses a Klaus su familia."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso es lo que tengo que hacer?" Stefan le pregunta con una actitud sarcástica.

"Klaus obligo a Jeremy a que se pusiera de pie delante de un coche en marcha. ¿No lo entiendes, Stefan? Él no va a parar hasta que consiga lo que quiere." Elizabeth dice dando un paso más cerca de él.

"Elizabeth, deja de hablar. No le dare nada a Klaus." Stefan dice molesto.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Elizabeth lo interrumpe levantando la voz. "Él va a matar a Jeremy!"

Stefan niega con la cabeza moviendose más cerca de Elizabeth. "No es mi problema."

La boca de Elizabeth cae abierta. No podia creerlo. No duda en llevar su mano hacia arriba y golpear a Stefan en la cara. "Vete al infierno." dice con firmeza, antes de caminar junto a él y salir de esa casa.

Cuando llega a fuera, puede sentir las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Entonces ve a Damon caminando hacia ella.

"Eso no sentó muy bien." Damon dice al haber escuchado todo.

"Ni siquiera comienza, Damon." Elizabeth dice molesta.

"Déjame hablar con él." Damon dice, tomando el rostro de Elizabeth entre sus manos.

"No puedes entrar. Las brujas no te dejaran." Elizabeth replica.

Damon piensa por un minuto y luego se mete la mano en el bolsillo. "Ten. Toma mi auto." Dice entregandole las llaves a Elizabeth. "Ve a ayudar a Elena a lidiar con su hermano. Yo me encargare del mío."

"Bien pero antes." Elizabeth asiente tomando la mano de Damon que tenia su anillo de luz. Ella murmura unas palabras antes de alejarse.

"Que hiciste?" Damon pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Puse un hechizo en tu anillo para que la magia de las brujas no te afecte." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros. "Es momentáneo, después tu anillo funcionara como siempre."

"Eso es bueno." Damon dice mirando el anillo en su mano. "Gracias."

Elizabeth asiente antes de mirar a Damon caminar lentamente hacia la casa. Ella suspira antes de apresurarse hacia el auto queriendo salir de ahi rapidamente.

* * *

Estaba Elizabeth en el bar, frente a Matt que le servia vodka. En momentos como ese, cuando sentia que nada tenia sentido, era necesario recurrir a un buen amigo.

"Matt otro vaso por favor." Elizabeth le pide mientras alejaba el vaso que segundos antes estuvo lleno.

"Te sientes bien?" Matt pregunta mientras servia la bebida. "Este es ya tu sexto vaso y se que los vampiros son inmunes a los efectos del alcohol y todo eso, pero no es bueno tomar tanto. Y a mi vista pareces menor de edad. Si me descubren dándote alcohol me meteré en problemas."

"Esta bien, Matt." Elizabeth afirma sonriendole. "No te preocupes, la ventaja de ser un vampiro es que puedes obligar a los humanos. Si te descubren los obligare y todo resuelto. Y tomar tanto no me hara daño. De nuevo una ventaja ser vampiro."

"Eso es muy cierto." Klaus interviene apareciendo de la nada. "Aunque creo que me haré cargo de ella. Puedes retirarte, Donovan."

El semblante de Matt se tensa, al igual que el de Elizabeth. "No dejaré a Elizabeth contigo, Klaus."

"Me sorprende la valentía que tienes para hablarle así a un Original, que puede exterminarte en menos de un segundo." amenaza el híbrido con su perfecto acento inglés.

"Déjalo Klaus." Elizabeth interviene rapidamente, antes de mirar a Matt. "Matt, tranquilo. Esta bien."

Matt no quiso irse, pero al cabo de varios segundos de intensas miradas entre se retiró, pero no muy lejos.

"¿Ahora que quieres Klaus?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Quiero muchas cosas. Y una de ellas es recuperar a mi familia." Klaus responde encogiendose de hombros. "Y se que tu sabes donde estan."

"Ya te dije que no se nada." Elizabeth dice poniendose de pie. "Deja de seguirme, y preguntarme lo mismo."

Klaus sonrie de la nada, antes de agarrar el brazo de Elizabeth con demasiada fuerza. Ella se queja de dolor enseguida tratando de sacar su brazo. "Klaus sueltame."

"No lo creo amor." Klaus dice cambiando su sonrisa a una cara seria. "Ya colmaste mi paciencia, y creo que ya es hora de acabar con tu deuda. Estas dandome muchos problemas."

Enseguida el corazón de Elizabeth se acelera con temor. "No, Klaus." Ella intenta salirse de su agarre pero el hídrido se aferra con mas fuerza.

"Elizabeth." Matt se acerca a los vampiros, pero antes de que llegara, de la nada desaparecen. Enseguida el saca su celular llamando a Damon.


	49. Chapter 49

En el bosque no muy lejos, Klaus suelta a Elizabeth con fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo. "Esto no tiene porque ser incomodo. Solo quiero que me digas donde esta mi familia."

"Ya te dije que no se donde están." Elizabeth dice levantándose del suelo. Antes de hacer nada Klaus ya estaba frente a ella agarrándola del cuello.

"No tengo tiempo para juegos Elizabeth." dice el Original entre dientes. "Dime lo que sabes, o lamentaras no haberlo hecho."

Elizabeth agarra impulso empujando lejos ella a Klaus agarrándolo desprevenido. Cuando va a volver a arremeter contra él. El la esquiva. Entonces sin que siquiera pudiera notarlo Klaus la sujeta. Con un brazo rodeando su cintura y con la otra sujetándola por los hombros, impidiendo que se moviera. Entonces siente el aliento de Klaus en la oreja.

"¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro?" Klaus dice sonriendo. "Tu sangre. Tenia un sabor tan peculiar."

Un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Elizabeth, cuando recuerda como los colmillos de Klaus se habían clavado en su cuello, y había succionado su sangre, hasta dejarla casi inconsciente, sino hubiera llegado Marcos a tiempo. Tenia miedo. Pero no iba a demostrarlo. Así que se queda en silencio, sin mover ni un musculo, esperando la más mínima oportunidad para atacarlo.

"No puedo evitar preguntarme, si sigue teniendo el mismo sabor." Klaus dice sintiendo la muchacha tensarse enseguida. "Aunque, hayan pasado décadas."

Elizabeth no puede controlarse mas, así que comienza a debatirse entre los brazos del Original, pero era inútil. Él era mucho más viejo y fuerte. En lugar de ceder, sus brazos comenzaron a apretarla más comenzando a lastimarla. "¡Déjame!" grita ella con las lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

"Solo una probadita." dice Klaus sonriendo mas grandemente.

"¡No, no, no, no!" Elizabeth chilla luchando mas para soltarse pero enseguida lo siente. Siente como los colmillos, filosos y puntiagudos de Klaus se abrían paso a través de la fina piel de su cuello buscando con sorna su objetivo; hasta que lo logra.

"Klaus por favor." Elizabeth pide con lagrimas al sentir como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cuello y sentía los labios fríos y sin vida de Klaus, succionando frenéticamente. Dolía, el dolor era aun peor que el producido por la verbena. Era espantoso, y los bruscos movimientos que ella hacía para soltarse lo empeoraban, y Klaus cada vez la presionaba mas contra su cuerpo.

Que clavaran una estaca en el estomago era una cosa, pero que otro vampiro tomara tu sangre era, lo peor. Era la humillación más grande que podría existir. Automáticamente hace que te sientas inmundo, despreciable, inferior.

Ella no puede más, así que deja de debatirse, al menos eso alivianaría el dolor. La presión de los brazos de Klaus también cedieron, al ver que se había rendido. Y tras unos pocos segundos después, se despego de ella empujándola hacia el suelo.

Inconsciente, automáticamente; Elizabeth se lleva una mano al cuello y puede sentir dos pequeños agujeros, ahí, exactamente en la vena y los débiles hilillos se sangre que brotaban de ellos.

"Sigues teniendo el mismo sabor, no ha cambiado ni un poco." Klaus dice limpiándose las comisuras de la boca, mientras veía como Elizabeth se levantaba del suelo. "Gracias por la muestra, Elizabeth."

"¡ERES UN IMBECIL! ¡UN MALDITO IMBECIL!" Elizabeth dice con rabia mientras lloraba. Sin pensarlo arremete contra Klaus, pero este la toma por el cuello, antes de lanzarla contra un árbol, el cual se agrieta un poco cuando choca contra ella.

"Bueno ahora hablemos de lo que me interesa." Klaus dice acercándose a Elizabeth que seguía tendida al suelo, gimiendo mientras sujetaba con una mano su cuello que dolía como el infierno.

El Original vuelve a sujetar a Elizabeth del cuello sosteniéndola contra el árbol. Quedando cara a cara. "¿Donde esta mi familia?" Klaus dice en tono amenazante. "Se que tu sabes donde retiene Stefan a mi familia."

"Te dije que no lo se." Elizabeth dice agarrando la mano de Klaus que apretaba su cuello.

"Admiro tu lealtad Elizabeth. Pero la tienes con las personas equivocadas." Klaus dice antes de sacar una rama en forma de estaca que Elizabeth no se había dado cuenta que tenia. Así se la clava a la muchacha en el abdomen, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor. "¿Donde esta mi familia?"

Elizabeth gemía de dolor por la rama clavada en su abdomen. Cuando levanta la mirada ve la de Klaus. "Por favor no hagas esto." suplica ella, haciendo que el híbrido sonriera.

"Amo que supliques, pero no voy a parar hasta que hables." Klaus dice antes de enterrar su mano en el pecho de Elizabeth. "Te arrancare el corazón, sino me dices ¿donde esta mi familia?"

"Hazlo." Elizabeth dice con voz entrecortada por el dolor, resignada a que Klaus iba a matarla. "Me harás un gran favor si me matas. Estoy cansada de huir de ti."

"Bien, si es lo que quieres." Klaus dice apretando mas su agarre en el corazón de Elizabeth. "Es una lastima, cuando termine contigo, iré por tus amigos, y no dejare de perseguirlos hasta que me digan donde esta mi familia. Los matare uno a uno. Empezando por Damon, que te parece eso?"

Elizabeth cruza mirada rápidamente con Klaus al escuchar la amenaza hacia Damon. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse por el temor. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. A ninguno de sus amigos, mucho menos a Damon. Así que con ira hirviendo dentro de ella comienza a darle el peor aneurisma jamas antes creado a Klaus que empieza a retorcerse de dolor. Ella sabia que no debía delatarse que podría hacer magia, a Klaus, pero no tenia opción.

"Que demonios." Klaus dice aun quejándose de dolor. El mira alrededor buscando la bruja o brujo que le estaba dando un aneurisma, pero no había nadie, solo estaban el y Elizabeth. El desvía su mirada hacia ella, es entonces que la ve que lo miraba fijamente. "No es cierto."

Elizabeth ve la comprensión en la mirada de Klaus y entonces entiende que el ya sabia que la magia venia de ella. Sin esperar le envía otro aneurisma mas fuerte esta vez, mientras se quitaba la estaca de su abdomen, cayendo al suelo enseguida quejándose de dolor. Ella ve a Klaus unos segundos antes de que con dificultad se va corriendo de allí.

Pero a medio camino es alcanzada por Klaus de nuevo que la estampa contra otro árbol con fuerza. "Así que ese es tu secreto no?" Klaus dice con rabia apretando el cuello de Elizabeth con fuerza. "Eres una bruja al mismo tiempo que eres vampiro. Es impresionante."

De la nada Klaus sale disparado por los aires estrellándose contra un árbol. Pero él volvió a levantarse. "Eres un híbrido. Eres fuerte, pero tendrás que pegarme mucho más fuerte que eso." Cuando intenta acercarse una vez mas a Elizabeth, esta lo lanza por los aires haciendo que chocara contra el suelo. El Original suelta una risotada antes de volver a levantarse. "¡Por todos los medios! ¡Dispara otra vez!" grita el. "Me encanta este lado de ti. Fuerte y valiente, peleando antes de morir. Siempre me ha gustado jugar con mi presa antes de acabar con ella."

Elizabeth iba a darle otro aneurisma, pero Klaus se movió mas rápido que ella, así que con rapidez el la golpea fuertemente en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo aturdida. Mientras sacudía su cabeza para concentrarse, Klaus la agarra del cabello con fuerza levantándola del suelo una vez mas.

"No puedes esconderte, Elizabeth. Tampoco puedes correr." Klaus dice sonriendo. "Esto termina ahora."

"Klaus te estoy diciendo la verdad." Elizabeth dice con panico. "No se donde esta tu familia."

"Quiero creerte, Elizabeth. Pero tu cara cuenta una historia diferente." Klaus dice con rabia. "Y tus acciones también. Supiste esconderme que eras un híbrido. Algo que nunca se ha visto. Así que discúlpame si no puedo confiar."

"Sé cuánto disfrutas de la persecución." Elizabeth dice respirando con un poco de dificultad. "Preferiría negarte el placer."

"Bueno, entonces tomaré mis placeres de otras maneras." Klaus dice riendo. "No más misericordia para ti. Confía en mí, anhelarás lo que ofrecería una daga. Esto será mucho menos misericordioso. ¿Cómo te describiría exactamente lo que te haré?"

"No hagas esto Klaus." Elizabeth pide temerosa.

"Asi que estamos saltando la parte donde pides misericordia. Realmente estaba deseando eso." Klaus dice sonriendo grandemente.

"Hazlo, matame de una vez." Elizabeth dice molesta. "Si eso es lo que realmente quieres."

"¿Eso es todo? Me concedes? Como un cordero al matadero. ¿Qué pensarían tus padres ahora de ti?"

"No hables de mis padres." Elizabeth dice transformando su cara antes de empujar a Klaus, pero él se defiende fácilmente lanzandola lejos. Aún débil ella gruñe de dolor al caer al suelo. Agarrando en secreto un tablón de madera como arma, se levanta y corre hacia Klaus otra vez, golpeándolo repetidamente con él. Klaus es más fuerte, sin embargo, y la echa de nuevo.

Antes de que Klaus le hiciera más daño de repente llegan Damon, Caroline y Bonnie.

Enseguida Klaus agarra a Elizabeth con fuerza rodeando su brazo con fuerza en su cuello cortandole el aire. "Vaya, que oportunos son."

"Déjala Klaus." Damon es el primero en hablar, mientras los demás veían a una Elizabeth ensangrentada tratando de luchar contra el agarre de Klaus en su cuello.

"No deben meterse en esto." Klaus dice con rabia. "El castigo de Elizabeth no estará completo hasta que los vea morir uno a uno, todo por mentirme sobre el paradero de mi familia."

"Klaus esto es entre tu y yo." Elizabeth dice entre jadeos cortados. "Si vas a lastimar a alguien, debo ser yo. Acaba con este juego de una vez."

"Cuanta lealtad a tus amigos." Klaus dice riéndose. "Sabes, si me hubieras ofrecido una fracción de lo mismo, no tendría que hacer todo esto."

Todos ven con horror como Klaus sacaba una estaca detrás de el. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Klaus apuñaló a Elizabeth en el corazón con ella. Ella suelta un jadeo impresionado antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. Su piel se oscurece antes de que Klaus la dejara caer al suelo. "Todo termino Elizabeth. Por fin." Klaus dice mirando el cuerpo desecándose de Elizabeth.

Damon y Caroline son los primeros en reaccionar cuando van a lanzarse hacia Klaus que ya los esperaba. Pero Bonnie interviene dandole una aneurisma a Klaus. Mientras este se quejaba, ella voltea hacia Damon. "Ella no esta muerta, solo esta inconsciente."

"Pero la estaca..." Caroline dice pero Bonnie la interrumpe mientras quebraba las piernas y los brazos del Original.

"Solo deben sacar la estaca y esperar a que despierte. Ahora vayan. Corran tan lejos y tan rápido como puedan. Yo estare detras. Debo retrasarlo." dice mientras miraba a Klaus retorciendose de dolor. "¡Corran!"

Damon se agacha enseguida recogiendo el cuerpo de Elizabeth en brazos, mirando a Bonnie unos segundos antes de escapar junto con Caroline. Dejando a Bonnie con un Klaus debilitado.

 


	50. Chapter 50

Damon condujo tan rápido que parecía que el mismísimo diablo lo estaba persiguiendo. En pocos minutos se detuvo frente a la casa de huéspedes.

"Veamos." Damon saca a Elizabeth tomándola en brazos. Mientras Bonnie y Caroline lo seguían. "¿Por qué estás tan pálida?" le pregunta al aire mientras subía los escalones. "Dime que no estás muerta. Dime al menos que sirvió sacarte la estaca del corazón." Pide pero Elizabeth no se movía y tampoco se escuchaba su corazón. Estaba muerta. Damon recuesta suavemente a Elizabeth sobre el sillón. Su cabeza se mece hacia un costado, dejando ver los dos puntitos y la sangre que caía por su cuello.

"Vamos." Damon le acaricia la mejilla a Elizabeth, corriendole el cabello que caía mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"¿Está muerta?" Caroline pregunta nerviosa, y aguantando el llanto.

"Como les dije en el camino. Las brujas me dijeron que estará bien." Bonnie dice dando un paso cerca donde estaba Damon y Elizabeth.

"Y como es que sobrevivirá después de ser estacada?" Caroline pregunta mientras veía a Damon acariciando la mejilla de Elizabeth mientras esperaba a que abriera los ojos.

"No se, pero eso no importa ahora." Bonnie dice impacientándose de que Elizabeth tardaba en despertar.

Mientras Damon estaba esperando desesperadamente escuchar los latidos del corazón de Elizabeth, pero todo lo que escuchaba era silencio. "Es necesario que despiertes, señorita Whitmore. No seas perezosa." bromea el con una sonrisa positiva, al ser incapaz de hacerle frente al ensordecedor silencio por más tiempo. Ella tenia que despertar y rápido, no podía sentarse al lado del cuerpo muerto de alguien de nuevo. "Vamos despierta."

Como si lo escuchara Elizabeth abrió los ojos, respirando asustada.

"Elizabeth." Damon sonríe aliviado mientras acomodaba el cabello de la muchacha a un costado. Pero ella no dejaba de respirar mas asustada que al principio, mirando frenéticamente alrededor.

"Klaus." Elizabeth murmura con miedo tratando de apartarse de Damon, pero este se aferra al rostro de ella, obligandola a que lo mire.

"Oye, hey." Damon mantiene la mirada asustada de Elizabeth en el. "Klaus no esta. Estas bien. Estas a salvo. Tranquila."

Elizabeth desvía la mirada de Damon, aun confundida de a donde estaba. Por unos segundos no reconocía a nadie. Su mirada pasa, a Caroline, Bonnie, tardando en enfocar su mirada, para luego voltear a ver a Damon de nuevo.

"Esta bien." Damon susurra suavemente.

"Damon..." murmura Elizabeth cuando una oleada de alivio se apodera de ella, destruyendo el pánico que había tenido en segundos. Ella estira sus brazos, abrazando a Damon con fuerza. Él le corresponde, hundiendo su rostro entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello.

Damon escucha el corazón de Elizabeth latir con fuerza contra su pecho, el respira hondo su aroma antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mire. "Como te sientes?"

"Bien." murmura Elizabeth en voz baja mirando alrededor de nuevo. De la nada llegan miles de imágenes que bombardean su mente, ella bebiendo en el bar junto con Matt, Klaus llegando de la nada, Klaus agarrándola del brazo fuertemente, Klaus llevándosela del bar, Klaus bebiendo de su sangre, Klaus torturándola, Klaus clavandole una estaca en el corazón. Rápidamente baja la mirada hacia su pecho con su mano tocando el lugar donde había sentido la estaca, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. "La estaca... Como es que...? Que paso?"

Damon intercedió con simpatía "Sacamos la estaca. Bonnie dijo que estarías bien."

Elizabeth mira a Bonnie rápidamente. "Como? Una estaca en el corazón es la muerte segura de un vampiro."

"No lo se Elizabeth, pero lo importante es que estas viva." Bonnie dice sonriendo contagiando a Caroline, pero Elizabeth se queda en silencio cuando recuerda la herida en su cuello. Con lentitud lleva su mano a su cuello.

"Mi sangre." susurra ella aguantando las lagrimas, recordando todo cuando Klaus la había mordido. "Tomo mi sangre Damon."

Bonnie y Caroline abren los ojos como platos escuchando en silencio. Entonces Elizabeth rompe a llorar. "¡Me humillo! ¡Tomo mi sangre Damon, mi sangre! ¡Y pude ver en sus ojos como lo disfrutaba! ¡Se burlo de mi una vez mas!"

Damon no contesta nada, solo la acerca a el de nuevo envolviéndola en un abrazo. Elizabeth se aferra a Damon con mas fuerza mientras el le acariciaba el cabello.

"Elise lo siento tanto, tanto. Hey, escúchame, escúchame." Damon se separa de Elizabeth obligandola a mirarlo. "Vas a superarlo. Vamos, a superarlo. Pagara por esto, te lo juro. Esto no quedara impune. Lo haré pagar, aunque deba ir contra el resto del mundo para lograrlo, lo juro."

Elizabeth asiente solamente, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas.

"No llores." Damon le pide mirándola a los ojos. "No puedo soportarlo." hace una pausa y una estrecha sonrisa cruza por su rostro. "De hecho, si dejas de llorar. Te obsequiare el corazón de Klaus en tu cumpleaños, o sus ojos."

Elizabeth sonríe por primera vez esa noche. Damon y su sentido del humor tan, tan Damon. Solo el habría sido capaz de hacerla sonreír en una situación como esa. Solo él. "Ok. Ese regalo me hará muy feliz."

Ella desvía su mirada y ve la expresión de Bonnie y Caroline. "Siento el espectáculo."

"Oye esta bien." Caroline es la primera en hablar, mientras se acercaba a Elizabeth, cuando Damon se había hecho a un lado. "No debes avergonzarte de nada. Somos amigas esta bien?"

"Bien." Elizabeth sonríe agarrando la mano de Caroline dándole un apretón, antes de mirar a Bonnie. "Gracias por ayudarme Bonnie."

"Oye, yo no hice nada." Bonnie dice acercándose también a Elizabeth sentándose a un lado de ella.

"Hiciste mucho." Elizabeth replica enseguida, tomando la mano de la bruja. "Se que fuiste tu la que aparto a Klaus de mi, es lo ultimo que vi antes de que todo oscureciera. Y estando aquí, es de gran ayuda. Son mis amigas, las mejores, y las amo."

"Vas a hacerme llorar basta." Caroline dice secándose los ojos antes de que alguna lagrima se derramara.

"Me harán llorar a mi." Damon dice con sarcasmo, antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Te buscare algunas bolsas de sangre. No te muevas de ahí."

"Entendido." Elizabeth asiente sonriendo levemente. Cuando Damon se va su sonrisa se cae.

* * *

Después de que Elizabeth se alimentara, Bonnie y Caroline se despidieron por la noche. Dejándola así con Damon nada mas. Damon no le había mencionado mas nada sobre el hecho de que Klaus había tomado su sangre; pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima, la preocupación era obvia en su rostro, mientras caminaban a su habitación.

Ambos se detienen frente a su puerta. "¿Segura que quieres estar sola por las noches? Recuerda que no podrás evitar las pesadillas..." Damon empieza a decir.

"Oye, no te aproveches de esto, para tener oportunidad de dormir conmigo." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos. Tratando de bromear, Damon nota eso porque enseguida sonríe.

"Me descubriste." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya lo creo." Elizabeth sonríe levemente, antes de enseriarse.

"¿Segura que no quieres compañía?" Damon vuelve a preguntar mientras miraba a Elizabeth a los ojos.

"Estoy segura. Si ocurre algo, serás al primero que llame." Elizabeth sonríe de nuevo, antes de acercarse a Damon y depositar un beso en su mejilla, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido. "Buenas noches, Damon."

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Elizabeth respira profundo antes de dirigirse al baño, pues no quería dormir llena de sangre y mugre. Cuando el agua caliente entra en contacto con su piel, se relaja y las ganas de llorar le abrió paso a la tristeza. Era como cuando tenias un sueño maravilloso (estando consciente de ello), y no querías despertar jamás. Pero por más que te aferraras a él, despiertas; y con el despertar venia la realidad.

Y esa era su realidad. Klaus siempre estaría como una sombra en su vida. Sale de la ducha con la voz de Klaus en su cabeza, lo cual comenzaba a fastidiarla. Ya estaba cansada de sentir miedo. Mientras sacaba de su cabeza todo con referente a Klaus y su tortura, Elizabeth se viste con su pijama compuesta por mono y camiseta.

Se va a dormir un poco sorprendida de que ya sus ojos no estuvieran anegados en lágrimas.


	51. Chapter 51

¿Dónde diablos estaba ahora?

Estaba sola en la mitad de un pasillo poco iluminado; y no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo llego ahí. No sabia que tan largo era el pasillo, pero era muy estrecho y la única iluminación que tenia era por los focos que parpadeaban varias veces, amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento.

No sabia por qué, pero sentía que no estaba sola; y eso daba más suspenso a todo eso. Lo peor era que aparte de sentir una mirada sobre su espalda, era que ya sabía como iba a terminar esto. Comenzó a caminar lo que para ella fueron varios minutos; hasta que a lo lejos del pasillo, logro visualizar una puerta de madera.

Corre lo que quedaba de camino deteniéndose al quedar frente a esta. Sus manos estaban temblando, contra su voluntad, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba. Esa sensación no era para nada placentera; era como los vídeos de terror que salían en las redes sociales: sabias que en cualquier momento aparecería algo, pero no sabias exactamente cuando. Respira hondo antes de girar la perilla, empujando la puerta con una lentitud demasiado exagerada. Un chirrido inundó el ambiente, pero nunca ocurrió nada terrorífico, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro.

Fue hasta la pared buscando el interruptor de luz y encenderlo, y cuando lo hace, quería morirse. Parecía que en la habitación había ocurrido una masacre sin piedad. Sangre en las paredes y suelos, sin contar los cuerpos que también se encontraban tendidos en los sillones. Todos estaban muertos.

"Otra vez no por favor." Elizabeth dice cuando sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, mientras un grito desgarrador salía de su garganta. Lo primero que hizo, fue correr hacia sus padres. Ellos estaban en el suelo, con la garganta desgarrada. Trato de darles su sangre, pero era demasiado tarde. Los abrazo desde el suelo, mientras que sus sollozos eran los únicos que se escuchaban.

"¿No querías una vida llena de sorpresas?" dice una voz que conocía a la perfección, pero no contesta, pues se encontraba en su burbuja de sufrimiento y quería desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes. "Sigo sin entender por qué lloras; son simples humanos."

Elizabeth voltea y se ve a ella misma totalmente cubierta de sangre y saboreando los restos que quedaban en su boca. "¡¿Por qué me sigues haciendo esto?! ¡Detén esto!"

"Creí haberte dicho esto antes..." comenta su yo oscuro mientras rodaba los ojos y se agachaba hacia donde ella estaba. "No pienso parar hasta que te liberes de tu inútil humanidad y seas quien de verdad eres. Creo que ya has sufrido lo suficiente. Créeme el dolor desaparecerá."

Con su dedo recogió un poco de sangre que estaba cubriendo el cuello de su padre, para luego llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo. "Delicioso..." cierra los ojos con gusto. "¿Quieres un poco?" sonríe con malicia.

"¡Fuera de mi cabeza!" Elizabeth se despierta gritado en su habitación.

"Hey hey hey, tranquila todo fue una pesadilla."

Seguido de esas palabras, Elizabeth fue envuelta por un par de brazos que trataron de reconfortarla. Ahora se daba cuenta, estaba llorando y temblando. Y Damon estaba en su habitación.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Elizabeth pregunta con voz cortada, una vez aceptado el abrazo. Lo abrazaba como si fuera lo único que evitara que cayera en aquel abismo en el cual se encontraba.

"Prometí no dejarte sola en esto; y ahora cumplo con mi promesa." Damon pronuncia contra el cabello de Elizabeth mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Gracias." Elizabeth agradece antes de abrazar a Damon con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Aún seguía temblando, y el simple hecho de recordar aquella pesadilla, hacía que su interior se derrumbara. Pero tener a Damon en esos momentos, era un gran apoyo.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que Elizabeth se encontraba más calmada. Su respiración se había normalizado, y sus ojos seguramente estaban hinchados, pero ya no brotaban más lágrimas, pero las ansias de sangre aparecieron de repente.

"No quiero arruinar el momento, pero tengo hambre." Ella comenta mientras se separaba de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con algo de vergüenza, pero al final de cuentas, lo necesitaba.

Damon rió a lo bajo, mientras se estiraba hacia el velador de la derecha, como si estuviera alcanzando algo. Era una bolsa de sangre. "Tenía la impresión de que esto pasaría, así que vine preparado." Le tendió la bolsa a Elizabeth, la cual recibe con el mayor autocontrol de no parecer una salvaje hambrienta.

Después de un sincero gracias, toma el contenido plasmático rojizo de la bolsa en menos de medio minuto, pero aún así disfruta de cada gota logrando calmar el hambre que sentía. Una vez acabada esta, la deja en el velador que estaba a su costado y se voltea a ver a Damon, quien la miraba con algo de asombro, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

"No estoy descontrolada." Elizabeth afirma enseguida. "Es por la perdida de Sangre."

"Lo se, el autocontrol esta en ti." Damon sonríe de costado, mientras se recostaba en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, la cual seguía en la penumbra de la madrugada.

Elizabeth seguía sentada sobre la cama, sólo que ahora, se encontraba sentada como indio, y con el cabello detrás de las orejas. La ventana estaba abierta, lo cual agradecío, porque la brisa que entraba era reconfortante ante el calor que había. "Sé que no hemos hablado como tal de lo que paso." comienza a hablar mientras miraba hacia el frente de la habitación, pero sentía cómo la mirada del mayor de los Salvatore estaba fijada sobre su espalda. "Pero enserio agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí." Siente el movimiento del colchón, para luego sentir una mano sobre la de ella que reposaba sobre la cama.

"Somos amigos. Siempre puedes contar conmigo." Damon dice haciendo que Elizabeth volteara a verlo.

"Gracias." Elizabeth dice mirando profundamente los ojos de Damon. "Recuerdas que te prometí que te diría quien era Mikael?"

"Si, pero no tienes que decirme nada sino quieres." Damon replica enseguida.

"Quiero hacerlo." Elizabeth dice moviéndose para quedar frente a Damon. "Me has demostrado mas de una vez que puedo confiar en ti. Y es momento de decirte todo sobre quien soy, de donde vengo, y de como conocí tanto a Klaus como a Mikael."

"Bueno." Damon acepta incorporándose mejor, para escuchar la historia de la vampira frente a el. Cosa que no podía negar que siempre le dio curiosidad.

"Ojala Stefan estuviera aquí, quisiera que el también conociera de mi." Elizabeth dice con pesar, antes de mirar a Damon que la observaba atentamente. "Como les dije la vez que descubrieron que era bruja. Por cosas de la vida, nací de mi madre que era una bruja y de mi padre que era un vampiro. Al principio era una niña como cualquier otra, hasta que a la edad de 7 años descubrí que podía hacer magia. Mi madre empezó a ayudarme a controlar mi magia. Cada día que pasaba mi poder crecía. Recuerdo bien una vez que inventando hice un hechizo demasiado avanzado, que ni mi madre hacia muy bien." Ella sonrie recordando a su madre. "Despues de eso fue la primera vez que me castigaron varios dias. Un dia desobedeci a mi madre de nuevo. Odiaba estar encerrada así que me fui al bosque a practicar magia. Mientras estaba en ello un hombre se me acerco." levanta la mirada hacia Damon. "Era Mikael."

"Lo conociste cuando tenias 7 años?" Damon pregunta agrandando los ojos. "Que hacia allí?"

"No lo se." Elizabeth responde. "El solo apareció de la nada. Yo me asuste y quise correr pero el me detuvo diciendo que era un amigo." ella se queda en silencio unos segundos. "Creo que es mejor mostrarte." dice antes de extender sus manos agarrando el rostro de Damon. "Descuida no dolerá." con eso cierra los ojos para mostrarle el recuerdo a Damon.

Escena retrospectiva:

"Tranquila, soy un amigo." El hombre dice haciendo que Elizabeth detuviera las ganas de correr.

"Lo que vio..." Elizabeth comienza tartamudeando pero el hombre sonríe.

"No vi nada malo." Dice el mirando las flores que Elizabeth había revivido. "Se que haces magia, eso es algo hermoso. No tienes que esconder que eres bruja. He visto muchas en el transcurso de mi vida."

"Sabe sobre brujas?" Elizabeth pregunta intrigada ahora por el extraño.

"Se lo suficiente sobre ellas." El hombre dice antes de mirar alrededor. "Te diría mas sobre lo que se, pero estoy buscando un refugio, he caminado mucho y estoy cansado. Debo buscar donde pasar la noche."

"Mis padres te darán alojo." Elizabeth dice enseguida dando un paso cerca del hombre. "Vamos te llevare con ellos. Así podrás contarme mas sobre lo que sabes de brujas."

"Muy bien." El hombre dice sonriendo. "Me llamo Mikael por cierto."

"Y yo Elizabeth." Dice ella sonriendo antes de agarrar la mano de Mikael, sin percatarse como este se tensaba mirando la pequeña mano con rabia. "Vamos, antes de que anochezca."

En la habitación de Elizabeth, ella sonríe al ver la expresión desconcertante de Damon cuando abre los ojos. "Se lo que estas pensando. Pero era una niña, que no sabia quien era ese hombre en realidad."

"Que paso luego?" Damon pregunta luego de un silencio. "Lo llevaste a tu casa?"

"Si lo hice, y fue el peor error que pude haber cometido." Ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Escena retrospectiva:

"Mamá, tenemos un invitado." Elizabeth dice entrando en la casa. Cuando se voltea ve a Mikael aun en la puerta. "Oye puedes pasar, mamá y papá son buenas personas."

"Solo necesitaba que me invitaras." Mikael dice entrando en la casa mirando alrededor con interés.

"Elizabeth que..." el padre de Elizabeth salia de la cocina, cuando sus ojos se agrandan con horror cuando ven a Mikael parado en su pequeña sala. Enseguida corre hacia Elizabeth que seguía muy cerca de Mikael, antes de tomarla en brazos y alejarse.

"Papá bájame." Elizabeth replica confundida por la actitud protectora de su padre.

"Que haces aquí?" el padre de Elizabeth pregunta aferrándose mas a la niña en sus brazos que deja de retorcerse para mirarlo a el y a Mikael.

"Se conocen?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida.

"Así es pequeña." Dice Mikael sin dejar de mirar al padre de Elizabeth. "Tu padre trabajo para mi un tiempo. No creí que volveríamos a vernos, y mucho menos que tendría una hija."

En ese momento llega la madre de Elizabeth que también se asusta cuando ve a Mikael. "Que haces aquí?"

"Ariana." Mikael sonríe. "Tiempo sin vernos. La ultima vez que nos vimos, no fuiste muy amable."

"Mamá como se conocen?" Elizabeth pregunta aun en los brazos de su padre. "Que pasa?"

"Elizabeth ve a tu habitación." Ariana dice sacando la niña de los brazos de su padre poniéndola en el suelo.

"Pero porque?" Elizabeth replica mirando asustada entre sus padres y Mikael.

"Solo ve Elizabeth, obedece." Dice el padre dándole una mirada que la niña conocía muy bien, que decía que no admitiría mas replicas.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth acepta mirando una vez mas a Mikael. "Gusto en conocerlo señor."

"El gusto fue mio Elizabeth créeme." Mikael responde antes de mirar al padre de la niña.

En la habitación Elizabeth sale de sus recuerdos. "Nunca supe de que hablaron pero, mis padres me prohibieron salir de la casa sola. Solo me dijeron que Mikael era malo, y que quería hacernos daño. A los días nos mudamos de allí. Pero Mikael nos encontró años después."

"Y que quería contigo?" Damon pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Al parecer su odio no era hacia mi sino hacia mis padres, mas con mi papá." Elizabeth explica. "Creo que mi padre trabajo para Mikael antes de que se enamorara de mi madre."

"Que paso después?"

"Cuando tenia quince años Mikael nos encontró de nuevo." Elizabeth sigue cerrando los ojos con fuerza porque venia la escena que la había marcado para siempre. La muerte de sus padres. "Mato a mis padres."

Damon se paralizo por esta información. Se quedo esperando largo rato en silencio hasta que Elizabeth empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Antes de eso, yo había ido al bosque. Como siempre hacia para practicar magia. Cuando regrese a la cabaña, encontré el caos. Mi madre estaba muerta quemada en una hoguera. Y mi padre estaba clavado a un árbol con varias estacas en sus manos, piernas y abdomen. Aun estaba vivo."

Escena retrospectiva:

_"Papá!" Elizabeth grita corriendo hacia su padre._

_"Elizabeth no. Vete." dice Charles entre dientes. "Corre por favor."_

_"De que hablas? Tengo que sacarte de aquí." Elizabeth dice mientras intentaba sacar las estacas. Pero fue interrumpida por Mikael que apareció de la nada lanzandola lejos con fuerza haciendo que chocara con fuerza el suelo._

_"Elizabeth!"_

_Elizabeth escucha a su padre llamándola pero estaba estabilizándose del aturdimiento de la caída. Mikael se acerca de nuevo agarrándola y lanzandola lejos haciendo que chocara contra un árbol antes de caer de nuevo al suelo._

_"Basta Mikael, por favor." Charles pide desesperadamente._

_"Hola Elizabeth." Mikael dice ignorando a Charles y acercándose con una sonrisa hacia una Elizabeth que le costaba respirar._

_"Mikael." Elizabeth susurra con temor al ver al vampiro frente a ella._

_"Si me recuerdas. Estoy conmovido." Mikael dice antes de agarrar a Elizabeth por el cuello levantándola._

_"Mikael suéltala por favor." Charles pide con lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a su hija que luchaba contra la mano de Mikael en su garganta. "Matame a mi, déjala a ella, es una niña."_

_"Claro que te matare Charles. No necesitas suplicarme por eso." dice Mikael aun viendo a Elizabeth que luchaba por respirar. "Pero ella debe morir también. Primero que tu."_

_"Por favor no." Charles pide luchando contra las estacas que lo clavaban al árbol._

_"Tu traición llego al limite Charles." Mikael dice volteando su mirada al vampiro que luchaba. "Me traicionaste dos veces. Traicionaste mi confianza al fugarte y robarme algo que siempre fue mio. Te toca pagar por todo eso. Es lo mas justo no crees?"_

_"Por favor no." Charles suplica de nuevo._

_"Pobre Elizabeth. Pagar por las deudas de tus padres." Mikael dice mirando a la muchacha antes de voltearse y caminar hacia Charles aun con Elizabeth en su mano. "Mira lo que tu mismo has causado Charles." El lanza a la joven al suelo con fuerza, antes de que ella se moviera, clava una estaca en una de sus manos al suelo provocando un grito agónico de ella._

_"No!" Charles grita luchando con el dolor que le provocaban las estacas que lo mantenian clavado al árbol. Lucho mas fuerte cuando Mikael clavo otra estaca en la otra mano de Elizabeth. "No, Mikael no. Te lo suplico por favor."_

_Elizabeth lloraba en el suelo por el dolor en sus manos que se desangraban rápidamente. Mikael se acerco de nuevo y sin piedad clavo otra estaca esta vez en la espalda de Elizabeth que traspaso hacia adelante en su estómago._

_"NO. Elizabeth!" Charles grito sintiendo que se le desgarraba el corazón y el alma al ver la horrible escena._

_Elizabeth estaba paralizada por el dolor terrible que sentía. Bajo su mirada un poco viendo el pedazo de madera que sobresalía de su estomago, antes de levantar la mirada hacia su padre, que lloraba abiertamente mientras la veía sufriendo dolor. Dejo escapar un quejido agudo cuando Mikael saco de nuevo la estaca sin piedad, haciendo que su herida sangrara mas._

_"Elizabeth NO." Charles susurra entrecortado viendo como su hija se dejaba caer al suelo boca abajo desangrándose._

_"ERES UN MALDITO!" Charles grita con rabia omitiendo el dolor de las estacas que lo retenían mientras luchaba con fuerza para soltarse. "COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A ELLA. PRECISAMENTE A ELLA."_

_"Ya te dije el porque!" Mikael dice sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo por los gritos de Charles. "Ahora dejare que te despidas de ella." dice levantándose del suelo rodeando el cuerpo flácido y moribundo de Elizabeth que sentía como su vida se escapaba de ella con cada respiración que dejaba. "No le queda mucho."_

_Charles aparta sus ojos de Mikael, antes de mirar a Elizabeth que seguía acostada boca abajo en el suelo sobre su propia sangre. Con temor y dolor escuchaba su corazón latiendo cada vez menos mientras forzaba su respiración. "Elizabeth, nena. Mírame." Charles murmura en voz suave. "Mírame." Poco a poco ve como Elizabeth movía su rostro débilmente para mirarlo._

_"Papá..." Elizabeth intenta hablar pero se ahoga con su propia sangre._

_"Shhh. Tranquila, todo estará bien." Charles dice entre lagrimas. "No tengas miedo. Todo pasara pronto, confías en mi no?"_

_Elizabeth asiente débilmente soltando un sollozo._

_"Perdóname." Charles murmura de repente con desesperación al escuchar cada vez menos los latidos de Elizabeth. "No te protegí como debí."_

_La visión de Elizabeth se torno mas opaca y su pecho dolía al no sentir el aire entrar a sus pulmones como debía. Sabia que estaba muriendo y por los sollozos de su padre sabia que el también. Antes de que todo se oscureciera escucho los gritos de su padre. "Te amo Elizabeth. Eres mi hija, no olvides nunca que te amo."_

"Después de eso, desperté en transición, y junto a mi estaba Marcos." Elizabeth dice sin importarle las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Elizabeth esta bien." Damon dice inclinándose para limpiar las lagrimas en los ojos de Elizabeth. "No me muestres mas, recordar te esta haciendo daño."

"No. Yo quiero hacerlo." Elizabeth dice limpiándose las lagrimas. "Eres la primera persona que le muestro esto, he estado ocultando todo para mi misma durante siglos, necesito desahogarme. No sabes el alivio que siento en estos momentos."

"Estas segura?" Damon pregunta dudoso.

"Si lo estoy." Elizabeth dice antes de respirar hondo.

"Bien entonces. Aclárame unas dudas." Damon dice. "Como te salvo Marcos? Y como estabas en transición? Tomaste sangre de vampiro antes de que pasara todo eso?"

"Marcos me encontró muerta." Elizabeth suelta la verdad. "El me dijo que cuando llego a la escena ya mi padre estaba muerto y que Mikael estaba inclinado mirándome fijamente. Ahí fue cuando Marcos ataco a Mikael y me saco de allí rápidamente. Y lo de la sangre, recuerda que nací de un vampiro y una bruja. Marcos me explico que la sangre de mi padre que corría por mis venas hizo su efecto."

"Así que siempre estuviste en peligro de transformarte en vampiro. Solo tenias que morir." Damon dice abriendo un poco los ojos, asimilando esa información nueva.

"Así es, ilógico no?" Elizabeth dice terminando de limpiarse las lagrimas.

"Un poco, aunque viniendo de ti es normal." Damon responde ganándose una sonrisa de Elizabeth.

La sonrisa de ella muere al recordar lo que había pasado con Klaus. "Esta noche Klaus casi me asesina también. Y por alguna razón la estaca en mi corazón no lo hizo."

"Deja de pensar en eso." Damon dice llamando la atención de Elizabeth. "Solo piensa que estas viva y eso es lo que importa realmente."

"Tienes razón." Elizabeth acepta respirando hondo.

"Siempre la tengo." Damon responde en broma. Antes de levantarse de la cama. "Creo que deberías dormir. Aun debes reponerte."

"No tengo sueño." Elizabeth responde rápidamente. "Ademas si duermo tendré pesadillas."

"Creo que mejor deberías tratar de dormir." Damon replica no muy convencido.

"No quiero. Ademas quiero mostrarte sobre como conocí a Klaus." Elizabeth dice tercamente.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Damon dice sentándose de nuevo en la cama. "Ya has tenido suficiente con un monstruo, podrás soportar recordar a otro?"

"Si puedo." Elizabeth afirma. "Tengo que hacerlo."

Tras unos segundos de debate Damon acepta que Elizabeth le mostrara sus recuerdos. Ella le muestra todo desde el momento que conoció a Klaus hasta ese día que la había torturado y casi matado en el intento. Habia conocido a Klaus muchos años después de la muerte de sus padres, en una fiesta. Klaus se había presentado de manera educada ganándose que ella confiara en el enseguida. Elizabeth se transformo en su seguidora cumpliendo todo lo que pedía Klaus. Hasta un día que el le ordeno matar a un humano a sangre fría. Como se habia negado Klaus la torturo casi como lo había hecho ese día. Pero Elizabeth logro escapar de el. Desde entonces había estado huyendo sin detenerse. Pero Klaus con lo vengativo que era no había dejado de buscarla, hasta que de una manera u otra fingió su muerte y la de Marcos. Solo así lograron que el Original dejara de perseguirlos. Pero por cosas de la vida se reencontraron y Klaus había reanudado su venganza, solo atrasandola por su interes en Elena y sus híbridos. Hasta el día de hoy que casi había matado a Elizabeth obligandola a que dijera el paradero de su familia. Por cosas de la vida ella sobrevivió.

Damon voltea mirando a Elizabeth que se había quedado dormida después de mostrarle su pasado. Ahora mas que nunca se sentía cerca de ella. Conociendo todo de ella y su oscuro pasado. Aunque pareciera impresionante e increíble ella había pasado por cosas peores que la de cualquier persona o vampiro habría vivido jamas. Por eso la admiraba, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguía adelante y sin apagar su humanidad.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de en sus pensamientos se obliga a levantarse de la cama, para dejarla dormir. Se dio media vuelta, y estaba a punto de irse, cuando Elizabeth sujeto su mano. Lentamente se voltea mirándola despierta.

"Oye creí que estabas dormida." dice acercándose a Elizabeth de nuevo.

"Quédate conmigo." Elizabeth pide en un susurro, sonando como una niña. "Solo por hoy."

Damon se queda en silencio un poco impresionado por la petición de Elizabeth, pero por la mirada que ella le da no pudo negarse. "Hazme un espacio."

Elizabeth se hace a un lado, mientras Damon se quitaba los zapatos antes de meterse en la cama.

"¿Mejor?" Damon pregunto que para sorpresa de Elizabeth no lo había hecho con arrogancia, sino dulcemente.

"Si." Elizabeth asiente con una sonrisa débil. "Gracias."

En respuesta, Damon acaricia la mejilla de Elizabeth antes de acercarla y besar su frente. Después de eso, ella se acomodo entre sus brazos y tras dar un suspiro, cerro los ojos permitiéndose finalmente descansar.


	52. Chapter 52

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth despierta recordando enseguida la noche anterior. Cuando intenta incorporarse el brazo de Damon que aun estaba dormido, se lo impidió. Ella vuelve a recostase, intentando no despertarlo pero ya era muy tarde. Damon lentamente abrió los ojos, aun adormilado.

"Buenos días." sonríe levemente al ver la expresión incomoda de Elizabeth. "No sabia que cumpliría mis fantasías contigo y mucho menos dormir en la misma cama que tu."

Elizabeth bufa antes de soltarse del brazo de Damon. "Eso solo fue por una noche, no te acostumbres Salvatore."

"Recuerda que soy persistente." Damon responde siguiendo la broma. "Volveremos a estar en la misma cama. Créeme."

"En tus sueños." Elizabeth dice incorporándose pero se detiene cuando Damon recuesta su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Ella se tensa pero el pareció no notarlo.

"Mis sueños se hacen realidad la mayoría de las veces." Damon dice acomodándose mas cómodamente. Sabia que Elizabeth estaba tensa, pero el quería que ella se abriera mas a el.

"Eres un idiota." Elizabeth dice cruzándose de brazos.

Damon sonríe antes de enseriarse. "Lo que paso con Klaus. Te puedo decir algo ni el, ni sus hermanos, ni absolutamente nadie volverá a ponerte una mano encima. Jamas."

"Lo se. Aunque yo no aseguraría algo así si fuera tú." Elizabeth dice haciendo una mueca, pensando que Damon aun bromeaba.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mis frases más épicas?" Damon pregunta, para que después, sus labios mostraran una sonrisa radiante.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" A veces soy tan cruel." Elizabeth dice cubriendo su rostro con las manos dramáticamente. Cuando destapo los ojos, se encontró con los de Damon, que la miraban fijamente.

"Es enserio lo que te estoy diciendo." Damon dice seriamente. "No dejare que nadie te haga daño. Ya no estas sola."

"Lo se." Elizabeth responde también enserio. Por impulso comienza a acariciar el cabello de Damon. "Creo que no te he agradecido por estar conmigo anoche. Gracias."

"De nada." Damon dice mientras disfrutaba las caricias en su cabello. No recordaba la ultima vez que alguien le había tocado el cabello de esa manera. Al menos no que el recordara.

Duran así largo rato hasta que Elizabeth es la primera en romper el silencio. "Creo que debería tomar una ducha."

"Tal vez quieras compañía." Damon dice alzando las cejas.

"Como dije en tus sueños." Elizabeth dice palmeando suavemente la cara de Damon, antes de levantarse de golpe, haciendo que la cabeza de Damon cayera en la cama.

"Oye, que mal agradecida." Damon dice fingiendo molestia mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Pase toda la noche contigo y así es como me pagas?"

"Créeme me siento muy mal." Elizabeth dice con sarcasmo mientras empujaba a Damon fuera de la habitación.

"Estoy teniendo un deja vu." Damon responde deteniéndose afuera de la habitación. "Recuerdo cuando me botaste de tu habitación el mismo día que Bonnie murió."

"Si recuerdo." Elizabeth acepta sin entender a donde se dirigía.

"Ese dia te dije algo antes de que cerraras la puerta en mi cara. Recuerdas que era?" Damon pregunta sonriendo con picardía. Cuando Elizabeth no le responde el sigue. "Recuerdo que te dije que no perdía nada con intentar convencerte de ducharnos juntos. Lo mismo digo ahora. No pierdo nada."

"Adiós Damon." Elizabeth responde riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta dejando a Damon afuera que sonreía.

* * *

Durante el día Damon había intentando convencer a Elizabeth de que saliera con el para encontrarse con Alaric y los demás. Pero ella negó enseguida en que no estaba lista para salir aun. Necesitaba hacerse a la idea de que Klaus estaría afuera tal vez esperándola y quería sentirse preparada. Y así hizo después de que Damon se fuera. Empezó a practicar con su magia largo rato. Se impaciento un poco cuando la magia no la controlaba la mayoría de las veces. Tal vez se debía a que su mente estaba fuera de control, por el miedo y el odio que sentía hacia Klaus que no la dejaba pensar en nada ni en concentrarse. Y ahora que Klaus sabia que era bruja menos podía quedarse tranquila. Estaba cansada de sentirse agobiada por el Original, quería desquitarse con el y hacerle sentir el fuego de su ira. Todo lo que le estaba pasando era su culpa. Klaus Mikaelson era el culpable de que todo en su vida estuviera descontrolado. Lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser.

De pronto, siente un calor abrasador en la habitación. Y un olor a algo quemado inunda sus fosas nasales. Elizabeth abre los ojos soltando un grito agudo. El sillón donde estaba sentada, ardía en llamas. Si no se quemaba, era porque milagrosamente las llamas no se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella. Se levanto rápidamente de ahí, pero cuando volvió a mirar, las llamas habían desaparecido. Las únicas evidencias que tenía para saber que no fue producto de su imaginación, eran las marcas que el fuego había dejado en el sillón. Tendría que explicarle a Damon cuando regresara, aunque eso era lo de menos. La pregunta que ahora circulaba por su cabeza era: ¿Qué rayos acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

Cansada de estar encerrada, Elizabeth tomo el valor de salir de la casa de huéspedes. Cuando iba a medio camino casi llegando al Grill, para su horror Klaus apareció frente a ella, mirándola con asombro. Instintivamente ella da un paso atrás, cuando de la nada las imágenes del día anterior llegaban a ella sin piedad recordandole lo que el monstruo frente a ella le había hecho.

"Es imposible." Klaus murmura aun mirando a Elizabeth fijamente. "No quería creer lo que tus amigos decían de que seguías con vida. Era imposible, pero es verdad, sigues viva, pero como?"

"No tengo tiempo para esto." Elizabeth dice tartamudeando un poco mientras se daba la vuelta para salir corriendo pero enseguida Klaus la agarra del brazo con fuerza volteándola para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

"Quiero que me respondas, como sobreviviste." Klaus dice entre dientes. "Deberías estar muerta. Acaso es porque eres una híbrida?"

"No lo se." Elizabeth murmura en voz baja temblando de miedo, pero sin dejar de mirar a Klaus. "Suéltame, no te basta con lo que me hiciste ayer?"

"Si me hubieras dicho donde estaba mi familia, no habría intentando nada en tu contra." Klaus responde entre dientes.

"Y piensas que te creo?" Elizabeth pregunta sonriendo con sarcasmo. "Deje de creer en ti desde que intentaste obligarme a matar a ese humano. Y cuando no dejaste de torturarme, sin importarte todo lo que hice por ti."

Ambos son interrumpidos por la voz de Bonnie y Caroline que salían del Grill. "Suelta a Elizabeth, Klaus."

Cuando Klaus suelta a Elizabeth para enfrentarse con las dos mujeres, Elizabeth aprovecha para irse corriendo de allí. Lo ultimo que escucha era a Caroline llamándola, pero por nada se detuvo. Hasta que llego a un lado del pueblo.

Estaba llorando furiosa con Klaus por haber lastimado a Jeremy, y por haber arruinado su vida. Tuvo unas ganas increíbles de arrancarle la garganta.

Su cuerpo temblaba sin poder controlarlo. No sentía frío, sino ira. Pero su preocupación aumentó, cuando unas ventiscas fuertes aparecieron y azotaron el exterior. Escuchaba cómo las hojas de los árboles eran arrancadas, y cómo varias ramas se quebraban por la fuerza del viento.

Ella era la culpable de todo eso, y lo peor era que no podía detenerse. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba encendido por la ira; era incontrolable. Sólo una pequeña parte de ella, estaba consciente de que debía detenerse, pero no podía. Era como si la rabia se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y la estuviera controlando.

Las luces de los faroles comenzaron a fallar, y el miedo en Elizabeth comenzó a crecer. Si no paraba ahora, algo malo ocurriría en el pueblo.

"Elizabeth, tienes que parar." la figura de Stefan aparece frente a Elizabeth. Sus manos estaban en sus hombros, y su mirada verdosa se notaba a pesar de la escasa luz.

Estaban cerca, y Elizabeth al ver sus ojos, noto preocupación. El antiguo Stefan estaba ahí adentro, lo estaba viendo. "No se como..." dice con voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo de no saber cómo parar.

"Piensa en otra cosa. Desenfoca tu mente." Stefan trata de relajarla con su tono calmado y optimista. Pero a Elizabeth le costaba no pensar en el enojo que sentía. Era como si su cuerpo se sintiera atraído por emociones negativas. Es más, al darse cuenta de aquello, todo lo que estaba pasando se intensificó. La fuerza del viento se hizo más fuerte.

"Ayúdame..." Elizabeth le ruega a Stefan con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba asustada de si misma.

Pero todo paró cuando Stefan la besó. Sus labios presionaron los de ella con gentileza, pero a la vez, con posesividad. Elizabeth sintió aparecer una luz en medio de toda la oscuridad que sentía, y como resultado, el fenómeno natural comenzó a disminuir rápidamente. Ella cerró los ojos, por alguna razón permitiéndose disfrutar más del beso. Stefan la atrajo más a él, sujetándola con una mano de la cintura, y con la otra, del rostro. Ella se aferro a él como si fuera lo único que evitara que cayera al abismo, y estaba agradecida por eso. Cuando se separaron sus miradas quedaron conectadas.

"¿Cómo supiste que funcionaría?" Elizabeth pregunta impresionada tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

"No lo sé. Simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo." Stefan responde con voz baja, tan impresionado como Elizabeth por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Y ya que el huracán Whitmore acabó, creo que Elizabeth debería volver a casa y darnos algunas explicaciones." Damon dice apareciendo en la escena, mirando entre su hermano y Elizabeth. "¿No es así, hermanito?"

* * *

Cuando crees que el destino ya te da mucho por un día, te equivocas. Siempre hay algo más. Y en el caso de Elizabeth, cuando pensó que ya había tenido suficiente, sucede eso. Ahora se encontraba sentada en el sillón mullido, bajo la tenue luz que brindaba la chimenea del salón de los Salvatore. Levanta la vista, pero esa vez hacia los hermanos que la estaban observando detenidamente. Ella se sentía algo intimidada; pero obviamente, no haría notar eso. Era incómodo saber que había un silencio en todo el salón, y el motivo del tal, era que ambos esperaban que hablara. Pero ya que no lo hacía, los únicos sonidos presentes, eran los de los animales nocturnos y la madera quemándose en la chimenea.

"Y bien..." Elizabeth comenzó a decir vagamente. Sabía que no eran las mejores palabras para empezar, pero era algo por lo menos. "¿Qué quieren saber?"

"No lo sé. Dinos tú." responde Damon con su típico sarcasmo. "¿Qué tal si empiezas por la parte en donde casi Mystic Falls es atacado por un huracán?"

"En realidad, para que sea un huracán tendríamos que estar en una zona tropical." contradice Stefan mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso.

Elizabeth se da cuenta de la cara de enojo que pone Damon, así que no puede evitar dar una pequeña risa. Cosa que al mayor de los Salvatore no le dio gracia.

"Bien Einstein. Huracán, ciclón, tornado, como quieras llamarle. ¿Puedes explicarnos qué está ocurriendo, Elizabeth?" reclama Damon con algo de irritación. "Estabas bien esta mañana cuando te deje."

"¿Quieren la verdad?" Elizabeth mira hacia ambos hermanos, quienes habían puesto de nuevo su atención en ella. "Lo único que sé, es que estaba demasiado enfadada y voila, empezó todo. Creo que estoy perdiendo el control con mis poderes."

"¿Y porque esta pasando eso?" Stefan pregunta.

"Que tal por ser atacada por Klaus. Todo por cuidarte a ti y tu estúpida manía de esconder la familia de Klaus." Damon responde por Elizabeth.

"Damo..." Elizabeth comienza pero Damon le da una mirada molesta.

"No Elizabeth. Ya basta que defiendas a mi hermanito aquí presente." Damon dice antes de mirar a Stefan de nuevo. "Elizabeth casi muere por culpa tuya."

"Eso no..." Stefan replica molesto.

"No importa de quien es la culpa." Elizabeth interviene interrumpiendo a Stefan y a Damon que claramente iban a comenzar a pelear. "Lo que paso, ya paso."

"Lamento lo que Klaus te hizo Elizabeth. Nunca me habría perdonado si hubieras muerto." Stefan se disculpa enseguida.

"Lo se Stefan." Elizabeth responde sonriendo. "No tienes que disculparte."

"Bien ya que nos disculpamos y todo eso." Damon interrumpe con fastidio. "Quieres decirnos como recuperaras el control?"

"No lo se." Elizabeth dice. "Esto ya me paso hace tiempo pero no recuerdo haber controlado mi magia, solo deje de practicarla. Y apague mi humanidad en ese tiempo."

"Esa no es una opción." Responde Damon enseguida.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Stefan responde secundando a Damon. "Porque no hablas con Bonnie?"

"Lo pensé, pero, tengo miedo de que me diga algo que no quiera oír." Elizabeth responde.

"Es mejor que sepas lo que te sucede. A que no sepas nada y dejes que el temor te consuma." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tal vez tengan razón." Elizabeth dice, su mirada se desvía hacia Damon que iba a decir algo. Ella ya sabia lo que diría. "Si Damon, ya se que siempre tienes la razón."

"Es bueno que lo aceptes." Damon dice sonriendo, haciendo que Elizabeth también sonriera.

Stefan que había estado en silencio, los observaba a ambos con algo extraño en sus ojos. Pero sabia que no era momento de aclarar sus dudas.


	53. Chapter 53

Elizabeth necesitaba tener una nueva perspectiva acerca de todo, porque la situación lo requería. Y es por eso que acudió a Bonnie. Ella podía ayudarla con todo el asunto de la magia. En realidad, con todo. Bonnie seguía manteniendo una relación cercana con las brujas, y por lo tanto, podría obtener respuestas a lo que le sucedía.

Después de la charla con los Salvatore la noche anterior, se dirigió a la casa de Bonnie para contarle todo también. Confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para demostrarle que necesitaba ayuda. Usualmente, a Elizabeth no le gustaba ser vista como débil o que necesitaba ayuda, pero Bonnie era una persona muy cercana, y por lo tanto, se conocían lo suficiente como para tener que levantar barreras.

Y dado a todo eso, ahora se encontraba pasando su mañana junto a Bonnie, en la casa abandonada de las brujas. Y aunque su magia no funcionara allí, al menos tuvieron la gentileza de que su anillo solar funcionara dentro.

"Las brujas siguen enojadas por tu comportamiento Elizabeth." comenta Bonnie. "Dicen que por el momento no están interesadas en ayudarte, y que por ahora, te conformes con que te permitan estar aquí dentro."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos mirando a ningún punto en específico. "Tarde o temprano tendrán que ayudarme... Les conviene que sea temprano, si es que quieren que les ayude contra Klaus. Como ellas yo también quiero vengarme de el."

"Elizabeth nunca cambias." Bonnie niega con la cabeza mientras reía un poco.

"Lo sé, soy todo un amor de..." Elizabeth se corta a si misma tras escuchar un ruido en la planta superior. Mira hacia Bonnie haciéndole una seña para que guardara silencio. Había escuchado lo mismo que ella, y la preocupación apareció en su rostro. Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza a la derecha, donde una pila de cajas se encontraba como una especie de muralla. Bonnie entiende el mensaje y se dirige hacia allí para esconderse.

Elizabeth camina fuera de la habitación e iba a subir las escaleras, pero choca contra alguien. Al levantar la mirada, lista para atacar, se encuentra con los ojos azules de Damon. Falsa alarma.

El le hace una seña como para preguntar si había visto algo, pero Elizabeth niega con la cabeza. Agudiza el oído, escuchando unos ruidos provenir del exterior. Sale a velocidad vampírica de ahí, y justo a la salida de la casona, se encontraba Stefan a punto de ser atacado por un híbrido de Klaus.

Elizabeth piensa rápido, y su reacción fue la de meter su mano por la espalda del híbrido arrancándole el corazón. Este cayó al instante, mientras ella aún sostenía su corazón viscoso en la mano. Stefan pasó de ver el cuerpo caído del híbrido, para verla a ella.

"Híbridos le dan mal nombre al lugar." Elizabeth comenta con sarcasmo lanzando el corazón hacia unos arbustos cercanos antes de mirar cómo estaba manchada su mano.

"Supongo que gracias." Stefan sonríe mientras volvía a fijar la vista en el cadáver reciente.

"Pues supones bien." Elizabeth responde de buen humor.

Unos segundos después, escucha pasos detrás de ella. Al voltear, eran Damon y Bonnie. Ambos se quedaron observando lo mismo que Stefan, con la diferencia de que Bonnie sacó un pañuelo desechable y se lo tendió para que se limpiara la sangre.

"Gracias." agradece Elizabeth mientras se quitaba los residuos sobrantes. En otras circunstancias, se le hubiera abierto el apetito, pero felizmente había tomado 3 bolsas antes de salir. Ya era suficiente que no tuviera control con sus poderes, no tenia que sumarse su lado vampiro.

"Bueno chicos, ahora Elizabeth y yo nos vamos." comunica Bonnie, mientras acomodaba el bolso que llevaba en el hombro y se acercaba hacia donde estaba la vampira. "Es el cumpleaños de Caroline."

Rayos Elizabeth había olvidado por completo. Bueno, en realidad nunca fue buena con las fechas. Y eso era un problema porque no había comprado ningún regalo para la rubia. Pero no podía delatarse. Tenía que actuar como si ya supiera que fecha era. "¡Lo sé!" comenta animada. "No todos los días cumples dieciocho, ¿no?"

"Voy a comprar unos globos en la tienda de fiestas. ¿Quieres que te de una acercada a la escuela?" ofreció Bonnie mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso marrón.

"No es necesario Bon, pero igual gracias." Elizabeth dice. Bonnie se despide haciendo un gesto con la derecha hacia ellos, da media vuelta dirigiéndose hasta su auto.

Elizabeth mira a los Salvatore. "¿Alguna idea como regalo para una adolescente vampiro de 18 años?"

"Suerte con eso." responde Damon mientras daba media vuelta y entraba a la casa.

Elizabeth gruñe a lo bajo, antes de mirar hacia Stefan.

"Lo siento Elizabeth. Pero si sobrevives, llámame." Stefan dice haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras entraba a la casa también. Esa seña que usas cuando dices "llámame", para ser más exactos.

"¡Al cabo que ni quería su ayuda!" Elizabeth dice lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos escucharan su descontento infantil. "Por Dios sone como una cria. Tal vez necesite madurar un poco, aunque preferiría no hacerlo."

Ella se va de allí rápidamente, dejando a ambos vampiro dentro de la casa riéndose de ella por sus palabras anteriores.

* * *

"Y aquí yace Caroline Forbes. Amiga, porrista, Miss Mystic Falls y campeona de avioncitos de papel en tercer grado." menciona Elena cuando todos tenían sus copas alzadas.

Caroline no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que la idea de que ahora estaba muerta, la deprimía. Era un recordatorio de que estaría estancada en los diecisiete para toda la vida. Y es por eso que a Elena se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle un funeral.

Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline y Elizabeth, se encontraban en el cementerio de Mystic Falls, celebrando el "funeral" en una cripta que no tenían ni la menor ida de quién era. Aunque la idea de estar de noche en un cementerio, después de aquella horrible pesadilla y lo que había pasado con Klaus, le ponía a Elizabeth la piel de gallina, pero estaba ahí por Caroline.

Después del brindis de Elena, todos tomaron del tequila que Bonnie había traído a escondidas de su padre. Varias copas más tarde, sus sentidos de la realidad habían disminuido; y la botella amenazaba con no poder llenar los vasos de todos en una siguiente ronda. Se encontraban reunidos en una especie de círculo, mientras empezaban a decir una que otra cosa incoherente. Sólo que faltaba alguien: la cumpleañera/difunta.

Elizabeth voltea la cabeza y allí estaba ella: con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular. Se veía tan abstraída en lo que estaba haciendo, que le dio curiosidad saber que ocurría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Caroline?" Elizabeth pregunta dándole un último sorbo a su vaso, para así dirigir toda su atención hacia la rubia.

"Nada. Nada. " Caroline responde con nerviosismo.

"Caroline..." Habla Bonnie con un tono para que Caroline dijera lo que ocurría.

"Oye, eres mala mintiendo sobria. Mintiendo ebria eres peor." dice Elena con un tono medio perdido a causa del tequila. Caroline rueda los ojos sonriendo a pesas de que trataba de contenerse, y una sonrisa culpable se asomó por sus labios. "Le mandé un mensaje a Tyler."

"Caroline..." reprocha Elena como si Caroline hubiera cometido un error.

"¿Qué?" contesta Caroline abrumada. "Estoy ebria."

"Déjala en paz, Elena. No puedes controlar la vida de todos." intervino Bonnie con mucho disgusto en sus palabras.

Al parecer Elizabeth se había perdido de algo, porque no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. La sonrisa de Elena desapareció, y un gran silencio inundó la cripta en donde estaban.

"Auch..." comenta Matt mientras Elizabeth se mordía el labio interior. Ahora la situación era incómoda y seguía sin enterarse de nada.

"Perdón, sé que es el cumpleaños de Caroline, funeral o lo que sea. Pero creo que está mal que hayan hipnotizado a Jeremy." Bonnie dice.

"¿Cómo que lo hipnotizaron?" interviene rápidamente Elizabeth ni bien terminó Bonnie de hablar. Elena trató de lanzar una mirada hacia la morena, con tal de llamar su atención y que callara, pero no fue así. "¿Bonnie?"

"Lo hipnotizaron para que deje la ciudad." responde Bonnie.

Una mirada colérica de parte de Elizabeth se dirige hacia Elena. Estaba enojada por lo que le habían hecho a Jeremy. No le parecía que lo controlaran como si fuera una marioneta.

"Lo hice para protegerlo." responde Elena mirando hacia las dos. Matt y Caroline se había alejado de la escena. "Quiero darle la oportunidad de darle una vida normal."

"¿No crees que esa debería ser su elección?" Elizabeth refuta aún enojada.

"Elizabeth tiene razón. Le quitas sus decisiones." Bonnie dice enojada.

Elena las miró con cierto temor. "No pueden decirle..."

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth entrecierra los ojos. "¿Intentarás compulsionar a Bonnie para que no hable? ¿Ya que conmigo no funcionan esos trucos? Pues déjame decirte que con Bonnie tampoco funciona, las brujas no puedes ser obligadas."

"Arruinan un perfecto funeral, ¿saben?" interviene Matt, salvando a Elena de aquel momento acusatorio.

"Perdón." se disculpa Bonnie mientras se ponía de pie. "Voy a ir a dormir un poco." acomoda su bolso color beige y gira hacia la cumpleañera. "Feliz cumpleaños." da una sonrisa de arrepentimiento antes de salir del lugar.

Elizabeth ahora se sentía culpable por arruinar el cumpleaños de Caroline. Era obvio que no tenía la culpa de enojarse por lo que se había enterado, pero debió haberse controlado y esperar otro momento para discutirlo. "Creo que yo debería irme también..." comenta con la misma incomodidad que Bonnie minutos atrás, solo que Caroline la detuvo con la mirada.

"Quédate Elizabeth, no te vayas tu también." Caroline pide con una expresión triste.

"Está bien..." Elizabeth le da una sonrisa de arrepentimiento regresando a donde estaba sentada anteriormente. Levanta el vaso que estaba delante de ella y observa el contenido color ámbar, que en esos momentos se veía como lo más interesante del mundo.

Todos seguían en un silencio muy incómodo mientras ella balanceaba el contenido del vaso. Levanta la mirada y carraspea un poco para llamar la atención de los chicos. "Oigan enserio lo siento. Por todo."

"No te preocupes." responde de vuelta Caroline con una sonrisa cálida. "Entonces, ¿jugamos "Yo nunca"? pregunta y todos asienten. "Bien, yo empiezo..." comenta la rubia con entusiasmo.

* * *

Era el turno de Elizabeth nuevamente. Habían jugado varias rondas.

Elizabeth se quedo pensando en qué decir, pero ya no se le ocurría nada. "Chicos, ya no creo que haya algo más que nunca hayamos hecho."

Los chicos y ella comenzaron a reír nuevamente. Habían varias botellas vacías en el suelo y para la mala suerte, la última botella sobreviviente corría el riesgo de acabarse dentro de poco. Pero las risas pararon al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Era Tyler.

"Perdón. No quise interrumpir la fiesta." comenta Tyler al ver que las risas cesaron.

"Entonces no lo hagas." comenta un Matt fastidiado. El ambiente comenzaba a sentirse tenso, pero Caroline fue más rápida y se levantó hacia donde estaba Tyler.

"Hey, está bien, hola." comenta la rubia algo nerviosa.

"¿Podemos hablar por un momento?" pregunta Tyler con el mismo nerviosismo que Caroline, sólo que de una manera un poquito más disimulada. "Es algo importante."

Caroline terminó asintiendo y Tyler sonrió fugazmente. Ambos salieron hacia el bosque, mientras que Matt, Elena y Elizabeth se quedaron en un breve silencio.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Elena a Matt.

"Sí." Matt contesta mientras agarraba la botella que estaba en las manos de Elizabeth. "Quería que fuera feliz, ¿o no? Es lo que quiero para todos ustedes en medio de la vida que los atrapó."

"¿Así es como nos ves? ¿Atrapados?" Elizabeth pregunta. Sabia que el tenia la razón, estaban atrapados.

"Yo diría que no pueden liberarse de ella, así que sí." Matt responde encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero todo depende de cómo llevemos la situación, ¿no lo crees?" Elizabeth intenta subirle el ánimo.

"En algun momento tu llevaste una vida normal. Y tú..." Matt mira hacia Elena. "También eras una chica normal, hasta que los Salvatore llegaron."

"Hey." Elizabeth lo interrumpe haciendo que la atención de ambos se concentrara en ella. "Elena ya era una doppelgander desde que nació. Y lo mismo conmigo, yo nací siendo una hídrida. Matt, nuestra vida nunca estuvo destinada a ser normal."

"Elizabeth tú y Bonnie tienen razón." dice Elena con un tono apagado. "Nunca debí meterme en la cabeza de Jeremy. Pero aquí está en riesgo y no puedo perder a nadie más que amo."

"Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Jeremy no se merece esto." Elizabeth responde enseguida.

Quedan nuevamente en un silencio, solo que ese al menos no era tan incómodo como el anterior.

"¿No creen que se están demorando demasiado?" pregunta Matt al cabo de unos tres minutos más de silencio.

"Deberíamos ir a buscarlos." sugiere Elena.

Matt coge una linterna de su mochila y la enciende, mientras todos se dirigían a la salida de la cripta. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y escalofriante. Y los sonidos tenebrosos que hacían los animales no ayudaban en nada.

"¡Caroline!" grita Matt cuando empezaron a caminar, pero nunca hubo respuesta.

"Genial. Nos abandonaron." Elizabeth comenta con gracia.

"Tenemos que seguir buscándolos." Dice Elena. "Confió en Caroline, pero no en Tyler. No mientras esté bajo las órdenes de Klaus."

"¡Caroline!" Matt vuelve a gritar mientras apuntaba la luz de la linterna en distintas direcciones.

De pronto, Matt es arrojado hacia la pared de la cripta y termina inconsciente en el suelo. Elizabeth mira alerta hacia todos lados, hasta que ve quién era el causante.

"¿Stefan?" Elizabeth pregunta sin entender el por qué lo hizo.

"Lo siento." Es lo único que dice Stefan.

"¿Por qué lo...?" pero Elizabeth nunca puede acabar, porque Stefan se acerca hacia ella con velocidad vampírica rompiéndole el cuello.

* * *

Elizabeth no sabia cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero al fin logro recuperar el conocimiento. Su cuello seguía adolorido y molestaba mientras se ponía de pie. Movió la cabeza en círculos para bajar el dolor, pero las imágenes de lo ocurrido inundaron su cabeza. Matt.

Voltea hacia la dirección donde creía que estaba él, y estaba en lo cierto. Se acerca con prisa hacia él y lo sacude un poco. "Vamos Matt, despierta." pide mientras le daba leve palmadas en sus mejillas. El comenzó a reaccionar abriendo los ojos.

"Elizabeth." pronuncia Matt mientras ella lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "¿Y Elena? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estoy a punto de averiguarlo." Elizabeth dice sacando el celular que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su jean, enseguida marca el número de Stefan. Al tercer timbre responde.

"Hola Elizabeth." responde con tono inocente.

"¿Dónde está Elena?" Elizabeth fue directa y sin rodeos. Escucha cómo a través de la línea Stefan reía a lo bajo.

"¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase a ella?"

"Stefan no le hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir." Elizabeth le dice entre dientes.

"¡Detén el auto!" grita la voz de Elena a través de la línea. "¡¿Y por qué nos dirigimos al puente Wickery?!"

Elizabeth escuchaba la desesperación y temor en la voz de Elena, y eso la alarmó más. Stefan estaba fuera de si.

"Adiós Elizabeth." Stefan se despide antes de colgar.

Elizabeth voltea hacia Matt, pero no estaba. Mira hacia todos lados, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. "¡Matt!" grita esperando que la escuchara, pero a los segundos apareció corriendo con ¿un cuerpo en brazos?

"Oh por Dios. ¡Caroline!" Elizabeth grita mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. "¿Qué le pasó?" Pregunta mirando a Caroline que se encontraba temblando y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

"T...Tyler...me mordió." respondió entre sollozos.

"Matt, llévala a casa lo más rápido que puedas. Voy a conseguirle la cura." Elizabeth le ordena a Matt mientras él la miraba incrédulo.

"Estas loca? La cura es la sangre de Klaus Mikaelson." responde Matt. "Nunca se la dará. Y podría intentar matarte de nuevo."

"¡Llévala a casa ahora!" Elizabeth grita, Matt duda un poco antes de comenzar a correr con Caroline en brazos.

Elizabeth agarra su celular y timbra el número de Damon.

"Elizabeth, no es buen momento..." comenta el mayor de los Salvatore con un tono cortante y alarmado.

"Stefan se dirige al puente Wickery y tiene a Elena." Elizabeth dice antes de colgar la llamada sin esperar a que respondiera. Ahora tenía que llamar a un Original.

* * *

Elizabeth caminaba hacia la casa de Elena con paso lento, mientras llamaba a Klaus. Cuando este contesta ella se paraliza con miedo con solo escucharlo. "Elizabeth, jamas pensé que este día llegaría."

"Como sabias que era yo?" Elizabeth pregunta confusa.

"Desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, averigüe tu numero." Klaus dice inocentemente. "Quería mantener contacto contigo."

"¿Por que le ordenaste a Tyler que mordiera a Caroline?" Elizabeth pregunta con una mezcla de enojo y confusión.

"Es mi forma de mandar un mensaje. Denme mis ataúdes y problema resuelto." Klaus responde secamente.

"¿Osea que tu forma de mandar un mensaje, es regalarle la muerte a Caroline por su cumpleaños?" Elizabeth tantea, sospechando que al hídrido le atraía su amiga.

"No sabía que era su cumpleaños." dice Klaus con un tono sorprendido.

"Klaus, tu problema es conmigo. Salvala, Caroline no tiene la culpa de nada." Elizabeth suplica esperanzada de que aceptara. Aunque temía porque pidiera algo a cambio.

"Esta bien. Tienes mi palabra." Klaus dice después rato en silencio. "Pero a cambio de salvar la vida a tu amiga, quiero algo a cambio."

"¿Qué quieres?" Elizabeth pregunta dudosa y con algo de temor. ¿Y si le pedía que atacara a alguien que le importaba? O peor, ¿y si la obligaba a obedecerlo como lo hizo con Stefan?

"Que sirvas para mi, como mi bruja personal." Klaus responde simplemente. Pero simplemente recibe el silencio de Elizabeth. "¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Es una broma verdad?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"No lo es." Klaus responde rápidamente. "Siempre he tenido a mi disposición a los brujos mas poderosos, pero ninguno ha logrado convencerme. Se que eres poderosa, así que quiero que estés de mi lado sirviéndome.

"Olvídalo." Elizabeth responde soltando un bufido molesto. "Jamas te serviré. Lo hice una vez y tuve consecuencias. No volveré a cometer el mismo error."

"Como quieras." Klaus responde secamente.

"Pero igual salvaras a Caroline verdad?" Elizabeth se atreve a preguntar.

"Ya te di mi palabra." Klaus responde. "Tu misma lo dijiste, mi problema es contigo y con Stefan, no con Caroline. Volveremos a vernos Elizabeth." Dice antes de colgar la llamada, dejando a una Elizabeth temiendo por las ultimas palabras del Original.

Respirando hondo guarda su teléfono, mientras caminaba por la acera de la casa Gilbert, unos pasos más y llegaba. Pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces que provenían del exterior. Asoma su cabeza por los arbustos, teniendo una vista de lo que ocurría sin que la descubrieran espiando.

"No puedes besarme de nuevo." dice la voz de Elena.

"Lo sé." responde Damon mientras la veía fijamente. Ambos estaban muy cerca, como si estuvieran a punto de besarse.

"No puedes. No es correcto." volvió a decir ella.

"Sí es correcto, sólo que no ahora." pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Damon."

Elena dio media vuelta entrando a su casa. Damon en cambio, caminó hacia la dirección de Elizabeth.

Ella se tensa enseguida. Si no se movía, se daría cuenta que los estuvo espiando. Tenía que pensar en algo. Aprovecha que Damon recién estaba bajando las escaleras del pórtico, aún estaba lejos. Así que se puso a caminar hacia la casa de Elena, como si recién estuviera llegando.

El rostro de Damon mostró sorpresa al verla, mientras que el de Elizabeth, trataba de verse relajado.

"Elizabeth." Damon dice en el momento que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para iniciar una conversación.

"Ah, hola Damon." Elizabeth trata de sonar lo más normal y relajadamente posible. Al primer indicio de nerviosismo, el se daría cuenta que los había escuchado en su momento "cursi" y estúpido.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?" Damon pregunta algo incómodo.

"¿Desde hace unos instantes?" Elizabeth responde con sarcasmo, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia. "¿Acaso me perdí de algo?"

"No, claro que no." Damon contestó distante.

"Bueno..." Elizabeth responde incómoda. "Adiós." dice mientras intentaba pasar por su costado, para dirigirse a casa de Elena.

"Espera..." Damon detiene a Elizabeth por el hombro.

Cuando ella se voltea, ambos quedaron muy cerca. Tanto que al levantar la mirada hacia Damon, tenía una vista privilegiada a los ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar; y su inconfundible fragancia, que se colaba por su respiración. Sin poder contenerse sus ojos bajaron hacia sus labios. Como los de el hacia los de ella.

"Gracias." Damon pronunció con voz baja. "Por avisarme dónde se encontraba Elena."

Y eso rompió el encanto de hace unos segundos en Elizabeth. Claro que Elena estaba en la mente de Damon. Así se aleja, logrando que aire fresco golpeara su rostro y aclarara su cabeza. Mientras tanto Damon, la miraba confundido por lo que acababa de hacer.

"De nada." Elizabeth responde ahora más relajada. "Hubiera ido yo misma, pero el asunto de Caroline necesitaba de mi intervención personal, lo más rápido posible." Damon frunce las cejas, dándole a recordar que él no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "Klaus ordenó a Tyler para que mordiera a Caroline. Pero no te preocupes, ahora está a salvo."

"¿Cómo conseguiste que Klaus le diera de su sangre?" La expresión de Damon cambió a una alarmada. "No le diste los ataúdes, ¿verdad?"

"No, descuida." Elizabeth niega con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cómo?" Damon pregunta ahora más calmado.

"Simplemente me pidió algo a cambio." Elizabeth murmura en voz baja.

El rostro de Damon volvió a alarmarse. Sólo que ahora, parecía más preocupado de lo usual.

"¿Qué te pidió a cambio?" preguntó con más insistencia.

"Sólo me pidió que fuera su bruja. Que sirviera para el." Elizabeth responde como si nada.

"¡¿Aceptaste?!" Damon pregunta levantó la voz mientras apretaba los puños. "¡¿Entiendes acaso lo que acabas de aceptar?! ¡Es Klaus Mikaelson de quien hablamos!"

"Oye, no acepte de acuerdo?" Elizabeth lo interrumpe molesta. "Cualquier cosa es mejor a que me obligue a tener que obedecerlo."

Damon se queda callado por unos segundos antes de dar una respiración profunda. "Tienes razón."

"Siempre tengo la razón." Elizabeth lanza una broma. Damon sonríe enseguida.

"Muy graciosa." Damon replica aun sonriendo.

Así duraron unos minutos hasta que Elizabeth suspira mirando la casa de Elena, y luego a Damon. "Ya que viste a Elena, se que esta bien. He tenido un día agotador y solo quisiera dormir."

"Acaso estas insinuándome algo?" Damon pregunta inclinándose un poco hacia Elizabeth. "Tal vez necesitas alguien que vele tus sueños."

"No lo creo Salvatore." Elizabeth dice sonriendo mientras se devolvía por donde había venido, con Damon siguiéndola.


	54. Chapter 54

Elizabeth odiaba los despertadores. Y su "buen" humor recaía en no haber podido dormir bien esos últimos cuatro días. Todo por culpa de esas malditas pesadillas que comenzó a tener desde que Klaus la había atacado.

Esas últimas dos noches, soñó con lo mismo, que la primera vez, sólo que con distintos escenarios. Y eso no era todo, ya que cuando despierta, siente unas grandes ansias de sangre. No sabia que hacer ni que significaba eso. Pero no era nada agradable irse a dormir con temor de recaer nuevamente en una de esas pesadillas. Y cuando logra despertar, siempre es a la misma hora, a las 3:33 am.

Esa mañana no hubieron pesadillas, pero estaba la sed de sangre.

No le queda de otra que salir de su ya no cómoda cama e ir por una bolsa de sangre. Era la segunda en el día, contando la de la madrugada, comenzaba a pensar que eso no era normal. Un vampiro normal podía tomar una bolsa y sentirse satisfecho todo el día. Pero ella se sentía como si no se hubiera alimentado en días. Acaba la bolsa en cuestión de segundos antes de mirar la nevera. Al paso que iba, sólo tendría para uno o dos días más, por lo que tendría que conseguir más bolsas y reponerlas antes que Damon se diera cuenta. Tenía que mejorar su autocontrol si es que quería que eso no empeorara, o peor, que los demás se enteraran.

Subio las escaleras dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha que terminó durando media hora. Cuando estaba secándose el cabello, el celular comenzó a sonar. Dejo la toalla sobre la cómoda antes de caminar hacia su cama para recogerlo.

"¿Diga?" Elizabeth contesta sin ver quién era.

"Elizabeth soy Bonnie. ¿Estás ocupada ahora?" pregunta Bonnie con un tono medio apurado e impaciente.

"Claro que no. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?" Elizabeth pregunta con las cejas juntas.

"No no no, es sólo que necesito que vayas en la tarde a cuidar los ataúdes. ¿Puedes?"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Elizabeth pregunta al notar la voz de Bonnie tensa y algo nerviosa.

"No. Bueno...sí..." Bonnie comienza a hablar y a enredarse con sus propias palabras. "Lo que pasa es que he estado teniendo unos sueños recurrentes y siempre terminaba viendo a una misma persona."

"¿Una misma persona?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí...con mi madre." Bonnie dice la última palabra con un tono más bajo y tenso. "El punto es que iré a buscarla y averiguar si todo esto está entrelazado."

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?" Elizabeth se ofrece.

"Gracias Elizabeth pero no es necesario. No creo que quieras." Bonnie responde un poco incómoda.

"Yo pido la ventana"

"No, no lo harás"

"¿Acaso quieres que vaya contigo atrás?"

"No. No irás con nosotras Damon"

No era necesario que Elizabeth fuera adivina para darse cuenta que aquellas voces pertenecían a Damon y Elena. Se escuchaban a través de la llamada, y Bonnie no tuvo que decirle nada, porque con eso ya se daba cuenta. Elena iba a ir y Damon también. Por eso el vampiro se había ido tan temprano esa mañana.

"Ok, suerte Bonnie." Elizabeth sonríe sin muchas ganas. Al parecer Bonnie ya se había dado cuenta que los escucho. Era incomodo que Bonnie supiera de sus sentimientos por Damon. "Cuídate, ¿si?"

"Gracias Elizabeth, bye." Bonnie dice antes de colgar la llamada.

Ahora Elizabeth tenía una tarea para el día: pasarse por los ataúdes. Pero antes, terminaría de arreglarse y descansaría una hora más, y luego pasaría por el hospital a conseguir/robar unas cuantas bolsas de sangre para los siguientes días.

* * *

Después de su descanso felizmente sin pesadillas, Elizabeth tomo las llaves de su auto y se puso en marcha hacia el hospital de Mystic Falls. Fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos y ya se encontraba aparcando el auto.

Nunca antes había robado bolsas de sangre ahí, en las pensión siempre estaba la reserva llena. Así que entra con cautela mirando los letreros de las paredes. Disimula lo más que puede, como si ya supiera hacia dónde se dirigía, pero a la vez con cautela para que nadie la notara.

Creyó haber llegado al ala indicada, pero habían demasiadas habitaciones y no tenían letrero alguno. Así que no le quedó de otra que comenzar a ir de habitación en habitación, hasta encontrar la correcta. Las primeras cinco fueron incorrectas, y estaba dirigiéndose a la sexta puerta, esperando no encontrar sorpresas como en la puerta número cuatro, donde tuvo la vista "privilegiada" de un anciano de espaldas utilizando una camisa de hospital.

Cuando estaba abriendo la sexta, algo la trancaba. Elizabeth hizo más esfuerzo logrando abrirla. Lo primero que vio, fueron los contenedores de bolsas de sangre, por lo que se felicito mentalmente, para luego ver lo que le estaba trancando el ingreso. Era un cuerpo. Y ese cuerpo era el de Damon.

Ella se acerco a su cuerpo poniéndose de rodillas. Antes de sacudirlo levemente, pero no respondía. Luego aumento la fuerza de estas, pero no daba resultado alguno.

"Damon, despierta." Elizabeth pronuncia varias veces mientras lo sacudía, pero no despertaba.

Su preocupación comenzaba a acender, por lo que pensó en una última opción: le dio una bofetada demasiado fuerte.

Sus rostro comenzó a reaccionar, mostrando muecas de dolor.

"Auch..." Damon se quejó mientras sus ojos azules se dirigían hacia Elizabeth, y una de sus manos se posaba en la mejilla que comenzaba a ponerse roja, con la silueta de una mano. "¿Era necesario tanta fuerza?" pregunta algo irritado mientras se trataba de sentar. "No despertabas, y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió." Elizabeth se excusa con toda la inocencia del mundo mientras trataba de no reírse por lo gracioso de la situación. "Hablando de eso, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿No debías estar con Bonnie y Elena?"

"La doctora Fell me inyectó verbena y me dejó aquí inconsciente." Damon dice dejando de tocarse la mejilla, para ahora dirigir la mano a un extremo de su cuello. "¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Y por qué dices eso?"

"Vine en busca de bolsas de sangre." Elizabeth señala con la cabeza los contenedores. "Y te encontré de paso." Se pone de pie extendido su mano para ayudarlo también. "En fin, ahora que ya estás bien, volveré a mi tarea."

Elizabeth se da media vuelta acercándose a uno de los tres contenedores que habían. Era el cielo en persona. Habían demasiadas bolsas llenas con aquella sustancia rojo escarlata que saciarían el hambre de cualquier vampiro hambriento, ósea, en ese caso el de ella.

Abrío su bolso extra enorme, dedicado para transportar muchas bolsas, y comenzó a llenarlo de a uno. Empezó a sentir las venas palpables en su rostro, pero no le importaba. Ver toda esa sangre, le abría el apetito, por lo que comenzó a meter con más rapidez las bolsas. Iba como en la bolsa número quince o dieciséis, hasta que una mano la detuvo cuando iba a meter una nueva bolsa.

"Es suficiente Elizabeth, ¿o es que acaso quieres que se den cuenta que faltan bolsas?" Damon la regañó.

Elizabeth trata de que su cabello suelto tapara su rostro. Tenia que calmar el apetito y desaparecer aquellas venas que amenazaban con delatarla.

"Elizabeth, mírame." Damon ordena, pero Elizabeth no le obedece. Así que el la toma del mentón obligandola a que lo mirara. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Nada, simplemente me dio hambre." Elizabeth dice quitando su rostro de entre sus manos, mientras trataba de calmarse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sangre.

"No. No lo es." Damon niega con la cabeza señalándola brevemente. "Te he estado observando estos últimos días y no es normal. ¿No creíste que tarde o temprano, alguien se iba a enterar de que tienes un problema?"

"Damon, enserio, estás exagerando. Como si nunca se te hubiera abierto el apetito por ver tantas bolsas de sangre." Elizabeth rueda los ojos mientras cerraba su bolso, dispuesta a irse. Pero Damon no se lo permitió. "¿Qué quieres ahora?" pregunta irritada.

"Quiero la verdad." Damon dice sonando autoritario. "¿Me la dirás o no?"

"Ni yo lo sé." Elizabeth mira hacia abajo para continuar. "Últimamente mis ansias de sangre han aumentado y esto empeora cuando tengo una de esas pesadillas."

"¿Pesadillas?" Damon pregunta levantando el rostro de Elizabeth, pero esa vez con mas delicadeza. "¿Que ocurren en esas pesadillas?"

"Siempre es lo mismo." Elizabeth comienza a decir, formandosele un nudo en el estómago. "Primero aparece mucha sangre, pero no es mía, sino la de personas inocentes. Y no sólo son personas desconocidas, sino también quienes me importan. Todos muertos y por mi culpa. Y luego está ella..."

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunta Damon con más preocupación. Toma la mano de Elizabeth apretándola suavemente, dándole un poco de tranquilidad.

"Soy yo. Bueno, en teoría..." Elizabeth dice respirando hondo para continuar. "Es idéntica a mí físicamente, solo que ella es la maldad personificada. Creo que soy yo cuando perdí mi humanidad una vez." la piel de ella se eriza con tan solo pensar en ello, y Damon se da cuenta de aquello.

"No es necesario que continúes si no quieres..." ofrece el, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

"Siempre aparece cubierta de sangre, como yo. Y me dice que somos la misma persona y que debo aceptar mi verdadero ser." Elizabeth cierra los ojos dejando que lágrimas cayeran. "Créeme Damon, cada vez las pesadillas son peores. Más reales. Y el hambre también. Cada vez que veo a un humano, siento su voz diciéndome que me alimente y lo mate."

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás viviendo esto?" Damon pregunta mientras observaba a Elizabeth con más detenimiento.

"Desde que Klaus me ataco." Elizabeth responde mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro.

"¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?" Damon pregunta molesto.

"Claro Damon, voy a aparecerme y decir: "Hey, tengo pesadillas donde mato personas y aparece una chica igual a mí , sólo que en versión malvada, y me dice que somos la misma persona. Por cierto, ¿tienen una bolsa de sangre? Es que mis ansias de sangre aumentan con las pesadillas." Elizabeth dice con sarcasmo y molestia. "Van a creer que me volví loca; justo como tu lo debes estar pensando."

"No pienso eso, Elizabeth." Damon niega con la cabeza, para luego acercar a Elizabeth a su cuerpo y abrazarla. Ella le devuelve el abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho. "Es más, quiero ser el primero al que acudas cuando te sucedan estas cosas. No te dejaré sola en esto."

* * *

"Enserio, no tenías que venir conmigo hasta aquí. Ya estoy bien." Elizabeth dice mientras se dirigían a la casona donde se ocultaban los ataúdes. Ya eran casi las 3:30 pm y Damon había decidido acompañarla.

"Te dije que no te dejaría sola en esto. Y tengo la ligera sospecha que las brujas sepan algo." Damon responde mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de costado.

"Las brujas no quieren ayudarme." Elizabeth rueda los ojos. "Me lo dijeron hace días."

Fue interrumpida cuando recibió un mensaje de Bonnie. "Saquen los ataúdes. Klaus sabe."

No tuvieron tiempo para ponerse a pensar, simplemente a reaccionar. No iban a poder sacar todos lo ataúdes a tiempo, por lo que a Elizabeth se le ocurrió sacar el más importante: el que estaba cerrado con magia.

Lo escondieron en la cripta familiar de los Salvatore lo más rápido posible. Y cuando estaban de retorno a la casona, Damon se tensó antes de ponerse delante de Elizabeth ni bien llegaron al sótano.

"¿Por qué tardaron demasiado?" pregunta Klaus, quien salía de un rincón con una mirada y sonrisa malvada.

"Klaus." Elizabeth dice con sorpresa. Esperaba por lo menos llegar a sacar un ataúd más.

"Escondidos con mis ataúdes, usando la magia de cien brujas y en un lugar tan sucio y deplorable." Klaus comenzó a hablar con su innecesariamente perfecto acento inglés. Pero fue interrumpido por las brujas, quienes empezaron a causarle un fuerte aneurisma.

"Insultar a las brujas muertas no es bueno, cometí el mismo error la primera vez que vine." dice Damon con una chispa de gracia en sus palabras.

"¿Sabes que es lo interesante de las brujas?" Klaus empieza a decir con dificultad por el dolor. "Que vivas o muertas, les interesan los suyos. Las cien brujas muertas, tienen a mil descendientes." el aneurisma que le daban, aumentó a tal grado que comenzó a gritar y ponerse de rodillas. "Y no tengo problema en asesinar a cada una de ellas si no me dan mis ataúdes." con dificultad, comenzó a levantarse mientras hablaba. "Ahora mismo, mi híbrido está preparado para acabar con el linaje Bennett." El aneurisma desapareció; junto con el fuego intenso de las velas. "Ahora. Por favor, muéstrenme los ataúdes."

Klaus consiguió lo que quería, porque las brujas lo obedecieron rápidamente. El mira alrededor de la habitación antes de que suspira mientras los ataúdes aparecen deshilachados delante de ellos.

"Aquí estamos." Klaus sonríe contando a los tres antes de darse cuenta y volviéndose hacia Damon y Elizabeth.

"¿Donde está el cuarto?" pregunta molesto y preocupado. "Muéstrenme!" Klaus grita airadamente a los antepasados, pero no sucede nada.

"Pues, es que verás no pueden. No está aquí." Damon dice mientras daba unos pasos hacia un extremo de los ataúdes.

"¿Qué hicieron?" Klaus pregunta mirando a Damon y Elizabeth.

"Pues Bonnie me alcanzó a advertir a tiempo. No pudimos sacarlos todos, pero sí al mas importante." Elizabeth sonríe mirando a Klaus que apreta su mandíbula con enojo. "Te metes con Bonnie, te metes conmigo."

"Le arrancaré cada miembro. Y después, cuando seas una masa de sangre y piel, te arrancaré el corazón del pecho." Klaus dice mirando a Damon mientras se acercaba pero Elizabeth da un paso adelante quedando frente a Klaus.

"No, no lo harás." Dice ella a Klaus que solo la mira. "Te creí milagrosamente cuando dijiste que tenía tu palabra sobre la protección de mis amigos, pero mentiste. Sé que quieres proteger a tu familia como yo quiero proteger a mis amigos. Pero algo me dice que quieres un poco mas lo que está en ese ataúd." Elizabeth dice inclinando la cabeza en Klaus. "Así que tienes mi palabra. No voy a hacer nada con ese ataúd, siempre y cuando dejes de atormentar a Elena con tus híbridos, que te advertí que te deshicieras y parece que Stefan también lo hizo. Deberías haber escuchado esas advertencias." Ella sonríe antes de agarrar el brazo de Damon y salir de la casa rápidamente.


	55. Chapter 55

Ahora Elizabeth sí podía decir que había dormido tranquila. Era el descanso que su cuerpo necesitaba. Podía garantizar que ya era de día, es más, los rayos de luz que se filtraban por su ventana se lo confirmaban.

Se acomodo nuevamente sobre su cómoda almohada, aunque la sentía más dura, no estaba para nada mal. Se sentía aún entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, por lo que no tomo mucha atención a ese detalle. Es más, se acurruco lo más que pudo e inhalo el misterioso aroma masculino que desprendía su almohada.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de caer definitivamente en las manos de la inconsciencia, sintió como su cabello era acomodado detrás de su oreja, para luego sentir leves caricias sobre su rostro y cabeza. Ella se permitió disfrutar de aquel contacto, pero luego se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando.

Así que abrió los ojos instantáneamente y casi pega un grito al ver quien se hacía pasar por su almohada. Este sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado y soltar una que otra carcajada casi inaudible.

"¡Stefan Salvatore!" Elizabeth dice mientras se alejaba lo más que su cama se lo permitía. "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Y en mi cama!"

"No me reclames nada, que aquí la única víctima fui yo..." Stefan dice con sarcasmo, pero un sarcasmo agradable. "Vengo de visita y terminas usándome como una almohada."

Stefan se hizo el indignado, a tal punto que una carcajada salió de ella sin poder contenerla. Él, mientras tanto, se limitó a sonreír.

"Veo que hoy estás de buen humor." Elizabeth dice mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde hacia detrás de su oreja. "¿Se puede saber por qué?"

Stefan observó a Elizabeth durante unos segundos, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana, la cual mostraba una perfecta vista hacia un sauce que mecía sus hojas por la brisa.

"Pensé de que cabía la posibilidad de estar atado a viejos sentimientos, pero me dí cuenta que me equivocaba."

Elizabeth lo mira con confusión, pues no entendía a lo que se refería.

Debido a que Stefan seguía mirando hacia la ventana, pudo observarlo con más detenimiento que otras veces. Su quijada no se encontraba tensa como en otras ocasiones, y su ceño no estaba fruncido. Claramente podía sentir que se encontraba relajado, algo que era muy extraño en el últimamente. Es más, estaba de un perfecto humor; optimista y con algo de diversión, cosa que también era extraña en él; por un momento, llego a pensar en una remota posibilidad que la carcomía en el interior. ¿Lo habrá encendido?

"¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?" Elizabeth se atreve a preguntar, arriesgándose a que ocultara su tranquilidad con una máscara de neutralidad. Pero no fue así.

"Siento que debo disfrutarlo." Stefan cierra los ojos, mientras relajaba el cuello en el sentido de los puntos cardinales.

"No sé cuánto tiempo dure este Stefan, pero me agrada que estés así." Elizabeth sonríe con la mayor sinceridad que puede, atreviéndose a abrazarlo. Y aunque se arriesgaba a la posibilidad de que la rechazara y volviera a comportarse de una manera fría y hostil; no lo hizo. Es más, aceptó su abrazo. Haciéndola sentir que estaba abrazando a su antiguo y querido Stefan.

"Entonces..." Elizabeth dice después de un rato mientras daban por terminado el abrazo. "¿Qué te trajo por aquí mientras dormía?"

"Verdad. Casi lo olvido." Stefan dice para sí mismo. "Tengo una noticia que darte, pero no sé como la vayas a tomar."

"¿Qué puede ser tan malo?" Elizabeth pregunta con cierta duda en su voz.

"Ayer, cuando Damon y tú trataban de ocultar el ataúd encantado, Damon sabía que no llegarían a sacarlos todos, por lo que le quitó la daga a Elijah." Stefan suelta.

"Debería odiarlo por habernos traicionado cuando quisimos matar a Klaus..." Elizabeth dice mientras soltaba un bufido volviendo a acomodar su cabello. "No confió en el, pero es mas confiable que Klaus."

"Entonces somos dos." Stefan dice mientras miraba a Elizabeth directamente con su mirada verdosa. "Yo tampoco confió en él."

Elizabeth sonríe cuando Stefan le brinda una sonrisa de comprensión, y aquel gesto fue suficiente para que quisiera abrazarlo de nuevo. "Gracias." Ella dice volviéndolo a abrazar, acción que lo sorprendió, mas no rechazó.

Elizabeth suspira sosteniendo dos camisas del armario de Stefan mientras este entraba en su habitación sin camisa. "Vístete, tú, Damon y yo vamos a salir."

"Sí, lo siento, no me interesa." Stefan dice.

"No te pregunté, milagrosamente Elijah y Elena programaron una sesión pasada de moda contigo y con Klaus. Quiero decir, Damon también estará allí porque hermanos con hermanos. Yo estaré ahí como una. Chaperona. Te digo que vayas en negro. Te hace ver todo misterioso y como si realmente supieras lo que estás haciendo." Dice con molestia como pone las camisas en la cama.

"Klaus no hará un trato, Elizabeth." Stefan dice con enfado antes de que Damon caminara sin camisa.

"Lo único que estamos haciendo es comprar un poco de tiempo a nuestras brujas, mamá e hija Bennett, para sacar la parte superior del ataúd." Damon dice mientras Stefan caminaba hacia su espejo.

"¿Así que ese es tu plan? ¿Estancar a Klaus?" pregunta Stefan sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, si no hubieras ido por sus híbridos, quizá tuviéramos algunas opciones." Elizabeth le dice con molestia mientras se sentaba en la cama de Stefan suspirando.

"¿Así que desplegas un original para ayudarlo?" pregunta Stefan burlándose de Elizabeth.

"Elijah no era un dagger, era inteligente, Stefan, ¿estás bromeando? Después de lo que Klaus le hizo, está en modo de venganza." Damon dice ganándose la afirmación de Elizabeth.

"No hay nada inteligente en confiar en Elijah, Damon, se equivocó la última vez que prometió ayudarnos a matar a Klaus." Stefan dice al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se pone de pie.

"Sí, la forma en que has actuado últimamente, confío en él tanto como confío en ti." Elizabeth replica cruzando los brazos haciendo que Stefan se volteara lentamente hacia ella. "Así que prepárate finge estar feliz porque vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en una tregua falsa y no quiero que tu actitud lo arruine." Dice ella enojada antes de mirar a Damon. Agarra una camisa azul marino de la cama y se la entrega antes de mirar a Stefan. "No uses mezclilla. Eso se usa para una granja. No para una cena con los vampiros originales." Acelera hacia el entregándole la camisa de botón negro antes de mirar a los dos Salvatores.

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" pregunta Stefan haciendo que Elizabeth mirara hacia sus pantalones negros, botas y la camiseta antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Me vestiré mejor que tú, te lo prometo." Sonríe ella antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

"Bueno, es decir que tenías razón en vestirte mejor que Stefan." Damon le dice a Elizabeth mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Klaus. Ella sonríe mirando su vestido negro que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas perfectamente. Golpean la puerta de la mansión antes de que Elijah contestara.

"Niklaus, nuestros invitados han llegado." Elijah dice dejando pasar a Damon y Elizabeth.

"Klaus." Elizabeth lo saluda secamente cuando lo ve. Ganándose una mirada de arriba a abajo de el.

"Elizabeth, estás hermosa." Klaus dice sonriendo caminando hacia ella, pero Elizabeth da varios pasos lejos de el. Al mismo tiempo que Damon y Stefan se paraban detrás de ella.

"Damon, Stefan, Elijah me dice que buscan una audiencia muy audaz, vamos a discutir los términos de nuestro acuerdo como hombres civilizados, ¿verdad?" preguntó Klaus señalando la mesa. "Hombres y dama." Klaus agrega ganándose solo una mirada seca de Elizabeth antes de caminar hacia la mesa y escoger un asiento frente a Stefan y Damon, junto con Klaus y Elijah. Ella se sienta antes de ver a nadie más sentado.

"Es mejor complacerlo." Elijah dice mientras Damon y Stefan suspiraban.

"No he venido aquí a comer, Klaus, de hecho, no quería venir aquí, pero me dijeron que tenía que hacerlo, porque nos escucharías." Stefan dice mirando a Damon y Elizabeth.

"Bueno, podemos sentarnos y comer. O puedo llegar hasta tu garganta y sacar tus entrañas, tu elección." Klaus dice sin emoción haciendo que Elizabeth se tensara enseguida.

"Por favor siéntense." Elizabeth interviene mirando a los hermanos que suspiran antes de sentarse. Klaus y Elijah en los extremos y Los hermanos Salvatore frente a Elizabeth mientras ella los miraba a los cuatro.

"Perdiste el apetito." Klaus dice sonriendole a Stefan quien se limita a encogerse de hombros.

"Come hermanito. Quedamos en dejar el mal humor en casa." Damon dice mirando a su hermano.

Elizabeth discretamente da unas palmaditas sobre la rodilla de Stefan, esperando que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle: que comiera y no causara problemas. Y al parecer funcionó, pues el menor de los Salvatore tomó los cubiertos y empezó a comer.

"Ese es el espíritu, ¿no es esto agradable, sólo los cinco de nosotros comiendo juntos." Klaus dice antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Quien diría que tu y yo comeríamos en la misma mesa Elizabeth."

"Esto es solo temporal Klaus." Elizabeth le dice intentando contener la rabia.

"Ya lo creo." Klaus dice sonriendo levemente. "Debo agradecerles el haberle sacado la daga a mi hermano."

"Supe lo que siente por ti, y entre más mejor." Damon dice con tanta tranquilidad, que cualquiera pensaría que su vida no corria peligro si se trataba de Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Aunque Elijah y yo hemos peleado por siglos, siempre nos mantenemos unidos." comenta el híbrido, aunque Elijah seguía sin decir una sola palabra, como si estuviera pensándolo.

"Igual que tú y Rebekah, ¿no?" Elizabeth pregunta levantando una ceja. Aunque sabía que la respuesta incluía un ataúd y una daga, quería escucharlo de su propia boca. "¿Dónde está, por cierto?"

"Según sé, seguía con una daga porque tienes miedo de enfrentarla." interviene Stefan, apoyando la acusación de Elizabeth contra Klaus

"Si se refieren a que ella sabe que maté a nuestra madre ya le dije todo a Elijah." Klaus replica enseguida.

"Oye Stef, ¿olvidaste que mataste a papá? No deberías juzgar tan rotundamente." dice Damon con cierto sarcasmo, mientras se llevaba a los labios la copa llena de vino.

"Vinimos a hacer un trato, Damon. No necesito besarle el trasero todo el tiempo." Stefan dice haciendo que Klaus sonriera por lo último. "Sólo digo que la noche es muy joven."

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos, en los cuales nadie había dicho nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos contras los platos, y el de los animales nocturnos.

"Stefan, ¿dónde está la adorable Elena hoy?" pregunta Elijah tras ver que nadie decía nada.

"No lo sé, pregúntale a Damon." contesta Stefan con tono relajado.

Klaus empezó a reír con ganas, mientras que Elijah lo miraba confundido. "Lo siento, te perdiste mucho. Problemas en el paraíso."

"Otra palabra sobre Elena, y la cena se acaba." Stefan interviene molesto.

"¿Sabes? Quizá lo mejor sea dejar a Elena en los temas prohibidos." Damon dice mientras daba su típica sonrisa coqueta.

"Sí, tienes razón. Al parecer hay personas a quienes les molesta este tema." dice Klaus con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa y le dedicaba una mirada divertida a Elizabeth. "Es que el encanto doppelganger Petrova sigue siendo muy fuerte. ¿Qué dices hermano? ¿Les contamos sobre Tatia?"

"¿Por qué traes viejos recuerdos ya sanados?" pregunta Elijah mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

"Para mostrarles lo importante que es la familia, hermano. "Y dado su afecto compartido por Katerina y Elena, creo que nuestros huéspedes tendrían curiosidad por conocer el autor de la línea Petrova." Klaus dice.

"Bueno, no vamos a ninguna parte Elijah. Por favor, dinos." Damon asiente y Elijah suspira lentamente.

"Cuando nuestra familia se estableció por primera vez aquí, había una chica llamada Tatia, una belleza exquisita: todos los chicos de nuestra edad querían ser su pretendiente, aunque tuviera un hijo de otro hombre y nadie la amara más que Niklaus." Dice Elijah.

"Oh, yo diría que había alguien que la amaba al menos tanto." Klaus dice sonriendo mirando a Elijah.

"Espera un momento, ¿así que amaste a la misma chica?" pregunta Stefan riendo entre dientes.

"Nuestra madre era una bruja muy poderosa, trató de acabar con nuestra pelea sobre Tatia, y así ella la tomó. Klaus y yo más tarde aprendimos que fue la sangre de Tatia que consumimos en el vino en la noche en la que nuestra madre realizó el hechizo que nos convirtió en vampiros." Elijah dice bebiendo vino. "Tatia no tomaría una decisión entre nosotros dos, así que por un tiempo, Niklaus y yo nos separamos, las palabras ásperas fueron cambiadas, incluso llegamos a los golpes, ¿verdad, hermano?" Elijah pregunta mirando a Klaus que suspira lentamente.

"Pero al final, reconocemos el sagrado vínculo de la familia." Klaus dice sonriendo.

"Familia sobre todo." Elijah dice asintiendo y tomando su copa de vino.

"Familia sobre todo." Klaus esta de acuerdo antes de que aplaudieran y bebieran.

"¿Por qué no mudamos esta reunión y discutimos los términos de esta propuesta?" pregunta Elizabeth molesta mirando a Elijah y a Damon.

"Bueno, es muy sencillo, Klaus recupera su ataúd, y él, y la familia extensa original, salen de Mystic Falls para siempre." Damon dice. "Stefan, Elena, Elizabeth, yo y todos los demas vivimos felices para siempre, no hay resentimientos."

"Suena justo, hermano." Elijah añade asintiendo hacia Damon.

"No creo que entiendas. El doppelganger en la sangre de Elena asegura que siempre tendré más híbridos para combatir a los que se me oponen. No los dejaré atrás." Klaus dice poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa. "Digamos que dejo a Elena aquí. Bajo tu protección, ¿cuánto tiempo antes de que uno de ustedes la convierta en vampiro?" pregunta Klaus levantando la ceja mientras se levantaba de su silla. "O peor aún, ¿cuánto tiempo antes de morir, atrapada entre tus feudos? ya ves, cada uno de vosotros creen que pueden protegerla a ella."

"Basta de esto." Elizabeth se pone de pie ganandose que todos la miren. "Han hecho su oferta, ahora, contador."

"Está bien." Klaus dice antes de sentarse. "Yo le ofrezco la felicidad futura de Elena. Ya ves lo que necesita ahora es deshacerse de ti, y enamorarse de un humano, tal vez ese buen futbolista, ¿sabes, el rubio?"

"¿Matt Donovan?" Elizabeth pregunta levantando la ceja confundida.

"Sí, ¿por qué no? Se casarán, vivirán juntos una larga y feliz vida y tendran una familia perfecta." Klaus dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Y continúa la línea de sangre Petrova. Cada pocos cientos de años, tendrás un nuevo doppelganger para escurrir y nunca te quedaras sin híbridos, ¿verdad, Klaus?" pregunta Elizabeth entrecerrando los ojos.

"Considéralo un pequeño retorno de mi inversión en su bienestar. Ve, después de que me devuelvan el ataúd, yo le aseguraré su seguridad por el resto de su vida natural. Sabes que es lo mejor para ella." Klaus asiente mirando a Damon y a Stefan antes de levantarse de nuevo. "Entonces. ¿Qué dices, Stefan, Hm? ¿Tenemos un trato?" Klaus pregunta antes de que Stefan se levantara lentamente caminando hacia Klaus.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Damon pregunta confundido antes de que Klaus extendiera su mano y Stefan extendió su mano hacia Klaus también

"Buen intento, Klaus. Pero no hay trato." Stefan dice, el rostro de Klaus cambia antes de que él torciera el brazo de Stefan y le diera una patada en la pierna para romperla, Stefan grita de dolor. Klaus toma la mano de Stefan antes de ponerla en la chimenea junto a ellos. Damon estaba a punto de acercarse a Klaus antes de que Elijah lo sujetara a la pared.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Damon le pregunta a Elijah quien no contesta.

"¡Suficiente!" Elizabeth grita de rabia antes de que la chimenea se apagara, Klaus la mira enseguida. "Damon recibirá el ataúd, Elijah y yo iremos con él para asegurarnos de que lo haga."

Elizabeth mira a Elijah que deja ir a Damon, asombrado por ver a Elizabeth haciendo magia. "Y mientras nos vayamos, no toques a Stefan." Elizabeth dice mirando a Stefan y Klaus que sonrie burlonamente hacia ella. "Y cuando volvamos, cumplirás tu promesa a Elijah y entregarás tu familia."

Elijah asiente con la cabeza como lo hace Klaus. Elijah, Damon y ella caminan hasta la puerta antes de darse la vuelta. "Elijah, Elizabeth, ¿por qué no se han ido?" Klaus pregunta confundido.

"Bueno. ¿Dónde están nuestros modales, hermano?, olvidamos el postre." Elijah dice antes de que una camarera caminara hacia él sosteniendo un plato, saca el paño de él revelando dos dagas de Ceniza Blanca.

"¿Qué has hecho?" pregunta Klaus abriendo los ojos a su hermano.

"¿Qué has hecho? he aprendido a no confiar en tus promesas vulgares, Niklaus." Elijah dice antes de levantar la ceja en el otro original vestido con un traje de noticias. Elizabeth lo reconoce enseguida.

"Kol" Klaus dice levantando las manos.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano." Kol responde con un acento inglés sonriendo maliciosamente antes de que Klaus corriera hacia el plato, pero un hombre vestido como un pariente agarra una de las dagas primero.

"Finn, no..." Klaus empieza antes de que Finn metiera la daga en la mano de Klaus. Este se acerca a la puerta antes de que Rebekah se parara delante de él.

"Rebekah." Klaus dice mirándola antes de que ella metiera la daga en su estómago profundamente, él gimió derribando.

"Esto es por nuestra madre." Rebekah susurra antes de empujar a Klaus de vuelta y Kol lo agarra sosteniéndolo.

"Vamonos." Elizabeth dice asintiendo hacia Damon y a Stefan. "Esto es asunto de ellos, no nuestro."

* * *

"Bueno, tú tenías razón acerca de Elijah. Desarmarle fue una decisión inteligente." Dice Stefan después de un rato en silencio.

"Wow. Reconocimiento real de un trabajo bien hecho. ¿Te estás volviendo suave, Stefan?" Elizabeth pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaban por el bosque.

"Así que supongo que no debería agradecerte por salvarme de Klaus." Stefan dice seriamente.

"Cállate." Elizabeth replica lentamente suspirando. "Tú y yo no vamos a agradecer a nadie hasta que obtengamos un reembolso de salvar a Damon muchas veces."

Damon rueda sus ojos hacia Elizabeth que le sonríe. "Podrías haberme dejado allí, Klaus me habría matado y podrías haber tenido a Elena solo para ti." Stefan dice mirando a Damon.

"Buena idea. Pero no quiero que ella me vea solo porque tu no estés." Damon dice con enfado antes de entrar en los túneles donde estaba el ataúd. En los túneles de la antigua Mansión Lockwood.

"Esperemos que la bruja grande y la pequeña bruja hayan abierto ese ataúd." Stefan dice mientras caminaban por los túneles antes de ensanchar los ojos cuando ven a Bonnie inconsciente en el suelo.

"Bonnie." Elizabeth susurra agachándose cerca de su amiga. Suspira aliviada cuando ve que respiraba. "Todavía respira."

"Mamá todavía respira, puedo oírla." Damon añade cuando Elizabeth lo mira cerca de Abby.

"No nos va a hacer ningún bien, lo que haya estado en él, se ha ido." Stefan dice cuando Elizabeth se hace a un lado dejando que recogiera a Bonnie en brazos.


	56. Chapter 56

"Fue su madre Esther quien fue sellada en ese ataúd." exclama Elena mientras guardaba artículos de limpieza.

"¿La bruja original? " pregunta Stefan frunciendo las cejas.

"¿Cómo está viva? Pensé que su híbrido espectáculo de un hijo arrancó su corazón hace mil años." Damon añade mientras Elizabeth saltaba sobre el mostrador de la isla.

"Supongo que probablemente tuvo un par de conexiones en la comunidad de brujas." Dice ella suspirando mientras miraba a los tres.

"Elijah dijo que quiere vivir en paz con su familia, incluyendo a Klaus." exclama Elena alzando las cejas.

"Se suponía que era el arma para ayudarnos a matar a Klaus." Stefan dice suspirando.

"Bueno, ya no." Dice Elizabeth suspirando ante ellos. "Por lo menos no según Elijah."

"Ese ataúd fue lo único que impidió que Klaus nos destrozara." Stefan dice con enfado cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Alguien más se siente un poco usado ahora mismo?" pregunta Damon alzando la ceja.

"Mira, Elijah prometió que su familia no haría daño a ninguno de nosotros. Aun me cuesta confiar pero el es mas confiable que todos los demás." Dice Elizabeth mirando entre Elena, Damon y Stefan antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta. Ella levanta la ceja antes de acercarse a la puerta abriéndola para ver una carta. Para Elena. La agarra entregándosela.

"¿Qué es?" Damon pregunta lanzando una manzana entre sus manos mientras Elena abría el sobre.

"Es una invitación." exclama Elena mientras ambas chicas se miraban. "Por favor únase a la familia Mikaelson esta noche a las siete en punto para bailar, cócteles y celebraciones." Termina Elena antes de levantar la vista y los cuatro intercambian miradas.

"¿Quién demonios son los Mikaelson?" Pregunta Stefan.

"La familia Original." Contesta Elizabeth lentamente suspirando.

"No es malo que se muden a la ciudad, ahora quieren un regalo de inauguración?" preguntó Damon enojado antes de que Elena invirtiera su invitación revelando una nota.

"Elena, creo que es hora de conocernos... -Esther." Elena lee. "Si Esther quiere hablar conmigo, tal vez debería averiguar por qué."

"Bueno, es una idea tonta, ya intentó matarte una vez." Damon responde cruzándose de brazos.

"No, Elena tiene razón... Bonnie fue llevada a abrir ese ataúd por una razón. Creo que hay más que esto en una reunión familiar." Dice Stefan ganándose una mirada de Damon.

"¿Podemos regresar en el tiempo al viejo Stefan, a quien le importaba que Elena viviera o muriera?" pregunta Damon enfadado.

"¿Para qué? ese es tu trabajo ahora." Stefan responde secamente.

"Elena necesita saber lo que Esther quiere, no necesitamos molestar más originales, ya has perdido toda una vida haciendo eso." Dice Elizabeth mirando a Stefan. "Pero necesitará protección."

"Iré." Dice Stefan.

"Elizabeth ya dijo que has molestado suficientes originales para durar toda la vida, creo que yo iré." Dice Damon retando con la mirada a Stefan.

"¡Suficiente!" Grita Elizabeth haciendo que ambos la miraran. "Voy con ustedes dos, no habrá protección de ninguno de ustedes si siguen peleando." Dice con molestia antes de irse a la puerta. "Me iré por un rato. Necesito alejarme de sus idioteces." Sin decir mas sale de la casa.

* * *

Ya en la celebración uno de los meseros se acercó a Elizabeth ofreciéndole una copa de champagne, la cual acepto gustosa. Mientras servía su copa, el mismo hombre que Klaus había llamado Finn, se acercó hacia donde estaba. La miraba como si supiera quién era, pero ella no tenía idea de quien era, solo que era un Original.

"Elizabeth Whitmore, supongo. Soy Finn Mikaelson." El vampiro se presentó entregándole la copa que el mesero ya había terminado de servir. "He oído mucho de ti por parte de Rebekah, Elijah y Klaus, pero tengo que decirte que mi madre desea verte."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño confusa antes de mirar hacia varias direcciones, pero sólo estaba él. "¿Por que quiere verme? Pense que quería ver a Elena."

"Lo hará, a su tiempo." Finn contesta con seriedad. "Pero primero quiere hablar contigo."

Elizabeth iba a contestar, pero Elijah comenzó a pedir la palabra. Finn pidió permiso y se retiró para unirse a su familia. Ella se acerco hacia las escaleras, como todos los demás, para poder presenciar mejor.

"Si me permiten su atención, por favor." comenta Elijah con un muy buen humor y una copa de champagne en la mano.

Elizabeth mira a cada uno de los Originales. Elija estaba con un smoquin negro y una corbata michi a juego. Rebekah lucía un hermoso vestido verde oliva, con los hombros caídos, ajustado por arriba y suelto por abajo. Finn estaba con la mirada seria, al costado de Rebekah, y Nicklaus detrás de Elijah; luciendo un smoquin del mismo color que todos: negro. Pero el hecho de usar traje, lo hacía verse más elegante de lo que ya lucía. Y por ultimo estaba Kol que miraba con aburrimiento la escena mientras parecía prestarle más atención a su copa que a Elijah.

Poco a poco, una señora comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras Elijah terminaba de hablar. Era rubia como todos sus hijos, con el pelo corto y ondulado. Traía un vestido negro muy elegante, que resaltaba su caminar con mucha clase. Ella era Esther. Elizabeth estaba cien por ciento segura.

"Bienvenidos. Gracias por venir." agrega Elijah. "¿Saben? Siempre que mi madre reúne a la familia así..." señala a Esther, quien terminaba de bajar las escaleras hasta llegar donde sus hijos. "Es una tradición comenzar la noche con un baile. Esta noche será un vals de hace siglos."

Elizabeth no pudo evitarlo, pero comenzó a mirar hacia Esther, y ella mágicamente miro hacia Elizabeth. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. La mujer la veía con reconocimiento en sus ojos. Algo que Elizabeth no entendía.

"Si pudieran encontrar una pareja y venir al salón." termina Elijah con una invitación abierta para los presentes.

Ni bien las personas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el salón de baile, Esther comenzó a subir las escaleras nuevamente. Por impulso Elizabeth aprovecho la distracción de los demás dirigiéndose también hacia las escaleras.

Estaba caminando con cautela por un largo pasillo, que parecia no terminar. Luego de un par de minutos, el pasadizo terminó quedando en frente a una gran puerta doble. Algo le decía que ahí era donde se encontraba Esther, además de la gran cantidad de poder que sentía frente a ella. Sin esperar mas toca la puerta con cierto temor, pero aquel sentimiento desapareció al instante en que se dio cuenta que debía mostrarse fuerte. Mejor dicho, ser fuerte. Después de unos cuantos segundos, la puerta se abrió; y la figura de Finn fue lo primero que vio. El le hizo señas para que entrara, cosa que hizo, y al fondo de la habitación estaba Esther.

"Estás sola. Chica lista." comentó Finn con superioridad.

Elizabeth lo mira con desconfianza y con una mirada que claramente demostraba que no era alguien de su agrado. Desvió la mirada de él, fijándose en la planta que Esther estaba quemando.

"Sólo es salvia." Esther responde.

"Lo sé." Elizabeth comento con cierto desconcierto en su palabras. "¿Para qué un hechizo de privacidad?"

"Veo que sabes de hechizos." Esther mira a Elizabeth con una pizca de orgullo. "La puse para hablar libremente sin ser escuchadas. Eso es todo, Finn. Puedes retirarte."

Finn asiente, deteniéndose en la puerta mirando a Elizabeth con algo en su mirada que Elizabeth no pudo descifrar hasta que salio de la habitación por completo.

"Por favor Elizabeth siéntate." Esther dice señalando el sillón para que tomara asiento.

Elizabeth la mira, y luego a paso dudoso se dirige al sillón. Esther no le daba buena espina, pero sabía que aquella mujer sabía mas de lo demostraba. Lo cual le generaba cierta preocupación.

"Sabes quien soy." Elizabeth afirma sentándose al lado de la mujer. "Como? Nunca te he visto."

Esther esboza una sonrisa, que para Elizabeth le resultó inquietante. "Elizabeth Whitmore, una... hídrida, mitad bruja, mitad vampiro. Tuviste un encuentro cercano con mis hijos Rebekah, Elijah y Klaus. Bueno, podríamos decir que tuviste una relación tensa con el último, ¿no?"

"Su hijo es lo menos que quiero hablar ahora." Elizabeth dice molesta.

"Entiendo que mi hijo te hizo mucho daño en el pasado, por lo que me disculpo en nombre de él." Esther comenta con tranquilidad. "Te he estado observando durante un largo periodo, y veo que tu vida no ha sido para nada fácil. El daño que mi hijo te hizo, ocasiono que te costara volver a confiar en los demás."

"Fuiste casi asesinada por Mikael mi esposo, luego acosada por Klaus. Que te clavo una estaca en el corazón. Pero sobreviviste." hubo un breve silencio en la habitación, el cual Esther volvió a eliminar. "Has pasado por mucho en tu larga vida."

"Sabes mucho de mí." Elizabeth afirma mientras Esther asentía con la cabeza y mantenía ahora una expresión neutra. "Pero yo no. Y no tengo idea de lo que me ha estado ocurriendo últimamente, pero tengo la leve impresión de que tú sí. Así que, ¿me podrías aclarar qué me está pasando?"

"Supongo que no queda de otra." Esther dice poniendo ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, manteniendo siempre una postura recta y esbelta. "Aprender a controlarte es tu única opción. Si logras dominar tu parte maligna y mantener un comportamiento lo más humano posible, estos ataques de descontrol irían disminuyendo con el tiempo."

"¿Con el tiempo?" Elizabeth pregunta con indignación. "¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?"

"Yo qué sé, querida. Todo depende de ti." Esther dice sonriendo.

Elizabeth pasa las manos por su rostro como símbolo de frustración, mientras Esther no apartaba la mirada de ella. Detallaba muy en calma todas las expresiones de Elizabeth, algo que empezó a incomodarla.

"Veo que la paciencia no es lo tuyo." Esther dice burlándose.

"No cuando se trata de unas pesadillas que atentan contra mi autocontrol e integridad física y moral." Elizabeth responde con cierta preocupación. Esther se quedó callada. Su expresión era como si supiera algo más, pero aún así lo estuviera ocultando.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Esther se limita a preguntar con un tono monótono.

"Solo una pero no es sobre mi." Elizabeth dice. "Por curiosidad ¿cómo es que estás viva? ¿Eres un fantasma?"

"No exactamente. Al morir, la bruja Ayana preservó mi cuerpo con magia. Era una amiga cercana, y ancestro de tu amiga Bonnie." Esther aclara con tranquilidad.

Elizabeth no tenía idea que se podían realizar hechizos como ése, pero al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de Esther, la bruja Original. "Es por eso que únicamente Bonnie y su madre podían abrir el ataúd."

"Muy observadora. Ellas completan el linaje Bennet. Yo tomé su poder y de sus ancestros que están en el otro lado."

"Un momento..." Elizabeth la interrumpe dudosa. "¿Estuviste en el otro lado por mil años?"

"La naturaleza me castigó por convertir a mi familia en vampiros." Esther dice observando a Elizabeth fijamente al momento que comentaba aquello, mientras que la joven escuchaba atentamente. "Pero hay una forma de deshacer el mal que he hecho."

"Quieres destruir a Klaus." Es lo único que dice Elizabeth.

"Una cosa a la vez, Elizabeth. Por el momento, apenas requiero la ayuda de la doppelganger."

"¿Cómo vas a matarlo? Es inmortal." Elizabeth dice confundida.

Esther estaba frente a una mesa llena de velas, hiervas y un árbol genealógico con letras extrañas. "Llevará tiempo y magia. Mis hijos creen que este baile celebra nuestra unión. Pero sólo los tengo reunidos para hacer un ritual."

"Planea deshacerse de todos sus hijos." Elizabeth comenta entendiendo todo.

"Cómo dije antes, eres muy observadora. Este hechizo vincula a todos mis hijos, por lo que si uno muere, todos lo harán. El primer paso requiere la sangre de la doppelganger..." Esther dice volteándose para mirar a Elizabeth.

"Sólo una gota. Su esencia estará en el champagne del brindis siguiente."

"Por que esta diciéndome todo esto?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida levantándose de la silla. "No teme que pueda decirle a alguien?"

Esther se queda mirando a Elizabeth fijamente de nuevo antes de sonreír. "Se que no lo harás. Odias a mis hijos. Cada uno de ellos te ha lastimado, en especial Klaus, se que te alegraría librarte de ellos para siempre."

Elizabeth se queda en silencio largo rato pensando en las palabras de la mujer frente a ella. Para su mal, tenia razón, solo la idea de librarse para siempre de los Originales le daba un alivio a su alma con solo imaginarse por fin ser libre. "Tiene razón. No me importa la vida de ninguno de ellos."

"Eso me tranquiliza." Esther dice sonriendo. Antes de enseriarse. "Ahora por favor busca a tu amiga y dile que venga. Es hora de terminar con mi error."

Elizabeth asiente solamente antes de caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la abre se encuentra con Finn que bloqueaba la puerta. Pero el se hace a un lado enseguida que la ve. Tal vez eran ideas de Elizabeth pero el y la bruja original la habían tratado con demasiada cortesía.

"Elizabeth." Esther llama a la muchacha que voltea enseguida. "Fue un placer conocerte... por fin."

Elizabeth no entendió el 'por fin' pero aun así asintió. "Creo que igual señora. Adiós."

"Adiós." Esther susurra cuando la puerta se cierra, sintiendo como su corazón de madre se rompía un poco, al tener que separarse de nuevo de su hija teniéndola tan cerca.

Afuera Elizabeth se detiene a medio pasillo antes de mirar a Finn que seguía parado en la puerta. "Oye, por curiosidad no te importa que ella quiera acabar con ustedes?"

"Lo se, estoy enterado de los planes de mi madre." Finn dice sin emoción.

"Bien." Elizabeth dice antes de irse por el largo pasillo, dejando atrás el que sin ella saber era su hermano mayor.

En las escaleras se encontró con Elena. "Elena, Esther te esta esperando."

"Como sabes?" Elena pregunta confusa.

"Ella quería verme primero que tu." Elizabeth dice bajando las escaleras pasando a un lado de Elena. "No la hagas esperar, creo que tiene prisa."

"A donde vas?" Elena pregunta cuando ve a Elizabeth caminando hacia la salida.

"No me siento cómoda aquí." Elizabeth responde mirando a Elena brevemente mientras agarraba su abrigo. "Me voy a la cada de huéspedes." Con eso se volteo saliendo de la mansión. Tratando de no sentir remordimiento alguno por lo que iba a suceder. Ellos se merecían eso y mucho mas. Los originales no merecían que ella tuviera piedad alguna.


	57. Chapter 57

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth llegaba a la pensión, después de pasar tomando en el bar toda la noche, luchando con la culpa que sentía sin entender porque por lo que Esther le había hecho a los Mikaelson. Para su impresión la puerta estaba abierta. Cuando entra levanta la ceja al ver una imagen que hubiera preferido nunca ver. Nunca. Rebekah estaba utilizando el mismo vestido que en la noche anterior, sólo que esa vez lo traía puesto de una manera desarreglada, al igual que su cabello. Y no estaba sola. A su costado se encontraba Damon con el torso desnudo y sólo llevando puesto unos pantalones que ni siquiera estaban bien puestos.

Elizabeth se quedo callada observando la escena. Las palabras no querían salir de su garganta, pero se obligo a sí misma a no mostrar debilidad. Simplemente se limito a mirar los rostros de las personas que tenía delante suyo.

"Hola Elizabeth..." Rebekah saluda sonriendo con suficiencia.

Elizabeth se limito a mirarla con una expresión seria, mostrando perfectamente que no estaba de humor.

"Bueno creo que debo irme." Rebekah dice dándole otra sonrisa de suficiencia a Elizabeth antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a Damon y a Elizabeth solos.

Elizabeth seguía mirando a Damon fijamente. "¿Dejaste de tomar verbena?"

"¿Crees que Rebekah me hipnotizó?" pregunta Damon con mucha burla mientras se abotonaba una camisa que hace segundos atrás no estaba.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Elizabeth pregunta con más enojo, pues lo había hecho a conciencia. "De todas las personas en Mystic Falls, ¿tenía que ser Rebekah?"

"No creo que es de tu incumbencia de con quien yo decida estar o no." Damon replica molesto dando unos pasos cerca de Elizabeth.

"¿Así va a ser ahora?" Elizabeth dice molesta también. "Dejame adivinar, Elena te lastimo una vez mas y asi es como reaccionas. Bravo, te felicito. Jamas creí que cayeras tan bajo."

Antes de que Damon dijera una de las suyas Stefan entro en la habitación detrás de Elizabeth. "Siento mucho interrumpir su discusión, pero tenía razón. Esther hablo con Elizabeth anoche."

"¿Qué?" Damon pregunta con voz incrédula.

"No voy a negarlo." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Se hubieran dado cuenta si no hubieran estado ambos detrás de los pasos de Elena."

"Hablé con Esther y ella me lo dijo. Estamos del mismo lado, por lo que me comentó su plan para eliminar a sus hijos. Y tu estuviste de acuerdo con ella."

"Así es. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo callado." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué planea Esther, hermano?" pregunta Damon.

"Vinculó a sus hijos con la sangre de Elena. Lo que le pasa a uno, le pasa a todos." contesta Stefan.

"Por que no nos dijiste nada?" Damon pregunta mirando a Elizabeth.

"Oye no se. Tal vez por que nunca los encontré en la celebración." Elizabeth dice con sarcasmo. "Ademas eso no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta. Klaus debe morir, y los otros igual."

Elizabeth se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras en la pensión esperando noticias. Damon y Stefan entraron pero no había rastro de noticias en sus pequeñas caras. Elijah se había enterado de que Esther estaba matándolos a todos ellos y él atrapo a Elena dejándola en los túneles con Rebekah que odiaba a Elena. "Le arrancará la cabeza en la primera oportunidad que tenga si Elena intenta correr." Elizabeth dice burlándose.

"Elizabeth nuestro plazo es a las seis y nueve. La luna llena se levantará y nuestras posibilidades de salvar a Elena se habrán ido. Así que tenemos que pensar en un plan y un plan ahora." Damon dice sin mirar a Stefan.

"Bonnie y Abby están trabajando con Esther... Pero no creo que sepan que Rebekah tiene a Elena..." Elizabeth susurra mordiéndose el dedo antes de levantar la ceja. "Tenemos que romper la línea, pero ¿qué pasa si rompemos la línea sin matar a ninguno de los dos completamente?" pregunta mirando a Damon y a Stefan. "Si puedo absorber el poder que viene de Abby cuando su cuerpo este en apuros, puedo conseguir a los antepasados a mi lado. Puedo ayudar a detener a Esther."

"¿Y estás segura de que puedes hacer esto?" pregunta Stefan cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Creí que tenias descontrol con tu magia."

"Así es, pero soy positiva. Y no hay mas opción." Elizabeth dice sonriendo. "Pero necesitamos una distracción, algo que frene el proceso."

Caroline y Elizabeth reían cuando entraron en la parrilla. Ambas levantaron las cejas hacia Alaric y Matt que estaban junto a las mesas de billar.

Enseguida Klaus y Kol se voltean hacia ellas. "Caroline. Elizabeth."

"Oh, eres tú." Caroline dice cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Quieren tomar una copa?" Klaus les pide levantando su copa, como hizo Kol.

"Prefiero morir de sed, pero gracias." Caroline responde sonriendo falsa antes de alejarse y Klaus sonrió un poco.

"¿No es impresionante?" Klaus le pregunta a Elizabeth mientras Kol sonreía.

"Ella ciertamente se ve bien caminando lejos de ti." Kol respondió.

"Voy a tomar eso como un desafío." Klaus responde bebiendo su bebida antes de caminar después de Caroline.

Elizabeth suspiro antes de caminar hacia la salida también. Pero como los viejos tiempos Kol no dejaría que se fuera tan fácilmente.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Elizabeth." Kol dice sonriendo cuando Elizabeth voltea a verlo. "Te ves mas relajada. Antes temblabas con solo vernos. No se si me guste este cambio."

"Las cosas cambian Kol." Elizabeth dice con fastidio. "Tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Ademas nunca te tuve miedo. Solo lastima de como querías ser mas cruel que tu hermano."

"No tientes tu suerte Elizabeth." Kol dice claramente irritado.

"No lo hago, solo estoy diciendo la verdad." Elizabeth dice antes de salir del Grill.

A medio camino es empujada hacia un callejón, chocando contra una pared con Kol frente a ella mostrandole su cara de vampiro. "No me gusta que me reten Elizabeth."

"Sueltame." Elizabeth dice tratando de soltarse, pero Kol la agarro de la garganta con fuerza levantándola del suelo.

"Ahora veremos quien es mas cruel, Klaus o yo." Kol dice sonriendo mientras subía la mano de la garganta de Elizabeth volteando el rostro de ella a un lado para mirar su cuello. "Klaus ha dicho que tu sangre tiene un sabor especial. El a veces miente."

Elizabeth se tensa enseguida al escuchar las palabras del Original. Otra vez no por favor pidió mentalmente. "No me toques. No te atrevas."

"Tranquila, solo sera una probada." Kol dice inclinándose al cuello de Elizabeth.

"No, no. Suéltame." Elizabeth dice con desespero mientras luchaba contra Kol. Pero para su desgracia sintió el pinchazo de colmillos sobre su piel. Una vez mas tomaban sangre de ella algo que se estaba tornando común entre los hermanos Mikaelson.

"Kol. Basta." Elizabeth susurra molesta haciendo intentos para separarlo, mientras trataba de aguantar las lagrimas que se avecinaban. Eso no estaba en el plan, pero debía aguantar hasta que llegaran los demás.

"¡Hey!" Kol se aparta bruscamente de Elizabeth; teniendo su sangre hasta la punta de la nariz y los ojos completamente llenos de pequeñas venitas.

"Me parece que ella te dijo que te detuvieras." Alaric se encontraba a poca distancia, con Meredith detrás.

"Creo que sería mejor que ustedes se vayan." Kol murmura, limpiándose con la manga de su camiseta. Hubo un destello oscuro que se movió detrás de Kol y lo sujeto por los brazos. Alaric corrió en su dirección y del interior de su chaqueta extrajo algo alargado. Al estar frente a él, se lo clavó en el pecho. El Original soltó una profunda exclamación, antes de que su piel se tornase completamente gris.

"Elizabeth." Meredith se acerca a la chica que se había quedado paralizada tocando su cuello que seguía sangrando. "¿Estás bien?"

Elizabeth parpadea saliendo de su aturdimiento antes de asentir levemente.

"Has hecho un excelente trabajo." Damon y Stefan aparecieron. Y Alaric aun sostenía el cuerpo disecado de Kol entre sus brazos.

"Estas bien?" Damon pregunta acercándose a Elizabeth mirando la mordida en su cuello. "Ya esto se esta haciendo costumbre."

Alaric mientras dejo el cuerpo de Kol en el piso.

"Vayamos a dentro." dice Meredith, sujetando a Elizabeth amablemente del brazo. "Vamos."

Elizabeth mira a Damon que asiente lentamente. Cuando estaban por traspasar el umbral de la entrada, algo derribó a Ric. Un manchón oscuro le había puesto una zancadilla y lo había tirado al suelo. Tanto Damon como Stefan fueron a ayudarlo, pero fueron interceptados por un furioso Klaus. Él tomó a Stefan y lo estrelló contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Se acercó a su hermano y le sacó la daga.

"Debí matarte hace meses." gruñó, el Original confrontando a Damon.

Tanto Meredith como Elizabeth, se quedaron congeladas en sus lugares.

"Hazlo." desafió Damon. "Eso no va a hacer que Esther no te mate. Sí, tenemos mucho en común; ella te odia tanto como yo."

Klaus soltó un gruñido y se abalanzó contra él. Enseguida Elizabeth reacciono lanzando a Klaus con su magia lejos de Damon haciendo que chocara contra una pared.

"He tenido suficiente abuso de ustedes esta noche." Elizabeth dice con rabia acercándose a Damon mientras miraba a Klaus que se levantaba del suelo mirándola fijamente.

"Esto no se quedara así." Klaus dice mirando a Elizabeth y Damon a la vez. Antes de que su mirada se quedara fija en el Salvatore. "Algún día estarás solo y no tendrás quien te proteja."

"¡Déjalo!" parado en el inicio de las escaleras, iluminado por los rayos lunares, se encontraba Elijah. "Seguimos necesitándolo, Niklaus."

"¿Qué ha hecho madre?" Klaus pregunta desviando su atención. "¿Qué ha hecho, Elijah?"

El aludido bajó las escaleras, reuniéndose con su hermano. "Dime donde están las brujas." pidió, dirigiéndose a Damon. "O haré que mi hermana maté a Elena ahora mismo." Luego posó sus ojos sobre Elizabeth acercándose. "Tal vez le acorte la tarea a mi hermana si no comienzan a moverse."

"Oye, espera." pide Damon. "Dijiste que teníamos tiempo hasta las nueve."

"A Rebekah le encantará comenzar antes con su trabajo." Elijah dice tomando las mejillas de Elizabeth ejerciendo fuerza sobre ellas obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos. Damon intento dar un paso pero fue detenido por Meredith.

"Conseguiremos a las brujas." Damon dice enseguida. "Pero déjala ir."

Elizabeth mientras luchaba con el temor que sentía. Ser atosigada por tres Originales en una misma noche era demasiado para ella. Elijah la mira largo rato, allí ella vio en aquellos orbes la culpa instalada. Era obvio que él no quería hacerlo, pero debía. Aflojó el agarre antes de empujarla hacia Damon; él la atajo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

"Recuerda." habla Klaus. "Mi hermano siempre cumple con sus promesas." tras eso, ambos desaparecieron.

"Damon." Elizabeth dice con un hilillo de voz. "No podemos permitir que les hagan daño a Bonnie y a Abby. Debemos hacer algo."

Damon continuó mirando a Elizabeth fijamente. Luego subió una mano sobre su mejilla. "Todo estará bien."


	58. Chapter 58

Después de una larga y agotadora noche, llegó un nuevo día aunque estuvo cargado de tensiones y de mil millones de momentos incómodos. Luego de que Elijah les hubiera puesto el ultimátum para detener a Esther, Damon y Stefan se vieron obligados a destruir el linaje Bennett; obviamente no podían matar ni a Bonnie ni a Abby, por lo que debieron optar por una medida un tanto más extremista. Ahora, la mamá de Bonnie estaba a medio camino de ser un vampiro. Tampoco sobraba decir que su amiga estaba más que furiosa con Elena, por obvias razones, ya que por culpa de ella perdió a la mujer que la abandonó tantos años atrás. Sólo Abby tenía el poder de decidir si continuaba su vida como vampiro, o se dejaba estar como lo había decidido Bill Forbes. Por más que Bonnie insistiese en que no culpaba a Elena, era bastante evidente que se encontraba molesta.

Elizabeth por otro lado, se refugio en la tranquilidad del parque. Era temprano en la mañana y corría una suave brisa. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo recostada sobre el banco de cemento, no se vio interrumpida por nada. No quería llamar a la mala suerte si decía que hasta el momento no había rastro de Originales.

Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, los rayos de sol traspasaban sus parpados pero no eran tan grotescos como para molestarla; al contrario, le agradaban. Mientras escuchaba música en su celular cosa que nunca había hecho antes con tanta libertad. Rompiendo sus pensamientos el celular comenzó a vibrarle haciendo que la música se cortase. Bufando, pero sin abrir los ojos, contesto con el manos libres. "¿Que?"

"¿Podrías prestarme atención?" Damon demanda. "Hace diez minutos que estoy parado a tu lado y no te has dado cuenta. Y eso es raro viniendo de un vampiro."

Con pereza y cortando la llamada, Elizabeth abre el ojo izquierdo. En efecto, el señor Salvatore se encontraba parado a su lado, acaparándole todo el sol y con el teléfono en mano. Con los dedos se saqué uno de los auriculares.

"Era hora." Damon murmura.

"Que quieres?" Elizabeth pregunta volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

"Ric está en la cárcel." Damon suelta de la nada.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth pregunta mientras Damon le levantaba las piernas, sentándose a su lado para luego volver a bajarlas pero sólo que esta vez sobre su regazo.

"Lo que has escuchado." repuso el. "Está en la cárcel, acusado de ser un asesino. La alcaldesa necesitaba un culpable y Liz lo encontró."

"Pero... ¿cómo?" Elizabeth se incorporo sobre su codo, de modo que su espalda quedó semi erguida. "¿Lo has visto?"

"Él está bien." Damon responde. "Pero la alguacil me ha dicho que me mantenga fuera de todo esto."

"Obviamente, algo que no harás. ¿Verdad?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Parece tan buen plan como cualquier otro." Damon replica.

"Espera." Elizabeth se reincorpora del todo. "Me estás diciendo que tu mejor amigo está preso, acusado de asesinato Damon, tienes que hacer algo. No puedes quedarte con los brazos cruzados."

"Bueno supongo que podría arrancarle la garganta a la Dr. Falsa Acusación o tal vez la lengua..." Damon ironizó. "Sabes, la podría masticar en pequeños pedazos y alimentar a las ardillas." con los dientes se mordisqueó los labios, generando un irritante sonido como si una rata estuviese mordiendo algo.

"Detente." Elizabeth le pide irritada por el sonido.

"Mantenerme fuera de la situación, de repente suena a buena idea, ¿no?" Pregunta Damon encogiendose de hombros.

"No es buena idea dejar que un inocente pague por un crimen que no cometió." Elizabeth dice mirándolo fijamente, supo reconocer que él ya no le importaba hablar del tema; Damon ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y apenas separó los labios.

"¿Sabes? Salve la vida de Elena anoche, y la tuya y ni un mísero gracias." Damon niega varias veces, como si estuviese ofendido.

"No te pedí que convirtieses a la mamá de Bonnie en un vampiro. Eso no estaba en los planes." Elizabeth replica. "Y deberías tener un poco de compasión. No deberías ir mofándote de tus proezas cuando alguien más está sufriendo."

"Lo sé." Damon suspiro levantando la vista. "Tienes razón ella y su madre deben estar muy heridas en este momento. ¿crees que debería enviar lasaña?"

"De acuerdo, estás comportándote como un idiota." Elizabeth dice poniendose de pie.

"Soy idiota, tú me odias." Damon dice levantando las manos. "El mundo vuelve a su eje, aunque me volviera a su eje original..."

"¿Sabes qué?" Elizabeth lo corta volviendose hacia él. "Si sigues apartando a la gente vas a terminar solo." Con eso le da la espalda caminando por el sendero que atravesaba el parque. Muy a su pesar debía de unirse con Elena para averiguar cómo ayudar a Ric desde afuera. Sí había que ir a hablar con la doctora Fell, irían y si había que recurrir a métodos más bruscos pues se recurriría.

* * *

Cuando llego a la cuadra del Grill, Elizabeth se encontro a Matt. Él llevaba las manos dentro de su chaqueta y se encontraba apoyado en su camioneta, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás como si esperase a alguien.

"Bonita mañana, ¿no?" Comenta una vez que Elizabeth se reune con el.

"Eso creo." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros. "¿Elena?"

"Ahí viene."con el mentón Matt señaló hacia adelante. En la esquina opuesta a donde se encontrában, la figura de Elena se iba haciendo más grande a medida que se acercaba. Caminaba a paso enérgico y en pocos segundos estaba junto a ellos. "¿Qué has logrado averiguar?"

"No sé cuáles son las intenciones de Meredith, pero sigue insistiendo en que Ric es un asesino." Elena se acomodó la bufanda sobre la garganta. "Parece haber indagado más que cualquiera de nosotros en su vida; es como si estuviese obsesionada o completamente desquiciada."

"Cualidades que son normales en la gente de este pueblo. A este paso, creo que solo Matt es el único completamente normal." Elizabeth dijo haciendo que él se ruborizase.

"También alcancé a hablar con Liz." continua Elena. "Dice que la hora de muerte del forense fue entre la 1 y las 3 de la mañana, por lo que deja a Ric sin coartada."

"Deberíamos escavar nosotros en su vida, ¿no creen?" Propuso Matt, con voz decidida. "Tenemos que descubrir con qué clase de persona estabas lidiando." se separó de la camioneta para luego bordearla e ingresar en el asiento del conductor. "¿Qué esperan? " preguntó, bajando la ventanilla. "¡Entren!"

Elizabeth mira brevemente a Elena para luego encogerse de hombros y abrir la puerta del acompañante. Asi se desliza al medio y estiré las piernas, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo. "¿Alguno sabe dónde vive?"

"Podemos encontrar su dirección en la guía." responde Elena situándose al lado, de Elizabeth cerrando la puerta. "El problema será abrir la puerta."

"Tranquila." Matt puso la llave en el contacto y finalmente el motor comenzó a vibrar. "De eso me encargo yo."

Tras quince minutos conduciendo, finalmente llegaron al edificio indicado. Se les complicó un poco la parte de ingresar al lugar, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que alguien saliese para poder colarse dentro. Para poder adivinar el número del departamento, se fijaron en el portero eléctrico; ahí se encontraban los nombres de cada propietario, junto con el número y la letra de sus casas. Meredith vivía en el tercer piso, departamento 3B.

Tras haber tomado el ascensor, se escabulleron silenciosamente por el pasillo.

"Cúbranme." pide Matt mientras se inclinaba sobre el picaporte. Con Elena se colocaron detrás de él, mirando a las dos direcciones que desembocaban en un pasillo y la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia. A sus espaldas se escuchaba el traqueteo de algo siendo introducido en una cerradura. Matt murmuraba por lo bajo, hasta que con un chasquido la puerta se abrió.

Elena se volvió hacia él, con una expresión de admiracion plasmada en el rostro. "¡Wow! Buen trabajo."

"Voy a agregar un allanamiento a la propiedad a la lista de favores que me deben."

"Memo, esta fue tu idea." Elizabeth replica. "Tú mismo te ofreciste a abrir la puerta."

Matt sonrió y fue el primero en ingresar. Mientras las dos chicas se apresuraron a entrar antes de que ojos curiosos se percatasen de ellos.

"De acuerdo." Elena cerró la puerta y apenas estuvo dentro se precipitó a lo primero que vio, buscando uno vaya a saber qué cosa. "No sé por cuanto tiempo estará en cirugía, hasta entonces, veamos lo que podemos encontrar."

"¿No crees que la policía ya rastreó el lugar?" Elizabeth pregunta revisando la cocina. "Ella debió de entregar todo lo que tenía."

"Sí, bueno, estamos buscando la evidencia que omitió." Elena repuso, mientras se sacaba la bufanda.

"¿Y estás segura de que es a ella a quién deberíamos estar investigando?" Matt pregunta.

"Lo conozco, Matt." Elena dice levantando la cabeza. "Ric es inocente. Y también sé que Meredith es una Fell."

"Una fundadora." Elizabeth murmura tomando unas carpetas.

"Lo que significa." Elena dice acercandose a una puerta. Cuando la abre encendió una lamparilla, la cual iluminó el interior, y comenzo a buscar. Había una estantería que contenía ropa, pares de zapatos, alguna que otra cartera y libros de medicina. Pero no era algo que realmente interesase buscar. "Aquí." Elena corrió algunos abrigos y reveló un tramo de pared que no coincidía con el resto de la construcción.

"Esqueleto en el armario." Elizabeth canturreo colocándose a la altura. "Justo como un verdadero fundador."

Elena se hizo a un lado dejando que Elizabeth pudiese sacar la puerta secreta. Ella al ser vampiro tenia más fuerza que Matt y Elena. No tardó mucho en desencajar el tramo de pared verde y colocarla a un costado. El interior de aquel hueco estaba oscuro, pero a simple vista se lograba distinguir algo celeste. Cuando Elizabeth lo retiró, colocó ante ellos una caja de cartón sin rotular.

Pero cuando lo abrieron no era lo que esperaban.

"Brian Walters." leyó Elena, pasando una de las carpetas. "Bill Forbes."

"¡Ahí!" Elizabeth señala la última. "Alaric Saltzman." la carpeta era demasiado gorda y contenía mil y un papeles que sobresalían por los costados.

"Tiene todo sobre él." murmura Matt, echándole un ojo. "Registros médicos, viejos documentos de la corte esperen." del interior de la caja sacó un librillo pequeño y bien amarrado con hilo. "¿Qué es esto?"

Elizabeth lo tomo entre sus manos cortando los hilos haciendo fuerza con sus dedos. Una vez abierto, noto que todas las páginas eran de un color amarillento y desprendían cierto olor a papel mojado, como si tuviese mil años de humedad. "Es un viejo diario de los Gilbert."

"¿Qué hace con un viejo diario de tu familia en su closet?" Matt le pregunta a Elena. "Elena." él sacó una hoja y tras ojearla unos instantes, añadió: "¿No dijiste que la hora de muerte del forense fue entre la 1 y las 3 de la mañana?"

"Lo hice." responde Elena. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque la oficina forense del condado dice que eso es incorrecto." responde Matt tendiéndole la hoja.

"Silencio." Elizabeth susurra ganandose la atención de Elena y Matt. Pero ella estaba escuchando atentamente el sonido que provenia del exterior del departamento. Pasos de alguien que venia. "¡Es ella!"

Elena se sobresalto enseguida. Los tres se apresuraron a guardar las cosas dentro de la caja, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

"Elena, tu bufanda." Matt susurro.

Elena se toqueteó el cuello varias veces, hasta fijarse en que su prenda estaba sobre la mesa.

"No hay tiempo para eso." Elizabeth dice introdujendolos aún más al interior del armario apagando a luz, al tiempo que Elena cerraba la puerta del closet pero al mismo instante en que se abría la del departamento.

El espacio donde estában era muy reducido. Al otro lado se escuchó el estrepitoso trinar de las llaves siendo arrojadas sobre la mesa, luego una serie de pasos resonando pero al cabo de unos segundos se fue apaciguando, hasta perderse en alguna de las otras habitaciones.

"Creo que..." Elena se apresuró a taparle la boca a Matt, haciéndole señales para que permaneciera en silencio.

Jamás, de los jamases a Elizabeth le habia gustado este tipo de situaciones. De haberse tratado de un vampiro, ya los hubieran descubierto ya que el acelerado palpitar del corazón de Elena los hubiera delatado. Escucho de nuevo las llaves. Y luego la puerta cerrarse. Pero aun escuchaba el corazon de Meredith. Cuando iba a decirle a Matt y a Elena. Ya el chico habia vuelto a encender la luz y Elena se apresuró a salir.

Elizabeth se pego en la frente con la mano. Sabia que habian hechado a perder todo. Cuando levanto la mirada, efectivamente Meredith nunca se había ido. Meredith estaba aún en la casa.

* * *

"¡¿Qué estaban pensando?!" cuestiona Liz, luego de que tres policías los hubieran trasladado hacia su despacho.

"Sé que no teníamos derecho..." habla Elena.

"¿Derecho? ¡Quebrantaron la ley!" dice la sheriff con molestia.

"Pero encontramos algo que absuelve a Alaric." continua Elena, manteniendo la calma. "Le da una coartada en el asesinato de Brian Walters."

"¿Te refieres a esto?" Liz levanta una hoja de su escritorio.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntan Matt y Elizabeth al mismo tiempo.

"Una carta de la oficina del forense del condado. Corrigiendo el error del tiempo de la muerte de Walters." Liz explico, los tres jovenes se miraron sorprendidos y sin tener la remota idea de cómo reaccionar. "Meredith Fell la recibió hoy y me la trajo un par de horas antes, llena de disculpas por haber incriminado a un hombre inocente."

"¿Por qué tenía una copia guardada en su ropero?" cuestiona Matt.

"No puedo preguntar esas clases de cosas. ¡Debido a que irrumpieron en su casa para encontrarlo!" La sheriff suspiró cuando Matt bajo la mirada. "¿Se dan cuenta de cuanto los estoy protegiendo a los tres?"

"Lo lamentamos." Elena murmura mordisqueándose el labio.

"Sólo salgan de mi oficina." Liz dice sentandose con calma detrás de su escritorio. "Y vayan a casa, por favor."

"¿Y qué hay de Alaric?" Elizabeth se animo a preguntar.

"Será liberado en cuanto la carta sea autorizada." explica Liz con un notorio esfuerzo por no llamar a los policías y lanzarlos dentro de un calabozo por el resto de la noche. "Ahora váyanse."

Los tres se despeden de ella antes de salir en fila, como si fuésen niños pequeños castigados, de su oficina. No hablaron hasta salir de edificio, avanzando unas cuantas cuadras.

"Esto es demasiado raro." murmura Matt. "No confió en ella."

"Ni yo." Elizabeth asiente. "Es como si sufriera bipolaridad o algo así."

"O tal vez estuviese equivocada." avala Elena.

"Cuando fuiste a verla te insistió en que Ric era el asesino. ¿No es que te contó cosas ni siquiera sabíamos de él?" pregunta Elizabeth antes de negar varias veces. "Esa chica tiene algunos tornillos flojos."

Al pasar por el Grill, se adentraron para buscar algo para cenar. Aunque Elizabeth tenia hambre era de sangre, no quiso hacer desaires, asi que comio como los humanos. Un empleado se apresuró a prepararles una bandeja con el plato del día: pollo a la portuguesa con papas y de postre bocaditos de chocolate y fresas. Una vez que tuvieron la comida, se despidieron del joven y continuaron con su camino. Cuando estuvieron afuera, se dieron cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde.

"¿Se quedaran a cenar?" Elena le pregunta a Elizabeth y Matt, luego de bajar los pequeños peldaños del Grill.

"Con gusto." responde Matt enseguida. "Después de todo, yo pagué los bocaditos."

"Yo quisiera pero debo alimentarme de otra forma." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros. "Ustedes entienden, la vida de un vampiro."

"Claro que si." Matt responde cuando Elizabeth entrelaza su brazo con el de el. Antes de que llegaran a la boca del callejón, Elizabeth escucho ruidos que la obligaron a mirar al interior del angosto pasillo. Elena y Matt se detuvieron tambien mirando al mismo lugar que ella. Los ojos desarrollados de Elizabeth detallo tres figuras; una de ellas estaba tirada en el suelo y las otras dos se encontraban paradas a su alrededor. Dos de ellas las conocia muy bien.

"Damon." murmuro Elizabeth molesta mientras se soltaba del brazo de Matt. Elena se adelantó un poco. "Hey, ¿qué están haciendo?" se aventuró a decir. La figura que estaba más próxima a ellos, que era Stefan, fue el primero en darse vuelta. Con toda la boca y barbilla empapada de sangre.

Quien se encontraba en el suelo era una pobre alma que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con ese par. "¿Stefan...?" Elena lo llama sobresaltada con aquella situación. Él se limpió como pudo la sangre, pero consiguió embarrársela más en la boca.

"Elena..." Stefan jadeó.

Elena respiró profundo. Sus ojos se movían inquietamente por toda la escena. "¿Qué están haciendo?" repite ella.

"Relájate, Elena." Damon dice alzando las manos, como si quisiera mostrarse inocente. "Sólo es un pequeño experimento, no hay necesidad de hacer más dramático de lo que ya es."

"Vámonos." murmura Matt. Pero Elena no se movio de su lugar; tenía los ojos clavados en Stefan, quién insistía en borrarse la sangre. "¡Elena!" Matt la sostuvo por el brazo obligandola a mover los pies. Ambos se detienen mirando a Elizabeth. "Vienes?"

"No." Elizabeth dice sin dejar de mirar a Stefan y Damon. "Debo quedarme aqui."

"Bien. Nos vemos." Matt se despidio llevandose a Elena.

Elizabeth mantuvo su mirada molesta en ambos Salvatores, antes de suspirar. El Stefan que estaba frente a ella no era el que en la mañana parecía querer volver a ser el de antes. Damon por su parte, se limitó a observarla sin decir nada. Por muy imposible que pareciera, Damon Salvatore se había quedado sin palabras.

Los ojos de Stefan estaban abiertos a la par, y aunque tratara de tranquilizar su respiración, esta seguía estando muy agitada. A Elizabeth le rompió el corazón verlo de esa manera, tan asustado y vulnerable, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer. No en eso. Estaba enfadada con Damon. Y desepcionada de Stefan.

"¿Qué hacen los dos?" las palabras salieron de su boca casi en un susurro. Miro hacia ambos hermanos, en espera de una explicación.

"Elizabeth, esto no es lo que parece..." Damon dice tratando de excusarse pero Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"¿No es lo que parece?" Ella ironiza con enojo. "Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero a mí me parece que esto se trata de uno de tus experimentos en los que tratas de demostrar que tienes la razón, pero está de más decir que no la tuviste. Lo único que lograste fue tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que estuvo haciendo Stefan para controlar su sed de sangre." finalizo con mucho coraje, pero aún así dio a notar su decepción. Ambos hermanos se le quedaron mirando en silencio. "Y tú, Stefan.. Por un momento creí que enserio querías volver a ser el de antes esperaba que fueras mejor que esto." dicho aquello, dio media vuelta abandonando el callejón. Dejando a ambos Salvatores atrás.


	59. Chapter 59

Elizabeth llevaba otra revista de Samantha Gilbert mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa de huespedes. Estaba a punto de salir, pero oyo un ruido, se detuvo cuando vio a Stefan allí de pie. Justo la persona que habia estado evitando. "Hola." Saludo ella un poco seca.

"Oye." Stefan tenía en la mano una bolsa de sangre, pero cuando la vio, puso la bolsa en el suelo.

"Voy a llevarle este libro a Elena que ha encontrado en su antecesor, Samantha." Elizabeth explica mientras Stefan seguia de pie en la puerta. Ella suspiro después de un silencio incomodo. Camino dando un paso cerca de Stefan. "¿Cómo estás? Damon dijo que eras..."

"Sí." Stefan corto a Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estoy bien, has sacado todo lo que necesitabas?"

"Sí, bueno... ¡Eh, si hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudar, hazmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?" Elizabeth le pregunta. Stefan solo asintio con la cabeza, ella se da media vuelta para salir de la casa cuando su voz la detiene.

"No tienes que leer eso, ya sabes." dice Stefan. Elizabeth se detuvo dandose vuelta para mirarlo. "Sólo puedo decir lo que pasó. Samantha Gilbert fue internada en un manicomio, ella trató de entregarse a una lobotomía con una aguja de tejer, y murió desangrada en el suelo de su celda. Si lo mismo le está sucediendo a Alaric entonces No hay nada que puedas hacer."

* * *

Por alguna razón Elizabeth y Stefan habían terminado en el apartamento de Alaric.

Ella estaba cavando a través de cajones de Ric en busca de su anillo de boda como Stefan estaba en la esquina.

"¿Qué pasa si el hechizo no funciona? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" El pregunta.

"No voy a hacer nada, Stefan. Voy a seguir buscando hasta que encontremos algo que le ayudará." Elizabeth dice sin volverse hacia él.

"No sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo. Puede que sea demasiado tarde."

A Elizabeth no le gustaba que Stefan estuviera siendo así, pero parte de ella sabia que él tenia razón. "Es lo más parecido que tengo a la familia en este momento. Es mi responsabilidad de estar ahí para él."

"No se puedes poner todo esto en ti misma. Tampoco Elena." Dice Stefan antes que Elizabeth cerrara otro cajón girándose hacia él. "No todo el mundo es su responsabilidad. No todo el mundo puede ser salvado."

"¿Estamos hablando de Alaric aquí o estamos hablando de ti?" Elizabeth dice contra él. "Porque yo no estaba pensando en renunciar a ti tampoco."

Stefan la mira por un largo momento antes de caminar hacia ella. Elizabeth ve que llega detrás de ella abriendo otro cajón para buscar el anillo. Se da cuenta de que el cajón estaba lleno de fotos de cadáveres. Todo un archivo con fotos de Bill Forbes y Brian Walters y recortes de periódicos sobre sus homicidios.

"¿Qué es eso?" Elizabeth pregunta mientras Stefan mientras recogía una de las imágenes.

"Imágenes de sus víctimas."

Continuaron con la búsqueda a través de los cajones cuando vieron un sobre con el nombre de Jeremy en él. Elizabeth lo abre sacando los papeles desde el interior. "Jeremy, si me pasa algo, continua mi trabajo. Tienes el otro anillo, el anillo te hace fuerte. El consejo debe ser limpiado antes de que el trabajo pueda comenzar."

Stefan vino, tomando los papeles de Elizabeth. "Es el Consejo de Fundadores. Parece una especie de lista negra."

"Alaric es el único que podría haber escrito esto. Pero acabo. Yo no quiero creer que lo hizo." Elizabeth susurra. Ve a Stefan antes de romper la nota que había escrito Alaric para Jeremy, porque nunca iba a ver eso, ella se aseguraría de ello, así continuo buscando el anillo de bodas de Ric.

Finalmente encontró la botella de la aspirina, la abrió sacudiendo hacia fuera sobre la palma de la otra mano, y cuando su anillo de boda se cayó, lo puso de nuevo en el interior de la botella, antes de cerrar la tapa, luego miro a Stefan. "Tenemos que ir a la casa de Elena."

Cuando Stefan y Elizabeth llegaron a la casa. Stefan agarra a Elizabeth suavemente del brazo. Ella lo mira confundida, pero el le dice que se quedara donde estaba antes de caminar más en el interior de la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Elizabeth entro quedándose junto la puerta antes de cerrarla detrás de ella. Enseguida sintió a Alaric antes de que viniera abajo, envolviendo su mano en una toalla viéndose feliz. "Hola." Dice enseguida que ve a Elizabeth.

"Hola, ¿dónde está Meredith?" Elizabeth le pregunta porque cuando había entrado a la casa sintió un olor a sangre. Y sospechaba que eran de la doctora.

"Oh, ella se fue al hospital para una cirugía de último minuto. Pero regresara de nuevo más tarde." Alaric dice.

Elizabeth sabia que estaba mintiendo. Ella miro la mano herida. "¿Que pasó?"

Alaric mira su mano, antes de volver a mirar a Elizabeth. "Oh, yo. Rompí una taza y me corte la mano tratando de recoger los pedazos. Stefan se puso al día contigo?"

"No." Elizabeth mintió.

.Alaric dio otro paso por las escaleras. "¿Encontraste mi anillo?"

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza de nuevo. "No, no lo pude encontrar."

A continuación, Alaric llegó hasta el fondo de las escaleras. "Sí, bueno, mi lugar es un poco de un desastre. Creo que voy a tener que ir a buscarlo yo mismo."

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo, hasta que Alaric desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, ella lo siguió para ver lo que estaba viendo. Un cuchillo sangriento sobre el terreno.

Ella dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Alaric.

"Sabes que soy vampiro, y que puedo oler la sangre a varios metros." Elizabeth le dice secamente. "No pierdas tu tiempo mintiéndome."

Alaric estuvo a punto de agarrar el cuchillo, pero Stefan salio de la cocina, agarrándolo con fuerza, lentamente puso a Alaric en el suelo después de lo había noqueado con éxito sin hacerle daño. Stefan y Elizabeth miraron hacia la parte superior de la escalera.

"Elizabeth, necesito que vengas conmigo arriba." Stefan dice antes de moverse hacia las escaleras.

Elizabeth asintió mientras el iba a la cabeza por las escaleras. Stefan rompió la puerta del baño, allí vieron a Meredith sentada en el fregadero, en un charco de su propia sangre.

Elizabeth encendió la luz antes de correr hacia ella. "Meredith, oye." Enseguida busca su muñeca para morderla, cuando sus ojos ven a Stefan que tenía las venas debajo de sus ojos mientras miraba a Meredith y su sangre.

"Stefan." Elizabeth lo llamo mientras acercaba su muñeca a los labios de Meredith que empezó a tomar su sangre.

Stefan la miró, y su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

"Esta bien." Elizabeth susurra. Stefan asintió antes de tropezar saliendo del baño. Ella suspiro aliviada que el no se haya dejado dominar por la sed. Así llama al 911 y se queda con Meredith hasta que llegaron los paramédicos.


	60. Chapter 60

"Así qué Ric fue quien mato a mi padre?" pregunta Caroline mientras Elizabeth y ella caminaban por el bosque hasta donde Stefan les habia pedido que se encontráran con el.

"No fue Ric." Elizabeth trata de explicar. "Fue la cosa del anillo que lo hace ser una persona diferente."

"No trates de quitarle responsabilidad." Caroline le pide. "El fue quien atacó a mi papá y la razón por la que empezara con la transición."

"No trato de quitarle responsabilidad." Elizabeth aclara. "Simplemente estoy tratando que entiendas que Ric es una víctima también. El no pidió que todo esto pasara. Como tu no pediste ser un vampiro, al igual que a ti a el también le paso. Simplemente sucedió a él. Al igual que la madre de Bonnie, ella no pidio ser un vampiro. Tampoco lo hizo Stefan, Damon, o Tyler."

Caroline se quedo callada por unos minutos antes de suspirar. "Tienes razón. No es su culpa."

En ese momento Matt y Elena salen de una parte diferente de los bosques frente a ellas. "Hola. ¿Qué hay con el texto críptico encuentro secreto?"

Elena se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Stefan dijo que lo encontraramos aqui." Matt asintió, al momento que Stefan y Damon se acercaban desde un lado diferente de los bosques. Dejando caer una bolsa deportiva frente a ellos.

"¿Dónde está Bonnie?" Stefan pregunta mirandolos. "Yo le envié un mensaje también."

"No vendrá." contesta Elena. "Abby volvió a irse y ella no esta preparada para enfrentarse a nadie en estos momentos."

"Lastima, pero no podemos distraernos." dice Damon.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Matt pide a los hermanos.

"Hemos encontrado algunas armas para terminar con Klaus. Larga historia, esperen la película." Dice Damon.

"Armas?" pregunta Caroline antes de que Stefan se agachara abriendo la bolsa dejándolos ver por lo menos unas doce estacas de madera.

"Son de roble blanco?" Elizabeth pregunta y el asiente.

"Son las oportunidades que buscábamos para terminar con Klaus y toda su familia."

Elizabeth voltea a ver a Caroline y ella le sonríe. "Como las consiguieron?"

"Con ayuda de una vieja amiga de Damon." responde Stefan. "Sage."

Todos tenia dos estacas que usarian en caso que tuvieran una oportunidad en matar a alguno de los originales.

"Klaus siempre ha estado un paso delante de nosotros. Pero ahora, nosotros tenemos la ventaja." Stefan continua tomando una de las estacas girándola entre sus dedos. "Ahora todos estamos armados y ellos todos unidos, lo que significa que sólo debemos matar a uno. Debemos aprovechar la mejor oportunidad, lo que significa que debemos estar preparados para cada situación."

"Pero no podemos dejar que los sentimientos de nadie se interpongan a ultimo momento." dice Damon mirándo a Elena fijamente.

"No dejare que se interpongan." Elena le asegura. "No después de todo lo que nos han hecho."

"Bien." acepta Stefan. "Ahora hay que estudiar los diferentes escenarios."

"Escenario número uno." murmura Damon antes de señalar a Elizabeth. "Tú. Representarás a Klaus." jaló de ella hacia adelante, poniéndola en el medio.

"Rebekah es nuestro objetivo." anuncia Stefan, dirigiéndose a los demás. "De modo que debemos distraerla, la agarraremos por sorpresa y para eso debemos mantener a Klaus alejado."

"¿Y cómo haremos eso?" Elizabeth pregunta.

La mirada de Stefan se posa sobré Caroline. "Por qué siempre tengo que ser la distracción de Klaus?" pregunta Caroline.

"Por qué esta obsesionado contigo." dice Stefan.

"Pero, por ahora, debes entretener a Rebekah." Damon dice acercandose a ella, tomándola por los hombros colocándola frente a Stefan. "También usaremos al mariscal de campo para distraerla; sólo mantenla hablando."

"¿Cómo?" cuestiona Matt.

"Hazte el interesado." contesta Damon encogiendose de hombros. "Está sola y desesperada."

"Y eso la llevó a acostarse contigo. Pobre." Elizabeth apostilla curvando los labios. Ni Caroline ni Elena pudieron contener la risa. Damon sonrió irónicamente.

"No nos distraigamos." pide Stefan rodando los ojos. "Tenemos que ver como ocuparnos de Rebekah."

"Bueno, el semental sostiene la bomba, yo vengo por detrás de ella y le sostengo los brazos así..." Damon se coloca detrás de Caroline moviendo ágilmente sus manos llevando hacia atrás las muñecas de la rubia, las cuales crujieron en cuanto le tocaron la espalda. Ella se quejó pero no detuvieron la demostración.

"Y eso me da tiempo para un ataque." Stefan se adelanta apuntando la estaca al corazón de Caroline. "¿Entendido?"

Caroline volvió a quejarse por lo bajo, antes de empujar a Damon para luego soltarse.

"Bien." continua Stefan. "Todos tenemos una estaca, la mantendremos oculta y buscaremos cualquier oportunidad."

"Sin ataques de lastima a último minuto para ninguno de ellos." puntualiza Damon mirando a Elena de nuevo.

"No se preocupen por mí." se defendió ella. "No después de lo que pasó con la mamá de Bonnie."

"¿Barbie?"

Caroline asintió. "Estoy lista. Haré cualquier cosa que liberé a Tyler del lazo con Klaus."

"¿Ayudante de camarero?"

"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?" repone Matt.

"¿Versión sexy de Klaus?"

Elizabeth rueda los ojos. "Estoy dentro."

* * *

"Ese no es el hermano de Klaus?" pregunta Matt señalando la entrada de Grill. Caroline, Elena y Elizabeth voltean a ver a Finn entrar al lugar junto a una chica pelirroja sentandose en una de las mesas.

"Es Finn." Elizabeth murmura.

"Llamare a Stefan." dice Elena. Esa era la oportunidad de atacar.

"Hablan sobre el sacrificio." dice Elizabeth mientras escuchaba la conversación a lo lejos. "Ella se llama Sage."

Entonces ella era la famosa Sage, la vieja amiga de Damon. Que hacia con Finn?

Matt toma su libreta caminando hacia ellos. Segundos después Elena regresa y sentandose al lado de Elizabeth.

"Stefan viene para acá, pero paso algo en la casa." Elena dice ganandose la atención completa de Elizabeth. "Rebekah entro y atacó a Damon y Alaric y se llevo a Damon."

"Que?" Elizabeth pregunta su corazón acelerandose con temor enseguida.

Eso no podría estar saliendo mejor. Por qué Rebekah atacaría a Damon y se lo llevaría?

Elizabeth estaba esperando a Stefan fuera de la parrilla, cuando lo ve se apresura hacia él. "Hola. ¿Cómo está Ric?"

"Hola. Sólo está golpeado, ya hable con Matt y tenemos todo preparado para sacar a Finn del grill y matarlo sin que nadie nos vea." asegura Stefan

"Primero deberíamos hacer algo para recuperar a Damon y después pensar en matar a los originales." Elizabeth le pide.

"Se que Damon preferiría terminar con esto de Klaus y su familia y después preocuparnos por el."

"Acaso no te importa que lo maten o que lo estén torturando?" Elizabeth pregunta molesta. "Tal vez se enteraron de las estacas y maten a Damon por intentar algo contra ellos."

"Se lo que tenemos que hacer." dice Stefan totalmente serio. "Estás conmigo, si o no?" cuando Elizabeth solo lo mira el suspira con frustración. "Está bien, voy a averiguarlo yo mismo." Dice que antes de caminar lejos. Dejándo a Elizabeth sola en media calle.


	61. Chapter 61

La camarera en el Grill colocó dos tragos de tequila en la mesa de Finn y de Sage, el tequila que habían estado esperando lo que parecía un largo tiempo.

"Finalmente." Sage dice, y tan pronto como las bebidas estaban recostados. Stefan Salvatore, que estaba sentado en el bar, se levantó y se fue por la parte trasera.

"Oh gracias." Sage continua mientras levantaba su copa mirando a Finn. "Para vivir la vida al máximo."

Finn levantó la copa. "Para vivir la vida." Sage rie, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como ella y Finn toman sus golpes atrás. Luego comenzaron a toser. Dos vampiros uno más de 900 años de edad y el otro más de 1000 años de antigüedad, y que no podían oler cuál es su bebida había sido envenenado.

"Oh, ¿qué diablos?" Sage se rompe.

Finn niega con la cabeza. "Verbena." Voltea la cabeza, y tanto él como Sage ven a Stefan dejando el lugar. Stefan se detiene mirandolo, levantando las cejas con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta. Sage y Finn se levantan siguiendolo.

Fuera de la parrilla, Stefan estaba escondido vuelta de la esquina como un Finn y Sage venian caminando hacia fuera. Stefan, esperaba su oportunidad, y cuando lo tuvo, salió para tratar de estacar a Finn, pero Sage lo agarró tirandolo al suelo. La estaca salió volando por las escaleras.

"Finn, la estaca!" Sage dice mientras Stefan todavía estaba en el suelo. Finn se volteo hacia donde ella señalaba, antes de correr por las escaleras que estaban en la parte de atrás de la parrilla para ir a la estaca.

Elizabeth aparecio de la nada al tiempo que Finn estaba agachado junto a las escaleras con la estaca de Stefan entre las manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces le provoco un aneurisma. Cuando el Original se dejo caer al suelo aparecieron Elena y Matt. La doppelganger aprovecho esa posición para disparar la ballesta que llevaba en sus manos. El zumbido de la flecha cortó el aire e impactó limpiamente contra el pecho del vampiro, quién se tambaleó quedando recostado contra los escalones. Matt también aprovechó lanzandose hacia él, sujetando la estaca con ambas mano.

"¡Finn! ¡Finn!" chillaba la otra mujer mientras Stefan forcejeaba con ella. Matt alzó el arma por encima de su cabeza y con todo el impulso se la clavó en el corazón al Original. "¡No! ¡No!"

Todos ven como el cuerpo de Finn se envolvia con las llamas de la misma manera que Mikael cuando Klaus lo mató. Estaba funcionando.

"¡No!" Sage gritaba mientras se precipitaba por las escaleras hasta el lado de Finn. Matt y Elena desaparecieron hacia el interior de la puerta, y Sage comenzó a llorar mientras veía las venas grises formandose alrededor de la cara de Finn mientras moría. Ella arrastró su dedo por su mejilla mientras observaba a su amor muriendo.

Elizabeth comparte una mirada breve con Stefan antes de irse rapidamente.

* * *

A medio camino el telefono de Elizabeth empieza a sonar y es Bonnie. Contesta rápidamente. "Bonnie. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Klaus tiene a Damon." Ella dice de inmediato.

"Klaus debería estar muerto. Todos ellos deben estar muerto. Acabamos de matar a Finn." Elizabeth dice empezando a entrar en pánico.

"No, Elizabeth. Klaus me obligó a hacer un hechizo que desvincula a todos los hermanos. Él todavía está vivo." Bonnie dice. El corazón de Elizabeth se hunde enseguida.

"Está bien, Bonnie, ¿dónde está Damon?" Trata de concentrarse.

"En la mansión de Klaus. Es malo, Elizabeth. Amenazó a Jeremy. Y mi madre." Bonnie dice comenzando a llorar.

"¿Estás bien?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"No sé. Lo siento, tengo que ir. Yo sólo ... tengo que ir..."

"No, Bonnie sólo-" Elizabeth dice pero era demasiado tarde. Habia colgado.

* * *

Elizabeth estaciona su auto frente a la casa de Klaus, respira hondo antes de bajarse.

"Sabia que te encontraría aquí." dice Stefan apareciendo de la nada.

"Bueno, no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados al igual que todos los demás a los que no les importa Damon." Elizabeth se defiende. "Klaus logro romper el vínculo antes de que matáramos a Finn."

"Lo se, Bonnie me llamo explicándome todo." Stefan dice.

"Genial! Con todo lo que está pasándole a Bonnie, lo que menos necesitaba era esto." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos.

"Traje esto." Stefan le enseña la bolsa deportiva con las estacas de madera de roble blanco. "Nos servirá para hacer un intercambio."

"¿Son todas?" pregunta Elizabeth.

"No, son solo ocho. Ric tiene las demás, pero ellos no saben cuantas son y no podemos quedarnos desprotegidos." Stefan dice antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Deberías irte a casa, Elizabeth."

"¿Estas loco?" Elizabeth pregunta. "En el momento que sepan que tenias esas estacas de roble blanco y que mataste a Finn, ellos te mataran y a Damon. Debo entrar yo."

"No vas a entrar ahí sola." Stefan niega enseguida. "Podría hacerte daño."

"Klaus no va a lastimarme." Elizabeth le asegura. "Al menos que no quiera ver esas estacas."

"Bien." Stefan acepta a regañadientes. "Pero estaré aquí a fuera por si me necesitas."

Elizabeth lo mira confundida. Días atrás el actuaba como si nada le importara mas que su odio por Klaus y ahora se preocupaba por su seguridad? Definitivamente algo había cambiado. "Estaré bien. Solo esta pendiente para que entres con las estacas."

Stefan asiente, antes de que ella camina dentro de la casa. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que escucha un grito de dolor. Damon.

Corre hacia una de las habitaciones donde provenía el grito. Cuando entra ve a Damon en medio de la sala colgado de las manos, con la camisa abierta y varios cortes que cubrían su pecho de sangre. Y como si no fuera poco, sus muñecas se encontraban apresadas por lo que parecían ser trampas para osos. Lo estaban torturando.

"Damon..." Elizabeth lo llama mientras se acercaba hacia él.

Damon levanta la vista lentamente mirándola a través de sus pestañas.

"¿Que haces aquí, Elizabeth?" Damon gruñe tratando de mover las manos, pero solo se lastima. "Vete."

"No voy a dejarte solo." Elizabeth le asegura corriendo hacia el mientras pensaba una forma de bajarlo. "Voy a quitarte esas cosas. Necesito que resistas un poco, ¿si?"

Ella lo mira esperando a que asienta, cosa que hace con dificultad. Cuando agarraba el primer grillete no puede evitar soltar un siceo de dolor. Mira su mano para verla quemada. "Verbena." susurra Elizabeth mirando las cadenas. Ella piensa unos segundos antes de cortar un pedazo de su camisa envolviendo su mano e intentando de nuevo romper las cadenas, mientras utilizaba su cuerpo para apoyar a Damon.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí."

Elizabeth voltea encontrándose con Klaus y Rebekah frente a ella. Instintivamente cubre el cuerpo de Damon con él de ella, en una vana manera de intentar protegerlo. "¿Por qué lo tienen aquí?"

Rebekah sonríe mientras daba unos pasos hacia Elizabeth. "El me uso para que Sage entrara en mi cabeza y supiera lo del roble blanco. Nadie juega conmigo."

Elizabeth traga grueso. Sabía que Damon podía llegar bajo en ocaciones, pero no creía que tanto. ¿Acostarse con Rebekah? ¿De nuevo? Siente su pecho oprimirse. Se sentía una idiota. Y lo peor era que aún a pesar de escuchar eso, sus sentimientos no cambiaban. Sus malditos sentimientos hacia Damon Salvatore no se iban. "Bueno, eso deberías decírselo a tu hermano que solo te usa cuando te necesita y te encaja una daga al corazón cuando le estorbas."

Klaus sonrie levemente.

"¿Que es lo que quieres, cariño?" pregunta Klaus. "Si vienes por la libertad de Damon, puedes irte."

"Vengo a hacer un trato." Elizabeth dice cruzando los brazos. "Las estacas de roble blanco que tenemos, por que dejen en libertad a Damon. Y listo todos ganamos."

"El problema es que aún no me siento satisfecha." Dice Rebekah interviniendo antes de que Klaus dijera algo. "Quiero que sufra un poco más."

"¿Las trajeron?" Klaus pregunta dando un paso cerca de Elizabeth e ignorando a su hermana.

"Si." asiente y el la mira fijamente por varios segundos.

"¿Donde estan?"

"Aqui." Stefan dice entrando a la habitación. Camina por la habitación, hasta llegar a estar delante de donde estában Damon y Elizabeth, antes de tirar el maletín al suelo. "Ocho estacas de roble blanco."

"¿Stefan, qué estás haciendo?" pregunta Damon, pero Stefan lo ignora.

"¿Y cómo sabemos que no hay más?" Klaus suelta con desconfianza.

"Porque no las hay." responde Stefan automáticamente.

"Hay que segurarnos de eso, ¿no?" Klaus se aparta de Stefan acercandose hacia donde estában Damon y Elizabeth. Ella se interpone en su camino hacia Damon. "No estoy de humor. Te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado."

Elizabeth no se mueve del camino, mirandolo desafiante.

El rostro de Klaus se transforfma mostrando sus colmillos. "Si no te haces a un lado, prometo que te morderé. Y no solo morderé a Damon, sino también a Stefan."

"Elizabeth..." Stefan la llama, desviando la atencion de Elizabeth en Klaus. Cuando ella lo mira, ve que ella tambien habia transformado su rostro, retando a Klaus por primera vez. "Tranquila, hazte a un lado."

Elizabeth mira a Stefan unos segundos, antes de mirar a Klaus y a Rebekah. Ambos estaban listos para atacarla si hacia un mal movimiento. Para su mal, sabia que no podia con ninguno. Resignada se hace a un lado.

Klaus acorta la distancia que lo separaba de Damon, mirandolo con diversión. "Vete."

"¿Que?" Elizabeth susurra intentando dar un paso hacia Klaus pero enseguida Rebekah se acerca interponiendose en el camino.

"No." Damon susurra debilmente.

"Vamos. Vete." Klaus lo incita. Cuando ve que Damon no obedece lo toma del cuello obligandolo a que lo mirara. "Dije que te fueras."

Cuando Klaus lo solto del cuello, Damon comenzó a tirar de sus brazos hacia abajo. Varios gruñidos de dolor comenzaron a salir por su boca.

"¡Klaus! ¡Detente!" Elizabeth grita tratando de apartar a Rebekah, pero esta no se quitaba. "¡Ya basta!"

"¿Pero si recién estamos empezando?" contesta Klaus sin mirarla. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en cómo Damon tiraba de sus brazos desangrándose con cada movimiento.

"¡Suficiente!" Elizabeth dice entre dientes.

De la nada las luces en la habitación comenzaron a parpadear fuertemente por la rabia de Elizabeth al ver que estaban lastimando a Damon.

Klaus mira a Elizabeth y su sonrisa muere en su boca. Al ver los ojos de ella que ahora se habían vuelto negros. "De acuerdo, detente. Detente." dice hacia Damon quitandole la compulsión.

Los ojos de Elizabeth volvieron a la normalidad cuando Damon detuvo el forcejeo de sus brazos.

"Veo que al final puedes ser compulsionado..." Klaus comenta hacia todos. Antes de acercarse nuevamente hacia Damon usando la compulsión una vez mas. "Quiero que me digas cuantas estacas de roble blanco hicieron."

"Doce." gruñe Damon.

"Así que aún tienes valor para burlarte de mi." dice Klaus al voltear a ver a Stefan. "¿Donde están las demás estacas?"

"Usamos una para matar a Finn." Elizabeth suelta de golpe.

"¿Que?" gruñe Rebekah con tono amenazante.

Klaus se pone entre ella antes de que Rebekah pudiera reaccionar. "Tranquila." le ordena antes de voltear a ver a Elizabeth. "Piensan que aceptare un trato contigo y tus amigos después de que mataron a mi hermano?"

"Has matado a muchas personas. Queridas por mis amigos." Elizabeth le recuerda. "Mataste a la tía de Elena, casi la matas para romper la maldita maldición que tu madre te puso! Y luego casi haces que Stefan la mate! Has amenazado varias veces con matar a su familia y amigos! Y nos has usado a todos como quieres. Y si no lo recuerdas, yo salve tu vida matando a Mikael."

"Por Damon." Klaus responde.

"Si y es por la misma razón por la que estoy aquí." dice ella dando un paso cerca de el. "Aceptas el trato o simplemente encontraremos otra forma de acabar contigo."

"Me amenazas." Klaus se acerca a Elizabeth agarrandola del brazo con fuerza.

"No pienso ser como tus hermanos que se dejan manipular por ti." Elizabeth le asegura fingiendo valentia. "No pienso tenerte miedo, no mas. Así que dejas a Damon libre o te juro que hare que nunca más puedas crear un híbrido."

"¿Y que haras?" Klaus pregunta con ironia.

"Facil. Tal vez mate a Elena." Elizabeth dice encogiendose de hombros. "O convertirla en vampiro."

"¿Todo esto por un simple e insignificante vampiro?" pregunta Klaus con molestia.

"No lo entiendes." Elizabeth murmura. "Por que nadie te ha amado de la manera que Stefan y yo amamos a Damon."

"Esto es ridículo." interrumpe Rebekah rodando los ojos llamando la atención de todos. "Es libre, pero a cambio quiero las estacas."

Rebekah camina hacia Damon soltando sus manos, dejando que cayera al suelo.

"¿Qué haces?" gruñe Klaus al ver lo que estaba haciendo su hermana.

"Yo lo capture y hago lo que quiera con el." Rebekah le responde antes de voltear a ver a Elizabeth. "Tómalo como una prueba de confianza, pero si no me traes las estacas, lo matare."

Elizabeth se suelta del agarre de Klaus, corriendo hacia Damon. Toma su rostro entre sus manos viendo que no podia ni mantener los ojos abiertos. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y energías.

"Traigan las estacas. Todas ellas." agrega Klaus tras un silencio. "O desataré una guerra sobre todos los que aman." Tras su amenaza, Klaus abandona el salón seguido de Rebekah.

"Bebe." Elizabeth le pide a Damon mientras ponia su muñeca ensangrentada entre sus labios.

El abre levemente los ojos mirandola fijamente. Ella asiente para que viera que estaba segura de lo que le pedia. Segundos después siente sus colmillos encajarse en su piel, mientras empezaba a beber. Pasan unos segundos cuando Damon aleja la muñeca de Elizabeth de sus labios.

Stefan que habia estado viendo la escena en silencio se acerca. "Hay que irnos." murmura y Elizabeth asiente.

Ambos ayudan a Damon a levantarse, antes de sacarlo rapidamente de la habitación. Lo suben al auto y después salen hacia la mansión Salvatore.

Elizabeth mira a Damon durmiendo en el asiento trasero y suspira de alivio, al saber que al menos ahora estaba a salvo.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, Stefan acomodo el cuerpo de su hermano sobre uno de los sillones del salón. "Volvere en unos minutos, conseguire las bolsas de sangre de la nevera." dice Stefan antes de irse.

Elizabeth se queda con Damon apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. Ella le da leves caricias sobre su rostro, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo. Le dolía verlo en ese estado. Una vez que se curara, podría enfocar su ira.

En ese momento Stefan regresa con cuatro bolsas de sangre. Dos en cada mano. Se acerca poniendo tres bolsas sobre el sofá, le quita el seguro a la bolsa que tenía en su mano, y le da de beber a Damon.

Al principio Damon no respondía bien, pero conforme iba ingiriendo más sangre, se comenzaba a ver más conciente. Había recobrado algo de color en sus mejillas. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar lentamente cuando llegó a la segunda bolsa, y ya estaba como nuevo tras llegar a la cuarta.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" pregunta Elizabeth hacia Damon que se encontraba sentado a su costado en el sofá.

"Sí. Estoy como nuevo." Damon bromea dandole una sonrisa a Elizabeth muy típica de él. Esas torcidas que estaban reservadas para mujeres.

Elizabeth sonrie sin mostrar los dientes. Su mano impacta con la mejilla de Damon que hace un gran estruendo. "Eso es por la estupidez que hiciste ayer."

Damon se cubre la zona golpeada con su mano derecha. "Bien, supongo que me lo tengo merecido." comenta con voz adolorida mientras seguía frotándose la zona que estaba con la silueta de la mano de Elizabeth. "Joder, Elizabeth. Sí que golpeas fuerte."

Elizabeth sonrie levemente dejando la tension del dia a un lado.

* * *

Casi a mitad de noche Elizabeth entra en la habitación de Stefan. Que hacía girar una de las estacas en torno a sus manos. "Oye." Ella lo saluda mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

"Oye." El saluda.

"No has dicho mucho desde que volvimos a casa." Elizabeth le dice, dando un paso en la habitación. "Me dio mucho miedo hoy. No hubieras sobrevivido si te hubieras enfrentado a Klaus por tu cuenta, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso." Dice Stefan.

"¿Por que?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza. "Porque, no vale la pena. Durante todo este tiempo y la energía que he perdido en odiarlo, fue para nada. Está hecho, se acabó. Hemos perdido. Estoy de vuelta donde empecé."

Elizabeth frunce el ceño. "Eso no es cierto. Sí, Klaus se arrastró por el infierno, pero saliste por el otro lado. Tu lo golpeaste por ser mejor que él, Stefan."

"Y lo que perdí en el proceso?" Stefan pregunta dando un paso más cerca hacia Elizabeth. Que por alguna razon empezo a sentirse nerviosa. "Mira, odiar a Klaus fue fácil. Me permitió hacer caso omiso de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Todo lo que deje escapar. Ahora tengo que lidiar con eso."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"No, no. Sólo dime. Dime la verdad Elizabeth. Yo sé que no me lo debes a mí, pero necesito saber la verdad." Stefan dice. Por otro lado Elizabeth estaba confundida. La verdad sobre qué?

"Yo. No sé lo que estas hablando Stefan." Elizabeth dice.

"Sí lo haces. Ultimamente hemos hecho cosas que jamas pense. Nos hemos besado. Y has evitado hablar sobre eso. Pues ahora yo quiero que me digas lo que sientes." Stefan dice dando otro paso cerca de Elizabeth.

"Stefan, ¿de que estás hablando?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"El hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti." Stefan suelta, dejando a Elizabeth petrificada.

"¿Qué? no. Stefan.. Pero Elena..." Elizabeth dice tartamudeando un poco. Stefan se acerca a ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla comenzando a acariarcala con su pulgar.

"Yo la quería, yo la quiero. Y es malo saber que Damon y ella se besaron? Absolutamente. Pero no me puedes mirar a los ojos y decirme que no sientes algo por mí." Stefan dice en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Elizabeth no sabia qué decir. Se sentía como si no pudiera hablar, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. "Stefan, lo siento. Pero no siento lo mismo hacia ti." susurra ella. Stefan la mira antes de pasar su pulgar por su mejilla de nuevo. Luego, lentamente, deja caer su mano, mirando a Elizabeth, no dice nada más después de eso. Solo recoge una estaca antes de salir de la habitación.

Elizabeth se desliza por la pared de su habitación empezando a llorar, sobre todo. No sentia lo mismo por Stefan. Pero saber que lo estaba lastimando la rompia en pedazos por dentro.


	62. Chapter 62

Elizabeth caminaba hasta el sótano Salvatore con una bolsa en la mano. Iba a ir a ver a Alaric. Damon y Elena iban a Denver para tratar de encontrar a Jeremy. Ella podía ir con ellos, y tratar con el elefante en la sala de estar enamorado de Elena con Damon, y ella estar enamorada de Damon.

O podía estar ahí y tratar con el otro elefante en la habitación de Stefan estar enamorado de ella. Tal vez Alaric pudiera darle alguna orientación. Como extrañaba a Marcos en esa ocasión.

Se acerca a las barras de la ventana del sótano mirando dentro. "Alaric?" pregunta con la esperanza de que era él y no su alter ego. Alaric levanta la vista de donde estaba.

"Si, soy yo." Él dice con una sonrisa. Elizabeth abre la puerta de la bodega entrando.

Alaric estaba sentado en una cuna. "Sabes, no deberías estar aquí. Se anula el punto del conjunto está encerrado en la bodega cosa."

Elizabeth se encoge de hombros dejando la bolsa que traía en el suelo. "Bueno, todavía necesitas lo básico. Cepillo de dientes, ropa y algunos libros aburridos para ayudarte a dormir."

Alaric alcanza la bolsa sacando uno de los libros, antes de pasarle uno a Elizabeth. "El Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde?"

Elizabeth frunce el ceño tomando el libro en sus manos, mientras miraba la cubierta y era precisamente lo que estaba sosteniendo, pero ese no había sido el libro que ella agarró. "¿Qué? No." Y a continuación, la realización la golpeó dejando caer el libro en el suelo y poniendo los ojos. "Damon. Se cree que es gracioso."

Alaric se encoge de hombros, como si no le molestara mucho. "Al menos uno de nosotros todavía tiene un sentido del humor."

"¿Estas seguro que tu..? Me refiero a que no tienes que ser mantenido aquí." Elizabeth le dice, mirando alrededor de los muros de hormigón de la bodega. Era definitivamente, un lugar sombrío para ser encerrado dentro.

Alaric sacude la cabeza. "Ah, no, esto es. Este es el lugar adecuado para que yo este. Al menos hasta que ustedes puedan convencer a mi alter ego muy poco cooperativo a confesar a donde yo o él ocultó la estaca de roble blanco."

Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, buscamos esa cosa por todos lados. Tu... Y la otra cosa lo escondieron bien."

"¿Qué hará Klaus si no lo encuentran?" Alaric pregunta.

"Bueno es que la estaca es la única arma que lo puede matar, así que probablemente va a hacer la guerra, amenazar con matar a la gente que queremos. Ya sabes, lo de siempre Klaus." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Alarico se ríe, mientras agarraba una silla sentándose en ella. "Escucha, necesito ayuda. Stefan va a velar por ti, y ahora que Klaus sabe dónde está Jeremy, no esta seguro. Así que Elena y Damon irán a recogerlo." Elizabeth le dice a Alaric.

"¿Por qué dices como si estuvieras esperando a que yo desapruebe. ¿Vas con ellos, o te quedas aquí?" Alaric pregunta.

"Eso es lo que no sé. Stefan y yo permaneciendo aquí? Elena y Damon, viajando por todo el país y si viajo con ellos. Es sólo que no sé." Elizabeth dice frustrada.

"Creo que tengo curiosidad por escuchar lo que Stefan y Damon tienen que decir acerca de esto." dice Alaric.

"En realidad fue Damon y las ideas de Stefan. Stefan piensa que Elena tiene algunos sentimientos no resueltos por Damon, Stefan cree que tengo algunos sentimientos no resueltos por él." Elizabeth dice cruzándose los brazos.

Alaric la mira, interrogante. "¿Y tu lo haces?"

"No, no lo hago." Elizabeth admite sin pensarlo mucho.

"Creo que es una buena opción que te quedes y hables con Stefan." Alaric dice.

"Gracias." Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza sonriendo agradecida. "Necesitaba el consejo de alguien cercano. Y que mejor que tu." Ella se acerca dandole a Alaric un abrazo antes de ir al piso de arriba.

Allí es recibida por Stefan y Damon. Bueno, no exactamente recibida estaban en el medio de una conversación, pero la miran cuando se acerca.

"¿Ya te vas?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Damon.

"Así es." Damon afirma.

"Cuídate." Elizabeth le dice. "No quiero tener que ir hasta Denver a salvar tu trasero."

Damon sonríe levemente antes de dar un paso hacia Elizabeth, suavemente toma la parte de atrás de su cuello con sus manos, él se inclina hacia delante presionando sus labios contra la parte superior de la frente de ella. Elizabeth cierra los ojos, dejando la sensación hundirse, porque se sentía bien.

Cuando se apartan, comparten un vistazo por unos momentos más, antes de que saliera de la puerta.

* * *

Alaric y Elizabeth estaban sentados en la bodega, bebiendo y ahogando sus penas.

"Asumo que tienen a Jeremy ahora?" Alaric le pregunta.

"Deberían. No he oído hablar de ellos. Estoy preocupada por Jeremy, sabiendo que no puede contar más con su anillo." Elizabeth dice con un suspiro.

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez su alter ego es un consumo de marihuana, pacifista hippie." Alaric bromea.

"Sí, quizás." Elizabeth ríe encogiéndose de hombros.

"No puedo decir que me pareció que la mía sería tan hostil y militante."

"En realidad tiene mucho sentido. Tu esposa se fue para convertirse en un vampiro y tu novia fue asesinada por uno." Elizabeth le recuerda.

"Realmente debes odiarme. Aquí estoy, el fallido compañero de copas cazador de vampiros." Dice Alaric cuando Elizabeth se sienta frente a la pared.

"Es demasiado crítico." Elizabeth bromea.

"Lo que pasa es que soy yo." Ric dice firmemente. "No estoy obligado. No estoy poseído. No hay interruptor de la humanidad. Lo que lo lleva... soy yo."

"No. No eres tú. Él es las partes más oscuras de ti. Las partes que todos tenemos." Elizabeth dice segura.

"Bueno, esto es deprimente, ¿verdad?" Oyen la voz de Klaus. Enseguida Elizabeth se voltea a verlo de pie en la puerta de la bodega con una sonrisa. Ella se pone de pie con rapidez, siempre preparada para estar alerta.

"Ah, y me encontré con esto arriba." Klaus dice mientras sostenía una de las estacas. "Ahora, por mi cuenta, debería haber una más."

"Sí, tomara un poco más de tiempo." Elizabeth dice.

"¿Por qué? Debido a que estamos a la espera de que el se desmaye?" Klaus pregunta, señalando a Ric. "No, gracias. Yo sólo voy a matarlo."

Enseguida Elizabeth da un paso hacia Klaus, frente a Alaric. "Bueno, entonces no conocerás la ubicación de la otra estaca."

"Puedo vivir con ello." Klaus sonríe.

"Bueno, no puedo. Cuando estacamos a Finn, descubrimos que matar a un vampiro original mata a toda su línea de sangre. Ahora, no sé cuál de mis amigos descienden de ustedes, pero me gustaría mucho que no murieran. Entonces, ¿por qué no acabamos de encontrar la estaca, destruirla, por lo que todo queda seguro." Elizabeth sugiere.

"Por lo tanto, el destino de toda la raza vampiro depende de la búsqueda de una estaca?" Klaus interroga a Elizabeth mientras se volvía hacia Ric. "Y para conseguirlo, necesitamos que pierda el conocimiento. Lo que significa que me siento totalmente justificado para hacer esto."

Klaus se apresura a Ric rompiéndole el cuello, matándolo. "No. Duerme como un bebé."

Elizabeth pone su cabeza hacia atrás frustrada. Lo tenía todo bajo control y no necesitaba ayuda. Mucho menos del híbrido.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras esperaba que Alaric despertara. Tenia demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza. En ese momento para su incomodidad, Stefan entro por la puerta principal. Ambos se observaron un tiempo antes de que el se dirigiera a la mesa de licor, agarrando una botella de whisky sirviéndose un poco. Luego se acerca y se sienta en el otro lado del sofá, bebiendo todo el vaso en la mano.

Elizabeth baja la mirada rápidamente mirando sus manos cuando vio la cabeza de Stefan girar hacia ella. Podía sentirlo mirándola, así que levanta los ojos. Y se reúnen con los de el de inmediato.

"Como sigue Alaric?" Stefan pregunta después de que habían durado rato mirándose a los ojos.

"Sigue inconsciente después que Klaus lo golpeara." Elizabeth dice respirando frustrada.

Stefan se pone de pie enseguida para sentarse al lado de Elizabeth, sin importarle cuando ella se tenso.

"¿Haz sabido algo de Damon?" Elizabeth pregunta en voz baja.

"Si. La ultima vez que hable con el, se habían contactado con Rose por medio de Jeremy." Stefan responde.

"¿Por qué crees que Damon nunca habló con nadie de lo que hizo por Rose?" Elizabeth pregunta en voz baja.

"Tal vez no sabía cómo podríamos tomarlo." Stefan dice tratando de responder la pregunta para Elizabeth.

"Me gustaría que la gente vea lo bueno en él." Elizabeth susurra suavemente.

Stefan suspira antes de hablar. "Cuando la gente ve el bien, esperan buenos. Damon no quería estar a la altura de mis expectativas, y ahora no quiero tener que vivir de acuerdo con ellos tampoco."

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Elizabeth, que gira la cabeza rápidamente. Se queda mirando la chimenea con sus manos en su regazo. Se queda sin aliento cuando siente la mano de Stefan sobre la de ella.

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza antes de levantarse rápidamente del mueble. No dice nada, solo agarra la chaqueta saliendo de la casa. Se detiene en la entrada respirando aire fresco mientras camina a la esquina cerca de una columna e inclinar la espalda contra ella. Escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse, cuando voltea ve a Stefan que venía hacia ella. "No lo hagas." Susurra ella apartándose de él.

"¿Por qué no? Elizabeth..." Stefan inicia, pero Elizabeth no quería oírlo. Estaba cansada de que pensamientos nublaran su cabeza. Tenia que poner todo sobre la mesa y aclarar las cosas como Alaric le dijo que hiciera, antes de que todo se saliera de las manos.

"No es correcto." Elizabeth susurra enseguida. "Estas confundido."

Stefan se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de tomar impulso y caminar rápidamente hacia Elizabeth, tirando de su cara a la de el apretando los labios a los de ella. Siente como se tensaba pero aun así siguió besándola.

Elizabeth enseguida se aparta del beso dando un paso lejos de Stefan que deja caer los brazos a su lado con decepción. "No lo hagas de nuevo. Por favor." ella le pide antes de correr de regreso a la casa aguantando las lagrimas. Dejando a un Stefan en la misma situación que ella.

* * *

Elizabeth llega al sótano donde estaba Alaric. En ese momento que secaba sus lagrimas el grito de Ric despertando atrae su atención. "Dar una buena acogida." Ella forza una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿He cambiado?" Alaric pregunta confundido.

"No, más o menos quedaste allí muerto por la mitad de la noche. Pero el lado positivo casi termine de leer Moby Dick." Elizabeth sonríe levemente.

"Esto es estúpido. El mal de mí o como quieran llamarlo, él no va a hacer acto de presencia. ¿Por qué lo haría? Es decir, el mejor escondite es aquel en el que no se puede encontrar a la persona que lo ocultó." Alaric dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo sé." Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza como camina hacia él.

"Entonces, ¿quieres hacer esto?" Alaric pregunta con cuidado.

"No quiero hacer nada de esto." Elizabeth aclara enseguida.

"Bueno, ya somos dos, pero no creo que tenemos mucho de una opción en la materia." Alaric dice mientras se quitaba el anillo dejándolo a un lado.

"Espera, espera, ¿qué haces? Necesitas el anillo." Elizabeth le dice frunciendo el ceño.

"No, lo que necesito es la esperanza de que mi alter ego no tenga un deseo de muerte. Por lo tanto, estoy tomando apuestas que mi lado oscuro tiene un sentido de auto-preservación. Vamos a ver si se defiende de la muerte." Alaric dice con seguridad.

"Mira, Alaric no voy a matarte de acuerdo?" Elizabeth le recuerda.

"Si tenemos alguna posibilidad de esto, Elizabeth vas a tener que intentarlo." Alaric dice puntuando cada palabra. "Esta bien, hazlo."

"Lo siento." Elizabeth gime tomando una última mirada a Ric antes de salir corriendo hacia él cerrando el puño en su cara. Realmente esperaba que funcionara.


	63. Chapter 63

Elizabeth golpea de nuevo a Alaric y él se dobla de dolor. Se pone de pie, respirando pesadamente mientras la miraba.

"No estás poniendo bastante en esto." Alaric dice.

"Si pongo más en ello, voy a romperte la columna vertebral." Elizabeth le dice antes de golpearlo de nuevo. Él cae al suelo empezando a toser sangre

"No des marcha atrás ahora." Alaric le dice.

Elizabeth sacude la cabeza. No le gustaba hacerle daño, pero sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer.

"Vas a tener que querer matarme, así el creerá que lo harás." Alaric dice de nuevo.

"No quiero estropear esto." Elizabeth discute.

"Si quieres respuestas de mi lado más oscuro, vamos a tener que recurrir a la suya. Por lo tanto, no retrocedas hacia abajo, no luches contra ello. Sólo hazlo. Hazlo!" Alaric grita poniéndose de pie, dando pasos cerca de Elizabeth, antes de agarrarla por la camisa y sacudirla.

Elizabeth lo lanza enseguida contra la pared. El aterriza en el suelo de nuevo, esta vez riendo.

"Eres tan débil." Alaric se burla de ella poniéndose de pie de nuevo. "Mírate, uno de las más horribles criaturas de la naturaleza y ni siquiera puedes conseguir ese derecho."

"Tú." Elizabeth dice cuando se da cuenta de que el verdadero Ric se había ido.

"Yo." El sonríe.

"¿Dónde está la daga?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Ric o no Ric.

"Eres peor que lo que nunca fuiste. Débil, patética." Alaric insulta a Elizabeth.

"Dime donde esta la daga antes de que te mate." Elizabeth dice entre dientes.

"Sabes todo arderá. Las cenizas de polvo." Alaric sonríe maliciosamente.

"¿Dónde está la estaca?" Elizabeth le grita golpeándolo contra la pared y mostrandole su cara vampirico. Cuando él no responde, lo golpea con fuerza. "Voy a matarte en tres, dos, uno."

"Está en la cueva." Alaric suelta ahogándose. "Donde ningún vampiro puede entrar."

Elizabeth lanza a Alaric al suelo y sale fuera de la célula, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Corriendo por las escaleras se encuentra con Klaus y Rebekah esperándola. Y Stefan mas atrás.

"Eso no fue demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?" Klaus pregunta con una sonrisa.

* * *

Estaban en la sala de estar, mientras Klaus se servia un vaso de whisky. Rebekah venia desde el sótano, arrastrando tras de sí a Alaric.

"Eso es un poco gratuita, ¿no te parece, Elizabeth?" Klaus le pregunta a la chica. "Hubiera sido más suave."

"Voy a llevarlo a las cuevas. Vas a ir adentro y traerme la estaca y si piensas que vas a ocultarla, estás equivocado." Rebekah le dice a Alaric antes de empujarlo hacia la puerta de salida.

"Y entonces hubo uno." Klaus sonríe mirando a Stefan. "Yo sé poco de la misión de tu hermano en Denver. Fracasó. No es que eso sea una novedad para nadie."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, Klaus? ¿Me vas a matar?" Stefan le pregunta con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No he decidido todavía en realidad." Klaus se acerca sentándose en el sofá cerca de Elizabeth.

"Aw, seguro que tiene. Ver que ha tenido todas las posibilidades y todas las excusas imaginables para hacerlo, pero sin embargo no es así. Lo que significa que no deseas." Stefan le dice.

"Sabes una cosa, tienes razón. Ya ves, estoy cansado de esperar a que mi viejo amigo vuelva." Klaus dice mirando fijamente a Stefan. "Quizás es el momento para uno nuevo, con un lado extractor que no trate de reprimir."

"No veo ningún uso en tratar de ocultar algo que siempre está ahí." Stefan admite. "No voy a dejar que me controles de nuevo. Así que, a menos que vayas a estacarme, ¿por qué no te largas de ¿mi casa?" Chasquea él antes de salir de la habitación.

Elizabeth se queda unos segundos antes de levantarse mirando a Klaus. "No le hagan nada a Alaric." sin esperar que dijera nada ella se va rápidamente a su habitación. Dejando solo al Original en la sala de estar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Elizabeth caminaba por la casa hablando por teléfono con Ric. "¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado llamando todo el día."

"Sí, lo siento por eso. Sólo tenía que conseguir mi cabeza junta." Alaric dice.

"¿Así que entiendo que Rebekah consiguió la daga?" Elizabeth pregunta rodando los ojos.

"No lo sé. Me desperté solo. No hay señales de ella."

"Precioso." Elizabeth se burla. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Bueno, yo creo que tengo que salir de la ciudad. En algún lugar aislado. No dejo de perder el conocimiento, lo que significa que soy todavía una amenaza para todos." Alaric le dice.

Elizabeth sabia que el tenia razón, pero no podía dejarlo. "No sé si ahora es el mejor momento para que estés pensando en una búsqueda espiritual, Ric."

"Es sólo por un par de días. Estoy abastecido de hierbas de Bonnie, así que debería estar bien. Me tengo que ir." Alaric dice rápidamente antes de colgar.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba en el hospital esperando alguna señal de Meredith, mientras en su mente estaba el nombre de Damon, que había regresado, pero ella sabia que algo había ocurrido entre el y Elena. Así que había escapado prácticamente de la pensión para no demostrar lo mucho que eso la lastimaba. Sus pensamientos se cortan cuando ve venir a Meredith en la esquina del hospital.

"Meredith hola." Elizabeth saluda a la mujer presentándose delante de ella, asustándola.

"No hagas eso!" Meredith dice sobresaltada.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth se disculpa enseguida. "Quería hablar contigo."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Necesito consejo médico para un amigo. Alaric, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?." Elizabeth pregunta.

"¿Cómo está?" Meredith pregunta en serio. "Aquellas hierbas que Bonnie hizo para él trabajaron?"

"No sé." Elizabeth le dice sacando el tarro de hierbas. "¿Pueden trabajar si no las toma? He encontrado estos en su apartamento sin tocar."

La cara de Meredith cae inmediatamente. Elizabeth supo enseguida que eso no podría haber sido una buena cosa. "Oh Dios."


	64. Chapter 64

Después de despedirse de Meredith llamo a Damon diciéndole lo que había descubierto, luego de eso se quedo sola en la pensión, ya que ambos hermanos Salvatores estaban en la fiesta de la escuela de su amada Elena. Paso casi toda la tarde y la noche recostada en su cama viendo el techo de su habitación, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Soltando un bufido molesta lo recoge para ver quien era. Era Jeremy. Frunce el ceño antes de contestar. "Jeremy?"

"Elizabeth." Jeremy dice enseguida. "Tienes que venir ahora."

"¿Qué pasó?" Elizabeth pregunta levantándose enseguida de la cama al escuchar la agitación en la voz de Jeremy.

"Es Elena." el logró jadear. "Esther se la llevó. Están en el antiguo cementerio. Por favor necesitamos tu ayuda."

Elizabeth se queda callada unos segundos dudando de si ir corriendo en salvarle la vida a la persona que mas odiaba. Pero al final asintió a regañadientes. "Nos vemos allá."

Con eso colgo la llamada, para vestirse con lo primero que encontró e irse rápidamente a la escuela.

Cuando aparco su auto en la escuela. Enseguida vio las siluetas de Jeremy y Matt corriendo hacia ella que ya había salido del auto.

"¿Tenemos un plan o algo parecido?" pregunta Elizabeth cuando ellos llegaron.

"Se lo ponemos fácil: tiene dos opciones." responde Matt mientras le pasaba una de las armas que traía a Jeremy. "O nos dice dónde está Elena. O la matamos."

Elizabeth no estaba muy convencida del todo, ya que sospechaba que Esther no les dejaría ésa situación tan fácil. "Y los demás?" pregunta mirando a la escuela.

"Están dentro." Jeremy responde mientras subían al auto de Elizabeth. "Esther puso un bloqueo evitando que los vampiros salieran."

Ahora Elizabeth entendía porque la habían llamado. Sino era claro que Damon y Stefan. Los dos caballeros de brillante armadura de Elena hubieran ido a su rescate sin pensarlo dos veces. "Bien, nos toca salvar el día." dice ella antes de arrancar el auto.

Quince minutos después, estacionó la camioneta en la entrada del cementerio. En las paredes de ladrillo habían dos faroles con una tenue luz ambarina que iluminaban el cartel de concreto que resaltaba el nombre del lugar.

Siguieron el camino trazado, adentrándose al sendero de árboles y viejas tumbas. Klaus había dicho que su madre iría a una cripta especial y que de allí sacaría el poder suficiente para hacer lo que tenía en mente. La misión era interrumpir el hechizo y acabar con ella antes de que fuera capaz de finalizarlo.

"Ahí está la cripta de los Salvatore." informa Jeremy que se acerca sigilosamente. "En el interior se ve movimiento."

"Bien." Elizabeth dice acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas. "Nuestro objetivo es sacar ilesa a Elena y dejar bien maltrecha a Esther, para luego salir corriendo. ¿Entendido?"

"Deberíamos rodear la bóveda y de esa forma tendríamos todos los frentes cubiertos." propone Matt.

"Buena idea." asiente Jeremy. "Yo tomaré el lado izquierdo. Matt, tú ve por el derecho."

"Y yo iré por el frente." Elizabeth dice antes de que Jeremy hablara.

Matt cargó una vez más su arma antes de dirigirse hacia el lado indicado.

"Elizabeth." dice Jeremy antes de irse también. "Ten cuidado."

"Eso debería decirte yo a ti." Elizabeth replica sonriendo.

Él sonrió levemente antes de irse hacia la izquierda.

Elizabeth respira profundamente nuevamente antes de con suma decisión se separa del árbol enfilándose hacia la senda que conducía directamente al interior de la cripta. A medida que se acercaba podía ver luces y movimientos. ¿Qué podría haber estado haciendo Esther durante todo el tiempo que les tomó encontrar la ubicación? ¿Le habría hecho algo a Elena? ¿Sería capaz de lastimarla con tal de destruir a su hijo?

"¡Esther!" llama, en cuanto llega a la entrada. Mirando de reojo hacia los costados ve a Matt y Jeremy puestos en posición "¡Esther!" pasaron unos segundos y la aludida finalmente salió.

Ella caminó hasta situarse junto a las rejas que encerraba la bóveda.

Y ahí estaban. Las dos mirándose fijamente. Los segundos parecían eternos y con sólo tener que verla a Elizabeth le revolvía el estómago y le hacía burbujear la sangre.

"Elizabeth." habla con su voz suave, pero firme. "Por alguna razón te estaba esperando."

"¿Dónde está Elena?" Elizabeth pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Tenía la certeza que vendrías." continua Esther haciendo caso omiso.

Se escucha claramente como Matt cargaba su rifle. "¡¿Dónde está Elena?!"

Esther miro hacia ambos lados, percatándose que estaba rodeada pero ella no se vio intimidada en ningún momento; sus ojos se mantuvieron serenos al igual que su expresión.

"¿Elizabeth?" Elena dice saliendo del interior de la tumba.

"Deja que se vaya." ordena Jeremy cargando su ballesta.

"Que tonto de su parte arriesgar sus vidas en defensa de aquellos que los matarían." habla Esther, sin alterarse ni un poquito. Mira a los tres antes de levantar la cabeza. "Pero si esa es su decisión." con las palmas mirando hacia el suelo ella comenzó a elevar sus manos. En aquel momento Elizabeth sintió una corriente que circulaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, empujándola hacia adelante. Realmente ella no quería moverse, pero sea lo que fuese que ella estuviera haciendo la forzaba a ir contra su voluntad. Ni siquiera podía usar su magia en contra de Esther. Estaba bloqueada por completo. Pero eso no era lo más grave; lo peor era que las armas que transportaban Jeremy y Matt tampoco obedecían a lo que ellos querían y se iban torciendo forzosamente hacia un costado, apuntándola.

"¡Matt!" grita Jeremy, tratando de controlar la ballesta. "¡Baja tu arma!"

"¡No puedo!" responde él, mientras los brazos le temblaban.

Elizabeth intentaba hacer fuerza hacia atrás, pero el hechizo era más poderoso y con sus intentos sólo consiguió caer al suelo y ser arrastrada por las irregularidades del mismo.

"¡Esther, detente!" brama Elena.

Las espinas ocultas bajo los mantos de hojas secas se le clavaban en la piel a Elizabeth y al ser arrastrada producían severos rasguños. Ella intentaba aferrarse al piso con las uñas, pero sólo conseguía tener tierra debajo de ellas.

Esther la dejó en medio de Jeremy y Matt, siendo carne de cañón. Cuando ella desease daría la orden y ellos matarían a Elizabeth involuntariamente, aunque ella había sobrevivido a una estaca en el corazón, no creía que ocurriría esa suerte de nuevo. Para amortiguar la situación cerro los ojos. Algo le decía que Esther no sería capaz de asesinarla, pero sí de alterar la mente de Jeremy y Matt.

"¡Detente!" lloriquea Elena.

Elizabeth apretó los parpados aguardando la estocada final. Pero retrucando todos los pensamientos que había tenido segundos atrás, se escuchó un ruido húmedo y algo cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo. Mágicamente la presión que la retenía en el suelo desapareció por completo y fue libre de moverse, también de comprobar que Matt y Jeremy había conseguido recuperar el control de sus armas y que éstas ya no atentaban contra su vida.

¿Y a qué se debía todo eso? Simple: Alaric había matado a Esther.

"Oh, Dios mío. ¿Dónde está mi anillo? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Alaric pregunta.

Elizabeth respira de alivio al saber que Alaric estaba temporalmente en sí mismo de nuevo. Ahora estaba en transición.

* * *

Elena se encargó de contarles todo lo que ocurrió dentro de la bóveda en el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada: Esther había convertido a Ric en vampiro, haciéndolo a partir del mismo hechizo con el cual transformó a sus hijos y para eso requería la sangre de la Doble, por lo tanto él era un Original en transición. Él había sido creado para convertirse en cazador y con eso acabar con Klaus y sus hermanos, lo que llevaría a una exterminación masiva de vampiros.

"Damon está aquí." informa Jeremy cuando regresaron al interior de la cripta. "Y Klaus ya se llevó el cuerpo de Esther."

"¿Sabe lo de la estaca?" pregunta Ric. A todo eso, la bruja lo había equipado con la última estaca de roble y mediante un hechizo la hizo indestructible.

"No." Elizabeth responde. "Sólo que ella intentó convertirte en un arma y falló."

Tanto Alaric como Elena intercambiaron una mirada y luego los dos miraron al suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Jeremy.

"Escuchen..." habla Ric lentamente. Traga saliva y aguarda unos instantes en finalizar la oración.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Elizabeth insiste para alentarlo a que continuara.

"No voy a completar la transición." Aquella noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre todos. "Mi lado oscuro ya era suficientemente peligroso como humano, no puedo ser un vampiro."

"¿Entonces qué?" cuestiona Jeremy. "¿Vamos a dejarte aquí encerrado para dejarte morir?" tanto Elena como Ric permanecieron en silencio y de alguna forma contestaron la pregunta. "¡No! no podemos."

"Es lo correcto, ¿sí?" repone Ric. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo lo que he hecho, puede que lo haya visto venir."

Jeremy se dio media vuelta encarándose hacia la puerta.

"¡Jer! ¡Espera!" Elena lo llama, él se detiene, pero no voltea. "Alaric, esto no es tu culpa."

"Por favor, no hagan esto más difícil de lo que ya es." Alaric pide. Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio. Costaba asimilar que él quería dejarse morir después de todo eso. "Deberían irse." dice luego de unos instantes. "Damon está aquí; él se asegurará de que todo salga bien."

Jeremy, aún de espaldas, asiente y vuelve a emprender su camino hacia la salida. "Hey." llama Ric. "¡Hey!"

"No lo hagas." pide Jeremy. "No me des la charla sobre ser el hombre de la casa."

"De acuerdo." asiente Alaric. "No lo haré." luego se limitaron a abrazarse, aunque Jeremy corta aquel acto de inmediato antes de finalmente salir.

Elizabeth sale de la tumba en silencio y se para en seco cuando ve una masa de gente. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, e incluso Meredith. Todo el mundo estaba ahí porque todo el mundo amaba a Alaric. Escucha pasos detrás de ella y ve a Elena y Ric de pie en la tumba. Elena se acerca y se encuentra con Caroline.

"Creo que eres parte de la familia de todos." Elizabeth dice volteando a ver a Alaric. El se inclina tomando la mano de ella apretándola con fuerza antes de soltarla.

Ric miró hacia todos durante un corto tiempo; conteniendo las lágrimas mientras se dirigía hacia cada rostro para recordarlo por última vez. Luego de eso, les dio una última mirada, para después volver a ingresar a la tumba de donde había salido hace poco.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los presentes se fueran retirando de a poco. Los primeros fueron Jeremy junto con Matt, luego Bonnie, y después Caroline y Tyler. Los últimos en quedar eran Meredith, Elena, Stefan, Damon y Elizabeth, pero el grupo quedó reducido a dos cuando Elena y Stefan fueron rumbo a la escuela y Meredith ingresó a ver a Alaric.

"Creo que debemos irnos a casa." Damon dice rodeando los hombros de Elizabeth comenzando a caminar, pero ella no se mueve ni un centímetro, logrando que se detuviera. "¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta el con un tono de confusión, pero sobretodo de tristeza.

"Deberías quedarte con Ric. Eres su mejor amigo y no creo que que quiera pasar sus últimos momentos de vida estando solo." Elizabeth dice enserio.

"Es lo que él quiere." comenta Damon como si no le doliera, pero Elizabeth sabía perfectamente que sí. Ella da un paso cerca tomando su rostro entre sus manos mientras juntaba sus cejas. Era la primera vez desde que el había regresado que hablaban estando tan cerca. "¿De verdad crees que es lo que él quiere?"

El rostro de Damon cambió totalmente. La máscara que utilizaba se había caído, mostrando así como se sentía realmente. Una expresión de dolor y tristeza invadió su rostro, y Elizabeth sintio como su corazón se encogía, le dolía por verlo así.

"Le he dado un sedante. Se dormirá primero. Se irá cómodo." comenta Meredith, quien ya había salido de hablar con Alaric. Elizabeth asiente antes de volver a dirigir su atención hacia Damon. "Ve con él, ¿sí?" trata de sonreír levemente para él, pero la tristeza podía más con ella y sólo logro hacer una mueca que estaba muy lejos de parecer una sonrisa.

"Elizabeth tiene razón, Ric necesita a su amigo en estos momentos." Meredith interviene apoyando a Elizabeth.

"Te veré cuando salga de aquí." Damon dice abrazando a Elizabeth rápidamente. Ella solo asintió, perder a un amigo no era nada fácil, y si pudiera quitarle todo ese dolor a Damon, lo haría sin pensarlo.

* * *

Elizabeth se quedo rondando el bosque cerca de la casa de huéspedes. Necesitaba pensar y al aire libre era la mejor opción que tenia. Recostada en unos de los arboles miraba al cielo que estaba estrellado. "Lo perdimos." Elizabeth murmura, hablando por primera vez desde mucho tiempo con sus padres. "Perdimos a Ric. Era bueno para escuchar y dar consejos, así como tu mamá." murmura entre sollozos. "Se preocupaba por nosotros. Y ahora simplemente no esta. El va a morir y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo."

Elizabeth cierra los ojos con fuerza llorando. Dejando todo el dolor salir llorando como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, incluso siente sus manos temblar. "Ya no quiero perder a nadie mas. "Ya no... Estoy cansada de sufrir lo mismo una y otra vez."

"Elizabeth." Stefan llama a Elizabeth. El se había guiado hacia el llanto de ella enseguida que la había escuchado.

Elizabeth se esforzó por contener las lágrimas reprimidas, pero estaba fallando.

"Estas bien?" Stefan pregunta cuando ella no le responde nada.

"Tu que crees?" Elizabeth pregunta antes de volverse a mirarlo. "Me veo bien? Pues no lo estoy."

"Elizabeth. Hey, por favor. Cálmate." Stefan pide acercándose y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"No puedo Stefan, ¿de acuerdo?" Elizabeth se rompe antes de bajar la voz. "No puedo pensar en el hecho de que Elena y Jeremy no tendrán a nadie que cuide de ellos nunca más. Todos hemos perdido otro amigo, es que. No puedo pensar en nada de él."

"Quiero que vengas conmigo." Stefan dice con calma.

"No quiero ir a ningún lado!" Elizabeth le grita sin querer.

"Hey, por favor." Stefan le pide tomando la mano de Elizabeth. Ella toma una respiración profunda antes de asentir siguiéndolo. Caminan por el bosque terminando en la casa de huéspedes.

"Recuerdo cuando estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela la noche que Klaus me obligó a apagar mis sentimientos." Stefan recuerda. "Pensé que tocaría fondo en los años veinte, pero después de que mordí a Elena no quería sentir nada de nuevo. Pero alguien me decía que era normal sentir. No importaba lo mucho que doliera. Que nuestras emociones son lo que nos hacia humanos, bueno o malo y para no perder nunca la esperanza."

"¿Quién te dio ese horrible consejo?" Elizabeth pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Una chica realmente impresionante que solía ser mi mejor amiga." Stefan dice sonriendo también.

"¿Quién ha dicho que dejé de ser tu mejor amiga?" Elizabeth le pregunta, pero su sonrisa desaparece a medida que volvieron las lágrimas. "No tengo a nadie más."

"Me tienes." Stefan dice, tomando a Elizabeth en sus brazos para un abrazo a medida que ella continuaba derramando todas sus lágrimas sobre su camiseta.

* * *

Al día siguiente estaba Elizabeth junto a Jeremy y Elena pintando la habitación que había sido de Jenna. La vampiro no estaba incomoda pero no había querido negarse a la invitación de Jeremy. El chico estaba pasando por mucho y ella no tuvo corazón para negarle nada.

"Hola." los tres voltean y ven a Stefan en el marco de la puerta. "Es un poco más oscuro, no?"

"Es el único color que teníamos." Elena dice y el asiente

"¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunta Jeremy bruscamente. "¿Paso algo?"

"No, solo quería saber como estaban." Stefan dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Y quería saber donde había ido Elizabeth."

"Estamos bien. Mira, se que tratas de volver a ser el chico bueno, así que te pido que nos des un día sin vampiros." Jeremy le pide antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Si ofender, eres vampiro, pero no es contigo..."

"Esta bien, entiendo." Elizabeth asiente para calmar al chico.

Jeremy asiente dejando su brocha en la cubeta antes de salir de la habitación.

"No quiso decir eso" Elena le dice a Stefan.

"Si, si quiso."

"Iré por mas periódico para cubrir el piso." Elizabeth dice para dejarlos un momento solos.

Baja las escaleras y camina hacia la cocina para tomar una botella de agua y mas periódico de la barra.

En ese momento el timbre suena. Cuando abre la puerta ve a Damon frente a ella sosteniendo a Bonnie quien tenia una gran mordida en el cuello.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth seriamente.


	65. Chapter 65

"Que no te quedaste con el para ver que todo sucediera como tenia que ser?" le pregunta Stefan a Damon.

"No me mires a mi, yo no fui quien le dio de beber." dice Damon mirando a Bonnie.

"No era consciente de lo que hacía." se defiende Bonnie. "Las brujas querían terminar con lo que Esther había empezado y me usaron para lograrlo."

"Ahora Ric es un cazador de vampiros con una estaca de roble blanco que puede matar a Klaus y no sabemos si a todos nosotros." murmura Elizabeth haciendo que todos la mirasen. "Por que me miran así? Esto ya debería ser normal para nosotros, no?"

Nadie le responde porque en ese momento escuchan el timbre de la casa.

"Yo voy." grita Jeremy bajando las escaleras, seguido de Elena.

"Es Klaus." dice Damon cuando el y Stefan caminan hacia la entrada.

Elizabeth agudiza su oído apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para escuchar.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Escucha decir a Jeremy.

"Ahora es esa la manera de tratar a un cliente?" Elizabeth se estremece cuando escucha la voz demoníaca de Klaus.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Klaus?" Stefan pregunta.

"Bueno, para los nuevos, podrían mostrar sus modales e invitarme a pasar." Klaus sonríe mirando a Elena fijamente.

Stefan da un paso hacia Klaus, con Elena detrás de él. "Jeremy vete arriba con Elena." le ordena Stefan. Jeremy mira a Stefan con dagas pero no se mueve, al igual que Elena.

"Ahora". Damon dice firmemente detrás de ellos. Jeremy suspira y sacude la cabeza antes de caminar por las escaleras, seguido de Elena.

"Pobres chicos. Pierden una figura paterna cuestionable sólo para ser sustituido por ustedes dos." Klaus sonríe.

"Sobre eso.. algo paso." dice Stefan.

"Lo se." lo corta Klaus. "Al final mi madre cumplió con su misión de crear un arma para destruirme, es por eso que me voy del pueblo."

"Y que quieres?" pregunta Bonnie. "Una fiesta de despedida?"

"Pero antes de irme tengo que recoger unas cuantas cosas. Una rueda de repuesto, linternas y una doppelganger..." Klaus sigue diciendo omitiendo a Bonnie.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos ayudarte con eso." dice Damon antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Bonnie y Elizabeth salen hacia la sala y Stefan las mira preocupado mientras Damon vigila a Klaus desde la ventana.

"Que vamos hacer?" pregunta Bonnie.

"Se quedaran aquí." ordena Damon. "El no puede entrar y estando aquí dentro estarán seguras."

Elizabeth asiente cruzando la estancia, pero antes de que diera dos pasos Damon la empuja contra el suelo cuando escuchan la ventana romperse.

"Que esta pasando?" pregunta Jeremy cuando baja de las escaleras.

Damon ayuda a Elizabeth a levantarse del suelo antes de mirar a Jeremy. "Donde esta Elena?"

"No esta arriba." Jeremy responde.

"¿Como que no esta?" Stefan pregunta subiendo la voz. En ese momento escuchan ruido afuera de nuevo. Damon cruza mirada con Elizabeth. Se acerca a la ventana y ve a Klaus yendo y viniendo en el porche con un periódico en la mano. Se detiene frente a la puerta y levanta su brazo hacia arriba. Eso no era bueno.

"Pienso que probablemente van a querer dejarme entrar!" grita Klaus desde afuera.

Damon voltea a ver a Stefan. "Vamos a la cocina." dice Stefan y Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon y Elizabeth lo siguen.

La puerta de la entrada se abre y una pelota de fútbol entra a toda velocidad pasando a unos centímetros de Damon, golpeando la pared y tirando unos cuadros. Elizabeth obliga a Jeremy hacerse para atrás.

"Abajo!" Stefan obliga a Bonnie y a Jeremy a arrodillarse en el suelo detrás de la barra mientras Damon esquivaba las lanzas de madera que Klaus le tiraba.

"Fallaste!" le grita Damon antes de tomar la tabla encajada en la pared y tirársela de vuelta.

El teléfono de Jeremy suena. Cuando contesta al mismo tiempo que Klaus deja de atacarlos. Stefan, Damon y Elizabeth escuchan la conversación claramente. Era Elena diciendo que estaba con Caroline y ambas estaban en peligro, luego habla Alaric amenazando a Jeremy.

Elizabeth mira a Stefan y a Damon cuando Jeremy corta la llamada.

Mientras Klaus estába de pie afuera con un tanque de propano y un trozo de periódico que estába en llamas.

"Apaga eso." Stefan dice al asomarse en la entrada.

"Sal y oblígame." Klaus sonríe.

Elizabeth se asoma detrás de Stefan mirando a Klaus. Dudando si acercarse al Original fuera de control.

"Elizabeth." la amenaza Damon sabiendo muy bien lo que iba hacer. Pero ella lo ignora pasando junto a el hacia la puerta dando un paso hacia el exterior justo cuando Klaus iba a lanzar un pequeño tanque de gas y un periódico con fuego.

"Elena no está aquí. Alaric la tiene a ella y a Caroline, las matara a menos que te entreguemos." Elizabeth explica mirando a un Klaus que la mira enseguida con desconfianza.

"No creo que me estés pidiendo que me entregue para que me maten." murmura Klaus dando un paso mas cerca de Elizabeth.

"Si tu mueres, hay una cuarta posibilidad de que también mueran mis amigos." Elizabeth dice mirando hacia Damon y Stefan. "Así que averigüemos una forma de salvar a Elena y a Caroline sin que nadie tenga que morir."

"¿Por qué lo haría?" pregunta Klaus. "Ninguno de ustedes me importa."

"No vas a negarme ahora que Caroline te importa o te gusta o lo que sea. Ella también esta en peligro." Elizabeth dice cruzándose de brazos.

"No.."

"Puedes usar a Elena de excusa para decir que haces esto para que se vaya contigo." Elizabeth interrumpe a Klaus que se queda callado.

"Tu y tus decisiones me están llegando al limite." gruñe Damon en el oído de Elizabeth antes de salir de la casa parándose junto a ella. "¿Entonces, una alianza?" le pregunta a Klaus y este asiente.

"Bien, que les parece si Damon se infiltra y distrae a Alaric mientras Stefan toma a Elena y yo a Caroline y las ponemos a salvo?" pregunta Klaus.

"Ric no dudara en matarlo, es muy peligroso." dice Elizabeth y Stefan asiente de acuerdo con ella.

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar." dice Klaus.

"Puede que yo tenga una idea" Bonnie aparece detrás de Damon y Elizabeth. "Mi mamá uso un hechizo de disecacion con Mikael que lo inmovilizo por mas de quince años. Si puedo conseguirlo, podría ser capaz de usarlo en Alaric. Elizabeth puede ayudarme."

"¿Podrían? Tus palabras no inspiran mucha confianza." dice Klaus

"Bonnie lo hará. Pero incluso con el hechizo, necesitaremos un montón de fuerza vampirica para reducirlo." dice Elizabeth antes de mirar fijamente a Klaus. "Incluyendo la tuya."

Klaus aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza antes de respirar hondo.

"Anochecerá en menos de ocho horas y si no lo conseguimos para entonces, Elena y Caroline morirán." Klaus mira a Elizabeth fijamente. "Y el resto de ustedes quedara abandonado a su suerte."

"Bien." Klaus acepta dando un paso mas cerca de Elizabeth quedando a solo centímetros de ella. "Espero que no sea una especie de trampa Elizabeth, o mi cacería hacia ti, empezara de nuevo."

Elizabeth se tensa un poco nerviosa pero sin demostrárselo a Klaus que la miraba detalladamente. Ella siente como Damon se tensaba también dando un paso cerca de ella al igual que Stefan. "No es una trampa, es una tregua Klaus." Al terminar de decir eso ella mira a Klaus unos segundos mas antes de rodearlo y alejarse. Damon observa a Klaus también antes de seguir a Elizabeth.

* * *

"Crees que tu madre venga?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Bonnie mientras la esperaban en la casa de Damon y Stefan.

"Eso espero." dice Bonnie mientras miraba el reloj.

Stefan y Klaus fueron a la escuela para vigilar a Alaric antes de atacar mientras Bonnie, Damon y Elizabeth esperaban que Abby apareciera. Pasan los minutos y Bonnie se ponía mas ansiosa con cada minuto que pasaba.

"Bueno, esto es prometedor." Damon se burla sentado al lado de Elizabeth.

"Relax, Abby estará aquí." Bonnie dice aun caminando impaciente.

"Lo siento. Me había olvidado de su trayectoria estelar en el departamento de fiabilidad." Damon sigue burlándose de Bonnie, pero ella pone los ojos.

"Jamie dijo que iba a venir, está bien. Apenas le dio tiempo." Bonnie dice al mismo tiempo que suena el timbre. Bonnie camina rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"No se hagan ilusiones! Podría ser una niña exploradora." Damon llama a Bonnie ganándose un codazo de Elizabeth.

"Abby." dice Bonnie cuando ve a su madre frente a ella.

"Jaime me llamo y me dijo que me necesitabas, y que era urgente. No pensé que quisieras volver a verme después de lo que hice." Abby dice mirandose apenada frente a Bonnie.

"Como Jaime dijo, es urgente." responde Bonnie, Abby asiente.

"¿Por qué no tengo que ser invitada?" Abby pide insegura cuando entra en la pensión.

"Sólo los vampiros viven aquí." Dice Bonnie.

"Es una historia muy larga. Te lo explicaré con gusto otro día." Damon dice extendiendo un vaso de sangre a Abby. "¿Sangre? Piensa en ello como una ofrenda de paz." Abby sólo se le queda mirando sin decir nada, así que Damon solo se encoge de hombros. "Bien. Más para mí."

"Hola, Elizabeth." Abby saluda a Elizabeth que asiente levemente.

"Te llamamos aquí porque necesitamos ayuda con un hechizo." Bonnie habla de nuevo ganandose la atención de su madre. "Ester creo un vampiro que no se puede matar. Quiero desecarlo igual que le hiciste a Mikael."

"Bonnie, es demasiado peligroso. Tu magia viene de la Tierra. Es pura. Este hechizo te pide que golpees ligeramente en lugares oscuros. Lugares de tentación, lugares que no puedes manejar." Abby le advierte a Bonnie.

"Yo si podre hacerlo." Elizabeth interviene ganándose la atención de Bonnie y Abby. "Créame podre manejar esos lugares oscuros. Ya lo he hecho antes."

"Es cierto." Bonnie le dice a Abby cuando esta la mira interrogante. "Elizabeth es bruja también como sabes, ella me ayudara con esto. Además no tienes idea de lo que puedo manejar."

"Hay que decir que estoy en el equipo de Bonnie y Elizabeth." Damon dice seriamente. "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para resecar a un vampiro?"

"El hechizo te permite detener el corazón de un vampiro. La sangre dejará de fluir y su cuerpo se disecará." Explica Abby.

"Eso es exactamente lo que queremos hacer." Bonnie dice.

"Para detener el corazón de un vampiro necesitarás encontrar un balance entre los vivos. ¿Puedes manejar eso?" Abby le pregunta a su hija.

"¿Qué? Qué significa eso? Recuerden que no hablo lenguaje de brujas." Damon pregunta confuso.

Bonnie toma una respiración profunda mientras Elizabeth responde por ella. "Debemos detener el corazón de un humano."


	66. Chapter 66

Bonnie, Damon y Elizabeth llegan a la escuela, mientras Jeremy estaba esperando por ellos.

"Acabo de recibir esto. Me conecta a Caroline y Elena a través de nuestros teléfonos." Bonnie le dice a Elizabeth, mostrándole una aplicación en su teléfono. "Están en el salón de Alaric. Hay que ir a través del sur."

"Hechizo localizador digital. ¿Por qué demonios te necesitamos entonces?" Damon pregunta sonriendo interrumpiendo a Bonnie que solo rueda los ojos. "Dámelo" Damon le ordena a Jeremy.

"No voy a darte mi anillo." le dice Jeremy a Damon.

"Según mis cuentas ya has muerto una, posiblemente dos veces, llevando ese anillo, y si por alguna razón Bonnie no puede resucitar tu corazón y mueres.."

"Eso no va a pasar." Elizabeth asegura cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces antes de que te des cuenta, tendremos otro caso de alter ego psicópata entre manos." termina Damon. "Lo cual es malo, así que dame el anillo."

"Este es mi anillo y Elena es mi hermana. Nadie va a luchar mas duro por ella que yo." le asegura Jeremy a Damon.

"De acuerdo, obstinado." Damon dice rodando los ojos alejándose.

Elizabeth sonríe levemente antes de tomar la mano de Jeremy dándole un leve apretón. "Todo saldrá bien Jeremy."

"Lo se." Jeremy dice sonriendole a Elizabeth regresandole el apretón de mano.

"Miren esto, una gran familia feliz." dice Klaus llegando junto a Stefan. Tanto Jeremy como Elizabeth se sueltan la mano antes de darle una mirada envenenada a Klaus.

"Bebe esto." Elizabeth le pide a Damon mientras le entrega un pequeño frasco. "Es mi sangre junto con la de Bonnie. Nos unirá a todos para que cuando Bonnie detenga el corazón de Jeremy, yo tenga el poder de detener el de Alaric. Tienen que hacer una conexión física con su corriente sanguínea, una vena, arteria o algo conectado al corazón."

"Uno de nosotros tendrá que encontrar esa conexión mientras los otros dos lo sostiene." dice Stefan bebiendo de la sangre para después darle el frasco a Klaus.

"Antes de que crucemos esas puertas, pongámonos en la misma pagina." pide Klaus. "Yo fui quien creo su linaje de vampiros, por lo tanto soy responsable de sus vidas. Y de la vida de Tyler, Caroline. Solo lo digo por si algo sale mal."

"O solo estas jugando con nosotros para que no te dejemos matar por Alaric." dice Damon

"Si no me crees, entonces, deja que el profesor me mate. Y verán como tenia razón cuando cada uno de ustedes muera." Klaus dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vamos a terminar con esto." dice Stefan y Klaus bebe antes de irse tras de el.

"Bien, suerte." Elizabeth dice cuando Damon voltea a mirarla. "Todo saldrá bien descuida."

"Lo se. Confío en ti." Damon afirma sonriendo levemente antes de marcharse.

Elizabeth suspira antes de voltear a ver a Jeremy y a Bonnie cuando Damon, Stefan y Klaus entran en la escuela. "De acuerdo. Hagamos esto." dice ella recibiendo el asentimiento de Bonnie.

* * *

El pequeño Gilbert se encontraba recostado en el suelo, mientras Bonnie Y Elizabeth estaban arrodilladas a su costado.

"Hicieron contacto. Está pasando. Elizabeth susurra mientras ella y Bonnie ponian todo en marcha para iniciar con el hechizo. Ella temía por Damon y Stefan. Pero también temía por Jeremy. La idea de que el hechizo para traerlo de vuelta a la vida fallara, le preocupaba mucho más.

Ráfagas de viento comenzaron a azotar el lugar. Las hojas que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a tomar vuelo alrededor de ellas y las ramas se sacudían de lado a lado. Pero aquello no duró más que cinco segundos. Todo volvió a la normalidad bruscamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Jeremy, quien abrió los ojos de golpe.

"Algo pasó. La conexión se rompió." Bonnie dice cruzando mirada con Elizabeth.

"Iré a ver que sucede." Elizabeth no pidió permiso, simplemente aviso lo que haría. A pesar de escuchar a Bonnie decirle que no fuera, siguió corriendo hacia la escuela. Preparada entro rápidamente sin importarle peligro alguno. Camino por los pasillos hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Enseguida corre hacia Damon y Stefan que estaban en el suelo. Con cuidado se agacho cerca de Damon que estaba mas cerca. Por un momento temió que estaban muertos pero no.

"No están muertos." Alaric dice apareciendo de la nada sobresaltando a Elizabeth que voltea enseguida poniendo en posición defensiva.

"Que hiciste?" Ella pregunta antes de mirar alrededor. "Donde están Klaus y Elena?"

"Klaus se llevo a Elena." Alaric responde alejándose un poco de Elizabeth que por alguna razón le provocaba matarla.

Antes de que Elizabeth dijera algo, los ojos de Damon se abren mientras tomaba aire. Stefan también estaba despertando.

"Damon." Elizabeth lo llama ganándose enseguida que la mirara.

"Elizabeth?" Damon frunce el ceño antes de mirar alrededor. "¿Que paso? ¿Por qué estoy vivo?"

"Levántate." Alaric dice antes de que Elizabeth hablara. Damon enseguida se voltea viendo a Alaric. "Klaus va a matar a Elena."

"¿Qué?" Damon pregunta despierto automáticamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Stefan pide aturdido, ya que todos estaban de pie frente a Alaric. "Klaus necesita la sangre de Elena para hacer híbridos. Ella es la última persona que mataría."

"La bruja ligo mi vida a la de Elena." Explica Ric. "Si ella muere, muero. Klaus se dio cuenta de eso y ahora se la ha llevado. Ahora, estoy atrapado aquí hasta que el sol se ponga, por lo que es mejor que los tres salven la vida de Elena."

"Creo tener una idea de que hacer." Elizabeth dice ganándose la atención de los tres hombres mientras ella sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a marcar un numero. "Pero primero debo llamar a Bonnie."

* * *

Ya con el plan en mente Elizabeth, Damon y Stefan llegaron donde estaba Klaus. A unos metros escucharon la voz del Original. "Adiós Tyler." Luego la rasgadura de piel y huesos.

Enseguida corren entrando en la escena. Tyler con la mano de Klaus en su corazón fue capaz de agarrar la muñeca de Klaus y hacerlo girar alrededor. Damon y Stefan aprovechan para llegar a Klaus. Damon se aferra a este mientras Stefan ponía las manos en el pecho de Klaus. Enseguida Elizabeth empieza a murmurar un hechizo, mientras el cuerpo de Klaus comenzaba a desecarse. Damon libera Klaus precipitándose hacia Elena empujándola suavemente en sus brazos. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" pregunta en voz baja. Elena solo asiente con la cabeza, porque no podía encontrar su voz en absoluto. "Vamos." Susurra el recogiéndola llevándola fuera de la habitación.

Por otro lado Elizabeth y Stefan se quedaron atrás mirando a los dos irse del lugar.

"Estas bien?" Stefan le pregunta a Elizabeth que seguía con la mirada fija donde se habían ido Damon y Elena.

"Estoy perfecta." Elizabeth responde aguantando la rabia que florecía como veneno en ella.


	67. Chapter 67

Damon y Elizabeth salían de un ascensor a una sala de unidades de almacenamiento.

"¿Sabes, no estoy a medio camino de Virginia y Elena vende nuestras almas a los Originales?" Damon dice con sarcasmo.

"Fue su elección." Elizabeth dice restandole importancia.

"¿Sabes qué más es su elección? Todo lo malo."

"¿Dónde está el cuerpo?" pregunta ella ignorando a Damon.

"Oculto. Iba a usar la Unidad 666, pero pensé que sería un poco obvio. Así que..." Damon bromea cuando se detienen delante de una unidad. 1020. Mini nevera, un par de jaulas de pájaros, una caja de viejos Playboys. Damon abre la puerta del obturador de la unidad. Una carne jerkified Original.

Elizabeth abre el ataúd enseguida. El cuerpo encadenado y desecado de Klaus se encontraba dentro de él. De repente, Klaus abre los ojos mirandolos.

"Oh, espeluznante." Damon dice haciendo una mueca.

"Necesito un minuto." Elizabeth le pide aun mirando a Klaus.

"Solo coloca el localizador de bruja, la batiseñal o lo que sea y terminemos con esto, Elizabeth." Damon dice negándose a salir.

"Elena y Jeremy perdieron a Jenna y a Alaric por culpa de él." Elizabeth dice entre dientes. "Tyler es un híbrido, Marcos esta huyendo por su culpa, me persiguió durante siglos. Clavo una estaca en mi corazón. Podrías darme un minuto solo para apreciar como se ve de esta manera?"

"Esta bien." Damon acepta no muy seguro. "Un minuto." dice antes de salir de la bobeda dejando a Elizabeth sola con Klaus.

"Deberías quemarte en el infierno." Elizabeth se inclina sobre el ataúd, mirando a Klaus fijamente. "Pero si mueres, también lo harán mis amigos. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto?"

Elizabeth respira hondo, porque la decisión que tomaría no seria fácil, pero no quería correr el riesgo de perder a todos sus amigos.

* * *

Damon se estaba relajando en un sofá en una unidad. Él estaba en el teléfono con Stefan que estaba saliendo de la casa Gilbert.

"Como esta Elena?" Damon le pregunta a Stefan mientras esperaba a que Rebekah viniera por su disecado hermano.

"Esta bien, solo que los medicamentos que Meredith le dio le causan mucho cansancio, pero esta bien, Damon." Stefan le asegura. "¿Y Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth esta haciendo su trabajo. Rebekah debería estar aquí pronto para recoger el cuerpo." Damon dice rodando los ojos.

"Tengo a Caroline y a Elijah en su lugar." Stefan dice por el teléfono. "Jeremy nos llevará a Alaric. Tan pronto como consigamos la estaca, entrega el ataúd y sal de allí. Alaric tiene a la mitad de la policía buscando el coche de Klaus."

"Lo haré. Tengo que irme, la hermana Original está aquí." Damon cuelga y sale de la unidad. "Ya era hora, sexy Bex."

Alaric sale de detrás de Damon agarrándolo en un estrangulamiento. "¿Dónde está Klaus?"

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Damon lucha contra Alaric pero era igual de fuerte que el.

"Bueno, te sorprendería que tan competente es la aplicación de la ley cuando no esta corrompida por vampiros." Alaric dice secamente "Ahora, ¿dónde está Klaus?"

"En una bodega" Damon dice sarcásticamente viendo todas las puertas. "Solo que hay miles de ellas en las que podría estar."

Alaric le rompe el cuello colocandolo en el suelo. Antes de caminar para comenzar su búsqueda del cuerpo de Klaus.

* * *

Alaric rompe las cerraduras abriendo las puertas a varias de las unidades de almacenamiento. Después de no poder encontrar el cuerpo de Klaus en ninguno de ellos, escucha pasos.

"¡Damon! ¿dónde estás?" Elizabeth llama mirando a su alrededor.

Alaric saca la estaca de roble blanco y comienza a caminar hacia la voz de Elizabeth.

"Damon, esto no es gracioso, Rebekah debe estar por llegar y de verdad no quiero tener nada que ver con ella."

Elizabeth caminaba por una línea de unidades de almacenamiento mientras Alaric seguía buscándola. Camina por las pasillos de las bóvedas buscando a Damon, pero no lo ve por ninguna parte.

"Dam.." Ella siente a Damon cubrir su boca con su mano mientras la empujaba contra la pared.

"Shhhh." Damon la silencia mirando a su alrededor. "Alaric está aquí."

Damon la suelta y salen de ahí lo mas rápido que pueden sin hacer ruido. Elizabeth lo sigue hasta el lugar donde tenían a Klaus y lo ayuda a sacar el ataúd en silencio.

Mientras Alaric continúaba buscando a Elizabeth, pero se detiene frente a la unidad de almacenamiento 1020 y ve que la cerradura se habia roto. En otra parte del almacén, Elizabeth y Damon estában llevando el ataúd de Klaus a un coche. "Damon no se si lo que hice esta bien pero..." Elizabeth iba a decirle a Damon lo que habia hecho con Klaus. Pero todo pasó demasiado rápido. Alaric, con su velocidad vampírica, tomó a Elizabeth por el cuello estrellandola contra la parte trasera del vehículo, tirándola luego con demasiada fuera hacia una esquina.

Damon corrió hacia él tratando de atacarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, Ric lo había pateado con tanta fuerza que terminó en el suelo. Alaric sacó la estaca de roble blanco y comenzó a caminar hacia el ataúd.

Elizabeth se puso de pie por lo que comenzó a atacar a Ric con un aneurisma de gran intensidad. El comenzó a gritar de dolor. Pero ella no contaba con que iría a velocidad vampírica hacia ella y la mordería en el cuello hasta que el aneurisma desapareciera.

Elizabeth trato de no parar, pero el dolor se hizo fuerte así que paro con el hechizo Alaric enseguida la empujo con fuerza, haciendo que golpeara el suelo con fuerza.

Alaric abrió el ataúd sacando la estaca de roble blanco. Los ojos de Klaus se abrieron enseguida. Antes que Alaric clavara la estaca, de la nada y para impresión de Elizabeth apareció Marcos, y ambos empezaron a pelearse.

Elizabeth se apresuro a levantarse. En el momento que llegaba Rebekah viendo toda la escena. Su mirada se desvía al ataúd de su hermano y sin pensarlo acelera parándose cerca.

Alaric empuja a Marcos lejos de el con fuerza antes de acercarse a velocidad a Rebekah apartándola de un golpe del ataúd de Klaus. "Es hora de terminar con esto." gruñe Alaric abriendo el ataúd encajándole la estaca a Klaus en el corazón.

"NO!" Rebekah grita tratando de acercarse al ataúd de Klaus.

"Ahora sigues tu." Alaric dice mirando a Rebekah fijamente. Cuando da un paso hacia ella Marcos vuelve a atacar a Alaric, renovando la pelea entre ellos. Pero al momento Alaric logra dominar a Marcos fácilmente. Con horror Elizabeth ve como Alaric estacaba a Marcos en el corazón.

"!No !No. No!" Elizabeth grita, Damon la agarra para que no pudiera correr hasta ellos.

"Rebekah, sal de aquí." Damon le grita a Rebekah que mira unos segundos a Klaus quemándose antes de salir de ahí en menos de dos segundos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mientras el cuerpo de Marcos estaba desecándose en el suelo. Elizabeth seguía gritando y llorando en los brazos de Damon.

Alaric se da la vuelta. "Lo siento pero estaba en mi camino."

Elizabeth empuja a Damon lejos de ella con fuerza apresurándose a Alaric con rabia, pero este sale lejos en busca de Rebekah.

Elizabeth se acerca rápidamente al cuerpo desecado de Marcos. "No, por favor." Suplica ella acunando el cuerpo de la persona que había llegado a querer como un padre. "Por favor, tu no. No me dejes." Elizabeth suelta un grito de agonía pura, mientras acunaba mas apretadamente el cuerpo de Marcos. Damon es empujado hacia atrás por magia descontrolada que salia de Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" el se acerca después de un rato pero ella aun no se movía de la misma posición. Su mirada estaba fijamente mirando a la nada. "Oye, Elise." Ella lo mira brevemente antes de bajar su mirada a Marcos. "Debemos irnos. Todo estará bien."

"No." Elizabeth dice sin emoción, moviéndose dejando el cuerpo desecado de Marcos en el suelo, antes de levantarse. "No estaré bien, nada estará bien." dice antes de salir dejando a Damon solo con el cuerpo de Marcos.

* * *

Elizabeth entra en las ruinas bajo la mansión Lockwood y se detiene cuando termina de bajar el ultimo escalón. "Se que estas aquí." Llama ella mirando a su alrededor.

"Debo decir, que ejecutaste el hechizo de intercambio brillantemente." Klaus dice saliendo de las sombras en el cuerpo de Tyler. "No pensé que lo pudieras hacer."

"Lo hice para salvar a mis amigos Klaus. No a ti." Elizabeth le dice sin emoción.

"Los espíritus no estarán felices contigo." Klaus le dice cruzándose de brazos.

"Los espíritus no pueden decirme que hacer, porque nunca les he hecho caso." Elizabeth dice acercándose a Klaus. "Acabe de ser acosada por todos ustedes. Lo hice porque quería." con eso se va dejando a Klaus solo en su nuevo cuerpo temporal.


	68. Chapter 68

Ahora en la pensión, el cuerpo de Marcos fue colocado en la cama de Elizabeth, mientras ella no había dejado su lado desde que lo habían dejado allí.

"Debí irme con el." murmura Elizabeth mientras sostenía la mano de Marcos con fuerza.

"No debes culparte." Damon le dice no muy lejos de ella. "No sabias."

"El fue prácticamente mi padre Damon." Elizabeth mira a Damon brevemente que ve el dolor en sus ojos. "Nunca tuvo paz conmigo, siempre me estaba cuidando, y yo jamas le agradecí. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo ultimo que le dije cuando se fue." llora ella. "Solo me moleste porque sentí que me estaba abandonando. Le dije cosas horribles..."

"Elizabeth..." Damon da un paso hacia la muchacha, pero ella niega con la cabeza deteniéndolo.

"Damon, por favor déjame sola." Elizabeth le pide. "Necesito estar sola."

"Claro..." Damon asiente caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose un momento para mirar hacia Elizabeth antes de salir y dejarla sola.

Cuando sabe que esta sola Elizabeth sonríe levemente entre lagrimas mientras miraba a Marcos. "Perdóname por esto Marcos, es mi culpa que estés muerto, no debí haberte llamado." ella abre su mente y llega un recuerdo de cuando estaba aprendiendo a ser vampiro.

_(Comienzo flashback )_

_"Marcos, no quiero hacer esto." le dice Elizabeth a Marcos viendo el cuerpo de un hombre joven en el suelo._

_"Si no lo intentas al menos, nunca aprenderás cariño." Le dice Marcos acercandose a ella._

_"No quiero aprender." le asegura Elizabeth. "Que pasa si lastimo a mas personas inocentes?"_

_"No lo haras." Marcos le asegura agarrando la cara de Elizabeth._

_"Pero viste lo que hice cuando me transforme en vampiro." Elizabeth le dice con ojos llorosos. "No quiero que pase de nuevo."_

_"No pasara." Marcos le asegura mientras la voltea empujandola hacia el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo. "Si pierdes el control yo mismo te detendre."_

_"Lo voy a matar." Elizabeth solloza deteniendose delante del hombre joven. "Tengo miedo."_

_"No vas a matarlo." Marcos le dice. "Puedes hacerlo."_

_"No me dejes sola Marcos." le suplica Elizabeth inclinandose hacia el sujeto._

_"No lo hare." Marcos le asegura. "Hasta que estés lista. Nunca te dejare sola."_

_"No estoy lista." Elizabeth le replica volteando a mirar a Marcos que le sonrie._

_"Si lo estas"_

_(Fin flashback)_

Elizabeth abre los ojos cayendo en la realidad. "Marcos." dice ella acariciando su mejilla. "Marcos no me dejes sola por favor... No estoy lista." solloza ella mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus lagrimas caían y sentía que algo dentro de ella se destrozaba y un sentimiento de vacío la llenaba igual que cuando sus padres habían muerto. "Por favor... Aun te necesito."

* * *

Elizabeth abre los ojos lentamente mientras caia en la realidad de donde estaba. Ella mira hacia el cuerpo de Marcos antes de levantarse lentamente del suelo. Sale de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie. Cuando lo logra camina hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua. Al entrar ve a Damon escribiendo en un cuaderno.

"Lo siento." murmura Elizabeth. "Solo vengo por agua."

"Adelante" Damon le dice mirando a Elizabeth con extrañeza mientras la veia abrir el refrigerador. Ella nunca habia dicho lo que iba a hacer a nadie antes.

"Qué haces?" le pregunta Elizabeth intentando mirar el cuaderno.

"Nada, solo notas." Damon le dice tapando el cuaderno rapidamente.

"Notas, o estas escribiendo un diario?" Elizabeth le dice bromeando un poco antes de ponerse seria otra vez. "Eso es lindo, creo."

"Tal vez. Pero no es un diario exactamente..." Damon murmura.

"No tienes que contarlo." Elizabeth lo interrumpe. "Quiero decir... Hoy será el peor día de mi vida. No quiero pensar o hablar de nada. No me siento como para ser amiga de nadie." dice ella y el asiente. "Sin ofender."

"Claro. Lo entiendo." Damon le dice un poco incomodo por la actitud distante de Elizabeth.

"Genial." Elizabeth le dice dejando el vaso en la barra de la cocina antes de irse.

"Elise." Damon llama a Elizabeth que se deteniene y voltea a verlo. "Hoy no es el peor día de tu vida. Hoy y mañana... Pan comido. El peor día? La semana que viene. Cuando no hay nada, solo silencio."

Elizabeth no le dice nada solo se voltea y sale de la cocina recargandose contra una pared. Respira hondo para no llorar como una pequeña vampiro que se alimentaba por primera vez sin matar a nadie.

* * *

Elizabeth mira a Marcos en el ataúd y respira hondo para calmarse cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Elizabeth?" escucha la voz de Caroline y Elizabeth abre los ojos para verla frente a ella. "Estas bien?"

"Si, bien." miente Elizabeth limpiandose sus lagrimas.

"Estas segura que estas bien?" Caroline insiste de nuevo.

"Si." Elizabeth vuelve a mentir y mira a Marcos. "De hecho... No estoy bien o no lo se. Todo parece tan irreal."

"Se a lo que te refieres." Caroline le dice frotandole el hombro a Elizabeth.

"No, no lo sabes." Elizabeth le dice sin emoción. "Nadie aqui sabe como me siento."

"Tal vez no igual, pero puedo intentar hacerlo. Elizabeth se que estas asustada." Le dice Caroline. "Pero somos amigas y no te dejare sola, estaré para ti siempre que me necesites, lo mismo Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Tyler y hasta Damon. Nunca estaras sola." Caroline se acerca a Elizabeth y la abraza fuertemente.

"Puedes dejarme sola un momento?" Elizabeth le pregunta separandose del abrazo y voltearse hacia Marcos.

"Claro hablaremos cuando todo esto termine." dice Caroline un poco incomoda antes de alejarse de Elizabeth.

Para entonces ya será muy tarde. Elizabeth piensa mirando a Marcos mientras sentia sus lagrimas caer. Acaricia su mejilla antes de peinar su cabello como el lo usaba siempre.

"Elizabeth." Stefan la llama desde el marco de la puerta pero la muchacha no voltea. "Están listos... Necesitas tiempo?"

"No." murmura Elizabeth antes de limpiar sus lagrimas. "No, estoy bien." Mira a Marcos por ultima vez y se acerca a el para besar su frente con cariño. "Estaré bien Marcos, te lo prometo." murmura ella contra su oido. "Todo estará bien después de hoy."

Todo esto era mas difícil de lo que pensaba pero Elizabeth sabia que pronto terminaria el dolor, el sufrimiento y la sensación de vacío.

* * *

"Te vas?" le pregunta Stefan a Elizabeth cuando ve que ella se alejaba de todos en una dirección diferente.

"Creo que tuve suficiente de este entierro." dice Elizabeth sin mirar a Stefan.

"Te llevo a la pensión." le dice Stefan, pero ella lo detiene.

"No, esta cerca." dice Elizabeth cuando comienza a llover. "Ademas tienes otras cosas que hacer, como ayudar a Elena. Estaré bien, Stefan."

"Es que no creo que sea buena idea que estés sola." Stefan le replica inseguro.

"De hecho, creo que es justo lo que necesito." Elizabeth se ríe, ve que Stefan esta a punto de decir algo asi que se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza. "Gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy, Stefan. No lo olvidare."

"De nada" Stefan le dice acariciando su espalda. "Pero..."

"¿Estaré, bien, si?" Elizabeth suspira. "Sobreviví hoy. He sobreviviendo toda mi vida. Asi que sobrevivire de nuevo."

Elizabeth se aleja de Stefan y aprieta su mano antes de irse. El esta a punto de irse cuando sus palabras regresan a su mente. "Sobreviví hoy", "He sobreviviendo toda mi vida." "Asi que sobrevivire de nuevo."

"No, Elizabeth, no." murmura Stefan antes de acelerar detras de ella.

* * *

Elizabeth entra a la pensión y deja sus cosas en el sillón. Se quita la chaqueta y cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de no llorar. "Te dije que estoy bien, Stefan." murmura Elizabeth molesta al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse y oler su perfume.

"No te creo." Stefan le dice haciendo que Elizabeth voltee a verlo. "Algo me ha molestado todo el día. Querías empacar todo esto tan rápido como si tuvieras que estar en otra parte. Y estabas tan preocupada de terminar este día sin pensar lo que sentirías mañana. Entonces lo supe. No quieres sentir mañana. ¿Es tu plan, no? No sentir mañana porque lo apagaras."

"Creí que superaría la mala racha y luego, levantarme como siempre lo hago." Elizabeth le dice cruzandose de brazos. "Pero Damon me ayudo a pensar que se pondrá peor."

"¿Damon?" Stefan le pregunta confundido.

"No soportare lo peor, Stefan." Elizabeth le gruñe. "Ni siquiera pensé que empeoraría. Es mejor así."

"¿Mejor?" Stefan detiene a Elizabeth cuando ella empieza a juntar las cosas desordenadas. "Hablas de apagar tu humanidad... No hay nada bueno en eso."

"Esa es tu experiencia." Elizabeth le replica alejando su mano de la de Stefan. "Yo tengo mas control de vampiro del que tu jamas tendras. Mi experiencia será diferente! Soy un vampiro viejo recuerdas?"

"No será diferente, Elizabeth. Sera mortal." Stefan le dice molesto. "Viste lo que me paso cuando lo hice."

Elizabeth mira a Stefan largo rato, el no la haria cambiar de opinión. "Ese es mi punto, Stefan!" dice ella molesta. "¡Tu lo hiciste! ¡No pudiste con Klaus, por eso te apagaste! Damon estuvo tiempo sin humanidad antes porque te odiaba y juro hacerte la vida imposible. ¿Creen que son los únicos que pueden escapar del dolor?"

"Mencionaste dos de los errores mas grandes que he cometido." murmura Stefan.

"¿Fueron errores?" Elizabeth siente que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. "Porqué cuando saliste por el otro lado la peor parte se había ido. Eras libre. ¡Y es lo que necesito! Necesito borrar el dolor."

"¿Crees que Marcos se sentira orgulloso de ti?" le pregunta Stefan pero ella se queda callada.

"Marcos esta muerto, Stefan." solloza Elizabeth. "Duele tanto que no puedo respirar. No puedo soportar esto de nuevo entiendes? No debería."

"Nadie debería." Stefan le asegura mientras se acercaba a ella abrazandola con fuerza. "No es justo. No lo es y entiendo, en serio." Stefan siente como Elizabeth se aferraba a el mientras se desplomaba, sacando todas las lagrimas que habia estado conteniendo en todo el día. "Se que crees que lo tienes todo resuelto, pero por favor, escúchame. No dejare que lo hagas."

Elizabeth solloza antes de romper el cuello de Stefan y dejarlo caer al suelo. "No es tu decisión."

* * *

"Oh por dios! Estas bien?" Elizabeth abre los ojos cuando una mujer se bajaba de su auto y caminaba hasta ella. "¿Hubo un accidente? ¿Donde estás herida? ¿Te duele algo?"

"No siento nada." Elizabeth le dice mirándola fijamente.

"Tengo una manta en mi auto, intenta no moverte." Le pide la mujer. "Llamaré por ayuda." Se levanta y corre a su auto.

Elizabeth se levanta de la carretera y llega a la mujer en un segundo.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunta la mujer asustada. Elizabeth puede escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza. Sonríe y la toma del cuello con fuerza antes de comenzar a beber de ella. La mujer trata de empujarla, golpearla, pero nada alejaría a Elizabeth de ella hasta que se sintiera satisfecha.

"Eso es suficiente." Elizabeth escucha a Damon detrás de ella, pero lo ignora. Tenia mucha sed. "He dicho que basta."

Damon toma a Elizabeth del brazo y la aleja de la chica. "Cuando te dije que las cosas se pondrían peor, no me refería a matar."

"Esta es la primera persona que he visto en días cuyo cuerpo no esta lleno de verbena, y tengo hambre." Elizabeth le dice alejando la mano de Damon en su brazo.

"Si dejas un rastro de cuerpos, las personas empezaran a preguntar." Damon gruñe.

Elizabeth se acerca a el que mira la sangre que había alrededor de su boca y barbilla. "No me importa." murmura ella antes de alejarse de Damon y levantar a la chica del suelo volviendo a beber de ella, pero de nuevo Damon la aleja.

"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero muestra un poco de moderación." Damon le ordena. Elizabeth empuja a la chica hacia el y el la toma antes que cayera al suelo.

"Esto debería ser divertido Salvatore." Elizabeth le dice sin emoción alguna. "Deberías saber bien eso." Ella se aleja de el dejándolo con la estúpida chica y con su estúpida moderación a la mitad de la carretera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo. Otra Temporada terminada. Se preguntaran como termino tan rápido. Bueno es que llevo un buen tiempo escribiendo estas historias, lo único que he hecho antes de publicarlas es corregir algunos errores. Como siempre espero que les guste, y aviso de nuevo que tendrá varios cambios, acuérdense que mi historia solo se centra en Elizabeth que es mi personaje principal. Besos a todos y gracias por leer.


	69. Temporada 4

Elizabeth frunce el ceño al salir de la ducha y acercándose a su teléfono encima de su cama que no paraba de sonar. Cuando ve, es Jeremy llamando.

"¿Sí? Jeremy que pasa?" Elizabeth saluda secamente.

"Elizabeth, es urgente." Jeremy dice. "Te he llamado como cien veces. Necesito que me ayudes, Bonnie me dijo que te llamara..."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos enseguida. Nadie sabia que había regresado a Mistic Falls, pero claro que Bonnie sabría esa información. La bruja no había parado de llamarla desde que había apagado su humanidad. "Jeremy no me importa lo que este pasando..."

"Kol está en nuestra casa." Jeremy dice rápidamente cortándola. "Mi hermana está en problemas. Necesitamos ayuda, Bonnie no puede así que pensé que tu..."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos con fastidio. "Esta bien. Voy para allá."

Con eso corta la llamada y se viste rápidamente antes de salir a velocidad vampirica hacia la casa Gilbert.

* * *

Elizabeth se detiene antes de llegar a la casa de Elena al escuchar a Elena gritando, a Jeremy y otros gemidos desmayados. Con rapidez llega a la puerta dándole una patada y ve a Jeremy gimiendo en el fondo de las escaleras, parecía que había sido empujado. En ese momento oye a Elena jadear, cuando mira hacia arriba de las escaleras ve a Kol empujar un trozo de madera desde los carriles de la escalera en ella.

No espera para acelerar hasta la cima de las escaleras antes de que Kol se diera la vuelta.

"Elizabeth, fue una idea muy estúpida venir en este momento a esta casa." Kol dice sin emoción.

"No lo creo." Elizabeth le responde antes de que corre hacia Kol empujándolo hacia la pared como él la agarra del cuello girándolos alrededor. Kol apreta su mandíbula antes de morderle la muñeca a Elizabeth que gime de dolor antes de empujarlo. Él cae por las escaleras gimiendo, Elizabeth corre hacia Elena y tira de la madera de ella. Se voltea a mirar las escaleras para ver que Kol y Jeremy se habian ido, antes de oír un ruido en la cocina.

Abajo, Kol tenia a Jeremy atado a la barra de la cocina por los brazos. Jeremy luchaba contra sus ataduras mientras Kol sacaba un cuchillo. "Ahora, como dije, no me gusta la maldición del cazador, así que solo voy a cortarte el brazo. Pero no te preocupes, te curaré con un poco de sangre después." Kol sostiene la cabeza de Jeremy contra el mostrador. "Perdón por el aguijón. Ahora, ¿qué brazo es? ¿Es izquierda o derecha? Cortaré ambos para estar a salvo."

Jeremy cierra los ojos cuando Kol levanta el cuchillo sobre él. De repente, Elena y Elizabeth aparecieron, Elena agarra a Kol; la cuchilla corta una de las restricciones de Jeremy en su lugar. Elena golpea el cuchillo contra el pecho de Kol, antes de empujárlo contra el mostrador. Mientras Jeremy soltaba su otro brazo Elizabeth se precipitaba hacia el fregadero agarrando la manguera de spray rociando a Kol con agua de verbena. Kol llora de dolor cuando el agua lo golpea mientras Elena se iba.

"¡Jeremy, ahora!" grita Elena, agarrando la estaca de roble blanco de la chaqueta de Kol y tirándola a Jeremy que la atrapa antes de apuñalar a Kol en el corazón con ella. Kol grita estallando en llamas. Elizabeth por impulso agarra a Jeremy alejándolo de Kol mientras este se retorcía y gritaba tratando de apagar el fuego, pero no podía. Estaba ardiendo de adentro hacia afuera.

"¡No!" Kol seguía gritando mientras se tambalea por la cocina antes de caer al piso, muerto. Jeremy mira hacia la puerta ganando que Elena y Elizabeth siguieran su mirada para ver a Klaus mirando a Kol en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Él lentamente mira hacia Elizabeth.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Klaus les pregunta sin emoción cuando el fuego se apaga y eso no era una buena señal.

"No teníamos elección, estaba tratando de cortarle el brazo a Jeremy." Elena responde sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Klaus.

"¡Mentiras! Él nunca hubiera entrado si no le hubieran tendido una trampa." Klaus dice enfadado.

"Tú dijiste que también lo ibas a matar." Elena dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Lo iba a hacer sufrir en mis términos!" Klaus grita furiosamente, antes de mirar alrededor de la casa. "Voy a quemar esta casa hasta el suelo. Y luego, cuando intenten huir para salvar sus vidas, los mataré a los tres sin pestañear."

"Si nos matas, nunca tendrás la cura. Nunca podrás hacer más híbridos." Jeremy dice mirando a Klaus.

"¿De verdad crees que me importa un instante sobre mis sangrientos híbridos?" Klaus pregunta con enojo. "Quiero la cura para destruirla. Te hubiera matado todo el tiempo que lo desenterramos, pero ahora solo voy a verte quemar."

De la nada Klaus grita cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Elena y Jeremy fruncen el ceño antes de ver a Elizabeth que daba un paso cerca de Klaus. "Invítenlo a entrar." dice ella, pero solo la miran, confundidos. "¡Háganlo!"

Jeremy vacila un poco cuando ve a Klaus levantarse del suelo, pero decide confiar en Elizabeth aunque no tuviera humanidad. "Adelante."

Klaus cae hacia adelante mientras Elizabeth lo atrapa mágicamente inmovilizándolo.

"Sala de estar. ¡Vayan!" Elizabeth les ordena. Elena y Jeremy corren entrando a la cocina. Klaus los sigue, pero no puede entrar a la cocina. Él golpea el aire, pero hay una barrera invisible. Jeremy saca la estaca de roble blanco de Kol, y él y Elena corren hacia la puerta mientras Klaus continuaba golpeando la barrera. Con Elizabeth frente a ella.

"No puedes hacerme esto." Klaus le dice enfadado.

"No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer ahora Klaus." Elizabeth le responde sin emoción, antes de sonreír. "Ya no te temo como antes. No tener humanidad tiene sus ventajas."

"¡Los buscaré a todos ustedes hasta su final!" Klaus grita furioso cuando Jeremy se queda en la puerta sosteniendo la estaca de roble blanco que tiró de Kol. "¿Me escuchan?"

Elena, Elizabeth y Jeremy salen de la casa. Dejando a Klaus golpeando la barrera en vano.


	70. Chapter 70

"Así que no has encontrado la daga?" le pregunta Elena a Stefan. "Y como es que Rebekah no ha venido a matarnos por lo de Kol?"

"He hablado con ella y la verdad es que ella quiere lo mismo que nosotros. Encontrar la cura." explica Elena. "Quiere ser humana y tener una vida normal."

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar de la casa Salvatore, mientras que Jeremy caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando su brazo desnudo. Bonnie estába de pie cerca de él y todos estaban esperando pacientemente.

"Creo que no ha funcionado." dice Jeremy viendo su brazo.

"Llevo tiempo que la linea de Finn muriera. Funcionara." lo tranquiliza Bonnie.

"Y si no lo hace?" pregunta Jeremy.

"Donde esta el optimismo Gilbert?" Elizabeth dice sarcásticamente levantándose del sillón cuando Damon aparece.

"Lo siento, me he perdido toda la emoción." bromea el, antes de sonreír un poco al ver a Elizabeth por primera vez desde su ultimo encuentro. "Elizabeth es bueno verte."

"Estoy de paso." Elizabeth dice sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"Estamos a la espera que la marca de Jeremy aparezca." Dice Elena, de pie desde el sofá desviando la atención de Damon.

Stefan entra después estableciendo la piedra sobre la mesa, sus ojos caen en Elizabeth enseguida. Ambos se quedan mirándose entre si. Hasta que Elena habla de nuevo. "Klaus está atrapado en nuestra sala de estar. Elizabeth lo atrapo allí."

"Temporalmente." Elizabeth dice secamente. "Dibujé en la luna nueva para unir el hechizo. Tenemos tres días para encontrar la cura. Cuatro, máximo."

"Si no lo hacemos, puede ser que también miremos hacia Katherine Pierce y ver si ella quiere algo de compañía en la clandestinidad porque va a venir por nosotros." Jeremy habla.

"Nos encontraremos." Elena dice con confianza. "Ahora tenemos tener cuidado, con Rebekah, todo lo que necesitamos es al profesor Shane, y luego vamos a tener todo lo que necesitamos."

"Sí, lo hice no, eh... No le clave la daga." Stefan dice torpemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" Elena pregunta dando un paso más cerca de él.

"No fue necesario. Ella está de nuestro lado." Stefan dice.

"¿De nuestro lado?" Elizabeth interviene riéndose. "¿De verdad acabas de decir eso?"

"Sí, ella entregó la lápida. Es decir, ella quiere encontrar esta cura más que cualquiera de nosotros." Dice Stefan y Elena da un paso más cerca de él.

"¿Por qué posiblemente piensas que podemos confiar en ella?" pregunta Elena.

"Déjame adivinar, te prometió su lealtad mientras estabas desnudo." Damon dice y todo el mundo se queda en silencio.

"Apuesto a que morías para sacar eso, ¿verdad Damon?" Stefan le pregunta, alzando la voz.

"Oh, se supone que era un secreto? Tal vez deberías haber sido un poco más claro, mientras me desangraban para dejarme seco en nuestra bodega."Escupe Damon.

"Sí, para evitar que mataras a Jeremy." Stefan sigue empujando Damon.

"Basta, los dos!" Elena grita.

"¿Por qué no tienes a mi ex novia bajo control, Damon?" Stefan dice. "Puesto has logrado tirar de ella en tu alcance enfermo y retorcido."

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Damon golpea a Stefan en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Stefan se levanta rápidamente tratando de ir a Damon cuando Jeremy empieza a gritar.

"Ah!" grita Jeremy haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. Mientras rompía su camisa y lentamente el tatuaje iba apareciendo.

"Oh por dios." murmura Elena.

"Lo ven?" pregunta Jeremy y todos asienten.

El tatuaje termina del pecho de Jeremy con una gran cruz que marcaba el lugar donde la cura y Silas estaban.

"Listos para el viaje?"

* * *

"No podrían haber escondido la cura en Hawaii?" gruñe Damon mientras bajaban todas sus cosas de la lancha que contrato Shane para traerlos a la isla desierta.

"Donde estamos exactamente?" Elena le pregunta a Shane.

"A docientos millas del continente de Nueva Escocia" responde para luego mirar a Damon. "Si recuerdas, el objetivo común era esconder la cura en la isla desierta mas oscura del mundo."

"Si? Creía que el objetivo era que nadie encontrara a Silas, el mas antiguo, el mas mortífero del mundo." Damon dice con sarcasmo.

"Si, eso también." dice Shane.

Elena baja de la lancha notando la mirada de Rebekah en ella. "Podrías dejar de mirarme así?" le pide Elena a Rebekah.

"Tienes suerte que solo te este mirando mal después de haber matado a mi hermano, tratar que Stefan me encajara una daga en el corazón y haber encerrado a Klaus en tu casa." dice Rebekah.

"Sabes que no los obligue hacerlo? No debiste venir aquí con todas las personas que no te soportan." dice Elena y Rebekah sonríe.

"Yo creo que vuelvo a gustarle a Stefan." Rebekah dice.

"Basta." les pide Stefan.

"Vamos! Tenemos que empezar a caminar!" grita Shane.

Todos toman sus cosas y se adentran en la isla siguiendo al profesor. Damon estaba al lado de Shane, vigilandolo. Bonnie y Jeremy iban detrás de el viendo las fotografías del tatuaje de Jeremy mientras Elena y Stefan iban hablando sobre el odio que ella sentía por Rebekah.

"Estas muy callada." dice Rebekah al lado de Elizabeth. "Tu consciencia te perturba?"

"Si vas a reclamarme por lo de Kol, debes saber que si hubiera habido otra forma igual no la hubiera tomado." Elizabeth dice sin emoción.

"Elizabeth sin humanidad. Me gusta este lado de ti." Rebekah dice sonriendo. "Pero mi odio hoy solo es dirigido a Elena."

"Alguien mas esta un poco espantado?" pregunta Elena.

"Entonces vete." le grita Rebekah. "Fuera de todos, tu presencia es la menos necesaria."

"No empiecen." Elizabeth dice con fastidio. "No he venido para escuchar estupideces."

"Simplemente, estoy diciendo los hechos." Rebekah se defiende. "Jeremy tiene el hechizo en su cuerpo. Bonnie y tu son las brujas que abrirán la cura. Shane es la brújula humana. Stefan es el que se asegura que nadie intente deshacerse de mi, porque yo soy la que tiene la lapida de Silas. Así que Elena no tiene nada que hacer aquí."

"Y yo que?" pregunta Damon desde frente.

"Tu tienes un buen trasero!" le grita Rebekah.

Elena la mira mal y Elizabeth solo sigue caminando.

* * *

Estaba cada vez más oscuro y frío y todavía estaban caminando a Dios sabia dónde.

"Siglos después que Qetsiyah muriera, habían unos mineros excavando un pozo en la isla. De repente se volvieron locos, se desangraron sin razón aparente." dice Shane. "Así, la leyenda difunde, que esos mineros, en intercambio por una gota de su sangre, vieron visiones de sus seres queridos muertos en el pozo que estaban cavando."

"Entonces el pozo era mágico?" pregunta Bonnie.

"Si. Algunas personas creyeron que las voces de las almas perdidas no eran mas que un vórtice de viento azotando las cuevas y que las alucinaciones fueron causadas por las plantas de la isla."

"Y que crees tu?" le pregunta Elena.

"Yo creo en la magia. Mi esposa y mi hijo murieron a los pocos meses de diferencia. Y así decidí probar el pozo por mí mismo. Ofrecí mi sangre y esperé. Vi a mi esposa. Vi sus ojos, su sonrisa. Mi sangre me dejó ver de nuevo." Shane dice mientra siguieron caminando.

"Sí, lo tengo. No comas las flores venenosas." Damon se burla.

"Espera. Detener, parar, detener." Shane llama y todos dejan de caminar. "Está todo el mundo prestando atención? Nuestra primera lección de supervivencia." Él lanza la roca en un árbol, lo que provoca una trampa que oscila hacia arriba desde el suelo. "Permanezcan juntos. Mantengan los ojos abiertos." Él ordena.

Todo el mundo comienza a caminar de nuevo, por cosas Elizabeth mira hacia atrás para ver a Jeremy sacudiendo su botella de agua.

"Fuera del agua?" Elizabeth pregunta y él asiente con la cabeza. "Toma."

Jeremy la agarra y se la bebe toda en unos segundos. "Pozo mágico? En serio?"

"Lo se, es de locos." Elizabeth dice secamente. Antes de escuchar un ruido extraño detrás de Jeremy y de repente ve a un hombre sacar una flecha para dispararle. Empuja a Jeremy lejos antes que la flecha lo tocara. El hombre vuelve a cargar su arma como Jeremy llega a su ballesta. Antes de que Jeremy pudiera disparar, el hombre es golpeado en la espalda con un hacha, lo que lo hace colapsar al suelo.

Elizabeth se pone de pie y Jeremy y ella se miran, sin ver a nadie detrás del hombre caído.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Jeremy pregunta confundido.

"No lo se, estas bien?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Jeremy que asiente un poco esperanzado por ver cierta humanidad en ella.

Elizabeth lo ignora mientras se acercaba hacia donde el hombre estaba para encontrarlo muerto con el hacha clavada en la espalda.

"Pero que rayos acaba de pasar?" pregunta Elena apareciendo detrás de ellos.

"No lo se. Pero alguien acaba de salvar mi vida." Dice Jeremy, agarrando el brazo de Elena tirando de ella hacia atrás hacia el grupo con Elizabeth mas atrás siguiéndolos.

* * *

"Que es este sitio?" pregunta Elena cuando llegan a una cabaña a mitad de la nada.

"Según la ciencia de la isla, un grupo de niños venían aquí durante las vacaciones de primavera. Una semana después, ellos fueron encontrados muertos, completamente desangrados." explica Shane.

"Bueno, trágico para ellos, brillante para nosotros." dice Rebekah.

"Encantador." dice Damon. "Hay un hombre misterioso con un hacha al acecho en el bosque, y nosotros vamos a acampar?"

"Estamos mas a salvo aquí que haciendo excursiones en la oscuridad." dice Shane.

Finalmente, el grupo había acampado y Elizabeth estaba ocupada creando un lugar lo suficientemente decente para ella para dormir por la noche. Se dio cuenta de Elena caminando hacia Damon. Trato de ignorar el hecho de que estaban hablando y no escuchar, pero al final ella no pudo detenerse.

"¿De verdad crees que voy a tomar esta cura, romper el lazo padre y caer de amor contigo?" Oye la pregunta de Elena.

"No, estoy diciendo que no sabemos." Damon se dió la vuelta para mirar a la chica. "Y si lo encontramos mañana lo haremos."

"Esta cura va a cambiar muchas cosas. Jeremy no va a querer matarme más. Finalmente nos desharemos de Klaus. La mama de Bonnie no va a ser mas un vampiro y cualquier persona que quiera tomar esta cura va a tener esa opción. Caroline, Stefan y Elizabeth." Elena dice bajando la voz cuando menciona a Elizabeth. "Si lo quieres."

"Lo entiendo, todo cambia mañana. Será todos los unicornios y arco iris." Damon comenta con sarcasmo, sonriendo un poco.

"No, no todo lo que estoy diciendo, Damon, no mis sentimientos por ti."

* * *

Ya de noche cerca de una fogata. Estaban Elena, Rebekah, Stefan y Elizabeth. Damon, Bonnie y Shane estaban dentro de la cabaña. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Bonnie salio de la cabaña molesta.

"Bonnie!" Elena sale detrás de ella. "Que pasa?"

"Shane me enseño "expresión", la misma magia que mato a su esposa." dice Bonnie molesta.

"Sabia que no podíamos confiar en el." Damon sale de la nada empujando a Shane contra el suelo.

"Damon! Detente!" le pide Elena. "No podemos matarlo. El es el único que puede ayudarnos a encontrar la cura y el único que puede ayudar a Bonnie a no ser consumida por su magia."

"Bonnie tiene que mantenerme con vida, si quiere que la mantenga con vida." dice Shane.

"Elena." Todos escuchan a Jeremy gritar desde la cabaña. Pero cuando entran el ya no estaba.

"Jeremy!" grito Elena. "Donde esta?"

"Se lo han llevado." Elizabeth dice antes de salir de la cabaña. Sabia que eso tenia que ver con la persona que lo había atacado. Estaba segura.

"¡¿Encontraste algo?!" Elena llama a Bonnie mientras se dirigían de nuevo al grupo.

"Él no está en el camino." Bonnie responde.

"Y su equipo todavía está aquí." Shane dice.

"No está en la cantera, tampoco." Dice Stefan cuando él y Rebekah se acercaban.

"Vamos a dividirnos." Damon sugiere y todos sienten enseguida.

"Me voy a quedar y probar un hechizo localizador." Dice Bonnie.

"Bueno. Me quedaré aquí. Me aseguraré de que está a salvo." Shane dice.

"Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que no está mintiendo." Dice Damon, mirando a Shane con escepticismo.

Elizabeth suspira de frustración como se voltea a ver a las tres personas que no habían decidido lo que harían todavía. Stefan, Elena y Rebekah. Ellos se miran el uno al otro y luego a ella.

"Bien. Vamos a seguir buscando en la isla." Elizabeth dice mirando a Damon.

Él le da un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como Stefan, Elena y Rebekah empezaron a caminar. "Ten cuidado." Damon dice en voz baja. Elizabeth lo observa largo rato sin mostrarle emoción alguna antes de darse vuelta y correr para ponerse al día con los demás.


	71. Chapter 71

"JEREMY! JEREMY!"

Elizabeth pone los ojos por el volumen que la doppelganger estaba gritando por su hermano desaparecido. "En serio? Esto de gritar es tan innecesario."

Rebekah asiente con la cabeza en dirección a la vampiro morena antes de burlarse. "¿Por qué no gritas más fuerte? Tal vez no hemos dibujado suficiente atención a nosotros mismos ya."

"Lo siento." Elena se volvió rápidamente sobre sus talones para mirarlas a las dos. "¿Cómo están ayudando las dos?"

"Soy más fuerte que tú, y mas rápida." Elizabeth empieza a publicar.

"Y estoy bastante segura de que puede encantar a los isleños mucho más fácil que tu." La rubia espeta.

"No es no estar de acuerdo en la parte más fácil." Elena se burla antes de que Stefan se detiene en seco, que estaba un poco más adelante.

"Está bien, lo entendemos. Ustedes tres se odian entre sí. ¿Podemos seguir adelante, por favor?"

"Traté de ser tu amiga pero de alguna manera termino con una daga en la espalda, porque yo soy el mal." Rebekah sigue ignorando a Stefan.

"Técnicamente, no alcanzó el estado mal hasta que me maten." Elena replica haciendo que el Salvatore rodara sus ojos.

"No creo que la hace mal, más de un jugador de equipo." Elizabeth dice.

Elena se da cuenta y pone los ojos antes de caminar hacia delante, un conjunto de una trampa de envía una tabla de clavos haciendo pivotar hacia su pecho. Rebekah se da cuenta de inmediato y se precipita hacia él para que evitar que matara al vampiro Gilbert.

"Buena atrapada." Stefan exhala.

"Gracias." la rubia le devuelve la sonrisa.

"No, en realidad, gracias. Esta cosa me hubiera matado." Elena dice.

"No me importa lo que te suceda de cualquier manera. Pero si vas a morir, bien podría ser épico." Rebekah lanza una sonrisa falsa hacia la chica que sólo asiente lentamente.

* * *

La nueva alianza se dirigió hacia la playa, donde llegaron por primera vez en busca de la señal de modo que Elena pudiera llamar a Caroline. También tenían razones para creer que Damon había sido capturado debido a señales de lucha en todo el bosque por lo que era vital que permanecieran juntos y miraran hacia fuera el uno para el otro, no importaba lo mal que querían matarse unos a otros.

"Dime que no es serio." Caroline dice desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Me gustaría que no. Cuando regresamos de la búsqueda de Jeremy, Bonnie, Shane ambos se habían ido." Elena hablaba con Caroline que estaba en Mystic Falls. "Shane necesita a Bonnie para lanzar un hechizo sobre el tatuaje de Jeremy con el fin de encontrar la cura y lograr colar a ambos por debajo de nuestras narices."

"Bueno, ¿dónde está Damon en todo esto?"

"Tuvimos una discusión. Pensé que había tomado un paseo, pero luego bajamos a la playa vimos señales de lucha."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Significa que probablemente alguien le dio un salto y luego lo agarró."

Elizabeth estaba escuchando desde el otro lado de la playa, la preocupación en la voz de Elena le hacia hervir la sangre.

"¿Crees que Shane se lo llevó?"

"No, quiero decir, que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para asumir a Damon incluso con el elemento sorpresa. Él debe tener a alguien, o por lo menos un par de alguien, ayudándole." La explicación de Elena crece.

"Lo siento mucho, me gustaría estar allí para ayudar."

"Bueno, tal vez hay algo que se puedes hacer desde su casa. Shane está buscando la cura y creemos que lo podemos encontrar, tenemos fotos del tatuaje de Jeremy, pero no podemos traducir el mapa."

"A menos que tengas la espada del cazador de Klaus, lo encontraré, no te preocupes. Simplemente envíame las fotografías del tatuaje de Jeremy, voy a encontrar la espada y te llamaré."

Elizabeth y Rebekah estaban sentadas en una roca de la playa a solas viendo a Elena y Stefan en la distancia que estaban hablando acerca de su posición en ese momento.

"Ella se las arregla, incluso ahora, teniendo control sobre él. Ella tiene una influencia sobre ellos dos." Rebekah dice rompiendo el silencio mientras veia la pareja a la distancia. Pero Elizabeth aun seguía sin decir nada. "Ella tuerce su camino, una y otra vez sin embargo, él no siente nada más que amor por ella? ¿Por qué? No es justo."

Elizabeth rueda los ojos tomando un respiro antes de hablar. "Al final, los Salvatores lucharán interminablemente por el afecto de Elena Gilbert."

Rebeca bufa antes de empujar su mano dentro de su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono poniéndolo a su oído tan pronto como ve el identificador de llamadas.

"Hey, es Caroline. Tenemos la traducción del tatuaje. Le estamos enviando un correo electrónico imágenes del mapa e instrucciones en este momento."

Rebekah mira el teléfono sonriendo antes de volver a su oído. "Lo conseguiste, gracias."

"En realidad, fui yo." Klaus dice.

"Nik, tu ayudaste?" Rebeca alza una ceja con sorpresa.

"Suenas sorprendida hermanita."

"¿No debería estarlo? Quiero decir, no quieres que sea humana. No quieres que cualquiera de nosotros sea humano. ¿Por qué me ayudarías a encontrar la cura?" Rebekah replica.

"Tal vez finalmente me di cuenta de que cuanto más me interponga en el camino de lo que quieres, más tiempo continuarás odiándome. Tal vez quiero que mi hermana finalmente encuentre la felicidad." Klaus dice del otro lado.

"Si me engañas una vez, la culpa es tuya, si me engañas cien veces-" La rubia fue rápidamente cortada por su hermano.

"No más engañar. No más juegos. Espero que llegues a vivir, y morir, como desees. Hay una cosa más, Rebekah. Hay una sola dosis de la cura, es necesario que la encuentres primero y te la lleves, es la única manera you'll-"

La línea finalmente se agota mientras Klaus estaba a mitad de la frase. "Nik? Nik?!"

Después de que Klaus revelara que la única cura tenía una dosis, no había manera posible de saber quién la tomaría realmente. Rebekah desesperadamente quería conseguir la cura y finalmente ser capaz de tener la vida que siempre había soñado mientras que la mayoría del grupo restante querían que Elena la tomara. "Tenemos que llegar abajo y a través, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es saltar." Rebekah hablaba a los vampiros restantes a medida que pasaban por alto una cantera.

"Espera espera." Elena dice vacilante. "Tal vez debería dejar el mapa detrás. En caso de que se encuentre, no quieres que le pase nada al teléfono."

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por Rebekah?" Elizabeth dice mirando a la chica Gilbert que actuaba más oscura de lo normal.

"¿Estamos haciendo esto de nuevo? Pensé que éramos un equipo?" Elena replica molesta.

"Chicas, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Elena, tú primero y luego Elizabeth. Vamos a estar justo detrás de ti." Stefan ordena como el par saltaba de la cantera aterrizando en la parte inferior.

"Bueno, esto no es difícil." Elizabeth dijo para si misma mientras esperaban a que los otros saltaran.

"Elizabeth, ¿puedes parar esto? Sé que no nos caemos bien ahora, pero por el bien de Damon y Stefan podrías al menos intentarlo. Sé que te preocupas por ellos..." Elena comenzó tan pronto como Elizabeth giro la cabeza hacia su dirección.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a tratar y utilizar mis sentimientos por Damon y Stefan en un intento de domarme y encender mi humanidad Elena." Elizabeth gruñe acercándose a Elena. "Inténtalo de nuevo, y te juro que te arrancaré el corazón."

Elena se alejo dando un paso atrás, antes de cambiar de tema. "Que les esta tomando a los dos tanto tiempo?"

Elizabeth se voltea a mirar a la parte superior de la cantera mientras observaba a Rebekah rompiéndole el cuello a Stefan antes corriendo. "Nunca nada es sencillo."

* * *

Elizabeth y Elena suben de nuevo del acantilado, viendo a Stefan en el suelo que ya se estaba despertando lentamente.

"¿Estas bien?" Elena pregunta cuando se acerca a el.

"Si, la muy traicionera, hizo esto para retrasarnos, y encontrar la cura." Stefan responde lentamente.

"Sólo hay una cura." Elena dice mientras ayudaba a Stefan sentarse. "Por eso no puedo tomarla. Es decir, no por encima de todos los demás que se lo merecen tanto como yo. Se acabó."

"Lo siento." Stefan dice sinceramente.

"No lo hagas. Tal vez sea una bendición disfrazada." Elena admite.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Las cosas cambiaron en el momento que cai de ese puente, Stefan. Incluso si pudiera ser humana otra vez, no sería la persona que era. Así que es hora de que acepte la persona que soy ahora y encontrar una manera de empezar a vivir el resto de mi vida." Elena explica.

"El resto de su vida engendrada a Damon." Stefan repite y Elena solo asiente.

"No quiero arruinar la relación entre hermanos de ustedes. Tal vez sea mejor si no intento averiguar lo que realmente siento por él. Pero podemos hacer frente a tod al llegar a casa." ella dice con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se desvanece rápidamente. "Casa, el hechizo de Elizabeth no va a retener a Klaus."

"Y después de lo que le hemos hecho a Kol, va a matarnos a todos." Stefan dice, de acuerdo con Elena.

"No quiero interrumpir. Pero tenemos que irnos ya." Elizabeth dice interrumpiendo después de aguantar la larga conversación.


	72. Chapter 72

Siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a la cueva que marcaba el mapa. Enseguida escuchan una pelea dentro y Stefan y Elena entraron primero.

Rebekah estaba en el suelo "muerta" con una estaca de madera clavada en el corazón y Damon estaba atado a un pilar.

Elena trato de quitarle las cuerdas, pero estaban bañadas en verbena.

"Yo lo hago." dice Elizabeth entrando a la tumba. Se acerca a Damon mientras susurraba un hechizo en voz baja que bloqueo la verbena en la cuerdas y solo así pudo quitárselas.

"Tenemos que irnos." dice Stefan tratando de levantar a Damon al igual que Elena.

"No, vayan ustedes." Damon les pide. "Necesito curarme."

Elizabeth ve su cuerpo lleno de sangre y marcas. Alguien lo estuvo torturando. Aunque no tenia humanidad algo muy dentro de ella se movió, pero lo ignoro enseguida.

"Iré tras de ustedes cuando me recupere. Yo solo los retrasaría y ahora lo que importa es Jeremy y Bonnie." Damon continua.

"Esta bien." Dice Stefan cuando dejan a Damon en el suelo antes de voltearse hacia las chicas. "Vamos."

Ambas asienten siguiéndolo. Caen por el pozo hasta que llegan.

"Hay dos caminos." Señala Elena.

"Hay que separarnos." Stefan dice mirando ambos caminos.

"Creo que iré por este camino." Elizabeth dice señalando el lado derecho.

"Bien, vamos Elena." Stefan dice dándole una mirada a Elizabeth antes de irse por el lado izquierdo.

Elizabeth empezó a oler sangre a lo lejos, así que trata de seguir el rastro.

"Elizabeth..." escucha voces a su alrededor. Pero cuando voltea no ve nada detrás de ella o enfrente. Sigue caminando hasta que tropieza con algo. La persona se levanta en un segundo y sonríe cuando ve a Elizabeth. "Es bueno volver a verte."

"Katherine." Elizabeth gruñe.

Esta se lanza contra Elizabeth golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, antes de que Elizabeth hiciera algo siente algo encajarse en su cuello.

"Es para que no te metas en mi camino." gruñe Katherine antes de irse corriendo.

Elizabeth empieza a toser mientras sentía la verbena en su cuerpo. Trata de levantarse, pero siente que todo el piso se estaba moviendo y le costaba respirar. "Elizabeth!" escucha a Stefan gritar a lo lejos. Ella trata de levantarse de nuevo, pero sus piernas no respondían.

"Elizabeth que paso?" pregunta Stefan llegando hasta Elizabeth seguido de Elena.

"Katherine! Esta aquí." Elizabeth gruñe mientras Stefan la ayudaba a levantarse, ella tarda unos segundos en dejar de sentir que todo daba vueltas.

"Estas mejor?" Stefan pregunta.

Elizabeth se sacude enseguida del agarre de Stefan. "Ya vamonos."

Stefan la mira unos segundos antes de asentir. Empiezan a caminar por la cueva, cuando Elizabeth tropieza aun mareada por la verbena, así que con reticencia se sostiene de Stefan para no caer mientras el efecto pasaba.

Elena por su parte empezo a oler la sangre, asi que separa de Stefan y Elizabeth para llegar mas rápido.

"Elena, espera!" Stefan la llama tratando de detenerla, pero Elena corre rapidamente. Se detiene en seco al ver a Jeremy en el suelo. Con una mordida en el cuello.

"Jeremy..." llama ella arrodillandise a su lado, respirando hondo cuando no oye su corazón latir. Asi que toma su cuerpo acercandolo a ella.

"Elena..." Stefan llega a al lado de Elena que lloraba mientras apretaba a Jeremy contra su pecho.

Elizabeth estaba apartada viendo la escena frente a ella. De nuevo algo en el fondo de su ser se conmovió sintiendo dolor al ver a Jeremy muerto. Pero una vez mas oculto esa emoción.

"Oh, no. Dios, no." Elena solloza. "Jeremy despierta!"

"Elena." Stefan trata de tocarla, pero no esta no lo deja.

"Jeremy!" Elena golpea el pecho de su hermano para que despertara pero no funciona. Entre jadeos toma su mano y ve el anillo Gilbert. Enseguida suelta un suspiro aliviado mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. "El va a estar bien."

Elizabeth cruza mirada con Stefan antes de regresarse por donde habían entrado.

* * *

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Damon y Elizabeth estaban frente a Stefan.

"Fue Katherine. Ella nos debe de haber estado siguiendo todo este tiempo."

"¿Qué pasa con la cura? O Silas?" Damon pregunta claramente molesto por el hecho de que Katherine Pierce tuvo un excedente en ellos otra vez.

"Si había algo allí en absoluto, todo se ha ido." Stefan explica.

"Resumiendo todo. Hemos llegado hasta aquí, para nada !" Elizabeth se queja rodando los ojos.

"¿Dónde diablos está Bonnie?" Damon mira arriba de la tumba con la esperanza de que la bruja Bennett estaría en alguna parte.

"No tengo ni idea. Ella fue a buscar a Jeremy anoche y nunca regresó." Stefan dice bajando la voz. "Chicos, Elena está ahí esperando a que el anillo Gilbert traiga a Jeremy de vuelta a la vida."

"Bueno, está bien. Vamos a esperar con ella." Damon iba a moverse más allá de Stefan, pero el lo empujo con la mano. "Damon, escúchame. Jeremy fue uno de los cinco, un cazador." Stefan dice con pesar.

"Él es sobrenatural. El anillo no trabajará más." Damon dice lentamente, mirándose culpable. "Ella sobrevivirá a esto. Voy a encontrar a Bonnie, mientras ustedes llévense a Elena de esta isla."

"Stefan la llevara." Elizabeth dice secamente. "Yo no volveré a Mystic Falls."

"De que hablas?" Stefan pregunta dando un paso cerca. "Te vas de nuevo?"

"Si me voy." Elizabeth afirma admitiendo lo obvio. "No pienso estar presente, cuando su amada Elena apague su humanidad. Ya conmigo es suficiente."

"Elena no apagara su humanidad." Damon replica molesto.

Elizabeth sonríe con ironía. "Enserio piensan que no? Yo apague la mía para dejar de sentir dolor. Y he perdido a mas personas que me importaban, que ella." Asegura mirando a cada Salvatore. "Que les asegura que Elena no hará lo mismo que yo? Teniendo la solución de no sentir nada."

"Elena no lo hará." Stefan asegura.

"Ya veremos." Elizabeth dice riendo. Antes de rodar los ojos. "Entonces esto es un adiós. Fue un placer haber compartido con ustedes."

"Elizabeth espera." Damon la llama pero ella siguió alejándose.

"Espero que Elena logre decidir por fin entre ustedes." Elizabeth dice con sarcasmo. "Ah y díganle que bienvenida al club de vampiros sin humanidad. Adiós."

Stefan y Damon se quedaron mirando a Elizabeth desaparecer frente a ellos.

"Bueno, eso fue malo." Damon dice molesto. "De nuevo la peor versión de Elizabeth esta suelta por ahí."

"Ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego." Stefan dice frustrado. "Ahora debemos pensar en Elena y lo que vendrá cuando caiga en la realidad de que Jeremy no volverá."


	73. Chapter 73

Elizabeth estaba sentada sola en una mesa de restaurante. La puerta se abre revelando a las dos personas que menos quería ver.

"Siéntense donde quieran." La camarera dice y Elizabeth oye dos conjuntos de pasos al tiempo que Stefan y Damon se sentaban junto a ella en el stand que estaba sentada.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Stefan, pero Elizabeth solo los mira fijamente en silencio.

"¿Por qué no hablas? Tu fuiste la que nos pidió venir." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth con irritación.

"Saben que no quiero mis emociones de regreso." dice ella tranquila. Tan tranquila que los hermanos no pueden evitar sentir un poco de miedo. "Me han estado llamado, acosado, y ya me canse de hablar de eso, así que me aceptan y me dejan ser quien soy o no?" Elizabeth les pregunta molesta con ellos.

"Sí...No." Damon dice haciendo que Elizabeth lo mirara fijamente.

"Elizabeth, esta no eres tú..." Stefan dice pero Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

"Lo soy ahora. La vieja Elizabeth y esta Elizabeth no quieren tener nada que ver con emociones ni humanidad." Dice lentamente mirando a cada uno de ellos. "Y ustedes dos necesitan aceptarlo, porque sino habrá consecuencias."

"Escucha estaba en la misma situación, en la que tu estas, mis emociones se apagaron, no era yo." Stefan interviene de nuevo inclinándose para mirar a Elizabeth a los ojos. "Se lo que es estar sin humanidad. Puedes pasar a través de esto, al igual que Elena puede."

"Hablando de dolores de cabeza." Elizabeth dice cruzándose de brazos. "¿Dónde está ella, la ataron en el sótano o tal vez ya Caroline le ha roto el cuello cada vez que se despierta? Deberían ocuparse de Elena, es lo que los dos saben hacer mejor, siempre ir detrás de ella. Y quien sabe tal vez se decida por alguno de ustedes o por los dos." Dice Elizabeth riéndose un poco antes de que la camarera se acercara a ellos.

"Permiteme servirte mas café." Ella dice, Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza sonriendo mientras ponían más café en su taza.

"Gracias." Dice antes de que rápidamente se levanta rompiéndole el cuello a la camarera haciendo que la cafetera cayera en el suelo destrozada.

"Whoa." Damon dice sorprendido. Elizabeth cruza mirada con los hermanos que la miraban como si fuera alguien completamente diferente a quien ellos estaban acostumbrados.

"Como dije. Consecuencias. Ese es un cuerpo del que son responsables. Sigan intentando arreglarme y habrá un segundo o veinte o cien. Es su decisión." Ella dice dándoles una sonrisa dulce antes de darles la espalda y salir del restaurante.

* * *

"Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ocho o nueve días?" Le pregunta Stefan a Damon cuando atrapa el balón.

"Si, ocho o nueve días. No se, perdí la cuenta." Damon le dice lanzandole el balón a Stefan de nuevo.

"Ya no contamos los días en que Elizabeth Whitmore no mata a nadie. Yo digo que eso es un progreso, hermano. Al igual que el que tenemos con Elena." Stefan le lanza el balón a Damon de nuevo y el lo atrapa y vuelve a lanzarlo.

"Y que vamos hacer? Lanzar el balón por 150 años mientras Elizabeth y Elena recuperan su humanidad? Porque no creo que eso le convenga a nadie." dice Stefan molesto.

"Por ahora Elena no quiere la cura. De eso nos ocuparemos después." Damon le recuerda a Stefan. "El problema es Elizabeth que sigue suelta y comenzara a matar de nuevo si sabe que la estamos buscando."

"Podemos llegar a ella de otra manera." dice Stefan. "Aun tengo esperanza en que podemos traerla de vuelta."

"Y como vamos hacer que un vampiro sin emociones sienta algo?" Damon le pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

"Debemos encender su humanidad." Stefan le responde solamente.

"Y que haremos? Ser como Lexi y bombardearla con emociones hasta que surta efecto?" Damon le pregunta irónico.

"Si, si eso no funciona pasamos al plan B: Encerrarla y detenerla hasta idear un plan C." Stefan le dice sonriendo.

"Y que pasara cuando aparezcan todas las emociones que ha estado reprimiendo desde que Marcos murió?" Damon le pregunta confuso.

"Entonces tu, mi amigo estarás a su lado para ayudarla con eso." Stefan le responde rodando los ojos. "Eres su mejor amigo recuerdas? Tendras que hacer tu trabajo. Porque no quiero ofenderte pero últimamente has hecho un pésimo trabajo."

* * *

"Ahora voy chicas, deje mi mochila en el autobús" Elizabeth escucha a una de las chicas del equipo de porristas del colegio antes de ir a la zona de autobuses. Ella se sube al mismo que la chica subió y cuando voltea para salir se asusta cuando la ve.

"Me gusta tu listón." Elizabeth le dice secamente.

"Gracias." La chica sonríe nerviosa.

"Lo quiero." Elizabeth le ordena tendiendo su mano en dirección de la chica.

"Si, pero lo estoy usando, así que consigue el tuyo." La chica trata de irse, pero Elizabeth la detiene.

La chica mira asustada mientras Elizabeth siente sus colmillos salir y antes de que la chica pudiera correr la toma del cuello y se alimenta de ella. Cuando esta llena la suelta y gime satisfecha. Limpia los restos de sangre de sus labios y voltea a ver a la chica.

"Dame tu listón." le ordena Elizabeth y ella se lo da. "Ahora quiero que olvides lo que paso y te cubras esa fea herida."

Elizabeth sale del autobús y camina tranquilamente saliendo de la horrible escuela secundaria.

"Linda manera de ocultar tu error." Stefan aparece frente a Elizabeth de la nada.

"Yo no tuve nada que ver." Elizabeth le dice esquivándolo siguiendo su camino.

"Sabes, muchas personas pudieron haberte visto alimentarte de esa chica." Stefan le dice pero ella ríe fríamente.

"No me interesa." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Para eso están Damon y tu, no? Siempre asegurándose de que todo quede oculto."

"Es imposible obligar a alguien cuando esta tomando verbena." Stefan le replica acercándose a ella.

"Puedo hacer las cosas bien."

"Si, creo que yo también." Stefan le dice antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se acerca a Elizabeth inyectándole verbena. "Vamos a llevarte a casa." Dice cuando caía inconsciente contra el.


	74. Chapter 74

Elizabeth abre los ojos de golpe y ve que esta en su antigua habitación. Mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Stefan y Caroline frente a ella. Perfecto. "Que me hiciste?" le pregunta ella a Stefan mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Te traje a casa antes de que causaras mas problemas." Stefan le responde cruzándose de brazos.

"Si claro casa." Elizabeth dice con sarcasmo riéndose. "Así que me están castigando porque me alimente de esa inocente chiquilla?"

"Porque te alimentaste de alguien en publico" dice Caroline haciendo que Elizabeth caminara hacia ella.

"Tenía hambre." Elizabeth dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Y tu no eres nadie para decirme nada niña." Ella murmura. "No sabes nada de la vida. Apenas te falta vivir y ver morir a cada persona que conoces. A tus amigos, a tu pobre madre. Esta vida es una maldición para el que la toma."

"Elizabeth basta." Stefan ordena cuando ve los ojos de Caroline cristalizarse.

"Tranquilo Stef, solo decía la verdad." le asegura Elizabeth alejándose de la rubia. "No me importa nada de lo que haya pasado." Camina hacia la puerta de su closet mientras se quitaba su camisa.

"¿De verdad te vas a desnudar delante de mí?" pregunta Stefan rodando los ojos.

"Estoy harta de esta camisa, así que me voy a cambiar." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos.

"Seguro, en caso de dudas, manipulas a las personas." Stefan dice con enfado mientras Elizabeth lo ignoraba poniéndose una camisa a cuadros sobre su cabeza. "¿Sabes que ese es el mismo truco que Katherine solía usar?"

"No me compares con Katherine, ella es buena en correr y corre tanto que tiene miedo de su propia sombra. No tengo miedo de nada. Lo cerré todo. Incluyendo mis sentimientos." Elizabeth dice gesticulando a Stefan mientras agarraba su teléfono. "Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, te veo ahí de pie y te ves bien, hubiera sido bueno tener sexo, un buen sexo contigo. Pero ya no siento nada mas. Pero tu lo haces claramente. ¿Por qué te importa lo que siento y a quién mato?"

"Porque he matado a cientos de personas y tengo que vivir con eso, pero no voy a vivir con la gente que mates o lo que te va a hacer." Stefan dice mientras Elizabeth caminaba alrededor del dormitorio mirando su teléfono que volvió a sonar. Por séptima vez.

Caroline rueda los ojos quitandole el teléfono. "¿Con quién diablos estás hablando?"

"Mírense. Los dos están preocupados por mí, tal vez tengan que tratar de no hacerme sentir un poco más difícil." Dice Elizabeth con ironía antes de que se oyera un ruido sordo abajo.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunta Stefan antes de que bajasen las escaleras y oyen música ligeramente chirriante, gritos y risas. Ven a gente que ni siquiera iba a la escuela entrando a la casa. "Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?" pregunta el enfadado con Elizabeth. "¿Has invitado a toda esta gente aquí?"

"Iba a ir a una fiesta cerca de donde vivía. Pero lo evitaste, así que traje la fiesta aquí." Elizabeth responde encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

"Genial..." Stefan dice mirando alrededor de la casa llenándose de gente. "Eso es genial." Él añade suspirando lentamente y Elizabeth les sonríe dulcemente.

* * *

Caroline le frunncia el ceño a todo el mundo bebiendo y llenando la habitación con barriles. "Esto es una locura." dice mirando a toda la gente.

"No durará, o bien beberán toda la bebida y se aburrirán, o Damon vendrá a casa y los matará a todos." Stefan dice.

"No podemos obligarlos a irse. Los lugareños están todos en vervain de las ciudades de suministro de agua." Caroline dice con enfado mientras caminaban hacia el medio de la multitud.

"Sí." Stefan dice agarrando una botella de licor de uno de los adolescentes.

"¿Así que que hacemos?" pregunta Caroline irritada.

"Disfruta de la fiesta, evita que Elizabeth saquee a cualquier estudiante de Grove Hill." Stefan dice sonriendo.

"Genial, ¿dónde está?" pregunta Caroline irritada.

"¿Dónde piensas?" Stefan pregunta gesticulando hacia la mesa del comedor para ver a Elizabeth bailando y bebiendo, ya que no tenía ningún cuidado en el mundo.

"Casi olvido lo que parecía." Caroline dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué, Elizabeth sonriendo?" pregunta Stefan alzando la ceja.

"No, diversión, quiero decir mírala, todo esto es malo, pero ¿no te hace querer dejarla ir?" pregunta Caroline.

"Bueno, desafortunadamente, yo tengo este pequeño problema: cuando me divierto demasiado, termino matando gente." Stefan dice rodando los ojos antes de reír bailando y agarrando la mano de Caroline antes de hacerla girar y ella tomó un trago de la botella. Ambos rieron como ellos también bailaban y saltaban a la música volando a través de los altavoces. El levanta la ceja girando hacia Elizabeth para verla ya no sobre la mesa, pero si frente a ellos.

"Mira quién finalmente se unió a la fiesta." pregunta Elizabeth mirando a Stefan.

"Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa o algo así?" pregunta Stefan alzando la ceja.

"No, eso implicaría emociones, ya hemos establecido que son inútiles." Elizabeth dice sin emoción.

"Vamos Elizabeth sólo baila con nosotros." Caroline se ríe de ella pero no sirvió.

"No, ustedes se ven bien juntos." Elizabeth dice hacia Stefan y Caroline antes de marcharse. Stefan y Caroline se miran confundidos, luego oyen una conmoción sólo para ver a Liz en la puerta mientras Elizabeth y ella estaban hablando antes de que Elizabeth empujara a Liz hacia la pared.

"¡Mamá!" pregunta Caroline preocupada por sacar a Elizabeth de encima.

"Estoy bien." Dice Liz asintiendo lentamente. Caroline apreta la mandíbula girando hacia Elizabeth mientras Stefan se paraba frente a ella.

"Caroline, cálmate." Stefan dice mientras Caroline intentaba acercarse a Elizabeth, pero Stefan la abrazó.

"¡Cálmate, le arrancaré el cuello!" Caroline grita airadamente mientras Elizabeth la miraba con una sonrisa antes de vamped rápidamente fuera de la puerta.

Caroline suspira lentamente sintiéndose culpable.

* * *

"¡Elizabeth!" Stefan grita airadamente mientras entraban en el bosque.

"¿Dónde demonios está?" pregunta Caroline irritada.

"Justo donde ella quiere estar, esto estaba completamente calculado Ella atrajo a toda esa gente a la casa, esperó a que nos distrajéramos, y ahora ella es libre." Stefan dice suspirando lentamente.

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, quiero decir, ella hirió a mi madre Stefan." Caroline le dice enfadada.

"Bien, escúchame, buscas en el bosque, comprobaré el camino, si la ves, no lo dudes." Stefan dice y Caroline asiente antes de que él se marchara.

Caroline siguió caminado buscando a Elizabeth por mas de media hora sin encontrarla. Se detiene en medio del bosque mirando a su alrededor. "Elizabeth! No me hagas pelear contigo!" Caroline grita al viento. "No quiero lastimarte!" de repente siente como alguien la empuja contra el suelo haciendo que golpeara su cabeza fuertemente. La levantan y la estampan contra un árbol.

"Quien va a lastimar a quien?" Elizabeth le pregunta mostrandole los colmillos a Caroline. "Soy mas vieja y mas fuerte que tu."

Caroline gruñe empujando a Elizabeth lejos antes de tirarla contra el suelo.

Esta se levanta en un segundo y vuelve a golpear a Caroline pero esta logra detenerla y vuelve a lanzarla lejos.

"Nada mal." sonríe Elizabeth sin humor. "Tu técnica es un asco, pero de nuevo, no eres tan vieja como yo." Se acerca a Caroline empujándola lejos y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar le clava una rama gruesa en el estomago.

Caroline siente que Elizabeth le apretaba el cuello con fuerza para que no pudiera respirar. "Detente.. esta no eres tu." Le dice entre jadeos.

"¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal por lastimar a Liz? ¿No lo entiendes? no me importa." Elizabeth dice entre dientes. "Tal vez deberías intentar desactivarlo todo. Quién sabe, tal vez entonces dejarás de lloriquear sobre cómo Tyler te dejó. Una ventaja añadida: no tendrás que sentirte culpable por todos los pensamientos sucios que has tenido sobre Klaus."

"Cállate." Caroline dice con los dientes apretados.

"Obligame." Elizabeth dice retando a Caroline antes de sacar la rama del estomago de esta, pero cuando estaba a punto de clavársela en el corazón Damon y Stefan aparecieron. Damon la agarra alejándola de Caroline. Mientras Stefan ayudaba a la rubia a levantarse.

"Suéltame!" Elizabeth le dice a Damon forcejeando con el. El no espera así que le rompe el cuello dejándola inconsciente.

"Sácala de aquí." Stefan dice y Damon desaparece junto con Elizabeth.

"Intentó matarme." murmura Caroline. "Ella quería matarme."

"Hey, Caroline." Stefan toma a Caroline fuertemente de los hombros para que lo mire. "Esa no es Elizabeth. Sin su humanidad ella es la peor forma de si misma."

"Como vamos a recuperarla? Que tal que no podemos." Caroline respira hondo. "Por qué ella elegiría tener sentimientos otra vez? Es huérfana, perdió a sus padres muy joven y perdió a la persona que veía como un padre. Su vida apesta, Stefan."

"Por que Elizabeth volvería a nosotros?" se pregunta Stefan a si mismo. Antes de mirar a Caroline. "Por ti, por Bonnie. Porque nos tiene a todos nosotros y no vamos a darnos por vencidos. Somos los únicos amigos que tiene. Y ella lo sabe."


	75. Chapter 75

Stefan bajaba las escaleras del sotano cuando de repente escucha a Elizabeth quejarse mientras golpeaba la puerta. Camina hacia la puerta y la mira tratar de abrirla.

"Buenos días." Stefan la saluda y ella lo mira mal.

"Déjame adivinar, la policía de la humanidad fue idea tuya." gruñe Elizabeth con fastidio.

"Fue idea de todos." le aclara Stefan. "Después de lo que le hiciste a Caroline es hora de que vuelvas."

"Recuerdas la vez que apagaste tu humanidad e intentaste matar a Elena, el amor de tu vida? Lo olvide, fue antes o después cuando mataste a un montón de personas destripandolas?" Elizabeth le pregunta mientras sonreía con malicia. "Creo que es un poco irónico que creas estar calificado para decirme como lidiar con la muerte de un ser querido."

"No vine a regañarte, Elizabeth." le asegura Stefan omitiendo el comentario hiriente. "Vine a darte esto." le pasa una carta por la ventana. "Es una carta de Marcos, llego a la pensión días después de su entierro. Al parecer había algo que quería decirte."

Elizabeth se acerca a Stefan arrebatandole la carta. Mira la escritura del remitente y su rostro no muestra expresión alguna. "Su impecable letra." murmura ella sin emoción. "Recuerdo cuando me enseño a escribir en letra cursiva." Se queda callada antes de mirar a Stefan enfadada. "Y qué? Se supone que tengo que leer esto y volver a ser la triste huérfana Elizabeth, para que todos tengan lastima de mi?"

Stefan respira hondo con impaciencia. Por un momento había creído que ella iba a encender su humanidad. Cuando la mira de nuevo sus ojos se ensanchan. "No, Elizabeth no." le pide cuando la ve romper la carta.

"No me importa esta carta." Dice Elizabeth tirando los pequeños pedazos al suelo pisándolos antes de mirar fijamente a Stefan. "Tendrás que esforzarte mas." ella sonríe antes de que Stefan cerrara la rejilla.

* * *

"Puedo imaginar a Marcos ahora mismo, llamando a los padres de tus victimas y tratando de tapar lo que has hecho, preguntándose en que fallo contigo." Stefan le dice a una Elizabeth que estaba sentada dándole la espalda.

"Esta muerto, Stefan." gruñe Elizabeth. "Eso es lo que hizo mal."

"Cúlpalo." dice Stefan. "Es una actitud sana, Elizabeth."

"Tienes razón, debería ser mas como Elena y Caroline. Jugar a crear y creer en un futuro que no puedo tener porque eso es sano." le dice Elizabeth volteándose mirándolo fijamente. "Fingiré que puedo dar a luz bebes, tener una familia normal y que puedo tener un trabajo sin tener que mudarme y empezar de cero cada cinco años. Y jamas herir ni comerme a nadie solo porque eso esta bien."

"Eres una desalmada cuando tienes hambre." Damon dice detrás de Stefan cuando termina de bajar las escaleras.

"Tengo curiosidad, Damon, que se siente no poder tener la mujer que quieres?" Elizabeth dice mirando las facciones tensas de Damon.

"Cállate, Elizabeth." Stefan la mira molesto.

"Simplemente digo lo que es, Stefan. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor." Elizabeth le sonríe fríamente. "Ambos hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer, una y otra vez. Pueden jugar al mundo de fantasía todo lo que quieran, pero en esta vida, donde eres vampiro, solo te conformas. Y eso es tan triste. Ambos me dan tanta lastima."

Elizabeth mira tanto a Damon y Stefan que habían quedado sin palabras antes de voltearse dándoles la espalda.

* * *

Damon entra en el sótano y abre la puerta para ver a Elizabeth. Pálida con bolsas negras bajo los ojos por la desecación. "Tienes un aspecto terrible." Damon dice doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tengo hambre. No es que te importe." Elizabeth dice, tosiendo un poco.

"Lo hace." Damon dice arrodillándose delante de Elizabeth que lo miraba en silencio. "Ese es todo el punto. Me importa, no me importa. Ya es hora de que eso cambie." Añade entregándole una bolsa de sangre de su bolsillo trasero a Elizabeth que no espera para agarrarla y beber rápidamente, pero de repente comienza a toser antes de escupir la sangre gimiendo de dolor.

"Verbena?" Elizabeth dice débilmente aun ahogándose tratando de escupir la sangre de su sistema.

"¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?" Le pregunta Damon. "Herida porque te traicione? Enojada porque te cause dolor? O asustada porque sabes que se va a poner mucho peor?"

Elizabeth intenta correr hacia Damon, pero Stefan aparece delante de ella. Ella se da cuenta que está superada por los dos, así que retrocede. Si no estuviera tan débil hubiera podido con los dos.

"¿Quieren jugar?" Elizabeth pregunta suspirando mirando a ambos hermanos. "Adelante. Vamos a ver quién se rompe primero. Ustedes o yo."

* * *

Han pasado horas y nada funcionaba. Elizabeth estaba encerrada en una pequeña caja de seguridad en el sótano. Damon había estado tratando de entrar en su cabeza para mostrarle la vida feliz que se estaba perdiendo, pero ella no estaba cayendo en eso. Ella estaba luchando contra todo lo que habían intentado.

"Todavía la tienes encerrada en la caja fuerte, has estado en su cabeza durante una hora." Dice Stefan mientras miraba a Damon. "Es mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos."

"¿Cómo estás?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth mientras abría la puerta de la caja para revelarla sentada débilmente en el suelo. "Ven." Damon dice tirando de ella que cae en sus rodillas. "¿Es la edad que tengas lista para salir a jugar?"

"Vete al infierno." Elizabeth le responde entre dientes.

"De acuerdo, vuelve." Damon dice antes de ponerla de nuevo en la caja fuerte y bloquearla. "Podemos hacer esto de una manera agradable o podemos hacerlo de la otra manera." dice el a Elizabeth. "Pero de cualquier manera no nos detendremos hasta que vuelvas a encender tu humanidad, así que te dejaré pensar en eso. Voy a regresar por ti en un par de horas, o un par de años porque todo lo que tenemos es tiempo." Termina de hablar y acaricia la caja fuerte antes de subir las escaleras con Stefan siguiéndolo.

* * *

"¿Dónde está? Quiero verla." Caroline dice mirando a Stefan.

"No dejamos que nadie la vea, eso es todo, el aislamiento lleva a la miseria, conduce a la emoción." Dice Stefan molesto cuando Caroline abria un par de puertas francesas.

"Ha estado aquí por días, ¿no ha mejorado en absoluto?" pregunta Caroline mirando por dentro antes de cerrarlas y mirarlo.

"Mira, ella no quiere, Caroline, todavía no, está devastada, perdió a Marcos, te atacó, mato a una inocente..." Stefan susurra suspirando lentamente. "Mira, Damon y yo la estamos ayudando."

"¿Cómo torturándola?" Caroline pregunta burlándose de Stefan.

"No es tortura, es una intervención, la única oportunidad que tenemos con ella es provocarla, desencadenar algo: miedo, ira, autocompasión, cualquier cosa." Le responde Stefan y Caroline suspira asintiendo.

"Antes de intervenir, si es débil, no puede hacerme daño." Caroline dice sacudiendo su cabeza. "Por favor, déjame intentarlo." Ella añade inclinando su cabeza hacia Stefan que suspira lentamente.

* * *

"Buena suerte." Stefan dice alejandose de Caroline mientras se apoyaba en la pared observando a Caroline entrar lentamente en el sótano.

"Te traje algo." dice Caroline haciendo que Elizabeth la mirara enseguida pero con desconfianza al oler que era sangre. "No tiene verbena, lo juro." Caroline agrega rapidamente. "Sólo pensé que un poco de sangre podría ayudarte a pensar bien." Elizabeth no responde solo suspira pesadamente. "Para que conste, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que están haciendo. Quiero decir, estoy de acuerdo en que necesitas volver tu humanidad, pero no creo que hacerte sufrir sea la manera de hacerlo."

"¿Qué te hace tan experta en quién soy?" pregunta Elizabeth sin emoción un poco fortalezida por la sangre que Caroline le habia dado.

"Porque nos hemos convertido en mejores amigas." Caroline dice con tristeza en su voz.

"Traté de matarte, Caroline, ya no soy material de BFF, debes seguir adelante." Elizabeth dice con enfado girando la botella más rápido hasta que Caroline rápidamente la detiene con enojo.

"No voy a renunciar a ti." Caroline dice suspirando lentamente.

"Esto... Qué molesto, pegajoso que estás haciendo, te ha ocurrido alguna vez el por qué ambos novios se fueron de la ciudad?" Elizabeth dice con molestia. "Quiero decir, sé que Tyler dijo que estaba corriendo por su vida. Y Klaus... Quiero decir, vamos a decirlo, a nadie le gusta una burla." Dice ella burlandose, cuando ve la mirada molesta de Caroline levanta sus manos con inocencia fingida. "Oye, no estoy juzgando, podría ser bueno tener un chico malo voltear esas plumas perfectas."

"Estás herida, estás atacando, lo entiendo, pero no puedes quedarte así para siempre, Elizabeth. Has sobrevivido mucho dolor y perdidas en toda tu larga existencia. Eres fuerte y se que podrás..." Caroline comienza antes de que Elizabeth la cortara.

"Caroline, ¿te das cuenta de lo patético que vas a mirarte en esa gorra y vestido de graduación? Fingiendo ser humana mientras tu mamá falsifica sonrisas y sólo cuenta los minutos hasta que sales de la ciudad para que puedas dejar de ser un recordatorio de que su hija es un repugnante monstruo de control de sangre?" pregunta Elizabeth ganándose una mirada herida de Caroline antes de que esta se levanta del suelo caminando hacia la puerta. "Es realmente muy malo que me detuvieran antes de sacarte de tu desgracia, pero aquí hay segundas oportunidades..." Elizabeth dice sacando sus colmillos mientras intentaba ir tras Caroline, pero Caroline la detiene.

"¿Elizabeth?" Caroline le pregunta enfadada antes de que ella le rompe el cuello dejando a Elizabeth caer al suelo. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Voy a estar arriba". Caroline le dice a Stefan antes de caminar más allá de el.

Stefan suspira girando hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Elizabeth en el suelo.


	76. Chapter 76

Stefan abre la puerta de la celda. El entra y Elizabeth se mueve un poco, pero no despierta. Se acerca a ella y cierra sus ojos antes de tomar la mano de ella entrando en su mente.

_"Despierta." ordena Marcos y Elizabeth abre los ojos de golpe._

_"Marcos?" Elizabeth lo mira mientra se sentaba sobre la cama. "Cómo?"_

_"Solo vine a decirte que te quedaras aquí por varios años pagando por los homicidios de Chris Benton, Jason Hughes..."_

_"Marcos, soy yo." Elizabeth se levanta de la cama. "Soy Elizabeth."_

_"Me temo que estas confundida." dice Marcos. "La Elizabeth que conozco es amable, compasiva y ayuda a quien lo necesita."_

_"No eres real. No puedes ser real. Estas muerto." murmura Elizabeth mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro._

_"Te enseñe para que fueras una buena persona." Marcos sigue hablándole a Elizabeth._

_"Basta! Se lo que haces!" Elizabeth grita empujando a Marcos contra la pared._

_"Elizabeth sabe cuanto me dolería verla de esta forma!" Marcos dice mirándola con tristeza._

_"Cállate! Basta! No puedes estar aquí!" Elizabeth grita de nuevo apretando a Marcos por el cuello._

_"No eres mi Elizabeth." sentencia Marcos._

_"Se lo que haces, Stefan! El murió, esta muerto!" Elizabeth grita soltando a Marcos. "Esto no es real!"_

Elizabeth abre los ojos y Stefan la mira levantarse de la cama.

"Funciona." murmura Stefan, sabiendo que los demás en la pensión lo estaban escuchando. "El dolor que sientes, déjalo entrar." dice dirigiéndose a Elizabeth.

"Matarme de hambre, desangrarme, ponerme visiones en mi cabeza?" gruñe Elizabeth. "Pasaste mi limite." Trata de atacar a Stefan, pero este la empuja contra la pared.

"Tienes que regresar ahora, Elizabeth." Stefan le dice mirándola fijamente.

"No!" gruñe ella con mirada asesina.

"Soy un vampiro. Y no voy a salir de esta celda hasta que no enciendas el interruptor." Stefan le dice con molestia.

"Aléjate de mi." Elizabeth lo amenaza.

"Elizabeth podemos ayudarte si nos dejas." Stefan le asegura. "Por favor." Por un momento piensa que ella iba a dejar que la ayudaran pero entonces sin previo aviso lo lanza contra la puerta que se abre.

Elizabeth no pierde tiempo y acelera saliendo de la celda. Cuando llega a la sala ve a todos frente a ella.

"Que van a decirme?" Elizabeth los ve a todos. "No voy a encenderlo."

"En serio?" pregunta Damon cerca de la ventana. "Ya lo veremos."

"Que parte de déjenme en paz no han entendido?" Gruñe Elizabeth.

"Estas enojada? Porqué eso es una emoción." Damon le dice mirándola. "Aférrate a ella y enciéndelo."

"No." Elizabeth se ríe cruzándose de brazos. "No voy hacerlo."

"Tienes que hacerlo." Bonnie le pide dando un paso hacia Elizabeth. "O te obligaremos."

"En serio?" Elizabeth le pregunta riéndose de nuevo. "Y quien me obligará tu? Sabes que tu magia no me hace nada, lo recuerdas verdad Bonnie?"

De la nada su ropa se incendia con fuego. Elizabeth empieza a tratar de apagar el fuego con sus manos. "Deja de jugar conmigo!" le grita a Bonnie antes de lanzarse hacia ella, Caroline se interpone pero Elizabeth la lanza contra la pared.

"Elizabeth." Matt trata de acercarse pero Elizabeth lo toma del cuello para beber de el.

Pero solo puede tomar un poco antes de que Damon la lanza lejos.

Elizabeth se levanta del suelo preparándose para pelear cuando Stefan llega a la sala también.

"Bien, que bueno que estemos todos. Así me evitan tener que buscarlos para matarlos" gruñe Elizabeth, tratando de moverse pero había una pared invisible que se lo impedía. "Que fastidio con todos ustedes. Por que no me dejan tranquila? Ocúpense de su amada Elena y déjenme en paz."

"Eres nuestra amiga. Queremos ayudarte." Bonnie le dice.

"Por favor a quien quieren engañar." Elizabeth se ríe mirándolos a todos. "No mientan para hacerme sentir parte de ustedes, porque eso nunca ha sido verdad."

"Eres nuestra amiga Elizabeth." Matt le dice, pero Elizabeth no quería escucharlo.

"Mentira!" Elizabeth dice riendo. "Quieren engañarme para obligarme a recuperar mi humanidad. Pero que creen, están perdiendo el tiempo." Al terminar de hablar les da aneurisma a los vampiros presentes. Matt que estaba mas cerca de Elizabeth intenta distraerla pero ella lo lanza lejos contra una pared. De la nada siente que uno de los huesos de su mano se rompe, grita de dolor y mira hacia Bonnie mostrandole lo colmillos. Cuando va a atacarla Stefan y Caroline aprovechan la distracción y aceleran hacia Elizabeth pero ella los lanza lejos con fuerza. Luego se voltea hacia Damon que solo la observaba. "Que pasa Damon tienes miedo?" Ella le pregunta burlándose mientras rompía una silla y aceleraba rápidamente hacia Damon apuñalandolo en el estomago. "Que curioso tu corazón esta acelerado." Elizabeth le dice sonriendole mientras el se quejaba de dolor. "Si, tienes miedo, pero descuida seré rápida. No sentirás dolor."

"Ya basta..." Damon susurra antes de tomar el rostro de Elizabeth con fuerza mientras la miraba fijamente.

_"Damon podemos hablar?" Pregunta Marcos mientras baja las escaleras._

_"Si claro que pasa?" Damon dice esperando que Marcos se acercara a el._

_"Quería pedirte un favor." Marcos le pide._

_"Que pasa?" Damon le pregunta._

_"Sabes que me voy por un tiempo." Marcos le dice a Damon. "Y Elizabeth no quiere hablarme ni verme, así que le estoy escribiendo una carta donde le explico porque la estoy dejando. Y quería saber si podrías entregársela cuando me vaya."_

_"Claro que si Marcos, cuenta conmigo." Damon le dice seriamente._

"Qué fue eso?" pregunta Elizabeth cuando Damon la suelta.

"Un recuerdo de Marcos." murmura Damon quejándose de dolor. "Uno real."

"Quiero ver el resto." le ordena Elizabeth a Damon. "Déjame verlo."

_"Gracias." Marcos le sonríe. "Eres un buen amigo Damon. Espero logres una amistad con Elizabeth." dice el sonriendole a Damon._

_"Yo también espero lo mismo." le asegura Damon._

_"Gracias Damon." Marcos le palmea el hombro a Damon. "Se que aunque no lo demuestra, tanto tu como Stefan son los primeros amigos que Elizabeth ha tenido en mucho tiempo."_

_"La cuidare bien mientras estes fuera." Damon le dice seriamente a Marcos. "Bueno tengo que irme a ver a mi pequeño hermano que no puede hacer nada sin mi." dice el caminando hacia la salida. "No deje la carta por ahi, Elizabeth es muy curiosa." Damon señala la carta encima de la mesa de cafe._

_Marcos agarra la carta enseguida y sonrie. "Menos mal que me acordaste, sigo trabajando en ella y seria incomodo que Elizabeth la mirara antes de tiempo." le explica Marcos. "Te la enviare cuando sea el momento correcto para que se la entregues a Elizabeth. Tengo la idea de lo que quiero decir es solo que... Quiero que sea perfecto."_

_"Eres como un padre para ella Marcos." le dice Damon. "Ella comprendera porque la dejaste."_

_"Eso espero." Marcos susurra antes de que Damon abre la puerta y se despide antes de salir._

_"Alto!" Elizabeth aparece corriendo cuando Damon cierra la puerta. "Marcos! Soy Elizabeth!" ella trata de abrir la puerta, pero no puede. "Sal, por favor! Quiero hablar contigo! Quiero leer tu carta." solloza mientras golpeaba la puerta. "Por favor, Marcos por favor. Vuelve..." se aleja de la puerta y voltea. "Haz que vuelva."_

"No puedo." Damon le dice fuera del recuerdo.

"No! muéstrame de nuevo la visión." Elizabeth le pide a Damon mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. "Quiero ver a Marcos, Damon. Quiero saber lo que dijo en la carta."

"Yo te di la carta." le recuerda Stefan y Elizabeth voltea a verlo.

De repente algo golpea a Elizabeth con fuerza en el pecho y todo dentro de ella explota. "No, no, no." solloza ella mientras trata de controlarse. Arde. Duele. Arde. Duele. "No, por favor." Ella saca la madera del estomago de Damon y se aleja de el, antes de mirar a Stefan. "Que crees que quería decirme?"

"Lo que haya sido, no esta." murmura Stefan con pesar.

"No." solloza Elizabeth agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza.

"Elizabeth." Damon se acerca a ella que rápidamente lo agarra del brazo con fuerza.

"Yo lo hice. Todo es mi culpa." Elizabeth llora abiertamente. "Intente matarte Damon, a Caroline, esas personas. Lo siento mucho." Elizabeth dice mirando a todos en la sala. "Lo siento mucho." se disculpa con cada uno. "Lo arruine todo!.. Lo arruine todo! Todo es mi culpa! TODO ES MI MALDITA CULPA!" grita con rabia sintiendo sus manos, la piernas y todo su cuerpo temblar. "YA NO TENGO A NADIE! NO HAY NADA! TODO SE ACABO! YO LO TERMINE!" Ella siente a Damon encajar una jeringa en su brazo y sus piernas fallan, pero el la sostiene. "Es mi culpa." lo mira a través de sus lagrimas. "Yo rompí la carta."

* * *

"Podemos parar?" pregunta Caroline, pero Elizabeth la ignora y sigue corriendo. Necesitaba despejar su mente y no pensar. No quería hacerlo porque si lo hacia recordaría todas las cosas horribles que hizo cuando tenia su interruptor apagado y eso solo haría que quisiera apagarlo de nuevo.

"Elizabeth en verdad tenemos que parar." Caroline dice apareciendo frente a Elizabeth obligándola a detenerse.

"Por qué? No vas a decirme que estas cansada." Elizabeth le dice bromeando un poco.

"Lo se, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer." Caroline le dice.

"No." Elizabeth la interrumpe. "Tu tienes cosas que hacer, yo solo puedo pensar y pensar cosas que no quiero. Así que podemos seguir corriendo o empezare a recordar que Marcos está muerto, que rompí su carta, que intente matarte, que mate a varias personas que ni siquiera recuerdo ya."

"Esta bien." acepta Caroline a regañadientes antes de seguir corriendo.


	77. Chapter 77

Elizabeth caminaba sola por un cementerio, llevando un ramo de flores. Ella se detiene frente a la lápida de Jeremy, que decía. "JEREMY GILBERT- HERMANO Y AMIGO".

"Hola, Jeremy." Elizabeth dice mientras se arrodillaba colocando las flores en su tumba. "Quería disculparme por no haberte protegido como debí. Si hubiera tenido mi humanidad encendida hubiera estado contigo como tu sombra y podido evitar que Katherine te asesinara."

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth oye la voz de Jeremy detrás de ella, y sonríe con esperanza emocionada. Antes de darse la vuelta para verlo. "¿Jeremy?"

"Despierta." Jeremy dice.

"¿Cómo estás aquí?" Elizabeth pregunta dando un paso hacia el.

"Elizabeth, despierta." Jeremy dice con urgencia.

"No entiendo." Elizabeth frunce el ceño confusa.

"Abre los ojos. Elizabeth abre tus ojos!" Jeremy dice agarrándola por los brazos mientras le suplicaba que despertara. De repente, Elizabeth despierta y está acostada en un sofá en la casa de huéspedes. La manta que la cubría estaba en llamas.

"Oh, Dios mío." Elizabeth agita su brazo sobre las llamas y el fuego desaparece. Con la boca abierta, Elizabeth estaba horrorizada.

"Damon!" Elizabeth llama despues de que se tranquilizaba, pero nadie responde. Extrañada va al piso de arriba en su habitación para encontrarlo poniéndose su lazo. "¿Hola? ¿No me oyes?"

"Por supuesto que he oído, Elizabeth. Pero aun no me acostumbro a que estés viviendo aquí de nuevo." Damon sonríe, mirando hacia abajo a la corbata. "Este lazo me está volviendo loco."

"Bueno, siento que estés teniendo problemas personales, pero tengo una crisis real en mis manos." Elizabeth dice frustrada. "Olvide por completo que íbamos a esa fiesta. Y obviamente no compre ningún vestido de fiesta!"

Damon gime de frustración cuando sus dedos a tientas con el empate. Se libera la tela entre sus manos y, finalmente, la mira.

Elizabeth respira profundamente mientras la cara de Damon se convertía en una sonrisa. Él empieza a reír y ella trata de mantener una cara seria. "No es gracioso."

"No, lo sé, lo sé." Damon dice a través de la risa.

"Entonces deja de reír! Estoy en un problema serio." Elizabeth le explica.

"Bueno, por suerte para ti, encontrar un vestido es fácil con el poder de la compulsión." Damon dice caminando hacia Elizabeth.

"Es cierto. O tal vez ¿podría yo encontrar algo en una caja de viejos objetos de colección de la familia?" pregunta Elizabeth bromeando.

La sonrisa en la cara de Damon crece a medida que agarra las manos de Elizabeth llevándolas en el lazo alrededor de su cuello.

"Yo te ayudaré si me ayudas." Damon sugiere.

Elizabeth cede cuando Damon suelta sus manos mientras ella acomodaba con éxito la corbata en su lugar alrededor de su cuello. "Estás vestido. ¿Significa eso que vas al baile?"

"Bueno, Stefan quiere que esté allí para ayudarle a mantener un ojo en Elena. El problema es que soy un poco viejo. A menos que tenga una cita." Damon dice con una sonrisa.

"Damon Salvatore, me estás pidiendo ir al baile?" Elizabeth le pregunta tratando de luchar contra su sonrisa.

"Tal vez. Así que aquí va. Elizabeth Whitmore irías al baile conmigo?" Damon pregunta.

Elizabeth sonríe con ironía. "Me encantaría pero, no soy estudiante de allí. Si no con mucho gusto."

"Pasaras desapercibida." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Pareces una estudiante, ademas todavía creen que eres sobrina de Alaric. Te dejaran entrar."

"Tienes razón." Elizabeth dice con una sonrisa. "Bien señor Salvatore, acepto ir contigo al baile."

* * *

Elizabeth se acerca hasta Matt y Bonnie que estaban esperándola fuera del baile de graduación. A pesar de que Elizabeth no era en realidad una estudiante, había obligado a algunas personas para que la dejaran pasar. Hubiera Damon, pero a ultima hora Stefan le había pedido que buscara a Elena. Y como siempre cuando se trataba de la doppelganger Damon nunca decía no. Se acerca a Bonnie, admirando su vestido antes de asentir a Matt.

"¿Por qué siento que estamos en una sesión de práctica para la boda de Caroline?" Matt pregunta.

"Porque creo que lo estamos." Bonnie se ríe antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "¿No estás ayudando a los chicos con Elena?"

"No es mi problema esta noche. Estoy aquí sólo para conseguir perdida, colgar con ustedes y comerme la reina de la fiesta." Elizabeth bromea mientras Elena se dirigia hacia el grupo.

"Se trata de una graduación. Solo para las personas mayores y otras cosas. Creo que eres un poco más allá de alto nivel, ¿verdad? Aunque parezcas de nuestra edad." Elena escupe, mirando el vestido de Elizabeth.

"Yo puedo rasgarte el corazón del pecho, aquí y ahora." Elizabeth baja la voz que los que la oyeran serian los que se acercaran.

"Pero no lo harás. No, a menos que desees mantener el afecto de Damon. Dado que es probablemente bastante difícil hacer eso mientras yo estoy cerca, pero era divertido verte como una pequeña pulga obsesiva." Elena se ríe entre dientes mientras los ojos de Bonnie se abrían.

"Damon no te quiere, por favor, hazme un favor. Lo único que le gusta es el hecho de que vas a todas estas matanzas y le permites alimentarse sin hacer ningún trabajo. Y en cuanto a la cura, eso es sólo para romper el enlace padre. Él quiere que vaya directamente al Salvatore bebé".

"Elena..." Bonnie comienza como Elena voltea a mirarla.

"Y tu eres sólo un recordatorio de todas las cosas horribles que me han pasado." Elena le dice a Bonnie antes de pasar a un lado alejándose.

* * *

Elizabeth se toma un respiro después de la discusión con Elena, se acerca a la ponchera tratando de no pensar en lo que Elena habia dicho.

Stefan se acerca a Elizabeth con una sonrisa que ella regresa. "Te ves hermosa."

"Gracias. No te ves muy mal." Elizabeth le dice sonriendole.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" Stefan le pide a Elizabeth extendiendo su mano. "Le pregunté a Elena y ella amenazó con morderme."

Elizabeth se ríe un poco dejando la taza sobre la mesa, tomando la mano de Stefan. El la saca a la pista de baile y coloca sus manos en su cintura. Mientras ella gira sus manos alrededor de su cuello con la música sonando en el fondo.

"He estado tratando de invocar la emoción en Elena toda la noche." Dice Stefan sonando frustrado. "Ella dice que está aquí sólo para ayudar a Rebeca a obtener la cura, pero yo no le creo por completo. Esto pasa a ser la noche más sentimental en la escuela secundaria."

"No sé, Stefan. Creo que ella esta aquí para Rebekah. No hay emoción en ninguna parte cerca de la superficie." Elizabeth le dice recordando su conversación con Elena minutos antes.

"Sí, escuche lo que te dijo. Lo siento por eso." Stefan dice mirando a Elizabeth expectante.

"Está bien. No sabe lo que dice." Elizabeth replica rápidamente.

"Claro." Stefan dice solamente no muy convencido antes de hacer girar a Elizabeth hacia fuera en un círculo, dejando que la tela de su vestido girara alrededor de ella.

* * *

Elizabeth quiso tomar un respiro después de bailar con Stefan. No soportaba ver a Elena bailando tanto con Damon y Stefan. Ambos Salvatores practicamente rogandoles que escogiera a alguno de los dos. Caminando afuera se detuvo cuando vio a Marcos frente a ella.

"¿Es esto real?" Elizabeth pregunta un poco asustada.

"¿Importa?" Marcos le pregunta.

Elizabeth se acerca a él con lentitud, el la toma de la mano. Ella suelta una risa antes de inclinarse y abrazarlo.

"Esto es producto de mi imaginación lo se." Elizabeth dice después de un tiempo. "Pero no me importa."

Marcos sonríe. "¿Me extrañas, Elizabeth?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Elizabeth dice con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Quieres que esto sea real?" Marcos pregunta dando un paso mas cerca de Elizabeth.

"Sí."

"Entonces puede ser. Elizabeth tu magia y la de Bonnie pueden devolverme para siempre. Al igual que Jeremy. Ambas tienen el poder de hacer el hechizo ahora."

La cara de Elizabeth cae, luego que se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Ella se aparta de él. "Oh, Dios mío. Eres Silas. Aléjate de mí."

Ella comienza a huir pero Marcos/ Silas la agarra por la muñeca deteniéndola. "Me necesitas, Elizabeth."

"No te necesito. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo." Elizabeth dice soltándose del agarre del falso Marcos.

"No tienes idea de lo peligrosa que eres. Si no te ayudo, te matarás a ti misma." Marcos/Silas dice.

"Estás tratando de entrar en mi cabeza." Elizabeth dice negando con la cabeza molesta.

"Solo estoy pidiendo tu ayuda a cambio de la mía."

"Déjame en paz." Elizabeth se da vuelta comenzando a alejarse.

"¿Te has despertado recientemente?" Silas pregunta haciendo que Elizabeth se detuviera volviéndose hacia él.

"¿Me hiciste eso?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Por favor, Elizabeth, déjame ayudarte antes de que lastimes a alguien o a ti misma." Silas le pide.

"No te preocupas por mí. Solo te importa bajar la pared al Otro Lado, y no lo haré. Y estoy segura que Bonnie tampoco." Elizabeth se voltea para irse pero de nuevo es detenida por la voz de Silas.

"¿No quieres volver a ver a Marcos?"

"No así." Elizabeth dice antes de irse, dejando a Silas viéndola alejarse.

"Elizabeth, espera." La llama el decidido a seguirla.

"Aléjate de mí, Silas." Elizabeth dice con los dientes apretados.

"Podemos ayudarnos unos a otros." Silas insiste.

"Esto es lo que haces. Esperas hasta que pierda el control y luego quieres entrar y salvarme." Elizabeth afirma con rabia.

"¿De verdad crees que tienes elección? Si no dejas que te ayude, tu expresión te consumirá desde adentro hacia afuera." Silas dice parándose frente a Elizabeth.

"Aléjate de mí." Le dice ella al mismo tiempo que las alarmas de los automóviles comenzaban a apagarse en el estacionamiento cercano cuando las luces de sus faros titilaban. Elizabeth se ve sorprendida y asustada. Estaba perdiendo el control de su magia una vez mas.

"No trataste de hacer eso, ¿verdad? Tu magia está cobrando vida propia una vez mas." Silas dice. "Necesitas ayuda para controlarlo. Escúchame, Elizabeth. Respira."

"Moriré antes de dejar que me controles de nuevo." La ira de Elizabeth se manifiesta aún más en una ráfaga de viento que lleva las hojas a su alrededor.

"Elizabeth, ¡escúchame! Contrólate, Elizabeth! ¡Contrólate!" Silas dice tratando de calmar a la joven descontrolada.

"¡Fuera de mi cabeza!" Elizabeth le grita antes de alejarse corriendo usando su velocidad.

* * *

A mitad de camino se detiene cuando escucha gritos de nada menos que Elena Gilbert. Ella corre a la ubicación de los gritos y ve a Elena en los brazos de Damon con sangre saliendo de su nariz y una cierta extensión alrededor de su boca. Y Bonnie frente a ella.

"Bonnie, para!" Stefan le ruega a Bonnie, como Elizabeth aparece junto a él.

"No, sé lo que estoy haciendo." Bonnie dice con voz monótona.

"Bonnie, no pasa nada. Lo que estás haciendo es justificado, lo juro pero tienes que parar, ¿de acuerdo?" Elizabeth dice poniendo su mano en el hombro de Bonnie mientras la concentración de esta se detenia y los gritos de Elena también. Sabia que Silas habia tenido que ver.

"¿Estás bien?" Stefan le pregunta a Bonnie mientras ella se daba la vuelta.

"No, no estoy bien. Casi muero. La concha de mi mejor amiga casi me mata. Nada de esto está bien!" Bonnie grita enfadada con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro antes de alejarse de ellos.

"Te tengo." Damon le susurra a Elena mientras le inyectaba verbena.

"¿Estás bien?" Stefan le pregunta a Elizabeth que estaba mirando a Damon tomar a Elena en sus brazos.

"Si estoy bien." Elizabeth asiente con la cabeza antes de voltearse siguiendo por donde Bonnie se había ido antes.

* * *

"¿Estás bien?" Damon pregunta entrando en la habitación de Elizabeth mientras ella estaba junto a su ventana mirando hacia fuera.

"Dolor." Susurra Elizabeth volteándose para mirar a Damon que la mira confuso. "Esa es la primera emoción que Elena sintió. El dolor por perder a Jeremy. Y pensar que ella iba a morir. El miedo se le clavó en los ojos. Justo lo que yo sentí antes de recuperar mi humanidad." Dice Elizabeth sacudiéndose de su mente antes de mirar a Damon de nuevo. "¿Qué van a hacer con Elena ahora?"

"Bueno... Encontramos la emoción que Elena nos mostró esta noche." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así que la asustaron mucho." Elizabeth dice bromeando un poco antes de ponerse seria. "Pero todavía tenemos otro problema. ¿Algo que puede estar en cualquier lugar y ser cualquiera?"

"Silas quiere que Bonnie deje caer el velo y ella dejó muy claro esta noche que no dejará que nadie la empuje alrededor, especialmente Silas. No creo que él va a llegar a ella por un tiempo." Damon dice seriamente.

"Pero sigue siendo Silas." Elizabeth le replica pensativa, decidiendo no decirle a Damon que ella había tenido un encuentro cercano con Silas y que le había pedido lo mismo que a Bonnie.

"Punto a favor." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth que voltea hacia la ventana una vez mas. "Así que... La verdadera pregunta es..." dice luego de un rato acercándose a Elizabeth en la ventana, haciendo que ella lo mirara. "¿Todavía eres una perra conciliadora?"

"No lo creo." Elizabeth le responde sonriendo, siguiéndole la broma. "¿Sigues siendo un culo arrogante?"

"Siempre." Damon susurra fingiendo coquetear con ella. Elizabeth no puede evitar reír contagiando a Damon también. "Oye se que he sido un pésimo amigo últimamente." El le dice enserio. "Así que, que tal si renovamos votos de amistad con un buen vaso de bourbon eh?"

Elizabeth sonríe de nuevo negando con su cabeza. El vampiro frente a ella nunca cambiaría. "Claro, porque no?"

* * *

Ya de madrugada Elizabeth había salido de la casa de huéspedes decidida encontrarse con cierto personaje en las viejas celdas de los Lockwood. Ella camina a través del sótano débilmente iluminado, el sonido del agua goteando rompiendo el silencio. "¿Silas? Se que eres tu. Mi hechizo de localización funcionó sin usar ninguna de tus posesiones."

Una voz desconocida habla desde las sombras. "Ah, sí. Finalmente reconoces lo poderosa que eres."

"Ya no eres Marcos." Elizabeth susurra. "¿Es este el verdadero tú? Dime por qué te estás escondiendo."

"Llámalo venganza de Qetsiyah. Cuando supo que no la amaba, usó su magia para asegurarse de que ninguna mujer pudiera amarme. No debería sorprender que ahora simplemente quiera morir." Silas dice teniendo la caja que contenía la cura en sus manos.

"Y quiero que lo hagas." Elizabeth responde sin emoción.

"¿Incluso si eso significa traer a todos los seres sobrenaturales muertos?" Silas pregunta.

Elizabeth inclina la cabeza mirando hacia la oscuridad donde provenía la voz de Silas. "Muéstrame tu cara."

Silas duda un poco pero después de un rato surge de su lugar sentado, y emerge en la luz suficiente para que Elizabeth lo viera. Ella se sorprende al ver su apariencia, deforme y monstruosa.


	78. Chapter 78

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá mientras escuchaba la puerta del sótano cerrarse, cuando se da la vuelta ve a Katherine subir las escaleras. "Así que. Escuché que Elijah te dejó." Elizabeth le dice sin moverse de donde estaba sentaba. "¿Es por eso por lo que has venido? ¿Para obtener respuestas de Elena sobre lo que tenía que decirle?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Katherine responde sentándose frente a Elizabeth.

"Ahora sólo buscas un chivo expiatorio." Dice Elizabeth ignorándola y Katherine le muestra una dulce sonrisa que claramente era falsa. "Que bajo caes Katherine, no has cambiado nada."

"Tal vez, he hecho cosas muy horribles para sobrevivir... Aunque no apagué mi humanidad cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. He tratado con ello. Cuando Klaus mató a toda mi familia, he tratado con eso." Katherine comienza pero Elizabeth acelera hacia ella empujándola con rabia contra una pared.

"Trataste con eso, porque nunca has tenido humanidad Katherine." Le dice Elizabeth enfadada. "No tienes dignidad para criticarme." Se aleja de ella cuando Stefan entra en la habitación.

"Ella se ha ido." Dice Stefan mirando a Katherine. "Voy a ir a ver los jardines, a averiguar lo que hizo." Stefan dice señalando antes de alejarse.

"Oh, ¿me olvidé de encerrarla?" Pregunta Katherine fingiendo incencia. "Sólo digamos que he perdido el interés en la recuperación de Elena. Prefiero ver cómo se derrumba en un orfanato."

En ese momento aparecen Damon y Matt.

"¿Se ha ido otra vez?" pregunta Matt sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Matt, Damon, nos vamos." Dice Elizabeth agarrando su abrigo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?" Matt pregunta confuso.

"Porque Elena está hambrienta y en el bosque, por una vez. Tal vez algo que Katherine ha hecho puede funcionar." Dice Elizabeth mirando a Katherine brevemente antes de hacerle un gesto a Damon y a Matt para que la siguieran.

* * *

"Matt espera." Elizabeth lo detiene. "Ten esto." Ella le dice tendiendole el anillo de Jeremy a Matt.

"Para que es esto?" Matt le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"Pontelo." Elizabeth le dice. "Si encuentras a Elena es mas seguro que lo lleves puesto. Es mas seguro asi."

"Esta bien." Matt le dice sonriendole mientras se ponia el anillo antes de irse.

Al pasar el tiempo Elizabeth levanta la ceja mientras ve faros que crujían entre los árboles antes de ver a Elena agarrar a un Matt débil del suelo. Y a Stefan que va hacia ella empujándola hacia un árbol y sosteniéndola allí con su mano alrededor de su cuello.

"Hey, hey, estás cortado." Stefan le dice enfadado cuando Matt cae hacia el suelo débilmente mientras salía sangre de su cuello. Elizabeth lo agarra pero apoyándolo en su camión.

"Déjame ir." Elena le gruñe a Stefan.

"Suficiente." Elizabeth dice entre dientes mirándola. "Estás actuando como una mocosa mimada, ¿sabes? Crees que no pueden castigarte, quizás no, pero yo sí puedo castigarlo a el." Dice Elizabeth acercando a Matt con fuerza hacia ella.

"Elena." Matt susurra débilmente por la pérdida de sangre.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que esto es-" Elena comienza pero Elizabeth la corta con rabia.

"Cállate, vuelve tus emociones ahora mismo Elena o que me ayúdame Dios, te daré algo de lo que estarás triste toda tu estupida existencia." Dice Elizabeth enojada asintiendo con Matt. "Lo voy a matar justo aquí delante de ti."

"Elizabeth." Stefan dice, mirando a Elizabeth con advertencia.

"Nada de Elizabeth, Stefan. Si ella no ama a nadie. Bien. Que lo demuestre." Dice Elizabeth mientras se arrodillaba frente a Matt. "Y si me equivoco, ¿qué diferencia hace? Un muchacho menos, ¿verdad? Porque eso es todo lo que es, ¿eh?" Le pregunta a Elena sin emoción.

"Elena..." Matt le susurra suplicantemente.

"Elizabeth." Damon dice apareciendo detrás de Elizabeth pero ella lo ignora mientras miraba a Elena que miraba entre Matt y ella antes de mirarla de nuevo.

"Estás mintiendo..." Elena dice pero al instante Elizabeth rompe el cuello de Matt y Elena jadea cuando el cuerpo cae al suelo. Stefan la suelta mientras Elena miraba el cuerpo muerto de Matt delante de ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Elizabeth se quedo impacible mientras Stefan la miraba, no le importaba. "¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Sientes algo?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Elena sin emoción. "¿Estás enojada porque acabo de convertir a tu amigo en un maldito cadáver? ¿Habrías intentado matarlo de todas maneras, verdad?, ¿o estás triste de que el tipo que todo el mundo ama es sólo una bolsa de huesos?" pregunta ella sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Elena, mientras esta lloraba mirandolo fijamente. "¿Recuerdas cuando era un niño pequeño, corazón cálido, una gran sonrisa. Toda su vida delante de él..." susurra antes de que Elena sacude la cabeza negándo. Al mismo tiempo Elizabeth se inclina hacia Matt. "Supongo que fue una buena idea que llevara esto." Dice ella alzando la mano de Matt hacia arriba para mostrar el anillo de Gilbert. Elena jadea y suspira aliviada al ver la mano de Matt antes de sacudir la cabeza y arrodillarse hacia su cabeza antes de agarrar su mano.

"Oh, Dios, Matt." Elena susurra mientras solloza aferrandose a la mano de Matt antes de frotar su mejilla con la parte de atrás de su mano suavemente.

"¿Sientes que el peso se despega de tu pecho, eso es alegría... porque Matt no está muerto, eso es emoción, Elena. Eso es la humanidad." Susurra Elizabeth mientras miraba a Stefan quien asiente lentamente hacia ella. "Bien ya termine aqui." Dice ella mirando a Matt y luego a Damon y Stefan antes de alejarse rapidamente del lugar.

* * *

"Hay que ir." Damon dice entregandole una manta a Elena mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Elizabeth mientras que Stefan estaba sirviéndose una copa.

"Los dolores todavía estan allí. La culpabilidad, la vergüenza." Elena explica.

"Por desgracia, eso es algo que tiene que venir junto con la humanidad después de recuperarla." Elizabeth dice recordando que ella estuvo en esa etapa.

"Ahora lo entiendo, apagando tu humanidad. Es una trampa. Se pone esta pared y cierra a cabo todo lo que hace, lo que eres. Nada de lo que haces te afecta, nada importa."

"Elena, lo que tienes que hacer es descansar. Toma todo con calma durante un par de días." Stefan dice sentandose con el resto del grupo.

"Tal vez incluso un par de años." Elizabeth dice, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Ya he terminado el reposo. Tengo que estar lista. Hay tanto que tengo que hacer." Elena dice haciendo que los demas la miren mientras se ponia de pie. "Woah, hey, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Damon pregunta mirándola con confusión.

"Piensen en ello. Es obvio. Ir hacia atrás lo suficiente y hay una persona que nos trajo a esto. Que arruino la vida de todos. Trajo a Klaus a Mystic Falls, volvió a Caroline en un vampiro. Ella mató a mi hermano. todo se reduce a ella."

"Katherine." Elizabeth susurra entendiendo de quien se referia Elena.

"Stefan dijo que me centrase en una cosa, y así lo hice. Me concentré en el odio. Y la odio tanto." Elena escupe, su cara convirtiéndose en furia total.

"No creo que eso sea lo mejor." Damon le replica encogiendose de hombros. "Elena, Katherine no vale la pena tu tiempo. Incluso si pasas diez minutos de su vida odiando a ella, ella gana."

"No, si la mato." Elena responde sin emoción.

* * *

Mystic Falls se había sumido en la oscuridad haciendo que todos los vampiros asumieran que algo sobrenatural y muy peligroso estaba por suceder. Nadie sabía muy bien lo que era, pero Elizabeth tenía la sensación de que era malo. Liz saco un mapa en la mano, mientras que los tres vampiros se reunieron alrededor de ella como comenzaba a explicar. "El poder-apagón se originó en tres lugares diferentes de la ciudad. El joven de granja, el Lockwood Estate y el transformador arrancado Antiguo Miller Road."

"Bueno, estos son los lugares de las matanzas de Silas." Stefan dice comenzando a conectar entre sí las manchas. "Es el triángulo de expresión. Bonnie debe estar haciendo el hechizo."

"Tanto para la necesidad de una luna llena." Damon pone los ojos con fastidio.

"Yo sé algo más. Uno de los chicos de la compañía eléctrica que tiene una hija que va a la escuela con Bonnie. La vio salir de la granja joven y hace una hora con Elena." Liz informa.

"Pero Caroline esta con Elena..." Stefan responde confuso.

"No, a menos que Bonnie este con Katherine." Elizabeth susurra llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. "Parece que Bonnie tiene una nueva amiga doppelganger."

"Entonces, ¿cómo las encontraremos?" Liz pregunta.

"Bueno, ellas deben estar en algún lugar del triángulo. Mi conjetura es que puede que tengan razón en el medio." Stefan explica utilizando el lápiz para rodear el centro del triángulo.

"¿Y dónde sería eso?" Damon pregunta mirando a su hermano.

* * *

Damon estába hablando por teléfono con Stefan mientras el y Elizabeth caminaban en la escuela. Stefan había encontrado a Caroline y pensaban que Bonnie y Katherine estában en algún lugar en los túneles debajo de la escuela.

"Si no recuerdo mal, creo que hay una entrada en el sótano." Damon le dice a Stefan.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está el sótano?" Stefan le pregunta.

"Fuera de la sala de calderas." Damon responde como caminaban por el pasillo.

"Está bien. Nos encontraremos allí." Stefan dice, colgando el teléfono mientras Elena se acercaba.

"Oye, ¿las encontraron?" Elena pide.

"Sí, pero vas a tener que estar aquí." Damon le dice a Elena que frunce el ceño.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Ella le pregunta.

"Realmente tenemos que dejar de Bonnie de hacer el hechizo, y si usted consigue todo asesina y el tornillo de arriba..." Damon se desvanece dejando el entendimiento de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Mira, Elena, detrás de la rabia hay una oleada de sentimientos." Elizabeth le explica. "Todas las culpabilidad, las de dolor, las emociones que alguna vez tuviste, matando a Katherine te obligaría a dejar todo."

"Sí, y si no puedes manejar eso, entonces estamos de vuelta al punto de partida." Damon añade.

"Y si yo puedo?" Elena pregunta enojándose. "¿Qué pasa si matar a Katherine quita todo este dolor y la culpa? ¿Qué pasa si matar a Katherine finalmente me deja sentir todas las cosas buenas que he perdido? Ayúdenme, chicos. Tan pronto como llegue a superar este obstáculo, estaré en mí. Voy a ser capaz de pensar con claridad, voy a ser yo misma y todo volverá a la normalidad."

"Ella es fuerte y astuta, y tu vas a morir." Damon sigue discutiendo con Elena.

Elena suspira por un momento antes de sumergirse rápidamente en un juego oculto en el estómago de Damon. Él cae al suelo quejándose de dolor.

"Al menos moriré en el intento." Dice Elena antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Vas a interponerte en mi camino también?"

"Si lo hiciera, te destrozaría." Elizabeth dice con rabia. "Pero como no me importa lo que hagas y no soy tu niñera, puedes hacer lo que quieras." Dice caminando hacia Damon agachándose junto a el, ayudándolo a sentarse mientras el se quejaba de dolor. Estaba a punto de tirar de la participación de él cuando alguien camina detrás de ellos.

"¿Necesitas una mano?" Elizabeth oye una voz, cuando mira hacia arriba ve a Alaric. Ella frunce el ceño mientras Alaric se agachaba sacando la estaca de Damon por ella.

"Así que esto es, ya sea realmente bueno, o muy malo." Damon dice confuso mientras miraba a Ric.

"Es bueno verte también, Damon." Ric dice con una risa como Elizabeth vacilante tira de Damon a sus pies.

"Yo diría que el sentimiento es mutuo, excepto que una gran cantidad de personas no están exactamente quienes dicen que están por aquí." Damon dice, aferrándose a Elizabeth para no perder el equilibrio.

"¿Crees que soy Silas?" Ric pregunta antes de pasar a Elizabeth. "¿Me están tomando el pelo, quiero decir, vamos Elizabeth. Soy yo."

"Vé, ahora esto nos pone en un poco de salmuera, porque eso es exactamente lo que diría Silas." Dice Damon.

"Damon, yo le creo." Elizabeth susurra y Ric le sonríe. "En primer lugar, los dos podemos verlo." Comienza y Ric acaba por ella.

"En segundo lugar, Silas sabría sobre el armario 42?" Ric pide, caminando y haciendo estallar una taquilla abierta, sacando una botella de licor.

Damon sonríe antes de tirar de Ric en un abrazo. Cuando se separan, Alaric mira a Elizabeth, antes de dar un paso hacia ella. "Elizabeth, lamento lo que le hice a Marcos."

Elizabeth no puede evitar que sus ojos se cristalicen un poco ante la mención de Marcos, aun le costaba aceptar que el ya no estuviera. "No te disculpes Ric, esta bien." Elizabeth le dice sonriendo un poco, tranquilizando la expresión arrepentida de Alaric. "Todo fue culpa de Esther. Ella te uso a su conveniencia. No tuviste elección."

Alaric sonríe un poco aliviado, al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se acercaba abrazándolo también. "Espera, si podemos verte y tocarte. Eso significa que Bonnie lo hizo. Ella dejó caer el velo." Elizabeth dice al separarse de Alaric.

"Bueno, no del todo. Es sólo hacia abajo dentro del triángulo de expresión. Si me paso fuera de él, es hora de volver al mundo de los fantasmas." Ric dice, tomando una copa.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?" Damon le pregunta. "Me di cuenta que con el velo hacia abajo, sería como fantasma-a-Palooza".

"No todo los fantasmas tienen una razón para volver a Mystic Falls. Tan sólo los que, como yo, están al cuidado de sus amigos idiotas." Ric dice burlándose, haciendo que Damon y Elizabeth rieran también.

"Estoy más preocupado por los que buscan a sus enemigos." Damon dice seriamente. En ese momento le llega un texto de Stefan. Las cosas estában mal.

Elena fue tras Katherine, pero Katherine estaba vinculada a Bonnie, así que todo lo que Elena le hizo a Katherine le pasó a Bonnie. Stefan fue capaz de detener a Elena antes de que se pusiera demasiado malo, pero fue difícil. No sabe a dónde fue Caroline, pero Matt llamo y se dieron cuenta de que fuera también. Matt y Rebekah encontraron a Caroline en la parrilla bajo una especie de trance donde ella estaba cortando sus propias muñecas.

"Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo. Eso significa que Silas está contigo." Matt le dice a Damon a través del teléfono. Eso asusta un poco a Elizabeth porque habia estado con Caroline practicamente todo el día.

"Perfecto." Damon dice cuando Ric los lleva a la sala de calderas de la escuela.

"Sí, se pone peor. El velo esta abajo. Kol vino buscando a Elizabeth, y parecía un poco molesto." Matt dice haciendo que Elizabeth frunza el ceño mirando a Damon.

"¿Tienes alguna buena noticia para mí, Donovan?" Damon le pregunta, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Elizabeth que habia comenzado a apretarse las manos con fuerza, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Nos ocuparemos de esto, sólo cuida su espalda." Matt dice antes de colgar.

"Bueno, solo faltaba eso." Elizabeth dice con molestia cuando Damon se vuelve hacia ella. "Tendremos que separarnos, ustedes vayan con Bonnie..."

"Escúchame." Damon dice interrumpiendola. "Tal vez debas buscar a Stefan. Hablale de Caroline y quedate con él. Él va a mantenerte a salvo."

"Damon no necesito que me cuiden." Elizabeth le replica cruzandose de brazos. "Además necesito encontrar a Marcos primero."

"Solo busca a alguien que este contigo esta bien?" Damon le dice enojado. "No debes estar sola cuando hay un original buscandote."

"Está bien." Elizabeth acepta entre dientes. "Cuidense ustedes también." Ella mira a Alaric y a Damon antes de despegar en los túneles, en busca de Stefan.


	79. Chapter 79

Elizabeth se encuentra con Stefan a medio camino. "Stefan!" lo llama haciéndole señas.

"Elizabeth." Stefan se acerca a ella rápidamente. "Creí que estabas con Damon."

"Nos separamos, el esta con Ric buscando a Bonnie y a Katherine." Elizabeth le explica. "Hay que ayudar a buscarlas."

"Esta bien, vamos." Stefan da un paso pero Elizabeth lo detiene agarrándolo por un brazo.

"Ve tu. Debo buscar a Marcos antes de que Bonnie ponga de nuevo el muro." Elizabeth le dice. "Necesito verlo una vez mas."

"De acuerdo. Busca a Marcos mientras yo ayudo a detener a Bonnie y a Katherine." Dice Stefan entendiendo perfectamente la necesidad de Elizabeth de ver a Marcos.

"Prometo que volveré antes de que Bonnie termine." Elizabeth le asegura a Stefan que asiente.

Elizabeth y el se separan yendo por caminos distintos. Ella no le dijo a Stefan que Kol estaba buscándola porque encontrar a Bonnie y a Katherine era más importante en ese momento. Ella estaria bien.

Por un presentimiento llega al cementerio y ahí ve a Elena.

" 'Hermano y amigo' ¿Qué genio se le ocurrió eso?" Se pregunta Elena mientras se sienta frente a la tumba de Jeremy.

"Elena?" Elizabeth susurra dando un paso mas cerca de Elena. "Que haces aquí?"

"Me rindo." Elena dice tristemente, mirando hacia abajo. "Tenía muchas ganas de matar a Katherine. Por Jeremy, pero no tiene sentido. Stefan tenia razón. Es sólo una distracción, y..." Ella se desvanece mientras las lágrimas le llenan los ojos.

"No puedo, no puedo hacer esto." Susurra. "No puedo seguir adelante. Y yo no quiero. Si eso me hace débil, entonces está bien, soy débil."

"Elena, no eres débil." Elizabeth dice solamente acercándose un poco mas a Elena.

"Yo sólo, no puedo manejarlo, de haber desaparecido. No quiero sentirme así nunca más." Elena sigue llorando.

"Te entiendo perfectamente." Susurra Elizabeth suavemente dejando que una lagrima resbale de su ojo porque sentía el dolor de Elena. De repente, oye un chasquido de rama detrás de ellas. Cuando se voltea ve a Kol acercándose. Elizabeth toma posición frente a Elena.

"Esto es tan lindo." Kol dice mirando a Elena antes de que su mirada se posa en Elizabeth. "Hola vieja amiga." Él sonríe.

"No puede ser." susurra Elena cuando voltea a verlo.

"¿Qué deseas?" Elizabeth le pide encarecidamente con Elena que ya se encuentra de pie detrás de ella.

"Tu sabes lo que quiero. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente muy vieja Elizabeth. Y estoy aquí para pagar esa cuenta." Kol dice mirando a Elizabeth con rabia, antes de mirar a Elena. "Oh, descuida también tengo una deuda contigo. Jeremy me mató. Y sé que tu eras la mente maestra detrás de todo el plan."

"Elena, sal de aquí." Elizabeth le dice a Elena en voz baja.

"¿Estás segura?" Kol pregunta. "Estaba pensando que sería más justo si tuvieras alguna copia de seguridad."

"Sí, estoy segura. Como has dicho, tenemos una vieja cuenta pendiente. Deja que se vaya." Elizabeth dice con rabia y miedo a la vez, pero sin demostrarlo.

"Elizabeth..." Elena trata de argumentar, pero Elizabeth niega con la cabeza.

"Voy a estar bien Elena, vete." Le dice Elizabeth, Elena asiente antes de desaparecer.

"Muy valiente, sin embargo, tan ingenua. No has cambiado nada." Kol sonríe antes de lanzarse hacia Elizabeth.

Ella lo golpea haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero él se levanta en un segundo empujando a Elizabeth contra una pared estrellando su rostro contra la pared.

"Motus." Elizabeth susurra lanzando a Kol fuera de ella con fuerza.

"Vaya, vaya." Kol dice riéndose. "Así que también la magia. Esto si no me lo esperaba." La sonrisa de el cae lanzandole miradas asesinas a Elizabeth. "Pero olvidas que soy mas fuerte que tu Elizabeth, la magia es irrelevante para mi." Al terminar acelera hacia Elizabeth tan rápido que ella no lo ve cuando choca con ella de nuevo lanzandola hacia atrás.

Elizabeth grita de dolor cuando Kol la tira al suelo de nuevo antes de darle patadas en el estómago. Ella tose tratando de sentarse, pero apenas puede respirar. Intenta levantar su mano pero Kol se la agarra rápidamente.

"Oh, no, no tan rápido." Kol le dice sonriendo. "No es hora de mas trucos Elizabeth." Con eso rompe la mano de Elizabeth haciendo que esta grite de dolor.

"Ahora bien, esto es lo que me he perdido. Dos personas de conexión." Kol sonríe mirando a Elizabeth que agarraba su mano quejándose de dolor. "Es solitario en el otro lado, y te juro ser invisible te vuelve loco. La forma en que no podías verme parado delante de ti, o sentir el aliento en tu mejilla mientras te susurraba todas las formas en que deseaba hacerte sufrir." Él se inclina agarrando a Elizabeth por el cuello, tirando de ella a sus pies. "Pero, por desgracia, ahora puedo hacerlo." Baja la voz, su cara a sólo pulgadas de la de ella.

"Adelante, Kol. Mátame". Elizabeth susurra tosiendo de dolor. "Termina con esto."

"Como quieras, querida." Kol sonríe. "Esto solo te hará pagar un poco lo que me debes." gruñe el metiendo su mano en el pecho de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grita de nuevo por el dolor insoportable antes de cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor, pero de repente, Kol la deja caer al suelo como él agarra una estaca en el aire.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que matarte?" Jeremy dice señalando a Kol con una ballesta y con Elena de pie con orgullo detrás de el.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Bienvenido de vuelta." Kol se voltea dándole la espalda a Elizabeth que se incorpora un poco del suelo. "Ahora bien, ¿cuál es la palabra? 'Mátame de una vez, la culpa es tuya. Mátame dos veces, la vergüenza si tu'..."

Antes de que Kol pudiera terminar, Stefan aparece de la nada rompiéndole el cuello.

"Vamos a dejarlo así, ¿de acuerdo?" Stefan le pregunta, antes de voltearse hacia Elizabeth. "Elise! Estas bien?"

Elizabeth solo asiente agarrando la mano tendida de Stefan que la ayuda a levantarse.

"Elizabeth!" Jeremy grita, corriendo hacia ella.

"Oye." Elizabeth sonríe mirando a Jeremy frente a ella. "Me alegra verte. Gracias por salvarme." Dice acercándose envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Para eso son los amigos no?" Jeremy dice acariciando la espalda de Elizabeth. Ambos se separan del abrazo sonriéndose.

* * *

Mas adelante Elizabeth estaba buscando a Bonnie, ya que Stefan le había dicho que había estado desvinculándose de Katherine que como siempre había huido. Cuando llega a los túneles ve a la bruja inclinada en el suelo. Enseguida se acerca agachándose junto a Bonnie.

"Bonnie, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, ahora que la desvinculé." Bonnie dice levantándose con la ayuda de Elizabeth. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?"

"Estaba buscándote." Elizabeth responde. "Estas esperando a Qetsiyah?"

"Algo así." Bonnie dice extrañada. "Es posible que esté esperando un tiempo." Bonnie desaparece, y un Silas desfigurado aparece frente a Elizabeth. "Qetsiyah no viene, Elizabeth."

"Silas. Pero - vi a Bonnie. ¿Cómo? Pensé que no podrías entrar en mi cabeza." Elizabeth dice dando un paso atrás.

"Eso es lo que quería que pensaras. Puedo hacerte ver lo que quiero que veas. ¿Soy un monstruo desfigurado?" Stefan / Silas aparece detrás de Elizabeth; ella gira alrededor mientras Silas cambiaba de forma. Por supuesto que no. El monstruo es lo que quería que vieras." Caroline / Silas aparece. "Esa es la belleza de todo esto. No tienes idea de quién soy." Silas aparece de nuevo en la forma de Stefan. "O a lo que me parezco."

Elizabeth seguía a Silas cada vez que el aparecía y desaparecía. Alerta sobre cualquier peligro.

"O qué tan profundo estoy dentro de tu cabeza." Stefan/ Silas dice. "¿Pensaste que eras más poderosa que yo?" Caroline/ Silas aparece de nuevo. "Derrote la Maldición del cazador en minutos. ¿Pensaste que podrías traicionarme? No puedes. Siempre estaré un paso adelante."

"Aléjate de mí." Elizabeth dice con rabia.

"Con mucho gusto." Caroline/ Silas se da vuelta y alejándose unos pasos. "Una vez que la bruja Bonnie termine el hechizo. Luego, cuando el velo caiga por completo, puedo tomar la cura." Caroline / Silas saca la pequeña cura en forma de pastilla de su bolsillo. "Solo quiero pasar, Elizabeth. Incluso te dejaré matarme. Estaré fuera de tu vida para siempre."

"Pero cada criatura sobrenatural muerta vagará por la tierra." Elizabeth dice.

"Bueno, si tu o Bonnie no me ayudan voy a vagar por la tierra."

"Estoy segura que Bonnie nunca iba a soltar el velo." Elizabeth dice.

Caroline / Silas sonríe. "Tengo curiosidad, ¿cuál fuera su plan? Pow-wow con Qetsiyah? Lluvia de ideas sobre las formas de decepcionarme Qetsiyah no viene. Ella me quiere en el otro lado con ella, por la eternidad."

En ese momento la voz de Damon hace eco en los túneles. "¿Elizabeth? Bonnie?"

"Eso suena familiar." La voz de Caroline se transforma en la de Alaric, y de repente su forma está allí parada. "Tal vez Damon te convencerá."

"No te dejaré..." Elizabeth da un paso hacia Silas pero este también da un paso.

"¿No me dejas qué?" El sonríe cuando Elizabeth comienza a jadear por la respiración. "¿Sientes eso, Elizabeth? El adelgazamiento del aire, apenas lo suficiente para respirar."

Elizabeth se hunde en el suelo, incapaz de respirar profundamente. Alaric / Silas se ríe antes de salir de la cámara, llevándose la linterna con él.


	80. Chapter 80

Elizabeth continuaba luchando para respirar. De repente, oye una voz familiar detrás de ella.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth deja de luchar y da vuelta mirando a Marcos.

"Esto no es real, Elizabeth. Siente el aire en tus pulmones. Atravesar..." el dice pero ella se aleja.

"Silas." Elizabeth dice entre dientes.

"¿Silas intentaría salvar tu vida? Ahora respira, niña." Marcos le exige. El sonríe cuando Elizabeth empezó a respirar mejor. "Eso es todo."

"Marcos." Elizabeth susurra dejando escapar un sollozo mientras lo miraba. Era imposible y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

Marcos le sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos y se inclina abrazando a Elizabeth al mismo tiempo que ella. Ambos se abrazan fuertemente demostrando cuanto se habían extrañado.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho." murmura Elizabeth llorando ahora en el abrazo de Marcos.

"Estoy bien, Elizabeth." Marcos le dice abrazando a la muchacha con mas fuerza. "Estoy bien."

"Pero no es cierto." Elizabeth le replica separándose un poco para mirarlo. "Por mi culpa estas muerto Marcos, no debí llamarte."

"Elizabeth escúchame." Marcos dice agarrando la cara de Elizabeth obligandola a mirarlo. "Cuando tu me llamaste ya yo estaba en mi camino para buscarte. Yo sospechaba donde tenían a Klaus, lo que hiciste fue confirmarlo." El seca unas lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Elizabeth. "Esto iba a pasar de todas maneras. Nada fue tu culpa."

"Hice cosas horribles Marcos." Elizabeth dice llorando mas. "Me deje llevar por el dolor, y apague mi humanidad. Les hice daño a mis amigos."

"Lo se, estuve contigo en cada momento, aunque no me veías." Marcos dice sonriendo un poco. "Es normal que hayas tomado esa decisión, no te juzgo Elizabeth. Y se que tus amigos tampoco." Dice mirando a los amigos de Elizabeth que sonríen asintiendo afirmativamente.

"Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti." Elizabeth susurra.

"Lo sé. Pero estoy bien. Te he estado cuidando." Marcos afirma antes de acercarla de nuevo en un abrazo que ella regresa con gusto.

"Lo arruiné. Lo siento. No pude detener esto." Elizabeth dice.

"Aún puedes ayudar a Bonnie a detener a Silas." Marcos dice separándose del abrazo.

"No, no puedo. Qetsiyah fue capaz de inmovilizarlo para que no pudiera alimentarse y meterse en la cabeza de la gente. No sé cómo ayudar a Bonnie a hacer eso. No sé cómo decepcionarlo." Elizabeth niega enseguida.

"Puedes hacer eso. La expresión es la manifestación de tu voluntad. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa." Marcos dice obligando a Elizabeth a que lo mirara. "No me gusta, pero a veces no hay opciones. Pero eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Puedes hacerlo."

* * *

En los túneles, Damon se encuentra con Alaric.

"Whoa, soy solo yo. Llamé a Stefan, él se dirige a Elena. ¿Encontraste a Silas?" Alaric/ Silas pregunta.

"Sí." Damon balancea la linterna de su linterna en la cara de Alaric, tirándolo al suelo. Damon deja caer la linterna, levanta una cadena y se estrella para estrangular a Alaric con ella.

"¡Damon, soy yo!" Alaric / Silas dice con voz ahogada.

"No, no lo eres. He pasado más tiempo en estos túneles de lo que me gustaría admitir, y no hay forma de que acabes de venir de la escuela. Tus juegos mentales no funcionan conmigo, Silas." Damon dice mientras Alaric seguía gritando ahogado, en ese momento Elizabeth entra al túnel.

"Tal vez no pueda matarte, pero te detendré." Ella cierra sus ojos mientras se concentraba, su cabello sopla en una brisa repentina. "Haré que la sangre coagule en tus venas. Haré que cada hueso, músculo y articulación de tu cuerpo se conviertan en piedra. Ya no tendrás poder sobre nosotros."

Alaric / Silas se da vuelta mientras su cuerpo se endurecía, gimiendo de dolor. Su rostro comienza a cambiar a lo que realmente parece.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Damon pregunta alejándose.

"Ya no puede esconderse detrás de su control mental." Elizabeth le responde aun mirando a Silas. "Él se está convirtiendo en su verdadero yo."

Silas se endurece completamente con su mano cubriendo su rostro. Damon se acerca para mirarlo. "¿Quién podría ser su verdadero ser?"

"Supongo que nunca lo sabremos." Elizabeth dice suspirando cansada por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

* * *

"Así que lograron detener a Silas?" pregunta Elena.

"Si, Elizabeth usó su poder en volverlo roca, no lo mato, pero al menos hecho roca podremos lanzarlo al océano donde no podrá obtener ni una sola gota de sangre y así él jamás volverá a recuperar sus poderes." Ric explica.

"Ahora solo tengo que volver a crear la barrera." dice Bonnie cuando terminaba de hablar con Jeremy, ambos acercandose al grupo. "Les daré tiempo para despedirse." Bonnie besa a Jeremy antes de entrar a la escuela.

"Ven." Elena aleja a Jeremy para hablar con su hermano. Mientras Elizabeth miraba a Alaric.

"Iré a acompañar a Damon a dejar a Silas en un lugar seguro antes de lanzarlo al océano mañana. "dice Alaric mirando a Elizabeth luego a Marcos que estaba lejos mirando hacia otro lado.

"El no siente rencor Alaric." Elizabeth le explica. "Marcos nunca ha sido de demostrar sentimientos."

"Solo lo hace contigo." Alaric replica sonriendo.

"Si tal vez." Elizabeth dice sonriendo también. "Fue bueno verte Alaric. Yo voy a extrañarte."

"Lo se, pero siempre estaré ahí aunque tu no me sientas." Alaric sonríe aceptando el abrazo de Elizabeth. "Sigue adelante Elizabeth."

"Lo haré." le promete Elizabeth antes de soltarlo. Alaric acaricia la mejilla de Elizabeth antes de subirse al auto de Damon.

"Nos veremos cuando vayas a casa." dice Damon antes de mirar a Marcos. "Adiós Marcos, fue bueno verte." se despide de Marcos subiendo a su auto antes de irse.

Elizabeth mira largo rato donde Damon se había ido antes de voltearse a ver a Marcos que le sonreía.

"Que pasa?" Elizabeth pregunta un poco incomoda por la mirada de Marcos.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian." Marcos dice señalando donde Damon se había ido.

"No se de que hablas." Elizabeth replica cruzándose de brazos. "Y no es momento de hablar de eso."

"Tienes razón." Marcos dice tomando seriedad en la conversación.

"No quiero que te vayas." Elizabeth suelta de repente. "No quiero sentir el dolor de nuevo, se que eso me espera cuando te vayas."

"Lo se. Te vi sufrir por mi y sentía una impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudarte." Marcos dice dando un paso hacia Elizabeth. "Pero se que eres una chica muy fuerte y podrás con esto y mucho mas."

"El saber que estarás viéndome me hace sentir un poco mejor. Y menos sola." Elizabeth dice sonriendo un poco.

"No estas sola." Marcos dice. "Tienes a tantas personas que se preocupan por ti. Jamás estarás sola. Nunca mas."

La luz de la calle se enciende y el poco viento que había se detiene.

"Que paso? Bonnie creo la barrera?" pregunta Jeremy acercándose a ellos.

"Aun puedo verlos." Elizabeth dice mirando a Marcos y a Jeremy que la miran confundidos.

"Yo también los veo." Elena dice apareciendo también. "Qué paso?"

"No lo se, solo espero que no sea nada malo." Elizabeth dice pensando en Bonnie.


	81. Chapter 81

"Dios mio." murmura Ric al darle la primera mordida a su hamburguesa.

"No hay comida rápida en el otro lado, no?" Elena le pregunta y los demás ríen.

"No tienes idea de como extrañaba esto y esto." Alaric doce sacando una botella de bourbon de la lapida detrás de el.

"Estamos de acuerdo." Marcos dice agarrando la botella dándole un trago. Elizabeth sonríe verlo tan unido a Alaric después de todo lo que habían pasado. Pero era bueno verlos en buenos términos.

"No la terminen." Elena los regaña quitandoles la botella, antes de tomar también.

Jeremy trata de quitarle la botella a pero esta no lo deja. "Tu estas muy pequeño." dice Elena sonriendo por la expresión de Jeremy.

"Estoy muerto, que harán? Meterme en un reformatorio?" Jeremy replica bromeando.

"Al menos tendrías un lugar donde vivir." bromea Ric haciendo que Elena le tire papas fritas a la cara mientras todos ríen.

"Ahí está, esa sonrisa." dice Marcos mirando a Elizabeth. "No estaba seguro de que la vería otra vez."

Elizabeth va a responder cuando el teléfono de Elena comienza a sonar.

"Donde estas? Caroline estuvo llamándote toda la mañana?" Elena dice alejándose un poco del grupo.

"Hola, Elena. Es Connor, tu amigo muerto. Me recuerdas?" Elena mira a Alaric, Marcos y Elizabeth mientras Jeremy sigue comiendo sin saber lo que pasa.

"Que es lo que quieres?"

"Que pasa?" pregunta Jeremy y Elizabeth le pide que guarde silencio.

"Queremos a Silas y queremos la cura." dice Connor.

"No se donde están, así que supongo que no puedo ayudarte." Elena le responde sin emoción.

"Sabes quien va a necesitar ayuda? Todas estas personas que vinieron a las graduaciones de sus nietos, sobrinos, primos, y amigos. Puedo matarlos a todos en un segundo mientras comen en el Grill." Connor la amenaza. Alaric se levanta y desaparece en un segundo. "Así que me das lo que quiero o todos mueren."

"Prometo que encontrare la cura y a Silas, pero solo si no lastimas a nadie." Elena dice tratando de darle tiempo a Ric para que llegue.

"Bien, hazlo." Connor ordena.

"Así que te gusta aterrar a gente inocente?" Elizabeth escucha a Ric a lo lejos en el teléfono.

"Y quien se supone que eres tu?" pregunta Connor.

"El responsable de la chica de 18 años que acabas de amenazar." dice Ric.

"Esa chica me rompio el cuello." gruñe Connor.

"También soy el tipo que le enseño como hacer eso." Alaric dice.

"Que ironia." ríe Connor. "No debes saber nada sobre peleas si intentas intimidar a alguien muerto que lleva consigo explosivos."

Con eso la llamada se corta.

"Tenemos que ir al grill." Elizabeth dice mirando a Marcos, así que tanto Jeremy como Elena asienten.

* * *

"Estás bien?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Ric por tercera vez mientras sacaban a las personas del grill.

Ric consiguió sacar a Connor antes de que la bomba explotara. Solo para evitar otro atentado estaban ayudando a la sheriff a sacar a todos del grill.

"Si, tranquila." Alaric sonríe. "Además, no puedo morir si ya estoy muerto."

"Connor no está solo, otros dos cazadores están aquí y uno de ellos atacó a Stefan y a Damon en la casa. Al parecer también quiere la cura y a Silas" dice Elena cuando llega hasta ellos.

"Debemos ir con ellos." dice Ric.

"Eso no es todo." dice Elena. "El tercer cazador tiene secuestrados a Matt y Rebekah."

"Y que vamos hacer?" pregunta Marcos.

"Rebekah dijo que no nos preocupáramos, ella mantendrá a Matt con vida." Elena dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Entonces vámonos." Elizabeth dice rápidamente.

Terminan de sacar a las personas y suben a la camioneta. Ric maneja de prisa hasta la pensión. Cuando llegan entran rápidamente en la casa. Ven el cuerpo de un chico en el suelo y a Lexi, la amiga de Stefan que esta muerta, a su lado.

"Lexi?" Elizabeth dice sonriendo antes de adelantarse y abrazar fuertemente a la amiga de Stefan.

"Es bueno verte también Elizabeth." Lexi dice devolviendole el abrazo.

* * *

Elizabeth sirve un poco de sangre en dos vasos para ella y Lexi mientras ella mira hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Vaughn en el suelo.

"Por lo tanto, por debajo del velo hasta esta noche, se muere y va al otro lado, y qué? Volvera de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará?" Ella pregunta.

"¿Qué, no te dan un libro de reglas de ahí?" Elizabeth pregunta entregandole el vaso.

"Me alegra ver que te gusta hacer chistes." Lexi sonríe. "Creo que eso es todo gracias al increíble Damon Salvatore."

"Algo asi." Elizabeth responde en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Aun lo amas?" Lexi pregunta de repente, haciendo que Elizabeth casi se ahogara con la sangre de su vaso.

"No. Yo, no se." Elizabeth tartamudea hasta que ve la expresión de Lexi. Era dificil engañarla. "Tal vez." susurra aceptando la derrota. "Pero eso no importa."

"¿Por que no se lo dices?" Lexi pregunta confusa.

"No puedo hacer eso. El ama a Elena." Elizabeth dice con disgusto.

"¿Y que?" Lexi pide, ahora de pie delante de Elizabeth. "Por lo menos dile cómo te sientes. Tal vez el sienta lo mismo."

"No tiene caso." Elizabeth dice con dolor claro en su voz. "No has visto o presenciado como el mira a Elena. Es como si no hubiera nada mas para el en el mundo. El solo me ve como su mejor amiga, nada mas."

"Es una lastima, harian bonita pareja." Lexi dice con una sonrisa mientras sostiene su vaso hacia arriba antes de beberlo.

* * *

Elizabeth sale de la ducha arrojando algo de ropa antes de sentarse en su espejo. Podía oír la conversación que tenía lugar al lado entre Elena y Damon y de alguna manera ella no pudo resistir escucharlos, no importa cuál fuera el resultado.

"Por lo tanto, creo que hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hablar..." Elena comienza.

"Sí, lo hacemos. Pero en primer lugar, consideramos que es un regalo de graduación." Damon la corta, sacando la cura de una caja.

"Damon, no puedo tomar esa..." Elena dice dando un paso atrás.

"Claro que puedes. Parece que podría ser con sabor a cereza." Damon la interrumpe bromeando.

Elena rie en silencio por un momento y luego vuelve a hablar, "No estoy diciendo que yo no quiero, obviamente, la quiero. Pero, esa es la única. Sólo hay una cura y los cazadores han dejado bastante claro que van a matar a todos en Mystic Falls hasta que la consiguen ".

"Elena, toma la maldita cosa." Damon toma la cura poniendosela en su palma, cerrando su mano sobre él. "Quiero que la tomes."

"No puedo." Elena sigue sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, supongo que eso responde a la pregunta de lazo de padre." Damon se ríe nervioso poco antes de girar la cabeza hacia el camino de la puerta. "Y tu vas a ayudar a tu hermana o simplemente vas a estar al acecho?"

"Mira, Elena. Eres mi hermana y te quiero no importa lo que elijas." Jeremy habla, causando a Elena sonreír.

"Maldita sea, que incluso me va."

Elizabeth finalmente entra en la habitación después de haber espiado por un tiempo.

"¿Cómo es que incluso cuando estás muerto eres la pesadilla de mi existencia". Damon gruñe, lo que hace un ruido raro como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo.

"Está bien, ¿qué fue eso?" Elizabeth lo mira cruzando los brazos.

"Qué? Nada." Damon se defiende rápidamente mientras Elizabeth se acercaba.

"No me mientas." Elizabeth tira el cuello de la camiseta de Damon hacia abajo para ver una herida de veneno de hombre lobo en el hombro. "Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿por qué no esta curada?"

"Debido a que la bala fue mezclada con veneno de hombre lobo, ¿de acuerdo?" Él suspira. "Los cazadores son pollas".

"Necesitamos a Klaus. Necesitamos su sangre." Elena dice empezando a pasear por la habitación.

"Klaus preferiría ver que muera. Además, Klaus está a miles de millas de distancia bebiendo huracanes en la calle Bourbon." Damon dice sarcasticamente.

"Bueno, no voy a dejar que mueras. Vamos a resolver esto. Klaus se encuentra en Nueva Orleans, pero tal vez él va a venir aquí." Elizabeth dice con determinación.

"¿Qué pasa con la cura?" Jeremy finalmente eleva la voz, haciendo que todos lo miren.

"Jeremy tiene razón, si eres humano, el veneno de hombre lobo no te hará daño." Elena dice sonriendo, pensando que había encontrado una manera de salir de todo eso.

"Y aquí estaba yo, así que movido por su discurso para salvar a la humanidad." Damon dice con enojo. "Suena como despierta a Vaughn." Sale de la habitacion con los demas siguiendolo.

El hombre que estaba muerto en el suelo, ahora estaba vivo y levantándose.

"Quieres la cura y a Silas?" Damon le pregunta y este asiente solamente. "Sígueme." Los dos salen de la casa desapareciendo en unos segundos.

* * *

"Acaso está loco? Va a morir." Elizabeth gruñe con rabia, ahora estaban solos despues que Elena y Jeremy se fueran aun preocupados por Damon. "Porque tiene que ser tan cabeza dura y no tomar la cura? Tenemos que hacer algo." Elizabeth dice nerviosa a Stefan como pasea de arriba, abajo en la sala de estar. Elena le habia dado a Damon la cura, pero el todavía no la tomaba, lo que le molestaba. El prefirio darsela a Vaughn en su lugar. "Si los cazadores le dan la cura a Silas..."

"No están dándole nada a Silas." Stefan la interrumpe rapidamente. "Dondequiera que Damon está llevando a Vaughn en este momento, es para detenerlo, porque no ha tenido tiempo para enterrar el cuerpo de Silas todavía."

Las palabras de Stefan hacen que Elizabeth pare el ritmo mirandolo.

"Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber en este momento." Stefan dice con calma.

"Bueno, está bien. Estamos trabajando en los cazadores, pero Damon todavía se está muriendo." Elizabeth le recuerda volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro.

"Fue una bala, y sólo fue atada. Todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo. Voy a ir a Nueva Orleans yo mismo y voy a pedirle a Klaus si tengo que hacerlo." Stefan dice acercándose a Elizabeth deteniendose delante de ella.

"Esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a eso." Elizabeth dice negandose rapidamente. "No quiero que tu estes cerca de Klaus otra vez. Y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para evitarlo." Antes de que Stefan dijera algo Elizabeth le sonrie interrumpiendolo. "Ahora tienes una graduación a la que asistir, debes alistarte."

"Que haras tu?" Stefan le pregunta un poco dudoso.

"Llamare a Alaric para ir con Damon y asegurarme que esté vivo." dice Elizabeth marcandole a Alaric.

"Yo le dire a Caroline que siga llamando a Klaus, puede que llegue a tiempo y salvarlo." dice Stefan a lo que Elizabeth solo asiente.

* * *

"¿Dónde pusiste a Silas?" Vaughn está justo enfrente de Damon, sobre la cantera antes de dispararle en el pecho. "Una sacudida más de la toxina de hombre lobo y estaras muerto en cuestión de minutos."

"Hoy no, Satanás." Elizabeth dice sonriendo antes de acelerar hacia Damon como Alaric hace lo mismo, empujando el cazador a la cantera.

"Vaya." Alaric sonrie, mirando la caída de un cuerpo en el agua.

"Un pequeño problema..." murmura Damon como Alaric levanta la cura en la mano después que Damon tuvo que entregarla al cazador antes.

"¿Te refieres a esto?" Alaric dice sonriendo.

"Sí, me refiero a eso." Damon jadea cuando Elizabeth lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

"Escucha, es necesario que tomes eso. Es necesario para que sobrevivas Damon, Klaus no está respondiendo las llamadas." Elizabeth dice sosteniendo la cura hacia Damon como él solo la aparta.

"No, no. Es para Elena. No puedo. Yo no la quiero." La débil voz de Damon sigue protestando.

"Por favor, no quiero que mueras. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, solo tomala Damon!" Elizabeth le grita con sus ojos comenzando a soltar lágrimas mientras Alaric tomaba su teléfono llamando a Stefan.

"Damon no tomara la cura. Él la quiere para Elena." Alaric dice hablando por telefono.

"Está bien, solo esperen un poco más. Caroline llamara a Klaus de nuevo." Stefan dice del otro lado.

"Stefan, estamos más allá del punto de Avemaría con las llamadas telefónicas. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Esperar aquí y verlo morir o forzarlo a tomar la cura?" Alaric dice esperando una respuesta, pero no recibe ninguna, solo que la llamada se corte.

"Esta no es la forma de morir. Hay otra manera." Elizabeth dice con rabia mirando a Damon, antes de voltear y mirar a Alaric. "Quedate aqui con Damon, necesito hacer algo."

"Que vas a hacer?" Alaric le pregunta a Elizabeth cuando ella comenzaba a alejarse.

"Voy a llamar a Klaus." Elizabeth dice desapareciendo rapidamente dejando a Alaric y a Damon confundidos.


	82. Chapter 82

Elizabeth llega a la graduación pero ve a Stefan, Elena y Caroline en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

"¿Te acuerdas de nosotras, Caroline, las doce brujas que mataste por Silas?" Una bruja declara mientras sostenía su mano hacia Caroline mientras que esta gruñía en voz alta. De la nada, un gorro de graduación viene volando por delante de todos golpeando a la bruja que hablaba rebanandole la cabeza limpiamente.

Elizabeth suspira de alivio antes de buscar el responsable de salvar a todos, cuando para su horror y por primera vez alivio ve que es Klaus que tenía otra gorra de graduacion en una de sus manos.

"Hay un montón más de éstos para todos. ¿Quién es el siguiente? Puedo hacer esto todo el día." Klaus dice mirando a las brujas antes de sonreírles, haciendo que Caroline sonria burlonamente mirándolo.

"Klaus." Elizabeth lo llama. Cosa que no esperaba hacer jamas, y al parecer el pensaba lo mismo porque voltea mirándola con algo en sus ojos que inquieta a Elizabeth de alguna manera. Si no lo conociera pensaría que la miraba con ternura? Ella sacude sus pensamientos cuando recuerda a lo que lo estaba buscando. "Es Damon, por favor el necesita..."

Klaus levanta su mano deteniéndola enseguida. "Un viejo amigo esta con el y ya le han entregado un poco de mi sangre."

"Gracias." Elizabeth le dice a Klaus dejándolo impresionado, sale de las gradas de la escuela y camina al estacionamiento para ir con Damon. Maneja lo más rápido que puede y en cuanto se estaciona baja del auto, entrando a la casa subiendo directamente a la habitación de Damon.

Cuando entra en la habitación de Damon lo ve tirando de su camisa por la cabeza. "Oye." El saluda cuando la ve.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Elizabeth le pregunta acercándose a él.

"Sí." el afirma rápidamente.

"Así que estas todo curado?" Elizabeth le pregunta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Fresco como una margarita." Damon responde sonriendo.

"Bueno." Elizabeth le dice antes de darle una bofetada en la cara con fuerza. Damon voltea lentamente hacia ella un poco confuso. "Eso es por asustarme al pensar en que perderia a alguien mas." Elizabeth le hace un gesto antes de darle la espalda saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

Al bajar las escaleras entra al salón para ver a Elena, Stefan, Lexi, Ric y Marcos. "Hey. ¿Dónde está Jeremy?" pregunta levantando la ceja hacia ellos.

"Está con la bruja. ¿Bonnie?" Lexi pregunta insegura ganándose un asentimiento de Elena.

"Uh-Elena, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" Elizabeth pregunta.

"Seguro." Elena susurra siguiendo a Elizabeth fuera de la pensión.

"Toma." Elizabeth le dice tendiéndole la cura a Elena.

"Es que." Elena comienza pero Elizabeth la interrumpe.

"Es tuya Elena." Elizabeth dice. "Mira, sé que no hemos sido muy buenas amigas pero aun así te mereces una vida, me imagino que antes querías casarte, tener hijos, todas esas cosas que la mayoría de nosotras queremos." Elizabeth le dice lentamente sacudiendo la cabeza antes de empujar la cura hacia Elena una vez mas. "Te mereces esa vida humana, Elena. Cásarte, convertirte en médico, hacer lo que quieras. Vivir una vida normal."

Elena sonríe un poco tomando la cura de las manos de Elizabeth. "No puedo discutir con eso." Ella resopla en respuesta.

Elizabeth sonríe levemente antes de sentarse en el escalón de la entrada. "Por lo tanto, deberías ser sincera contigo misma."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Elena pregunta confundida.

"Elena es obvio, lo he visto por un tiempo. Amas a Damon y el está enamorado de ti también." Elizabeth dice aguantando las lagrimas que se avecinaban a sus ojos. "Por favor, sólo dile cómo te sientes antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No pierdas más tu vida negándote."

Antes de que Elena dijera algo su teléfono suena. Cuando ve es un mensaje de Jeremy. "Jeremy y Bonnie están en la escuela secundaria. Voy a ir decir mis adiós. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Jeremy y yo nos despedimos antes. Es el turno de su hermana ahora. Ademas yo misma tengo que despedirme de Marcos." Susurra Elizabeth. Elena asiente lentamente antes de irse dejando a Elizabeth sola con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

* * *

Elizabeth aun estaba en la entrada de la pensión cuando siente que alguien se sentaba a su lado. "Hey. Estas bien?" Marcos pregunta suavemente mirando a Elizabeth.

"Para que voy a mentirte si ya sabes la respuesta." Elizabeth le responde sonriendo un poco pero sin emoción alguna.

"Que tal si vamos a otro lugar?" Marcos le dice a Elizabeth levantándose y tendido le su mano. "Un lugar para despedirnos, solos tu y yo."

Elizabeth sonríe agarrando la mano de Marcos sin dudar antes de que ambos se van rápidamente de la pensión.

En el cementerio Elizabeth estaba riendo un poco con Marcos. "No es de buena educación escuchar a escondidas." Ella dice regañándolo mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

"Hey, estoy corto de tiempo aquí. No me robes la poca alegría que tengo." Marcos le dice con una sonrisa. El ambiente se tensa cuando la risa de Elizabeth se apaga dejando solo silencio.

"¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?" Elizabeth le pregunta a Marcos.

"Como podría olvidarlo." Marcos sonríe. "Eras la niña mas extraña que había visto nunca."

"Salvaste mi vida. Sin siquiera conocerme." Elizabeth dice con sus ojos brillantes. "Apareciste y me salvaste de esos cazadores. Después de eso me encariñe mucho contigo. Me hablaste sobre Mystic Falls, sobre la familia de vampiros que tenían. Me invitaste a ir cuando fuera adulta." Elizabeth sonríe, como si todo se estuviera recapitulándose en su mente. "Fue el mejor tiempo de mi vida, donde no había dolor ni preocupaciones. Desearía volver a esa etapa."

"¿No estas bien verdad?" Marcos pregunta sin responder al comentario anterior de Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth le responde genuinamente. "Me siento mejor, pero aun no estoy bien."

"Manteniendo esta situación de mi muerte afuera, ¿estás bien?" reitera Marcos cambiando la táctica para hacer a Elizabeth hablar. Pero ella solo se queda en silencio. "¿Por que callas?" Marcos le pregunta tomando su mano en las de el. "Cuéntame… ¿Qué te está molestando tanto?"

"Todo, para ser honesta." Elizabeth dice suspirando. "Odio no tenerte a mi lado, odio a Klaus. Odio haber perdido a Damon..." Se detiene porque no sabia si decir lo que sentía en voz alta.

"¿Y?" Marcos insiste. "Dilo, ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero dilo."

"Odio a Elena." Elizabeth suelta de repente, el aire que respiraba parecía más ligero. Nunca le había dicho eso a alguien más.

"¿Por que la odias?" Marcos pregunta tratando de sacar mas información de Elizabeth.

"¿No es obvio?" Elizabeth bufa molesta. "Damon la ama, y ella también siente algo por él."

"Odias a la chica de la que está enamorado el hombre que amas." Marcos afirma mirando los ojos llorosos de Elizabeth. "¿Me equivoco?"

"No. Tu nunca te equivocas." Elizabeth responde mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Crees que Damon tiene la culpa de que estés sufriendo?" Marcos le pregunta mirándola fijamente.

"¡No!" Elizabeth replica rápidamente. "Y aunque la tuviera, no lo veo así. Damon es perfecto en mis ojos. Él podría clavarme una estaca en el corazón sin razón aparente y lo excusaría diciendo que fue un accidente. Porque lo amo tanto, tanto que me duele." Elizabeth acepta dejando escapar unas lagrimas. "Y no importa cuántas veces lastime mis sentimientos. Yo siempre voy a estar para él. Incluso si ama a alguien más."

"¿Por eso culpas a Elena, para excusar a Damon?" Marcos pregunta ganándose una mirada de Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth niega otra vez. "Lo hago para no culparme a mí misma." hace una pausa, mientras Marcos se queda en silencio, esperando a que continuara. "Muy en el fondo, sé que no puedo culparlos a ellos; porque uno no puede culpar a los sentimientos, ¿sabes?." pregunta ganándose solo una afirmación de Marcos. "Si viene del corazón, ¿cómo podría culparlos? Uno no escoge de quien enamorarse. Simplemente viene y te golpea. Te convierte en un idiota y acaba con tu vida. Y luego cuando lo sabes, cuando estás seguro... No hay vuelta atrás. Porque cuando es real..."

"No puedes alejarte." interviene Marcos.

"Y es por eso que estoy atrapada al lado de Damon. Porque es real. Siempre lo ha sido. Y no puedo alejarme por mucho que quiera." Elizabeth dice llorando ahora enserio. "Esto que siento me mata cada día, el no poder decirle la verdad. Es mi culpa que se haya enamorado de Elena, yo lo deje ir. Obligue que se olvidara de todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle."

Marcos siente el dolor en las palabras de Elizabeth y no puede evitar abrazarla fuertemente.

"Ya lo perdí Marcos." Elizabeth dice cuando se calma un poco.

(En la pensión)

En la pensión Elena esta con Damon mientras Elizabeth hablaba.

"Quería disculparme." Dice Damon, de espaldas a Elena.

"Bueno." Elena dice con rabia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Déjame terminar. Dije que quería." Dice Damon, volviéndose hacia ella. "Y entonces me di cuenta, que no lo siento."

"Prefieres morir que ser un ser humano, y esperar que este de acuerdo con eso?" Elena pregunta, levantando las cejas en señal de frustración.

"No he dicho que se suponía que estar bien con ella, que acabo de decir no lo siento." Dice Damon dando un paso más cerca de Elena.

(Fin de Escena)

"Le dije a Elena que fuera sincera con Damon y le dijera lo que siente." Elizabeth sigue diciendo mirando hacia la nada.

(En la pensión)

Elena toma una respiración profunda mientras se Damon terminaba de hablar mirándose el uno al otro por un momento. Todavía están pie a unos metros de distancia el uno del otro.

"Bien, entonces yo no siento bien." Chasquea Elena. "No siento que te conocí. No siento que el saber me ha hecho cuestionar todo. Que en la muerte, tu eres el que me hizo sentir más viva. Has sido una persona terrible, has hecho todas las decisiones equivocadas, y de todas las opciones que he hecho, esto resultará ser la peor. Pero no siento que estoy enamorado de ti." Elena le confiesa sus sentimientos a Damon. Hace una pausa pero el solo la mira otro largo momento. "Te quiero, Damon." Antes de que ella pueda decir nada más, el cierra rápidamente la brecha entre ellos agarrándole la cara, presionando sus labios en los de ella. Elena le regresa el beso rápidamente, con sus manos en el cabello de Damon.

(Fin de escena)

"Aunque esto me hace pedazos por dentro, estoy feliz por ellos." Elizabeth afirma. De la nada siente una brisa rodeándolos lo que hace que cierre los ojos con fuerza. "No te vayas Marcos aun no."

"Shhh... Tranquila." Marcos calla a Elizabeth suavemente besando su cabello antes de alejarse del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos. "Se acaba mi tiempo aquí, pero recuerda que aunque no me puedas ver, yo siempre estaré contigo donde quiera que vayas. No olvides eso."

Elizabeth asiente cerrando los ojos cuando Marcos la besaba en la frente. De la nada su presencia desapareció. Entonces ella supo que Marcos se había ido una vez mas.

"Adiós Marcos." Elizabeth susurra mirando a la nada mientras terminaba su bebida de un solo trago con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

Saliendo del cementerio Elizabeth siente el pinchazo de algo en su cuello. Ella voltea enseguida ya debilitándose por la verbena. Allí ve la forma clara de Klaus frente a ella.

"Klaus?"

"Lo siento por esto hermana." Dice el Original. Elizabeth frunce el ceño confundida antes de dejarse caer al suelo, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

Hola a todos, en el próximo capítulo se enteraran de algo que no sabían sobre Elizabeth, espero que les guste.


	83. Chapter 83

Elizabeth se removió. Sentía que su cabeza era un desastre.

Y entonces hubo algo que la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. Podía escuchar un rasgueo. Como el del lápiz sobre el papel pero más suave, más delicado. Con los ojos fijos en las rojas sábanas de su cama, se pregunto de qué se trataba. Pero poco a poco, conforme su mente se fue aclarando, se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía sábanas rojas.

Enseguida se levanto de aquella cama. Todo vino a ella entonces. Se había despedido de Marcos, y luego cuando salia del cementerio le habían inyectado verbena. Y ese alguien fue Klaus.

"Comenzaba a preocuparme. Te tomó bastante despertar." Klaus dijo llamando la atención de Elizabeth hacia el enseguida.

"¿Qué… que…? ¿Qué?" Elizabeth comienza a babosear, mientras negaba con la cabeza y retrocedía deseando despertar de aquello que tenía que ser una pesadilla. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Oh, esta es solo una casa que he alquilado para la noche." Klaus contesta como si nada. "Pero no te preocupes, para mañana en la mañana nos habremos ido."

"¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando?" Elizabeth pregunta retrocediendo hasta pegarse con la pared. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Ya te lo he dicho." Klaus responde desentendido.

"No. No, no, no." Elizabeth niega dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando. "Yo estaba, yo estaba despidiéndome de Marcos y, y luego me atacaste inyectándome verbena, perdí el conocimiento y ahora estoy aquí y quiero saber porque."

"Me disculpó por la verbena." Klaus dice viéndose arrepentido. "Pero sentí que era la única forma de poder traerte sin problemas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" Elizabeth pregunta confundida. Entonces Klaus la mira a los ojos, y una sonrisita de complicidad se posa lentamente en sus labios e inmediatamente ella comprende de qué se trataba todo aquello. "Vas a matarme."

"¡No, Elizabeth!" exclama Klaus rodando los ojos. "Estuviste inconsciente por mucho tiempo, si hubiera querido matarte lo hubiera hecho cuando estabas fuera de ti."

Elizabeth se quedo en silencio asimilando su situación, en medio de su aturdimiento, observa como Klaus lentamente se adelantaba y se acostaba en la cama para después dar un suspiro, como si estuviera cansado.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí si no era para matarme?" Elizabeth pregunta, mientras intentaba darle un poco de sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Estoy pensando como responderte esa pregunta." Klaus dice volviendo la cabeza mirando a Elizabeth a los ojos.

"Respondeme de una vez y deja de jugar conmigo Klaus." Elizabeth dice entre dientes. Cuando el se queda en silencio, ella pierde la paciencia así que a velocidad vampírica toma un puñado de pinceles arrojándoselos a la cara. "¡¿Por que me trajiste aquí?!"

Klaus se levanto rápidamente de la cama esquivando los pinceles.

"Cálmate." Klaus le pide a Elizabeth mientras con las manos en alto se acercaba, con los ojos miraba alrededor de la habitación cuando las luces empezaron a titilar descontroladas.

"¡No voy a calmarme!" Elizabeth grita molesta antes tomar la silla en la que había estado sentado y se la lanzo pero Klaus la atrapó sin ningún problema, volviéndola a colocar en el suelo. "¡No te me acerques!"

"Vamos, Elizabeth." Klaus dice con toda seriedad. "Te diré porque te traje aquí, pero primero necesito que te tranquilices."

"¿Qué quieres, Klaus?" Elizabeth pregunta a punto de botar humo por los oídos. "¿Acaso este es un juego? Dejas que me confié y luego me matas sin previo aviso. Es eso?"

"Ya te dije que no voy a matarte." Klaus responde un poco dolido. "Te traje para hablar de nuestra familia."

"Te estás burlando de mí." Elizabeth afirma entre indignada e incrédula. No sabia porque tenia que hablar con Klaus sobre su familia. "¿Sabes qué? He tenido suficiente." Ella le da la espalda y a grandes zancadas se encamina hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte, Klaus apareció frente a ella impidiéndoselo.

"No puedo dejarte ir. No hasta que hablemos." Klaus dice, cuando Elizabeth intenta forcejear con él, la empuja inmovilizándola contra una pared.

"Suéltame." Elizabeth lo amenaza, intentando forcejear pero el era mas fuerte. "No me obligues a darte un aneurisma."

"Prométeme que te quedarás dentro de la habitación y te suelto." Klaus negocia omitiendo la amenaza de Elizabeth.

"No voy a prometer nada." Elizabeth replica molesta. "No quiero nada contigo. Suéltame."

"Escucha primero lo que tengo que decirte." Klaus le pide.

"No quiero escuchar nada, no quiero nada de ti." Elizabeth responde cortándolo enseguida.

"Escucha.." Klaus pide de nuevo pero Elizabeth seguía luchando contra el.

"Suéltame." Elizabeth dice con rabia queriendo soltarse de una vez y salir huyendo de allí.

Klaus empezó a sentir un escosor en su cerebro, así que supo que ella estaba por darle un aneurisma. Así que la sacude con fuerza. "Eres mi hermana."

Elizabeth enseguida deja de forcejear y de intentar darle un aneurisma a Klaus. "¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste." Klaus responde mientras miraba a Elizabeth con detenimiento. "Eres mi hermana, Eres una Mikaelson."

Elizabeth miraba a Klaus con el ceño fruncido. Sintió como el aflojaba su agarre así que lo empujo lejos de ella.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunta ella retrocediendo mientras lo miraba con odio. "¿De que se trata todo esto?"

"Se trata de la verdad Elizabeth." Klaus dice acercándose a Elizabeth pero ella a su vez retrocede con miedo reflejándose en su mirada. "Nunca te preguntaste porque eras tan diferente a cualquier vampiro normal?" el se acerca a Elizabeth una vez mas, y esta vez ella no retrocedió, no porque no lo deseara sino porque estaba en shock. "¿Por que no moriste cuando clave la estaca en tu corazón? ¿Por que Esther pidió verte a solas antes que Elena?"

"Cállate." Elizabeth susurra sintiendo como todas las demás palabras la estaban abandonando.

"Todas esas preguntas tienen sus respuestas." Klaus dice dando otro paso adelante. "Eres una Original, mi madre pidió verte porque sabia quien eras tu, sabia que eras su hija..."

"¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Ahora!" Elizabeth comienza a gritar asustada.

"Desde que me entere de la verdad, no he hecho más que cuidarte." Klaus dice sonriendo un poco. "Yo te he protegido, y esa es la razón de que hoy estés aquí, quería que supieras la verdad."

"¡No, no, no!" Elizabeth grita como desquiciada mientras retrocedía y comenzaba a llorar. "¡Cállate, cállate! ¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?! ¡Solo mátame, si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Pero no hagas esto, no me tortures! ¡Por favor, por favor, solo mátame!"

"Quieras oírlo o no esa es la verdad." Klaus dice en un tono tranquilizante pero solo consigue alterar más a Elizabeth.

"¡No, no, no, no!" Elizabeth grita mientras daba vueltas en el mismo sitio deseando poder cortarse las orejas. "¡Cállate, detente! ¡Deja de mentir, todo lo que haces es mentir! ¡Yo te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡¿Estás escuchando?! ¡Siempre te he odiado! ¡Y siempre te voy a odiar! ¡No eres nada mio! ¡Nada! ¡No has traído nada más que desgracia a mi vida! ¡Y te odio, te odio más de lo que alguna vez creí que pudiera odiar! ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida, la de Marcos, la de Elena, la de todos! ¡Eso es todo lo que haces! ¡Eres malo! ¡Matas personas por diversión! ¡Me das asco! ¡Traicionaste a tu familia! ¡Mataste a tu madre! ¡Y ahora me vienes con esta mentira de que somos familia! Que mas vas a inventar eh?"

A Elizabeth se le quebró la voz y en ese exacto momento los ojos de Klaus se anegaron en lágrimas.

"Todo eso puede que sea verdad." dice en un susurro, mientras se secaba los ojos y se acercaba a Elizabeth. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Eres mi hermana."

El intentó agarrar a Elizabeth, pero ella lo empujo tan lejos de ella como se le hizo posible. "¡Aléjate de mí!" grito sintiendo la transformación de su rostro ocurrir. "¡Deja de jugar! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Volverme loca?! ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente!" entonces comenzó a golpearlo con toda su fuerza mientras Klaus retrocedía intentando evadirla. "¡Todo lo que quieres es hacerme perder la cabeza! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Todo lo que dices es mentira! ¡No eres nada mio!"

Repentinamente, Klaus la detuvo, sujetándola por las muñecas y jalándola hasta que estuvo pegada a su pecho. Mantuvo sus manos sujetadas, contra su pecho lo que la inmovilizaba por completo y la obligaba a verlo a la cara. "¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth!" grita mientras zarandeaba sutilmente a Elizabeth intentando que reaccionara, ella era un desastre descontrolado y por el clima fuera de la ventana lo veía claramente. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente.

"¡Estás mintiendo, estás mintiendo! ¡Deja de mentir!" Elizabeth le grita a Klaus a la cara. "¡Por favor, por favor, detente! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡No puedes! ¡Yo te odio! ¡Y tú me odias! ¡Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será!"

Ella simplemente seguía gritando y gritando, despotricando a pesar de que Klaus ya no decía nada; simplemente la sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho, evitando que lo hiriera a él o que se hiriera a ella misma. Pero aun así seguía escuchándolo sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Eres una Original. Una Original. Original. Esther sabia que eras su hija. Eres mi hermana. Desde que me entere de la verdad, no he hecho más que cuidarte. Yo te he protegido, y esa es la razón de que hoy estés aquí, quería que supieras la verdad.

"Eres mi hermana." Klaus repitió dejando rodar una lagrima en su mejilla, Elizabeth intento golpearlo pero no pudo. "Creímos que habías muerto cuando eras un bebe, pero sobreviviste, siempre estuviste viva."

"¡No! ¡No te creo!" Elizabeth chilla sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! ¡Yo te odio, yo te odio, yo te odio!"

"¿Crees que miento?" Klaus pregunta mientras seguía sujetando a Elizabeth intentando tranquilizarla. "¿Que ganaría si no fuera verdad?"

Por alguna razón Elizabeth dejo de llorar inmediatamente, porque necesitaba mostrarle que le mentía, necesitaba mostrarse a si misma que no había forma de que aquello que Klaus decía fuese cierto. "¡Por venganza! ¡Porque eso es lo que eres!" le espeta empujándolo, al fin liberándose de él.

"¡No!" grita Klaus, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia. "¡Lo que te digo es la verdad!"

"¡Ya basta!" Elizabeth dice decidida a no dejar que el siguiese jugando con su mente, porque todo lo que Klaus estaba diciendo era mentira tenía que ser mentira. "Solo déjame ir no quiero seguir escuchando esta porquería."

"No, no irás a ningún lugar." Klaus niega acercándose a Elizabeth hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. "Y escucharme es exactamente lo que vas a hacer."

Elizabeth lo mira a los ojos con un odio ardiente crepitando en su interior, cuando intenta alejarse, Klaus la empuja hasta dejarla entre él y la pared. "Acepta la realidad."

"¡No hay nada que aceptar. Porque todo lo que dices es mentira." Elizabeth dice enfadada.

"¡NO ES MENTIRA!" Klaus grita asestándole un puñetazo a la pared perforándola. "¿Por qué crees que le di mi sangre de nuevo a Damon? ¡Ese maldito chico está vivo porque es parte de tu felicidad!"

"¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Damon!" Elizabeth le grita, más furiosa que nunca.

Pero Klaus la ignoro y simplemente continuó hablando. "Lo deje vivir por ti, porque eres mi hermana."

"Ya basta Klaus, por favor." Elizabeth murmura mientras veía a Klaus en total y absoluta negación.

"Nuestros padres nos mintieron. Dijeron que habías muerto." Klaus sigue recordando los detalles de aquella noche que habían regresado de cazar y Esther les había dado la terrible noticia. "Fue doloroso para nosotros, ya habíamos perdido a un hermano, perder a otro nos destrozo." el se acerca sujetando el rostro de Elizabeth entre sus manos, mientras ella estaba congelada por el shock. "Pero ahora que estas viva, nadie podrá hacerte daño ahora. Tras tantos años finalmente volveremos a estar juntos. Toda la familia."

"¡Nosotros y familia no entran en una sola oración, Klaus!" Elizabeth grita con rabia. "¡Detente!"

"Podrían entrar." Klaus murmura, con voz triste.

"¡Claro que no! ¡¿Y sabes por que?!" Elizabeth le grita mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al recordar cómo los dientes de Klaus se habían hundido en su cuello, succionándole la vida dejándola moribunda. Tanto la primera como la segunda vez. "¡Bebiste mi sangre, me dejaste al borde de la muerte la primera vez que te desobedecí. Y la segunda hace poco, no solo bebiste mi sangre, también clavaste una estaca en mi corazón! ¡No eres capaz de querer a nadie!"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Klaus exclama mientras miraba a Elizabeth con tristeza. "Después de que, pensé que estabas muerta, mi vida cambio por completo, siempre te quise, sentía una conexión y cercanía contigo que con mas ninguno de mis hermanos sentí jamás."

"No, no, no. Esto es una locura." Elizabeth dice negando sin cesar. "Es mentira todo."

"Es verdad." Klaus murmura.

"¡NO!" Elizabeth gruñe. "¡TE ODIO, KLAUS!"

"Elizabeth..." Klaus da un paso agarrando a Elizabeth por el brazo.

"¡SUÉLTAME!" Elizabeth exige mientras temblaba incontrolablemente. "¡SACA TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA MÍO!"

"Cálmate." Klaus le pide sujetándola con más fuerza.

"¡NO!" Elizabeth grita cerrando los ojos, evitando mirar a Klaus. Pero... ¿Por qué había hecho eso si estaba segura de que Klaus estaba mintiendo?

"Sé que es mucho que asimilar, pero piensa, Elizabeth piénsalo." Klaus le pide haciendo que Elizabeth apretara los ojos con más fuerza. "¿Nada nunca te hizo pensar que te ocultaban algo? No pensaste que tal vez tus padres lo sabían, y Marcos."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth balbucea y sin que pudiera evitarlo un montón de cosas comenzaron a acudir a su mente.

La reacción de Marcos cuando Elizabeth y Klaus se habían visto por primera vez. En ese entonces había creído que le ocultaba algo, pero había decidido ignorarlo. Las indirectas de Mikael. Las miradas que le había dado Esther, y Finn que la había mirado con algo en sus ojos que no supo descifrar. Todo encajaba. Era como si todo el universo se hubiera alineado en su contra.

"¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elizabeth comenzó a gritar como desquiciada, al tiempo que se golpeaba con los puños cerrados la cabeza y caía el suelo sintiéndose derrotada. "¡NO! ¡Yo te odio, yo te odio, yo te odio, yo te odio!"

Klaus se arrodilló al lado de Elizabeth sujetándola entre sus brazos, hasta que ella no pudo gritar más, hasta que incluso su voz la abandonó. Solo entonces, cuando los gritos habían cesado y solo lloraba y gemía desesperadamente. Klaus tomó su rostro entre sus manos y en una voz suave y tranquilizante, la miró a los ojos. "Ahora lo aceptas."

"No quiero aceptarlo." Elizabeth repite, al tiempo que se levantaba abruptamente del suelo. "Necesito salir de aquí."

"Elizabeth..." Klaus la llama poniéndose de pie también siguiéndola cuando ella llego de nuevo a la puerta.

"Me voy." Elizabeth dice dándose la vuelta encarando a Klaus. "Y espero que no intentes detenerme, porque no respondo Klaus." Cuando Klaus iba a decir algo mas ella habla de nuevo. "Puede que lo que me hayas dicho sea cierto. Pero eso no cambia lo que siento hacia ti. No cambia los siglos de tortura y sufrimiento que causaste en mi vida." Ella se interrumpe agarrando aire antes de volver a hablar. "Escúchame con claridad Klaus Mikaelson. Yo nunca voy a perdonar nada de lo que tu y tu familia me hicieron. Jamas."

Klaus se queda paralizado en su lugar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al igual que Elizabeth, ambos dolidos por la situación.

"No vuelvas a buscarme otra vez." Ella lo mira un rato mas antes de desaparecer por la puerta a velocidad vampirica, huyendo lo mas rápido que pudo de ese lugar.


	84. Chapter 84

Elizabeth después de haber huido de la casa que Klaus había alquilado, se había detenido en un bosque, allí empezó a caminar mientras llovía fuertemente. Lloraba sin parar absorta en los pensamientos de aquella información que le había revelado Klaus. Simplemente era un mal sueño, aunque en el fondo sabía que era real. Todo lo que el le había dicho encajaba. Era una Mikaelson, una Original, hija de Esther y Mikael, el vampiro que había asesinado a los que ahora sabia no eran sus verdaderos padres. Y sus hermanos, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah y Kol. Soltando un bufido irónico subió su vista al cielo nublado dejando que la lluvia corriera por su rostro.

Al rato se sentó en un tronco, dando unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Decidió sacar su teléfono del bolsillo, encendiéndolo. Enseguida mensajes de Damon, Stefan y Caroline comenzaron a llegarle. Todos estaban preocupados por su ausencia que sin ella saberlo había durado un día y medio. Un temor se encendió en ella al preguntarse que dirían o que pensarían de ella sus amigos si se enteraban que era una Original. ¿Los perdería para siempre? Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, Caroline... Damon. Sintió como unas agujas atravesaban su corazón ante aquel pensamiento, su nombre, lo feliz que se sentía ese día de poder verlo.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó, revelando que quien la llamaba era nada mas y nada menos que Damon Salvatore, la única persona que quería ver en ese momento. Aunque dudo un poco en atender decidió aceptar la llamada. Enseguida que lo hizo la voz preocupada de Damon la recibió. "Elizabeth donde estabas? Por que no respondías? He estado llamándote sin parar. Te hemos buscado por todos lados. Estas bien?"

Elizabeth se quedo en silencio aguantando las lagrimas. "Lo siento."

"Estas llorando." Damon afirma al escuchar la voz quebrada de Elizabeth, enseguida su corazón se contrajo de miedo. "Que paso? Estas bien? Estas herida?" Cuando Elizabeth no responde se asusta mas. "Elizabeth respondeme."

"Ven por mi." Elizabeth responde después de soltar un sollozo. "Por favor."

"Esta bien. Tranquila." Damon responde enseguida en voz suave pero a la vez preocupada. "Dime donde estas."

Damon llego a la dirección que Elizabeth le había dado. El sonido de un agudo y doloroso grito llega hasta sus oídos enseguida. Se concentra en la dirección proveniente de aquel sonido, sabía que era ella. Estaba en el rastro de aquel olor tan particular que tenia.

Se dejó guiar simplemente, Encontrándola en aquel lugar sentada en la rama de un árbol, con su cabeza entre sus manos, y su cuerpo temblando.

"Elizabeth." El se acercó lentamente a ella, llamándola en voz baja.

Elizabeth levanta su cabeza, cuando oye su voz visualizándolo de pie frente a ella con aquellos ojos azules mirándola con preocupación. Haciendo que su corazón se sintiera de una forma completamente diferente. "Damon." A pesar de su intento, su voz salió algo áspera y quebrada, antes de limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y volver a bajar su cabeza.

Al ver las lágrimas de la chica y su voz quebrada, Algo dentro de Damon se removió. Quizás algo que no sabia que tenia. La sola presencia de sus lágrimas sin duda eran algo doloroso para el. En este momento sin embargo, la necesidad de consolarla superó cualquier pensamiento racional para el. Cerro la distancia entre ellos dando aquellos tres largos pasos arrodillándose frente a ella. "Oye."

"¿Donde estabas, Damon?" Pregunta Elizabeth con su voz tensa por el llanto.

"Tarde un poco, lo siento." Damon apenas pudo decir. "¿Que puedo hacer?"

"Quédate." Elizabeth le responde mirándolo nuevamente. "Por favor, quédate."

La respiración de Damon parecía haberse quedado estancada en su garganta. Por alguna razón se encontraba ya sentado junto a Elizabeth y ella por su parte recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Damon. Fue en aquel entonces que recordó las palabras de Klaus.

"Que paso Elizabeth?" Damon pregunta después de un rato. "Donde estabas?"

"Estaba en el cementerio despidiéndome de Marcos. Cuando iba a la pensión, me inyectaron verbena." Elizabeth dice aun llorando. "Fue Klaus... El me llevo a una casa alquilada."

"Por que te llevo?" Damon pregunta enojado.

Elizabeth se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de dejar ir la verdad. "Klaus me dijo quien soy."

"¿Qué?" Damon pregunta con incredulidad.

Elizabeth enseguida se aleja de Damon para mirarlo. Después de unos minutos en silencio comenzó a contarle a Damon todo lo que Klaus le había dicho. "No soy Elizabeth Whitmore. Soy Elizabeth Mikaelson." Entre lagrimas ella soltó, pudo ver la confusión de Damon en sus ojos.

"De que estas hablando Elizabeth?" Damon le pregunta con voz temblorosa. "No entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo."

"Soy Elizabeth Mikaelson." Elizabeth repite cerrando los ojos con rabia y entre lagrimas. "Yo soy la hija de Esther y Mikael. Hermana de los Orginales. Soy una Original Damon."

Ella sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, Damon solo la miraba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, no decía nada, aun no asimilaba sus palabras, ni ella misma lo hacia.

"Lo que creí ser era mentira." Elizabeth dice poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda a Damon. "Mis padres no eran mis padres, toda la vida que me hicieron creer no era real. Soy Elizabeth Mikaelson la hija de mi peor enemigo."

"Tal vez Klaus mintió." Damon dice poniéndose de pie.

"No creo que haya mentido." Elizabeth dice después de haber soltado un bufido irónico. "La forma en la que hablaba y me veía decía todo."

Ambos caen en un silencio donde solo se escuchan las aves, el viento y la lluvia que seguía cayendo pero con menor intensidad.

"Creo saber como te sientes. Pero aun así no veo el problema." Damon es el primero en romper el silencio.

"No ves el problema?" Elizabeth pregunta con ironía volteándose para ver a Damon. "Yo si lo veo. No quiero esto Damon, no estoy lista para aceptar mi nueva realidad. ¡Demonios! no puedo con esto ¿Como se supone que debo actuar ahora que se esta verdad?" ella sacude su cabeza mirando al cielo.

"Escucha." Damon se acerca tomando a Elizabeth por los hombros, para que lo mirase. "El destino, no es algo que pueda ser evitado cuanto mas rápido lo aceptes sera mejor para ti. Por lo tanto. No importa lo que seas Vampiro, Hombre lobo, Bruja. Original. Mikaelson. Lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que tu eres."

Elizabeth suspira calmando las ganas de seguir llorando mientras asimilaba las palabras de Damon. No sabia que el podría decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. "No sabia que podías ser tan profundo." Elizabeth comenta con una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia cesaba por completo por el cambio de emociones de ella.

"Y ahora lo has arruinado." Damon dice fingiendo fastidio, mientras en su interior se sentía tranquilo de ver a Elizabeth mejor.

"No se. Creo que me gusta mas esta versión de ti." Elizabeth dice logrando una pequeña broma.

Damon sonríe levemente. "No te acostumbres, es solo momentáneo."

Elizabeth sonríe negando con la cabeza antes de recordar su realidad. Así que respira hondo. "Quiero irme a la casa de huéspedes. Quiero olvidar todo aunque sea por un momento."

"Bien." Damon acepta. "Vamos entonces."

 


	85. Chapter 85

Elizabeth había tenido una larga noche. Después de que Damon la había llevado de regreso a la pensión, no solo tuvo que lidiar con la oscura verdad de su verdadera identidad, sino que también el decirles todo a sus amigos que la habían estado esperando. Sintió un gran alivio al ser aceptada por todos y casi todos le dijeron las mismas palabras que Damon le había dicho.

"No importa lo que seas. Lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que tu eres."

Esas palabras la habían marcado y aliviado grandemente. Ahora en su nueva realidad también tenia que lidiar con ver a Damon y Elena juntos, besándose y declarándose amor eterno. Era irónico que ver eso le destrozaba mas el corazón que la verdad de su identidad.

Esa tarde entro a la sala al momento que Damon y Elena se estaban besando. No podía describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Al parecer se había quedado mirándolos largo rato porque Damon y Elena se separaron dando un gemido impresionado.

"Lo siento por interrumpir." Elizabeth murmura incomoda y tratando de ocultar su molestia. "Creí que la sala estaba sola."

"Esta bien descuida." Elena dice también incomoda mirando a Damon que solo miraba entre Elizabeth y Elena.

En ese momento tocan la puerta. Así Elena aprovecha para salir de la incomodidad. "Iré a ver quien es." Dice levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

Damon y Elizabeth se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Ella mas que el. "Me alegra verte feliz." Elizabeth dice rompiendo el silencio.

"Gracias." Es lo único que Damon responde antes de cambiar el tema, por alguna razón no quería hablar de Elena con Elizabeth. "Como sigues?"

Elizabeth suelta un bufido antes de negar con la cabeza. "He pasado mejores. Pero no me quejo. Aun no asimilo la verdad. Y tal vez no quiera hacerlo todavía."

"Hola a todos." Elizabeth se congela cuando escucha la voz de Elijah detrás de ella. Cuando voltea lentamente lo ve sonriendole. "Hola Elizabeth."

"Que haces aquí?" Damon pregunta levantándose del sofá.

"Vine a hablar con Elizabeth. Klaus me dijo que ya sabe la verdad." Elijah dice aun sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth.

"Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar." Elizabeth dice entre dientes. "Así que lárgate."

Elijah se le queda mirando largo rato antes de sonreír. "Lo siento pero no puedo cumplir tu petición. Necesitamos hablar." dice antes de mirar a Damon brevemente. "No te preocupes demasiado, la devolveré después de tener una pequeña charla."

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Elijah acelera hasta Elizabeth sacándola de la casa de huéspedes. Elena y Damon se quedaron solos, en estado de shock.

Mientras en otro lado Elizabeth forcejeaba mientras Elijah corría con ella. "¡Déjame ir!" Elizabeth grita enviando una gran explosión de poder hacia Elijah. Esto lo toma con la guardia baja porque enseguida la suelta estrellandose contra el suelo, rodando por el pavimento con Elizabeth de cerca. Ella se levanta temblorosa mirando hacia Elijah, con su corazón acelerado.

"Eso no fue muy inteligente." Elijah dice petulante mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Para que me sacaste de la pensión, Elijah? Ya he tenido suficiente de esto, este juego al que están jugando." Elizabeth dice sonando más segura de lo que se sentía.

Elijah no responde solo mira a Elizabeth con cariño. "Hermana, cómo me recuerdas a nuestra madre." Él dice, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras los recuerdos jugaban en su cabeza.

"No soy tu hermana." Elizabeth le grita enojada con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. "No puede ser, es imposible. ¡Eres un original!"

"Sí, pero no siempre fui un original." Elijah dice en voz suave. "Nuestra madre, Esther."

"Esa no es mi madre." Elizabeth replica dando un paso atrás lejos de Elijah. "Mi madre se llamaba Ariana, no Esther."

"Nuestra madre Esther." Elijah repite de nuevo ignorando las palabras de Elizabeth. "Ella nos dijo que habías muerto. Pero fue mentira, la maldición que coloco en nosotros, también te afecto, por eso eres una original también..."

"¡BASTA!" Elizabeth grita esta vez llorando. "¡Cállate, no digas mas, no es cierto nada de lo que me dices! Que clase de juego están jugando Klaus y tu eh?"

"Es verdad Elizabeth." Elijah replica acercándose a Elizabeth que no paraba de llorar y temblar. "Eres una original, eres nuestra hermana pequeña, pensamos que estabas muerta. Pero ahora, aquí estas."

"¡NO! MIENTES." Elizabeth grita agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. "¡No puede ser verdad! No te creo, es mentira!"

"Elizabeth." Elijah agarra una de las manos de Elizabeth pero esta se sacude enseguida mirándolo con miedo.

"¡No me toques!" Elizabeth dice alejándose mas de Elijah. "Todo lo que dices es mentira, no es verdad, no es cierto." con eso acelera para intentar huir de Elijah pero este la alcanza rápido impidiendo que se fuera parándose frente a ella haciendo que se detuviera.

"¡NO ME SIGAS!" Elizabeth le grita a Elijah empujándolo con fuerza lejos de ella. "¡NO QUIERO QUE NI TU, NI TU FAMILIA SE ACERQUEN A MI JAMAS!" Elija la mira con dolor en su mirada pero ella lo ignora. "¡NO TE CREO, ASI QUE DEJA DE INTENTAR CONVENCERME, NO SON NADA MIO, Y NUNCA LO SERÁN."

Al terminar esta vez acelera a velocidad vampirica dejando a Elijah mirando por donde se había ido con tristeza y una lagrima corriendo por su ojo.

* * *

Elizabeth se detiene sin saber donde, cuando mira a su alrededor se da cuenta que estaba en el cementerio, justo donde Marcos y ella se habían despedido. Sin aguantar mas se deja caer al suelo llorando. Todo lo que conocía era mentira. Sus padres, su vida. Todo era una mentira. Ya no quería sentir dolor. "No puede ser cierto por favor." Elizabeth susurra con rabia mientras lloraba. Siente como el teléfono en su bolsillo no deja de vibrar sin control. Sabe que es Damon. Tal vez estaba preocupado por ella por como Elijah se la había llevado de la pensión, pero justo en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que comienza a llover, lo que la obliga a mirar al cielo dándose cuenta que era de noche. De repente Elizabeth siente una ligera brisa detrás de ella. Aunque su mente estaba en un lugar malo, se cerciora de voltearse ya sospechando quien era la persona detrás de ella. Era Damon mirándola con alivio. Habían tenido sus diferencias, pero después de todo Elizabeth se alegraba de verlo, le alegraba ver una cara que se preocupaba por ella tanto como ella de el. Antes de que ella dijera algo Damon en un instante estaba parado frente a ella. "Oye." Él saluda suavemente, sosteniendo la cara de Elizabeth en sus manos mirándola detenidamente serciorandose de que estuviera bien. "¿Qué diablos, Elizabeth? ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes! ¡Podrías haber devuelto mis llamadas!" Damon le dice mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth susurra, bajando su mirada.

"Ven aquí." murmura Damon acercando a Elizabeth que tentativamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él.

"No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte ahora mismo." Elizabeth susurra suavemente en su presencia, exhala lentamente cerrando los ojos escuchando el rápido golpe del corazón de Damon. Ha estado preocupado por ella, ese pensamiento la reconforta tanto que apreta mas su agarre en el, manteniendolo cerca largo rato. Después de una pausa, abre los ojos y se aleja de el mirandolo confusa. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Elijah me llamo diciéndome que habías corrido hacia aquí." Damon responde reconfortantemente mientras rozaba el pulgar ligeramente a través de la mejilla de Elizabeth. "Vamos a salir de aquí."

Eso era todo lo que Elizabeth quera en ese momento. Ansiosa por alejarse de aquel sitio asiente de acuerdo con Damon y empieza a caminar junto a él hacia el coche que habia dejado no muy lejos de la entrada del cementerio. Al llegar al Camaro, Damon abre la puerta del pasajero para ella, como el tipo caballero que secretamente es, y luego dentro de un flash que está sentado en el asiento del conductor. Inicia el coche, listo para llevarlos de regreso a la pensión, mientras Elizabeth mira por delante y de pronto siente la mano de Damon en la de ella, apretándola ligeramente. Ella lo mira dándole una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos antes de desviar su vista al camino una vez mas, un camino que ahora le parecía desalentador y sin sentido.

* * *

Elizabeth seca su cabello y sin ver a donde va choca con algo. Levantando su mirada ve a Damon observándola. "Oye." Saluda ella suavemente dejando de secar su cabello cuando ve rabia en la mirada de Damon. "Estas bien?" pregunta acercándose un poco a el.

"Perfecto." Le responde el. Se miran unos segundos hasta que el vuelve a hablar. "Y tu?"

"Estaré bien." Elizabeth dice tratando de poner una buena cara, fallando completamente, estaba tan triste que no lograba mantener una fachada. "Como esta Stefan?" pregunta acercándose al espejo del tocador fingiendo desenredar su cabello.

"Esta bien."

Elizabeth levanta la mirada cruzándose con sus ojos. Damon estába apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sabia que no le creia nada de lo que estaba diciendole. Asi que fuerza una sonrisa en su cara. "No me mires tanto, vas a gastarme."

"Se que no estas bien." Es lo unico que Damon le responde.

La sonrisa forzada de Elizabeth desaparece. "Estoy bien Damon, en serio."

"No."

"!Estoy bien!" grita ella, con lagrimas en los ojos. "Rayos. Estare bien."

Respirando hondo para calmarse, cuando siente una mano rozando su brazo. Ella abre los ojos y lo ve por el reflejo del espejo. Damon le sonríe levemente agarrando su mano. Deja que la voltee quedando frente a el. "Se que no estas bien." Le susurra el mirandola a los ojos. "Tardaras tiempo en reponerte." Elizabeth siente que algo roza su muñeca al mismo tiempo que Damon baja su mirada. "Pero quiero que sepas que no estas sola." Ella baja su mirada y ve que él le esta abrochando una pulsera. Como adorno tiene dos pequeños dijes. Uno de un cuervo y una flor con espinas. "Aqui estoy contigo."

Elizabeth lo mira y se encuentra con sus ojos. Ve sinceridad en ellos. Con un sollozo ella lo rodea con los brazos, abrazandolo fuertemente. Ya no podia ser fuerte. No podia aguantar más.


	86. Chapter 86

Al día siguiente Damon decidió llevar a Elizabeth al Grill para ayudarla a despejar su mente.

"No me siento con ganas de nada hoy. Debimos quedarnos en la casa de huéspedes." Elizabeth dice sin emoción.

"Oye, la idea es que te distraigas un poco." Damon le dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraban en el Grill.

"Bueno, espero que funcione." Elizabeth le responde antes de sonreír. "Gracias por hacer esto. Podrías ocupar tu día en otra cosa."

"Para eso son los amigos Elizabeth." Damon le devuelve la sonrisa.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que algo captó la atención de Elizabeth.

"Que pasa?" Damon le pregunta a Elizabeth al notar como su postura se tensaba y su ceño de fruncía. Voltea hacia la misma dirección que ella, encontrándose con una vista hacia una mujer a quien nunca había visto.

Era pelirroja y tenía el cabello corto. A simple vista se notaba que era demasiado delgada, pero aún así, tenía una postura elegante y refinada. Vestía casi completamente de negro, lo cual hacía resaltar aún más su cabello rojizo.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Elizabeth murmuro entre dientes, más para ella que para Damon.

"¿Quién es ella?" Damon pregunta, sin entender por qué Elizabeth había reaccionado así. Elizabeth dejó de mirarlos, para enfocarse en responderle.

"Ella es un problema seguro." Elizabeth dice antes de encaminarse hacia la misteriosa pelirroja.

"Keira. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Elizabeth le pregunta a la pelirroja con cierta irritabilidad.

"Estoy de paso." Keira dice sonriendo con altanería.

"Oh enserio?" Elizabeth se burla cruzando los brazos. "Donde sea que tu aparezcas siempre hay problemas."

"Eso no es cierto Elizabeth, no me pongas de esa forma." Keira dice antes de mirar a Damon con curiosidad. "¿No piensas presentarme a tu amigo?"

Al ver que Elizabeth no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso, Damon se vio obligado a presentarse solo. "Soy Damon." trató de sonar cordial y brindarle una leve sonrisa mientras extendía su mano, la cual la mujer llamada Keira tomó con gusto sonriendole torcidamente.

"Me alegro que no seas como Elizabeth." Keira dice detallando a Damon con lentitud.

"Ya basta de presentaciones." Elizabeth dice con irritación. "Dime la verdad de porque estas aquí."

"Escuché que estabas por aquí, y mi hermano y yo decidimos venir a hacerte una visita. Para recordar nuestros tiempos de amistad." responde Keira sonriendo con falsedad.

"Tu hermano?" Elizabeth pregunta en voz baja.

"Así es. Lo recuerdas no es cierto?" Keira le dice con sarcasmo antes de señalar detrás de Elizabeth. "Oh mira allí esta él. ¡Lucien ven por aquí!"

Elizabeth se volteo enseguida y efectivamente se encontró con Lucien que le lanzó una sonrisa. "Vaya, que pequeño el mundo. Sigues igual de bella que siempre Elizabeth." dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo.

"Y tu sigues siendo el mismo Gigolo de siempre Lucien." Elizabeth dice sin emoción antes de mirar a Damon que se había quedado en silencio solo observando. "Vamonos."

"Espero verte pronto Elizabeth." Lucien le dice viendolos retirarse.

Elizabeth se voltea a mirarlo. "No lo creo. Siento que hayan venido hasta aquí por nada. Tengan linda vida." Con eso se da media vuelta con Damon siguiéndola.

Keira simplemente sacude la cabeza y se vuelve hacia Lucien. "Dios, no sabes cuanto la odio."

"Oye que paso allí?" Damon le pregunto a Elizabeth una vez que estuvieron afuera del Grill.

"No es nada, solo son personas que no son gratas para mí." Elizabeth dice mirando brevemente al Grill solo para notar que Lucien la observaba desde lejos. Ella desvia la mirada con incomodida. "Mejor vamos a otro lado si?"

"Bueno, esta bien." Damon asiente frunciendo el ceño no muy convencido.

* * *

Elizabeth acababa de salir de la casa de huéspedes cuando de repente se encuentra con Lucien, que tiene un ramo de flores detrás de la espalda. "Hola Elizabeth."

"¿Que haces aquí?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "¿Como supiste donde vivo?"

"Bueno he estado averiguando mucho de tí desde que nos vimos hace días." Lucien dice encogiendose de hombros.

"Me has estado vigilando y siguiendo." Elizabeth sacude la cabeza antes de rodear a Lucien para irse, pero él enseguida la persigue.

"Esta bien me descubriste." Lucien le dice. "He estado siguiendote."

"Por supuesto que si." Elizabeth murmura antes de volverse para mirar al vampiro. "¿Qué quieres, Lucien?"

"La pregunta no es lo que quiero, sino a quién." Lucien dice acercandose a Elizabeth hasta quedar a pocos centimetros de ella. "Mira, se que nos conocemos de hace decadas. Pero tú, Elizabeth, eres una nueva variable, y no puedo evitar encontrarme intrigado todavía por tí." él saca el ramo de varias flores de colores detrás de su espalda y se las presenta. "Creí que había dejado de quererte desde que nos desviamos cada quien por su camino, pero no es así mis sentimientos por tí aun estan presentes."

"Lucien..." Elizabeth comienza pero él da otro paso interrumpiendola.

"No me digas que no has sentido la chispa entre nosotros Elizabeth, porque yo si..." Lucien dice antes de inclinarse para casi besar a Elizabeth pero ella se aleja enseguida.

"No hagas eso." Elizabeth se cruza de brazos antes de soltar un suspiro. "Mira Lucien, no quisiera hacer esto de nuevo, pero, fui muy clara contigo hace decadas, cuando te dije que no me sentia de la misma manera, y eso no ha cambiado. Lo siento pero es así. Lo que tu sientes por mí no es amor."

Lucien se queda en silencio antes de hablar. "Es por ese chico Damon? Lo amas?"

"Damon no tiene nada que ver con esto Lucien." Elizabeth le dice sacuediendo la cabeza. "Esto es solo la realidad de como me siento hacia ti. Siempre te vi como un amigo nada más. Perdoname." Ella se da vuela rápidamente y se aleja sin otra palabra, dejando a Lucien en el patio solo con sus flores.

* * *

Más tarde Elizabeth regresó a la casa de huéspedes, entro caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la sala de estar. Al entrar observó una imagen que hubiera preferido nunca ver. Nunca.

Keira estaba sujetando a Damon a la pared, besándolo apasionadamente.

"¡Damon!" Elizabeth lo llama molesta. No sin sentir una punsada de dolor.

Damon se congeló contra los labios de la mujer, y se separó de ella enseguida y mira a Elizabeth.

"Hola Elizabeth..." Keira dice rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Vete ahora!" Elizabeth le dice entre dientes a Keira. No pudo evitar mostrar celos frente a la pelirroja que solo le sonríe.

"Claro, yo ya me iba." Keira se voltea hacia Damon. "Adiós Salvatore, nos veremos luego." ella le lanza un guiño antes de alejarse dejándo a Damon y a Elizabeth solos.

Ella mira hacia él, esperando a que le diera alguna explicación. "¿Y bien?"

"Ella me beso." Damon se excusa enseguida aunque sabía que sonaba estupido y poco creíble.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" Elizabeth alza la voz. "De todas las personas en Mystic Falls, ¿tenía que ser Keira? ¿Cómo pudiste? Tienes novia ahora. Debes respetarla..."

"¿Podríamos solo dejar esto atras Elizabeth?" Damon le pide sacudiendo la cabeza. "No iba a pasar nada, fue solo un beso."

"¿Así que solo un beso?" Elizabeth bufa molesta. "No conoces a Keira Damon, ya te marcó como un objetivo solo porque yo..." ella se interumpe de decir que ella amaba al vampiro frente a ella.

"¿Por que?" Damon frunce el ceño confuso.

"Por que somos amigos." Elizabeth dice. "Ella siempre ha querido tener todo lo que me rodea. Ahora te marco como de ella practicamente."

"Oye no es para tanto..."

"Si lo es." Elizabeth dice con rabia. "Esto te traera problemas con Elena si no lo solucionas a tiempo, y dejas de ser tan mujeriego." Ella pasa por delante de él, golpeando su hombro contra el suyo con frustración.

* * *

Días después en la noche mientras Damon tomaba borboun mirando hacia la chimenea, escuchó un ruido procedente del sótano. El frunce el ceño antes de dejar la habitación y bajar las escaleras. Cuando llega allí abajo, no oye nada. Cuando se gira para regresarse es apuñalado en el estómago por nada mas y nada menos que por Keira.

"Hola cariño." Ella le sonríe. "Es hora de que tengamos una cita real no crees?"

* * *

Elizabeth estaba pasando un día en la casa de Caroline para evitar discutir con Damon y distraerse. Pero ambas oyen alguien tocando la puerta.

"¿Elizabeth? ¡Caroline! ¡Alguien, déjeme entrar!" Stefan llama una y otra vez.

Elizabeth y Caroline se miran alarmadas mientras corrían a abrir la puerta.

"¿Stefan? ¿Qué pasa?" Elizabeth le pregunta preocupada.

"Es Damon... ¡Lucien lo tiene!" Stefan dice frenéticamente.

"¿Que?" Elizabeth murmura empezando a entrar en pánico.

"Dínos qué sucedió." dice Caroline después de que Stefan dio un paso hacia adelante.

"No lo se con exactitud, pero Lucien envio un mensaje exigiendo tu presencia en el Grill, sola e inmediatamente. Él dice que si demoras, Damon morirá." Stefan dice.

"Entonces no puedo faltar..." Elizabeth se encamina a la puerta pero Stefan la detiene.

"Ni siquiera pienses en ir allí." Stefan le dice. "Eso es lo que él quiere, te quiere a tí."

"No me importa. Damon morirá si no voy." Elizabeth dice con desespero.

"Tu no iras, pero yo si." Stefan le dice.

"Dime que no estas pensando seriamente en ir allí solo?" Elizabeth le pregunta. "Esta pidiendo verme a mí, si vas tu probablemente te mate."

"No me importa, ire de todas formas ¡solo!" Stefan le dice ya que sabía que ella estaba insinuando que ella quería ir con él para cualquier pelea que se avecinaba.

"Quieres ir y luchar contra un tipo que pueda matarte solo?" Ella dice firmemente.

"Sí, cuando lo pones de esa manera... suena un poco temerario, pero de nuevo es mucho menos temerario que cualquier cosa que planees hacer." Stefan le dice sabiendo que ella no estaba en la mente correcta.

"¿De que hablas?" Elizabeth se cruza de brazos.

"Hablo de que el secuestro de Damon ha hecho que tu estado de ánimo te ponga los nervios al límite, así que quizás sea más seguro si te quedas aquí. Confia en mí, todo saldrá bien." Stefan le pide antes de darse la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

Elizabeth espero que se fuera para agarrar su chaqueta.

"Es claro que estás tramando algo." dice Caroline.

"¿Qué tan valiente te sientes ahora? Necesito un poco de respaldo si voy a ir a la casa de Lucien y tomar a Damon." dice Elizabeth demostrando que no estaba jugando.

"¿Qué pasó con quedarte aquí como te lo dijo Stefan?" Caroline le dice.

"No hay forma de que me quede aquí esperando a que Stefan resuelva todo, no es mi estilo, especialmente cuando es Damon quien está en peligro." Elizabeth dice sabiendo que él haría lo mismo por ella.

"Entiendo pero cual es tu plan actual?" Caroline le pregunta.

"¿Quieres decir más allá de entrar en el ático y vencer a Keira? Que obviamente esta detras de esto." Elizabeth dice mientras salía de la casa con Caroline detrás.

En el Penthouse de Lucien. Damon ha sido encadenado por sus muñecas que están vinculadas a largas cadenas suspendidas del techo. Grita en agonía mientras Lucien se arrodilla frente a él observándolo a medida que la verbena de su cuerpo se iba. Mientras tanto, Keira está paseando de un lado a otro delante de ellos y mirando con interés.

"Eso se mira incómodo. ¿Es demasiado apretado?" Lucien sonrie cuando ve a Damon volviendo en si. Damon desesperadamente trata de liberarse de sus restricciones y se horroriza al descubrir que su fuerza no es suficiente.

"No, creo que puedas romperlas." dice Keira cruzando los brazos, mientras Lucien se ponía de pie.

"Esas cadenas fueron elaboradas por los antiguos egipcios deseosos de suprimir todo tipo de maldad. Nada sobrenatural puede escapar. He estado almacenando esos artículos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Planificando durante siglos cuando los usaría por fin. Dime... ¿cómo se siente, saber que has sido superado?"

"¿Crees que eres mejor? Creo que tu actualización ha infectado tu cabeza, y te ha hecho tan delirante como tu loca hermana. Al menos son un par." Damon le dice con rabia. "Cuando salga de esto me voy a asegurar de acabar contigo y dispersar tus cenizas en el pantano."

Lucien sonríe. "¿Es una pizca de miedo en tu voz?" pregunta burlándose de Damon. "Por lo general, tus insultos y amenazas son mucho más convincentes."

"Creo que ha sido golpeado, querido. Aún no está roto. Pero entonces, sólo estamos empezando. Todo lo que tengo que hacer ... es tomar esto, y entonces yo también seré mejor." Keira dice dando un paso cerca de Lucien, mirando a Damon con rabia. "No tienes idea de lo que vas a soportar cuando te atormente. Tomaré tal alegría exquisita al matarme yo misma."

"Bueno, claramente ustedes dos tienen mucho que discutir." Lucien dice dando un paso atrás. "Así que, si me disculpan, tengo negocios en otro lugar." se voltea hacia Keira. "Ahora querida, puedes divertirte. Pero por favor, mantenlo vivo. Odiaría perder ver su muerte."

Keira observa a Lucien irse, antes de volverse hacia Damon. "Damon Salvatore a mi merced. Quien lo diría." Ella ríe y se inclina mas a el, haciendo que Damon retroceda un poco. "Tomaré tal alegría exquisita al matarte yo misma. Pero antes tengo una sorpresa para ti."


	87. Chapter 87

Keira se burla de Damon mientras él continúa luchando contra sus restricciones. "Me pregunto... ¿Que pensaría Elizabeth si te viera ahora?"

"No pensaría nada. Solo que estas loca." Damon responde con rabia.

"Oh, tu afecto por mí es profundo." Keira dice con sarcasmo y un poco de molestia. "Dime si te besara ahora, ¿Tendrías emociones revoloteando como sucede cuando besas a Elena? No creo que yo sienta nada. Ya no."

"¿Estás tan segura? Somos llamas en la oscuridad de los mundos del otro." Damon dice fingiendo coquetear con Keira. "Y perdonaría todo si solo me sueltas amor."

"Wow, realmente estás muy desesperado, ¿no?" Keira dice riéndose. "Quiero decir, es bastante patético, viéndote recurrir a esta seducción fallida. Quiero decir, es cómico incluso."

"Estas mintiendo, te retienes por ordenes de Lucien." Damon dice secamente. "¿De verdad crees que Lucien hace todo esto por ti?"

"Lucien me quiere. Soy lo único que tiene. Después de todo, él me dio esto." saca un vial con un liquido oscuro. "El medio para rehacerme, para que yo pudiera convertirme en una criatura de tal poder puro y desenfrenado que pueda matar incluso a un Original." Ella abre el frasco de suero sosteniéndolo en alto.

Bebe el suero mientras Damon miraba con horror.

* * *

Muy cerca Elizabeth y Caroline caminaban decididamente por la calle hacia el apartamento de Lucien mientras discutian su plan de juego.

"Aquí está el problema. No me han invitado al ático de Lucien." Elizabeth dice con frustración.

"Por lo tanto, tendras que agitar sus objetos oscuros en el vestíbulo, y voy a hacer todo el trabajo sucio." Caroline le dice. Elizabeth parece preocupada cuando deja de caminar, y cuando Caroline se da cuenta de esto, se detiene y se vuelve para mirarla.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy preocupada Caroline, Lucien y su familia son peligrosos, y Keira siempre estuvo loca, que tal si llegamos tarde?"

"No pienses asi Elizabeth" Caroline agarra sus hombros. "Centrate en que Damon esta bien. Solo en eso."

Elizabeth asiente antes de mirar el largo edificio hacia el ultimo piso que casi no se veia. "Bien, hagamos esto."

* * *

Keira acababa de arrancar la estaca de la garganta de Damon, haciéndole gemir de dolor

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada más que decir? ¿No se burlarán más de tu lengua?" Keira dice sonriendo. "Bueno, supongo que es hora de terminar esto." Ella toma la estaca y la apunta en su corazón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Damon pregunta un poco nervioso.

"Voy a meter esto en mi corazón, moriré, y renaceré. Y luego, con la ayuda de mi recién descubierto poder... Voy a silenciarte permanentemente." Keira dice sin toque de burla en su voz.

Antes de que ella hiciera un movimiento, Damon ve como su sonrisa se ensancha. Luego lo mira con satisfacción. "Bueno, parece que tenemos compañía." sonríe agachándose frente a Damon. "Adivina quien es?" solo recibe silencio por parte de Damon. "Te lo haré mas fácil, es una persona, muy cercana a ti, cabello largo, color castaño claro, ojos azules verdosos, y es una Original."

"Elizabeth" Damon susurra. Keira ríe aplaudiendo.

"Bravo Damon, acertaste." Ella se levanta y lo observa. "Tu eras la carnada perfecta para atraerla aquí, y después de tantos años podre matarla, clavando esto en su corazón." Damon ve la estaca de roble blanco.

"¡No!" Damon tira de sus cadenas en vano. "Estas loca."

"Tal vez." Keira le dice sonriendo. "Ahora dejemosle el espacio dispuesto." Al terminar de decir esto golpea a Damon fuertemente en la cara.

* * *

Elizabeth sale del desván, y con cautela se acerca a la habitación y mira hacia dentro, lo que ve hace que soltara un jadeo de horror, Damon estaba allí frente a ella, encadenado con los brazos suspendidos y arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y todo lleno de cortes y sangre seca.

"Damon." Susurra ella. Enseguida él levanta su rostro al escucharla. Su mirada se llena de pánico e intenta ponerse de pie pero hace un mohín de dolor dejándose caer de nuevo. Entonces Elizabeth se da cuenta que las cadenas tenían verbena. Corre a ayudarlo pero choca con magia que protege la entrada haciendo que tropiece hacia atrás.

"Elizabeth, vete." Damon le gruñe mirándola con temor mientras tiraba esforzándose contra sus restricciones. "¡Sal de aquí! No debes estar aquí, ella quiere eso..."

"Es cierto Damon." Keira aparece de la nada sonriendo grandemente. Se acerca a Damon y peina su cabello enredado con sangre seca. "Eres tan inteligente, adoro eso de ti."

Damon la mira con repugnancia y sacude su cabeza lejos de su toque. Esto hace que Keira se enoje, agarrando ahora su rostro con fuerza en dirección a ella. "Eres atractivo Salvatore, pero no me provoques, porque puedo matarte sin miramientos. Nadie me rechaza."

Elizabeth por la rabia de ver a Keira tocando a Damon intenta entrar de nuevo a la habitación pero tropieza de nuevo con la magia en la puerta. "Keira. Aquí me tienes. Tu pelea es conmigo no con el."

Keira ríe sarcásticamente soltando la cara de Damon con fuerza haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. "Es cierto Elizabeth, pero sabes que me encanta divertirme, y mas con tus juguetes favoritos." Ella sonríe mas al ver la mirada envenenada de Elizabeth. "Es tu juguete preferido, lo veo en tus ojos, por eso también es el mio."

"Sigues herida porque Jared me quería a mi y no a ti?" Elizabeth le dice intentando provocarla para alejarla de la atención de Damon. "Ya han pasado años de eso, ya deberías superarlo."

Sus palabras dan en el blanco porque enseguida Keira se abalanza a Elizabeth pasando por el umbral lanzandolas a las dos al suelo. Allí ambas empiezan a pelear con fuerza, Elizabeth la controla rápidamente golpeándola a una pared mostrandole su rostro vampirico, en esto Keira saca una jeringa del bolsillo con verbena y lo inyecta en el brazo de Elizabeth. Enseguida Elizabeth la suelta quejándose de dolor. Keira aprovecha golpeándola en el rostro lanzandola lejos haciendo que golpeara una pared, agrietandola por la fuerza. Elizabeth cae al suelo tosiendo y quejándose de dolor. Cada vez se sentía mas débil. De la nada siente un jalón de su cabello encontrándose con la cara de Keira.

"Vaya, vaya." Keira dice apretando mas el agarre en el cabello de Elizabeth. "Entonces lo que dicen es verdad." Elizabeth ve como Keira sacaba una estaca que reconoció al instante. Keira ve esto y sonríe mas. "Veo que reconoces esta pieza. Es el arma especialmente para matar a los Originales. Siempre supe que había algo que escondías, y ahora descubrí el secreto de que eres una Original, por lo tanto eres mas fuerte que yo, y sabia que no podía vencerte a menos que obtuviera algo de ayuda. Ahora puedo concretar mi venganza de una vez por todas." Keira acerca la estaca al pecho de Elizabeth.

"NO NO, ELIZABETH." Damon ve desde lejos con horror la estaca cerca del pecho de Elizabeth. Por instinto trata de soltarse de las cadenas pero la verbena corta sus esfuerzos.

Por otro lado Elizabeth escucha la voz de Damon, pero solo podía ver la estaca cerca de su corazón.

"Realmente no lo pensaste bien, ¿verdad?" Keira sonríe y alza su mano para dar la estacada final.

"En realidad, lo hicimos." Elizabeth dice sonriendo, enseguida Keira es empujada lejos de ella por Caroline. Eizabeth intenta levantarse del suelo pero se da cuenta que no puede moverse mucho sin sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo, mirándose los cortes ve que no se estaban curando. Por eso se sentía tan débil.

Vuelve a fijarse en la pelea y ve como Caroline hundía su mano en el pecho de Keira agarrando su corazón.

"¡Detente! Ella bebió el suero." Damon grita deteniendo a Caroline. Caroline frunce el ceño en Keira apretando su corazón aún más, haciendo que Keira gimotee de dolor antes de que ella de mala gana se suelte y saca su mano de su pecho, dejando su corazón intacto.

Caroline comete el error de mirar a Damon, distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Keira con rapidez agarrara la cabeza de Caroline rompiéndole el cuello y lanzandola a una esquina de la habitación con fuerza, mientras Elizabeth miraba impotente desde afuera.

"Muy buena pelea, pero ya me aburri." Dice Keira mirando a Caroline, para luego fijarse en Elizabeth que estaba sangrando en sus cortes todavía. Voltea a ver a Damon y siente ira al ver que él estaba mirando todos los movimientos y quejidos de Elizabeth, y ve como sus manos encadenadas las apretaba en puños torciéndolas un poco. Sabe que si por suerte se soltara saldría corriendo hacia la estúpida de Elizabeth. "Lo ves Damon, ella no es invencible." Keira le dice ganándose una mirada asesina de Damon cuando ella se paraba frente a el, tapando su mirada de donde estaba Elizabeth. "Y te lo puedo demostrar con mas pruebas." Antes de darle la espalda ve la mirada de pánico en los ojos de Damon. Con rapidez se acerca a Elizabeth de nuevo levantándola con brusquedad del suelo tomándola por su cabello. Esta se queja de dolor solamente y trata de apartar la mano de Keira pero estaba muy débil para eso.

"Lo ves Damon, es una inútil, mírala." Keira agarra la cabeza de Elizabeth con una mano para que se encontrara con la mirada de pánico de Damon. Que se retorcía de nuevo en las cadenas que lo retenían. Elizabeth solo lo observaba impotente al no poder ayudarlo.

"Elizabeth acaso no recuerdas qué sucede cuando un vampiro entra en una habitación sin ser invitado?" Keira le dice mientras empujaba a Elizabeth hacia la puerta.

"NO." Damon grita luchando con las cadenas al saber las intenciones de Keira. "NO LO HAGAS."

"Y porque no Damon?" pregunta Keira fingiendo inocencia. "Elizabeth quiere verte antes de que acabe con ella no es así Elizabeth?" Keira inclina la cara de Elizabeth y esta solo la mira de reojo.

"Vete al infierno Keira." Es lo único que susurra Elizabeth antes que Keira le agarrara mas el cabello casi sacándoselo del cráneo.

"Todo a su tiempo Elizabeth." Keira le dice sonriendo.

Diciendo esto empuja a Elizabeth por el cabello hacia dentro de la habitación con fuerza pero la magia que bloqueaba vampiros se lo impidió empujándola hacia afuera, pero Keira la empuja de nuevo. Elizabeth no pudo evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como su piel se quemaba por la magia que le prohibía entrar.

Los ojos de Damon se alarman cuando Keira empuja a Elizabeth hacia el umbral, haciéndole chillar de dolor cuando se ve obligada a contraer la barrera invisible. Sabe que el dolor es horrible y eso que el lo ha sentido solamente en uno de sus brazos una sola vez. Pero no puede imaginarse como doleria en todo el cuerpo.

El sonido de sus gritos hacia que Damon luchara contra sus restricciones, en vano. "KEIRA YA BASTA. ¡Por favor!" Grita sarandeandose de las cadenas, sentia dolor en sus muñecas pero no le importaba.

Keira se enfurece por lo desesperado que estába Damon por salvar a Elizabeth, asi que empuja con mas fuerza a Elizabeth al apartamento, donde cae de rodillas sobre un paso más allá del umbral y una vez más grita en agonía causando que sangrara de sus ojos y nariz mientras gemia en agonía.

"¡Deja que se vaya!" Damon ruge con furia a Keira.

"¡Cállate, Damon!" Keira le grita "¡No hagas que sus últimos momentos sean peores de lo que necesitan!"

Después de un rato Keira aleja a Elizabeth de la fuerza invisible dejándola caer. Elizabeth estaba jadeando arrodillada mirando al suelo.

"Elizabeth." Damon la llama y ella levanta la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos. Damon no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor aunque no de el, cuando la mira, su cara estaba hecha un desastre, sus ojos estaban cansados y rojos y de ellos salia sangre que corría por sus mejillas como si fueran lagrimas. Y de su nariz también salia sangre. La magia que impedía que entrara la estaba reventando por dentro.

"Awww pobre Elizabeth." Keira dice rompiendo las miradas de Damon y Elizabeth. La voz de Keira adquiere un tono burlón y condescendiente mientras se dirigía a Elizabeth, pero no la miraba mientras habla. En cambio, mantenía los ojos fijos en Damon todo el tiempo para ver su reacción ante su tortura.

"No puede pasar si no es invitada, que lastima." Keira luego peina el cabello de Elizabeth con fuerza haciendo que esta se quejara de dolor. "Pero no te preocupes te ayudare."

"Keira por favor ya basta." Damon le pide ahora. "Por favor, haré lo que tu quieras pero no hagas esto."

"Cariño, casi siento lástima por ti." Keira le dice a Elizabeth sonriendo, omitiendo las suplicas de Damon. "Cegada por el amor como lo fui una vez, lista para dar todo, incluso tu vida, por uno que no te ama y nunca lo hará." Keira susurra en el oído de Elizabeth, sonriendo cuando ve las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos de esta. Luego mira a Damon. "Descuida Damon igual harás lo que te diga." Dice Keira mirándolo a los ojos. "Pero primero debo dejar que Elizabeth te diga adiós." Con eso vuelve a agarrar el cabello de Elizabeth y la empuja directo al umbral con mucha fuerza. Tanto que Elizabeth grita con mas fuerza, sintiendo que sus órganos por dentro se retorcían de dolor y su piel se quemaba, sabia que moriría si no paraba de luchar contra la magia. A lo lejos escuchaba a Damon gritando su nombre y pidiéndole a Keira que parara. Una vez mas lo hizo haciendo que Elizabeth descansara solo un poco. Sabia que se estaba muriendo, levanta su mirada hacia Damon, que la observaba con impotencia, sentia dolor al no poder ayudarlo, y ahora su magia estaba debilitada por la perdida de sangre. Esa era la solución. Penso Elizabeth, Keira no sabia que ella también era bruja, sabia que si usaba magia se debilitaría mas pero sino lo hacia moriría y no podría dejar a Damon sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo. Así que esperaría cuando Keira se distrajera y usaría su magia.

"Unas últimas palabras a Damon?" Keira le pregunto mirando en dirección de Damon que se retorcía una vez mas en sus cadenas haciendo que sus muñecas sangraran. "No? Bueno debe ser que quieres decírselo de cerca no es así?" Keira sonrió una vez mas. "Concedido." Una vez mas empuja a Elizabeth con fuerza en la magia de la entrada, pero ya Elizabeth estaba preparada esta vez. Entre gritos de dolor, pronuncio un hechizo que hizo que saliera fuego de su mano, así como pudo la levanto en dirección de Keira pegándola en su ropa haciendo que esta se empezara a incendiar rápidamente. Keira grita de terror al ver las llamas muy cerca de ella, soltando el agarre del cabello de Elizabeth, intenta apagar las llamas de su ropa golpeándose con sus manos.

Damon ve todo esto con asombro, por fin Elizabeth había usado su magia. Mira como ella se alejaba arrastrándose por el suelo hacia atrás lejos del umbral, respirando con dificultad, mientras se recostaba de la pared mirando a Keira que se zarandeaba gritando tratando de apagar las llamas.

En ese momento Caroline despierta sobándose el cuello y mirando a su alrededor. Ante ella estaba toda la escena, Damon encadenado, Keira gritando mientras el fuego se aferraba a su ropa, y a Elizabeth sentada en el suelo respirando con dificultad, con toda su cara llena de sangre, sus ojos su nariz y también su boca. No sabia que había pasado mientras había estado inconsciente pero debió haber sido una lucha dolorosa para Elizabeth. Vio como Keira entraba a la habitación terminando de apagarse las llamas en su ropa. Y luego miraba a Elizabeth que le sonreía con suficiencia aun en su estado debilitado. Caroline se puso en marcha cuando vio que Keira se disponía a atacar de nuevo a Elizabeth. Con fuerza agarra el cabello de Keira y la envía volando por la habitación chocando con una pared y un poco de cajas. Ella se levanta y la mira con furia.

"Otra vez tu? Tendré que acabar contigo de una vez." Keira se lanza hacia Caroline pero ella ya estaba preparada, la recibe con una bofetada enviándola de nuevo al suelo. Así empezaron a golpearse entre ellas. De lejos Caroline escucha la voz de Elizabeth llamándola. "CAROLINE?" Cuando voltea a ver a su amiga esta le hace señas para que acerque a Keira donde ella esta. Y así lo hace aunque no sabia que planeaba Elizabeth, lanza a Keira con fuerza dejándola caer cerca de Elizabeth, que con dificultad pero con agilidad presiona a Keira contra ella y luego saca una inyectadora con un liquido verdoso en ella, Caroline supone que es verbena. Porque cuando Elizabeth se lo inyecta con fuerza en el cuello a Keira, esta se queja de dolor por unos segundos agarrándose el cuello antes de desmayarse.

"Buenas noches, sol." dice Caroline respirando con dificultad.

Damon ve esto y suelta el aire que no se había dado cuenta contuvo durante la pelea y la inyección.

Caroline corre hacia el y empieza a soltar las cadenas que lo retenían. Pero los ojos de Damon estaban puestos en Elizabeth que empujaba a Keira lejos de ella dejándola en el suelo, Elizabeth exhala un suspiro de alivio dejándose caer hacia atrás antes de levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la suya.

Damon, también, se sentía tan aliviado que se deja caer hacia atrás.

Elizabeth le da una mirada significativa de alivio con sangre rodando por su cara, antes de que le sonríe debilmente.

Enseguida que Damon siente las cadenas irse de sus muñecas se acerca a velocidad donde estaba Elizabeth. "Oye estas bien?" Le pregunta suavemente mientras acunaba su rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

"No, no lo estoy." Afirma ella haciendo que se preocupe. Elizabeth desvía su mirada de el para mirar a un lugar en el suelo. El sigue su mirada y ve una jeringa. "Mientras tenga verbena en mi organismo no podre curarme." Susurra Elizabeth suavemente.

"Necesitas sangre." Damon le dice mordiendo su muñeca y tendiéndosela, ella sin perder tiempo toma su sangre sintiéndose cada vez mejor, aunque no mucho, pero sabia que no iba a morir. Sentía como poco a poco sus heridas se iban cerrando. Luego de un rato se aleja de la muñeca de Damon susurrando un pequeño gracias.

"Te sientes mejor?" le pregunta Damon acunando su cara de nuevo y limpiando un poco la sangre de sus ojos y nariz.

"Si estoy mejor." Le sonríe Elizabeth para tranquilizarlo, ella ve como los ojos de Damon se suavizaban cuando estaba limpiando su cara. "Debo parecer un desastre de sangre verdad?"

"Nada que no pueda limpiarse." Le susurra Damon mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. "Debemos irnos, necesitas mas sangre para reponerte."

"Pero que pasara con Keira?" Elizabeth pregunta mirando a la vampira inconsciente en el suelo.

"Caroline se encargara de ella. Llamare a Stefan para que la ayude." Damon dice mirando a Caroline que asiente, antes de volverse a Elizabeth. "Te llevare a la casa." intenta levantar a Elizabeth en brazos pero ella se lo niega.

"Yo puedo hacerlo Damon." Le dice ella no queriendo sentirse débil. Así que intenta levantarse sin ayuda pero no puede evitar quejarse de dolor por varias de sus heridas que no habían cerrado completamente.

"Si claro que puedes." Dice Damon irónicamente antes de levantar a Elizabeth en brazos saliendo con ella del edificio a toda velocidad.


	88. Chapter 88

Ya en la pensión, Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala bebiendo sangre de una copa cuando Damon se acerca a ella mirándola con preocupación. "¿Puedo conseguirte algo?"

"Estoy bien." Elizabeth dice colocando la copa vacía sobre la mesa de café. "Quiero decir, mi cabeza está palpitando todavía, pero todo lo considerado."

Damon le sonríe antes de sentarse en la mesa de café para poder mirar a Elizabeth a los ojos.

"Damon, quiero que sepas... qué pasó hoy..." Elizabeth comienza pero Damon la interrumpe rápidamente.

"Oye, olvídalo. No es tu culpa." Damon afirma sonriendole.

"No, pero prácticamente lo provoque." Elizabeth dice. "Keira siempre tuvo odio hacia mi."

"Mencionaste a un tal Jared." Damon dice inclinándose un poco. "El odio comenzó por el?"

"Algo así." Elizabeth comienza. "Cuando llegue a esa casa en 1940, Keira y su hermano Lucien vivían junto con su tío. Jared era el prometido de Keira, pero se ilusiono conmigo, también lo hizo Lucien. Jared terminó su compromiso con Keira, por que pensaba pedir mi mano a Marcos." Suspira mirándose las manos. "Pero rechace su propuesta claro, Klaus estaba detrás de mis pasos y no podía permitirme tener una vida normal con nadie."

"Tu lo amabas?" Damon pregunta un poco incomodo.

"No." Elizabeth responde sin dudarlo. "Pero lo hubiera hecho si hubiéramos compartido mas. Era un joven especial."

"Que paso con el?" Damon no puede evitar preguntarle.

"No lo se, no volví a verlo después de rechazarlo. Solo se fue sin decir a donde o porque." Elizabeth dice mirando ahora a la nada. "Desde entonces Keira y Lucien me han seguido prácticamente como Klaus. No había hecho contacto con ellos hasta ahora." Ella cruza miradas con Damon. "Y por supuesto se ensaño contigo, pensando que eramos algo. Quería que tu hicieras conmigo lo que Jared hizo con ella."

"Es una loca desgraciada." Damon dice secamente frotándose levemente el cuello donde Keira lo había estacado torturándolo.

"Lamento que te lastimara por mi culpa Damon." Elizabeth se disculpa de nuevo.

Damon mira a Elizabeth con una expresión inexpresiva. "Como ya te dije no fue tu culpa, a demás he pasado por cosas peores."

Ambos se miran unos segundos en silencio, hasta que después de un momento, el agotamiento de Elizabeth comenzaba a abrumarla.

"Ha sido un pésimo día." Elizabeth susurra reclinándose en el brazo del sofá. "¿Te importa si cierro los ojos por un segundo?"

Elizabeth se siente tan cansada que sus ojos revolotean cerrándose antes de que Damon pudiera responder. No queriendo molestarla, Damon permanece en silencio antes de levantarse para poder recoger la manta que descansaba sobre el otro brazo del sofá para cubrir a Elizabeth con ella. A continuación, se da vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detiene justo en la puerta, suspirando en alivio que tanto él como Elizabeth estaban bien, sonriendo a sí mismo se voltea mirando hacia ella. Mira la forma relajada de Elizabeth que estaba durmiendo profundamente, antes de dejarla dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Elizabeth responde a un golpe en la puerta, pero su sonrisa cae cuando abre la puerta y descubre que es Lucien parado en su puerta. "Lucien." susurra secamente.

"Así que fuiste la heroína en mi penthouse." Lucien dice con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Elizabeth de arriba abajo.

"Lo siento, por meterme en el camino de tus planes." Elizabeth dice incomoda por la mirada lujuriosa de Lucien. "Buenas noches, Lucien." ella dice cerrando la puerta, pero la mano de Lucien lo impide.

"Sabes que puedo entrar sin invitación." Lucien dice. "A demás ambos tenemos mucho de que hablar."

Elizabeth intenta imprudentemente golpear la puerta, pero Lucien fácilmente la atraviesa entrando a la pensión. Elizabeth retrocede lejos de él, pero cuando él sigue caminando hacia ella, comienza a luchar contra él.

Lucien se ve dominado por Elizabeth porque ella es mas vieja que el, pero con su nueva fuerza Lucien hace un ultimo impulso. Empuja a Elizabeth fuera de el, luego se acerca a velocidad a ella. Y sin mas agarra uno de sus brazos hundiendo sus dobles colmillos en su brazo, causando que Elizabeth gritara de dolor. "¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth lo empuja lejos con un hechizo, haciendo que Lucien chocara con varias cosas rompiéndolas.

Elizabeth inmediatamente mira la mordedura de su brazo con horror y se levanta del suelo, jadeando. Lucien sonríe levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia ella.

"Me mordiste." Elizabeth dice con rabia ahora.

"Y probado bastante de tu sangre, en realidad." Lucien le dice sonriendo, acercándose mas a ella. "Muy sabrosa, más dulce de lo que esperaba." Su paso se detiene cuando choca con una pared invisible que lo separaba de Elizabeth. El sonríe otra vez. "Oh, por favor, Elizabeth ¿No has aprendido? Si intentas pelear conmigo perderás."

Elizabeth empieza a recitar un hechizo de colocar el umbral en la pensión, Lucien ve esto y golpea con fuerza la pared invisible. "Voy a matarte."

Elizabeth solo lo mira y sigue recitando. Lucien de repente es empujado fuera de la pensión con fuerza. Lucien se levanta del suelo y gira lentamente sonriendo. "Sabes que no importa." Sonrie mas grande, mirando la mordida en el brazo de Elizabeth. "Eso lo hará por mi."

"De que hablas?" Elizabeth le pregunta.

"Creo que no lo sabías pero logre que un brujo hiciera un hechizo parecido al que les hicieron a los Originales, solo que es mucho mejor." Lucien dice con suficiencia. "Mi mordida es peor que la de un hombre lobo y no te preocupes en buscar una cura, porque ni la sangre de tu querido hermano te salvara. Adios para siempre Elizabeth Whitmore. O debería decir Mikaelson?" Le hace una reverencia y se va dejando a Elizabeth paralizada por el miedo de lo que había dicho, mientras comprobaba su mordida.


	89. Chapter 89

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el mueble viendo la mordida de su brazo. Entonces escucha que estacionaban fuera de la pensión, rápidamente baja la manga de su chaqueta y se limpia las lagrimas en sus mejillas. Escucha la voz de Stefan y Damon peleando.

"Sigue intentando hermano." Damon dice entrando en la pensión seguido de Stefan. "Hola Elise bebe." Damon sonríe bromeando con el sobrenombre que sabia que Elizabeth odiaba. Elizabeth no le dijo nada solo lo miraba. Habia algo en su mirada que hizo que Damon dejara de sonreír enseguida. Preocupado iba a preguntarle que pasaba cuando la voz de Caroline lo hizo desviar su atención.

"Oye." Caroline se queja aun en el umbral de la entrada. "No puedo pasar. Que pasa?"

"Eso no es posible Caroline." Stefan dice acercándose al umbral, y luego voltea a ver a Damon con confusión. Pero Damon estaba mirando a Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth algo para decir?"

"Debes invitarla, yo... Active un hechizo anti vampiros en la pensión. Solo ustedes y yo podemos pasar sin problemas."

"Porque?" Stefan le pregunta. Damon se voltea y mira a Caroline. "Entra."

Cuando Caroline pasa Stefan cierra la puerta. Elizabeth se queda acorralada con la mirada de los tres.

"Porque pusiste esa magia Elizabeth?" Stefan pregunta. Elizabeth la mira antes de bajar su mirada al suelo. "Elizabeth."

"Era necesario." Elizabeth dice en un susurro. "Solo así podía protegerme, hasta que regresaran."

"De quien te protegías?" Damon le pregunta acercándose a Elizabeth. Ella levanta la mirada y Damon se preocupa cuando ve lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. "¿Qué es?"

"Antes de decirlo quiero que me prometan, los tres. Que no harán nada estúpido." Elizabeth les dice mirando a cada uno. Ve como Damon iba a refutar. "Por favor Damon, es peligroso, prometanlo."

Stefan cruza mirada con Caroline. Miran a Elizabeth y asienten. Elizabeth mira a Damon esperando su promesa. "Esta bien. Pero dime que paso?" Damon le dice perdiendo la paciencia.

"Lucien estuvo aquí." Elizabeth noto como Damon se tenso. "Algo pasó y vas a estar enojado."

"¿Qué hizo?" Damon le pregunta acercándose mas a ella pero Elizabeth da un paso atrás. Este gesto hace que Damon se detenga en seco, extrañado por la actitud de ella.

"Él llego burlándose de mi. Peleamos, lo estaba derrotando cuando..." Elizabeth se detiene tomando aire y aguantando las ganas de llorar. "Me mordió." dice al subir la manga de su chaqueta. Damon ve la mordida en el brazo de Elizabeth. Él toma su brazo y examina la mordedura. "El dijo que habia hecho un hechizo mejor que el de los Originales y que ahora su mordida era peor que la de los hombres lobo."

Caroline se acerca poniendo una de sus manos como apoyo en el hombro de Elizabeth.

"No te preocupes Elizabeth" Stefan dice al lado de Damon mirando la fea mordedura. "Debemos buscar a Klaus, su sangre te curara."

"No lo se Stefan." Elizabeth dice mirándolo con miedo. "Lucien dijo algo que me ha dejado pensando y perdiendo esperanzas."

Damon que había estado centrado en la mordedura, levanta la mirada hacia Elizabeth. "Que dijo?"

"Dijo que no me preocupara en buscar una cura, porque la sangre de Klaus no me sanaría." Elizabeth responde. "No se que pensar."

"Eso no puede ser cierto." Caroline dice. "Tal vez lo dijo para evitar que busques la cura."

"Hay que buscar a Klaus." Damon dice aun mirando a Elizabeth. "No podemos perder tiempo."

Stefan asiente y saca su celular, en ese momento Elizabeth se siente mareada y empieza a dolerle mucho la mordedura. Ella se queja sacando su brazo de las manos de Damon y acunándolo a ella.

"¿Que pasa?" Caroline pregunta acercándose.

"Esta doliéndome." Elizabeth responde. De la nada todo a su alrededor da vueltas. "No me siento bien..." es todo lo que dice antes de tambalearse en sus pies. Damon enseguida la apoya para que no cayera. Con cuidado la ayuda a sentarse en el mueble.

"Antes de perder la razón Damon." Elizabeth le dice mirándolo con temor. "No te lo he dicho antes, pero eres mi mejor amigo. Y no dejaré que te maten. Sólo necesito que lo sepas."

"No creas que te diré algo tan cursi." Damon dice bromeando un poco, ganándose una sonrisa pequeña de Elizabeth. "Puedo decirte que eres mi mejor amiga también cuando te mejores."

"Y si no sucede?" Elizabeth pregunta dudosa.

"Sucederá." Damon dice seriamente. "No te morirás hoy."

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando alrededor cansada, parecía mucho más pálida que antes y aparentemente no podía oír a Caroline a su lado llamándola. Lucy quién habia sido localizada por Caroline y Klaus estaban cerca de la puerta hablando en voz baja con Damon y Stefan.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth? Hey. ¿Estás bien?" Caroline llama pero Elizabeth parecía perdida. "Elizabeth."

"Te escucho." Dice débilmente volteando a ver a Caroline.

En ese momento Damon se da vuelta llevando un paño y un frasco abierto, Lucy siguiéndolo. Klaus es el único que se queda resagado.

"Espera. Esto va a arder." Damon le dice a Elizabeth y se sienta en el sofá a su lado y toma su brazo, presionando la tela en su mordida. Elizabeth jadea de dolor inmediatamente como la sustancia en el paño irritaba la mordedura.

"Ow, ow, ¿qué es eso?" Se queja intentando apartar el brazo, pero Damon lo retiene en su lugar.

"Es un bálsamo curativo." Lucy explica. "La receta es de más de mil años."

"Eso es bueno ¿eh?" Elizabeth dice quejándose del dolor.

"Aliviará el dolor, apagará los síntomas, pero no detendrá la infección." Lucy dice con pesar en su voz.

Elizabeth solo sonríe aunque sin ganas. "¿Entonces estoy perdida?"

"Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos, Elizabeth" Caroline dice alentando a su amiga. "Trabajaremos juntos para solucionar esto."

Elizabeth niega con la cabeza. "No Caroline. No creo que haya solución, la sangre de Klaus no sirvió, y era lo único que podía curarme." Ella hace fuerza y saca el brazo del agarre de Damon. "Yo lo haré Damon. Voy a dormir, estoy cansada."

"Elizabeth..." Damon se levanta al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth, pero ella lo detiene con su mano en su hombro.

"Estoy un poco mejor. Si necesito algo te llamare." Responde Elizabeth sonriendole antes de irse a las escaleras. Todos la observan hasta que se pierde de vista.

"Debe haber una solución." Caroline dice aguantando las lagrimas.

* * *

Lucy se apresura por unas escaleras en la pensión y se encuentra con Damon en el pasillo, entregándole un pequeño vial. "Esto ayudará a retardar la propagación de la infección. Mientras tanto, necesitas mantenerla relajada."

Damon se apresura rápidamente a darle el frasco a Elizabeth a quien ve con los brazos cruzados cerca de la ventana mirando hacia el sol. "Realmente es un día hermoso." Dice ella sintiendo su presencia.

Damon comienza a acercarse detrás de ella, aunque mantiene su distancia mientras se da la vuelta para mirarlo. "Bueno, quizás cuando tengamos todo ordenado podemos ir a dar un paseo hacia un bar y tomar hasta que logremos emborracharnos." Damon le dice en broma, sacando una risa de ella. "Lucy me dio este brebaje, ella me asegura que te pondrá en la reparación." Olfatea el frasco y sonríe, gimiendo. "Desgraciadamente, ella no es la mixologista que eres."

Elizabeth camina hacia delante para oler el frasco y se retira con una mueca. "Sí, si realmente me estoy muriendo, no hay forma de que sea mi última bebida." Ella camina hacia una mesa en la esquina de la habitación en la que tiene botellas llenas de alcohol, aunque Damon está en shock al oír sus palabras. "¿Qué puedo conseguirte?"

"Bourbon. Ordenado." Damon bromea intentando aligerar el ambiente.

"¿Es ordenado? O eres muy sofisticado o has tenido un infierno de un día." Ella le devuelve la broma.

"Que te puedo decir soy especial." Damon hace un gesto con sus cejas que hace que Elizabeth ria de nuevo mientras se acerca con el Borbón en la mano y comienza a servir las bebidas.

Elizabeth y Damon tintinean sus copas juntas, aunque Damon se preocupa más de mirarla tristemente mientras comienza una historia.

"Cuando era niña solía pensar que si le dabas a alguien atención te dirían algo. Entonces me di cuenta que si, la gente sólo quiere que alguien escuche cualquiera que sea su problema."

"Sí, bueno, eres muy hábil para escuchar." Damon bromea de nuevo.

Elizabeth solo sonrie, antes de ponerse seria. "Oye, ¿harás algo por mí?" Le pregunta a Damon, y deja su bebida en la mesa. "Se podría pensar con los acontecimientos actuales que habría escrito un testamento, pero no hay tiempo como el presente, ¿Las escribirias por mi?"

"Elizabeth" Damon le reprocha.

"Mira, he hecho las paces con la muerte, no quiero dejar nada suelto, así que..." Elizabeth deja la frase incompleta. "Por favor."

Damon es visiblemente infeliz en las palabras anteriores de Elizabeth, aunque como ella sonríe y sostiene un libro, él silenciosamente suspira y se lo quita.

* * *

Damon y Elizabeth estaban sentados en sus primeros lugares en el sofá, con Elizabeth dictando su voluntad a Damon, que tiene una almohadilla en la mano, escribiendo la información que se le dio.

"A Caroline, dejo todo en mi armario nada demasiado revelador. A Stefan, mis archivos. A Jeremy, tengo un viejo juego de Trivial Pursuit bajo mi cama." Elizabeth comienza a rasgar mientras lee sus deseos, aunque los dos comparten una pequeña sonrisa en su última petición. "A Bonnie, mi viejo Grimorio. Y para ti..."

"¡Oh, basta!" Damon niega con la cabeza enojado. Una lágrima ha caído por la mejilla de Elizabeth mientras Damon arroja el cojín con cólera mientras se levanta y camina detrás de su silla, pareciendo algo más tranquilo. "Esto es, es inútil!" Dice tartamudeando un poco. "Es como si estuviésemos aceptando todo sin luchar y no estoy de acuerdo."

"Damon." Elizabeth trata de hablar con el pero Damon solo la ignora.

"Vamos a encontrar una manera de arreglarlo. Eso es todo." Damon la observa y luego desaparece de la habitación dejando a una Elizabeth llorando en silencio.

* * *

Elizabeth despertó en las primeras horas de la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Espera unos minutos antes de bajarse de la cama y entrar en el cuarto de baño. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, luego se acerca al espejo mirándose por un momento, y finalmente ve la diferencia en su cara. No pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado al ver su piel más pálida, sus ojos con ojeras alrededor de ellos y sus labios secos. Se veía cansada y enferma. Recordó enseguida la mordedura de Lucien en su brazo. Trago saliva y lentamente agarró el material de su suéter, tirando hacia arriba y revelar su brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo que eran antes. La mordedura de Lucien era dos veces tan mala como la noche anterior, extendiéndose mas arriba buscando su hombro. Se da la vuelta, con la espalda hacia el espejo, y mira su hombro con la infección adecuadamente, con sangre y putrefacción. Un sollozo rompe a través de sus labios, pero ella se cubre rápidamente la picadura con el suéter de nuevo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el baño, la inhalación y exhalación para mantenerse en calma.

¿Era cierto lo que decía Lucien? ¿No existía una cura? ¿Iba a morir?


	90. Chapter 90

Elizabeth entró a su habitación y corrio al baño cerrando la puerta, dejando caer toda su fachada. Sus manos temblorosas buscaron desesperadamente la botella de analgésicos en el interior de su bolso, empujando la mitad de ellos por su garganta violentamente rápido junto con un trago de alcohol.

Ella tuvo que fingir que el dolor no empeoraba, todos estaban ocupados buscando una cura y ella no quería alarmarlos mas. El reflejo en el espejo la miraba miserablemente. Sólo un poco más se empujó a si misma. Un poco más y ella sería capaz de permanecer en cama hasta que sus ojos no dieran la bienvenida a un nuevo día. El segundo que vio la cara preocupada de Damon fuera de la puerta, todo rastro de cansancio y dolor en su rostro fue reemplazado por la alegría. Solo un poco más largo... Solo un poco mas y todo acabaría.

"¿Estás bien?" Damon pregunta enseguida.

"Estoy bien." Elizabeth responde con su sonrisa falsa.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Damon vuelve a preguntar esta vez mirando el hombro de Elizabeth con preocupación.

"Está bien." Elizabeth susurra dando un paso a su alrededor bajando las escaleras hacia la sala de estar.

Escucha a Damon, siguiéndola por las escaleras. "Elizabeth, déjame ver."

Elizabeth siente la mano de Damon agarrándola de su brazo bueno, ella enseguida tira hacia atrás mientras se volvía a él. "Créeme no quieres verlo." murmura con malestar teniendo su mano en su brazo, protegiendo la mordedura de Lucien.

"Déjame ver." Damon dice con impaciencia. Elizabeth lo mira largo rato, pero el no se mueve. Suspira soltando su brazo mientras Damon sube el material de su suéter, revelando la sangre, putrefacta de la mordedura. Ella se da cuenta de la alarma en los ojos de Damon al ver que la herida se extendia mas arriba del brazo, pero como siempre el lo ocultó bien. "Se ve mejor que ayer."

"Por supuesto que sí." Elizabeth dice rodando los ojos sabiendo que estaba peor. Damon se acerca al armario de alcohol golpeando su mano sobre la madera, con su cuerpo tenso. No habla con ella largo rato hasta que se voltea. "Te voy a sacar de esto."

Elizabeth asiente para complacerlo pero sabía que parecía imposible.

"Enseguida regreso." dice el antes de desaparecer unos segundos, apareciendo de nuevo con dos vasos de sangre.

"Gracias Salvatore." Elizabeth dice bromeando agarrando el vaso que le tiende antes de sentarse en el sofá. "Quieres saber mi verdadera edad?" pregunta ella de la nada. Cuando no recibe respuesta de Damon prosigue. "Nací en 1250. Eso me hace 995 años mas o menos. ¿Que tal? Soy mas vieja de lo que pensaba."

Los ojos de Damon se abrieron con sorpresa mientras se apoyaba contra uno de los pilares de madera. Guau. El sabía que ella era mayor que él. Pero 995? Woah si que era muy muy vieja. Al ser una Original era de esperarse. "Bueno, si fueras una botella de vino." Damon sonríe, tratando de levantar el ánimo, pero cuando Elizabeth no dice nada se inquieta. "Ya sabes, si vas a estar de mal humor te matare yo mismo sólo para sacarte de tu miseria."

Elizabeth sabia que estaba bromeando, pero podía oír la preocupación en su voz. Se preocupaba por ella, era su amiga. Y, bendito sea, pobre Damon no tenía muchos amigos. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabia. Sus comisuras de la boca se movieron hacia arriba en una burla de una sonrisa, siendo la única reacción a las palabras de Damon.

"Vamos, es sólo una pequeña mordedura." Damon dice mirando a Elizabeth, manteniendo sus ojos en ella.

Elizabeth levanta la mirada observándolo sonriendo un poco. "Sólo una pequeña mordedura, peor que la de un hombre lobo normal que no debería ser perjudicial, pero lo es."

"La leyenda de la mordedura de hombre lobo, fue solo eso, una leyenda. La cura es la sangre de Klaus." Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Así que creo que debe haber una cura para la mordida de Lucien."

"Espero que sea cierto." Elizabeth susurra mirando de nuevo el fuego de la chimenea.

"Exactamente." Damon acuerda, antes de hacer un gesto hacia el vaso de sangre en las manos de Elizabeth. "Así que bebe."

Elizabeth bebe la sangre de un sorbo. Hace una pausa durante un par de segundos antes de asentir lentamente. Sintiendo que el dolor en el hombro se adormecía por un momento."Sí, siento como me alivia."

* * *

Después de tener una ducha, y tratando de limpiar la mordedura de su brazo y su hombro, sabía que era inútil. La mordedura estaba empeorando cada minuto. Estaba infectada y cada vez peor. Estaba muriendo. Y nadie sabia de una cura. Estaba condenada.

Se vistió rápidamente antes de bajar las escaleras, podía escuchar las voces de Lucy y Caroline, pero decidió no prestar atención a lo que hablaban, así que siguió directo a la cocina. Por alguna razón tenia demasiada sed. Pero no sed de sangre, esta sed era de agua. Así que se sirvió tratando de enfriar la temperatura en ella. La mordedura estaba jugando con todo: la temperatura, la vista, el equilibrio, todo. Pero no podía demostrarlo todavía.

Bebio el vaso de agua fría, sintiendo que calmaba sus mejillas calientes y su herida por un momento, pero luego empujó su camino de vuelta hacia arriba y fuera de la boca de nuevo, todo en el fregadero. Elizabeth tosió con violencia apretando con fuerza los ojos, el dolor en el hombro era cada vez mayor. Abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento, notando que el líquido en el fregadero no era agua, era de color rojo, sangre. Inmediatamente tocó sus labios probado la sangre. Se limpio la boca, lavando las manchas de sangre en el lavabo, estaba tosiendo con sangre, perfecto, otra muestra de que estaba empeorando. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina tropezando con Damon que estaba allí, de pie junto a la puerta mirándola con preocupación.

"Se quedó atascado en mi garganta." Elizabeth mintió tratando de pasar a su lado, pero el se interpuso en su camino.

"Tienes sangre alrededor de la boca, Elizabeth." Dijo el con preocupación contemplando la sangre por un momento antes de limpiar la basura con el pulgar.

"No voy a mentirte Damon. Esta empeorando." Elizabeth suspira desviando los ojos. "No sé qué hacer. No hay nada que pueda hacer para detener esto."

"Lo haremos." dijo Damon tranquilizadoramente agarrando la cara de Elizabeth.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza abriendo la marcha hacia las escaleras, pero se detiene cuando ve que Damon se colocaba la chaqueta.

"A donde vas?"

"Tengo que hacer algo. No tardare mucho." Damon le responde sin mirarla.

"Bueno." Responde Elizabeth no muy segura. Ella lo observa en silencio mientras sube las escaleras lentamente, y el sale de la casa. Para ella algo estaba mal, y pensaba averiguar que era.

* * *

Damon condujo hacia Mystic Grill y aparco su coche por un lado mientras corría una mano por su pelo mientras suspiraba. La mordedura de Elizabeth se estaba poniendo peor, ya Lucy y los demás estaban buscando una solución, pero el tenia que trabajar más rápido, conseguir una cura, y rápido. Y la respuesta solo podría tenerla Lucien.

Salta del coche y entra en la parrilla, buscando en el bar y la sala hasta que encontró a Lucien sentado en una cabina comiendo algo de comida. Lo mira con rabia mientras disfrutaba de su noche, mientras Elizabeth estaba en dolor insoportable y poco a poco desapareciendo cada segundo. Lucien no merecía vivir.

Sus puños estaban temblando incontrolablemente cuando empezo a caminar hacia el, la ira hirviendo. Antes de que pudiera llegar a Lucien, Stefan se puso delante de su camino.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunta Damon con rabia.

Stefan se cruzó de brazos. "Yo te estaba esperando." Miró alrededor de la habitación a todas las personas en la parrilla. "Escucha, hay mucha gente aquí."

"Maldita sea, ahí va mi plan para extraer el bazo a través de su espalda." Damon se burla.

"Hey escucha, sé que estás preocupado por Elizabeth, pero esto no-..."

"¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy preocupado por Elizabeth?" Damon corta a Stefan. "No estoy preocupado por ella, estoy bien. No sé si lo sabes, pero a veces, los vampiros mueren."

Stefan mira al suelo con malestar, estremeciéndose ante las palabras y el pensamiento de Damon.

"Voy a tener una charla amistosa con el extraño, hermanito." dice Damon mirando a Lucien con una sonrisa. Da un paso alrededor de Stefan y se acerca a Lucien, tomando asiento frente a el en la cabina.

El evitó los ojos de Damon y dijo con una sonrisa amarga. "Bueno, si no era el que yo quería matar... Voy a tener que conseguir ese derecho la próxima vez."

"No vas a vivir para ver otra luna llena a menos que...-" Lucien levantó la vista de su comida mientras Damon continuaba con calma. "A menos que me digas cómo curar la mordedura que le diste a Elizabeth."

Lucien solo miro a Damon fijamente, buscando algo en sus ojos. "Déjame decirte algo Damon." dice luego de un rato. "No hay cura."

Furia crece dentro de Damon, su cuerpo temblando de ira. Si fuera yo el que estuviera con la mordedura de lobo entonces podía entender por qué el no me daría el cura, pero era Elizabeth, que según, Lucien había estado enamorado de ella.

Damon se levanta rápidamente de la mesa agarrando el brazo de Lucien que trataba de levantare, desesperado para que le diera la cura. Este se volvió con una sonrisa. "No tiene sentido una pelea aquí Salvatore. A menos que también quieras un piquete de recuerdo para que seas compañero de muerte de Elizabeth. A propósito ¿Cómo está ella?"

A Damon le rechinan los dientes, pensando en Elizabeth, en un futuro tumbada en una cama, débil, tosiendo sangre, con dolor.

"Han comenzado los escalofríos? El dolor insoportable?" Pregunta Lucien con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Si hay una cura, dime o empezaras a ver tu espalda." Damon amenaza pero Lucien lo ignora.

"He mencionado la demencia? Se va a comer lejos en su cerebro. Pronto ella estará rabiosa." Damon solo niega con la cabeza mientras esas palabras se quedan en sus pensamientos, burlándose de el como Lucien continua. "¡Tontos estúpidos con su desenfrenado optimismo! Siempre esperando que haya alguna salida. Alguna escapatoria para salvarte de tu condena. Bueno, la cosa es, yo no creo en las lagunas. Mi bocado no tiene cura. Tu dulce Elizabeth va a morir. Te voy a decir la única cura que existe. Toma una estaca y conducela a través de su corazón. Antes de que mi mordedura lo haga." El sonríe antes de salir de la parrilla dejando a Damon furioso. Su cuerpo se tensa cuando piensa en Elizabeth. Tenia que llegar a casa antes de que ella tenga que ser testigo de todo lo que se avecinaba.

Parece que la llamo con sus pensamientos porque cuando sale de la parrilla la ve hablando con Stefan, antes de mirarlo. Furiosa ella se aleja de Stefan acercándose a el. "¿En serio Damon?" pregunta. "¿Estas loco? Te dije que no buscaras a Lucien, es peligroso, pudo haberte mordido o a Stefan."

"Tenía que hablar con el." Damon dice solamente.

"¿Para que?" Elizabeth pregunta enfadada.

"Para obligarlo a que me dijera la cura de su mordida." Damon dice mirando lejos de Elizabeth.

Ella se queda en silencio observándolo. "Agradezco lo que quieres hacer Damon, pero poniéndote en peligro, no me ayudas." dice Elizabeth cuando el la mira. "Si quieres ayudarme de verdad, mantente alejado de Lucien."

"Esta bien." Es lo único que responde.

"Bueno ya que todo esta claro." Stefan dice rompiendo el silencio. "Damon lleva a Elizabeth a la pensión, yo debo averiguar otras cosas."

"Ten cuidado Stefan." Elizabeth dice. "Lucien puede estar por ahí todavía."

"No te preocupes tendré cuidado." Stefan responde sonriendo antes de irse a velocidad. Dejando a Damon y Elizabeth solos.

Ella lo mira unos segundos antes de encaminarse al auto. Pero cuando abre la puerta siente una punzada en la cabeza y su visión se vuelve borrosa, se aferra fuertemente a la puerta recuperando el equilibrio antes de que pudiera caerse.

Tenía la esperanza de que Damon no la hubiera visto pero era Damon de quien estaba hablando, enseguida él estaba fuera del coche delante de ella en un segundo. Mirándola a los ojos, con preocupación por toda su cara.

"Estoy cansada, eso es todo. No es nada." Elizabeth responde forzando una sonrisa como si fuera nada.

"No mientas. Voy a ir a hablar con Katherine, a ver si sabe algo." Damon dice no creyendole.

"No quiero la ayuda de Katherine." Elizabeth dice enojada. "Ella no es confiable. Créeme esta sera una gran noticia para ella. Ha esperado mucho para verme muerta."

"Entonces vamonos, antes de que te pongas peor." Damon dice secamente esperando a que ella entrara al auto, para dirigirse al asiento de conductor y corriendo por la carretera en su coche azul.

* * *

En el camino Elizabeth apoyo la cabeza en la silla cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el dolor en el hombro mas fuerte. Odiaba eso. No quería morir. Pero sabía que posiblemente no habría cura y simplemente tenia que aceptar su destino.

"No me gustan los hombres lobo." Elizabeth dijo de la nada apretando los dientes gruñendo en voz baja. "Pero hubiera preferido una mordedura de ellos, sabiendo que hay una cura segura."

"Ya somos dos." Damon responde con calma.

Elizabeth abre los ojos mirándolo. "¿Todos los demás ya saben acerca de esto? Que estoy muriendo?"

El agarre de Damon en la rueda se apreta fuertemente. "No te estás muriendo, Elizabeth. Vas a estar bien."

"¿Saben?" Elizabeth pregunta omitiendo la confianza de Damon.

"No." Responde el solamente.

"Hay que decirles." responde ella levemente. "De todas formas se enteraran."

Damon suspira llevándolos más rápido sobre el puente, llegando a una parada fuera de la casa de huéspedes.

Elizabeth sale del coche e intenta caminar cuando de nuevo una ola de dolor se dispara a través de su hombro, enviándola a tropezar otra vez. Antes de que pudiera tratar de equilibrarse a si misma, Damon ya estaba a su lado envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta enseguida.

"Esto es una porquería." Murmura ella tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Él con su sonrisa gallarda la acompaña a la Casa en el interior.

La acompaña directamente a las escaleras y hacia su dormitorio.

"No perdiste tiempo en llevarme a tu habitación Salvatore." Elizabeth bromea sonriendo. "Eres muy persistente."

"Te dije que no me daba por vencido fácilmente." Damon dice siguiendole la broma.

Ambos entran a la habitación, mientras Elizabeth se quitaba la chaqueta, Damon agarraba la esquina de su edredón llevándola a un lado, haciendo un gesto hacia ella para que se metiera en la cama.

"No necesito que me atiendan, estoy bien." dice Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos.

"Te sentirás mucho mejor en mi cama." Damon sonríe bromeando.

Elizabeth se ríe de lo divertido que sonaba, antes de meterse en la cama, Damon envuelve la manta a su alrededor antes de sentarse cerca de ella.

"Lo siento." Elizabeth murmura sosteniendo su mano sobre la mordedura de Lucien aplicando presión a la misma, tratando de adormecer el dolor.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Damon frunciendo el ceño.

"Por ser estúpida, y por meterlos en problemas. Desde que llegue todo empeoro..." Elizabeth dice mientras Damon la observa con malestar.

"Oye, está bien. No todo ha sido culpa tuya." Damon dice encogiendose. "Nosotros tambien te hemos metido en nuestros problemas."

"Es cierto." Elizabeth dice. "Supongo que estamos a mano."

La cabeza de Damon quebró después de un momento.

"¿Qué pasa?" Elizabeth pregunta con preocupación.

"Es Stefan." Damon dice mirandola con confusión. "No lo escuchaste?"

Elizabeth suspira apoyando la cabeza en la madera de la cama de Damon. "Sobre eso, mis sentidos estan fallando un poco. Pero es momentaneo. No te preocupes."

"Esta bien." Damon dice dudando un poco, antes de dar una sonrisa falsa "Ya vuelvo. Ire a hablar con Stefan."

Elizabeth solo asiente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos cuando Damon salia de la habitación para hablar con Stefan.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, los sentidos de Elizabeth se activan de nuevo oyendo una rotura violenta de vidrio y ambos hermanos peleandose abajo, ella abre los ojos con preocupación, no queria que Stefan y Damon discutieran por nada. Trato de salir de la cama, pero un dolor en su mordedura la envió al suelo con un golpe. Gimio en el suelo gruñendo con frustración "Mordedura estúpida."

Elizabeth no se habia dado cuenta que la pelea se desvaneció cuando su cuerpo había chocado con el suelo de la habitación de Damon. Momentos después Damon corrió a la habitación arrodillandose a su lado. Aun dominada por el dolor ella no hizo queja cuando el la levantó en la cama de nuevo.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Pregunta Damon con preocupación.

"Iba a impedir que discutieran." Elizabeth dice a través del dolor insoportable.

Damon frunce el ceño con simpatía mientras colocaba su mano fría sobre la frente de ella, enfriando la temperatura que estaba aumentando.

Elizabeth exhala cerrando los ojos, como oye a Stefan entrar en la habitación. "¿Cómo está?"

"Pregúntale tu mismo." Damon responde secamente.

Elizabeth siente la mano de Damon alejarse, mientras es sustituido por otra. Ella abre los y ve a Stefan frente a ella dandole una sonrisa. "Oye."

"Oye, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Stefan pregunta aun forzando la sonrisa.

"Estoy bien." Elizabeth miente aun con el dolor punzante en el brazo.

Damon se acerca a la puerta de su habitación. "Tengo que ir a ordenar algunas cosas." Dice antes de mirar a Stefan. "Si puedes jugar al enfermero por un tiempo..."

"No es necesario." Elizabeth discute rapidamente.

Damon mira a Elizabeth sonriendo. "Es necesario. Ademas Stefan lo hara bien. Está en su naturaleza, él simplemente no puede resistirlo."

Elizabeth mira a Stefan negando con la cabeza, no queriendo que él tuviera que sentarse vigilandola. Ademas no se sentia tan mal aun.

"No hay problema, no estoy dejándola sola." Stefan dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Elizabeth suspira asintiendo antes de mirar a Damon que le da una mirada tranquilizadora. "No pasará mucho tiempo." Con eso sale de la habitacióndejando a la pensión.

Stefan pasa una mano temblorosa a través de su desaliñado cabello. "Aun no creo que este sucediendo esto."

"Yo tampoco. Pero me alegro que me haya pasado a mi y no a uno de ustedes." Elizabeth dice tosiendo en su mano antes de ver a Stefan frucir el ceño. "Deja de fruncir el ceño." Dice ella acercando su mano alisando el ceño en la frente bromeando con una sonrisa.

Stefa la mira seriamente. "Eso es un poco difícil."

"No quiero que piensen todo el tiempo en esto." Elizabeth dice juntando sus manos. "No quiero que piensen en el que hubiera pasado si hubieran estado conmigo. Lo que paso, ya paso, ahora nos toca intentar aceptar lo que viene."

Stefan suspiró y murmuró "Encontraremos una manera de salir de esto, estoy seguro de que es lo que Damon esta haciendo ahora, al igual que los demas." Stefan dice con convicción.

Elizabeth solo asiente para complacerlo, sabiendo que no había manera de salir de esto.

No importaba lo mucho que quisiera sobrevivir, estaba empezando a aceptar el hecho de que no iba a hacerlo.

"Damon me pidio que llamara a unas pocas personas, para que puedan venir a verte." Stefan dice llamando la atención de Elizabeth.

"¿Quién?" Ella pregunta sonriendo un poco. Stefan se encogió de hombros y respondió "Jeremy, Caroline que está tratando de mantener a raya a Tyler en este momento, así que no sé si vendra."

"Les dijiste lo que pasa conmigo?" Elizabeth pregunta seriamente. Cuando Stefan asiente ella sonrie un poco. "Gracias."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Stefan pregunta luego de un rato de silencio.

"Soñolienta. En realidad no puedo explicarlo. No es como los sintomas de una mordedura normal. Hay tantas cosas que me ataca a la vez. Dolor, cansancio, sueño. Ahora entiendo porque Damon quiso acabar con todo de una vez para evitar sentir estos malestares."

"Necesitas mantenerte fuerte, tienes que luchar contra ello, vamos a encontrar algo, una cura." Stefan dice apretando la mano de Elizabeth que solo niega con la cabeza.

"No existe una cura, Stefan." Elizabeth susurra temerosa. "Lucien lo dijo."

"Y tu le crees?" Stefan pregunta frunciendo el ceño otra vez. "Lo mismo pensabamos de la cura de mordida de hombre lobo y ya ves."

"No lo se Stefan." Elizabeth dice seriamente. "No quiero hacerme ilusiones. Y no quiero que ustedes se la hagan, creeme sera mas facil aceptar la realidad si resulta que no hay cura. Sera menos doloroso, para todos."

* * *

Después que Stefan la dejara para que durmiera, Elizabeth se encontraba a la deriva. Hasta que después de unos minutos el dolor la despertó, un ardor terrible en su brazo y parte de su hombro. Sacudiendose se despierta en una posición sentada. Mientras se estremece sintiendo que su garganta se quemaba haciéndola toser violentamente en su regazo. Cuando abre los ojos encuentra sangre goteando de su boca en las sabanas de Damon. En ese instante Stefan entra a la habitación sentandose en el borde de la cama, frotandole la espalda calmandola. "Está bien, shh, eso es todo."

Elizabeth apoya la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama de matrimonio de Damon gimiendo de dolor. "No me gusta esto, no he tenido un resfriado nunca. Es un asco sentirse enfermo."

"Típica Elizabeth." Stefan se ríe con simpatía.

"Nunca esperé que la muerte me alcanzara despues de tanto tiempo." dice ella limpiandose la sangre de la boca.

Siente como Stefan apreta su mano con fuerza. "No vas a morir, Elise."

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera discutir, un grupo familiar de voces los llamaron desde el pie de la escalera. "Stefan! Elizabeth!"

"Estamos en la habitación de Damon." Stefan llama en voz alta mientras seca el sudor de la frente de Elizabeth antes de bajarse de la cama y salir de la habitación a las escaleras, haciendo señas hacia los demas.

Elizabeth no quería que la vieran así, pero quería verlos, antes de que la enfermedad se hiciera cargo. Habia formado un vinculo muy estrecho con todos ya hasta los consideraba sus amigos. En especial Caroline y Jeremy. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, el sueño tratando de tomar el relevo.

Cuando abre los ojos ve a Jeremy y Caroline entrando a la sala. Los tres de ellos estaban llorosos, quería levantarse y decirles que todo estaría bien. Pero estaba demasiado débil. Simplemente levantar una mano se sentía como un esfuerzo.

"Me veo tan mal, ¿eh?" Elizabeth bromea. Todos sacuden la cabeza mientras Caroline se sienta en el borde de la cama.

"¿Como te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiera mordido un idiota." Elizabeth dice ganandose una sonrisa pequeña de todos.

En ese momento Stefan entra en la habitación. "Tengo que ir a asegurarme de que Damon no está siendo imprudente, pueden estar pendientes de Elizabeth?"

"Por supuesto que lo haremos." Jeremy dijo sin dudas.

Elizabeth mira a Stefan dandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el asiente antes de salir de la habitación.

Ignorando el dolor en el hombro Elizabeth se sienta, balanceando las piernas de la cama para moverse.

Caroline la mira con preocupación. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estas enferma, Elizabeth. Quédate en la cama." Jeremy dice tratando de obligarla a sentarse.

"Tengo demasiado calor. Ademas si quiero seguir luchando tengo que levantarme y dejar de ser débil." Elizabeth dice levantandose. "Necesito caminar, limpiar mi cabeza, y luchar contra esta cosa, mientras pueda."

"Esa es la Elizabeth que conozco." Jeremy sonrie.

Elizabeth se levanta de la cama de matrimonio de Damon, tirando de su chaqueta de cuero mientras se volvía hacia Caroline y Jeremy. "Vamos abajo, tengo hambre."

Ellos sonrien siguiendola por las escaleras. Ella va directamente abajo buscando las bolsas de sangre, mientras que Jeremy y Caroline se sientan en la sala de estar.

"Hey, no creo que tomar sangre delante de mi es una buena idea." Jeremy dice haciendo una mueca, cuando Elizabeth entra con un vaso lleno de liquido rojo.

"Sólo una." Elizabeth dice con un poco de culpa. "Lo prometo Jeremy." Se bebe la mitad antes de colocar el vaso sobre la mesa. Frunce el ceño con confusión cuando su garganta comienza a dolerle, su sistema extrañamente no estaba de acuerdo con la sangre. Ella se vuelve sobre sus talones dirigiendose a las escaleras, para el baño, cuando Caroline pregunta. "¿Dónde vas?" "Necesito ir al baño." Elizabeth responde sin dejar de caminar.

Corre hasta los últimos escalones en el baño, cierra la puerta detrás. Se aferra a la mordida palpitante de Lucien, siente como la sangre empuja su camino hasta su garganta y la boca. Tose violentamente, mirando la sangre goteando de sus labios. Gime antes de limpiarse la sangre de la boca.

Ella se pone de pie agarrandose a los bordes de la pileta, mirandose en el espejo. Se veia cansada.

Los colores vivos cruzan sus ojos, su visión borrosa va haciendola ver cosas. Una voz áspera masculina le susurra al oído "Elizabeth..." Ella se voltea rápidamente hacia el sonido y mira a su alrededor frenéticamente, pero no ve a nadie. Traga saliva antes de salir del cuarto de baño y a la sala de nuevo.

Caroline entra en la habitación de la cocina, entregandole un vaso de agua con una sonrisa en su cara simpática. Elizabeth la mira sonriendo con agradecimiento. "Gracias."

Toma un poco de agua, pero parece hacerle daño otra vez, en el fondo de la boca del estómago. "¿Qué demonios?" dice doblandose con dolor.

Jeremy, y Caroline estaban delante de Elizabeth, confundidos por qué un vaso de agua la estaba lastimando. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaba vomitando de nuevo, y no era agradable. Levanta la vista hacia el horror en la cara de Jeremy. Caroline estaba extrañamente tranquila.

"Ire a buscar algunas toallas!" Caroline dice saliendo fuera de la habitación. Jeremy guia a Elizabeth hasta el sofá. "Te daré una franela bien?"

Elizabeth solo asiente mientras pone su cara entre las rodillas temblorosas. La mordedura la estaba volviendo loca. No podía soportarlo, el dolor insoportable, el vomitar, la debilidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar en control de su propio cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar.


	91. Chapter 91

Jeremy agarra rápidamente una franela limpia y empapada en agua fría antes de precipitarse por el tramo de escaleras. Se detuvo mirando a Elizabeth con confusión mientras esta se levantaba del sofá.

"¿Mamá?" Susurra ella mirando un lado específico de la sala. Jeremy sigue la dirección de su mirada y no encuentra nada. Se da cuenta que Elizabeth estaba viendo cosas, debia estar alucinando. Otro espantoso sintoma parecido a la mordedura de lobo. No podía asustarse, tenía que mantenerse fuerte por Elizabeth.

Jeremy se acerca llamandola. "Elizabeth." Coloca una mano sobre su hombro, cuando ella se da la vuelta empujandolo contra la pared, con sus manos alrededor de su garganta. "Deja a mi madre en paz!" Elizabeth gruñe mostrandole los dientes a Jeremy.

El la mira con miedo. "Elizabeth! Tu madre no está aquí!" Jeremy dice con nervio. Elizabeth lo mira, con los ojos llenos de furia. La mordedura de Lucien estaba volviendola completamente loca.

Jeremy mira a Elizabeth con simpatía como su agarre afloja alrededor de su cuello, ella se queda inmóvil, mirándolo con la realización de lo que acababa de hacer. "Jeremy?" Elizabeth pregunta dando un paso lejos de el.

"Sí". El asiente, murmurando con temor. Elizabeth lo mira por encima del hombro, como para ver si su madre seguía allí, si todavía podía verla. Luego sus ojos se pozan en el suavisandose. "Mi dios, Jeremy. Lo siento mucho. No sé lo que me está pasando. Lo siento."

Jeremy frunce el ceño, sintiendo que el dolor aumentaba en su corazón. Le mataba ver a Elizabeth de esa manera. En el tiempo que se conocian, ya la queria como amiga y como hermana. No podía imaginar la idea de perderla. "Está bien. Vas a estar bien." Dice tratando de tranquilizarla. Caroline entraron de prisa a la habitación, buscando la cara de Jeremy para ver si estába bien.

Elizabeth coloca una mano sobre el sofá manteniendo el equilibrio. "Lo siento."

Jeremy se acerca a ella levantandola en brazos, asegurándose de no entrar en contacto con la mordedura. Mira a Caroline.

"Vamos a llevarla arriba." Caroline dice sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth. Jeremy asiente con la cabeza abriendo la marcha de regreso a la habitación de Damon, llevando a la debil Elizabeth en brazos. Escucha su respiración áspera y pesada como la acuesta en la cama de matrimonio de Damon, antes de tirar el edredón sobre ella. Le coloca la toallita fría en la frente, mientras ella exhala en paz. "Gracias, Jeremy." susurra Elizabeth sonriendo un poco. Él asiente arrodillandose en el suelo a su lado mientras Caroline seguia colocandole los paños frios en la frente.

* * *

Caroline dejo a Jeremy con Elizabeth. Ella se habia quedado dormitando unos minutos, hasta que la mordida le empezo a incomodar de nuevo. Cuando abre los ojos ve a Jeremy mirandola preocupado.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta el acercandose.

"He estado mejor." Elizabeth dice sonriendo un poco. Luego se queda en silencio pensando en alguien especial. "¿Has oído algo sobre Bonnie? ¿Por qué no nos ha llamado? Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a buscar a una cura o algo."

La cara de Jeremy cae y su corazón comienza a correr en la mención del nombre de Bonnie, y Elizabeth podía oírlo golpeando duro. "¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué tu corazón se acelera?"

"Tengo algo que decirte sobre Bonnie." Jeremy dice en voz baja.

"¿Que pasa, Jeremy?" Elizabeth pregunta preocupada.

"Bonnie no puede ayudarnos." Jeremy dice en voz baja. "Ella no va a volver porque ella esta muerta."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth susurra sonriendo con ironia. "Eso no puede ser, Elena hablo con ella todo el verano y hace cuanto? Tuvo algún accidente estando con su mama o.."

"Ella está muerta." Jeremy repite. "Murió antes de la graduación, y todos los mensajes los escribia yo por ella, porque puedo verla ya que es un fantasma."

"No Jeremy." La voz de Elizabeth se quiebra, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Una lágrima se desliza por sus mejillas. Ella le dolía demasiado. Bonnie y Elizabeth se habían hecho amigos, sobre todo a causa de su relación de amor-odio con Damon. "Por eso jamas respondio a mis llamadas. Ella te revivio." Elizabeth dice asintiendo. "La magia necesita un equilibrio."

"Asi es." Jeremy afirma. "Yo no tengo que estar aquí."

"Dios Bonnie." Elizabeth dice cerrando los ojos aguantando las lagrimas. "Yo le prometí que cuidaría de todos. Le dije que todos estaríamos bien y ahora Bonnie esta muerta!"

"No es culpa tuya Elizabeth." Jeremy dice sentandose en la cama junto a ella. "Yo debi haber seguido muerto."

"No." Elizabeth dice levantando la mirada hacia Jeremy, antes de agarralo por el rostro. "Tampoco es culpa tuya. Si ella te trajo de regreso, asi quiso que fuera, ella sabia las consecuencias. No te culpes por estar vivo."

"Lo se." Jeremy dice dejando salir una lagrimas de sus ojos. "La gente necesita saber."

"No." Elizabeth niega enseguida mientras secaba las lagrimas de Jeremy. "No es el momento que sepan que Bonnie esta muerta. Eso terminaria de descontrolar a todos. Cuando yo muera, debes decirles."

"No moriras." Jeremy dice con rabia. "Tu tambien no."

"Se que asi sera, y ahora que Bonnie no esta..." Elizabeth dice negando un poco.

"No." Jeremy la interrupe.

"Jeremy..." Elizabeth comienza pero el intenta apartar la cara pero ella se aferra mas a su rostro manteniendolo mirandola a los ojos. "Jeremy oye, esta bien. Todo estara bien. Si?"

La rabia en los ojos de Jeremy se convierte en pura tristeza. El asiente lentamente antes de que Elizabeth lo acerca en sus brazos. Y seguia susurrandole que todo estaria bien, aunque ambos sabian que no seria asi.

* * *

La vida se escapaba de Elizabeth, muy lentamente. Estaba tratando de aferrarse a ella con todo, pero la voluntad de lucha, la esperanza y la fuerza se estaban desvaneciendo.

Caroline se había ido a tomar una copa y a buscar unas sábanas limpias, mientras que Jeremy seguia a su lado. El calor bajo las sábanas estaba recibiendo demasiado, tenia que salir y estirar las piernas antes de que las fuerzas la abandonaran por completo. Ella levanto las piernas de la cama de Damon. "Esta demasiado caliente." Se levanta pasando a un lado de Jeremy entrando en el baño de Damon, mirandose en el espejo, no era capaz de reconocerse a si misma nunca más. Su ojos estaban hinchados, sus labios estaban secos, su piel estaba muy pálida, su pelo estaba suelto pero desaliñado.

Enterro la cara entre las manos sollozando, la mordedura de Lucien finalmente llegando a ella.

De repente, no sabía donde estaba una vez más, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Jeremy que estaba sentado junto a la cama de Damon, mientras Elizabeth estaba en el baño, la oyo romper a llorar histericamente. Salto de la silla enseguida corriendo al baño, al ver a Elizabeth con la cabeza en sus manos, amortiguando su llanto por sus palmas. Enseguida corre hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. "Elizabeth, shh, está bien."

Elizabeth se da la vuelta mirandolo, con ira en los ojos de nuevo. "No me puedo quedar aquí. Me quiero ir." dice gruñendo, haciendo que Jeremy tragara saliva dando un paso atras.

Elizabeth iba a salir del baño, pero Jeremy la agarra del brazo. "No, Elizabeth estás enferma."

Elizabeth se da la vuelta empujandolo lejos de ella, gruñendo en voz baja como si estuviera rabiosa. Ella sale corriendo del baño alejandose de Jeremy, mientras el corria después de ella.

* * *

Abajo Caroline estaba haciendo algunas bebidas, ella llevaba dos vasos en la sala de estar, en dirección a las escaleras cuando Elizabeth vino hacia abajo dirigiendose a la puerta. "Elizabeth! No puedes salir, estás enferma. Elizabeth, soy yo."

Esta se da la vuelta, haciéndo a Caroline saltara de miedo soltando los dos vasos de agua al suelo.

Da un paso hacia Elizabeth pero ella la empuja contra la pared agarrandola de la garganta, apretando su mano alrededor de su cuello.

"Soy yo, Caroline." Caroline susurra faltandole el aire. Elizabeth la mira con rabia apretando su mano mas aun alrededor de su garganta, cortando el suministro de aire.

"Lo siento Elizabeth." dice Caroline con culpa, antes de clavar sus uñas en su mordedura, la carne podrida en su brazo, la envío al suelo gritando de dolor. "Lo siento, Elizabeth!" Caroline va a ayudarla cuando de nuevo Elizabeth grita de dolor. Esta vez es Jeremy agarrandola del brazo. "Corre, ahora! No somos fuertes para ella." El aparta a una Caroline de la rabiosa Elizabeth. Ambos suben las escaleras hacia la habitación de Stefan.

* * *

Después de muchos minutos esperando oyen la puerta principal de la planta baja cerrarse de golpe. Caroline y Jeremy corren hacia la puerta moviendo la mesa a un lado para poder salir.

Caroline abre la puerta delantera y con cautela abre el camino por las escaleras para ver a Damon y Elena. Llegan a la parte inferior de la escalera esperando con nerviosismo que Elizabeth atacara. Pero a quien ven es a Damon entrando en la sala de estar, con una botella de whisky en la mano. "¿Qué está pasando?" Damon pregunta confuso mirando a su alrededor por el pequeño desastre de vidrios rotos en el suelo. "¿Dónde está Elizabeth?"

Todos se quedan en silencio dando un vistazo alrededor escuchando el silencio de toda la casa.

"No sabemos." Responde Caroline entre dientes. "Intentamos detenerla, pero aun enferma es mas fuerte que yo."

Elena mira a Damon mientras bebía un vaso de bourbon, luego deja el vaso de golpe abajo en el lado. Se acerca a la puerta de nuevo antes de mirar a Caroline. "Vamos."

"¿Que? Por que yo?" Esta pregunta frunciendo el ceño. "Porque no va Elena?" Damon abre la puerta antes de mirar a todos con impaciencia clara en sus rasgos. "Porque si Elizabeth ve a Elena, pensara que es Katherine, y como ya saben, no puedo pelear contra ella."

"Donde vamos a buscarla?" pregunta Caroline ahora.

"No lo se, hay que tener los ojos y los oidos bien abiertos. Elizabeth puede ser mas peligrosa que nosotros." Damon dice antes de voltearse hacia Elena y Jeremy. "Si Elizabeth regresa aquí, llámenme."

Ellos asintieron con miedo mientras el y Caroline corrían fuera de la puerta principal, para encontrar a Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth tropezaba en la plaza del pueblo, tratando de encontrar a Damon. Tenía que verlo antes de morir. Y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. No tenía idea de cómo salío de la casa de embarque, lo único que recordaba era perder el conocimiento, olvidar su entorno y a las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando llego a la parrilla, casi cae a través de las puertas como estallo en el interior, pero no le importaba. El tiempo se agotaba. Busco por toda la habitación con los ojos, pero no veia a Damon en cualquier lugar. Ni siquiera estaba en el bar y esa era una sorpresa. Suspiro saliendo de la parrilla de nuevo, caminando por el centro de la plaza, sus piernas y la mordedura dolían ahora, con cada paso que daba.

Se sento en la acera, sintiendo el aire fresco en sus mejillas calientes, pero la mordedura palpitaba cada vez mas. Elizabeth enterro su cara en las manos gruñendo a través del dolor. Sólo quería estar con Damon, con todos sus amigos. Pero estaba cansada y la mordedura estaba empezando a desgastarla, como el dolor en ella se volvia pesado. Ella estaba muriendo. Lo sentia.

Pero mientras estaba sentada sola mirando a la gente caminando, sabía que no podía morir ahí. Se levanto lentamente del pavimento dando un paso adelante, los sonidos a su alrededor aumentando, jugando con sus oídos. Tropezo hacia adelante, su vista distorcionando el ambiente girando a lo desconocido. Mira alrededor aturdida. "¿Dónde estoy?" susurra ella confundida. El lugar estaba olvidado por completo de su mente. Borrado de su memoria.

Elizabeth sigue caminando confundida alrededor de la bulliciosa ciudad de Mystic Falls. Cuando se habían construido todos esos edificios? El Alcalde Lockwood los puso allí? ¿Por qué?

Algunas personas le sonreian saludandola mientras caminaba. Oyo las risas de los niños a través del camino, la reproducción de música desde el parque, la gente hablaba en los cafés, y las campanas tintineaban en las tiendas.

"¿Esta bien señorita?" Una voz pregunto detras de Elizabeth, pero ella solo sigui tropezando mirando a su alrededor. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, asustandola.

Todo fue rápido. Elizabeth se dio la vuelta empujando al extraño rabia hirviendo dentro de ella. No tenía idea de por qué estaba enojada. Ese hombre probablemente sólo estaba viendo si estaba bien. No tenía ninguna razón para estar enojada, pero la mordedura estaba canalizando su dolor a cada pulgada de su cuerpo haciendola sentir enojada, triste, paranoica, asustada, todo.

"Tranquila." dijo el sujeto levantando las manos dando un paso atras.

Pero ya la rabia de Elizabeth estaba encendida. Sentía como sus dientes se hacian más largos y un aroma dulce desconocido se hizo más fuerte. El miedo apareció en los ojos verdes del hombre.

"Alejate." El susurró, alejándose de Elizabeth. "Por favor..."

Elizabeth dio un paso hacia el oliendolo. El aroma parecía venir dentro de el. Un extraño dolor disparó en sus encías hasta la punta de los dientes cuando lo olio. No evito respirar profundamente. "Hueles bien." Dijo Elizabeth, dando un paso más cerca del hombre, lo que lo hizo alejarse mas de ella. "De hecho." continuo ella, sonriendo. "Hueles lo suficientemente bueno para comer." Empujo al hombre contra un árbol, golpeándolo contra este antes de hundir sus dientes en el cuello. Este gritó, pero el sonido se desvaneció después de sólo unos pocos sorbos. Su sangre era dulce y picante, y no podía saciarse.

El hombre empezo a desvanecerse en sus brazos. Ella quería parar pero estaba tan sedienta. Se detuvo cuando los latidos del hombre empezaron a menguar. Se aparto de él, sólo para ver que su cuerpo se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Enseguida volvio en si dando un grito ahogado comprendiendo lo que había hecho, se arrodilló junto al desconocido, tratando de despertarlo. Pero la sangre la rodeaba y cubría sus manos. Debilmente podía escuchar los latidos del sujeto. Aun estaba vivo.

Elizabeth se levanta del suelo tropezando lejos del sujeto, incapaz de creer lo que casi acababa de hacer. Se miro las manos cubiertas de sangre de ese hombre inocente. Empezó a llorar histéricamente. "Lo siento." susurra ella antes de huir del lugar a toda prisa.

* * *

Después de buscar en la ciudad Damon entra en la plaza quedándose inmóvil, notando un olor en el aire. Sangre. Buscando con los ojos en la plaza.

"¿Eso que huele es sangre?" Caroline pregunta con preocupación.

"Si, lo es." Damon dice antes de correr a través de la plaza, llega a una parada cuando escucha gritos, no muy lejos.

Guiado por el ruido mira las sombras con preocupación como ve a Elizabeth tropezando hacia atrás lejos de un cuerpo ensangrentado de un hombre, mirando sus manos. Había dos cuerpos mas en el fondo, un hombre y una mujer.

"Elizabeth." Damon la llama, pero ella al verlo comienza a enloquecer con ojos furiosos y llenos de miedo. Damon frunce el ceño con simpatía por ella, estaba confundida, asustada, en dolor y no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, la mordedura la estaba arruinando. El sostuvo sus manos en alto, mostrando que no le haría daño, pero ella ignoró su gesto corriendo hacia el, con ira en sus ojos.

Agarra sus brazos mientras ella lo alcanza, girándola la empuja hacia abajo en el suelo, sujetándola por los brazos.

"¡Suéltame!" Elizabeth dice con rabia sacudiendo su cuerpo violentamente bajo Damon mientras gruñia con sangre alrededor de su boca. Sus colmillos estaban fuera y se veía peor que antes.

Damon se queda paralizado unos segundos viéndola. Por mucho que no quería no pudo evitar sentir pena por Elizabeth. No era el vampiro que lo había ayudado a luchar. Esta no era su amiga. La mordedura de hombre lobo se había comido su cordura, su mente. Y lo que quedaba era el instinto básico de vampiro, para alimentarse y atacar.

"¡Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" Damon grita desesperadamente, tratando de ver sentido en ella. Que volviera su cordura. "Elizabeth, soy yo Damon."

Elizabeth mira a Damon fijamente con confusión. "Soy Damon." Damon susurra esta vez, cuando ve que la rabia en los ojos de Elizabeth se desvanecia lentamente. Su rostro volviendo a la normalidad. La locura que nublaba sus ojos se desvaneció hasta que se convirtió de nuevo en Elizabeth. Una mirada de horror apareció en su cara mientras miraba a su alrededor recordando donde estaba. Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre inconsciente detrás de ellos, entonces la sangre que cubría el pavimento hasta la pareja a unos metros.

"¿He hecho eso?" Elizabeth se queda sin aliento, mirando fijamente los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Las lágrimas empiezan a formarse y caer mientras sacudía frenéticamente la cabeza. "Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño a nadie. Nunca quise lastimar a nadie."

"Lo sé." Damon suspira tristemente tratando de tranquilizar los sollozos de Elizabeth mientras lentamente aflojaba el agarre en sus muñecas.

Elizabeth voltea sus ojos hacia Damon de nuevo con lagrimas cayendo lentamente.

"Lo siento, Damon." solloza ella. "Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien." Damon dice tratando de tranquilizarla, simplemente no pudiendo soportar oír su dolor. "Vamos, vamos a llevarte a casa." Se mueve cuidadosamente a su lado, soltando sus muñecas mientras lo hacía.

"Haz que se detenga, por favor haz que se detenga! Lo odio, haz que se detenga!" Ella grita agarrando la mordedura de su brazo.

Sus palabras fueron como una estaca en el corazón de Damon. Ella estaba en dolor insoportable y lo único que quería era que se detuviera, y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Cuidadosamente quita pelo de su cara. "Vamos." Susurra levantándola suavemente en sus brazos. Cruza mirada con Caroline antes alejarse fuera de la plaza. Elizabeth se aferraba a los brazos de el mientras sollozaba en su pecho.

Caroline que vio la mirada de completa desesperación en el rostro de Damon, se dio cuenta que el no había encontrado nada, puede que no hubiera cura para ese tipo de mordedura. Si la hubiera, Damon ya lo habría dicho. No permitiría que Elizabeth se quedara en agonía un segundo más. Ellos iban a sufrir si algo le pasaba a Elizabeth. Pero era sabido que quien mas sufriria era Damon, aunque el lo negara, Elizabeth se había convertido en su amiga. Y ahora iba a perderla. La muerte llegara para todos tarde o temprano. Pero Caroline temía que para las personas que amaba en esa ciudad maldita, seria más pronto en lugar de después.


	92. Chapter 92

Damon observaba a Elizabeth mientras dormía, con la cabeza apoyada en gran medida en su regazo. Ella se veía diferente. Pacífica. Eso era lo más serena que había estado todo el día. Se había quedado a un lado, observando mientras ella se deterioraba y atacaba. Él la había abrazado mientras que ella había llorado, pidiendo para que el dolor y el tormento desapareciera. Damon podía sentir un nudo acumulándose en su garganta y una sensación de peso aumentando en su pecho. Había deseado tanto ignorarlo pero no desaparecía. Era tan persistente, al igual que el dolor de Elizabeth, surgiendo a través de su cuerpo. Damon nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, pero se preocupaba por ella. De una manera que no se había preocupado por nadie más, ni siquiera por Rose. No era el sin sentido, casi dolorosos sentimientos que tenía para Katherine y Elena. Fue tan solo el respeto, la aceptación y el cariño que sentía por Elizabeth. La había mantenido durante toda la noche desde que Lucy la había dormido, no la apartó a un lado frío de la cama. Todo era tan diferente. Ella era diferente.

En ese momento Elizabeth se quejó mientras despertaba y el dolor comenzó a tomar agarre de todo su cuerpo, Damon le apartó suavemente el pelo de la cara. Él le dio la más cálida sonrisa que pudo reunir en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando el dolor la golpeó totalmente. Este corrió a través de cada vaso sanguíneo, cada hueso, cada pulgada de su cuerpo quemandola al rojo vivo. Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar todo, menos su situación actual. Pensó en la primera vez que había visitado Londres. Recuerda lo decepcionante que la gran ciudad había sido. Ella abrió los ojos y enseguida Damon entró en su vista lenta y fuera de foco, ella le dio una sonrisa débil.

"Es curioso, sabiendo que muy pronto no voy a existir, que nadie me recordará, que nunca hice una impresión lo suficientemente grande para cualquier persona que realmente conozco..." habla Elizabeth en voz baja, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. La suavidad de su voz no dejaba de golpear a Damon como pequeños fragmentos de vidrio.

"Yo te recordaré. Me importas." Susurró él, no muy seguro de dónde las palabras habían venido. Elizabeth le dio otra sonrisa, pero la sensación de aprensión no salia de ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a quemar sus ojos. Que había sido de su vida? En que se había convertido su vida? Se preguntó ella, con la esperanza de que habrian respuestas.

"Dime." Damon murmuró, acariciando suavemente su cabello. Tenía el estómago en nudos cuando trataba de actuar como si él no se inmutaba por el dolor de Elizabeth, con el conocimiento de que con cada una de sus respiraciones jadeantes, el final se estaba acercando.

"Cuando era joven yo siempre pensé que tendría una familia. Yo era buena con los niños. Y quería una casa de campo. El tipo con vigas y techos de paja. Y un huerto..." En este punto Damon inhalo causando que Elizabeth riera. "Ríe todo lo que quieras Damon Salvatore, pero yo era una chica sencilla en aquellos días..."

"Eres cualquier cosa menos simple ahora..." ronroneó Damon. Elizabeth suspiró tratando de sonreir, pero apreto los dientes por el dolor que surgio a través de su cuerpo de la nada. Se sentía débil, patética, en brazos de Damon. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Por un momento recordo lo que sentía por Damon porque después de todos esos años lo que necesitaba saber era que se sentía estar enamorada. Ella no había dejado que su soledad llegara a ella antes, pero fue tiempo de admitir que ella había deseado que el la quisiera aunque fuera solo un poco.

"Shh... Duerme... Te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes." Damon la acercó más a él como si lleve a cabo con más fuerza que mantenerla viva en sus brazos. Poniendo toda su confianza en él, Elizabeth cerró los ojos dejando que la oscuridad la envolviera. Damon se quedo de nuevo mirando a la mujer que sostenía. Que le había hecho a él? Se preguntó mientras veía como sus pestañas revoloteaban mientras caía lentamente en un estado de inconsciencia.

Damon respiró hondo, todo el tiempo que se sento a su lado mientras dormia, podía sentir ese bulto irritante en la garganta y lágrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas. En cierto modo, Damon sintió pena por ella. Se sentía mal por las cosas que la vida le había hecho a ella. Ella se merecía mucho más. Una parte de él deseaba quererla; realmente amarla. Debido a que Elizabeth debio haber sido amada y querida. En el tiempo que habian compartido, ella había demostrado ser compasiva, comprensiva, leal y lo más importante honesta. Pensando acerca de todas esas cosas, sabiendo incluso que aun haciendo las cosas bien y ser una buena persona no siempre era la salvedad de la posible muerte de Elizabeth. Debajo de su almohada agarro una estaca que habia guardado, colocandola cuidadosamente en su corazón, sus manos empezaron a temblar enseguida. Él simplemente no podia hacer eso de nuevo, con Rose le habia costado, pero con Elizabeth era peor. No podia hacerlo.

* * *

'Eres una maldición, Elizabeth.'

Esa voz, esa voz que atormentaba su vida no dejaba de sonar en sus oídos. Elizabeth trata de silenciar el ruido en su cabeza cubriendo sus oídos con la almohada.

'Al igual que tu hermano, eres una abominación para la naturaleza.'

La temperatura era sofocante. No podía dejar de sudar. Ella trató de respirar, pero el aire era demasiado pesado... Todo se sentía demasiado pesado.

'Por eso acabare contigo de una vez.'

Elizabeth se levanta de la cama temblorosa, pero aun asi se dirige al cuarto de baño. Cada parte de su cuerpo le pedía que se detuviera. Cada paso que daba le daba ganas de gritar de dolor. Se lava la cara con agua fría, cuando alza la vista hacia el espejo, encuentra a Mikael mirándola con ojos despiadados.

"Mikael?" Ella pregunta en un susurro.

'Eres una maldición para el equilibrio.'

Elizabeth había empujado su memoria en el fondo de su mente, con la esperanza de olvidar la figura que aplastaba su autoestima. Su pelo oscuro (salpicado de gris debido a su edad).

'Eres una desgracia para tu familia.'

De la nada ella siente tanta rabia contenida que sin pensar comienza a lanzar todo lo que encuentra a través del cuarto, cada botella y objeto que puede encontrar; esperando que el ruido de todos ellos se ahogarian en su memoria. Sin darse cuenta su magia estaba descontrolada también, tanto que no dejaba a Damon y Caroline entrar a la habitación, por mas que golpeaban la puerta del cuarto para abrirla.

'Mirate, eres un monstruo.'

Elizabeth se pasa la mano por el pelo, caminando de un lado a otro.

'Mereces morir.'

Elizabeth mira hacia el espejo del baño, corre hacia el reflejo de Mikael y golpea varias veces el espejo, hasta que no queda ningún rastro de su padre. Sus manos, ahora manchadas de sangre y cubiertas de cortes las sacude con nerviosismo...

De nuevo empieza a sentirse mal, sin concentrarse en el dolor, ella se pone de rodillas vomitando sangre. No se molesta en ponerse de pie, estaba segura de que iba a caer de nuevo si lo hacía.

El dolor era insoportable. Su único deseo era que todo terminara. Algo tenia que hacer para terminar todo, pero eso sería más adelante; porque ella estaba demasiado cansada. Se tumba en el suelo, en su propio charco de sangre y cristales rotos, mientras soñaba con un par de ojos azules.

* * *

"Elizabeth abre la puerta!" Damon grita golpeando con rabia la puerta de su habitación.

"Damon golpea mas fuerte!" Caroline grita nerviosa por las cosas rompiendose en la habitación y los gruñidos de Elizabeth.

"Eso hago, pero algo no me deja." Damon dice frustrado, pero sin dejar de empujar la puerta. Luego de unos minutos la puerta cede al fin dejando que entraran.

"Elizabeth!" Caroline llama mirando alrededor de la habitación, solo viendo desastre.

Damon no encuentra ningún indicio de Elizabeth, hasta que ve su cuerpo tendido en el suelo del cuarto de baño, empapada en sangre. Enseguida corre arrodillandose junto a ella sacudiendola con desesperación. Ella no podía estar muerta!

"Damon?" Murmura Elizabeth, seguido de una serie de toses de sangre. Damon deja escapar un profundo suspiro, aliviado al saber que estaba viva.

"Estoy aquí. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" Damon le pregunta al mismo tiempo que Caroline se acercaba al cuarto de baño y ahogaba un grito al ver tanta sangre debajo de Elizabeth regada por el baño.

"No." Elizabeth responde mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Damon la levanta con cuidado llevandola de nuevo a la cama. Su peso lo agarra por sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto de flaca estaba.

"Voy a traer un par de bolsas de sangre." Caroline dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"Puedes traerme un vaso de agua, tengo demasiado calor." Elizabeth le dice a Damon, que solo la observa detenidamente, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Esta bien. Solo no te levantes." Damon le ordena dirigiendose a la puerta.

Elizabeth se limita a asentir, y tan pronto como él sale de la habitación, se obliga a ponerse de pie. Ella amortigua sus gritos por el dolor en todo su cuerpo, hasta que llega a la comoda de Damon, de alli saca una estaca que habia visto que el guardaba.

Con manos temblorosas agarra la estaca apuntandola directamente en su corazón. Ella no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que Damon o Caroline regresaran, pero tenía que intentarlo. Damon no le permitía tener una muerte rápida. Tenía que hacerlo por sí misma; vivir otro día estaba prolongando su final inevitable.

Ella cerró los ojos, el sonido de su corazón debil haciéndola sentir en paz. Sería pronto. Sólo un pocos más de fuerza... Todo se volvió negro cuando un par familiar de tiernas manos, rompieron su cuello.

¿Cómo se atreve? Damon pensaba mientras estaba echando humo. No creía sentirse mas enojado con ella. Cómo se atrevia a tratar de quitarse la vida?!

"Caroline acercate!" Damon gruñe cuando Caroline entra en la habitación de nuevo. Ella observa como el arrastraba a una Elizabeth muerta temporalmente mientras hechaba a un lado una estaca de madera.

"¿Que pasó?" Caroline pregunta, aunque ya temiendo la respuesta.

"Elizabeth esta perdiendo su estupida cabeza, por eso le rompi el cuello. Me pide que le traiga agua, la dejo por un minuto y ella trata de suicidarse..." Damon explica con rabia, mientras deja a Elizabeth de nuevo en la cama. "Puede que Freya encuentre una cura, y ella solo empeora las cosas. No debemos dejarla sola nunca mas."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo." Caroline dice mirando a Elizabeth. "Se que debe estar desesperada por acabar con el dolor, pero no apoyo que intente quitarse la vida."

En ese momento suena el celular de Caroline. Cuando ve es su madre. "Debo irme un tiempo, crees poder estar solo con Elizabeth?"

"Si." Es lo unico que Damon responde. Caroline lo observa unos segundos antes de salir de la habitación dejandolo solo con Elizabeth. El aprovecha y se arrodilla junto ella. Él no iba a perder a su amiga. Ella podía olvidar su deseo de morir porque no había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que iba a dejarla morir. Se aseguraria de mantenerla con vida todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Agarra uno de sus libros, sentandose junto a ella, y esperando pacientemente a que despertara.

Estaba leyendo el último capítulo, cuando Elizabeth comenzó a quejarse de dolor. Ella abre los ojos lentamente acostumbrandose a su alrededor.

"Dormiste bien?" Damon pregunta con sarcasmo acompañado de molestia. "Ya descansaste esos pensamientos suicidas?"

"Lo siento." Elizabeth susurra levemente. "Crei que terminaria todo."

"Terminar todo?" Damon frunce el ceño antes de soltar una risa. "Sabes que puede que Lucy consiga una cura, y si hubieras acabado con tu vida, todo el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo por ti seria en vano. No pensaste en nada de eso. Solo pensaste en ti. Es una forma muy cruel de ser egoísta Elizabeth. Te crei mas valiente que esto."

Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, él salio de la habitación dejandola llorando sola.

* * *

"Todavía me das la espalda?"

Damon no se molesta en darse la vuelta para mirar a Elizabeth o responder a su pregunta. "Que haces levantada?"

"Queria agua." Elizabeth dice quedamente. "Pero como estas molesto, no quise fatigar..." se interrumpe cuando una ola de dolor la golpea haciendola quejarse soltando un quejido. Las luces parpadean un poco mientras Elizabeth tropezaba hacia atrás. Damon olvida su molestia corriendo a ayudarla, sonsteniendola con miedo de que fuera a caer.

"Cada vez se me hace mas difícil controlar la magia." Elizabeth dice cuando las luces dejaban de parpadear en la habitación cuando el dolor cedió un poco.

Damon permanece en silencio mientras ayudaba a Elizabeth a sentarse en el sillón. "Te traeré el agua."

Ella solo asiente, mirándolo hasta que desaparece en la cocina. Mira a su alrededor memorizando cada detalle de la sala. Aunque nadie quisiera creerlo, sus horas de vida estaban acabándose, lo sentía.

"Aqui esta." Damon dice sobresaltando a Elizabeth que no lo habia escuchado entrar a la sala.

"Gracias." dice tomandose el agua enseguida. "Pero no vuelvas a asustarme asi, o morire antes de tiempo."

Ella penso que el bromearia, pero solo se quedo en silencio observandola. Antes de negar con la cabeza. "Esto no es un chiste Elizabeth."

"Lo sé, Damon." Ella responde lentamente. "Solo quiero que tomes las cosas con otra alternativa."

"Sí claro, no es como si te estuvieras muriendo." Damon rompe con amargura.

"Damon..." Elizabeth intenta, pero la interrumpe.

"Deberias estar en la cama." Damon dice secamente recogiendo a Elizabeth en sus brazos llevandola a su dormitorio. Ella simplemente lo mira en silencio mientras su mano débil llega a cepillar espontaneamente el cabello (que era un montón desordenado de lo normal) de la cara. Él parecía indiferente a su suave tacto. Con cuidado la deja en la cama sin hablar una sola palabra.

"Por favor, di algo Damon." Elizabeth ruega al no soportar mas.

"Estoy muy enojado." Damon dice aun sin mirarla.

"No me importa. He venido al mundo como un ser exasperante y, al parecer, me voy como una." Elizabeth dice bromeando de nuevo, pero Damon se pone tieso cruzandose de brazos. "Fue una broma."

"Eres hilarante." Damon dice con sarcasmo, mirándola como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de romperle el cuello de nuevo o no.

"¿Es así como vamos a pasar mis últimos días?" pregunta Elizabeth en voz baja. Damon solo niega con la cabeza. Estaba tan enojado con ella, sin embargo, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que muriera.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Damon finalmente se quiebra. "Estabas planeando matarte a ti misma, yo ni siquiera merecía una despedida o una explicación, no te molestaste en hablar conmigo entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?"

"Porque tengo miedo, Damon." Elizabeth acepta, su voz desvaneciéndose en sollozos roto. "No quiero morir."

"Pensé…"

"Nadie quiere morir." Elizabeth lo interrumpe.

Las paredes que Damon se puso para protegerse a sí mismo se derrumbó mientras se sentaba junto a ella observandola mientras se abrazaba.

"Sé que piensas que me di por vencida, que no me importa... Pero lo hago. Es sólo que no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Sería demasiado doloroso. Si lo acepto, por lo menos se que puedo prepararme para perder esta lucha..."

"Estás cansada debes dormir un poco..." Damon la interrumpe, negándose a pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

"Quédate conmigo." Elizabeth pregunta, agarrando la mano de Damon. Era embarazoso para ella necesitarlo tan mal, sentirse tan vulnerable en su presencia. Él probablemente haría que ella rogara, pero no importaba, podía soportar la vergüenza, siempre y cuando se quedara con ella, no queria estar sola.

Sorprendentemente, Damon no se negó. Se acostó junto a Elizabeth en la cama. Ella sonrió brillantemente, mas al verlo un poco incomodo.

"Eres exasperante." Reafirma Damon, ganandose que Elizabeth riera, ya casi media dormida.

La risa de Damon se desvaneció cuando ella se puso seria de nuevo tratando de mantenerse despierta. Lucy le habia dejado de comer algún tipo de hierbas extrañas para disminuir el dolor, aunque lo único que parecía hacer era hacerla dormir. Aunque ya el efecto duraba cada vez menos. "¿Crees en el más allá?" Pregunto despues de un rato de silencio.

Damon se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en su respuesta. Su fe era prácticamente inexistente. Había dejado su cristianismo (impuesta por su familia en sus primeros años) atrás hace mucho tiempo. "Sí." él mintió, porque de repente no podía soportar un mundo en el que no volvería a ver a su mejor amiga de nuevo. No podía imaginar que Elizabeth desapareciera para siempre.

"Me gustaría eso." admite Elizabeth poniendose de lado para ver mejor a Damon. "O reencarnar... Empezar todo de nuevo como una nueva persona, sin huir, tener reuniones, caer en el amor por primera vez. Eso sería genial."

"¿Crees que nos encontrariamos en otra vida de nuevo?" pregunta Damon con curiosidad. ¿Cómo había pasado de evitarla a hablar abiertamente sobre su muerte?

"Si lo creo." Elizabeth responde in dudar.

"Como estas tan segura?" Damon pregunta mirandola con recelo.

"Porque esa es la forma en que funciona. Una amistad como la de nosotros no pasaria despercibida en otra vida." Elizabeth dice antes de sonreir. "Jamas dejaria pasar una amistad como la tuya Damon. Estamos atados el uno al otro."

"Lo prometes?" Damon pregunta de repente.

"Que cosa?" Elizabeth pregunta forzando sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos.

"Que siempre seremos amigos."

"Lo prometo." Elizabeth dice sonriendo levemente. "Eres mi mejor amigo. Y siempre lo seras."

* * *

Elizabeth agarra las sábanas de la cama como una ola de dolor la hace sentir como su cuerpo estaba siendo dividido por la mitad. Ella grita en voz alta, llamando la atención de Damon; que habia entrado a la habitación intentando frotar su espalda con dulzura. Cuando ella le devuelve la mirada, la sangre goteaba de su nariz. Él trata de ocultar el choque, pero no en ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Elizabeth pregunta, después de no recibir respuesta, se empuja a caminar hacia el espejo.

"Elise..." Damon advierte tratando de detenerla. Se da cuenta de que es inútil, asi que simplemente la ayuda para que no se caiga.

La exclamación de horror que escapa de los labios de Elizabeth lo hace estremecerse.

Elizabeth examina la mujer rota que le devuelve la mirada desde el espejo; apenas un fantasma de su propio pasado. Se ve enferma. Moribunda. Lamentable. Su belleza se ha ido, se desmorona frente a ella. Ahora entendia por qué todos sus amigos se aseguraban de que no encontrara su reflejo en cualquier lugar. Sus manos temblorosas tratan de limpiar la sangre de su cara, pero el temblor es demasiado.

"Déjame ayudar." Damon dice tratando de hacer que Elizabeth se voltee.

"No, no me mires." Elizabeth rechaza enseguida dando un paso lejos de Damon.

"Elizabeth, deja que te ayude." Damon pide de nuevo acercandose.

"No, no me mires asi, de todas las personas, no puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportarlo.." Elizabeth grita con rabia, y habría continuado hablando si no hubiera caído de rodillas vomitando hasta la última gota de sangre que había bebido la noche anterior. Damon se agacho al lado de Elizabeth quitandole el pelo enredado. Presionando besos suaves en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se abrazó a el una vez que habia terminado de vomitar y se puso a llorar aún más difícil.

"No quiero seguir asi. Mátame, Damon favor, mátame." Elizabeth pide entre sollozos. "Necesito que esto se acabe por favor..."

"N-no puedo..." Damon tartamudea. Quería darle lo que ella quería, no quería que ella sufriera más; pero no podía dejar que pasara. Especialmente cuando ellos aun pensaban que había una cura.

Elizabeth grita cuando el dolor comienza a tomar sobre su cuerpo de nuevo. Se aferra a la camisa de Damon, tratando de soportar el dolor, hasta que pierde el conocimiento. Damon se queda en el suelo con Elizabeth, llorando en silencio mientras la desesperación de ella lo perseguía en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Damon sostuvo a Elizabeth en sus brazos. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil. Señala la estaca en su corazón, siendo ridículamente cuidadoso teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de matarla. Respira hondo mientras las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

"Eras lo que necesitaba... Un mejor amigo." Elizabeth le dice en el sueño.

"¿Quién te mintio varias veces?" Damon rió entre dientes.

"Ya te perdoné, lo compensaste, has sido muy paciente, dulce... Sobretodo dulce." Elizabeth sonrie ante lo ultimo.

"Deja de hacerme sonar como el héroe." Damon le replica rodando los ojos.

"Ves todo en blanco y negro, pensando siempre que eres el malo, no somos héroes ni villanos, Damon, somos sólo gente, hacemos cosas malas, hacemos cosas buenas." Elizabeth se encoge de hombros. "Nada nos define, deja de poner etiquetas en ti mismo."

"Por supuesto que me darías un discurso en este momento." Damon pone los ojos en blanco.

"Por supuesto que ignorarías mi discurso." Elizabeth dice repitiendo el gesto.

Damon sonrie por un momento, pero luego se vuelve serio de nuevo. "Te voy a extrañar, Elise."

"Recuerdo la primera vez que me llamaste Elise." Elizabeth dice tratando de animarlo. "Nadie nunca me había dado un apodo antes, me sentí tan especial. Stefan y tu, son tan diferentes... Ustedes me permitieron simplemente ser yo misma."

"Te trate muy mal al principio." Damon dice un poco apenado.

Fuera del sueño Damon aprieta la empuñadura. Estaba tan cerca.

"No hay remordimientos, Salvatore." Elizabeth dice sonriendo.

Fuera del sueño Damon apreta la estaca contra el pecho de Elizabeth casi empujandola.

Dentro del sueño Elizabeth respira hondo, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Damon.

Asi el se dio cuenta que si tenia remordimientos... Demasiados arrepentimientos.

"Lo siento." Damon dice, ganandose una mirada de Elizabeth que al instante sabe lo que quería decir. Su expresión pacífica se volvió temerosa. "Damon..."

Una Elizabeth dormida empezo a temblar en brazos de Damon, con él devuelve la estaca a su lugar en la mesilla de noche.

"Tienes que dejarme ir." Elizabeth dice en el sueño.

"Puede que te hayas dado por vencida, pero yo no voy a hacerlo... ¡No puedo, no puedo dejarte morir cuando puede que haya una cura!" Damon dice enojado ahora agarrando las manos de ella. "Tu misma lo dijiste una vez. Somos supervivientes. Nunca dejamos de luchar."

"No Damon, tu eres un superviviente, yo estoy condenada." contesta Elizabeth tristemente.

Elizabeth sabia que se había despertado cuando de repente fue exiliada del sueño. Ella había estado tan cerca, tan increíblemente cerca. El dolor casi había terminado para siempre. Ninguno de los dos habló, ambos tan empapados de sudor que ya no sabían quién era.

Ella esperaba que Damon lo hiciera. Realmente había creído que lo haría.

Sus temblorosas y agotadas respiraciones eran suficientes de una acusación silenciosa para hacer que Damon se sintiera culpable.

"Te voy a traer una bolsa de sangre." dijo el, evitándola mientras cuidadosamente la dejaba en la cama.

"Tal vez mañana moriré." Elizabeth rompe el silencio, mirando a Damon desde la cama con ojos cansados. "Puede que Lucy y Klaus no lleguen a tiempo o simplemente no haya cura. Solo quiero que te vayas haciendo a la idea."

Elizabeth ya no estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera por ella; simplemente le estaba informando.

"Hasta entonces esperare." Damon susurra levemente sin ver a Elizabeth.

"No esperes mucho de esto." Es lo unico que ella dice. Damon solo asiente saliendo de la habitación.


	93. Chapter 93

Elizabeth comienza a toser fuertemente inclinandose sobre la mesa mientras Lucy corre hacia ella con el tazón de la sangre de Lucien, empujándola entre sus manos. "Aquí, bebe esto."

Elizabeth bebe del plato con Damon, Caroline, Jeremy y ahora Elena observando ansiosamente desde una esquina. Ella termina de beberlo pero sigue tosiendo.

"No funciono." Lucy dice con frustración mientras se aferraba a Elizabeth que se retorcía de dolor. Damon enseguida esta del otro lado sosteniendola. "Debo dormirla, el dolor se hace mas insoportable cada vez. Es mejor mantenerla inconsciente."

Lucy agarra la cara de Elizabeth y susurra un hechizo que hace que se desmayara en brazos de Damon. Él levanta la mirada y mira a Lucy, que ve dolor en la mirada del vampiro joven. "Llevala arriba."

Damon asiente y con cuidado levanta a Elizabeth en brazos. Cuando esta por subir las escaleras Lucy lo detiene. "Damon, mantenla serena y feliz."

* * *

En un dormitorio oscuro, Elizabeth está inconsciente mientras Damon se sienta junto a su cabecera sosteniendo su mano, Lucy aparece brevemente detrás de él y observa la escena ante ella. Los ojos de Damon estában cerrados, apartando la mirada de Elizabeth, mientras creaba una ilusión que habia puesto en la mente de ella.

Los dos están sentados frente a frente en un café dentro del barrio con un músico cogiendo su guitarra y comenzando a jugar. Varios otros están sentados cerca y el barrio está lleno de gente pasando por fuera de la cafetería.

"Un día perfecto en un café de la esquina." Elizabeth dice sonriendo mirando a su alrededor "Realmente te superaste a ti mismo. Si sólo fuera real."

"Lo hará para pasar el tiempo mientras esperamos que la cura tenga efecto." Damon le dice inclinandose un poco. "Y mañana, cuando te hayas recuperado, podremos viajar donde quieras. Tal vez vamos a ir a Santorini para algunos vinsato, o para Roma para el espresso perfecto."

"Siempre he querido ir a Ansterdam o a Venecia." Elizabeth dice mirando mas alla de Damon, perdida en sus pensamientos "Paseo en una góndola por el Gran Canal."

"Bueno, entonces debemos empezar por ahí." Damon sonrie captando su atención de nuevo. Los dos sonríen y comparten una risa.

"Ojalá hubiera sabido que estabas seguro de acompañarme, no me hubiera jugado tan difícil de conseguir." Elizabeth le dice bromeando.

"No hablemos de arrepentimientos." Damon la interrumpe "Estamos en el momento perfecto del día perfecto. Intentemos disfrutarlo." Elizabeth solo le sonrie.

De vuelta en la realidad, Damon todavía estába en una ilusión para Elizabeth mientras Lucy se alejaba lentamente, regresando abajo a Caroline, Elena y Klaus, que estában esperando noticias. Caroline se levanta con los brazos extendidos de una manera interrogativa mientras Lucy caminaba hacia ellos.

"Ella está empeorando." Esta información hace que Klaus desaparezca de la pensión rapidamente. Para él era mejor sufrir a un lugar donde nadie lo viera.

"Bueno, entonces, uh, debes probar otra cosa." Caroline dice desde el sofá con el grimorio que era de Bonnie abierto.

"Lucien diseñó una cepa pura de veneno de lobo, diseñada para matar incluso a un original..." Lucy dice tristemente "Creo que no hay cura, aunque me duela aceptarlo, Elizabeth esta muriendo y no podemos hacer nada."

* * *

Otro sueño inducido, estaban Damon y Elizabeth aun en la pequeña cafeteria. Damon no dejaba de observar que ella no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es mi momento favorito del día, cuando la ciudad comienza a despertar, las luces se encienden, empieza la musica." ella vuelve a sonreir, y Damon la imita hasta que mira mas alla de ella.

"Es lindo, a pesar del desfile de bufones actualizados" dice molesto. "Debí omitirlos cuando creé esto."

Elizabeth ríe negando con su cabeza mientras lo mira, divirtiendose con su ceño fruncido. "No puedes borrar los detalles que te molestan, si amas algo tienes que aceptar lo bueno y lo malo." Dice ella mientras se levanta de la mesa y se encamina en las calles.

"Prefiero amoldar la realidad para que encaje con mi voluntad." Damon dice apareciendo a su lado rapidamente caminando con ella. "Resulta mejor que solo aceptar lo que te ofrecen."

"No puedes gestionar el mundo Damon" ríe ella un poco. "A demas no es saludable tener ese impulso. Las personas sanas y felices resuelven todo cuando no tienen lo que quieren, la venganza y la obsesion con el poder vienen del miedo."

"He vivido lo suficiente, soportando tantos horrores, como he cometido." Dice Damon seriamente. Antes de sonreír ironicamente. "A que podría temerle?"

Elizabeth se detiene haciendo que Damon tambien lo haga, y la mire confundido de porque se detiene. "Tienes miedo a lo que pasará cuando me vaya."

Damon se queda sin habla por unos segundos hasta que vuelve a la realidad. "No quiero hablar sobre eso." Dice bruscamente apartando la mirada de ella e intenta caminar pero ella lo detiene por el brazo.

"Damon, solo intento disfrutar mi día perfecto" dice Elizabeth haciendo que el la mire. "Podría hacerlo si digo lo que quiero." Para confusión de Damon ella sonríe solo un poco, y su mano la coloca en una de sus mejillas, y cepilla luego su cabello. "Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Estabas tan dañado, eras un manipulador, todos eran cosas que usabas para obtener lo que querías"

"Que dura opinión" dice Damon sonriendo mirando a Elizabeth, que aun peinaba su cabello. Se sentia un poco incomodo con el gesto, porque ella no era de demostrar afecto, era muy raro cuando lo hacía. "Pero debo admitir que es correcta."

"Pero aun con tus acciones, querias mostrarme que eras más que eso. Me mostraste toda tu vida, querías que te comprendieran Damon." Dice Elizabeth dejando de peinar el cabello de Damon. "Es un impulso humano, y si eres capaz de eso despues de lo que has vivido, eres capaz de sobrellevar ser un ser humano." Ella sonrie un poco pero la alegria no le llega a los ojos. "Alegria, esperanza, amor. Lo sabes?" luego su rostro se vuelve serio. "Damon, la gente te ama. Elena, Stefan, incluso Caroline."

"Porque me dices esto?" le pregunta Damon con voz tensa, molesto por donde se estaba desviando la conversación.

"Porque el amor te dará fuerza." la voz de Elizabeth se corta un poco. "Te convertirá en el hombre que se que quieres ser para Elena." Esta vez sus ojos se empañan por las lagrimas contenidas. "Y no puedes olvidarlo porque yo no estaré aquí para recordartelo."

Damon no soporta el dolor en los ojos de Elizabeth, ni soporta sentir el dolor agudo en su pecho de tristeza y perdida. Es demasiado para el. Sus palabras hieren demasiado. Sin darse cuenta pierde el control del sueño, un viento súbito sopla y la gente a su alrededor en la ilusión de repente desaparece, debido a las emociones desesperadas de Damon, junto a la cama de Elizabeth. En la ilusión Elizabeth se da cuenta que es Damon que esta demasiado molesto para mantener sus concentración, asi que debe tranquilizarlo.

"Oye, oye Damon." intenta hacer que la mire, pero sus ojos siguen mirando al suelo. "Mirame." Pide esta vez entre lagrimas ahuecando su rostro con sus manos y levantandolo para que la mire, alli ve el dolor y soledad cruda en sus ojos. "Todo estará bien."

Ella ve como el brillo anterior vuelve a su mirada poco a poco, mientras Damon recupera el control de sus emociones, la gente empieza a aparecer de nuevo. Elizabeth no puede evitar acercarlo a ella abrazandolo fuertemente. Siente como le devuelve el gesto con la misma intensidad aferrandose a ella. Elizabeth siente que sus ojos se empañan una vez mas pero no permite que las lagrimas salgan, debia ser fuerte no solo por ella sino mas para Damon.

* * *

Lucy inyecta una sustancia en el empeoramiento de la mordedura de Elizabeth, Damon todavía estába sentado junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano, presumiblemente todavía conjurando una ilusión en su cabeza. Caroline se acerca en silencio. "¿Algo?"

"He intentado todo lo que sé, incluyendo el poder que reside en la sangre de su familia." Lucy dice peinando el cabello sudoroso de la frente de Elizabeth. "La infección se ha extendido por todas partes, no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Damon puede aliviar su dolor, pero no durará mucho más."

Caroline ve como, la piel de Elizabeth está resplandeciente de sudor como un efecto de la mordedura empeorando, pálida y enferma, confirmando las palabras de Lucy. Algún tiempo después, Elizabeth se deteriora visiblemente con una erupción cutánea que se está formando en su pecho mientras que Lucy le secaba la frente con un paño.


	94. Chapter 94

"Lucy, tenemos que hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que canta, lanza un hechizo de sanación, y eso nos comprará tiempo." Damon le pide impaciente.

"No detendrá lo inevitable." Lucy le dice. "Podría tal vez poner su alma en otro cuerpo."

"No" Caroline dice hablando por primera vez. "Ella tendría que estar de acuerdo para que la transferencia se celebrara y ella no haría eso a una persona inocente. Ni siquiera para salvarse. La conoces Damon."

"Por favor debe haber algo. Cualquier cosa." Damon le pide entrando en desespero.

"Lo siento Damon, no podemos hacer nada por ella." Lucy dice sin dejar de llorar. "Lo unico que se puede hacer es presevar su cuerpo para que no se descomponga con los años."

Damon sonrie ironicamente sin mirar a nadie. "Crees que eso me importa justo ahora?" con voz mas tensa la mira. "Lo unico que me importaria seria que la persona que esta arriba muriendose, desapareciendo con cada segundo que pasa, se curara magicamente y bajara por esas escaleras sonriendo y diciendo todo tipo de cosas raras que muchas veces no le entiendo, pero que justo ahora seria bienvenida."

Todos en la sala quedaron en completo silencio, sin saber que decirle a Damon, la verdad no habia nada que decirle para hacerlo sentir bien.

"Saben que olvidenlo, necesito estar solo." Con eso sale de la sala fuera de la casa.

Llegando Stefan a la pension nota la presencia de su hermano en la entrada mirando hacia la nada. "Damon que haces aqui afuera?" pregunta pero no recibe respuesta. "Como esta Elizabeth?"

"Cada vez peor." dice Damon aun sin mirarlo, pero Stefan nota el dolor en su voz. "Se esta muriendo, y no podemos ayudarla. Ni siquiera Freya puede. No hay cura."

"Siento escuchar eso." Stefan dice sinceramente sintiendo tristeza al saber que una de las mejores amigas que habia tenido nunca, estaba muriendose. Elizabeth era mas que una amiga para el, era como una hermana, ella lo habia apoyado cuando nadie mas lo habia hecho, ella habia intentado comprenderlo y apoyarlo aun cuando habia estado equivocado, aun cuando la habia lastimado ofendiendola. Ella siempre seria una gran amiga, y el pensar que no la veria mas le dolia grandemente. Se imaginaba el dolor que podia estar sintiendo Damon.

"Me siento inutil al no poder ayudarla." dice Damon luego de un rato de silencio. "Lo unico que pueden hacer por ella es preservar su cuerpo para que no se dscomponga con el tiempo. Y yo, solo puedo darle una realidad imaginaria para que no sufra dolor."

"Entonces es el..."

"Es el momento de la despedida." Murmura Damon sin emocion en su voz.

Al rato todos estan despidiendose de Elizabeth, el ultimo es Stefan, al terminar asiente hacia Damon y antes de salir le palmea el hombro. Damon lo mira y sabe que tiene el apoyo de su hermano. Stefan sale de la habitación. Damon respira hondo y se acerca a la cama tomando la mano de Elizabeth cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras explora su mente para estar con ella por ultima vez. Se sentia solo y triste, muy triste. Elizabeth fue la única persona que lo entendio realmente. La única persona con la que se sintió libre. Pero lamentablemente para el era hora de despedirse de ella.

Ya en la ilusión es de noche, Damon recorre las calles buscando a Elizabeth, hasta que al final la ve. Estaba donde mismo se conocieron. Solo que esa vez la diferencia era que estaba sonriendo mirando todo lo que la rodeaba. No como aquella vez que solo habia dolor y amargura reflejada en sus ojos. Damon se alegra que al menos pudiera regalarle un ultimo momento de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Lentamente se acerca a ella. Aun en ese sueño los sentidos de Elizabeth estaban claros. Porque al sentir la presencia de Damon sonrie aun mas.

"El pintor, la musica, la gente, todo. Recuerdas cada detalle." Elizabeth se voltea a ver a Damon sonriendo con picardía. "Supongo que te cause un impacto."

"Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste." Le dice Damon sonriendo tambien con picardía. A lo que ella responde riendo.

"Recuerdo bien que despues de casi matarnos" dice Elizabeth sonriendo de nuevo. "Hablamos de la manera del artista de expresarse en la pintura. Y que a mi parecer queria controlar sus demonios." Ambos se quedan y miran al pintor, como hicieron aquella primera noche "Crees que lo haya hecho?"

"Algunos demonios no se contienen." Damon dice sin emoción.

Elizabeth lo mira descifrando el significado de lo que habia dicho. "Quizas solo hay que esforzarse, y nunca rendirse." Damon voltea a verla y ella le sonrie suavemente. De la nada empieza a sentirse mareada y con falta de oxigeno. Se tambalea ligeramente en sus pies. "Estoy cansada." susurra Elizabeth antes de marearse mas y perder el equilibrio. Damon enseguida la alcanza agarrandola por los brazos para estabilizarla evitando que cayera. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth lo mira sonriendo debilmente. "Es gracioso, en que somos muy diferentes, y aun asi siento que te conozco desde siempre. Tal vez es porque estuve en tu mente. O tal vez es asi como quieres a alguien." Los ojos de ella se cristalizan, queria confesarle a Damon que lo amaba, pero algo la detuvo, sentia que no debia hacerlo, asi solo le daria cargos de conciencia a el con su muerte. Ademas el estaba con Elena. Era mejor si jamas lo supiera.

"Eres la mejor amiga del mundo lo sabes?" Le dice Damon aguantando el dolor agudo en su pecho al verla asi. Queria ayudarla pero no podia, cada vez se debilitaba mas. La sonrisa de Elizabeth se desvanece repentinamente cuando la realización de su muerte inminente finalmente se hunde, y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Pense que me lo dirias mañana." le dice ya no soportando aguantar las lagrimas que salen libremente rodando por sus mejillas, recuerda que en broma le habia pedido a Damon que cuando estuviera mejor le dijera que era la mejor amiga que habia tenido jamas. El momento habia llegado pero no como ella esperaba. "Ya no voy a tener un mañana verdad?" La realidad que la rodeaba era demasiado agotador y abrumador. "El ruido, las personas, puedes hacer que desaparezca por favor?" de la nada todo a su alrededor desaparece bruscamente y se torna borroso. Ve como Damon cierra los ojos fuertemente bajando la cara al suelo y tornandose un poco borroso tambien. "No Damon." Le pide ella aferrandose a el. "Damon que pasa? Que pasa?"

Fuera de su ilusión, Damon gira lentamente la cabeza hacia la figura inmóvil de Elizabeth en la cama, la emoción clara en su rostro cuando el sonido de un suave latido del corazón comienza a disminuir. Arrodillandose en el suelo apreta mas la mano de Elizabeth cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En la ilusión, Elizabeth comienza a asustarse ante la perspectiva cuando Damon se vuelve hacia ella.

"Tu corazón va mas lento, pero todavía late." Damon le dice acunando su rostro haciendola que lo mire a los ojos. "Estas asustada porque quieres vivir."

"Queria ser valiente." Elizabeth esta llorando abiertamente ahora. "Queria manejarlo con dignidad, pero no... no puedo, no quiero irme. Tengo mucho miedo."

"Aqui estoy..." le susurra Damon apoyando su frente a la de ella. "Aqui estoy."

"Cuando dije que estaba lista para morir, estaba mintiendo." Elizabeth le dice entre llanto con la frente aun apoyada en la de el. "Solo desearia haber hecho mas por ustedes, y no fallarte por completo como tu mejor amiga."

"No creas ni por un momento que tu me fallaste." Damon le dice alejandose mirandola a los ojos nuevamente. "Te quedaste a mi lado, sofocaste mi ira, e inspiraste la bondad en mi. Y a diferencia de todas las almas que me he encontrado y olvidado en el paso del tiempo. Te llevare conmigo."

Elizabeth asiente suavemente dejando de llorar un poco sin dejar de mirarlo. Fuera de la ilusión, Damon sigue sosteniendo su mano mientras las venas negras empiezan a deslizarse por su brazo.

De repente en la ilusion Elizabeth vuelve a sentirse debil y mareada, se tambalea tanto que Damon la retiene mas fuerte para evitar que caiga al suelo.

"Oh, no, no. Todavía no." Le pide Damon mientras la lleva a la fuente en el centro de la calle. "Quedate un poco más." Con cuidado la ayuda a sentarse, haciendo él lo mismo.

"Recuerdas el verso de la Biblia en la lápida de Marcos?" pregunta Elizabeth apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Damon, mientras el la rodea con los brazos, acunandola a él.

"La luz brilla en las tinieblas" comienza Damon recitando el verso, con lagrimas empezando a acumularse en sus ojos. Cada vez el corazón de Elizabeth se debilitaba más. "Y las tinieblas no la han podido apagar."

"No es ingenuo pensar que. Yo fui tu luz." dice Elizabeth levantando su cara para mirarlo sonriendo debilmente. "Pero hay luz en ti." Cada vez es mas dificil para ella respirar. "Todo la ira, los años de abuso. Que tu padre comenzó... Tu lo puedes terminar." ya sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos, los cierra dejando que pequeñas lagrimas rueden por sus mejillas. "Tienes que hacerlo, solo asi seras la persona que siempre has querido ser Damon." No queria dejar a Damon solo, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra la muerte. Sintiendose ir lentamente respira hondo con un solo pensamiento en mente. !Te amo Damon!

Las lágrimas caen por la cara de Damon mientras Elizabeth toma varias respiraciones desplomandose contra su pecho

"No tengas miedo. Puedes irte." dice Damon con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, era el ultimo aliento de Elizabeth, cada segundo su corazón latía menos. "Donde muchos han ido antes de tí, a donde incluso yo ire a su tiempo." con suavidad inclina su cara y la besa suavemente en el cabello. Cuando conocio a Elizabeth su vida solo tenia un propósito. Encontrar la manera de conquistar a Elena, y ella estuvo alli a su lado, como la amiga que no sabia que necesitaba, Stefan y el estaban mas alejados que nunca. El no tenia nada mas que hacer, que lastimar y acabar con la vida de las personas a su alrededor. Pero aparte de Elena, ella comenzo a cambiarlo sin que se diera cuenta, hizo que se preocupara por el pueblo que por muchos años odio, hizo que Stefan y el volvieran a acercarse, le dio amigos que no queria, ni buscaba. Elizabeth era la mejor amiga que nunca tuvo, y jamas habria otra como ella, no habria nadie que pudiera llenar el vacio que dejaria en el. Nunca la habria. "Debes saber que ya no habrá dolor, ni más corazones rotos. Y tu. Encontraras la paz."

Diciendo esto último, siente el último suspiro de Elizabeth, hasta que su corazón se detiene por completo. A medida que la luz de la calle se oscurece en la ilusión, el cuerpo de Elizabeth se está superando rápidamente con venas grises / negras que suben por su pecho y por encima de su cabeza, señalando su muerte. Con rapidez el sueño se borra, haciendo que Damon vuelva a la realidad dolorosa. Aún con su mano aferrada a la de Elizabeth, levanta la mirada y observa las venas que aciertan que esta muerta y que su cuerpo comenzaba a desecarse. Sintiendose mas solo que nunca Damon no puede aguatar mas, e inclina su rostro apoyandose en la mano fria que retenia en la suya propia y comienza a llorar sin importarle si podian oirlo los demas. Por ahora su orgullo se habia ido reemplazado por el dolor de la perdida.

* * *

Abajo estaban reunidos esperando el fatal final. Todos voltean cuando escuchan los pasos de Damon bajando las escaleras lentamente.

"Damon?" Elena lo llama. El se da la vuelta y la mira por un momento antes de voltearse y salir por la puerta principal.

Enseguida saben que paso lo inevitable. Elizabeth estaba muerta.


	95. Chapter 95

Por otro lado, Damon no tenía una idea de dónde iba, pero no había tenido una relación con Elizabeth por más tiempo, le dolía demasiado. Siguió caminando, por el puente de la carretera por el bosque como llegar a una parada en el medio de la carretera. Saco su petaca de whisky del bolsillo. Bebiendo enseguida dejando que el alcohol hiciera el trabajo.

Se ve en el medio de la carretera vacía, mirando a las estrellas brillantes, sintiendo nada. El vacío en su corazón aún persistía.

Faros de un coche brillaron en el lado izquierdo de su cara, un coche que venia en su dirección. Escucho el coche chirriar lentamente a una parada como una mujer se apresuró a salir del auto.

"Señor, ¿estás bien?" La mujer le pregunta con la preocupación. Damon solo mira hacia arriba quedandose en silencio. La mujer frunce el ceño de la preocupación. "¿Que Paso?"

Damon mira al suelo. "Estoy perdido".

"¿Así que estás sentado en el medio de la carretera?" La mujer lo pone en tela de juicio confundido.

Damon mira hacia el cielo una vez mas. "No ese tipo de perdidas. Más metaforica que existencialmente".

"¿Necesita ayuda?" La mujer le pregunta. "Bueno, sí lo hago, ¿me puedes ayudar?" Damon pregunta con sarcasmo antes de sacar su botella de bourbon.

"Estás borracho". La mujer dice con irritación.

"No, bueno, sí, un poco ... tal vez?" Damon dice riendo un poco.

La mujer retrocede lentamente lejos del comienzo.

"No, por favor no me dejes. Realmente necesito tu ayuda". Damon ruega con molestia. Pero ella no tiene caso y trata de escapar, mujer inteligente. Pero no era lo suficientemente rápido. El tiempo se levanta en el suelo y se acelera hacia ella, apareciendo delante de su camino en un flash. Agarra sus brazos mientras la mujer saltaba de miedo. "No te muevas". Damon dice mirandola fijamente obligandola a obedecer esa orden.

"Yo no quiero ningún problema". Murmura la mujer con miedo.

Damo rompe la mirada de ella mientras permanecía pegada al suelo. "Ni yo, pero eso es todo lo que tengo, un problema". Damon da un paso lejos de ella y bebiendo más de su bourbon.

"¿Por qué no puedo mover?" La inocente mujer de pelo rojo pregunta con miedo.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" Damon pregunta ignorando su pregunta.

"Jessica". Ella responde con nerviosismo. Era una niña de aspecto normal, bastante. Pero Damon no sentía nada. Nada más que dolor. Se estaba volviendo loco y lo odiaba. Enseguida puso sus manos en sus hombros. "Jessica. Tengo un secreto". Jessica lo miraba con miedo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras continuaba. "Tengo un gran secreto, y nunca lo dije en voz alta. Es decir, ¿cuál es el punto? Ella se ha ido y no he tenido nada que hacer para salvarla, está en esa situación y me siento culpable. No puedo ser Lo que los demás querían que fuera, lo que quería que mar y no pude salvarla a ella. No pude decirle mucho que la queria, y lamento eso, no soy una buena persona, no lo hago bien. Solo pienso en mi, Esto es lo que soy, Jessica ".

"¿Me vas a lastimar?" Jessica pregunta con voz temblorosa.

"No estoy seguro, pero tu-" Damon responde a través de las líneas de agarrando del cuello. "Eres mi crisis existencial". ¿Tengo que matarte o no?

"Por favor, no lo hagas". Jessica solloza.

"Pero tengo que Jessica, porque ya está el eco de menos, el eco de menos más que nada. Me siento vacío. Ella me hizo bien, ahora se ha ido, no puedo tratar de ser bueno. Ese es mi secreto". Damon dice dando un paso atrás.

"Por favor, no lo hagas". Jessica ruega con malestar.

Damon da un paso hacia ella, con lágrimas de rabia que fluye por sus mejillas. Se imagina a Elizabeth por un momento y apretó los ojos bien cerrados. Después de un momento el abrío. "Eres libre de irte". Jessica da un paso alrededor de la puerta de su coche.

Pero en el momento de la vuelta de la mano de Jessica de nuevo. Tomar su rostro y clava sus colmillos en su cuello, mordiendo salvajemente su carne hasta que sus gritos llegaron a su fin. Se encuentra en su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo y en la sangre de la boca y en el concreto. El aparta de ella y rápidamente se secan las lágrimas de los ojos. Una de las chicas que mantiene su humanidad se había ido, y así fue la voluntad de ser bueno.

* * *

En el dormitorio que Elizabeth habia estado tendida, Stefan está sentado junto a su cama, llorando suavemente mientras habla con su cuerpo.

"Tú me has perdido". Le dice el. "Mira, todo lo que puedo pensar es cuánto necesitarás. Todavía no te necesitaré Damon. Pero no olvidaré lo que nos propusimos hacer. Y no voy a tener miedo de hacer lo que hay que hacer".

Stefan Agarra La Mano De Elizabeth.

"Si me opongo a toda esa oscuridad, incluso si me corto, sé que estaremos justo en el mismo lugar que yo. Manteniendo el fuego caliente". El sonríe y besa suavemente la frente de elizabeth. "Hasta entonces, dulce dama ... Hasta entonces".

* * *

Caroline está sentada al lado del cadáver de Elizabeth, hablando suavemente mientras lloraba. "No es justo que usted haya pasado esto, Elizabeth. En este sentido, no. No puedo ser tan malo. Todos te debemos, te Merecias algo mejor. Caroline olfatea en silencio y limpia sus líneas mientras levanta las sábanas cubriendo la cabeza de Elizabeth.

* * *

Damon estaba en la habitación de Elizabeth. Stefan está arreglando su corbata mientras se mira el espejo.

Mas adelante Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline y los otros pasantes caminaron detrás del ataúd de Elizabeth mientras que la llevaban a la cripta de la familia Salvatore.

Mas tarde los dolientes estan reunidos en el interior.

Caroline se acerca a Stefan. Mirando a Damon que seguia junto a ataud de Elizabeth. "¿Cómo está?"

Stefan se vuelve hacia su hermano con un suspiro. Elena coloca una rosa en el ataúd de Elizabeth antes de mirar a Damon, que la miraba tristemente.

"Hay que darle tiempo". Stefan dice solo como Elena acercaba a Damon en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Damon y Stefan pusieron lentamente el ataúd en la tabla que se encuentra en la cripta Salvatore. "¿Crees que ella estará a salvo aquí?" Stefan pregunta.

"Si, lo creo". Damon responde sin dejar de mirar el ataud. "Lo mantendremos cerrado. Tenemos órdenes estrictas de no abrirlo para cualquier persona".

"Creo que eso significa-" Stefan comenzó, pero se corto cuando Damon aclaro su garganta.

"Significa que es la última vez que verás tu rostro". Damon susurra sin mirarlo. "Por favor dejame solo, necesito verla y despedirme por ultima vez".

Stefan asiente caminando más allá de Damon.

En lo que se refiere a la salutación de la cripta, por ejemplo, en el ataud de Elizabeth. ¿Qué es lo que está en la vida de la vida? La observa largo rato, detalla sus facciones, memorizandola lentamente. Extiende su mano en las manos.

"Me siento perdido Elise". Damon susurra cerrado los ojos brevemente, antes de volver a abrirlos. "No estoy listo para dejarte ir. Y no creo que pueda". Empezar a frotar el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano lentamente. "Marcaste mi vida Elizabeth, ahora te perdi". Damon dice antes de que una lágrima corre por su mejilla. "No quiero sentir este vacío, este dolor. Se que pensé que era fuerte, pero no es así. Soy débil. Asi que te pido perdon por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Así que adios, señorita Whitmore. Fue un placer haberla " Él termina acariciando el lado de la cara con suavidad antes de inclinarse y besar ligeramente en la frente. Con eso se levanta antes de cerrar el ataud. Se queda quieto mirando el ataud antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

"Oye, estas bien?" Stefan entra en la cripta minutos después preocupado de su hermano. Damon estaba aún parado al frente de Elizabeth de espaldas a él. "Damon?"

"Estoy perfectamente hermano". Damon responde antes de voltearse con una sonrisa para ver a su hermano. "¿Por qué no habría de estar?"

"Por Dios". Stefan susurra. "Apagaste tu humanidad".

* * *

Stefan estaba en el mismo lugar donde habia lanzado a Silas hecho piedra. Por alguna razón se había sentido atraído a ese lugar desde que Elizabeth había muerto. Pero justo ese día había decidido ir, ya que no podía estar más tiempo en el mismo techo que Damon sin humanidad.

"No te molestes, no estoy ahí".

Stefan desvía su atención del agua volteándose. Allí ve a Silas, pero como Elena.

"No puede ser". Stefan dice dando un paso atrás. "Eras de piedra. El hechizo funcionó".

"Esa es la parte rara de los hechizos. Van de la mano de la naturaleza y la naturaleza exige equilibrio". Silas explica mientras sonreia. "Por lo que cada hechizo tiene una salida. Una bruja viva. Entonces cuando la bruja muere, el hechizo se rompe. Eso quiere decir que Elizabeth está muerta". El sonríe mas grandemente cuando ve la expresión de Stefan. "No importa. Y aquí es donde está el misterio sobre mi se completa". un doble ".

"¿Así que finalmente esta es tu verdadera cara? .. Eres otra de ella". Stefan dice cuando Silas da un paso adelante.

"No exactamente". Sonríe y de repente cambia el rostro de Stefan. "Hola, sombra mía". Se acerca rápidamente a Stefan encajandole una estaca de madera en el estómago. "¿Tienes idea de lo que es morirse de hambre durante 2000 años?"

Esto se debe al joven Salvatore a meterse en la bóveda de metal antes de cerrar la puerta. Esta se mueve y de repente el agua comienza a filtrarse.

Stefan trata de abrirla, pero no tiene. Gruñe comenzando a golpear la puerta con fuerza, pero nada funcionaba. "¡NO!"

* * *

 

¡Próxima Secuela, continuando desde la quinta temporada ... Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de esta historia. En la próxima, sera una historia un poco diferente a como la conocemos. Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
